


Searching Four

by Archangel0Lucifer



Series: What's This? A Ghost Series [2]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety Disorder, Betrayal, Bisexual Female Character, Blood and Gore, Breathplay, Caning, Choking, Daddy Kink, Death, Demon Sex, Demonic Possession, Demons, Double Penetration, Drama, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family History, Fluff, Four Horsemen, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Ghouls, Horror, Lesbian Character, Lies, Light Bondage, M/M, Marriage, Minor Violence, Multi, Multiple Partners, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Questions, Rats, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Speech Disorders, Surprises, Threats of Violence, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Voyeurism, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-01-01 11:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 61
Words: 345,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel0Lucifer/pseuds/Archangel0Lucifer
Summary: The sequel to What's This? A Ghost Story.Told in Cardinal Copia's first person POV.Cardinal Copia & Papa Emeritus the Third are married. This story picks up about a month & a half after part one ends. It continues the story of relationship between Cardi and Papa, their friends, and introduces some new faces.The resolved issues of the last story are enjoyed but for how long? New obstacles, trials and shenanigans take place and create a whole new tale. Copia begins his search for others like him and whether he finds them is yet to be seen. Some shocking news shakes up the relationship but is their love and trust strong enough to overcome it all?A mix of plot and smut.Give it a shot if you liked WT?AGS.





	1. Good Reception

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back. :)
> 
> I'll be posting this whenever I feel the chapters are ready. I hope this sequel lives up to the first part. I think it will. We shall see in time though.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

If I'd been asked many years before, I'd have turned down any event that included a large amount of people. I was not the kind of person that enjoyed large crowds. I liked some people and I like them in small doses. Even running a mass or ritual would spark my anxiety if the chapel happened to be full. I, Cardinal Raffaele Copia, was not a large crowd kind of man. My dearest husband, Papa Emeritus the Third was the exact opposite. He thrived in crowds, especially large ones. People fueled him, a textbook extrovert. I suppose being with him and observing his ease at working a room, my own anxieties had lessened but they were still very much there. I told myself that with him at my side, anything was possible. I'd get through the night. The wine certainly helped.

It had been just over a month and a half since Papa and I had been married in a private ceremony, with only our closest friends present. It had been just over a month and a half since I'd put a stop to a group of rogue ghouls that had terrorized the church for several months. It was just over a month and a half since Papa had to leave for a tour with the band Ghost. It had been a very busy time and a very chaotic time. There had been no time for a proper reception, not even a small one. There was no time for us to plan or take a small honeymoon after the marriage ritual. I didn't need those things but I wanted them. I knew Papa wanted them too.

The night before he left for tour, Papa had lead the entire church in a very moving ritual mass. I'd not recalled the chapel ever being so full and I'd never felt so much faith and dedication from our congregation. It was an amazing experience that night. It was also the night Papa had invited the entire congregation to a wedding reception, the Monday after he returned from his time on the road. His spontaneity had not upset me, in fact it sort of gave me a thrill to know that his love for me had been strong enough that he wished to tell everyone. Months prior, I'd have more than likely gotten upset but I didn't. I was eagerly awaiting the reception, even if I was a little anxious about it.

The thing that I liked most about the whole thing was that Papa hadn't expected me to do anything I wasn't entirely comfortable with. He only asked that I show up. If I decided not to mingle and chat with our guests, he never pushed me to. I was content to eat, drink and be merry, with our close friends. I sat in the corner, talking and joking around with Elana and Sarah. Papa was only more than happy to keep our guests entertained. His ability to small talk and people please continually shocked me. I don't know why, but it did.

The reception was held in the largest of our church's halls. The only room bigger was the chapel and that was not the place to hold this kind of event. Papa planned it all while he was stuck in bed, healing from his injuries the bad ghouls left him with. The only thing he'd asked for my help on was booking a DJ and I said I would, provided I could book one that only played music. I had no interest in any that would try to engage the crowd. I thought I did well, saving us some money (not that we needed to worry about something like that). Two of the ghouls that Special was friends with offered to play the music for us. An Aether ghoul and a Fire ghoul. I found them quite easy to get along with, chatting them up whenever Papa was about the place, showing off. The pair set themselves up in the corner of the room with a computer and some turntables. They played an assortment of genres. There was plenty to dance to and at my request, a decent amount of 1970s and 1980s metal. They played slower songs for anyone that wanted to dance with a loved one. I convinced Papa to slow dance with me a couple of times, even if he had two left feet.

The event was catered by Giovanni's Pizza, our favorite Italian restaurant outside of Italy. There was an exorbitant amount of food to cater to everyone's personal taste. We even got a couple of pizzas to feed any of the children that might have come along. We had agreed that kids were invited, but after eight they needed to go. The food was paired with an open bar, endless bottle of wine and it all came to an epic end with an elaborately decorated cake. It stood five feet tall and was embellished in Papa's favorite colors, purple and gold. I got a good laugh when Papa presented me with an oversized cupcake, iced in deep red and topped with a black fondant rat. It was a small gesture but it came as a surprise. Of course I loved it. After very many drinks I held no reservations to kissing him quite deeply in front of all the people.

It was around eight that night that the crowd began to thin. There were still plenty of people but I would guess half of them left, thanking and congratulating Papa and I. It was around that time that I started to follow Papa as he mingled. I'd been drinking and my anxiety had been shut out as the alcohol buzzed in my system. It was also around that time when we ran into Papa's brother, Emeritus the Second.

“It's about time you showed up Dante.” Papa said with a grin.

“I've been here an hour. It's about time you noticed.” The older Emeritus replied and pulled Papa into a tight hug.

“Good evening Copia.” He said to me once they parted. I got a hug next.

“Did you eat?” I asked. “There's plenty so please grab a plate.”

“I ate some, yes. I could go for another drink.” Emeritus said. “Come get a drink with me.”

I followed Emeritus but Papa had been distracted by a couple of sisters and he followed them, laughing loudly. We ran into Special and Alicia, the only other two at the makeshift bar.

“Hello Emeritus.” Special said with a big grin. He was the only ghoul there that had been walking around unmasked. It was most likely that he'd been drinking so his usual thought to keep it on in a public setting had been abandoned. “You remember Sister Alicia?”

“Yes of course.” Emeritus said and he exchanged pleasantries with the sister before giving the ghoul a sideways hug. “You two have been well? Enjoying this night's festivities?”

“Very well Emeritus.” Special said and his glassy eyes fell on me. Yup, he was drunk. I smiled at him.

“Y-yes. It-it's a lot of f-fun.” Alicia replied. “I, um, I l-love w-weddings.” She smiled at Emeritus, then me.

I smiled back but let my gaze fall back on Special. His hair was a wild mess and I couldn't help but notice he'd ditched his tie and loosened the top buttons on his shirt. I wouldn't have been surprised if he and Alicia had been up to a little heavy petting earlier that night.

“Copia.” Emeritus said. Apparently he'd said it once already. When I looked over at him he tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. “What are you drinking?”

“Wine.” I replied. I'd been drinking wine all night there was no reason to change my choice. “Thank you.” I smiled, a little dazed.

By the time the four of us had drinks in our hands, we were joined once more by Papa. He stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my middle. He gave a little squeeze to my belly and rested his chin on my shoulder.

“Hello Special and Alicia.” He said. “Sticking around to the end of this party?”

“Yes Papa. We're enjoying it very much.” Special said and gulped down his wine. “Are we still-” He started then stopped abruptly. I didn't know why he stopped.

“Emeritus!” Sarah's loud voice cut through the room. “How are you?” She asked, sliding up next to him.

“Very well Sarah.” He replied. “How is your arm?”

“All in one piece.” Sarah giggled and showed off the arm that had been in a cast last time he'd seen her. “Have you seen Elana yet? She'll be furious if you don't say hello.”

Emeritus grinned. “I wouldn't dream missing a hello. The night is still young. I'll find her.” He said.

“Are you in a partying mood Dante?” Papa asked with amusement.

“I'm in a drinking mood.” Emeritus deadpanned. “But yes. This is a joyous moment, I can still hold my own at a party.” He smiled, just a little.

“Do not get into a drinking contest with him Alessandro.” I warned, turning in Papa's arms.

“Says the drunk man.” Papa giggled and leaned over to kiss me.

“I thought you liked me when I was drunk?” I teased.

“I do Raffaele. You get so filthy.” He purred and kissed me again.

I moaned into his mouth and stumbled back. “I'll be very filthy later tonight my love.” I whispered.

“Promise?” He asked, eyes wide in excitement.

I replied by running my hand over his crotch and biting my lip.

“Papa's getting laid tonight.” Sarah giggled.

“You bet your ass I am.” He said and shifted away from me. He turned and looked down at Sister Alicia. “Come for a little walk with me pretty lady.” He whispered.

Alicia giggled and nodded. I watched the two of them walk away.

“You're just going to let that happen?” Sarah asked, jokingly. “Copia, your husband just walked off with your best friend's lady.” She hiccuped and waved over the bartender.

“Yes.” I replied and sipped my wine. “I'll just walk off with my best friend.” I said with a sloppy grin. I took a step closer to Special and put my hand on his hip. The ghoul wiggled and laughed, his tail flicked. I gave the ghoul a hug and leaned past him to set my glass down on the bar top. 

“I'm not going to ask.” Emeritus said and turned back to the bar.

“Good. Don't.” I giggled, looking over at my brother-in-law.

“There is nothing to tell anyway Emeritus.” Special said and I felt his tail gently moving against my leg.

“Where did Papa and Alicia go anyway?” Sarah asked. “Copia! Your glass is empty!”

“Papa needed to talk to her but I am not supposed to say why.” Special replied. “Get Cardinal Copia more wine!”

I squeezed the ghoul's hip. “More wine won't distract me from you keeping secrets, Special.” I said with a grin. “How dare you keep secrets. At my wedding no less.”

“It's only your party Cardinal Copia. Your wedding was last month.” Special said, rolling his eyes. “I can keep my secret just a little longer.”

“Wine. Now.” Sarah said and thrust a new glass into my hand.

I took a hearty drink and stepped back. “I think I want to dance.” I said and shot my gaze towards the dance floor. I noticed then that more people had left but there was still a fair amount, many of which were dancing along to a block of 1980s pop hits. I didn't wait for anyone to follow me as I made my way to a clearing in the center of the floor. I had left my remaining wine at the bar and just started dancing. I felt no shame, no lingering anxiety. I simply let the music take control of me.

●♡•---------------•♡●

The time was fast approaching midnight. I'd seen Papa again, but only briefly. Emeritus and Special had disappeared together, Lucifer knows what that was all about. I'd taken a short break from dancing to go drink some water. I chatted with Elana and Sarah some more. When I spotted Sister Imperator, embarrassment had me running. I believed it wasn't good to see your boss while quite inebriated. I had avoided her, thankfully and when the coast was clear, I made my way back to the dance floor. Papa managed to grab me on my way and pulled me behind a column for a few deep kisses and plenty of groping. I was very tempted to keep going but my inability to stay quiet had Papa giggling and leading me back to the dance floor. We danced together, drawing every pair of eyes in the room. He pressed his lips to the back of my hand and slipped away, leaving me alone once more.

As time passed, even fewer people remained at the reception. The ones that remained were either drunk or saying their goodbyes, ready to call it a night. I, however, was not ready to call it a night. Without an ounce of reasonable doubt, I was drunk. I was not sloppy drunk though, just buzzed enough to feel good, really good. I knew the evening was winding down, the party was far from over. The members of the church loved a good party and it would easily go on until sunrise.

I found myself back in the middle of the dance floor, swaying my hips to the silence between songs. I looked up and caught my husband's eye from across the room. I smiled big and wide, before giving myself a twirl. My balance wasn't what it should have been and I came dangerously close to face planting in front of all our friends. I saw the floor coming closer but was stopped by a pair of arms grabbing hold around my hips. I laughed, following the arms up to their attached body.

“Hello Special.” I sang, leaning my weight against him, even as my footing became level on the ground.

“Hello Cardinal Copia.” The ghoul said. “You should be more careful or you might get hurt.” He wrapped his arms tighter around me in a big hug.

“Why be careful when I have you, you lovely ghoul, to keep me safe?” I said, slightly slurring my words. I looked up into his bright green eyes. They were glazed, the whites were red and he looked slightly on another plain. It was clear that he was still drunk, high too. There was a strong possibility that when he'd disappeared with the older Emeritus brother, they'd found a spot to smoke.

“You make a fair point Cardinal Copia.” He said and laughed. He stepped back from the hug but kept his hands at my waist.

The opening notes of ABBA's Dancing Queen suddenly played through the hall and the two of us screamed out happily. I grabbed onto his hips and together we jumped around, super excited like the intoxicated idiots we were. I looked over to try and get Papa's attention but he had vanished yet again. I shrugged and turned back to the ghoul in front of me.

“May I have the honor of dancing with my very best friend?” I asked him, smiling a little lopsided.

“You absolutely may Cardinal Copia. Whatever I may do to make your wedding celebration more enjoyable, I am at your service." He took hold of my hand and twirled away from me, outstretching both our arms. We stumbled and giggled but once we caught the beat, we danced around like a couple of professionals. Professional whats though, I did not know.

“Yeah Copia!” I heard Sarah shout from her place along the edge of the dance floor. “Shake it Special!” I found her position and flashed her a big cheesy smile.

I grabbed Special by the hip and dipped him back towards the floor. His body bent easily and he was laughing as I pulled him back up. We twirled around, shaking along to the music. I was having a wonderful time.

“We got two dancing queens baby!” Sarah shouted out and ran towards us when the song came to an end. She threw her arms around both our shoulders and I could see in her eyes that she too, was high.

“Where is Papa?” I asked, leaning my head against the sister's shoulder. “I want to dance with him now.” I said.

“Fuck if I know.” Sarah giggled. “I can't keep track of my wife, how can I keep track of your husband?”

“I'm right here, Honey.” Elana said, walking up to our small group.

“Where were you? I missed you.” Sarah said, pushing herself away from Special and I to hug Elana.

“I was using the restroom. I told you that.” Elana said, grinning.

“I forgot.” Sarah said. “I still missed you.” She leaned over and kissed her head.

“Cardinal Copia.” Special whispered, tugging my arm. “I need to talk to you.”

“Then talk my friend.” I said, looking at him. “I am listening.”

“No. Alone.” He said, pulling me off the dance floor.

“I'll see you ladies later!” I called towards Sarah and Elana as I had no choice but to follow the ghoul. I spotted Emeritus approaching them as Special and I ducked behind a different set of columns than Papa and I had used for privacy earlier in the night.

Once we were alone, standing together at the back of the room, Special leaned closer to me. I could feel his breath, hot against my neck as he spoke. It made my heart thump a little off beat. I could smell the smokey scent his body sometimes gave off, paired with the lingering funk of marijuana. It was anything but off putting. I couldn't stop myself from reaching up and touching the side of his face. My fingers twitched and I really had to stifle my urge to stroke his horns.

“Papa is with Alicia right now.” He whispered. “He asked me to come get you Cardinal Copia. They are waiting outside in the corridor.”

“Outside?” I questioned. “But they are missing the party.” I dropped my hand from his face.

“I'm not supposed to tell you Cardinal Copia, but he has a surprise for you. You have to come with me.” Special said.

“I love surprises!” I said, quite loudly.

“Good. I hope you like this one. Let's go.” He tugged my arm again, a little too hard I giggled through my whispered ‘ouch.’

“You know what it is?” I asked excitedly. “Tell me.” I followed him out of the hall, leaving the party to continue on without us.

“I have already said too much Cardinal Copia. I cannot say anything else.” He said. I sighed dramatically but gave up pestering him.

We found our partners waiting down the corridor, quite a ways from where we'd all come from. I broke away from Special's hold on my arm and went running towards them. I threw my arms around Papa and pulled him into a kiss. He kissed me deeply, putting his hands on my face, cupping my cheeks. The other two faded from my thoughts and it was only me and my Alessandro. The sound of Special's voice pulled me back to reality. I stepped away from Papa, breathless.

“I am very sorry it took so long to get Cardinal Copia out here.” Special said.

“No worries Special. I had a lovely time chatting with Alicia while we waited.” Papa said, touching the sister at her neck. “And once we heard ABBA playing through the air, we just knew to assume neither of you would show up until it was over.” He laughed.

“I danced with Special.” I said excitedly. I leaned against Papa and looked up at him. “He's a very good dancer.”

“Why don't I believe that Raffaele?” He asked, grinning and kissing my nose.

“Because I'm not.” Special said rather seriously. “Cardinal Copia is wrong.”

“Sp-special's an awf-ful dancer.” Alice added. “M-my m-an has n-no rhythm.”

I looked away from Papa and over at the ghoul. “I still enjoyed the dance.” I said.

“Me too.” Special said and flicked his tail. I watched as Alicia took a step closer to him and put her arm around his waist.

“So what's so important my love, that you dragged me out of our party?” I asked. “What could be so important you dragged yourself from a party where you're the center of attention. Oh! You couldn't bear to share the spotlight with me!” I was rambling and he was laughing.

“I could share the spotlight with you my darling. No question.” Papa said. “But I asked you out here because I have a proposition to make. I do not want to call it a gift per say, but it is something I think you might like.”

“You wish to adopt more rats?” I asked, eyes wide with excitement.

“No.” He said, touching my cheek. “It isn't an animal or any… thing. It's an experience and one that I think we'll both enjoy.”

“You want me to cane you?” I said with a quiet moan as I thought about him falling apart for me. He shook his head. I bit my lip, thinking harder. “You want to cane me?” I said next.

Papa pulled me close to him, kissing my lips then down my neck. “None of that tonight, Raffaele.” He said. I made a confused whining sound, at a loss of what this experience could possibly be. Papa dragged his lips up to my ear, whispering against it. “I want to leave the party. I want to to go up to our chambers. I want Special and Alicia to come with us.”

“To watch?” I whispered, pretty much okay with that idea. More than okay with that idea.

“To participate.” Papa said. “You interested?” He wrapped a hand loosely around my neck, petting my throat with his thumb.

I swallowed hard and shifted my eyes from Papa's to Special's then back.

“Let's go upstairs.” I said, smiling. “All of us.”  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	2. Two Plus Two Is Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut.
> 
> This chapter is part one of the night Copia, Papa, Special and Alicia spend together.
> 
> Copia finds himself in a whirlwind of pleasure and finds the time to think about how much his life has changed over the months he and Papa spend together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I'm sorry for the late posting. I really wanted to keep up with my quick posts but my brain really needed a little break.
> 
> Yes, booze and marijuana use are clearly mentioned being used in this fic. Anything that happens between characters is 100% consensual. My intent of using the inhebriators are there to increase their drive, not cloud judgement.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The four of us headed upstairs, leaving the reception and the remaining guests to party on through the night. I probably would have felt bad about ditching out on our other friends but my mind was preoccupied with everything that was about to happen that night. I walked quickly, hand in hand with Papa. We kept looking at one another, laughing and smiling the whole time. Alicia and Special were a few paces behind, and occasionally I'd glance back at them. The ghoul was carrying the sister on his back, stopping periodically to hoist her up as she giggled and slid down his back. When we got to our chambers, Papa opened the door and held it as I walked through.

“Thank you my love.” I said, flashing him a beaming smile. I took my time, hovering in the entryway to give him a few kisses. He was more than happy to kiss me back, only pushing me away when the other two caught up and needed to get inside.

I moved further into the room and stripped off my jacket, hanging it over the back of the desk chair. I went to the mini bar and grabbed myself a bottle of water. “Anyone else?” I said, still overcome with a case of the giggles.

“No thank you, Cardinal Copia.” Special said as he leaned back to let Alicia climb off his back. She stayed close behind her boyfriend but looked at me.

“I, um, I'll t-take o-one.” She said with a grin. I noticed then that her eyes were red. She must've snuck off with Emeritus, Sarah and Special. 

I set my water on the counter and bent down to grab a second bottle from the small fridge. I gasped when I felt Papa come up behind me and grab my hips. I laughed when he squeezed them and gave his hips a playful thrust against my ass. I could tell he was half hard already.

“I'll have one as well my darling husband.” He whispered, leaning over my back and kissing my neck. I hummed happily.

I pulled two water bottles from the door and shut the fridge. I turned in Papa's arms as I stood up. I slung an arm in Alicia's direction, hoping that she'd take her water. I put my other arm around my husband's neck, dangling the second bottle between his shoulders as I pulled his lips against mine. Once the sister took her bottle I wrapped my arm around Papa's waist. I held him close and gently rocked my hips into his. He moaned into the kiss and stepped back.

I looked up at him and smiled. I took my arm off his shoulder and handed him the bottle. He took it, twisted off the top and drank some down. I took the bottle away from him, instead of grabbing my own off the counter and I finished it. He looked at me faking offense and I just grinned, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

“So how is this going to work?” I asked. I was well practiced in sexual relations with Papa. The addition of two more was the challenge. A challenge I was quite ready to take on.

Papa grinned at me as he took his hands off my hips. He touched my face, tracing a finger along my mustache, then down and back the other way across my lower lip. “I think that maybe you would want Special to fuck you Raffaele, yes?” He said, eyes flashing with lust. “And Alicia and I will watch.”

I giggled and it was pure nerves. It was true that I wanted it, true that I had wanted it for some time but I'd never been fucked by another person before, only Papa. I was very much on board but I just felt nervous. I looked over Papa's shoulder and found Special staring at me. The look in his eyes didn't stop the nervous feeling I had but it did ease it slightly. I gave the ghoul a little smile.

“Papa?” Special said. He didn't sound nervous at all. I wondered at that point if he knew what Papa had planned to surprise me with.

“Yes?” Papa asked, turning to look at the ghoul.

“May Sister Alicia and I watch you and Cardinal Copia for a little bit?” Special said. That time he sounded nervous.

“Is that what you'd like?” Papa said. I couldn't see his face but I knew he was smiling. I heard it in his voice.

“Y-yes.” Alicia answered. “Um, and i-if y-you w-would like to P-papa, I, um, I w-would r-really l-like it i-if y-you c-could t-touch me. Y-you kn-know, um, wh-when th-they f-fuck.” Her cheeks flushed.

“Yes Alicia. I'd love to touch you.” Papa whispered. He took a few steps closer and touched her cheek. I watched him lean down and nuzzle her ear. "You beautiful girl, I'll fuck you if you ask.” He kissed her cheek.

I closed my eyes and I felt my cock twitch at his words to her. I wanted her to ask him, curious to see how Papa was with another. I found it funny how months ago I would have been jealous but I'd changed a lot over those months. I was still me, but a very different version of myself. I'd broken myself from a shell I'd built up over all my years. I finally felt that I was living my best life in those months. I'd built a close knit family, something I never had. I married the most amazing man I'd ever know. I had worked through my deepest anxieties and pushed aside many of my fears. I'd learned truly who I was as a man and learned to embrace myself. I was trying and enjoying things that were new to me. I was greatly looking forward to whatever that night would bring.

When I opened my eyes I saw Papa kissing Alicia, Special watching them with his tail flicking gently. I took a few steps closer and I reached out to the ghoul. I put my hand on his neck and he turned to me. I noticed he was breathing heavily. He put his arms around me and I smiled before I kissed him, closing my eyes. I put my other hand on his cheek, gliding the one on his neck up until I cradled his face. The kiss deepened and he moaned into my mouth, sliding his tongue past my lips. I moaned too, feeling a hand between my legs, cupping and pressing to my stiffening cock. It took a moment to realize that it wasn't Special's hand as his arms were still around my waist. I opened one eye, taking a peek. I saw Papa looking at me.

“Go sit on the sofa.” Papa whispered, guiding Special away from me. I opened my other eye and groaned as Papa moved to stand directly in front of me. He increased the pressure he put on my cock and pulled me into a deep kiss. I watched Special retreat and take a seat next to Alicia on the sofa furthest from Papa and I. When I closed my eyes again, I started to rock my hips into Papa's hand. It continued for a few seconds then he pulled his hand away.

“Come with me.” Papa mumbled against my mouth and dragged me towards the other sofa. He gave me a gentle push and I fell down onto the cushions. There was no time to miss his touch as he climbed on top of me and started to kiss down my neck. One leg sat between mine and I started to roll my hips hard against his thigh.

I moaned loudly as his kisses turned to nips and his teeth scraped over my throat. My hands landed on his hips and I sped up my rocking motions until I was humping his leg like some crazed animal. The friction it created was absolutely what I wanted and needed. I went from a slouched position to completely laying down, pulling Papa on top of me. It lined our hips and he started to thrust his into me. I moaned as his lips returned to mine. I lifted a leg and slung it over him, heel of my foot digging into the small of his back. We kissed hard, lip bruisingly hard and he bit down on my bottom lip. I whimpered, scratching down his back through his shirt. I mentally cursed the clothes we were wearing. The fingers of his hand twisted in my hair, tugging my head to the side so he could bite and suck at my neck.

“Fuck Raffaele.” Papa growled, easing up on the attention to my neck. He thrust his hips hard, body shuddering. “I might just fuck you myself.”

“Do it then.” I whispered, short of breath. I was so worked up I wanted it. Lucifer, I didn't care who fucked me at that point, so long as it was one of them. My cock was painfully hard, pressing against my zipper and leaking heavily. The front of my pants had a sizable wet patch.

“Later, my darling.” He said, pulling back and showing some restraint. At least one of us was. “I know how much you've wanted him. You do want him, don't you Raffaele?” His voice was soft. He traced his finger down the side of my face and looked into my eyes, lovingly.

I was staring up at him, my wonderful and perfect husband. I felt as my heart fluttered. I knew how strongly I felt for Special and how badly I wished to take our relationship further but it was Alessandro that had my everything. He was my world. I finally answered him. “Yes.” I whined. “I want…” My words stuck but my mind was working. I wanted Special. I wanted him more than anything in that moment.

The sound of quiet whimpering drew my attention, Papa's too. We looked over at the other sofa. Special was leaning over Alicia, kneading her breasts through her dress. They were kissing passionately and she was running her thumbs over his horns. I couldn't look away, completely entranced with what was going on. Papa stole my attention back, turning my head to look me in the eyes. I looked up and bit my lip.

“You want Special? Ask for him.” Papa whispered. I nodded.

Papa got up off the sofa and I lost sight of him as he walked away. It was in the direction of the mini bar. My eyes fell on the other two instead of following him.

“Special.” I said, pushing myself up into a seated position. I sat with my back straight and my feet planted firmly on the floor.

The ghoul sat back and looked from his girlfriend to me. He smiled at me, wide and it followed through to his eyes. “Yes Cardinal Copia?” He said, taking his hands off Alicia's chest. The sister sat up, straightening the wrinkles in her dress. She too was looking at me.

“Come over here.” I said, voice too shaky to sound sexy. I went for a sultry look with my eyes but had no idea how that worked out. It must've been decent as I watched the ghoul get up and move towards me. He stopped just on the other side of the coffee table. I watched as Papa moved past him, giving his ass a little pinch. Special flicked his tail in response.

I was chewing my bottom lip, my hands were trembling. I wasn't nervous, not really. In fact I had wanted this for a lot longer than I would admit to myself before that night. There had been some kissing and touching, sweet cuddles too, but things between Special and I stopped there. Okay, there was the one time I let him watch me jerk off with Papa listening in on the phone, but we technically had no physical contact during that call.

I looked over at Papa. He was sitting on the other sofa. He had a full wine glass in one hand, balancing it on his knee. His other hand was set against Alicia's thigh, fingers curled over the inside, stroking over the tops of the thigh high tights she wore under her short cocktail dress. Alicia had her eyes closed and was pressing her lips into a tight line.

Special finished walking over to me and gave me an encouraging smile as he got down on his knees, creeping closer to settle between my legs. I kept my eyes on him, hypnotized by the bright green. I felt his hands come down, resting just over my knees. “You are sure that you want to do this Cardinal Copia?” He asked, stroking up my thighs and back down.

I replied with a nod. “Please, just call me Raffaele when we do this. Don't use my title, you never have to use my title, Special.” I whispered.

The ghoul giggled. “I cannot call you that Cardinal Copia, it makes me laugh.” He said, smiling through to his eyes.

“Why does it make you laugh?” I asked him.

“I do not know Cardinal Copia.” Special said. “Maybe I can call you Copia by itself?” He was rubbing over my left thigh.

I nodded. It was fine. At that point he could have called me anything. My anticipation was strong. I wanted to get started.

“Alright, Copia.” The ghoul said, gently tapping his fingers along the inseam of my pants. “Do you want me to kiss you now?” He asked. I nodded again, not trusting my voice to cooperate. I took one of his hands in mine and helped him up off his knees. He looked down at me, waiting until I closed my legs before straddling my lap. He put his hands on either side of my neck and mine went to his hips.

“Papa tells me that you've wanted to fuck for some time now Copia.” Special said, lifting a hand to cup over my cheek. His tail swished behind him, brushing my shin on each swing. “He tells me that you mumble my name in your sleep.”

“He told you right.” I said, unable to speak louder than a whisper. “Do you want to do this, Special?” I asked, leaning into his touch, nuzzling his wrist. “We don't have to if you're just going along because it's what I want.”

“Oh yes, very much so Copia. I want this too.” He said with a smile. “You are a very handsome, very kind man. I like you a lot my friend. I have thought many times about doing this. The kisses have been nice but they leave me wanting more.”

I moved an arm up, putting my hand at the back of his head. My fingers slipped through his hair as I pulled his face to my own. I kissed him, slow at first. I let my lips brush over his a few times. The ghoul moaned softly, nudging my lower lip with his tongue. I opened my mouth, granting him access and the slow and tentative kisses turned deeper and more needy. I'd never kissed him in front of anyone. It was a thrilling experience.

His tongue was hot and wet, sliding over my own with practiced precision. He always tasted like ash and smoke, different than the cigarette flavor I found in Papa's mouth. I detected a hint of coffee and it didn't surprise me at all. I let out a small grunt as he pushed me back into the sofa. He swirled his tongue around mine, flicking his up and licking the backside of my teeth. I exhaled heavily through my nose, desperate to keep kissing him despite the pull in my lungs. Eventually the need for air had us both parting, panting loudly.

I took the opportunity to shift my glance towards our double audience. Papa was staring at me, mouth open and a heavy breath on his lips. Special's body was obstructing my view of his girlfriend but I had no time to care as the ghoul went back to kissing me.

“Be rough with him Special. He likes that.” I heard Papa say. His voice was thick with lust. “But be careful, he bites back.” There was amusement in the husky tone.

Special leaned back, meeting my gaze. “You like it rough Copia?” He asked.

“Yes. Please.” I said. “And I do like to bite.” I grinned.

“You may bite me as I do not mind.” He whispered and kissed me once on the lips. “What sort of roughness gets you off Copia? Do you like to be bitten also?” He took hold of my hand in his.

I moaned quietly as I felt his lips and teeth move down the side of my neck. “You can bite me. I, I like to be scratched and held down. Fuck, you can choke me.” I whined. I gasped out, feeling his sharp teeth sink into my throat. I moaned as he sucked a bruise there as well. I was staring at him as he sat back up.

“Will you suck my cock Copia?” Special asked, placing my hand over his crotch. “I'd really like it if you would.”

“Ohfuckyes.” I said in one breath, rubbing my hand against him. The ghoul grinned and shifted back, holding my gaze. I broke eye contact for just a moment, catching movements from the other side of the room.

I was watching Papa. His eyes were on me, looking over Alicia's shoulder. His half empty wine glass made its way to the coffee table. Alicia was straddling his lap, back towards Special and I. Papa's hands were on her ass, gripping her cheeks beneath her short skirt. I could hear her moan quietly, as Papa rolled his hips up into her.

“Switch places with me.” I said. Special nodded and sat down in the spot I'd occupied seconds earlier. I was kneeling on the cushion at his side. “Do you want me to undress you or will you do it yourself?”

“Undress me, please.” Special whispered. I swear his eyes shimmered.

I looked into his eyes and worked open the buttons of his shirt, starting at the third down. I leaned in and kissed the base of his throat, feeling him swallow hard under my lips. Each bit of exposed grey skin I uncovered I peppered with more kisses. He was making quiet sounds, mewls and sighs. When I reached the last button, I bit his belly and he moaned out loud. I sat back and pushed his sleeves down his arms. He maneuvered himself to slide the shirt completely off and dropped it to the floor.

I'd seen him without a shirt on several occasions but that night it seemed different. It was different, a whole new context for me to see him half undressed. He looked amazing and I took some time to touch him. My fingers moved over his rough skin, so very warm to the touch. I circled my thumb around one of his nipples and his breath caught. His eyes met mine and he licked his lips. I traced lower, pressing down on the bite I'd left and his tail flicked. I dropped my gaze low, seeing just how aroused he was. His cock was hard, tenting his pants.

“Please Copia.” He whispered, taking my hand and bringing it to his fly. “Take my pants off. I want to feel your mouth.”

I nodded and quickly worked open his fly. He lifted his hips up just enough so that I could pull the pants down. Once they were past his knees, he kicked his legs until they were off. It left him in a pair of tightly fitting, black briefs, that left nothing to the imagination. Special had quite a large cock and I bit my lip, thinking about it filling me. I touched him through the fabric and he moaned, rocking against my hand as I closed my fingers around it. I met his eyes and held his gaze.

“Please Cardinal Copia.” Special sighed, reaching up to put his hand on my head. He dug his claws into my scalp, just enough to sting without actually hurting me. He twisted a handful of my hair and pulled it tight.

I turned my head to the side at the sound of Papa groaning. I could see Alicia was still straddled over his lap. She was grinding her hips down into his. He was working the zipper down on the back of her dress. She whimpered as he moved his other hand down between her legs. I was staring at them, probably a bit too long. I stopped stroking over Special's clothed erection and the ghoul gave another tug to my hair.

My attention went back to him, leaning in to kiss his lips. Special let go of my hair and lifted his hips again, removing his underwear. My hand moved back onto his cock and I was amazed at how hot it felt beneath my fingers, how soft it was compared with the rest of his skin, which was a little bit rough, like super fine sandpaper. He was mewling against my neck, nudging me with his forehead.

I heard Alicia gasp then moan from across the room. I didn't turn to look, keeping my focus on Special. I pressed a kiss to his forehead. He hummed in content. I worked my hand up and down his shaft, both impressed and intrigued with his length. I pulled back slightly and the urge to try something coursed through my mind. I let my tongue poke out past my lips and I moved my face towards him. I licked over the horn on the left side of his head and Special groaned out loud. I pressed a kiss to the raised skin around the bone-like appendage before I licked it again. I was rewarded with another groan and a large spurt of pre-cum over my fist.

“Fuck Copia.” Special whispered. “Do it again.”

I smiled, pleased with my action gaining that kind of reaction from the ghoul. I licked him again, on the right horn and his tail flicked forward, hitting my forearm. I kissed the raised skin on that side and his tail flicked again.

“You like this?” I whispered, pressing my head to his and looking into his green eyes, pupils blown with arousal. “You like having your horns licked?” I felt a hint of smugness, seeing him so undone.

Special nodded, licking over his lips. “No one has ever done this before, Copia.” He whispered. “Touched and stroked, yes. Never licked.”

I smiled at him and licked over the right one more time. His cock twitched in my hand and I gave it a squeeze. “I'm glad you like it then.” I whispered, lowering my head. I licked at his neck and bit down where it met with his shoulder. I kept my teeth pressed into his skin, not letting go.

“I like it a lot. More than coffee.” Special said, trembling. He kept rocking into my hand. “Can you put my, oh Lucifer, put my cock in your mouth.”

I grinned and sat back. I pulled my hand off his cock and licked his pre release off my fingers. It tasted incredibly bitter and left a smoky aftertaste on my tongue. I didn't completely hate it, but it was going to take some time to get used to.

“You ready for my mouth, Special?” I asked, cupping his cheek and running my thumb along his jawline.

“Yes.” He whispered, closing his eyes.

I shifted slightly, getting comfortable on my knees. I took hold of his leaking cock and gently pet around the base. I gave a quick glance towards the others. Alicia's dress was on the floor and it left her in her tights and undergarments. Papa had one hand in her hair, kissing up and down her neck. His other hand was in her underwear, working quiet whimpers out of her with his fingers. His eyes caught mine and he flashed me a smile. I smiled back.

Finally, I lowered my head and pressed a kiss to the tip of Special's cock. His hand landed hard on my shoulder and he dug his claws into me, ripping through my shirt. I did not care. I opened my mouth and let his cock slide in past my lips. The bitter and smoky flavor was strong but I didn't let it stop me from swirling my tongue around his head.

“Fuck.” Special sighed and tightened his grip on my shoulder enough to break skin. It burned but felt good enough to send a wave of pleasure straight down my spine.

I pulled off and licked over his shaft, mentally trying to work out if and how I could take his whole length. His cock wasn't incredibly thick but he had a few inches on Papa and I sometimes struggled getting him all in. I knew that I had to pace myself and just focus on giving Special the pleasure he deserved. I was way ahead of myself with the thought of deep throating him. I took the cock back into my mouth, tonguing around the head a few times, letting my saliva really coat it. I took a little more and started to bob my head.

Special was moaning and I could feel him shaking under me. He was trying so hard to keep still and not thrust into my mouth. I worked my fist over what I couldn't get into my mouth and I hollowed my cheeks each time I pulled up. I was slowly getting used to his unique taste and guessing by the sounds he was making, he thoroughly enjoyed my efforts.

“Let me taste you Alicia. Let me show you how good I am with my tongue.” I heard Papa say. My cock twitched when she replied yes.

“Copia.” Special whined, hips jerking as I moaned around his cock. He let go of my shoulder and I could feel the blood beading up where his claws had dug in. “I want you to take more. Can you take more?” He whispered, twisting his hand through my hair again. He gave my head a firm push.

I pulled up, flicking my tongue over his slit. I took a deep breath in through my nose and took his cock down until I gagged. I pulled back off and was breathing heavily against his pelvic bone. “Give me a minute Special.” I whispered, voice strained.

“Yes, yes Copia.” He said, petting down the back of my neck. “Take your time.”

I rolled my eyes up and saw that Special had his eyes closed. His lips were parted, black tongue poking out between his sharp teeth. His lips and chin were wet with drool and he was panting quietly. I unwrapped my fingers from around his cock base and I spent a minute teasing at his balls. His leg started to shake and his tail flicked out, wrapping loosely over my shoulder, the tip tapping the back of my neck.

“Oh, L-Lucifer, n'yes.” I heard Alicia cry out.

Both Special and I shot our attentions to the other two. Alicia was on her back, legs spread, and Papa's face buried between them. I moaned at the sight. Special tightened the wrap of his tail around my neck and he dribbled some drool down onto my cheek.

It was difficult for me to pull my gaze away but I did it. I took Special's cock back between my lips, working him in and out of my mouth until I was able to get more than half of him in. I regulated my pace to match the muffled moans of Papa. When I looked up at Special, keeping his tip in my mouth, I found him watching them intently. His hand found its way back to my head, holding me down as I worked him with my lips and tongue.

“Do you want to cum in my mouth Special?” I asked quietly, taking a break from blowing him to just pepper kisses along his hips and lower belly.

“Y-yes Cardinal Copia.” Special replied. “But not now.”

“When?” I asked, biting a spot on his belly opposite the other one I left a bit earlier.

“Next time.” He said. “I want to cum fucking you tonight.”

I shuddered at his words. I wanted that too. “Fuck me now, then.” I said, sitting up.

“Fu-fuck! Oh, P-papa.” Alicia screamed out and it drew my attention. I watched her body convulsing and Papa sitting back, her wetness covering the lower portion of his face.

My cock twitched and strained inside my pants, absolutely more turned on knowing he just made her cum with his tongue. I was dazed, watching him get up off the sofa and cross over to the one where Special and I were. I moaned obscenely when Papa leaned over Special, and kissed him hard and deep. My body was in overload, seeing the two of them together like that. I hadn't ever thought about what it would be like to see the two men I was completely enamored with kissing and the sight had me leaking. They battled for control of the kiss and it was Papa that proved victorious. A part of me wondered if maybe Special let him win.

It wasn't until I felt the sofa cushions sink down that I realized that Alicia had come over and knelt down behind me. I was surprised to feel her arms wrap around me. She trailed one hand up my front and guided me into a more upright position.

“I, um, I w-was w-wondering if I, um. C-can I k-kiss y-you C-copia?” She whispered, breath hot against my neck. “I-I've w-want to for s-so long.”

I'd never before kissed a woman, never before had any interest but I found myself nodding slowly. That night was certainly a night of firsts and I found myself quite interested in her offer. I leaned back into her, shoulders pressed against the soft cushion of her small breasts. I turned my head and let my lips brush over hers. The soft whine she made sent a shiver through my body and soon the kiss had deepened.

After a few moments, I felt Papa's arms pulling me away from Alicia and his lips crashed into mine. I moaned deeply into his mouth and was partially distracted as I felt Special work open my fly with shaking hands. My eyes slipped shut. Papa ran his fingers through my hair and kissed down my neck as Alicia started to unbutton my shirt. My body was in sensory overload. I felt the ghoul's hand close around my heavily leaking erection and before I comprehended any of it, I came with a strangled groan. I slumped back into Alicia, who despite being small was strong enough to hold me up. Papa's lips were back on mine, kissing me through the wave of my orgasm.

“Fuck, that was hot Cardinal Copia.” Special whispered.

I slowly opened my eyes and was greeted with the sight of Special licking his hand clean. I shifted my gaze and saw Papa staring at me, with an amused grin on his face.

“Is this all too much for you Raffaele?” He asked, voice deep with lustful need but still reflecting the amusement of his grin. His finger traced down my right sideburn before he gently held me by my chin. He dipped his head for a quick peck.

“Yes.” I whispered. “B-but I want more.”

I felt Alicia lean over and press her lips to mine. The kiss was brief and sweet. “Th-there is, um, th-there is m-more C-cardinal C-copia.” She whispered.

My eyes slid closed again. Papa was petting over my torso, raking his fingers through my chest hair. Special was touching my hip, kneading the skin and gently pricking it with his claws. Papa flicked my left nipple. Alicia started tugging down my pants.

“Let's take this to the bedroom Raffaele.” Papa whispered and I nodded.  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	3. I've Wanted It For A Long Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the foursome smut fest. Also a sweet glimpse into the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter.
> 
> Regularly scheduled plot coming soon. 😁
> 
> Thanks for reading! 🖤🖤

I was laid back on the bed, all of my clothes stripped away. Papa was knelt over me, a knee set at each side of my hips. He too was naked. I had my hand around his cock, stroking him steadily. He was looking down at me, biting his lip to stop himself from moaning at my touch. I wish he wasn't silencing himself. I loved the sounds of his moans. I loved everything about him. I focused my movement at his cock head and he finally let a groan slip past his lips. I smiled up at him.

I couldn't see Special or Alicia but I knew they were there. I felt their touches. I could hear the quiet, wet sound of their kissing. Special was running his hands over my thighs, tickling up their fronts before scratching down the inside. I moaned quietly, every time he repeated the action. I could feel Alicia's small hand working over my cock. Still too close to my previous orgasm, I was only half hard.

“Fuck Raffaele.” Papa whispered, rocking his hips gently. My fingers slipped up and down his shaft, spreading his pre-cum all over it. He reached down and put his hands in my hair, pulling me up so I was almost sitting. “Put your lips on me Raffaele.” He commanded softly.

I opened my mouth and took his cock in. I closed my lips around him and moaned deeply. The vibration caused his hips to jerk and he tightened his grip in my hair. I gasped, Papa's cock sliding out of my mouth. The hot and wet slide of Special's tongue moving over my balls got me hard in an instant. The feeling was unexpected but greatly appreciated. His hand replaced his girlfriend's and he started to jerk me off at a faster pace. I took Papa back into my mouth and teased under his head with my tongue. I whimpered at the attention I was receiving from Special. My eyes were closed but I opened them when I felt a slight shift on the mattress down by my legs. I watched as Alicia wrapped her arms around Papa's middle. She stretched her body up to run her lips over the side of his face.

“Y-you a-asked me if, if I, um, w-wanted y-you to f-fuck me.” She whispered, nibbling on his earlobe. His hips jerked and I took the thrust without a flinch. “I-if y-you st-still want t-to, y-you can. I, um, I w-want y-you to.”

Special stopped what he was doing and I groaned. “No, keep going.” I pleaded, bucking my hips once. He answered by taking one of my balls into his mouth, sucking on it. I moaned and flopped back on the bed, Papa's cock sliding out of my mouth with a wet pop.

“I will most certainly fuck you my dear girl.” Papa purred and twisted his body around to kiss Alicia. “Go lay down. I'll be right with you.”

Papa turned his attention back to me and he leaned down to kiss my cheek, then lips. “I've got to get up for a minute Raffaele, I'll be right back.” He said and kissed me before he climbed off me and slid out of bed.

It freed up the space for Special to crawl towards me. His claws curled over my cheeks and he kissed me hot and heavy. “Please tell me Copia, how you wish to do this?” He whispered against my lips. “How do you want me to fuck you?” He bit my bottom lip and I whined.

“Take me from behind Special.” I whispered. “I want to be able to see Alessandro and Alicia.”

The ghoul smiled at me. “Yes, okay Copia. Good. I like it that way.” He said, dipping his head to kiss down my neck. He shifted lower to bite over my chest, running his hot tongue over each bite before giving me a new one.

I shivered under him, the sharp prick of his teeth working me up. I was pleasantly surprised when I saw Alicia come up beside me. She touched my face, tracing her long and rounded nails from my hairline down to my chin. She thumbed over my mustache and leaned down to kiss my lips.

“Y-you're an in-incredibly s-sexy m-man C-copia.” She whispered, sitting back. “I, um, I h-hope y-you don't m-mind me saying s-so.”

I smiled at her, eyes fluttering as Special had reached my cock and began to swirl his tongue around it.

“I don't mind.” I sighed with a soft smile. “It's a nice compliment coming from an attractive woman such as yourself.” Alicia blushed at my words. I pushed myself up and kissed her. I found that I liked the feel of her lips moving with my own. She was a very good kisser and while I found no sexual attraction to her, I couldn't deny the kisses felt good.

Papa returned to the bed, holding onto a pack of condoms. He set them down beside my head and put his arms around Alicia's hips. He lowered his head and kissed over her shoulder. “You ready, my dear?” He murmured against her neck.

“Y-yes.” She whispered. “Oh, y-yes Papa.”

“Cardinal Copia.” Special said, lifting his head from my lap. His hands were set heavily on my thighs. “I am ready when you are.”

“I'm ready.” I said, looking into Special's eyes. “Oh Lucifer, I'm very ready.”

The ghoul squeezed my legs and got up onto his knees. He helped me get up onto mine and I watched as Papa passed him a bottle of lube. My stomach dropped and fluttered. Everything that night had be nothing short of wonderful but the moment I'd been eagerly awaiting was there. I'd finally have an opportunity to feel Special inside me. I'd no longer have to imagine what it might be like, I'd have experienced it for myself.

“Where do you want me?” I asked and angled my hips in the best way to show off my ass to him. I heard him moan as he softly scratched over my left cheek.

“Stay right where you are Copia.” Special said and I heard him snap open the bottle in his hand.

I was kneeling on all fours, just below the center of the mattress. I had my face towards the headboard. Special was right behind me, legs dangling over the foot of the bed. I watched as Papa pushed our large collection of pillows to the floor and lay Alicia out before him. Her head was at the top corner of the bed, body stretched sideways, along the top. She was holding onto her breasts, teasing her own nipples as Papa spread her legs wide and settled between them.

“Oh fuck.” I moaned, feeling Special slip two of his fingers into my asshole. I was so grateful his claws were retracted. His fingertips were soft as they brushed along my insides. My body jerked as he brushed over my prostate.

“You're so tight and warm Copia.” Special whispered, his voice right by my ear. He pressed his body to mine, chest to back as he started a slow pumping process with his fingers. “You are going to make me cum so quickly.” He mumbled, dragging his lips down over my shoulder and biting me hard enough I called out.

“Not too quickly, I hope.” I said, rolling my hips back onto his hand. My eyes were closed and I set a slow pace, his fingers slipping in and out. “I'm going to want to savor this moment Special. I, fuck, I've wanted it for a long time.”

“You only had to ask me Copia.” The ghoul said, pressing open mouthed kisses down my spine. I shuddered. “I'd have said yes. I just had no idea you were interested.”

My eyes flew open as I felt him pour more lube directly onto me. It was cold and I felt it glide down my crack. He pulled out his fingers, catching the drip as it moved lower, over my taint. I muttered a few curses as his fingertips tickled the sensitive skin. I groaned as he pushed his fingers back inside.

I was watching Papa. He'd slipped on a condom and was stroking himself with one hand. The other, he pressed against Alicia's sex, tracing over her slit before his fingers slipped in and disappeared in her folds. My body shuddered at the sound she made.

“Papa.” Special said, pulling his hand away from me. “Make sure you work her clit, she'll cum more than once.” I could hear the smile in his voice.

“Special, please.” I said, a little desperate. “Let me have your cock.”

“Be patient Copia.” Special said, rubbing over both my ass cheeks. “I'll fuck you soon enough.” There was a hint of laughter in his tone.

“You better hurry Special.” Papa teased, reaching out and touching my face. “He's a needy man.” He winked at me and I smiled lazily. His thumb traced over my bottom lip and I pulled the digit into my mouth with my tongue. I licked over the pad of his thumb and moaned softly as I sucked it. He pulled his hand away, taking with it a string of saliva.

“P-papa.” Alicia whimpered quietly.

I heard the tear of a foil packet and at the sound of a low moan, I knew Special was sliding a condom onto himself. Truth be told I wouldn't have cared if he left it off but I held no aversion to his choice to use it. I moaned out a yes when I felt him slide his cock between my cheeks, spreading the lube further.

“I'm going to fuck you now Cardinal Copia.” Special whispered in my ear.

I nodded rapidly. I wanted it. I needed it. I felt him guide his tip to my hole. His knuckles brushing over the inside of my cheek as he lined himself up. “Oh fuck yes.” I groaned as he pushed his cock inside me. My head dropped to the mattress below and I bit my lip hard. I was breathing heavily through my nose, whimpering as he pushed deeper.

“Fuck. Yes.” Special moaned. I felt his cock pulse inside me. It was very hot in its temperature. He pulled out and slowly pushed back in. My asshole stretched to take him a little deeper. It felt like ages before he bottomed out but when he did I wanted to cry. I felt so incredibly full, never before taking someone so deep inside me. I let out a low whine as he started to pull back.

“Fuck!” I gasped as he slammed back in. “Oh. Fuck yes. Ah, Special.” I babbled as he started a steady pace of thrusting.

I lifted my head and watched as Papa moved his hips, fucking Alicia slowly. Her eyes were tightly closed, her cheeks flushed red. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip as he started to thrust a little harder. I looked up at Papa's face, watching him pant quietly. He looked focused, determined to make it as good as possible for the sister.

“Oh my Satan.” I cried, Special hitting my sweet spot on a well angled thrust. My vision whited at the edges but I didn't cum. I was getting there but was determined to hold off. “Harder.” I said through clenched teeth.

Special started to fuck me harder, slamming his hips into my ass over and over. He reached down and under me, taking my cock in his hand. I keened loudly as he teased at the leaking head.

“Yes, oh Lucifer yes.” I whispered.

“Fuck Copia.” Special whimpered, keeping up with his heavy thrusting. His other hand scratched up my back until he reached my neck. I felt the claw on his thumb dig into my nape as his other four fingers wrapped around the side of my throat. “You feel so tight Copia, so good around my cock.”

“Special.” I cried out, working my hips back, meeting him with every snap of his hips.

I was leaking onto the sheets below, rutting against his hand. He'd stopped stroking me and just held on, letting me fuck into his fist. My body started to tremble and I knew I was inching closer to my second climax of the night. I slowed my hips in an attempt to pull myself back from the edge.

Alicia was moaning and gasping. Her words were more broken up than usual and she cried out as Papa slammed his hips into her. He was grunting and groaning over her. His hands were squeezing her breasts. She opened her eyes and looked at me. It took one last thrust into her and Papa had the sister shaking violently and screaming his name. He worked his thumb over her clit and she orgasmed again, just like Special said she would.

I felt Special laying over my back again. Working his hips in a frenzied pace, pounding me again and again. He was growling deeply and started to headbutt the back of my neck, grinding his horns into me. He was panting loudly, I felt his hot drool spilling over my shoulder. He squeezed my neck tightly and I felt my vision go white.

“Cardinal Copia, fuck!” Special shouted as his thrusts became erratic. He came hard, filling the condom, digging his claws into my throat. His grip loosened and I felt him purring against my back.

I felt Papa reach out and touch my face. He whispered something and the two of us came together, sharing and feeling each other's orgasm. My mind went blank and I collapsed to the bed, blacked out. I don't remember what happened after that.

●♡•---------------•♡●

I woke up to the sound of Asmodeus pawing and scratching at the bedroom door. I was exhausted and a little fuzzy in the brain. I could feel Papa pressed up behind me. His arm was draped over my middle and he was snoring quietly against my neck. I leaned into his embrace, feeling so content to be laying with the man I loved.

Curled up on my other side, was Special. His legs were entwined with mine and his head was resting on my chest. His tail and arms were twitching and he was making quiet chirping sounds in his sleep. A lift of my head let me know that Alicia was on his other side, spooning him and snoring softly against his shoulder.

The curtains were closed but the edges were bright from the daylight on the other side. I was an early riser by nature but there was absolutely nothing at all that could draw me from that bed. I was more than happy and content to get a little more sleep with the company I held.

I turned my face to Papa and I kissed his cheek. “I love you Alessandro.” I whispered. He was definitely still sleeping so I didn't think he'd hear me. He didn't have to hear me. I knew he knew that and I knew he loved me too.

I turned back to the sleep twitchy ghoul and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I love you, Special.” I said. I was glad that he was asleep, still to nervous to tell him those three words. I think he knew but I wouldn't know for sure, not until I mustered the courage to tell him. I wondered if and when I would.

I snuggled up between them and closed my eyes. I was ready for more rest. The long wedding reception the day before and the night's activities had left me drained. Just as the grasp of sleep pulled me in, I felt a soft, hot kiss to the center of my chest.

“I love you too Cardinal Copia.”  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	4. Your New Assistant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cardinal Copia meets his new assistant and slips back into awkward Cardi mode.
> 
> Also Copia/Papa cuteness and shenanigans.
> 
>  
> 
> ***made slight timing edits to this chapter***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hadn't planned to finish this chapter so quickly but found motivation after a good day.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this so far. Thanks for reading. More soon.

“You know, I really wish you could help me out with all this paperwork. There is just too much for me to do this alone. It's piling up and I'm sick of looking at it.” I said in a grumpy manner, dropping my hands heavily onto my desk. “But no, you always just sit there and look pretty.” I sighed.

Isabella perked up and wiggled her nose at me. She was sitting on my desk and just finished a grape that I'd given her. She still had little beads of moisture on her whiskers and it was incredibly cute. I lifted my phone off the table beside my desk and snapped a picture of her. I sent it to Papa.

It was Tuesday afternoon, a week and a day since the reception and week until Papa and I had plans to leave for our much delayed, much anticipated honeymoon. I still had plenty of work to catch up on, after all that had happened close to two months before. In addition to my catch up work, I had my current work to keep up with. I was exhausted seven days a week, having to give up my Saturdays off to keep working. I wanted nothing more than to sleep for two days time, recharge myself, as I'd been running on naps and an insane amount of coffee. I felt like I was barely functioning.

The short hours I was not in my office were spent sleeping, what little I could manage anyway. I ate when Papa reminded me to and I did spend time with him and the rats but I mostly ended up dozing off mid conversation or halfway through feeding the little ones. Sex was absolutely out of the question, there just wasn't the time or energy. The only opportunity was the night of the reception, beforehand, nothing. I felt like a terrible husband. I knew Papa understood and he never once complained about our work required distance. He was even around to help me play catch up when he could find the time. His workload had increased as well. We cherished the moments we did have, even if they were spent sleeping. At least we had the chance to sleep together.

I worked through my lunch that day as Papa was in meetings and I didn't feel up to eating alone. He left even before I had and his mood was beyond cranky. I wouldn't see him until after dinner time that evening. At least I had Isabella to keep me company in the office. I spent several minutes shifting around piles of papers, much too tired to actually sort through them. I thought maybe if I pretended to work, something would magically get done. I knew it wouldn't but it kept me from doing absolutely nothing.

Sisters Elana and Sarah had returned to work, as life settled down once more. We still saw them often but had not in the last week. I was just too busy. I promised the following week I'd take my Saturday and we'd meet up for dinner. If he wasn't too tired, I was hoping to convince Papa to cook for us. It had been some time since he had done so.

Imperator had sent Special on press tour and he'd been gone just a day out of six. Sister Alicia went along with him and that left me without an assistant. I didn't mind that Alicia had gone. She deserved time to do other clergy related tasks, not just menial paperwork. She also deserved to spend the time away with her boyfriend. I was only bothered by the fact that Imperator had promised me a second assistant and it'd been weeks and I still heard nothing more on the matter. I'd been too set in my old ways of kissing her ass to bring it up. I didn't want her to think I couldn't handle my workload, except I really couldn't. And in the long run I'd probably end up looking bad when things weren't getting done.

My phone dinged, alerting me that Papa had responded. I opened the message and it was a selfie of him looking incredibly bored. I laughed quietly. The angle of the picture showed right up his nose, clearly an attempt to snap the image discreetly. I felt a little bad for him. He hated to be bored. He hated the day long meetings more, almost as much as the twice yearly conferences he was forced to attend. I typed out a reply to him. A sad face emoji and two black hearts. His reply was immediate. A single emoji, the crying face. I frowned. I truly felt bad for him.

A knock on my door stopped me from sending another text and I set my phone down on the desk, careful to lock it so that Isabella wouldn't set anything off if she chose to climb over it.

“It's open, you may come in.” I called out. I had no idea who it could have been. I was a little excited though, the mystery of it my first bit of anything interesting to happen that day.

The door opened and a brother of sin walked through. I didn't recognize him and that sort of threw me off. I usually remembered new hires as I'd been in charge of admissions. He was dressed in black robes, as the new hire uniform was required in the first year. It was optional after that. He was tall, I'd say over to six feet but as I was sitting I had no real way of knowing. He had a muscular build and walked with the slightest of limps. His hair was tousled, jet black in color with a dark olive skin. His eyes were bright blue and his expression was part serious, part nervous. He looked older than most new hires but sometimes people, like myself, heard their calling later in life. Lucifer did not discriminate and nor would I.

“Cardinal Copia?” He asked taking a step closer to the desk. Isabella ran to the corner, sniffing the air curiously.

“Yes, and you are?” I replied, getting up from my seat and standing next to the desk. I gently pushed Isabella to the side.

“Brother Orion Rodriguez.” He answered. His voice had a distinct accent but I couldn't place it in the moment. “I've been sent down here by Sister Imperator, your eminence. I am to be your new assistant.”

“Oh, well great.” I said with an awkward smile. I thought it would have been nice for Imperator to tell me she was sending someone down. I had desperately needed help but I was in no way prepared to train someone at that moment. “It will be nice to have a new face down here. This wing isn't very busy. Most of the time it's me and the walls.” I said, laughing quietly.

He didn't laugh. His face hardly moved from it's serious expression. “Yes, I've been told so Cardinal.” Brother Orion said. “I requested the position. I knew there was an opening and I'd like the chance to work with you Cardinal Copia. I aspire to be a cardinal one day.”

“Well it's a good position to get into.” I said and only after the words left my mouth did I realize it probably sounded completely stupid and dirty if taken out of context. I laughed at myself, the sound loud and awkward. I cleared my throat and tried again. “It's a lot of hard work Brother Orion, but I am sure with strict rule following and an honest dedication you will get there some day.”

“I hope so.” Orion said and smiled for the first time.

“Very good.” I said, clapping my hands together and holding them out in front of me in an awkward manner. “I must admit that I was not expecting you today so I have nothing prepared.”

“Would you prefer if I come back tomorrow then Cardinal?” He asked.

“No. No don't be silly. You came all the way down here I'm sure there must be something I can do for you or find for you to do.” I said. I looked around my office as if maybe its walls held an answer. “Do you like rats?” I asked, scooping Isabella up.

“I don't know any.” Brother Orion replied flatly. “I'm guessing that you do.” He said.

“Very much so.” I said with a smile. “My husband and I have thirty. This is one of them. Her name is Isabella. I take her to work with me often.” I was rambling like a fool.

“I did not know you were married Cardinal.” He said and was eyeing Isabella with a hint of uncertainty.

“I am.” I said and set the rat back down on the desk. She ran off to hide behind the computer as she often did. “To Papa Emeritus the Third.”

Brother Orion's eyes went wide. “The leader of this church?” He asked as if he couldn't believe it. I supposed he really was new. I thought everyone knew that.

“The one and only.” I said with a fond smile. “May I ask you how long ago you joined our church, Brother Orion?”

“I had my calling just two months ago.” He replied after a short hesitation. “I have arrived here just last Thursday.”

“Well, I do hope that you find it pleasing here. It's a wonderful community.” I said. “I was going to get myself a fresh mug of coffee before you arrived. Perhaps you'd like to join me? We can talk and maybe get to know one another a little better before we start working together.”

“I do not drink coffee, Cardinal.” Brother Orion said. “I don't consume any caffeine.” He explained further.

“Very well then. I'd still like to extend my invitation to chat. I am in need of coffee, so I will go get one.” I said.

“Perhaps I will take your original offer and return tomorrow, when there is some real work to be done.” He said, tone rather serious. “You have a pleasant afternoon Cardinal Copia.”

“You too Brother Orion.” I said and I have no idea why but I raised my hand as if to offer a high five as a means of saying goodbye.

The brother looked at me strangely, left me hanging and walked out of my office.

I turned to Isabella once I stopped hearing his footfalls in the corridor. “Isn't this going to be fun?” I muttered sarcastically. I held my hand out to her. She put her little rat hand in mine. “I knew you'd not leave me hanging dear girl.” I whispered with a laugh. She squeaked.

“Ah shit.” I muttered. “I should have at least given him an office.”

●♡•---------------•♡●

“I have seen death, the permanence of it my darling Raffaele and I would still choose it over that fucking meeting.” Papa said, leaning to put his plate down on the coffee table.

The two of us had taken a ride into town and gotten ourselves a small pepperoni and sausage pizza to share. Too tired to deal with the crowd at dinner in the dining room we opted to do our own thing and took the pie home and ate on the sofa. It was just what we both needed, filling and delicious.

“Stop being so dramatic Alessandro.” I whispered, touching his cheek and smiling softly. “I am sure it wasn't that bad.” I took the last bite of my remaining crust and leaned over to set my empty plate on top of his. When I sat back, I cuddled up against him.

“Then you sit through the next one.” He said with a huff. “I hate meetings.” He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on top of my head. I smiled when he started rubbing my back.

“I know you do. But it's over. You don't have to think about it anymore.” I said, closing my eyes. My intention was not to sleep, merely rest my tired eyes.

“Yeah, until the next one.” He sighed. “Enough complaining from me. How was your day?”

“Eh, I got a lot of work done but spent a lot of time bullshiting around too.” I said, laughing quietly. “Oh. I met my new assistant. Much too serious a man.”

“Well maybe he will lighten up some once he sees how unprofessional you are.” Papa teased, giving my hip a pinch.

“I'm professional.” I said, looking up at him.

“I know you are Raffaele. I'm just being an ass.” He said with a grin. He dipped his head and kissed my nose.

“Yes. You're good at that.” I said and grinned.

“What should we do tonight? We should do something.” He said, petting through my hair. His fingers caught up in some tangles.

“Sleep?” I suggested.

“We always sleep.” He sighed.

“Well what do you have in mind?” I asked.

“Nothing. That's why I asked you.” He whispered. “We could watch a movie?”

I hummed. It was an idea and one that required no energy at all. “What movie?”

“I don't care.” He replied.

“Well I don't really care either so you pick.” I said. “I promise I will try to stay awake. I can't promise I will but I can promise to try.”

“Is this your way of telling me that you are going to fall asleep?” He asked, laughing.

“No.” I whined. “I'm really going to try and stay awake. You should pick something I haven't seen yet. It might hold my interest longer.”

“We could watch a comedy, laughing will keep you awake.” Papa said, gliding his hand down my back. “Would you like to laugh?”

“Comedy works for me.” I said. I'd honestly have watched anything. His indecisiveness was making me more tired than anything at that moment. I just wanted him to pick something.

“Oh! I have an idea. We can watch Dawn of the Dead. The original of course. That unintentionally makes me laugh.” He said and gave my ass a little squeeze.

“Great. Sounds perfect.” I said and sat myself up. “Are you making popcorn?”

“Can you not spill it all over the bed this time?” He asked. “I was picking kernels off my ass for a week every night last time.”

“Yes I can not spill it.” I said with a smile. “Just don't surprise me with your wandering hands this time.” I laughed.

“Hands to myself tonight my darling. I'm too tired for sexy times.” He said and put his hand over his heart.

“Have we really gotten to the point where we're already too tired for sex all the time?” I whispered. I was half joking.

“Never my Raffaele! This is just our work has been rough on us. There is no need to worry.” He said and leaned over to kiss me. “There's still plenty of sexy things that the two of us need to do.” He whispered before kissing me a second time.

●♡•---------------•♡●

Papa and I climbed into bed, dressed in only our boxers. The animals were fed and taken care of for the night. Asmodeus was curled up on the floor on Papa's side of the bed, tearing up half the pizza box. I sat with my back propped up on many pillows and was munching away at the bowl of popcorn in my lap. Papa was pressing buttons on his remote control and getting the movie set up to watch. He settled down and put his head on my shoulder once it started.

“What is this about?” I asked quietly.

“Just watch it and you will see.” Papa answered. “If you talk through the whole thing I can't promise I won't smother you with a pillow.”

“I do not talk through entire movies.” I said, cramming a handful of popcorn into my mouth.

“Yes you do.” He replied, laughing.

“No. I asked a question.” I sighed.

“And you're doing it now Raffaele. The movie is on and your mouth is moving.” There was a lightness in his tone and I knew he was just messing with me.

I was completely okay with it. In fact, I decided then that I would just keep it up. He'd seen the movie before. I was entertained. I saw no harm in being a pain to him.

“Well, I wouldn't be talking if you just answered the question for me in the first place.” I said, setting the popcorn bowl down and snuggled up to him, closer than I already was. “Will you answer my question Alessandro?”

“Shut up, eh?” He said and put his hands on my shoulders. “And you're blocking the television.”

“Answer me my love, please.” I said, steadying myself on my knees, purposely blocking the screen at that point. “Let me ask again, in case you have forgotten. What is the movie about?” I was grinning at him and I could see he was holding back laughter.

“If I tell you will you shut up and watch?” He asked.

I shrugged. “Maybe.” I whispered.

“Zombies.” He whispered. “Now move.” He poked me right in the belly.

“No.” I said and leaned over to kiss him. I didn't kiss him deep, just a little peck on the lips. Still, I did not move.

“You're a ridiculous man Raffaele.” Papa mumbled against my lips. He didn't pull back either.

“Maybe I am.” I said and put my hand on his shoulder to steady myself. “I could say that you're ridiculous too.”

“You'd be right.” He whispered and finally kissed me back. “Please watch the movie with me?”

I let my lips linger a little longer then I nodded my head. “Only because you said please.” I giggled and moved back to my seat at his side.

“Do you want me to restart it? You missed the beginning.” He said and put his hand down on my leg.

“Yes please.” I said and plunked my head down on his shoulder. “If you don't mind.”

“For you? No I don't mind.” He said and lifted the remote control to restart the film.

“Thank you my love.” I whispered. He kissed the top of my head in response.

The movie played for about two minutes before I sat up straight and turned to look at Papa.

“What kind of zombies?” I asked, fighting back a laugh.

“I fucking hate you.” He sighed, shaking his head.

I started laughing, quite loudly. I was able to keep my outburst short and calmed enough to turn back to the screen. “No you don't.” I whispered.

“You're right, I don't.” He said. “Now pass me the popcorn.”

I reached down into the bowl and picked up a single popped kernel. I threw it at him. “More?” I asked. I was so over tired I'd gone completely childish and silly.

“Maybe you're wrong.” Papa deadpanned.

“Hmm?” I hummed.

“I do hate you.” He said and reached his own hand into the bowl.

“No. I'm sure you don't.” I said. “Stop crunching so loud, I'm trying to pay attention to this.”

He looked at me and rolled his eyes. I smiled and booped him on the nose. He stuck out his tongue at me.

We both quieted down and watched the movie, snuggled up close. At some point, Asmodeus hopped up on the bed and curled up on Papa's shins. I maneuvered around and stretched myself out on the bed. I put my head in his lap and kept my eyes on the screen. It really was an entertaining movie. I made a quiet, happy sound when he started petting my hair.

“Do you want to have sex tonight?” I whispered, halfway through the movie. I'd turned my head and nuzzled his belly.

“After the movie?” He asked. “The best part is coming up.”

“Is the best part better than sex?” I asked.

“No.” He answered with a quiet huff of a laugh. “Pretty darn close though.” He teased.

“Really?” I asked. The scene must have been good.

“No not really, don't be ridiculous.” Papa replied laughing out loud. “No movie scene has or ever will be better than sex with you my darling Raffaele.”

“That's good to know.” I said and giggled. “So you're not too tired for after?”

“I'm tired but not too tired I suppose.” He said. “What about you old man? It's surely past your bedtime.”

“Well, we are already in bed.” I joked.

“True.” He sighed and gently massaged the back of my neck. “Should I stop the movie and-”

“No. I'm actually enjoying this one.” I interrupted him. “We can watch to the end. I'm invested.”

That was when Asmodeus got up from his place down on Papa's legs. He sauntered over and nudge his nose against my face. “Move sweet kitty.” I said. “You're not see through.”

Papa made a quiet kissy sound and tapped the pillow at his side. The cat looked up and lept over my head, landing right in the popcorn bowl, sending the uneaten portion all over the place.

“Dammit.” Papa whispered.

“It wasn't me this time.” I said, sitting up. I lifted the cat and gently dropped him off the side of the bed. “I'll help clean it up.”

Papa paused the movie and the two of us spent ten minutes searching the bed for stray kernels. We even shook out the sheets to be on the safe side. Once it was cleaned up, and I carried the bowl out to the mini bar counter after throwing away the rest of the popcorn, we settled back into bed.

Neither of us saw the end of the movie as we both fell asleep.

●♡•---------------•♡●

The following morning, Papa and I got up around the same time. We took a quick shower, together to save time of course. We went to the kitchen to make ourselves some coffee. Papa had no meetings to attend so he took the time to walk me downstairs to my office.

I did not have Isabella with me that morning, knowing I would be busy with setting up Brother Orion in his office and showing him how to do some of the weekly tasks. I was hoping he'd be a bit more at ease and willing to talk. I didn't like the idea of working with someone who wasn't pleasant to be around. I was banking on his serious attitude the day before being just first day jitters. I half expected him to be at the office door when I arrived but he was not there. In no rush to start his own paperwork, Papa followed me inside my office.

“Oy Raffaele. It's a mess in here.” Papa said, brushing past me and sitting down in my desk chair.

“It's not a mess.” I said. “Admittedly, disorganized but I have a system. There's a lot to catch up on.”

He grinned at me. “No, this is a mess my darling husband. Your office is starting to look like mine.” He teased.

I walked around the desk and stood myself between his legs. “It's not that bad.” I whispered, leaning down and pressing my forehead to his. “Once I catch up there will be order again.”

“Do you want some help?” He asked me and I was pleasantly surprised.

Smiling at him, I stood up straight again. “Don't you have your own work to do?” I said.

“Yes, but I don't want to do it.” He answered and took hold of my hand.

“But you'd want to do mine?” I asked, letting him pull me down into his lap. My arms immediately circled his neck for balance.

“Not really.” He whispered, kissing the bend in my jaw. “I'd like to spend a little time in here with you though.” He trailed kisses along my jawline until he stopped at my chin. “Don't you miss working with me?”

I sighed, feeling my skin start to tingle at his gentle kisses. “I miss it very much Alessandro.” I replied, playing with his hair. “But I have this sinking suspicion that you staying here has nothing to do with getting anything done.”

“Maybe not.” He said and pushed his mouth against mine.

I kissed him back, sliding my hands up through his hair. I held his face to my own as I deeply sighed. “We can't be doing this right now.” I whispered, hating the fact I had to say it. “Brother Orion will be here shortly.”

Papa sighed as well and lifted his hand to cup my cheek. “Will you join me for lunch in my office then?” He asked quietly. “Actual lunch is optional.”

“I look forward to it my love.” I said giving him a little kiss on the end of his nose. “Maybe we can take an extended lunch and go upstairs.” I smiled at him.

“What about all this work you have to do?” He asked, a little glint in his eyes.

“Are you saying no to the extended lunch then?” I asked, laughing softly.

“Absolutely not.” He replied. “I'm just asking about your workload.”

“If Brother Orion has any semblance of common sense, I'm sure he'd be perfect to help with the workload.” I said, petting down Papa's neck. “And our little conversation after dinner last night got me thinking.”

“Oh no. Raffaele is thinking.” Papa said to the otherwise empty room.

“Be quiet.” I giggled. “I'm thinking that no matter how much work we have to do, we should never sacrifice our time together. We make time for one another, the work will be there when we're done.”

“You just need to get laid.” Papa whispered and nibbled at my neck.

“That's part of it.” I said, leaning my head back to expose more of the minimal bare skin showing to him. “But even non sexual things. The movie time last night was nice. And don't you dare call me out for falling asleep at the end. You're just as guilty.”

“I agree with you my darling.” He whispered and put his hands on my hips. “I should go before I change my mind about working at all today.”

“You are right. You should go now.” I said quietly. “I'm half tempted to ditch out on work as well.” I slipped out of his lap and watched him stand up.

“I will see you at noon? One? Two?” He said.

I pulled him into a hug and gave him one more kiss. “I'll text you.” I said.

“Oki doki. Have a good day Raffaele. I love you.” Papa said and walked backwards to the door.

“Love you too.” I said with a smile. “I'll come up to your office. I will text you when I'm on my way.”

“I'll be awaiting that text.” He said and stepped out the door.

“Do some work while your up there.” I said with a laugh.

“You do some work too.” He said and was gone with a wave of his hand.

I lifted my coffee mug up from the desk and took a drink as I sat down in my chair. I figured I'd check through my email while I waited for my assistant to arrive.

My cell phone dinged and I dug it out of my pocket. It was a text from Papa. I smiled, shaking my head. He hadn't been gone two minutes. I opened the message and it read: 

‘miss you already’

I laughed quietly and typed out a reply.

‘You're too much. But I miss you too.’

I set my phone down on my table and turned to the computer to scan the inbox for important things.  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	5. The Addition of #31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copia deals with the first full day of Brother Orion as his assistant. It doesn't go smoothly and Imperator has a few choice words that leave him disappointed and bewildered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so upset I'm posting this slower than I have intended. I'm just being extra careful and much harder on myself to produce quality work.
> 
> Life is really kicking me while I'm down so I'm not as happy with my progress but I'm quite pleased with this chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading. It means a lot to me :)
> 
> More soon. 🖤

The time was ten o'clock on the dot when Brother Orion arrived and stood inside the door to my office. I was up on my feet, opposite my desk, scanning through a shelf looking for a record book. I saw him come in and he needn't knock as I was right in his line of vision.

“Good morning Cardinal Copia.” He said.

I offered a smile. “Good morning Brother Orion.” I replied. “Please come on in and take a seat, I'll be right with you.” I grabbed the book I needed and went back to my desk. I stood at it, not bothering to sit down.

The brother had taken a seat in the chair opposite my desk and was looking up at me. His expression was still quite serious. He said nothing to me, just stared at me. It made me a little anxious but it was an easy talk down to calm myself. I've dealt with serious before and it truly wasn't too terrible. I only wished he was more open and fun.

“I will bring you to your office in a few minutes.” I explained. “I'd just like take a few minutes to go over some of the things that I'd expect of you while working for me.”

“That is just fine by me.” He said. “I hadn't expected my own office so that has come as a surprise.”

“Yes, you will have your own office and you may set it up however you wish to Brother. It's just down the hall a ways, just past the office of Sister Alicia.” I said. I put the book I was holding down on my desk and lifted a stack of papers I'd been sorting through before he arrived. “May I ask you to fill me in on any filing experience you have?”

“I cannot say that I particularly have any experience filing but I have years of bookkeeping under my belt Cardinal. I was head of accounting at my last job for many years.” He started. “I left that job of my own free will, so it's not as if I was bad at my job.”

“Well I am the person in charge of accounting and finances at the church, so maybe one day I'll ask you for help.” I said and handed him the papers I was holding. “For now, simple filing is all I need done. I have fallen behind so these are the summaries for 2016.”

“I am happy to assist in anyway Cardinal Copia. Filing is fine by me.” He replied. “A job is a job and I don't think any less of doing anything I can, even outside my skill set.”

“Great.” I said and took a deep breath. “I'll have you start with this group of pages. There are already cabinets set up in the office, you will see.”

“May I ask what hours I will be needed down here?” Brother Orion said next, setting the papers on his lap, not bothering to look and see what they were.

“I'm here Sunday through Fridays. I'm usually in early, around seven.” I said, leaning my hip on the side of my desk. “I do not expect you to be here that early Brother Orion, not unless you prefer those earlier hours. Most people around here start at ten.”

“I am best in the morning Cardinal but am open to any hours you have. My only request is that I may take Sundays off.” He said.

“I'm usually alone on Sunday so it will be no problem to keep things that way.” I said. It wasn't as if Sundays were particularly busy. I mostly played catch up in the morning and took the afternoons off. “How about we start you Monday through Friday, eight to four?” I suggested.

“You're the boss so that sounds fine to me.” He said. “Is there a set time for lunch?”

“No set time. I usually take mine at one but you may go any time you see fit.” I answered his question.

I was terrible with being left in charge of people. Even though Sister Alicia worked for me most of the time, she still answered to Imperator. I'd been under the impression that Brother Orion would too but there he was saying I was in charge. I'd have to ask Imperator at our next meeting.

“If you want to know what I really think,” I began. “I don't care when you work. As long as you put in the expected hours and the job gets done, work when you want.”

“I will stick to the hours you gave me Cardinal. They suit me just fine and will give me my evenings alone.” He said.

“Excellent.” I said. “I think Mondays at ten I'd like to meet with you. I can fill you in with your tasks for the week. And I'm almost always in my office any time of the morning and afternoon to answer any questions you may have.”

“That all sounds agreeable. May I see my office now?” He said.

“Yes. Yes of course.” I said quickly. I'd honestly forgotten I still needed to bring him down there. I don't know where my mind had gone. I stood up from my leaning position. “Right this way.”

I walked out into the hallway and Brother Orion was a step or two behind me. I led him down past the door that led to Sister Alicia's office and to the next one. The door was open and I stepped into the mostly empty room. I turned on the light and walked closer to the desk.

“This will be your office.” I said once the brother had joined me inside. “As I said, feel free to set it up as you see fit. It's best to leave the filing cabinets along this wall though. They're heavy and already contain several files.”

Brother Orion took his time to look around the room. The back wall, furthest from the door, was where the filing cabinets stood. There were six across and minimal space between them and the side walls. To their right was a large window, looking outside but blocked by a very old elm tree. Light still got in but the office was darkest of the five in the corridor. To the left of the filing cabinets was a wall of empty bookshelves. They'd been used to store outdated files but once I took over my position a few years back, I had the room cleared. Next to the shelves was the door we had come in. Across from that, a desk and a chair that was probably older than the man who'd be using it.

“The restrooms are out to the left of the office. There's a small storage closet beyond them.” I explained without leaving the room to show him. “There's only one way in and out of this part of the church so you shouldn't find yourself getting lost, not that I think you would.” I found myself rambling.

“Is this office open access or will it be my own?” He asked, first thing he'd said in a while.

“It will be yours, but others will need to access the cabinets from time to time. But no one will be poking around the desk if that's what concerns you.” I replied. “I sincerely mean it when I say the room is yours, make it as comfortable as you wish Brother Orion.”

“I am a man of little need for things Cardinal, the way it is set up now will be more than sufficient.” He said, speaking calmly. “What little possessions I have are going to be kept in my dormitory.”

“Not even a picture? Perhaps a small plant?” I said, curious.

“Nothing.” He said.

My mind started to swirl with disbelief. This guy was boring and I hated to think that about him but he was completely unreadable. No wonder Imperator had taken a liking to him and hired him without my help or knowledge. I started to wonder if maybe she had done so to have him keep an eye on me. I sighed, fed up with my useless paranoia.

“Right then.” I said. I was about to say more when I heard a distinct noise of distress coming from the hallway. “Please excuse me.” I whispered and hurried out the door.

I stopped in the hall, just outside Sister Alicia's office. I heard the sound again. A loud chirp and scuffling noises from behind a baseboard. I listened carefully and when I was certain I found the location of the sound, I got down on my knees. Slowly, I crawled towards the wall and pulled back a piece of cracked molding along the floor. Just as I suspected, there was a large grey rat sitting there.

It squeaked loudly and I could see it twist as it tried to scurry away. It had its back foot caught between two crumbling marble tiles. Its beady black eyes were bugging and its body shook in fear.

“Hey little guy.” I whispered calmly. “I won't hurt you.”

It tried to scurry away again, but still he was stuck. Carefully, I reached out and pet over his back. The rodent seemed to calm down but it still chirped and squeaked. I gave his head a little scritch and held him gently down so I could work to free his little rat foot.

“Shh, shh just calm down little rat.” I whispered. “I'm trying to help you.” I couldn't help but think that calling him little was quite silly. Relatively speaking, he was a big rat. He was larger than Isabella was and must have made himself a good life in the church walls. He was strong and obviously well fed.

I managed to free him and I sighed sadly. His foot clearly had some damage and I wondered if he'd broken it while trying to make his escape. I was thankful he seemed to warm up to me and let me hold him close for a better inspection.

“I'm going to bring you into my office little, well big, guy. You shouldn't be walking around with an injured foot.” Upon closer inspection, I decided that his foot was definitely broken. I'd need to bring him upstairs. I had a rat first aid kit in my chambers.

I stood up and cradled the large rat in my arm. He was still shaking but made no attempt to get away from me. I walked back towards Brother Orion's office and poked my head inside.

“I am sorry about that.” I said. “I was going go tell you that each drawer in the filing cabinets is labeled clearly. I trust you can figure it out. I need to go, something came up. I'll be back.” It was most certainly unprofessional and probably quite rude but I left again before he could reply.

●♡•---------------•♡●

The door to our chambers opened and Papa walked through. I knew it was him without having to look. I was in the rats’ room tending to the injured rat I'd picked up.

“Raffaele?” He called out and I responded with, “In here.” He walked into the room and looked at me. “What are you doing?” He asked. “Who's that?” He pointed to the rat.

“I found him stuck in the wall downstairs. He has a broken foot. I'm wrapping it up to keep it in place” I said. “What are you doing here?” I asked, knowing he should still be working.

“I went to your office to look for you and you were not there.” He said. “I called you but your phone rang from your desk.”

“Yeah. I left it. I hurried up here to tend to this guy.” I said. “I also sort of abandoned Brother Orion in his office.”

“Eh, he'll get over it.” Papa said. “Is he still acting all serious and boring?”

“Very. I hope he doesn't stay that way. I'm going to hate that.” I sighed.

“Give him time. I am sure he will be a good man to work with.” Papa said and walked closer to where I was standing. “Will this guy be okay?”

I looked up from the rat and smiled at Papa. I was optimistic about the break and my ability to help the rat heal. “I believe so. I'd like to keep him a few days in the small enclosure until he can at least walk properly.” I said. “From what I can tell his little toes are broken, not his whole foot or leg.”

“Would you like to keep him?” He asked, putting his hand on the small of my back and leaning over to better see the rat. “I mean, not that we should pluck them from the wild or anything but maybe he will stay out of trouble if we keep him.”

I kept my hand loosely over the rat but turned my full attention to Papa. I kissed his cheek. “Did you want another Alessandro?” I asked with a silly grin.

“I'd not be opposed to the idea.” He whispered. “It's not like we don't have the room. And your experience caring for them may benefit the little guy. May I pet him?”

“Yes, of course. Just be mindful that he may not be used to being touched. He hasn't bitten me but you should be careful.” I said.

Papa moved around me and stood flush against the counter I'd been working on. He gently pet between the rat's ears and the creature wiggled his nose. He seemed calm and I seriously entertained the idea of keeping him. Papa was right, he had no place in the church and living in its walls would increase the chance of him getting hurt again, if not getting trapped, he was in danger of a ghoul finding him for a snack. If the rat adjusted to life in the small enclosure I'd be more than happy to introduce him to the others and move him in with them.

“Seems a calm little fellow.” Papa said, petting down the rat's back and tracing over his tail. “You don't suppose it's too soon for a name, do you?” He was smiling.

“Would you like to name him?” I asked with a smile of my own. “I think we can give him a name, something to call him as he heals at least.”

“You'll let me pick the name?” He asked, eyes wide with excitement.

“Yes you silly man.” I replied with a laugh. “You did well naming Philip and Jerome so I'm sure you'll think of a fitting or clever name for this guy.”

“Let's call him Behemoth. He's the biggest rat I've ever seen.” Papa said. “We can call him Heemy for short.”

“Perfect.” I whispered, my heart doing a little flutter at his idea for an endearing nickname. “Would you like to help me get him settled down before I have to go back to work?”

“Yes I'd like to help.” He said and I could see a little spark of apprehension in his eyes as he went to pick the rat up. “I wish though that you didn't need to return to work.” He sighed and a looked at him as if to say I agreed but did need to go.

Heemy stayed calm as Papa lifted him up from the counter and settled nicely in his two hands. He really was a very big rat and I thought it smart that Papa thought to use both hands to hold him.

“I'll put some bedding into the enclosure and go fill a water bottle for him.” I said. “You just keep him safe while I'm doing that.” I was smiling as I set to work on making the unused enclosure livable. I was in a very talkative mood as I worked. “So what brought you down to my office to look for me?” I asked.

“I was avoiding work and I knew you were busy but I wanted to be with you anyway.” He answered. Papa started pacing around the room, looking in at the other rats that had been very keen on watching the new arrival.

“And you couldn't have waited until lunch?” I asked, a light tease to my tone of voice. “You really should keep up with your work Alessandro. You seem to forget we're going away for two weeks quite soon.” I hunched down on my knees and went digging through the cabinets for a few additional supplies.

“I have most certainly not forgotten.” He said, coming back to the counter and leaning his back against it. “In fact, my brain seems to tell me I'm already on vacation. I cannot focus on my work.”

I looked up at Papa from my place on the floor. “You really should focus my love. You don't want to fall behind.” I said. I watched as Heemy turned his body in Papa's hands and settled against his chest. His ears and whiskers were moving around rapidly. He must've come out of his shock and became aware of the thirty other rats.

“You are very right Raffaele but I cannot help it. My brain is very much set on being away from here, with you.” He said.

I stood myself up and set a food bowl into the small enclosure before I filled it up with some seed mix and a few treats. “I'm very much looking forward to going away but I know enough that I need to get my work done.” I said.

“At least you have an assistant.” Papa said. “Two actually, once Alicia comes back.”

“And you could have one too if you asked. Why not ask?” I replied. I walked into the corner to the sink to fill up the water bottle.

“I've had assistants before and well it never really worked out.” He said.

“Because you're too self involved?” I joked.

“No.” He said and started to laugh quietly. “Because I ended up sleeping with most of them.”

“Well, don't do that then.” I said, shutting the tap and hanging the bottle on the side of the enclosure. “I have faith in you to not do that if you put your mind to it.” I added, smirking at him.

“I have no interest in sleeping with anyone but you Raffaele, unless we decide to invite Special and Alicia back to our bed.” He said.

“I think we should.” I whispered. “And while on this topic, have you heard from either of them?”

“I have not.” He answered. “I'm guessing you haven't either?”

I shook my head no. “This is all set, you can put him inside.” I said and motioned to the enclosure. “What time is it?” I asked.

“About noon.” Papa answered and set Heemy into the middle of the enclosure. I watched the rat stand there, taking in his surroundings. “Do you have to hurry back to the office?” He asked.

“I can spare a few minutes.” I replied as I shut the enclosure door and locked it shut. “Let me use the bathroom and I'm all yours.”

●♡•---------------•♡●

When I returned downstairs, I went right to Brother Orion's office. He wasn't there but on the desk was a note, written in very neat handwriting. I picked it up and read it.

‘Cardinal,  
The stack of papers you left me have been filed in their proper drawers. I did not know what my next project would be so I took my lunch. I shall return at one.  
Brother Orion Rodriguez’

The note was a nice touch. It showed an air of professionalism that I was pleased with. I thought about how he probably saw me as unprofessional, first not being prepared the day before. Then the fact I ran off to deal with the rat. I couldn't imagine what he'd say or think when I told him I was going to take an extended lunch break after I assigned him his next batch of filing.

I took the note and made my way back to my office. I sat down at my desk and sighed. I had quite a few piles to sort through so I'd have work for Brother Orion to do the rest of the day. I had no intention to overwhelm him with work but I'd planned to give him more than a single stack of papers. I wanted to get enough sorted out for him to complete over the next two days. I looked at the time at the bottom corner of my computer screen and saw that he'd be returning in less than half an hour.

I put my full attention to getting batches together of like-topic papers. I had one for donation request letters and attached receipts, another for the school budgets and a third (the largest pile) that included the budget forms, receipts, and data sheets pertaining to Ghost's last two tours. The last of my piles was not in any order so I needed Brother Orion to fix that before he filed them.

I didn't need to rush out the door once he got back, fully intending on spending at least a few minutes explaining things to him. I never wanted to be the kind of supervisor that checked up on his every move but I wanted to come across as approachable and most importantly, competent. I was really hoping that I could be a good person to work for and that I'd set a good example of what kind of work the church expected of its clergy. If the brother's true goal was to work his way up to cardinal, I sincerely hoped that I could help him on that path. I worked with honed focus and the half hour zipped by.

“Hello Cardinal. I'm glad to see you're back.” Brother Orion said as he walked into my office. There was the tiniest hint of emotion in his tone that differed from his usual seriousness.

I looked up from what I was doing and smiled at him. “Good afternoon Brother Orion. Hope lunch was good.” I said. “I will take this time to apologize for running off like I did earlier. I'd like to be able to say it's not common for me to do such a thing but truthfully, I never quite know what's going on each day so sometimes I'm just going to take off like that.”

“Lunch was fine.” He said but gave nothing else. “I understand you're a busy man, Cardinal. You do not need to apologize to me. While you were gone, I was able to complete the work you left and I'm ready to do more of you have it ready.”

“I do have some more ready for you.” I said and sat up a little straighter as he walked closer to my desk. “I have quite a bit more for you actually. I'll help you carry it to your office. And please don't concern yourself with getting it all done today. It's something I'd expect to take a few days.”

“I work quickly but will take your words into consideration Cardinal. I will pace my work until I fully understand the system in which you file. The tags on the drawers were of great help with the last batch you gave me.” He said.

I passed him the stack of school related papers and would take the other two piles myself. I set the smaller pile horizontally over the Ghost stack to keep them separated. “I'm glad they were helpful. I like it when something I've implicated is deemed useful.” I said with a smile and stood up.

“I find myself a fan of well used organization so I appreciate your efforts to make things organized.” He said and smiled. I was quite impressed with the second flash of emotion. It gave me hope that he'd not be a total bore to work with.

“Let's get these to your office and I will explain what needs to be done with them.” I said and the two of us went back to his office.

When we got there, I spotted a bottle of water on his desk, the only thing he had brought in there. It was a start, I thought and was vaguely amused.

“You are holding school budgets and receipts. Those types of files are not often what you'll be dealing with but there's a lot because the budget was just approved and I'd missed a lot of work for personal reasons.” I explained.

“I do not know the reasons, nor do I care to pry.” Brother Orion said. “But Sister Imperator told me there was a lot of work to catch up on.”

“Yes. There is but I'm sure between the two of us it will get done.” I said. I turned and set the two stacks I was holding onto his desk. I separated the piles once more. “The smaller pile is more of what I had you filing before. Most of it is broken down in folders already and just needs to be put away.”

He looked down at the larger pile then back up at me. “And that one?” He asked.

“This is all the paperwork pertaining to the Ghost project. It's a lot but once you learn the forms you should find it easy to sort through.” I began. “Unfortunately, I've not had the time to break it down into folders and it's nowhere near any comprehensive order, so I ask that you sort it out for me.”

“I shall do that Cardinal. Perhaps it will be my task for tomorrow. I've got plenty to do with these other stacks, that should bring me to the end of my shift.” He said.

“Great. It seems like you're settling in nicely and know what you are doing.” I said with a smile. He returned it. “I will be taking a long lunch today, but I will see you again before you head home for the afternoon.”

“Very well. Enjoy lunch Cardinal. I will see you later.” He said.

“Thank you Brother Orion. I'll see you later.” I said and left him to it.

●♡•---------------•♡●

“Oh fuck.” Papa whispered, tightening his grip in my hair.

We were in his office with the door locked and I was down on my knees between his legs. He was sprawled out in his desk chair, pants down around his ankles. He was softly rocking his hips, cock sliding in and out of my mouth as he gently fucked my face. I was still dressed, but my cassock lay in a crumpled pile on the floor behind me. I had one hand wrapped around his leg, digging my short nails into the back of his thigh. My other hand was down the front of my pants, working the tip of my hard and leaking erection.

It had been some time since we had the chance, the time and energy, for something like this and quite eager, we didn't make it upstairs. I was moaning, the sounds long and loud, desperate and needy to have his cock in my mouth. His breath was ragged and the hand not in my hair was fumbling a bottle of lube. He slowed his hip movements until he stopped. His cock slipped out of my mouth and a groaned at the loss.

“I want you to fuck me.” Papa said, breathless. “I love the warm heat of your mouth Raffaele, but I need your cock in my ass.” He let go of my hair and pet down over my cheek instead. I smiled up at him and made no move to get up from the floor. I leaned closer, nuzzling the junction between his body and leg. I kissed the top of his thigh before moving lower to bite down on the inside. I sucked the skin until it bruised. I pulled my hand out of my pants.

“Fuck!” Papa gasped, spurting pre-cum over the side of my face.

“Yes. Fuck.” I said darkly and rose to my feet. I snatched the bottle of lube from his hand and dropped it down to his desk. “Undress me Alessandro.” I commanded softly. “Then I want you up on your knees, facing the back of the chair.”

Papa sat himself up and went to work unbuttoning and unzipping my fly. I quietly groaned at his willingness to obey me. He tugged the pants down as I slipped off my shoes. Once the pants cleared my knees, I stepped out of them and kicked them aside.

“Can I touch your cock Raffaele?” Papa asked, licking his lips as he looked up at me. I shuddered at the look he was giving me. I softly touched his face, thumbing over his paint covered cheekbone.

Lucifer, I wanted him to but I shook my head. “No. Finish undressing me first. If you do so quickly enough,” I said, voice husky with need. “I will let you touch my cock.”

He nodded and started to unbutton my shirt, starting at the bottom. I stepped back, giving him room to stand up to finish the job. He put his hands on my shoulders once the shirt was open. He pushed the sleeves down my arms. The cloth hit the floor and I pulled him into a kiss. It was deep and very much passion driven. I closed my eyes. I wanted the kiss to show him how badly I wanted him, needed him. He moaned into my mouth as my hands tickled over the sides of his clothed torso.

“Touch me.” I whispered, barely pulling away from his lips. I shuddered again as I felt his fingers close around my cock. I kissed him again as he started to stroke me with a steady hand. “Yes, just like that my good boy.” I murmured and finally pulled my lips away, opening my eyes.

I watched him open his and I smiled a little at him. He smiled back, the same sort of dopey look on his face as I felt on mine. I gently rocked my hips into his hand and I brought my own to his chest. I traced up over the buttons and started to work them open. I led my other hand up and it allowed me to undress him faster. Once I had him naked, I put my hand on the center of his chest.

“Get on your knees my love.” I said, giving him a little push. “Back to me like a good boy.”

Papa bit his lip and took his hand off of me. I watched as he turned around and knelt down on the chair. It wasn't meant to be occupied in that manner but it would serve its purpose. He rested his arms on the top, dangling his hands over the back. His legs were slightly parted and he turned his head to look back at me. “Am I a good boy?” He asked, voice sugary sweet beneath the need I heard in it.

“A very good boy Alessandro.” I whispered. I put my hand on one of his ass cheeks and rubbed over the skin. He whimpered quietly.

A loud and insistent knocking sounded on the door.

I pulled my hand off of him and groaned out in disappointment. “Mother fucker.” I said and hurried to start getting dressed. The quickest thing for me to do was slip on the cassock with nothing underneath.

“Just a minute.” Papa called out at the second set of loud knocks. He'd managed to keep his voice level and he too, hurried to dress himself. “I knew we should have gone upstairs.” He said so only I could hear it. I nodded.

I waited until Papa had his clothes back on before turning to go unlock the door.

“Raffaele, wait.” Papa said and rushed to my side, grabbing my arm. I looked at him a bit confused. He leaned over and licked at my cheek. “You've got pre-cum on your face.” He whispered.

My heart skipped, thankful he stopped what could have been incredibly embarrassing. I wiped away what he didn't lick off and looked at him. “Good?” I whispered.

“All good.” He said and moved back towards his desk. He sat down. It wasn't as easy to hide his erection with his clothes as it was to hide mine beneath the cassock.

I opened the door and was greeted by the slightly disapproving face of Sister Imperator. “G-good afternoon Sister.” I said, stumbling on my words.

“No it isn't Cardinal.” She said and pushed her way into the room. “I need not ask what you're doing up here but I will ask why you think this is okay?” She said, ignoring Papa and looking right at me. “I told you before, I don't want your relationship with Emeritus the Third to interfere with your work.”

My chest tightened at the look in her eyes. It was not anger. It was disappointment and that hurt. I was going to mumble an apology but Papa interrupted.

“Excuse me Sister.” He said from his place at the desk. “Cardi is entitled to spend his lunch break however he sees fit. As am I.”

“I just came from downstairs. Brother Orion informed me you left at one. It's two thirty. I'd say your break is over Copia.” She said and was not amused. “I hired you help, not a replacement. I expect nothing short of your best work. You're far behind in your tasks Cardinal and I will not tolerate your stupidity that tells you it's okay to slack off.”

“He's not stupid.” Papa said. I was still stunned into silence.

“No he's not but his choices are. And that worries me.” Imperator said.

“I am so, I am so sorry.” I croaked out. “It won't happen again.”

“It's always that with you lately Cardinal.” She said. “It won't happen again, yet it happens again every time. Do not make me regret my choice to praise you for your work. I can just as easily revoke your higher pay level and if it happens one more time I'll do just that.”

I didn't care about the money. I never did. I cared about doing well and performing at my best. I hated that I kept disappointing Imperator. That was not my goal. I didn't care about ever being promoted, as I was already the highest ranking member of the clergy under Papa. I never wanted to rise to that level. I was content as a cardinal. I wanted to be good at my job and I wanted to succeed in pleasing people. I was, without doubt, a people pleaser and I craved acceptance in the church. Acceptance was never achieved in the last church I so wrongly served. I was upset with myself for my continued mucking it all up. I feared demotion and if I continued on my path of poorly made choices, I knew that's where I was headed.

“I won't say that anymore Sister.” I said. “I'll put my words into action. It truly won't happen again.”

She looked up at me and nodded curtly. “Good.” She said.

“What, if I may ask, where you downstairs for?” I said, hands starting to shake. She was checking up on me and I just knew that for a fact.

“I came down to see how Brother Orion was settling in.” She answered me. “He seems to be doing well. I wish I could say the same of you.”

I looked at her and I wanted to cry. It was stupid of me but I'd already apologized. I didn't need her constant reminders of how I let her down. I think Papa caught on to my emotions as he spoke up in my defense.

“You're upsetting him. Can you stop telling him he's messed up?” He said. “Give him a break, he's overworked as it is. You should see everything he has done, stop looking at what is left.”

“You should not talk Papa. You're behind too and I don't see you putting in the effort.” She said, turning her attention to him.

“Well excuse me Sister.” He said bitterly. “I was a little preoccupied with touring, after I nearly died by the way, to keep up with my paperwork. It's getting done. It will be done.”

“Yes, clearly you two are working on what needs to be done.” She said a little sardonically. “A locked door and a room that reeks of hormones and sex, the overdue workload has clearly been thinned out. You'll tell me next that the piles of pages on your desk are not the forms I needed on my desk weeks ago.”

“I don't need your sass Imperator.” Papa said calmly, all things considered. “I am much too tired to deal with you. You said your piece now leave us alone before I start getting nasty.”

“I don't need your threats Emeritus.” She said back. “I will go once I am sure that you two will start working on church related matters.”

“We don't need a babysitter.” I said and half regretted it when she shot her eyes to mine. I swallowed hard and felt my head start to ache behind my eyes.

“And here I'm thinking that you do.” She said. “Get back to your office Cardinal Copia. I'll be down there at five. I'd like to see a substantial chunk of your work done. And do not leave it for Brother Orion to do.”

“Yes Sister.” I whispered, defeated. I shifted my glance to Papa as if to say I was sorry. He nodded in understanding. I knew he thought I'd had nothing to be sorry for.

“And you, Emeritus. Stop being a child. I know the work you are capable of. Just do it.” Imperator said.

“Yeah, yeah oki doki.” Papa replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. “I will see you at dinner, my darling husband.” He said, looking up at me. His connotation implied he was reminding Imperator that we were married and he wanted her out of our personal business.

I didn't respond to him, too overwhelmed with emotions. I was looking down at the floor. My clothes were crumpled up there, beside Papa's desk. I flushed red with deeply rooted embarrassment. I started to cry as I made my way out the door.

Imperator was right behind me. I heard the loud clack of her heels against the marble. I did not acknowledge her presence until she fell in stride to my right.

“You do know that I care about you Copia. That I believe you are better than this. You are better than this, not just my belief. Stop letting yourself be distracted. There are bright things in your future. Do not let that statement become a lie.” She said.

I stopped walking and started to wonder what the Hell she meant by those words. She said nothing else and kept on walking. I watched as she turned a corner before I continued on my way downstairs.  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	6. Something In Common

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Cardi runs late for everything. Imperator is up to her bullshit. Brother Orion opens up. Papa is unwell. Cardi has a bad ritual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight warning for anxiety attack.
> 
> Things will go as plan, soon. I think. Maybe. Haha.
> 
> I'm messing with the real timeline but only because I feel it necessary to tell this story. Besides, I'm not canon compliment most of the time.
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting. 🖤 you all.

I left my chambers in a rush. It was Friday morning and I was going to be late to my weekly meeting with Sister Imperator. I had overslept, being completely exhausted from throwing myself back into nearly sixteen hour days to keep on track with my workload. I'd had no time to shower, just quickly dressing and throwing on some eye makeup a bit sloppily. There was no chance for coffee that morning and I'd hoped that Papa would not delay his time in bed so someone would tend to the animals. I did that most mornings but I was most concerned with being on time I didn't.

I rushed down the steps to the next floor and stumbled on the last three steps. I stayed on my feet, thankfully, but had twinged my ankle; the one that hadn't quite been the same since I sprained it on my trip to Venice a few months earlier. I hobbled, still able to move rather quickly, towards the end of the hall to Imperator's corner office. I was exactly two minutes late. Her door was open and as I stepped into the room I became aware she wasn't sitting there alone.

Brother Orion was seated in the chair closest to the window. It was the seat I always took myself but I was not going to complain. The sister looked up at me and I was grateful she didn't look displeased at my slight tardiness. I wondered if she even noticed. I inwardly laughed, of course she noticed.

“What have you done to your leg Cardinal?” She asked, not mentioning the time. She must have noticed my limp and went with that.

“I, um, fell down the steps on my way here.” I said, flushing a bit at the embarrassing admission. “Well, stumbled more than fell. I will be okay.” I took a seat in the empty chair, fixing my biretta.

“Be more careful.” She said with a strange smile. “I'd hate to see you hurt.”

Her kindness threw me off. It was rather a big change in attitude than she presented earlier in the week towards me. Again, I wasn't going to complain. I'd much rather have her be eerily kind than disappointed in me.

“Good morning Brother.” I said to Brother Orion as I glanced over at him. He nodded his greeting in response.

“Now Cardinal.” Imperator started. “I hope you don't mind that I've asked Brother Orion to sit in on this meeting. I think his presence here will be beneficial as he has much to learn.”

“It is absolutely not a problem Sister.” I said, subconsciously fiddling with the buttons on my cassock. “In fact I agree. This young man certainly has a lot to learn. Did you know he aspires to become a cardinal some day?”

“Yes.” She said. “He spoke about it during his interview. His dedication and future aspirations are what got him the job Cardinal.” Of course she knew. I felt stupid bringing it up.

“I know it is a long way away.” Brother Orion said. “But I promise to work hard to get there.”

“And I'm sure you will get there Brother.” Imperator said with a smile.

“I'd like to start the meeting by sharing my decision to send Papa off again. I've taken the liberty of scheduling four dates to play in South America.” Imperator said.

“That seems far. Surely this means he won't be back before we have to leave for our trip. We leave in three days.” I said. The news came as a small shock. I didn't think Papa was aware of it as he mentioned nothing.

“No, you won't leave in three days.” She replied. “It will delay your personal travels but this is very important to the church. We must reach parts of the world that aren't often reached. We're at a prime height of gaining new followers and I fully intend to take every advantage we can.”

I could agree, the church was growing in popularity and gaining interests all over the world but I couldn't help but feel angry by her choice to schedule his trip so soon. Imperator knew well in advance that Papa and I intended to take our already delayed honeymoon. I didn't understand why this mini tour couldn't have waited until we returned. I bit my tongue, unwilling to snap a retort that would put me back on her shit list. I also didn't think it wise to backtalk with the brother sitting right there.

“Very well.” I sighed. I didn't have to like the idea but who was I to argue the spread of Lucifer's word. “So when does he leave?” I asked.

“Soon. Tomorrow.” She answered. “I expect to have a meeting with him and Special Ghoul when he returns from his press tour. We will discuss the state of things and off Papa will go to Argentina.”

“Have you told him yet?” I asked, though I knew the answer.

“No I have not.” She said, then smiled. “I was hoping you would do that for me Cardinal.

I sighed. Why me? I knew Papa enjoyed touring but he'd be less than pleased to learn it was going to cut into his personal time and I dreaded being the bearer of bad news. “I will do it.” I whispered, to avoid getting myself into trouble.

“Great.” She said and set her hands down on her desk. “Now onto other matters. I want to thank you both, Cardinal Copia and Brother Orion for the excellent work you've done the last few days. I seem to have chosen the right help for you, Cardinal. I can see how much closer you are to being all caught up. And an extra special thanks to you Brother, for stepping up when we needed you to.”

“You are quite welcome, Sister, but really it's just my duty to perform well. I need no praise for simply doing what's expected of me.”

I was looking at him, not even a smile on his face. I'd be beaming for that kind of praise at work. I think it was just my mood from hearing about the surprise tour that made me feel a certain way but I just wanted to hate the brother in that moment. His seriousness just made me feel bitter and I didn't like the feeling. I was just done and wanted the meeting to be over, despite it'd hardly just begun.

“Is there anything else this morning Sister?” I asked, probably a bit harsher than I needed the question to be.

“Why?” She asked. “Is there somewhere more pressing you need to be?” Her voice was level.

“I'd just like to get to my office, back to the paperwork.” I said, looking at the edge of the desk in place of her face.

“There is one other thing, then you are free to go Cardinal.”

I looked up at her and did my best to fake interest. “Anything you need, Sister.” I said and forced a smile.

“I need you to run the mass tonight, Father Williams has fallen ill and will be out of commission for the next few days.” She said.

“Sure. Not a problem.” I said and it wasn't. I never minded running the midnight ritual mass. I'd been getting better at it and felt less anxious with the crowd the more chances I had to do it. Having to do so only interfered with my plans to get to bed early but I'd deal with it.

“And I need you to hold confession tomorrow night.” She said.

I sighed. I hated that but I was in no position to argue. “Alright.” I said. “Anything else?” I asked, wondering if she'd slip in another task while she was at it.

“That will be all Cardinal.” She said and smiled. “I shall see you tonight at the mass.”

“Yes, see you tonight.” I replied and pushed myself up. My ankle protested the weight a put on it and I grimaced at the shock of pain. “I'll see you downstairs Brother Orion.” I said and slowly left the two in the office.

I made my way down to the kitchen. I needed a lot of coffee if I was going to make it through the day.

●♡•---------------•♡●

The time was close to noon when there was a knock on my office door. I'd left it open. I was buried in my work and I made a noncommittal sound in the direction of the door.

“Excuse me Cardinal.” It was Brother Orion. I looked up at him. “I am going to take my lunch now.” He said.

“You may go. You don't have to tell me.” My tone was short but I'd calmed down significantly from my upset that morning. There was nothing he needed to be worried about so I was careful not to make him think it was he who was to blame for my mood.

“I know that Cardinal. I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to join me. I admit that I've not been the most friendly of people this last week but I'd like to take you up on the chat you suggested on Monday, if the offer still stands that is.” He said. He was smiling and it looked like the effort to do so was difficult for him.

“Oh.” I said, surprised with his offer. “Yes, of course the offer stands. Please, just give me a moment to finish this page and I'll be right with you.”

“No problem Cardinal. I will wait outside.” He said and left the office before I could offer him a seat while he waited.

I went back to the task at hand and finished writing the totals for the budget, which I'd type into a spreadsheet when we returned. I took an extra minute to send a text to Papa. I hadn't heard from him all day. I had been delaying my instructions to tell him about South America. The text was to inform him I'd be missing our planned lunch at one, since I was going then with the brother. After another minute, I received no reply from him so I got up and went to join Brother Orion in the hall.

Quietly, we made our way into the dining room. I was surprised at how crowded it was. It had been a long time since I'd taken a lunch this early and even longer since taking it in the dining room. We each grabbed a plate and started to pile it up with the food that was offered that day. There was an assortment of halved sandwiches, a vat of macaroni and cheese, a few varieties of side salads and for dessert it looked like apple tartlets.

I took two of the same kind of sandwiches, the roasted turkey with sundried tomatoes and garlic spread. I scooped some three bean salad with vinegar dressing onto the side of my plate. I made myself a cup of coffee and joined Brother Orion at a small table in the center of the room. His plate had a heaping scoop of the macaroni and cheese. His drink of choice was water.

“How has your morning been?” I asked, poking the salad with my fork.

“Busy but I'm nearly done with the stack you gave me after the meeting this morning.” He said and took a large sip of water. “I couldn't help but notice you looked upset when you left Sister Imperator's office.”

It was the most non professional thing he’d ever said to me and I was thrilled. Perhaps there was a chance of a non awkward relationship with the man I had been convinced was more boring than a stack of bricks.

“I was a bit upset but I'm fine.” I replied and picked up one of my sandwiches. I was about to take a bite when he lifted his hand to stop me. I dropped the sandwich back to my plate and looked at him a bit confused. He shifted his hold from my wrist to my hand. He held onto it.

“I prefer to pray before we eat.” He said in explanation of why he stopped me.

I looked at him a little strangely but I nodded my head. A prayer before consuming food had been something I hadn't done in a very many years, not since before I converted to the satanic church. A part of me wondered if Orion had been part of some other religious group before joining our church and had yet to shake the habit.

He bowed his head and his lips moved in a silent prayer. When he looked up again, he let go of his hold on my hand. “Thank you Cardinal. You may eat now.” He said and again I nodded.

I picked up and brought the sandwich to my lips to take a bite. It was absolutely delicious. It was obvious whomever was in charge of lunch preparation that day knew what they were doing. It wasn't always the case and that was my main reason for often skipping out on church provided meals. I watched the brother eat his macaroni. I didn't make a habit of watching people eat but I was giving him a chance to feed himself before continuing the conversation.

“May I ask where you've come from?” I said at a point I deemed appropriate to do so. “Certainly not from around here with that accent of yours.”

Brother Orion set his fork down, balancing it on the edge of his plate. He took a sip of water and looked at me with a smile on his face.

“No. Not from around here.” He said and it looked as if he'd continue. I waited. He did. “I come from Guatemala. I have chosen this church in particular because I hear it is the best of all the satanic organizations in the world. I know it brings me far from home but I will make this my new home. I followed a call and it lead me here.”

“Did you leave family behind?” I asked. He was an old enough man that the question seemed valid. He very well could have had a family.

“No Cardinal Copia.” He answered. “I never married, nor started a family. I never had a family of my own either. I was raised from the age of seven in a charity house of Catholic nuns.”

He was an orphan, like I was, and raised Catholic too. Never did I think I'd share something in common with the man, other than our choice to serve the Old One.

“I have no family either.” I said. “Well, I came from no family. I have my family now, here.” Papa and my friends were very much my family. “I was brought up in a church in Venice, a very long time ago.” I left off exactly how long ago. That was a lot for anyone to comprehend, muchless a newcomer to our faith.

“Funny how a similar past has led us here.” He whispered and turned back to his plate of food.

“Copia!” Someone shouted from across the room. I didn't need to look up to tell who it was. I looked up anyway and smiled brightly as Sister Sarah came running towards the table. “Hello stranger.” She whispered and hugged me warmly.

“Hi Sarah.” I said, hugging her back and pressing a kiss to her cheek. I hadn't seen her since the reception. “This is Brother Orion, my new assistant and the most recent addition to our clergy.”

Sarah turned to the brother. “Pleasure to meet you.” She said with a friendly grin.

Brother Orion was looking at her strangely. I attributed it to her outgoing and energetic demeanor.

“This is my dear friend Sister Sarah.” I said to introduce the brother to her. “She's a wonderful woman and as you can tell, quite loud.”

“I can't help that I'm loud.” She said looking at me. “I'll leave you two to your lunch. Are we still on for dinner tomorrow?”

“Maybe lunch.” I said. “Imperator stuck me with confessions tomorrow night.”

“Ugh, gross.” She said with a laugh. She knew how much I hated to do them. “Lunch then. I miss you and Papa so much. And you need to see what Elana did.”

“What did she do?” I asked.

“You'll see tomorrow.” Sarah said and stuck out her tongue. She turned back to Brother Orion. “Nice to meet you. I'll see you around.” She said and bounded off in the direction in which she'd come from.

“She's really a sweet girl.” I said, picking up the second half of sandwich. “Takes a lot of getting used to.” I added and took a bite.

The brother nodded slowly and swallowed what was in his mouth before speaking. “I'm sure she's lovely.” He whispered. I was under the impression he thought otherwise and only said so to be polite. He still had a strange look on his face.

“Have you settled in yet?” I asked, changing the topic. “Seen what this beautiful building has to offer?”

“I'm settled just fine Cardinal.” He answered, seeming to clam back up after the slight interruption. “I've not gone exploring yet. I'm sure I will.” He said.

“I think you should. And check out the gardens. They're just wonderful. The roses are due to start blooming soon.” I said.

“I will add it to my list of things to do then.” He said with a smile. It looked unforced.

“May I ask what things you have on your list?” I inquired, taking my coffee into my hand and waiting to drink it.

“See the gardens.” He replied. I'd have laughed if he didn't look so serious about it.

“It's a good start.” I said and sipped the coffee. I contemplated another cup before returning to work. “Will you be attending tonight's ritual mass?” I asked.

“Yes, of course.” He replied. “I wouldn't miss it.”

“A man of true faith.” I said with a smile. “If you don't mind, I'm going to head back downstairs. I need to make a phone call.”

“I don't mind at all Cardinal.” He said. “I will see you later. Thank you most kindly for joining me this afternoon.”

“Pleasures all mine Brother Orion. I'd like to chat again.” I said and got up from my chair. “See you later.” I cleaned up my place and carried my empty plate over to the wash bin. I dropped it gently inside and went to refill my coffee.

●♡•---------------•♡●

I left work at four when Brother Orion did. We said our goodbyes and I told him I'd see him Monday. He reminded me I'd see him that night at mass. I nodded and told myself that was why I was leaving early. I needed a nap, desperately. I'd planned the mass and was ready to go at midnight. For the afternoon though, I went searching for Papa. He was in his office when I arrived. It was the first place I checked.

“Good afternoon my love.” I said quietly, as to not startle him. He was deeply engrossed in whatever he was doing.

Papa looked up from his desk and he looked like absolute shit. I hurried to his side. “Alessandro, what's wrong?” I asked, worried. I pet over his hair in a soothing fashion.

“I have the worst feeling inside my head right now.” He whispered. “I've never felt a headache this strongly. This surpasses a migraine.”

“Why are you down here then?” I whispered. “You should be in bed with a bag of ice.”

“No. Ice was of no help, nor were the ibuprofen I took. And I've got all this stuff to do Raffaele. I've already spent my morning in bed trying to sleep this off.” He said and his voice sounded so strained. It explained the unanswered texts at least. “Oh Satan, Raffaele it hurts so bad.” He whined and leaned himself against me. I softly rubbed his back.

“Come upstairs.” I said.

“But what about my work?” He whispered.

“Damn Imperator's insistence, you do not need to work through this.” I said. “I'll deal with her if she gives you grief.”

“You can hardly deal with her giving you grief.” He said and it was true.

“It's different when it comes to you Alessandro.” I replied, also true. “Come upstairs. We can relax and take a nap together.”

He sobbed out once and got up from his chair. He remained quiet as we left his office to go upstairs. I walked alongside him, still limping slightly. His own discomfort distracted him from noticing.

When we got to our chambers I opened the door and told him to go into the bedroom. He mumbled something and just dropped himself onto the closer sofa. I followed him and covered him up with the throw blanket we kept in the sitting room. I tucked the blanket around him so he looked like a snug purple burrito. I couldn't see his face but his stiff body language told me he was still in a great deal of pain.

“Would you like me to make you some coffee or would you like to try ice again?” I asked quietly, hunching down to be closer to him. I rubbed his shoulder.

“No.” He said, face buried in a pillow. “Just shut the lights and come lay down with me Raffaele.”

I did just that. I shut the lights and removed my cassock, laying it over the other sofa. I kicked off my shoes and slipped onto the sofa. It was a cramped fit but we often made it work. I wrapped him up in my arms and I held him close as he nuzzled under my chin. I could feel his eyes were wet with tears. I wish I knew how to help him. I'd never seen him really cry over a headache, whine yes, but not cry like this. I kissed the top of his head.

“I'm sorry you are in so much pain.” I whispered. “Try and get some sleep Alessandro. I'll stay with you.”

“Thank you.” He murmured and kissed my neck. He put his arm around me and tangled our legs.

I'd intended to lay with him, as I said I would. My plan was to nap before mass anyway. I sort of hoped it would be in our bed but I didn't want to ask him to move. It wasn't long until I fell asleep.

●♡•---------------•♡●

It was the loud whimpering sounds coming from Papa that woke me. He was still sleeping, having a nightmare if I assumed correctly. His facial features were twisted in distress and the whimpers were those of fear. I gently shook him awake. I knew he'd do the same for me.

“Alessandro.” I whispered and did it a few more times until he flung his eyes open.

“He's going to kill you Raffaele.” Papa said, fear in his eyes. “He's going to kill all of us.”

I hugged him close and shushed him. “You just had a bad dream. We're okay. You're okay.” I whispered.

“No. It was… I was… No dream. It felt so real.” He said, and buried his face against my chest. “We're not safe.”

“Shh, we're safe sweetheart.” I said and kissed the top of his head. “It was just a dream Alessandro. Trust me, you are safe. We are safe.”

“Safe.” He whispered and turned his head up to look at me. The way he said it made me think he didn't believe it. I understood, dealing with nightmares of my own, sometimes it was hard to differentiate the dream from reality.

I cupped his cheeks and pressed a little kiss to his lips. “Yes, safe my love.” I said quietly. “You had a bad dream. It's okay. You will be fine.”

“Yeah.” He sighed. Papa closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on mine.

I closed mine as well. We stayed like that for several more minutes. I could hear his breathing level out and wondered if maybe he'd gone back to sleep. When he spoke up, I knew he hadn't.

“I feel much better at least.” He whispered. “Still have a lingering pain behind my eyes, but I'm much better.”

“That's good.” I said, opening my eyes and kissing him again. His lips curled into a smile under mine. “Do you know what time it is? I need to lead mass tonight.”

“I have no idea.” He mumbled and moved his hand to the back of my head. He pushed me closer to him and kissed me deeply.

I moaned into his mouth and, Lucifer, I wanted to blow off my responsibilities and just take him to bed. I pressed my leg further between his and nudged his cock with my thigh. He groaned and started to grind against me. I shifted around and turned Papa onto his back. I rolled myself on top of him and started to kiss down his throat. He continued to grind his crotch into my leg and his hands moved to my hips. I opened my eyes and looked down at him, seeing want in his eyes. I took hold of his hands and dragged them up, pinning his arms over his head.

“Do you want to fuck me Raffaele?” He asked, biting his bottom lip.

“Yes Alessandro.” I replied. “Is that what you want?”

“Hmm.” He hummed with a smile. “Always my darling. Take me to bed.”

“Yes.” I groaned as he rolled his hips. I could feel his cock hard against mine. I let go of his arms and got up from my position over him. I reached down and pulled him up.

We hurried into the bedroom and when we got there I pushed him roughly towards the bed. He flopped down on the mattress and looked up at me, lust burning in his gaze. My eyes shifted to the bedside table and I caught a glimpse of the clock. It was a quarter past midnight.

“Ah shit!” I exclaimed. “Oh fuck I'm late.” I said in a panic. “I'm so sorry Alessandro. I have to go.” I hurried out of our room and quickly threw on my cassock. There was no time to search for my biretta and I left our chambers.

I moved as quickly as my sore ankle would allow, down the many staircases on my way to the chapel. There was absolutely no time to grab the mass plans from my office so between muttered curses I tried to recall what I'd written. Not only was I very late, I'd have to wing the entire ritual. I could feel my chest tighten as the anxiety grew.

Rushing into the room beside the chapel I was met with the disapproving glare of Sister Imperator.

“I am sorry, Sister.” I said, taking a moment to catch my breath.

“I don't want to hear it.” She said coldly. “Get out there. The congregation is waiting.”

“Yes Sister.” I said and made my way through the door and into the chapel.

Everything was set up and ready to go. I crossed the room to stand at the altar. I made a quick apology to those who were waiting, thankfully not a full house. I went through the motions and stuttered my way through the opening prayer. Things were not going well but I was doing my best. I was most thankful for not slipping into a full blown anxiety attack, because I felt one coming.

Imperator was the stand in for the assistant that night and her presence just made me feel that much worse. She said nothing to me, just followed procedure to the book. I could hear her sigh loudly when someone slipped through the chapel doors and take a seat in the last pew. The mass was nearly over and when I saw the person who'd come in was Papa, I understood why she sighed.

When it came time for unholy communion, things went terribly wrong. I forgot half the words I was meant to say and was incredibly careless, unintentionally, as I knocked over the ritualistic wine. Two of the three chalices shattered at the altar by my feet. I froze. The chapel fell into silence.

“Shit.” I whispered as if I was surprised by everything. My brain went into overdrive and I tried to tell myself I was dreaming. I was still upstairs, sleeping on the sofa.

“Wow he's incompetent.” Someone said said and a few people laughed.

This wasn't a dream, this was real. I snapped out of it as Sister Imperator shooed me away from the broken glass. I stepped back quickly and my ankle rolled. I praised Satan when I was able to stand up quickly after a slight stumble.

“Get back over there Cardinal.” Imperator said, quiet but stern. “You've got to finish this mass. Forget your mistakes and keep going.”

I tried to ignore what was happening but it was hard to forget. I took a breath and picked up where I'd left off. By some other worldly power it went by a lot more smoothly. Finally it ended and the chapel began to empty.

I rushed into the side room and tore off the cassock. I closed myself in the small bathroom and felt myself break down. That whole thing was a mess and my anxiety unleashed. I sat back on the toilet seat, leaning my head against the wall as I struggled to get air in. The room felt like it was spinning and it only got faster when I closed my eyes. I started to cry and shake. It was a terrible feeling but I couldn't stop it from happening.

I never knew there was an argument going on outside the door. I didn't know anything, caught in a constant loop, replaying the last forty minutes of my life. I was momentarily frightened when the door swung open. I felt relief when I saw it was Papa.

“Imperator must be furious.” I said to him, nothing else coming to mind.

“Fuck Imperator.” He said. “I told her to not come anywhere near you tonight. You will not be in any trouble for what just happened. It was an accident and it's because she's over working you. You're exhausted.”

“I am exhausted.” I whispered.

“Come upstairs.” He said and held his arm out to me.

●♡•---------------•♡●

Laying in bed that night I was finding it difficult to fall asleep. I was staring at the ceiling, flat on my back. Papa was laying next to me, in his side with his head on my shoulder. He was awake too, tracing his finger around my chest, making invisible patterns.

“I have shitty news.” I whispered, breaking the long silence. “I shouldn't have waited to tell you.”

“Oh?” Papa replied.

“Imperator is sending you off on tour and she had me be the one to tell you.” I said, probably very poorly timed. I just felt like I'd kept it from him long enough.

“When?” He asked, pushing himself into a half seated position.

“Tomorrow afternoon. It's going to interfere with the honeymoon.” I said and sighed.

“Like Hell it is. I'm going to talk to her.” He said.

“There's going to be no talking to her and you know that.” I said, breaking the hard truth to him. I think he knew that would be the case but I found no surprise in his reaction. “The dates are set, you have to go.”

“This is bullshit.” Papa said and sat up fully. “She's doing this on purpose. Who the fuck does she think she is? Fuck. I'm mad.”

I put my hand on his hip and gently rubbed his skin. “I know you are Alessandro. I'm mad too but it's best we just accept what she's done and we can take our trip together when you get back.” I said.

“Lucifer I just want time with you, why is she so opposed to that?” He said. “It was her doing that lead us together in the first place. Does she regret her decision?”

“I don't know why she's acting this way.” I said and I was just as curious about it as Papa was. “I know it's not fair but don't stress over it. I think that's why you're getting such frequent headaches.”

“Raffaele, that headache this morning was most definitely not stress related. Something just wasn't right.” He said.

“What do you think caused it then?” I asked.

“Haven't a damn clue.” He answered. “It scared me to be honest. I've never felt like that before.”

“Well let's just get some sleep for the night. We're both overwhelmed and exhausted.” I said. “Please lay down with me.”

Papa stretched and laid himself back at my side. He snuggled up close and sighed heavily. “I need a fuck Raffaele.” He said.

“Tomorrow morning. No interruptions.” I said, desperate to fuck him but still much too tired and not fully focused. I wrapped my arm around him and kissed his temple.

He made a contented humming sound and turned his head to kiss my neck.

“Yes, no interruptions. I'll positively lose my shit if we get interrupted again.” He whispered.

“You fly out tomorrow afternoon, but all morning? That will be time just for us Alessandro.” I said. “Now sleep well my love.”

“Good night Raffaele. I love you so much.” He said and kissed my shoulder. “Satan, I'm still furious but I'm happy to have you. I might actually get some rest tonight.”

“I hope you do.” I whispered and hugged him tight.  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	7. No Interruptions, For the Love of Satan, Please No Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut. Cardi and Papa finally get their alone time without distraction... or do they really?
> 
> Starts with a cute sprinkling of ratty love and turns into a smut fest.
> 
> Daddy kink. Praise kink. Some mild power play. Little bit of spanking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get some sleep my brain says.
> 
> No. Stay up till 530am writing 7.6k words of filthy smut my brain also says.
> 
> Guess which side won out? 😈
> 
> This is the result of an over tired, over worked, mega stressed out mind. I don't know if I should apologize or not.
> 
> 🖤🖤🖤Thanks for reading. 🖤🖤🖤

I'd woken up alone. The hour was much earlier than I expected my husband to be up and out of bed but it was clear he was in fact, up and out of bed. I was still tired and would have enjoyed the extra time to sleep.

“Alessandro?” I said coming out of the bedroom. “Where are you?” I reached up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

I waited until I was past the second sofa before calling out his name again.

“I'm in here.” Papa answered from the rats’ room.

I made my way over and stepped inside, momentarily blinded by the bright light overhead. Papa was sitting on the floor with Heemy in his lap. The rat was walking up and down his crossed legs, doing well despite his broken foot. Papa was waving his fingers around and Heemy seemed to be chasing them. I smiled at the sight and sat down on the floor, across from them.

“Did Heemy drag you out of bed for play time, leaving me alone?” I asked, smiling lightly.

“Not quite.” Papa replied with a smile. “My bladder dragged me out of bed but this guy kept me out. He was making quite a racket in here, so much so that I had to come investigate.”

“What did he want?” I asked, reaching forward and giving the large rodent a scritch behind his ears.

“Damned if I know. I took him out to see if that would calm him down.” He replied.

“Looks like it did the trick. He seems to like you.” I commented. “They all seem to like you. Maybe I'm losing my touch.” I laughed, only teasing.

“The rats, they love you Raffaele. They will always love you.” Papa said and met my eyes. “I love you too, always.”

“I love you too.” I said, feeling my heart flutter. “Forever.” I reached out and took his hand in mine. Our fingers entwined and we just held on to each other.

Heemy skittered over, he really was walking on his bad foot quite well. He sniffed at each of our hands and climbed up onto them, teetering as he worked on his balance. He sniffed the air in my direction and started to climb up my arm. Both Papa and I watched the rat with amusement.

“See? He likes you too.” Papa whispered and squeezed my fingers.

“I know he does.” I said and squeezed back. I started to laugh as Heemy reached my shoulder and wiggled his whiskers against my neck. “I'm quite happy he's friendly.”

“Does this mean we can keep him?” He asked, eyes lit up like a small child's as if offered some candy or a toy. My heart swelled at seeing him so attached to the rat.

“Yes.” I said and chuckled. “We can keep him, of course we can.”

“Yay!” Papa said, grinning.

I leaned forward and kissed the grin right off his face. I gently bit his bottom lip and it made him moan softly. I pulled back slightly.

“Take Heemy and put him away.” I said, keeping my eyes on Papa's. “Meet me in the bedroom.” I had decided then that I absolutely couldn't hold off taking Papa to bed and fucking him. It'd been far too long.

He took the rat off my shoulder and we both climbed to our feet. I waited a moment, watching him place the rat into the small enclosure. I left before he shut the door. I was halfway to the bedroom when Papa caught up and flung his arms around my middle.

I stopped walking at that point and he collided into my back. We both laughed quietly. He pulled me against him and kissed my neck. I turned in his arms and sifted my fingers through his hair. I kissed him hard, taking control of the situation. His hands travelled down and he grabbed my ass tightly.

“Nothing, and I mean nothing is going to stop this from happening.” I said, tugging his hair and looking into his eyes. “I'm taking you to bed and we're not stopping until I fuck an orgasm out of you.”

“Fuck.” He groaned. “It sounds so good when you say it like that Raffaele.”

“Doesn't it?” I whispered, kissing him softly. “You'd go with anything I said, wouldn't you? It would all be good to you Alessandro.”

“Hmm. Indeed. All very good my sexy husband.” He said and deepened the kiss.

We made our way into the bedroom, my steps backwards but I trusted him to guide me. He closed the door when I asked him too, unwilling to even chance Asmodeus causing an interruption. I was so over being interrupted. It'd been happening all too frequently. I put my hands on Papa's hips and turned him around, shoving him down on the bed.

“You going to be rough with me Raffaele?” He said, slightly breathless as he grinned at me.

“Would you prefer otherwise?” I asked, setting one knee down on the edge of the mattress, between his legs.

“Fuck no.” He whispered and reached to take hold of the front of my t-shirt, pulling me down on top of him.

“Good.” I said, kissing and biting down his neck. It drew quiet whimpers and deep moans from him. I felt my cock swell by the time I reached his chest, flicking my tongue over his right nipple and biting down hard just below it.

“Shit.” He groaned, twisting his fingers in my hair. “Bite me again Raffaele.”

I bit him again, right in the same spot. He tightened his hold in my hair, rolling his hips off the bed and against my thigh. He let go of my hair. There was a deep red mark on his chest when I sat back. I looked down at him and pulled my t-shirt off, dropping it to the floor behind me. Papa reached out and dug his nails into my chest. I shifted slightly and straddled his hips. He pulled at my chest hair, hard enough I groaned.

“Can I ask you to do something for me, Alessandro?” I whispered, starting to rock my hips against his.

“You know you can.” He replied, pushing himself up on an arm.

“Show your demon form for me.” I said, eyes wide as I looked down at him. Sweet Satan, I wanted it. The claws, the sharper teeth, the extra body heat, fuck I felt my cock twitch in anticipation.

“Anything for you my darling.” Papa whispered and nibbled at my neck as his free arm made its way around my lower back. I felt his lips move across my skin as he whispered the words it took for him to change for me. “It's been some time since you asked.” He said, laying back down. He'd completed the transformation.

“I like both sides of you, my love.” I said, petting over his chest. I traced my fingers around the bite, more prominent against the ghastly white skin of his demonic form. “I want you to be just as rough with me this morning. I'll need reminders of this when you're gone this week.”

“I'll mark you up Raffaele. Don't you worry about that.” He said with a smile. He put his arm around my neck and pulled me down, my lips crashing into his.

We kissed hard and deep. With teeth clashing, our tongues battled for control of the kiss. I reached my hand up, closing my fingers around his wrist. I pulled his arm from around my neck and dragged it up over his head. I pushed down, pinning the arm to the mattress. I used my other hand to bring his other arm up, simultaneously grinding my hips down into his. It made him groan and ease up his fight for control. I bit his tongue and he thrust his hips up in reaction. I held both his wrists down with one hand and used my other to cup his chin.

I stopped kissing him, sitting myself up. I held his face steady and looked down into his pink and red eyes. I took a moment to catch my breath, feeling my heart thumping against my ribcage. “I'm going to get up off the bed.” I said. “I don't want you to move.”

My grip on his chin was hard enough it stopped him from nodding. I'm pretty sure he had the strength to fight me off but it turned me on how he just complied and gave up all control to me. I knew it turned him on as well. It was true we liked to switch things up, but he seemed to enjoy it more when he left me with the reins. A flashing thought through my mind left me curious to know if he liked submitting to others, or if it was just me. It was a question for another time. There were more pressing matters.

I let go of his wrists and he kept his hands still, arms criss crossed over his head. His eyes were on me, watching as I moved backwards and slipped off the bed. Once my feet hit the floor, I reached down and stroked myself through my boxer shorts. I moaned softly, unable to stop the sound.

“You want my cock Alessandro?” I asked, eyes fluttering as I teased at the head. I changed my focus to the shaft again and stared into his eyes.

Papa nodded rapidly but remained silent. I bit my lip and continued to tease myself. I let my eyes fall to his boxers and could see his hardness, which I'd only felt up until that point.

“Ask for it.” I commanded quietly, dropping my hand to my side. I was favoring the ankle that wasn't sore, body leaning slightly to one side.

“I want your cock Raffaele.” He whispered, licking over his lips. I could see his fangs catching the light in the room. I could hear the desire in his voice.

“What was that?” I asked, very much in the mood to tease. We had all morning to spend together and I fully intended to take advantage of the time. “You need to speak up.” I started to touch myself again, soft strokes through the fabric.

“I said I want your cock Raffaele.” Papa said a little louder.

“You want my cock?” I said, as if the idea of it came as a surprise to me (it didn't) and stepped closer to the bed, knees just touching the edge of the mattress.

“Yes.” He said, quite desperately.

I clicked my tongue and reached out to touch his leg, skin hot beneath my fingers. “I don't think you're being a good boy, Alessandro. You haven't asked me. You seem a little demanding.” I said, stroking along his thigh. “Daddy doesn't like demanding.”

Papa groaned, eyes closing. It was just the kind of reaction I'd been expecting. He was trembling, I could feel the little tremors under my hand. I could see him struggling to keep his hands up over his head. He opened his eyes again and looked right at me. I dropped my gaze to his erection, strained behind his boxers. There was a large wet patch on the front. I smiled smugly and looked into his eyes again.

“Please, please let me have your cock?” He whispered, looking up at me. His eyes were wide and wet with unshed tears.

I smiled and pinched his inner thigh. “My good boy wants my cock, does he?” I whispered, trailing my fingers up and I touched his cock ever so gently.

“Yes Daddy.” He gasped, bucking into my touch. I pulled my hand away.

“What does my good boy want to do with it?” I asked, touching his other thigh and tickling over the inside.

“Choke on it.” He answered and his eyes flashed with deep rooted lust. “Please Daddy? Fuck my mouth before you fuck my ass.”

My own cock jumped at his words. I felt a jolt of pleasure trickle down my spine. “That's what my good boy wants?” I said, voice becoming strained.

“Yes please.” He whispered.

“You may get up off the bed and I want you kneeling right here.” I said and pointed to the floor at my side.

Papa lowered his arms and pushed himself into a seated position. He slid off the bed and knelt down in front of me, as I positioned myself between him and the bed. I looked down at him and stroked over both his cheeks.

“You look so good on your knees.” I whispered, running my thumb over his bottom lip. “Do you like being on your knees for me?”

He pursued his lips and kissed my thumb. “Yes.” He whispered. “I like being on my back with your thick cock in my ass a little bit more.” He added with a cheeky grin.

I grinned back, letting my tone with him soften for just a moment. “We will get to that my beautiful, good boy.” I whispered.

“I can't wait.” He said with a wink.

“You'll have to wait.” I said, firm tone back in place.

“Yes, of course Daddy.” He said a little playfully.

“Good. Now take my boxers off. I want you to kiss and bite my thighs.” I said. “Do not touch my cock. Not with your hands. Not with your mouth.” I commanded and raked my fingers back through his silky black locks.

Papa lifted his hands to the waistband of my boxers. He was careful not to touch my cock as he pulled them down. I watched him intently. His nostrils flared as he caught the scent of my very obvious arousal. He always could, but his senses were keenly focused when he was in his demonic form. I kept my hand on the top of his head, fingers laced in his hair. I gave no direction or force. I watched him lean forward and press a kiss to my left inner thigh. His hands released the fabric of my boxers when they reached my ankles.

I sat back on the edge of the bed, kicking the undergarment aside. I spread my legs, opening more space for him to work his lips. I grasped my own cock, moaning at the direct contact. I gasped when he bit down on the sensitive skin, his sharp teeth pricking the skin pleasantly. I hummed quietly as he sucked a bruise into my thigh. I fisted my hand, pulling him off me when it became too much.

“Did I hurt you?” He whispered, looking up at me.

“No. No, you're fine.” I said and gave him a reassuring smile. “Bite the other side.”

Papa turned his head and placed warm, wet kisses to my right thigh. When he got close to the top he bit down hard and I groaned loudly.

“Fuck yes.” I hissed, pulling his hair but not moving his head from its place. “Good boy.” I praised when he started to suck the area he bit.

He moaned at the praise, pulling back to lick over the bruise he left behind. He started to kiss down, stopping at the bend in my knee, before he bit me again.

“Can I touch myself?” He asked, tone so sweet I almost said yes.

“Not yet. You can when I fuck you.” I replied instead.

“Can I taste your cock Daddy?” He asked next.

“What do you say?” I said, using his hair to turn his face up to mine.

“Please.” He whispered.

“You can.” I said. “Work me with your mouth Alessandro. No hands.”

He took my cock into his mouth quite eagerly. He swirled his tongue around the head, and licking flat over the tip. He pulled off and I watched him lick his lips, already wet with my pre release. He took the head back in, flicking the tip of his tongue over my most sensitive area. He knew the spot just under the head that drove me mad with need.

My eyes closed and my head tipped back as he took me deeper into his hot, wet mouth. He was mindful of his sharp teeth and was incredibly good at taking me to the back of his mouth with little warming up. I moaned quietly, trying not to buck my hips. In time I would, but if I started then I'd be coming down his throat before I got the chance to fuck his ass.

“Oh fuck. Oh my Satan.” I whined. My hand slipped out of his hair and I brought both of my hands to rest against my chest. I ran lazy circles with my thumbs over my nipples and my hips jerked. Papa gagged at the suddenness of my action but was quick to continue. He worked me for a few minutes longer, before I put my hand against the front of his shoulder and pushed him away.

“Too much?” He whispered, dragging his lips up my saliva coated shaft. He pressed a kiss to my tip. I shuddered.

“Yes. Too much.” I said, breathlessly.

“Was I going too fast for you Daddy?” He asked, I could hear the smile in his tone. “Did I screw up? Or am I still a good boy?”

I opened my eyes and looked down at him. I gently caressed along his jawline. “A very good boy, Alessandro.” I whispered. “The best boy.”

He smiled up at me and I watched him lick his lips. “You taste so good.” He whispered. “Can I keep going?”

“You may keep going.” I sighed. “Go slower. You may use your hands.”

I moaned when he wrapped his hand around the base of my cock. My whole body shuddered as his other hand came up to tease over my balls with his claws. “Oh fuck Alessandro.” I groaned as he took my tip back between his lips.

He worked me close to the edge and stopped just as I felt like I was going to cum. I put both my hands back in his hair and I pulled tight, lifting him away from my crotch. I glared down at him.

“I didn't tell you that you could tease me.” I said.

“I'm sorry.” He whispered. “I won't tease you again.”

“Make me cum Alessandro.” I said. “I'll fuck you later.” I was too close as it was. I'd punish him for teasing by making him wait for my cock in his ass. It didn't take too long for me to recover from an orgasm, there was plenty of time before he had to leave me for the tour. But there was a longer wait time than there was for him and I knew it'd frustrate him just enough to make him pay for that tease.

Papa pushed me back to the mattress, standing up from his place on knees, just enough to lean his body over mine. His lips met with mine and his hands moved to my sides. He dug his claws into my skin, hard enough to break through the top few layers but not enough to cause lasting damage. He dragged his hands down my sides, scraping me armpits to hips. I whimpered and thrust my hips hard, cock nudging his flat belly. He kept the claws against me, turning his hands to scratch over my belly before lifting them off me. I chanced a glance towards my own body, red lines all over the places where his hands touched. I'd asked him to mark me and he delivered.

He stood up straight and dropped back onto his knees. He lifted his arms toward the bed and gently took hold of my hips. His touch was much softer than it had been moments before. He used only the pads of his fingers, mindful to give me time before using his claws again. I was ever appreciative of his careful attention to me. He knew how much I could take and when to tone things down. My Papa was an excellent lover that put my needs alongside his own. He was never selfish in the bedroom.

I groaned as he started to lick over my cock, running his tongue flat along my shaft, base to tip. He waited until I started to quietly whimper before taking me into his mouth. My breath came out in labored pants and I moaned out loudly as he started to gently fondle my balls, stretching his fingers back to rub and press against my taint.

“Fuck Alessandro.” I sighed, feeling my body start to shake. “I'm going to cum soon.”

His hand released my balls and moved back to my hip, so he had each one in each of his hands. He gave a light squeeze and he coaxed me, first to a seated position, then up to a standing position. I felt like I couldn't stand up but trusted him to keep me on my feet. My cock slipped out of his mouth and rested along his cheek. He squeezed my hips again until I dropped my gaze down to him.

“You can fuck my throat until you cum.” He murmured, dragging his lips along my cock before kissing the head. “Please use me Daddy.”

I took my cock in hand and put my other in his hair. I waited, watching him until he was ready. When he opened his mouth and nodded his head, I guided my tip to his mouth. He took me in and kept his pace slow. I pulled his hair and felt his body go lax. His hands gently grasped my legs, just under my ass. He moaned around my cock and swallowed hard. It signaled me that he was good to go. I looked down into his eyes and he winked at me. I couldn't stop the flicker of a smile that crossed my lips.

I tightened the hold I had in his hair. I let go of my cock and had my hand join the other. I pulled his head forward, until he had more than half my length. I pushed him back off until just the tip rested on his tongue. We did this for a little while longer, until I started rocking my hips. I thrust forward as I pulled his mouth onto my cock, pushing him away again, over and over. It wasn't much longer before I was fully fucking his face, sliding down his throat and making him squirm and groan. After another minute, I was starting to grunt with each thrust into his mouth. Another two minutes and my grunting mixed with a desperate sounding laughter. My body tensed and I started to loose focus and my thrusting became wildly erratic.

“I'm, I'm gonna-” I gasped and held him down on my cock, as I came down his throat. He didn't fight my hold and took all three of my heavy spurts. He moaned deeply. It was a sound of pure satisfaction.

Eventually he needed to breathe and he gave my hips a sturdy push. I let go of his hair and slumped back against the bed. Papa took in several deep breaths and I felt his forehead pressed against my knee.

“Oh fuck Raffaele.” He said, voice cracking and a little raspy. “That was so fucking hot.”

I had collapsed back, staring up at the ceiling. I lifted my arm, feeling like it was weighed down by lead. I awkwardly pat the back of his head. “Fuck.” Was all I could manage to say. I slowly slid off the bed and found myself kneeling on the floor in front of Papa. I blinked heavily and reached out to touch his cheek. “Fuck.” I said again.

“Hmm.” He hummed and leaned over to kiss me quickly on the lips. “Fuck indeed my darling.” He said with an amused grin. “You alright?” Papa put his hand on my cheek as well.

“Yeah.” I sighed and smiled back lazily. I leaned into his touch and closed my eyes. “Bed.”

Papa chuckled and helped me up to my feet. He hugged me close and I felt him kiss my cheek. I grumbled, needing desperately to lay down. He walked me over to my side of the bed and sat me down. He pressed a kiss to my forehead, another to my nose, and a final one on my lips. I smiled at him, squinting at him, feeling very drowsy. He assisted me with laying down, lifting my legs up onto the mattress. He pet over my hair.

“Come cuddle me.” I whispered.

“Let me take off my boxers first.” He said.

“Yeah.” I sighed and closed my eyes. I was very much awake, but wanted to be lazy. I was looking forward to a good cuddle before I fucked him.

I felt the bed sink under his weight and he shifted up right behind me. I sighed, happy to feel his warm body pressed against mine. He nuzzled the nape of my neck. I hissed quietly, feeling his arm pass over the scratches he left on my skin as he went to wrap me in his arms. I kept my eyes closed.

“Did I hurt you with these, Raffaele?” He asked and I heard deep concern in his voice. He gently brushed along the scratches down the one side of my body, not touching them directly.

“Good hurt.” I whispered, wiggling my body back and feeling his erection pressing against my ass. “It's what I wanted Alessandro. Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” He mumbled, kissing the curve of my shoulder. I rolled my hips back, rubbing my ass against his hard, hot cock. “Did you want me to fuck you instead?” He asked.

“No. Not unless you want that. I just need a few minutes.” I replied.

“I like the idea of you doing the fucking.” Papa said, amused. “I do not mind the wait.”

I turned over so that I was facing him. I finally opened my eyes and smiled sleepily at him. “It really does not bother you that I have a longer wait time between rounds?” I asked quietly and cast my eyes down. I was looking at the bite on his chest.

I felt his hand at my chin and he guided my gaze back to his face. “Of course not Raffaele.” He whispered and softly touched my lips. “Where did that question come from?”

I shrugged. I had no idea. Clearly my mind was still a lot loopy. “I don't know.” I sighed.

“It has never bothered me my darling and it never will.” He whispered and he leaned over to kiss me. I kissed him back, slow and lazy. He rolled me onto my back, while keeping the kiss going. He stayed close by my side, leaning only his top half over me. “Is it my seemingly insatiable, demon lust that upsets you, perhaps?” He whispered, tracing down the side of my face with the back of his hand.

“No.” I said, quickly but quietly. “I'm not upset at all Alessandro.” I assured him. “My brain is just foggy, pay no mind. I don't know why I said it.”

“I would change nothing about our sex life my Raffaele.” He whispered, tracing over my top lip and pressing a kiss between my eyes. “Only our professional lives keeping us apart. That I would change. I promise you, my darling, you are perfect. I enjoy making the sexy times with you.” He grinned, eyes lighting up.

I smiled, giggling at him. “You're perfectly wonderful my love.” I said. “I'm so very glad I married you.”

“I'm honored you married me.” He said. “You know, I will miss you while I'm gone.” He started to kiss down my neck.

“Not nearly as much as I will miss you.” I replied, arching my neck to give him easier access. The time my body needed to come down was drawing to a close. I knew if he'd touch me I wouldn't have felt overly stimulated. I took his hand and led it down to my cock. “Stroke me hard again, Alessandro.” I whispered.

Papa pulled his lips off my neck as his fingers closed around my cock, still soft but I was ready for round two. He dipped his head and kissed me deeply, keeping the pace slow, just like his gentle touch. We kissed and he worked his hand over me until I felt my cock twitch and start to swell. I moaned quietly into his mouth.

He broke the kiss and spent some time just looking into my eyes. He was absolutely beautiful, with his hair tousled and the lingering desire in his eyes. My hands moved to sit on his back, halfway between his shoulders and hips. I dug my nails into his skin and he shivered.

“Will you tell me where you're planning to take me for our honeymoon yet?” I asked. He'd kept the location a surprise from me, only letting me know that it was not a return to Venice.

He smiled at me, increasing the pressure and speed of his stroking as my cock was half hard. “No.” He whispered. “Nice try though.” He laughed quietly.

“Yeah, was a shot.” I replied, laughing too. My laughter faded into a deep moan as he teased the head of my cock. “Fuck that feels good.”

“Put your hand around your cock Raffaele.” He whispered and I did. “Keep stroking yourself while I get the lube.”

I bit my lip and nodded. I worked my fist up and down my shaft, watching him move toward the night table for the bottle we kept there. I closed my eyes, rocking my hips up off the bed and into my hand.

Suddenly, Papa's phone starting ringing. We both sighed, completely fed up.

“Don't you dare answer that.” I said, almost a bark. “Whomever that is, they will wait.”

“Damn right they will wait.” Papa said and silenced the phone before he completely shut it off. He dropped it to the table and return to my side with the bottle of lube in his hand.

“You still want me to fuck you on your back?” I asked, voice cracking as I teased over my balls. I stopped and sat myself up.

“Yes.” He replied. “Can you keep calling me a good boy?” He quirked an eyebrow.

I snatched the lube from his hand and pushed him roughly to the mattress. “That depends.” I said.

“On?” He questioned.

“You behave like a good boy.” I replied.

He licked over his lips and smiled at me. “For you, Raffaele, always.” He said.

I chuckled quietly. “Not always.” I teased.

“Often enough.” He said and I nodded. “Would you still like me to call you Daddy?”

“Yes.” I whispered.

“I knew you'd like that Daddy.” He said and parted his legs, wrapping them around my hips as I settled between them.

“More than you know, my good boy.” I replied, a little breathy.

“Who knew you'd be so kinky Daddy.” Papa teased.

“I've been heavily influenced.” I replied and pulled him up by the chin to kiss the smug look off his face.

“You love it.” He whispered against my lips. I hummed in reply.

I fully admit that I was a little taken back the first time he called me that. I also fully admit that he had me leaking every single time he called me Daddy since that night we spent up in the mountains at his brother's estate.

“Does my good boy want Daddy's fingers in his ass?” I asked, kissing down his throat at the same time I laid him back down on the bed.

“Your good boy wants Daddy's tongue on his taint and hole.” He answered. “Please?” He added without further prompting.

I groaned and nodded my head as I nuzzled against his chest. “Is that all?” I whispered, flicking my tongue over his nipple. I put my lips around it and sucked hard enough to leave a mark.

“Please bite me too.” He gasped. “Please. Please.” He repeated.

I hummed affirmatively and began to kiss down his chest. It drew little, quiet whimpers from him and the needy sounds only urged me to work down his body faster. When I reached his belly I bit down under his navel and he gasped, the sound pure music to my ears. I dipped my tongue into his navel and he whined loudly. Still, my kisses trailed lower until I reached his thigh. I purposely avoided his cock, despite the urge to give it a lick, just a taste.

“Spread your legs for me Alessandro.” I said, flicking my eyes up. His body was slightly bowed off the mattress, head lolled back. I could see the bites and bruises I left over his pale skin. The sight caused my cock to twitch.

Papa spread his legs and I praised him for it. He moaned and his cock spurted some pre-cum. I dipped my head and kissed along his thigh, working my way from the halfway point above his knee up to the crease where his leg joined his torso. I kissed back down, biting his thigh so hard he cried out.

“You good?” I asked.

“Fuck.” Was all he replied. His tone sounded wrecked so I took that as a sign he was good.

I slid my hand under his leg and lifted it up, setting it over my shoulder. It opened up his most sensitive areas to me and I nuzzled his balls. It drew more whimpering from him and I felt his hand move to the top of my head. I pulled back.

“Hands up and over your head, like a good boy.” I commanded and he let go of me. I assumed he listened, too busy with my head between his legs to check up on him. “I'll tell you when Daddy wants to be touched, okay?” I said and nuzzled over his balls again, and giving the base of his cock a little lick.

“O-okay Daddy.” He whispered, so obviously coming undone already.

I turned and bit him on the other thigh, about four inches above his knee. He groaned and thrust his hips up into nothing. I smiled to myself and licked over the bite. I lifted that leg and placed it over my other shoulder, bringing my hands to his sides. I held him up, feeling the slightest of tremors moving through his body.

It was easier to do this sort of thing if I had him on his hands and knees but not one to back down from a challenge when it came to my darling husband, I set to work. I started with a couple of kisses to his taint and he whimpered, his left leg kicking slightly. I stuck out my tongue and licked him hole to balls a few times and I swear he started crying. I felt such a power surge when he got like that. If I still had my soul, I'd sell it again just to see him in a constant state of babbling incoherence. I licked him over and over, faster then slower. His reactions set my pace.

“Oh fuck me Daddy.” Papa whined and I gushed out a fairly large amount of pre-cum.

He was shaking by the time I set my full attention to his asshole, licking and sucking the tight ring of muscle. He was full on sobbing as I worked him open with my tongue. He cried out my name, he cried out Daddy, he screamed out praises to the Master below. When I pulled my mouth away, nuzzling his taint and dragging my lips over it, he laughed and bucked his hips again.

I stuck my index and middle fingers into my mouth, sucking them until they were wet and coated with my saliva. I pulled them out and traced a few circles around his asshole before pushing them inside.

“Fuck!” He gasped. I'd bitten his inner thigh once more, as I pumped my fingers into him, stretching him to take my cock.

I pushed my fingers deeper into him and pressed hard against his prostate. Papa made a guttural sound and came all over his belly and chest. I pulled my fingers out and lowered his legs from my shoulders. I got myself up on my knees and set his legs at my hips. He was looking up at me, eyes fully welled with tears and several tracks running down his bright red cheeks. He was a mess, my beautiful mess. I was quite impressed to find he still kept his hand up over his head.

“Does my good boy want my cock now?” I asked, nudging his hole with the tip of my cock.

“Yes Daddy. Yes, please fuck me.” He whimpered, already hard again.

I used one hand to grab the lube off the bed by his side. The other I trailed through the cum on his torso. I brought my fingers to his lips and he licked them clean. “Good boy.” I whispered and he smiled at me, licking stray cum off his lips. “You can bring your hands down.”

I took a few moments to coat my cock in lube, tilting my head back as I stroked over myself. I wanted to keep touching myself, a feeling I really enjoyed, but there were much better things waiting for me. Still, I let my touch linger, biting my lip as I moaned.

“Please Daddy.” Papa said, tightening the grip of his legs around me. “Fuck me now.” His words drew me out of my self pleasure.

“Don't rush me Alessandro.” I said and gave the side of his ass a firm slap with the hand not around my cock. My action surprised me. It wasn't like I'd never slapped him before but I'd never done it without him asking me first. His gasp implied it surprised him as well and I was half tempted to apologize.

“Again.” He whispered, desperate, and the apology died on my lips.

I did it again. Papa moaned and his eyes slipped closed as his body shuddered. I firmly grasped my cock and lined it up with his hole. I traced up and down his crack a few times, until his eyes fluttered open.

“Fuck me Raffaele.” He said. “Please.” He begged.

I wanted it too. Not having the chance to fuck him since before he'd gotten hurt, before he'd gone away. It was well over a month or two since I had felt his tight, warm heat surrounding my cock. I had no hesitation as I slid my cock into him, moaning long and low as his breath hitched and he cursed under his breath. I didn't want to rush it but as it was most of the time, I pushed into him, sinking right to the hilt. I set my hands on either side of his head, staring down at him as I kept my body still.

“Oh fuck yes.” Papa groaned after giving himself time to adjust to being filled again. “Sweet Lucifer Raffaele, I'll never, oh fuck me, I'll never get over how fucking good your cock feels inside me.”

“Yeah?” I whispered, kissing the side of his face. “I wish you could feel how good it is to fuck you.”

“I know I'm good.” He whispered, laughing breathlessly. “Obviously not firsthand but I'm quite a catch I'm told.”

“You're so damn full of yourself.” I groaned, starting a slow thrust in and out.

“No no Raffaele. I'm full of you.” Papa moaned with another laugh. “My lord Satan, you're fucking thick. One of these days you're gonna tear me apart.” He set his hands on my shoulders, and gently rocked his hips along with my steady pace.

“I won't let that happen.” I said, biting my lip as I quickened my pace.

“Fuck, I'd let you.” Papa groaned. “Your cock will be the death of me.” He scratched down my back.

“Don't die too soon.” I said, grinding my hips hard into him. I lifted one hand off the bed and cupped his cheek. “Though I'll admit, death by my cock would be one Hell of a way to go.”

“It'd be the only way for me darling.” He said, turning his head and pulling my thumb into his mouth. He bit down, drawing blood from the digit.

“Fuck.” I gasped, shuddering so hard my rhythm faltered. I pulled my thumb out of his mouth. “Is there a reason you needed to do that?” I asked, not truly upset he'd done it.

“No.” He replied and laughed. “Your cock makes me crazy.”

“You've always been crazy, my love. It's half the reason I married you.” I said, picking up the pace, fucking into him steadily. “Well, maybe not half but some percentage. Maybe six percent? Thirty seven? I don't fucking know.” I pulled out half way and slammed back into him hard enough we both shuddered.

“Oh fuck.” He gasped and angled his hips, pushing down onto me with each thrust I pounded into him. “Stop talking Raffaele and put your lips to better use.”

“Excuse me?” I said, sounding slightly offended. “Which one of us is calling the shots here?” I gave my hips a roll and Papa's eyes fluttered.

“You are Daddy.” He whispered, looking up at me through droopy bedroom eyes.

“Damn right I am.” I said with a particularly heavy thrust that happened to hit his prostate head on.

“Oh fuck yes.” He whimpered, body shaking. “Y-you do that again, I'm done for.” He warned.

I huffed out a laugh, slowing down my hip movements. He might have been close but I was still working myself up to an orgasm and I wanted us to come together.

“No, don't slow down.” Papa whined, rolling his hips.

I gave his ass another slap. “Don't tell me what to do.” I said.

“Sorry Daddy.” He whispered and bit his lip.

“Are you?” I asked, picking up speed once more.

“No.” He giggled and it earned him another slap. “I am sorry. I just wanted you to do that again.”

“I'm going to start punishing you by withholding slaps.” I said, half amused half tipping closer to completion.

“No Daddy, I should be spanked if I'm being a bad boy.” Papa said. “That's why I'm bad.” He grinned at me and his eyes rolled as I bucked hard into him.

“Yeah, I know how this works Alessandro.” I said, a little bit sassy about it. “You know you could just ask me to spank you and I'll do it.”

“I know you would. But being a bad boy is half the fun.” He said and reached down to grab his own cock.

I slapped his hand away. “Did I tell you you could do that?” I asked.

“You didn't tell me I couldn't.” He replied.

“No?” I whispered, honestly I was unsure. My mind was getting fuzzy.

“Did you forget what you told me, old man?” Papa teased. “You told me I could touch myself when you fucked me.”

“Don't call me that.” I snapped and gave him a slap, the sound echoing in the room. I wasn't really upset by it. I'd grown accustomed to the old man jabs from him and our friends. “I didn't forget.” I said, though it was quite possible I had.

He reached up and pulled my face towards his own. We kissed deeply, and I fucked him harder and faster. Eventually, I was just panting heavily against his lips. His breath came in similar gasps. Hands groped, squeezed, and scratched. Our hips were rocking hard, skin slapping skin.

“I'm going to cum Daddy.” Papa whimpered.

“Try and hold off, like a good boy.” I panted. “I'm almost there.”

He used his legs to flip us around. My body hit the mattress and he didn't miss a single beat, rolling his hips. I dug my heels into the bed, bucking my hips up into him until I felt the telling pull at the base of my spine. I was going to cum any moment.

“Fuck, oh fuck Alessandro.” I cried, my thrusts losing focus.

Papa looked down at me, practically bouncing on my cock. “Cum deep inside me Daddy.” He whispered. “Please Daddy. Come for your good boy.”

That was it. He broke me. I was there, right on the very edge. I continued to thrust hard and heavy until I was screaming his name through my orgasm. My hands gripped tightly to his hips. I came inside him, thrusting offbeat, until I felt him meet his end. He shuddered as his orgasm tore through him. He collapsed forward, our lips collided in a kiss that was mostly just biting.

I nicked my tongue on one of his fangs and whimpered at the unpleasant sensation. He dragged his lips from mine and rested his head on the mattress. I felt his breath, hot against my shoulder. We stayed that way as our breathing calmed and our heartbeats leveled out. I slid my cock from his hole and we just curled up together, neither caring how utterly filthy we were. Wet and sticky but neither of us could be bothered by it.

Then, my phone started ringing. I sobbed out pathetically.

“No!” We both said at the same time, in the same way, slightly whiny.

We laughed until we were breathless once more. The phone stopped and thankfully didn't start up again. I wrapped my arms around Papa and buried my face against his neck.

“Shower?” I whispered, kissing over his pulse point.

“Meh.” He mumbled, nuzzling my shoulder. “I just… I just want this right now. Just this.”  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	8. Lunch With Friends, Long Overdue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cardi says goodbye to Papa and has lunch with sisters Elana and Sarah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really struggling with this story. I'm not happy at all with what little writing I am doing. I wish it were better. I've debated deleting it and starting fresh but I won't. I'm just hoping my mood towards it improves. Ugh.
> 
> Thank you all who are reading and have left comments. 🖤

I wish I could say that the goodbyes for Papa and I later that morning were sweet and I wish I could say it left a butterfly feeling inside my belly like it did every other time he left. But I couldn't say any of that about the goodbyes because the goodbyes were rushed and left me feeling agitated. I was confident, Papa was left feeling much the same. It wasn't his fault, nor was it mine.

The morning we had shared was nothing short of fantastic. It’d left us flying high on adrenaline and every form of happy brain chemical in existence. The dynamic between us had been incredibly satisfying. The sex itself had been hot, hard and left us sated. It was long overdue and deeply enjoyed. It left us wanting more but the more would have to wait until Papa's return from South America. That part didn't bother me. The wait would be short, the tour only covering a few days. It also ensured a sense of longing for one another would set in during our time apart.

We had taken our time getting out of bed, taking advantage of prime after sex cuddles. It was time we had to spend together, before we'd be half a world apart for the duration of several days. We shared lingering kisses, gentle touches and a few more warm and fuzzy snuggles. It was Papa that had made the decision to finally get up and move into the bathroom to clean up. It was only obvious that showered together, making use of the dwindling time before he had to leave. All things considered, it was probably the best morning we'd shared in a long time.

Unfortunately, the best morning came to a screeching halt. It was after our shower, which had been relaxing and quite satisfying. We had gone back to the bedroom and started to get dressed and that's when Papa had turned his phone back on. There had not been one voicemail left, but five. All had been from Imperator and she had been screaming for each and every one. She demanded to know where he was, and if I had even bothered to mention he was leaving. She had yelled how unprofessional he was, and how his behavior lately was negatively affecting mine. Imperator made many uncalled for comments and her words twisted my stomach and put fuel to the fire of Papa's anger. She was out of control. The truth was, there may have been more than five messages, but beyond the state of annoyed, Papa stopped listening after the fifth and just shut his phone off again.

There was more than enough time between when we finished our morning fuck and when he needed to be in her office for the meeting with her and Special. There was no reason Imperator should have been yelling and shouting at Papa. No reason she needed to badmouth the both of us. I was about to drag myself down to her office and shout back at her. That would have ended badly so I was marginally grateful Papa stopped me from doing it.

Despite the rage I felt, I helped Papa pack a small bag. Most of the things he needed for a tour were prepackaged and there when he arrived. He only needed his few personal items. I reminded him to pack his phone charger and there were short kisses and promises of calls, no matter the drastic difference in times. He asked if I wanted to come downstairs with him but I decided that it'd be best if I avoided contact with Imperator until I calmed down. I didn't know what had her in such a mood lately but I knew that my patience had been stretched so thin it was in danger of snapping at the slightest upset.

After Papa was gone and after a good long cry triggered by my frustrations, I spent my time tending to the rats. I shut the door to their room before opening both enclosure doors, leaving the small one with Heemy securely shut. My mood started to elevate to happier thoughts as the little rodents ran around. Isabella climbed right up my back and settled down on my shoulder. I turned and kissed her nose. She chattered softly and set her attentions on Heemy. I was hesitant to introduce him just yet, but thought that was something I could tackle that night, after sitting for confessions.

I'd recently did a deep cleaning of the enclosures so I just did some minor straightening up, gave them food and fresh water. I spent over an hour with them. I pet the ones that wanted pets. I played little games with the few that were interested. I gave some extra snuggles to Ratthew, who was being a bit distant the last few days. I had been concerned but the time I spent with him went well so my worry eased.

As I began the task of putting them all away for the afternoon, Rosita crawled out of her hiding place and climbed up my leg.

“I was wondering where you had gone.” I said to her and scooped her up into my hand as she reached my hip. I kissed her nose and she squeaked at me. “Why were you hiding?” I asked. She squeaked again and I smiled.

The sound of a key turning and the front door to the chambers opened. I assumed it was the sisters and at the sound of Sarah's voice I knew my assumption was right. I quickly put Rosita away and closed up both the rat enclosures. I turned to go greet the sisters and they had already come into the room with me.

“Your hair!” I said, seeing that Elana had chopped her formerly ass length hair up to her chin.

“Like it?” She said and gave me a big hug.

I liked it very much. It was a big change but not a bad one. “It suits you.” I said and returned the hug. “What made you decide to cut so much off?” I asked, stepping back and moving to hug Sarah next.

“Boredom.” Elana answered. “Well, it's also bout time I went for a little change. So I did it.”

“Was this what you had hinted about, Sarah?” I asked the taller sister.

“Obviously Copia.” She said and brushed past me to look into the small enclosure. “Oh goodness, you guys have a new one?”

“Yes. That's Heemy.” I said with a smile. “Found him with a broken foot down by my office. I took him in and we both just fell in love with him.”

“He's enormous.” Elana said, walking over and looking in on the rat. “And Heemy is such a cute name.”

“Papa chose his name. It's short for Behemoth.” I said.

Sarah laughed. “Where is Papa anyway?” She asked.

I sighed heavily. “Imperator has been giving us a hard time for whatever reason, so he's on his way to South America. Four shows for the Ghost project.” I replied.

“But your honeymoon.” Elana said.

“Delayed again.” I whispered.

“Shit Cardi.” Sarah sighed. “Imperator is a hardass but even that's low for her.”

“I'm so sorry.” Elana said.

“I'm upset but what can I really do?” I said and motioned that the three of us should head out into the living room.

“You could talk to her.” Elana offered.

“It's no use.” I muttered.

“You could kill her.” Sarah joked and both Elana and I shot her a look. It wasn't funny.

“No.” I said quite seriously. “Maybe I will talk to her tomorrow. I can't do it today.”

“ ‘course you can't. You've got plans with us.” Sarah giggled. That got a smile out of me.

“Where would you like to go for lunch?” Elana asked as we all filed out of the rats’ room and hovered just inside the front door. “Your choice Copia.”

“No, your choice ladies. I'm actually quite upset over this bullshit and I've got no appetite.” I said. “I mean, I'll still make myself eat as I skipped breakfast but I couldn't care less about where we go.”

“Would you like to come back to our place?” Sarah asked. “I'm sure I can whip up something decent.”

“Aww, you'll cook for us?” Elana said, smiling sweetly at her wife.

“If I have to.” Sarah replied. “I was hoping to assemble something we can eat cold.”

“I'm not eating your leftovers.” I teased, poking Sarah in the arm.

“Bold of you to assume I have leftover anything.” Sarah said, laughing. That girl could eat. “I can make a few sandwiches. I got this really great bread from Brother Ian. He baked it with this recipe from his grandmother and added local honey. Uh, so delicious.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” I said. Eating in their dormitory meant I wouldn't have to drive and as much as I'd have liked to get away from the church for a while, at least I'd be in a different building.

“So are you ready to head out now?” Elana asked. “No rush if you're not. I want to see Asmodeus before we go.”

“I'd like to take a little time to wash up. I've been with the rats all morning.” I said. “But take your time. Asmodeus is somewhere around here and I'm sure he'd be happy to see you.”

I left the sisters to go into the bathroom. I closed the door and walked towards the sink. I stood there at the vanity and gazed at my reflection. My neck was covered in quite visible bite marks. I reached up and ran my fingers across some of them. They were still very sore to touch. It was not that I'd forgotten they were there. I absolutely loved when Papa would bite me, especially when he was in his demonic form. It seemed that I did not care who saw, not that I ever would care when it came to Elana and Sarah. Neither mentioned them, even as they had to have seen them, so obviously placed in view.

I washed my hands and face. I splashed on a dash of cologne, the one that belonged to Papa. I didn't usually wear any myself but had taken to using his from time to time, the scent of it comforting in his absence. I made the effort to comb my hair. I painted my eyes with the black makeup and just before I left the room to meet up with the sisters again, I lifted the hem of my shirt, just to take a peak. I looked at myself in the mirror. The scratches Papa had left were starting to scab over. I held the shirt with one hand and traced over my left side with the other. I felt a sting, a slight burn, and it made me shiver. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I thought of my dear Alessandro and the hot sex we'd had just hours before. Satan, I missed him so much already. I dropped the shirt and cleared my head. With one last deep breath, I went to join my friends.

“I wish we could take Asmodeus over to the dorms with us.” Sarah said from the sofa. She had the large cat held in her lap and he was all too happy to let her scratch his fuzzy belly.

“I think we could but we'd need to plan it. Imperator would lose her shit if she found out Papa was keeping a cat inside the church.” I said. “She's already off the deep end, I don't want to risk it.”

“No. I wouldn't risk it either.” Sarah agreed. “I'll just have to come over to see him more often.”

“I'd come over more often to see you Copia. Papa too.” Elana said. “Sarah and I have missed you.”

“I've missed you too.” I said and I had. It would be really nice getting to spend time with them again, and not have a looming attack pending. “I'm nearly caught up with all my late work so my Saturdays will be freed up again.” I added.

“Sweet.” Sarah said and gave the cat a light push off her lap. Asmodeus hopped onto the floor and nuzzled against Elana's legs.

“How's the new assistant?” Sarah asked. I'd almost forgotten she'd met Brother Orion at lunch.

“He's weird.” I answered.

“So're you.” Elana teased and I rolled my eyes in reply. She wasn't entirely wrong.

“Nah. He's good, a real help around the office. I might even get ahead of schedule once Alicia starts working again.” I answered more seriously that time. “I think he's warming up to this place. It's not like he's unpleasant, he's just very quiet and set in his ways. So um, did you want to head out now?”

“Sure thing.” Sarah said and got to her feet.

“Yup. Ready when you are.” Elana added.

“I'm ready now my dears.” I said and motioned to the door.

The three of us left and headed over to the sisters’ place. We chatted quietly the whole walk over and I definitely felt my bad mood start to improve.

●♡•---------------•♡●

“You did not lie about that bread.” I said with a smile. The lunch that Sarah had prepared was delightful and we all ate until we were full.

I must have been hungrier than I thought because I'd eaten two chicken salad sandwiches and drank three glasses of wine. We'd moved from the small dining area into the living room and dropped ourselves onto the sofa.

“I've eaten too much.” Elana whined but had a smile on her face.

“I've drank too much.” I said, leaning back against the cushions as I felt the room spin around me.

“Nobody told you to drink half the bottle Copia.” Sarah said and laughed.

“Nobody told you to finish the other half of the bottle either.” I said back.

“True, but I don't have to work later this evening.” She replied and stretched out on the sofa, leaning her head in Elana's lap.

I got up and moved over to one of their chairs. It's not that I minded being close, it was just a tight fit for three adults on their small sofa. “Please don't remind me.” I whispered, pinching the bridge of my nose.

“Maybe I'll come talk to you, take up time to keep true confessors away.” Elana said, running her fingers through Sarah's hair. “True, it's not very good that I do such a thing, but for your sake, I'd give it a go.”

I laughed at her offer and almost asked her to go with it but I thought better of it in the end. It went against the church rules to waste the time of whomever was holding confession, as confession time tended to be in high demand. I wanted no trouble and I didn't want the sister breaking any rules.

“I'll be fine.” I said and yawned, the drinks had made me feel a bit sleepy. “It's only three hours and I have a comfortable bed to go up to when I'm done.” I smiled a little. The bed was comfortable, even if I would be a bit lonely.

“Alright.” Elana said and smiled back. “So I've been meaning to ask, but I haven't seen you since the reception. Where did you and Papa disappear to that night? I figured your husband would have wanted to stay to the end of his own party.”

“They went to have sex.” Sarah giggled. “Duh.”

“That is true.” I replied with a little grin. “Keep her Elana, she's smart.” I teased.

“Damn right I'm smart.” Sarah said. “It was kind of funny though. Special and Alicia had the same idea. They disappeared too.”

“Did they?” I asked, pretending to be surprised.

“Yup. It left the two of us with Emeritus and we just drank until the sun came up.” Elana said. “I ended up calling out of work the next day. Sweet Lucifer, I was hungover.”

“Damn Cardi, how drunk were you that night?” Sarah asked, sitting herself up and leaning closer to my chair. “You left with Special. Did you not remember?” She said.

“I remember.” I replied. “I was drunk but not that drunk.”

“You were bombed my friend.” Sarah giggled. “I think we all were. I love parties.”

I bit my lip and looked from Sarah to Elana, then back. “Can I tell you two a secret?” I whispered.

“You know you can Copia.” Elana said, guiding her slightly drunk wife to a seated position as she nearly toppled over the arm of the sofa.

“The four of us left together. Alicia, Special, Papa and I.” I said, still whispering. I don't know why I was whispering, the three of us were alone in the dormitory. “We all went up to mine and Papa's chambers and, well, you know.” I smiled suggestively. “Indulged in one of life's greatest pleasures.”

“My Satan you did not!” Sarah shouted. She grinned like a mad woman.

Elana shook her head in disbelief, but far from disproving. Her lips curled into a faint smile.

“I assure you, we did Sarah. Many times.” I said. I had no shame in what happened that night and no reason to keep the information from my dear friends. The three glasses of wine certainly helped make the sharing easier. “And we’d probably do it again, if the opportunity presented itself.”

“Wow, Copia.” Elana said and laughed quietly. “Don't mind me saying so, I do not judge, but damn. I wouldn't expect that of you.”

“So, like how does that even work?” Sarah asked, face scrunched up in a puzzled fashion and Elana teasingly slapped her for asking. “What?” Sarah gasped, shooting a glare at her wife. “Four people, that's a lot of body parts. It's not like I'm trying to imagine them, more the mechanics of it. Shit Copia. I need another drink.” She giggled and snorted.

I could confidently say that I probably shouldn't have entertained the sister with an answer but between the wine and my rapidly decreasing brain-to-mouth filter, I kept talking.

“It just, worked.” I said. “Worked incredibly well actually. It was overwhelming but in all the right ways.”

“Yup. I need a drink.” Sarah said and was up on her feet, heading to the kitchen for another bottle of wine.

It left Elana and I alone in the living room. She looked over at me, small smile still playing on her lips. “So, I shouldn't ask but I'm going to anyway because I'm being nosy and you're in a sharing mood.” She said. “What was it like? I've only ever been with one person at a time.”

I laughed a bit. The question seemed like it should have come from Sarah and not Elana, being as the woman was a tiny bit more reserved than her wife was. She wasn't a prude by any means, and appreciated the act of sex much like anyone else in our church would. We all very much believed that giving and taking orgasms was high up on the list of ways to honor the Master below.

“It was good, very good.” I said and was smiling again. “Overwhelming, as I'd mentioned. It never felt awkward, which I had expected it might have but I'd wanted something like it for a while.”

Sarah returned with an open bottle and no glasses. She sat down next to Elana and took a swig.

“Are you not sharing?” Elana asked.

“You two had prime opportunity to tell me you wanted more. Neither of you spoke up so, no, I'm not sharing.” Sarah replied as she lowered the bottle from her lips.

“Rude.” Elana muttered.

“I'm not going to drink anymore.” I said. I really needed to give myself time to sober up before heading back to the main building. “But if I may say this Sarah, you should have asked.” I was only teasing.

“Bite my ass Copia.” She snapped back and grinned all goofy at me.

“Ah, no thanks.” I said with a giggle.

“I thought you liked biting asses.” Elana said lightly.

“Not hers.” I replied quickly. We all laughed.

“He reserves the honor for Papa only.” Sarah giggled and took another drink. “I know Papa likes it and I'm so upset that I do. I never asked to know that.”

“You shouldn't be such a light sleeper then.” I teased, ducking down to the left as a throw pillow was hurled at me. I started laughing. I laughed so hard my sides hurt.

“Just so you know, I'm drunk enough to give you a full interrogation.” Sarah said. “And I want you to answer me.” She pointed at me with the hand not clinging to the neck of the wine bottle.

“You do not have to answer her questions Copia.” Elana said.

I shook my head. “No. I will. I brought it up, I may as well. I made my bed so I shall lie in it.”

“Yeah. What he said.” Sarah said a bit too loudly. “Who says that anymore?” She giggled. “Showing your age again Cardi.”

“I'll refuse to answer if you keep making fun of me.” I said, but honestly didn't mind it. “Now ask what you need before I grow bored of the topic.” Truly, I didn't think I'd ever be bored of the topic, it occupied my mind quite often.

“Whose idea was it?” Elana asked before Sarah had the chance to speak up.

“Hey. I was going to ask that.” Sarah whined and made a scoffing sound as Elana plucked the wine out of her hand and took a drink.

“In the moment, Papa made the decision. I had entertained the idea of bringing Special into bed with us prior to that night.” I answered. My brain flashed to remind me that Special and Alicia were back from the press tour and I had a fleeting thought of when I'd get to see them again. “He's watched us before.”

“You know, I honestly thought you'd end up in bed with Special.” Elana said. “You two had been insanely crushing on one another for so long.”

“Did you?” I asked. I knew she was observant but I hadn't realized how obvious I'd been in my lingering glances and how I conducted myself in the ghoul's presence.

“Now Alicia, that's a surprise.” Sarah giggled.

“For me too.” I admitted. “I didn't have sex with her.” I clarified for one reason or another. “But I did kiss her quite a bit.”

“Kissing girls is wonderful.” Elana sighed.

“Yeah it is.” Sarah agreed.

“I enjoyed it.” I said. “She's a really good kisser. No match for Papa though.” I chuckled.

“I'd imagine not.” Elana said and took one more drink of the wine and handed the bottle back to Sarah.

“Did you guys just, like, fuck in the same bed?” Sarah asked. “Pair off with your significant others and just go for it?”

“Why are we still talking about this?” Elana whispered but looked at me intently as if waiting to hear what I'd say next.

“We paired off, yes.” I began. “But I watched Papa with Alicia and Special fucked me.”

“Good for you guys.” Elana said and smiled.

“Did he still call you Cardinal Copia?” Sarah asked, laughing so much she snorted again. “I'm still convinced he calls Alicia by her title in bed, despite them saying otherwise.”

I laughed too. It was all true, Special was certainly unique when it came to communication and his insistence of calling people by their full title, no matter how relaxed and informal the situation.

“He tried to call me the full title but I said not to.” I answered. “I wanted him to call me by my first name but we settled on my last. Can we, I don't know, talk about something else now?”

“Why is this conversation making you all hot and bothered?” Sarah giggled.

“No.” I said. Well, maybe just a little bit but neither sister needed to know that. “I just think the conversation has run its course. I'm ready to talk about something different.”

“Tell us about where you and Papa are going when he gets back.” Elana said.

“I don't know.” I replied. “He says it's a surprise.”

“That's both exciting and annoying as Hell.” Sarah said. “Like it's sweet he wants to surprise you but damn, I'd wanna know.”

“Tell me about it.” I sighed. “I'll be glad to go anywhere really. It will be time for us and time away from this place. I'm actually surprised he hasn't caved yet and told me.”

“Papa's really good with keeping secrets when he needs to.” Elana said.

“Not from me he's not.” I said. “I really, truly am surprised he hasn't said a word, not even a hint. And it's not because I haven't asked.”

“Ask harder.” Sarah giggled.

I just shook my head. I didn't even know what that meant. I smiled and sighed deeply.

“So what's been new with you ladies?” I asked. “Are you looking forward to your summer off Elana?”

“Oh you have no idea.” She replied. “I do enjoy my summertime breaks but this year I just feel I need it more than ever and it's not even the children stressing me out, it's just life in general.”

“We've been through a lot this year.” I said and by Satan, we had. I didn't blame her for needing the extended time off.

“Nothing new.” Sarah responded. “Oh, Elana and I sent away to test our DNA. Like, obviously we know I'm Scottish and Elana is French and German but we wanted to see if there are any surprises.”

“That certainly sounds interesting. Have you been looking into family history as well?” I asked.

“No. But I'd absolutely be interested in the research.” Elana said.

“It's too book heavy for me.” Sarah giggled. “But if Elana here is up for the challenge then I think the results might be interesting. I'm actually quite curious how far back the practice of witchcraft runs in my family.”

“I cannot understand how books don't fascinate you.” I whispered.

“I was never the academic type.” Sarah replied. “I did shit in school. I passed classes and I did graduate but yeah, not my thing.”

“She's much more hands on or an immersion type learner.” Elana explained. “I don't get how anyone can find books boring but I suppose we're all different. I still love her.” She laughed.

“Aww Honey. I love you too.” Sarah said and gave her wife a hug and kiss on the cheek.

“I'd feel weird looking into my family. I honestly doubt I'd find anything.” I said and shifted so I was sitting more comfortably in the chair.

“You could always look into it. They did keep records back in your day you know.” Elana said.

“Ha.” I said flatly. “I don't think they would have records for an abandoned baby. I believe anything I do find will strictly be about me and all filed in Saint Paul's records.”

“That's so trippy Cardi.” Sarah giggled. “Like imagine looking through a book from the 1600s and seeing your name. I wonder how many people have come across your name and just assume you died with the rest of them.”

“To be honest, I was not a man of importance back then.” I said and it was true. “I'm sure the records exist for my sacraments but beyond that, I was a nobody. There was a reason they sent me off to England back then. I truly believe that they knew of the forbidden relationship I tried to keep secret, and that is why they sent me and my partner to such a bad area. I imagine they hoped the plague would take us.”

“That's terribly sad and frankly disgusting.” Elana said. “How that church ever became the most popular organization in the world will forever baffle me.”

“And me.” I whispered. “I am proud and grateful to know that I've found myself here. I'm on the right path. This church, our Master, Satan below has truly saved me. And while I'm still on the fence with how I feel about my immortality, I'm getting better about it.”

“Yo!” Sarah exclaimed suddenly. She looked right at me and pointed her finger, bouncing it around as if she was trying to form words.

“What?” I asked, amused with her actions.

“I'm thinking.” She said, still wagging her finger towards my face.

“Stop when it hurts.” Elana teased.

“Oi!” Sarah snapped but started laughing. “Okay. Okay. Hear me out Copia.”

I grinned. “I'm listening my dear.” I said.

“Okay, so you like books. Like Elana.” She said.

I nodded. “I do.” I replied.

“And you would totally find enjoyment in family history, if you knew that you'd end up finding something.” Sarah continued.

“I would.” I said, wondering if she really had a point.

“But you don't have anything to find.” She said. Elana was looking at her as if she too was wondering what Sarah's point was. “Okay so get this. What if instead of looking for family, you look for the other horsemen. I mean, that is fucking rad my friend.”

I looked at her. It never occurred to me to do such a thing. Yes, I knew that I was one of four and yes I questioned the existence of the other three. But I never once thought to actively seek them out. I never really thought to search for the others like me. Drunk as she was, it was a solid idea.

“Hmm.” I said, interested. “I think that might be worth a look into.”

“That sounds fascinating.” Elana whispered. “Even if it seems a bit far fetched an idea.”

“No. Not far fetched.” I whispered. “It won't be easy, I'll bet, but it might be doable. I mean, it took me literally centuries to realize myself so I can't imagine that the others know, much less advertise their roles.”

“See?” Sarah said looking at Elana. “I had a good idea.”

“You have many good ideas my lover.” Elana said and touched her cheek. “I feel by saying it like that you're talking down on yourself.”

“Maybe I am. I'm sorry.” Sarah whispered.

“Don't apologize Sarah. Just try and see yourself for the great mind you are.” Elana said and kissed her quickly.

“Agreed Sarah. You have many great ideas, this included.” I said.

“Thanks Cardi.” Sarah said and smiled at me.

“You're welcome.” I said. “I think maybe I will start looking when I return from the honeymoon. Even if I don't find anything, I'd be satisfied with the effort.”

“Nerd.” Sarah said and coughed.

“I won't argue that.” I whispered and laughed.

“I am more than happy to help in your search Copia.” Elana offered. “Honestly sounds like good fun, and I'm definitely interested. I can make it my summer project.”

“All summer?” Sarah asked.

“No silly. I fully intend on a lot of rest and relaxation as well.” Elana answered.

“Okay good.” Sarah sighed and sounded relieved.

Elana and I laughed.

“I'll ask Papa if he's interested too.” I said. “I'm sure he would be. We're quite good at working together on researching things.”

“Yeah, but this time there won't be any sexual tension.” Sarah joked and laughed at herself.

“Maybe not, but there will be plenty of sex.” I said with a grin.

“Obviously.” Sarah giggled and turned to Elana. “Speaking of, are we… tonight?”

I saw Elana's cheeks flush. “Yes.” She whispered. “Later.”

“I'll be out of your guys hair soon enough.” I said. “Duty calls.”

“You are not in our hair Copia.” Elana said. “Not ever. We truly enjoy being around you.”

“Thank you.” I said, and I knew they felt that way. I enjoyed being around them just as much. “I do still have to go soon.”

“Can you promise when you go that we will spend more time together again?” Sarah asked. “We really do miss it.”

“Yes.” I replied. I had been planning quite a few words to share with Imperator about needing some time for personal matters. I fully intended to work hard but I couldn't keep going with long hours and no break. It was getting to me mentally and I really felt like I earned the time to socialize. I'd worked so hard for so many years, without having anyone but the rats as company. I didn't want work to come between my human and ghoul friends. “I will definitely be able to see you two more often. I do promise.” I smiled at them.

“Good. And after you and Papa come back from wherever you may be going, I fully expect a dinner party.” Elana said with a grin.

“Demanding now, are you?” I teased. She gave a short nod in reply. “I will promise a well cooked dinner, from Papa, and a nice little party up in our chambers.”

“Sweet.” Sarah said.

“It's getting close to confession time Copia.” Elana said a bit sadly.

I was sad too but she was right. “So it is.” I said, glancing at the clock tucked between the photos on their mantel. “I guess I better head back. I've got to change.”

“I think you should go like that. No one will know that you're dressed down.” Sarah giggled.

“If only I could.” I replied. I really did need to be properly dressed. I had a gut feeling that Imperator would be checking up on me.

I got up from my chair and both sisters got up from their seats as well. We exchanged hugs and words of when we would meet up again.

“You two have a wonderful evening.” I said and started my walk to the door to show myself out. “Make sure you honor Satan in the best way possible.” I added with a smile.

“Oh we will Cardi.” Sarah said quite loudly.

“Of course we will.” Elana said. “And you, please send Papa our hellos when he calls you after landing.” She followed me to the door. “And continued dark blessings for you and Special.” She whispered with a smile. “You guys really have something great between you.” Elana pushed up on her tip toes and pecked my cheek. “Enjoy your night Copia. We'll see you soon.”

I left their dorm and headed back to the main building. I had just about an hour before I was needed in the chapel. It gave me just enough time to fed the cat, change into my cassock, and talk myself up to a task I so deeply dreaded.  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	9. Praise Me Father, For I Have Sinned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions. A blow up. Dinner. Hint of smut.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning for minimal choking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! I hope 9k+ words make up for the delay. I struggled to get this done and took a trip to Vegas... but I'm finally happy with it.
> 
> Thanks for reading and your comments mean the world to me. 🙂🖤

A definite kind of relief washed over me as I arrived at the chapel that evening. No one had been waiting and there was no sign of Imperator lurking around to check on me. I'd been very concerned that would be the case and I was pleased it was not. It also meant that I'd have to do set up on my own but I was fine with it. I tended to work best alone when it came to matters like that, and I'd gotten there with plenty of time to prepare. I quietly moved about the chapel, lighting candles and incense. I set out a few prayer pamphlets in the pews closest to the confessional booth. Once I was done with all of that, I moved myself into the proper side of the booth and began my wait for the first confessor to show up. I took a few moments to offer a silent prayer to the Old One that Papa arrived safely to his destination.

I had taken both Isabella and Rosita with me, hoping their company would keep my anxieties at bay. They were also the most trusted of my rats when it came to keeping quiet and two of the better behaved of them all. No one would even know I had those girls with me. I brought along a pocketful of treats and kept them interested with little pats and frequent passes of the treats I snapped in half. After a while, Rosita climbed up onto my shoulder and curled against my neck for a nap. Isabella kept herself entertained by chewing on the end of my fascia; I couldn't be bothered to stop her.

Nearly an hour went by and there was no one. I was half tempted to believe I missed a sign taped to the chapel doors saying that confession had been canceled. I didn't believe that though, I'd have seen it if it was there. I also believed that despite her foul mood, Imperator would have told me otherwise. I was bored. I dug my phone out of my pocket and snapped a few pictures of the rats to share with Papa once he landed in Argentina. I wish I could have called him then but it was a long flight and I knew they were still in the air. I hoped he was getting much needed sleep on the flight over but it was more likely he and the ghouls were up to some kind of shenanigans.

A thought crossed my mind and I quickly pushed it aside. I thought about maybe getting up from my seat and taking a slow wander around the chapel but that would hurt any chance at anonymity if anyone did decide to show up. I closed my eyes, the wait making me feel that much more tired. I opened them quickly, not risking that I'd actually fall asleep. I absently pet over Isabella's back when she settled down on my knee.

I heard the familiar sound of the chapel doors opening and then closing with a loud bang. It always seemed loudest when the place was empty. The clack of heels against the stone floor and the chattering of a few sisters could be heard through the confessional doors. I sat myself upright and prepared for one of them to enter the other side. I took a deep breath when someone finally did.

“Praise me father for I have sinned.” The sister said, voice a little bit husky and to be honest, it threw me off. “I've been incredibly awful these past few days. A naughty sister.” She added and I found myself shaking my head. I was fairly certain she hadn't been expecting me to be in there. I'd put money on her expecting it to be Father Williams.

I cleared my throat. “Confess mentioned sins so that the Master below may hear them and praise be granted in His honor through me.” I replied, rolling my eyes. Really, I hated doing this. I was bored.

“Cardinal Copia?” The sister said, sounding more than surprised to hear me on the other side of the confessional. “Where is Father Williams?”

“Yes, it's me Sister.” I replied, having no clue who she was. “Father Williams is ill. I am hearing confessions in his place. Do you have sins to confess or not?”

“Yes your unholy eminence.” She replied, tone a lot less husky and a little hint of embarrassment thrown in. “Of course I have. I've been a rightfully sinning member of this church.”

“Please tell me everything, so the sins may receive proper praise.” I said, in no mood to drag this confession out any longer than it needed to be.

“This week I've been full of envy, Cardinal.” She said, after a long pause, likely scrambling for anything to say. “Deep rooted jealousy towards another.”

“There is something that you want then? Something that belongs to another.” I replied.

“Yes, very much so Cardinal. I want the reciprocation of the lust I feel towards another.” The sister said. “He, however, lusts for another.”

“There is no shame to be felt for your feelings of envy sister, but you must not act on your feelings.” I said.

“I know that. I would never act upon my lust until I know it is wanted.” She replied. “Do you have any advice for me your eminence?”

“My advice is to talk to the person you so deeply desire. It never hurts to talk. The worst that would happen is that they turn you down. Then I advise you move on. Envy is a sin that can cause harm if left unchecked. It can be too much of a good thing, you understand. Do what you feel is best and may the Master bless your efforts.”

“Thank you Cardinal.” She replied. “I shall take your advice and speak with him.”

“Very well.” I said. “Now go and offer your praises to Lucifer. He shall offer his praise in return. Enjoy this beautiful night and indulge in something that pleases you Sister.”

“Thank you.” She said once more and I heard her slip away from the booth.

No one took her place. I could hear the whispers of the group that had come into the chapel. They were disappointed that it was me and not Father Williams. I couldn't be bothered by it. I was sure I was most disappointed in being there.

Another half hour passed by and I had drifted off into a little day dream about waking up in bed, wrapped up in Papa's arms. The sound of a familiar voice filled my ears and snapped me back to reality. Obviously I could not say I recognized the voice and I did my best to detach the image from my mind.

“Praise me father for I have sinned.” They said. It was Brother Andrew.

“Confess mentioned sins so that the Master below may hear them and praise be granted in His honor through me.” I replied and stifled a yawn.

“I have lived a week of decadent excess.” The brother said. “Too much drink and food. I went away and had many late nights of indulging. Plenty of sex. My one regret is I had to return home from such a wonderful vacation.”

I couldn't help the slight ping of jealousy. I wanted such a vacation and mine had been plucked away from me. No, I wasn't going to let myself think that, not while I was expected to work.

“That sounds wonderful. The Master is surely pleased.” I replied. “Though you should harbor no regrets. You shall appreciate your time away and recall it fondly. Lucifer would much like it if you could remember your week of sin rather than mourn its end.”

“You are quite right about that.” He said. “I shall silence my regret and recall the joys of my vacation.” He said. “What is required of me to receive His praise?”

“Spend a few moments in the chapel. Thank the Master for his daily blessings. Use the quiet prayer to ask for your praise. He will grant it. Go back to your home, light a black candle and offer Him your continued allegiance. Continue to live in extravagant ways and the Master will honor you in return.” I said.

“Thank you father.” The brother said. “I will go offer my prayers now.”

“A good evening to you. May Lucifer bless you.” I said and heard the brother leave his side of the booth.

Another person was quick to follow.

“Praise me oh father for I have sinned so badly.” The person said, voice strained as they held back their laughter and again, I immediately recognized the voice.

I had to stop myself from laughing out loud.

“Let me guess.” I giggled, instead of the standard reply. “You've come to the chapel drunk and are prepared to pester me instead of truly confessing.”

“Dammit. You got me Cardi.” She said and laughed loudly. She hiccuped quite loudly.

“Why are you here Sarah?” I asked.

“To say hi.” She answered. “Don't worry. No one is in line after me.”

“No one has been in line. You're the third person I've heard in over two hours.” I said. “Didn't I tell you and Elana not to come down here?”

“You told Elana, not me.” She replied. I could hear the slosh of wine in a bottle and I knew immediately that she was still drinking. “Besides Cardi, when do I ever listen to you?” She sighed and hiccuped.

“True.” I said and laughed. “Why on earth are you here? And don't just say it's to say hi. Don't you think there are better things to be doing than this? Did you leave Elana alone?”

“Honest to Satan, I'm here to say hi Cardi. And yes, I left her alone. It's totally fine.” She whispered, and I could tell she pressed her face to the screen separating us. “She knows I went out.”

“While you're here, do you have any confessions?” I asked, figuring why the Hell not.

“Nah, too busy to sin my dear.” She replied. “What's that noise?” She asked, distracted.

“Rosita.” I replied. The rat was scratching at the door on my side of the booth. She probably recognized the scent of Sarah and wanted to go say hello.

“Oh my goodness you have the rats with you?” Sarah practically squealed in delight.

“Rosi and Isabella.” I said. “No way was I coming down here alone.”

“Can I please play with them?” Sarah asked.

“How about this?” I began. “I'll come out and you do the same. I'll let you take them and you go back to your wife. You're drunk and if Imperator catches you here she'll have both our heads.”

“Fiiiiine.” Sarah sighed dramatically. “You're right.” She mumbled. “But I'm only going home because you are letting me take the ratties.” She giggled.

We each got up and exited our sides of the booth. She tucked her wine bottle under an arm. I gave her a quick hug and passed both of the rats to her. She squeed in delight and kissed each of the rodents on their noses.

“I'll come get them in an hour.” I said to her. “Please be careful with them.” I trusted her but her inebriation did slightly concern me.

“Don't you worry your face.” Sarah said and poked me in the nose. “I'll take good care of your babies.”

I nodded slowly and watched the rats settle on her shoulders, Isabella chewing on her hair. She left the chapel, walking quite well despite her drunken state and I set myself back into the booth for my last forty five minutes of confession.

I took my phone back out and started to type out a text message. It was for Special. I asked him if he was going to be around later. After twenty minutes I still hadn't received a reply. I sighed and waited. I waited some more. My mind began to drift and I wondered if he was alone or with Alicia.

At three minutes to go I was about to call it quits when I heard the chapel doors open and close. I sighed once more. I hoped whomever was there to confess made it quick. I wasn't supposed to rush them through the process but I could hope for a fast one. I really didn't feel like letting time run over. I was truly so very exhausted. I needed to get some sleep.

The door on the other side opened and closed. I heard the person sit down heavily and sigh loudly. They said nothing for a moment. I sat quietly, wondering if they would say anything. After another minute of silence, I was going to speak up. I shut my mouth when they shifted and sighed.

“I have nothing to confess father, but I needed someone to talk to. Someone who would not judge me.” They said eventually. “There are things on my mind that I need to get out. I didn't know where else to go but here.”

“You may speak.” I said. “Our Master, Satan below does not judge and nor will I. I offer my ear not only as a clergy member but as someone willing to help when I can.”

It didn't happen often but occasionally people did come in just to vent. The infirmary wing had a wonderful program with trained therapists but sometimes talking to someone else was what someone needed. I'd been on the other side of the confessional, asking to vent, a few times myself. Of course I would listen. I pushed aside my eagerness to leave quickly. If a member of the clergy needed my help it was going to be provided.

“I do not feel like I belong here, father.” They said. “I often question why I am. I feel out of place.”

“That is not a unique way to feel.” I replied in an understanding manner. “Every single one of us questions why at one point or another. It's part of our faith, to always ask questions.”

“I don't truly feel that I believe in this faith.” They said. “I do not deny the existence of Satan, I have seen his powers. I deny my being here. I do not belong. I truly feel this way, father.”

“I am very sorry that you believe that.” I said, unsure where to go from there. “Only you can truly decide where you belong but you should know this church is welcoming to all who want to be here.”

“I live a life of deep conflict, father.” They said. “I feel I need to be here. But I feel, often more strongly, that I don't want to be here.”

“May I ask you why you are here then? You do not need to answer if you don't wish to.”

“I need to be here.” They answered. “I have joined this church out of necessity.”

“And may I ask why you don't want to be here?” I inquired. “Again, you don't have to answer.”

“I don't want to be here because I feel it goes against what I want to believe in. I am conflicted because of who I am; what I am.” They said after a very long pause. I almost thought they were going to chose not to answer.

Their answer left me baffled. “What are you?” I asked before I could stop the question from slipping out.

“Many things father.” They replied. “I am unhappy. I am a half beast of Hell. I am a conflicted man. I lived my life training for a moment, a moment that must happen. I am the holder of a task, one that I do not want to fulfill but I know it is one that I must. People will have to die. Time is running out.”

His words sent an icy cold chill down my spine. I wasn't so much concerned with him being half demon as I was by what had followed. What was going to happen? What sort of task? Who had to die? I took a moment to gather my thoughts.

“May I ask for clarification on what that means?” I said, voice low in volume. I was scared. In hindsight I probably should have gotten up to see who was on the other side but I'd been paralyzed with fear.

“I suppose you may ask but I cannot tell you.” He said. “I can only say that in time, you will know.”

Another chill made me shiver. The sound of him standing up and opening the door on his side stopped me from saying anything else.

“Thank you father for listening.” He said. “I don't feel better but I needed to tell this all to someone.” With that he left.

I was stunned into silence and stillness. I was left staring at the screen. I hadn't recognized the voice. I wish I had. Little red flags popped up in my mind but I was powerless to do anything. I didn't know what was to be expected. My gut told me that I needed to be worried. I didn't know what else to think. Eventually I got up and stepped out of the booth. The chapel was empty.

I went about extinguishing the candles and ensuring the incense was out as well. I shook my head to clear it. I knew I had to go to the sisters dormitory to get Isabella and Rosita but I didn't want to worry them with what had just happened. I made a mental note to not bring it up. I was certainly going to bring it up when I met with Imperator the next morning.

On my way to the dormitories, I couldn't help but wonder if maybe the task was not a threat being made. Maybe I'd had my first encounter with one of my kind. I was certainly curious, but decided to put the train of thought to rest for the night. I could think about it another time.

●♡•---------------•♡●

I had not sleep well that night. I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened during confession. I spent hours staring at the wall, hoping that I'd get some sleep because I was exhausted. I also hoped I'd have heard from Papa. It was more than enough time for him to have landed and I was starting to get upset. I tried calling him but it went to voicemail each time I tried. I didn't bring up what had occurred, only left two messages telling him how much I loved him and missed him. I'd asked that he call me when he had the chance.

It was starting to get light outside when I finally fell asleep. I wasn't out for longer than an hour. I gave up at that point and just got up to shower and prepare for my day. There was still no call back from Papa and my anxiety had me sick to my stomach. I forced myself to eat a few crackers with my coffee and I was out the door.

I arrived at Sister Imperator's office before she was even there. I stood in the hallway outside her door, pacing around and obsessively checking my phone. As I still had nothing from Papa, I sent him a text. I made sure my words to him were not reflective of my anxiety and upset. I didn't want to be a bother, perhaps he truly was much too busy. I'd also not heard from Special yet. I wondered if maybe he'd been sent to Argentina as well. I didn't send any more texts to him, hoping he'd reply when he could.

“Good morning Cardinal.” I heard Imperator say as she made he way towards the office from the opposite side of the hall in which I'd arrived. “I did not expect you.” In her hand was a steaming mug of tea and she had a strange smile on her face. Her eyes did not reflect the smile. She looked tired.

“We need to talk.” I said, tone anything but calm. It wasn't like me to use that sort of tone with her but she'd etched herself into the top of my shit list and I was far too exhausted to play nice.

“Certainly. Please come inside.” She said and unlocked her office door. I followed her in and shut the door behind us.

“What can I do for you Cardinal?” She asked. She sounded pleasant. I knew it was faked, just like her smile had been. “Have you heard from Papa yet?”

I didn't like her tone and I just knew she didn't care to know the answer. I avoided the question about my husband and went right to answering the first question.

“You can do a few things for me Sister.” I said and I walked right up to her desk.

She took a seat in her chair and looked up at me as she set her tea on the desk. “Please have a seat.” She whispered, motioning to the chairs behind me.

“No. I will remain standing.” I said and I did just that. “I'm here because I have to get a few things off my chest and I'm going to apologize beforehand because honestly, I'm really quite sick of how you've been treating Papa and I. I'm not here to yell and scream at you but damn it all, I want to.”

She looked up at me, eyes wide. “I'm not sure what you mean by that Cardinal.” She said, irritatingly calm.

“Bullshit.” I snapped and felt no remorse. “You've done nothing but try and keep Papa and I apart. You're expecting the impossible and I'm sick of your yelling at us and guilting us into things. You've been different ever since we stopped those ghouls. I believe you're treating us unfairly and I'd like it to stop.”

“There was no we there, Cardinal. You stopped them, not Papa.” She said, a little smugly.

“Papa was just as involved in stopping them. As were Special, Emeritus the Second and the three sisters: Alicia, Elana and Sarah.” I said firmly. “I was not acting alone. We did it together.”

“I've already offered my thanks for what you've done. I'm sorry you believe I'm being unfair.” She said and I didn't believe a word of her apology. “I do not think my treatment of you and Papa has been unfair. You two take more time off than you do any real work. You think this is okay but it isn't. You two are the highest ranking members of this clergy and neither of you are working with your full potential. Life isn't fair Cardinal. You two are here to work. I expect you to work.”

I was screaming inside. We did a Hell of a lot of work and yeah, maybe the time we ran off to Venice for a few days was a bit not right, but we both worked hard and any additional time away from our daily duties was to deal with more pressing matters. It hadn't been all slacking off and I was pissed she tried to brush it off like it was. I couldn't hold it in. I slammed my fists into the edge of her desk, trying to calm down. I took a deep breath, nope couldn't calm down.

“You are overworking us!” I shouted.

“Not my problem.” She said. “You shouldn't have fallen behind. It's unprofessional.”

And I just lost it. “Fuck you.” I said, anger taking over completely.

She looked at me, face completely blank and unreadable.

“You're right about one thing Sister, we are here to work. And we do work. You're abusing your position of power and you cannot keep overworking the two of us. We're getting sick. I can't sleep. Papa is suffering headaches. We can't keep this up. There needs to be boundaries set. We need time for ourselves. I can't keep up the longer hours without time to relax. Take my pay if that's what you think needs to be done but I'm telling you that your blatant disrespect for me, for Papa, for our relationship has gone far enough.”

“And you shouting at me isn't blatant disrespect?” She asked, coolly.

“Maybe it is.” I said and sighed deeply. “But honest to Lucifer, I don't even care.”

Imperator started to laugh at me and it only fueled my building rage. Perhaps it was childish of me but I stomped my feet and just threw my arms up.

“Stop laughing!” I said loudly. “I don't know what you are hoping to get from this but you will get nothing from either of us if you continue to treat us this way.”

She stopped laughing and looked at me. “Very well Cardinal Copia. You may take a few days off.” She said, speaking too calmly. “You come in here and shout at me, just like your ridiculously immature husband. You claim I'm being unfair. Well, I'll treat you fairly. If anyone were to come in here, act the way you just did, well, they would suffer consequences. I like you Cardinal, I'd be willing to forget this happened but you beg for fair treatment. So, I shall suspend you for a week, without pay.”

I felt my stomach drop to the floor. I'd never before been suspended. The lack of pay meant nothing to me but the discipline was like a knife twisted in my gut. I knew I fucked up.

“Now get out of my office and come back when you can behave like a normal human being. I'm disappointed and disgusted with your behavior Copia.” She concluded and turned her attention away from me.

I left. There was so much more I wanted and so much more I needed to say but I just left. I was too much of a coward to fight her any further. Feeling completely dejected, I went down to my office because I didn't know where else to go. I should have gone upstairs but I didn't.

●♡•---------------•♡●

I was so beyond frustrated, so angry and flat out feeling like I was losing my mind, I never heard the door to my office swing open. I didn't know anyone had come in until they were standing right at my side. I looked up, about to snap at whomever thought it was okay to waltz right in and stand beside my chair, instead of knocking or at least approaching me from the opposite side of the desk, as it was properly done. I didn't snap. Instead I rose to my feet and started crying.

“I thought I might find you in here Cardinal Copia.” The visitor said, it was Special. I hadn't seen him since his return from the press tour the day before. And it was quite obvious he hadn't gone to South America. “I didn't think I'd find you crying though. Have I done anything to upset you Cardinal Copia?”

I shook my head no. “Don't be stupid.” I said, maybe not the best way to reply. I stepped closer and I hugged the ghoul, leaning my head onto his shoulder. “I'm not upset with you Special. This isn't anything you've done.”

He closed his arms around me. The hug was comforting, innocent, and reflected nothing of our night together, over a week prior. “Do you want to talk about it Cardinal Copia?” He asked, rubbing my back.

“No.” I whispered. “Not right now.” I didn't want to burden anyone, much less Special, with the woes of getting myself suspended while trying to stand up for myself.

“Do you want me to leave you alone? I can just go if you prefer.” He said and stopped rubbing my back but didn't step back.

“Don't go.” I said sniffling. I stepped back, looking at his silver mask. “Take that stupid thing off.” I tipped it up, before removing it entirely. I set it down on my desk. I stared at him, first his green eyes, then the rosy tinge to his grey cheeks. “Are you blushing?” I asked, smiling despite my previous distress.

“Yes I am Cardinal Copia.” He replied.

“What for?” I whispered.

“Because I'm thinking about how I'd like to kiss away whatever it is that's making you cry.” He said, touching my cheek and carefully brushing back my hair, as to not tangle his claws in the messy strands. “I don't like to see you cry.”

“Do you think that you can just kiss away my problems?” I asked, smiling at how genuine he was being. And how completely adorable he was.

“No, not really Cardinal Copia.” He said. “Maybe just distract you enough to forget for a little while.”

“You may distract me if you'd like.” I whispered. “I'd like it if you kissed me.”

We both moved in at the same time, letting our lips touch. Our kisses were often like that, slow, even shy at first. It hadn't mattered that we'd already far surpassed kissing in our physical relationship; there was just something, slightly pure in the way he kissed me. I had no need to take more from him, nor he from me in that moment, just the comfort of our arms around one another, the press of our lips.

“Imperator suspended me.” I whispered against his lips and started crying again.

Special hugged me closer, whispering shushing sounds and wiping away my tears. He kissed me again. I let the dealings with Imperator fade from my mind and just enjoyed the company of my dearest friend.

We were interrupted by a swift knock and the sound of footsteps entering the door, which had been open. I stepped back quickly and looked over. I felt a wash of relief when I saw it was Sister Alicia.

“Hello C-cardinal C-copia.” She said with a smile. I smiled back and nodded in greeting. She looked over to her boyfriend. “I, um, I th-thought I h-heard your v-voice Special Ghoul.” She grinned and giggled.

“Yes, you heard me Sister Alicia.” Special said and walked over to her. He leaned down and pressed a kiss on the top of her head. She giggled again, at the kiss and her cheeks flushed pink.

“I didn't expect to see you today Alicia.” I said as she didn't work Sundays. I moved to sit at my desk. “Are you working or is this a strictly personal visit?”

“P-personal.” She replied. “Um, un-unless y-you need m-me to w-work.”

“No. Take the day my dear.” I said with another smile. If I wasn't supposed to work, why would I expect her to? “Personal visits are just as welcome and you know that I enjoy you being around.”

“I, um, I en-enjoy y-your company t-too C-cardinal C-copia.” Alicia whispered. “I, um, I just c-came d-down t-to see, um, t-to see how y-you are. I, um, I heard th-they s-sent Papa away a-again.”

I nodded instead of replying verbally.

Special took a seat on the edge of my desk, careful to keep his tail from knocking anything over. He held his arms around Alicia and both had their attentions turned to me. I didn't mind that but thought maybe my other chairs would have been more comfortable. I didn't say anything either, still feeling out of sorts because of the fight with Imperator.

“I'm… okay.” I said and really I wasn't completely but I'd calm down. “Do you two have plans for dinner tonight?” I asked.

“Nothing particularly Cardinal Copia.” Special sighed.

“P-probably j-just wh-what's b-being served t-tonight in, um, th-the d-dining room.” Alicia added.

“Would the two of you like to go out?” I asked. I was really in no mood to eat anything, just simply crawl into bed, but I thought maybe if the three of us went into town it might help my mood.

“G-go wh-where?” Alicia asked.

“I don't know.” I sighed. “Away from here.”

“I'd like to go.” Special said. “Are you treating?”

“Y-you can't ask th-that.” Alicia whispered, looking up at her boyfriend.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing. “Yes. The invitation to dinner will include me picking up the tab.” I said and smiled, amused.

“Then yes, absolutely Cardinal Copia.” Special said with a grin. Alicia looked at me and her whole manner of body language gave off her obvious embarrassment.

“I'm going to head upstairs for a little while. I've got to sort through a few things.” I said. “Meet me in the garage at five. I'll take us to Giovanni's.”

“Al-alright.” Alicia said with a smile.

Special smiled and nodded. He reached for his mask and the two left. I waited until their footfalls stopped echoing in the hall before I got up and went up to my chambers.

●♡•---------------•♡●

As planned, the three of us met down in the garage. We exchanged a few quick greetings before piling into the car. I slid into the driver's seat, having to adjust it because I'd loaned the car to Elana the last time it was out on the road. Special plunked down in the back seat, buckling himself into the spot behind the passenger side. Alicia sat up front with me and gave me a smile as she snapped her belt in place.

“You two order whatever you'd like, don't worry about me paying. This is my treat and I expect to treat you well.” I said as I started up the engine.

“I think I want to order a whole pizza.” Special said and leaned himself forward so his head poked between the two front seats.

“M-maybe I, um, I w-will take a slice or t-two f-from you if, um, y-you are w-willing t-to share.” Alicia said.

“I will always share with you my lovely Sister Alicia.” Special replied.

“Can I steal a slice too?” I asked, looking at the ghoul through the rearview mirror.

“Absolutely Cardinal Copia.” He said and touched my shoulder. “Pizza is made to share with those you love.”

I smiled at his words. “Music?” I asked.

“Have you added ABBA to your car collection yet Cardinal Copia?” Special asked.

Keeping my eyes on the road and one hand on the wheel, I used the other to dig through the center console. I closed my fingers around the only cassette to not have a case. It was a copy of ABBA's greatest hits.

“As a matter of fact, I did.” I said and showed off the tape. “Alicia, do you mind popping this into the player?”

Special started bouncing around in his seat, clapping his hands and flailing like an excited child. He'd been doing much better on car rides since Elana had introduced him to motion sickness pills.

“S-sure.” Alicia said and took the cassette and popped it into the deck.

The music blared out from the speakers and I leaned over to lower the volume.

“No!” Special laughed. “Blast this shit.”

I laughed too and put my hand back on the wheel. The weather outside was perfect for a drive. We each rolled down a window and drove to the small town, blasting music and singing at the top of our lungs. We all knew every single word and it was easy for me to forget the shitty morning I had.

“Wh-what's y-your f-favorite ABBA song C-cardinal C-copia?” Alicia asked over the loud music.

“Well, depending on my mood, my favorite changes Alicia.” I answered. “Dancing Queen is up there. You?”

“SOS.” She replied.

“Mine is Mama Mia.” Special said without being asked. “Or Dancing Queen. Or any of them.” He laughed.

“I, um, I really en-enjoy T-take A Ch-Chance On M-me.” Alicia added.

“Another great one my love.” Special said.

“I like this one too.” I said, reaching to make the stereo even louder as Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) started to play.

“Y-yes. V-very good s-song.” Alicia said with a big grin.

“I love this song!” Special exclaimed.

We fell into another sing along and it took us right into town. I parked in the lot behind Giovanni's and shut the engine. I noticed the two of them both staring at me as I pulled the keys from the ignition.

“What?” I asked, laughing nervously.

“You have an incredible singing voice Cardinal Copia.” Special whispered. Alicia was nodding her head in agreement.

My cheeks flushed. “Thank you.” I said.

We got out of the car and headed inside. Despite it being the weekend, they didn't appear to be crowded. Well, the take out line was long but the dining room was mostly empty. It was a very brief wait period before the three of us were seated at a table near the back.

“You two drinking?” I asked.

“Um, a-are y-you?” Alicia asked.

“I don't think so. I'm driving, so.” I replied.

“I am fine with a soda.” Special said. “No ice.”

I smiled. “I know.” I said.

“I, um, I w-will have a s-soda too.” Alicia said.

A waiter came over and I ordered our drinks and a large pie, with half sausage on top. We settled in and waited for our food and drinks.

“How was your press tour?” I asked, leaning back in my seat.

“Very good. Busy but good Cardinal Copia.” Special answered.

“I, um, I h-had a l-lot of f-fun.” Alicia replied. “I, um. I t-took ad-advantage of, um, if th-the h-hotel g-gyms a-and sp-spas.” She smiled.

“She had all the fun while I was working.” Special teased. “I had a good time though. I wasn't entirely swamped with interviews.”

“Th-the h-hotels w-were r-really nice.” Alicia whispered. “C-comfortable b-beds.”

“Got some decent sleep then?” I asked with a little grin.

“Decent sleep and excellent sex.” Special said. Alicia's cheeks flushed.

I laughed quietly and our drinks arrived. We were told then that our pizza would be ready in another couple minutes.

“You had some excellent sex as well, didn't you Cardinal Copia?” Special said.

“Well, not a lot of it, but yes.” I said. “I plan to have a lot more once I get out of here.”

“Wh-where are y-you and P-papa g-going?” Alicia asked and sipped her soda.

“I don't know.” I said with a sigh.

“Have you forgotten?” Special asked, loudly.

I laughed again. “No. My husband is keeping it a secret. I better be impressed in the end. I'd hate the suspense to end in disappointment.” I answered.

“W-won't y-you be h-happy a-anywh-where w-with P-papa?’ Alicia whispered, grinning over her glass.

“Yes.” I replied shortly. It was true. I'd be happy anyplace he took me, as long as we were together.

“Where, if you had to guess, do you think he's taking you?” Special asked and I felt his foot gently kick my shin. “Sorry!” He gasped.

I shook my head at the kick. It was fine. “I haven't the slightest idea. Maybe France? He knows I love museums and in all my years I've never seen the Louvre.”

“I, um, I th-think he w-will t-take y-you to, um, I th-think, m-maybe A-america.” Alicia guessed.

“You know, maybe.” I said, nodding my head. It was a decent guess.

“I think he's taking you to the South Pacific.” Special said.

I looked at the ghoul, slightly confused. “Why?” I asked. Papa had before mentioned taking me to New York but never once brought up the islands.

“Papa, he likes the warm weather. He can get away with walking around half naked.” Special replied.

Again, I nodded. That answer made his guess seem more likely.

“I don't know.” I sighed. “At this point, I'm set on not knowing so I'm actually excited to see where he takes me.”

“W-will y-you s-send us a, um, s-send us a p-postcard?” Alicia said.

“Yes, sure we will.” I said with a smile. It wasn't often I got requests for hand written mail anymore. I liked the idea.

Our pizza arrived and we ate like a bunch of starving dogs. Each of us downing two slices in record time. I suppose the time spent with people I cared about brought back my missing appetite. There were two slices left and we took them to go. We opted not to finish them, to ensure there was room for dessert.

Special and I ordered coffee and each had two cups worth. It was the perfect dark roast, imported from Italy. Alicia had a cup of herbal tea. We split a small tray of assorted pastries and cannolis. At that point we'd eaten too much and spent several minutes chatting away as we digested.

I sent the two off to the car so I could settle the bill. I gave them my keys so they didn't have to hover in the parking lot while they waited for me.

When I paid and joined them at the car, neither one was inside and the doors were still locked. Alicia had Special pushed against the side of the car, kissing him and petting over his cheeks. Special was kissing her back, tail flicking gently.

I cleared my throat to make my return known. They looked over at me, both a little breathless. I smiled at them and made my way over to the driver's side door. I stopped when I felt Alicia's hand on my hip. I turned and looked down at her.

“M-may I, um, may I a-ask y-you for a k-kiss?” She whispered, smiling a bit shyly.

I nodded slowly and leaned down to peck her on the lips. She giggled and stepped back.

“Th-thank y-you.” She said, smiling up at me. “F-for d-dinner and, um, and th-the k-kiss.”

“My pleasure.” I said and gave a little bow. I took hold of her hand and brushed my lips over her knuckles.

She giggled again, cheeks bright red. “Y-y-your m-moustache, um, t-tickles.”

I smiled and jumped slightly as I felt Special come up behind me, weaseling his way between me and the car.

“My turn?” He whispered, lips moving across my ear and his hands falling gently against my hips.

I turned in his arms and looked into his eyes.

“Thank you for buying us dinner Cardinal Copia.” He whispered.

I replied by pulling his lips to my own and kissing him hard enough we both moaned. I took a step back, stumbling a bit.

“As tempting as it is, I'm not making out with either of you in the parking lot of a pizza place.” I said, chuckling quietly.

“Th-that s-sounds f-fair. I, um, I h-have t-to get b-back to th-the ch-church a-anyway.” Alicia said and hit my keys to unlock the car.

“I see how it is. Use me for free dinner and ditch me.” I said, mocking offense.

“N-no. N-no C-cardinal C-copia. It, um, i-it's n-not l-like th-that at all.” She said, flushing deep red and looking like she wanted to cry.

“Hey, I'm just teasing you.” I said, touching her shoulder. “I enjoyed this evening out. I'll get you back to the church. No way am I upset over this. Don't get all upset Alicia. I'm sorry if my attempt to be funny, wasn't.”

“O-okay.” She whispered and nodded. I watched her walk around the car to get in.

“I'm free tonight Cardinal Copia.” Special said and smiled big and wide at me.

“Good.” I said and opened my door. “So am I.”  
●♡•---------------•♡●

“I feel bad that Alicia didn't want to come up with us.” I said as I closed the door to my chambers behind Special and I.

I reached to click on the light and lower the dimmer setting so the light was just enough to see but set the mood for a relatively relaxed evening.

“Do not feel bad.” Special said and walked into the seating area. “She is having fun on her own time. She's at a game night with her friends. She was embarrassed to let you know that.” He kicked off his shoes and removed his mask, setting it down on the coffee table, before taking a seat on the sofa that had it's back to the bedroom.

I followed close behind, keeping a comfortable distance. I slid off my own shoes and sat down next to him. “Why would she feel embarrassed by that?” I asked. I was truly confused. Games and time with friends were nothing to feel ashamed of.

“I think that maybe others have made fun of her in the past.” Special replied and stretched himself out to sit more comfortably lounged.

“I would never make fun of her.” I said and shifted around to accommodate the ghoul's new position. I sort of tucked myself into the space between him and the back of the sofa, hugging his middle. He was warm and cozy.

“I think she knows this Cardinal Copia.” Special said. “But her guarded habits remain. I am sure you understand that. You too were shy and guarded like she is not too long ago.”

“I do understand.” I said and leaned my head on his side. “I am glad she is with friends. I was slightly worried she might think I was stealing you away from her.”

“Do not think that. You worry for nothing Cardinal Copia. She would never think that of you.” He said.

I felt his arm slide down my body, stopping to pet the small of my back where my shirt rode up. It tickled and I shivered slightly. I pushed myself up to bring my face closer to his. I looked into his eyes and smiled.

“Can I kiss you Special?” I asked quietly, dropping my gaze to his mouth.

“Please Cardinal Copia.” He whispered and licked over his lips. I shivered at the slight glimpse of the shiny black appendage. 

I leaned in and pecked his lips softly. I whispered against them. “You don't have to keep calling me that.” I said, looking into his eyes again. “Just Copia is fine.” I pressed my lips to his once more and he turned his head to deepen the kiss. I watched him close his eyes and then I closed my own.

“Yes. I know. I'm sorry Copia.” Special said between kisses. He moved his other hand to my side and he helped me to straddle his hips.

We kissed deeper, slow and lazy. His tongue felt hot and wet in my mouth, a sensation I was growing rather accustomed to and one I greatly enjoyed. I moaned when he squeezed my hips, claws digging into the skin under my clothes. It pressed into the marks left by Papa and hurt just enough to make me hiss out in pain. I didn't want him to stop, I liked the sensation. I started whispering quiet terms of endearment against his skin as I moved my lips up the side of his face. Special responded by making a low mewling sounds. As I kissed around the base of one of his horns he moaned out and jerked his hips up into mine.

“Oh fuck Special.” I groaned as his cock pressed against me.

I could feel that he was mostly hard. If things went further, I'd not be far behind. I felt my cock twitch in response. There was no actual plan to escalate beyond kisses but I was ready for more if it interested him. I kissed around a horn and touched the other. It pulled more desperate noises from the ghoul. I maneuvered to straddle one of his legs and started grinding myself against his thigh. Special rocked his hips up off the sofa, gently thrusting against me. His eyes were closed tightly and his were lips parted. His hands were on my shoulders, digging his claws in.

“Copia.” He gasped and his tail flicked against my lower back. He sat himself up, taking me with him and roughly pushed me back. He crawled over me and started biting at my neck, leaving his own marks over the fading ones left by Papa two days earlier.

I brought my hands to the back of his head, gripping his hair between my fingers. I moaned into his mouth when I pulled, and brought his lips back to mine. We kissed and touched anywhere we could reach from the position we were in. We bucked and ground our hips, desperate for the friction it allowed. I scratched down his back and the ghoul shivered in delight. I moved my hand back up, holding it against his cheek. I was panting and looking up into his eyes. The sparkling green color reflected the minimal light in the room and I saw nothing but hunger in them. I felt the same level of need I witnessed. He used one arm to push himself up again, staring down at me. He didn't make a sound.

Special's tail came round and he wrapped it around my wrist. I would never tire, could never tire, of the soft and velvety feel of the prehensile appendage against my skin. It was an exquisite sensation. He licked over his lips, breath coming out in labored puffs through his nose. His dark cheeks were flushed red, just noticeable in the dimness of the room. He used his tail to drag my hand down the front of his body.

“Do you want me to make you cum, Special?” I asked, cupping my hand over his impressive length. I started a slow stroke over it, through the slightly scratchy material of his pants.

His eyes fluttered and his head dropped forward. “Yes Copia.” He whispered and nibbled at my bottom lip. “May I bring you to an orgasm too?”

“Please.” I replied and began to kiss him again.

I felt Special's tail release my arm but I kept my hand firmly over his cock, working it with my palm a little while longer. He was whimpering and softly moaning as he rocked his hips into my touch.

“Please Copia.” He said quietly, leaning back from our kisses. “Open my pants. I need to feel you without obstruction.”

I was thinking much of the same. I quickly worked the two buttons on his fly open and struggled with the zipper as I was pleasantly distracted as he started to undo mine. We were both desperate. I pulled his pants down around his knees, tugging his boxers down just as low. He struggled to get my pants down and when they cleared my ass, he pulled me against him. I gasped as his claws dug into my ass cheeks, holding me to him.

Our hips rocked and pressed into one another, drawing little cries and deeper moans. His erection was hard and hot, sliding against mine as we spent several minutes just rutting against one another like animals. He was staring down at me and I up at him. There were no exchanged words between us, just needy sounds and pleasure filled gasps and groans. My body shuddered hard when I felt his tail move down across my thigh. My hands moved up to his hair, pulling at the short strands and dragging his lips to mine.

We kissed hot and heavy, a lot of biting and teeth clashing until it was mostly breathing into one another. Special was mewling and I could feel him start to drool over my lips. I started rocking my hips faster, grinding against his hip. He brought his hand to my neck and pressed down against my throat.

“Y-yes.” I gasped out, eyes fluttering shut. “H-harder.”

Special squeezed around my neck and I started to see flashes of white in my peripherals. Both of us were bucking and grinding into the other. I started to lose my rhythm and knew that I was going to cum. I couldn't say anything as his hand on my throat stopped it from happening. I put one of my hands around his wrist, the one he was holding me with. He eased his grip slightly, rolled his hips once more and I came with a strangled cry.

“Oh, oh fuck.” Special whimpered. “Copia!” He shouted my name as he released himself over my chest and belly. He collapsed on top of me, purring loudly into my ear.

Neither of us could move for a long period of time. It was me that came out of the post orgasmic fog first and I gave the ghoul a little shove. He was much heavier than he looked. Special rolled onto his side, getting himself wedged between me and the back of the sofa.

“Spend the night with me.” I whispered, turning my head and brushing my lips just under one of his horns.

“Yes Cardinal Copia.” He mumbled quietly. He looked as if he was going to fall asleep right then.

We stayed there on the sofa for a little while longer. I knew one of us needed to get up and clean us up but I wanted to delay it, content to cuddle Special until the mess became unbearable. I felt the urge to just let myself fall asleep but I fought it, forcing myself up to fetch some towels. Once we were cleaned up, I led him to the bedroom. We stripped out of our clothes and spent a few minutes more, kissing soft and sweet at the foot of the bed.

I crawled into bed and waited for Special to follow me before I settled down and pulled the covers around us. He turned from his back onto his side and just spent several minutes looking at me. I looked back at him and said nothing, just glad he agreed to stay. He shifted himself closer and kissed me on the forehead. I smiled at him.

“I hope that you have a better day tomorrow Cardinal Copia.” He whispered and softly ran his claws back through my hair.

“I will Special.” I sighed. “Thanks again for being here. Have a good night.” I continued to look at him, even as my eyes were itching to close as the need to sleep grew stronger.

“Do not thank me.” Special whispered and pulled his hand away, resting it on my hip. “Sleep well.”

I felt the pillow shift as Asmodeus hopped up on the bed and curled up just over my head. I finally closed my eyes and snuggled against the warm ghoul. I put my arm around him and his slipped around my waist, holding me close to him. I softly nudged under his chin as I pressed a small kiss to his throat.

“I love you Cardinal Copia.” He said and I felt him rest his head atop mine.

“I love you too, Special.” I said with a yawn and felt myself start to drift off.  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	10. She Speaks In Ghoulish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A phone call from Papa. Some interesting happenings with friends and a slight dip into the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortish chapter. Some questions will be answered but obviously not before more pop up.
> 
> Mentions of excessive drinking and drug use, not at the same time.
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting.
> 
> Love you all!

The ringing of my phone woke me from a deep sleep. Keeping my eyes closed and without moving much, I reached out towards the night table, feeling around for the phone but it wasn't there. I was much too tired to realize the sound was coming from the other roon.

“You left it on the coffee table Cardinal Copia.” Special mumbled sleepily from his place beside me in the bed. He was facing me with half his face buried in a pillow.

“Thanks.” I mumbled in return and pushed myself up to sit. I climbed out of bed, giving myself a moment to wake up a bit more before making my way into the living room. The last thing I needed was to fall in my sleepy state.

It was early, barely even light outside. I shuffled through the door and made my way towards the coffee table and my phone, which had stopped ringing. When I picked it up I saw the missed call had come from Papa. I was certain he was in the process of leaving me a voicemail, he often did, but I called back immediately. It rang twice before he answered my call.

“Hey my love.” I whispered, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. “Sorry I missed the call. I was sleeping in bed and my phone was in the living room. It's fuck o'clock in the morning.” I laughed quietly at myself.

“Hello Raffaele.” Papa said. “I'm sorry I haven't called before now. Service has been spotty at best and we've been working our asses off. I wanted to talk to you, I miss you so much.”

“S'ok.” I said through a yawn. “How did the ritual go last night?”

“Very well, my darling. How're things back at the church?” He replied. “Any more ratties added to our hoard?” He laughed.

“Meh.” I made a noncommittal sound in reply. “No new rats.” I whispered, smiling over the fact he asked. “I, uh, flipped out on Imperator yesterday morning. Things got ugly.”

“Good for you.” Papa said and I could hear the smile in his voice. “I had a few choice words of my own for her before I left on Saturday.” He added.

“I really messed up Alessandro.” I whispered and sat myself down on the sofa, the leather cool beneath my naked skin. “She suspended me.” I said, unable to hide how upset it made me feel.

“Fuck. Are you serious?” Papa whispered. “I'm so sorry Raffaele. For how long?”

“Yeah, I'm serious.” I replied. “A week, but I'm sure she'd revoke the punishment if I went and apologized for acting like I did.”

“Are you going to do that?” He asked.

“No.” I whispered. “Why apologize if I'm not sorry?”

“Damn my darling husband, you really are angry.” He said. “She really must have upset you.”

“You know she did. And of course I'm angry. She's being ridiculous and I'm sick of how she treats us, you in particular.” I said, rubbing my eyes again with the heel of my hand. “I'm so fucking angry.”

“She and I have never seen eye to eye Raffaele, and I don't think we ever will.” He said and I think it was to make me feel better about the situation; it didn't. “You have to start letting it go. The two of us will always clash, don't get yourself into trouble over me.”

“Not seeing eye to eye does not excuse her behavior towards you Alessandro. She will respect you to keep good face in the church but the moment doors are closed she belittles you and it breaks my heart. You deserve better. Not just the disrespect as a leader but as someone who has worth as a person. You know damn well I can't sit back and watch the ones I love suffer.” I said. “I will not apologize until she does.”

“You know she won't do that. Don't dig yourself into a deeper hole. Take a few days. We can talk to her when I get back.” Papa said. “And you deserve better too Raffaele. I appreciate the desire you have for me to be respected but you deserve that respect too.”

“Yeah.” I sighed. I didn't want to have to talk to her but I knew that I would have to. “What time is it there?” I asked.

“Midnightish.” He replied. “I think I'm only five or six hours behind you.”

“So you just finished the ritual?” I questioned, still half asleep, unsure if I'd asked that already.

“Two hours ago.” He said. “I did some post ritual drinking with the ghouls so I'm a little bit drunk and I want to get some sleep.”

“Are you in a hotel for the night?” I asked.

“Yeah.” He said and groaned as he yawned. “Tonight and last night. Tomorrow morning we have the day to relax a bit. The second ritual here, then we immediately fly north for two rituals before I come home to you.”

“I can't wait.” I said. And I couldn't. I missed him so much, as I often did when he was away.

“What have you been up to?” He asked, quick to add, “Other than pissing off Imperator.” I heard him chuckle at that.

“Saturday I had lunch with Elana and Sarah before I sat for confessions.” I said, purposely not bringing up what happened with the last one of the evening. “And last night I took Special and Alicia to dinner. We went to Giovanni's and got ourselves a table instead of take away.” I answered.

“Keeping busy I see.” He said with a quiet laugh. “Did you accomplish any work before you were suspended?” I knew he was only teasing.

“No I have not. I took my Saturday for me and I never made it to work on Sunday. I went to Imperator first thing in the morning.” I said. “I've been socially busy though.” I added with a laugh.

“I'm very proud of you my darling.” Papa said.

“Special spent the night up here with me last night. He's still in bed now.” I said.

“Did you two fuck?” He asked. “Care to share the details?” I could just see his expression in my mind, all smiley and a waggily eyebrow.

“No.” I answered. “Fooled around on the sofa but then went to bed. I haven't been sleeping right. I was too tired to fuck.”

“Pity.” He whispered and laughed quietly. “Maybe you do that today, and tell me about it when I call you later.”

“Maybe.” I replied. It was a very pleasant thought. “I'm honestly thinking that since I'm not going to be working, I will catch up on my sleep.”

“A wise decision, my darling.” Papa said. “Though, you know that it's impossible to do that. Once the sleep is lost, you cannot regain lost hours.”

He was right about that. “Well, I'm going to try.” I said with a laugh. “I'm a very determined man. And one that needs to rest.”

“Yes you are. And yes you do. I expect you to be well rested and in top form when I return. I need you fully functioning during our honeymoon.” He said.

“So, will you tell me where we're going?” I asked. I had to try.

“Nope. I'm not that drunk! My lips are sealed until we board the plane.” He said. “Okay, maybe arrive at the airport, not board. It will be difficult to keep the secret with your ticket in hand.”

“Good.” I whispered. “I'm getting excited over the surprise element of it. I really don't want to know just yet.”

Papa yawned loudly into the phone, sound echoing in my ear. “I'm going to try and get some sleep now my darling husband. I will call you when I wake up later.” Papa said. “I love you Raffaele.”

“I love you too Alessandro. So very very much.” I replied. “Sweet dreams. Sleep well.”

“Oki doki.” He said and yawned again. It caused me to yawn as well. “Go get some more sleep darling. Snuggle with your ghoul boy and maybe see if he will make you cum. An orgasm for Satan. Papa's orders.”

I laughed. “Alright Alessandro. I'll talk to you later. Good night my love.”

“Night night my Raffee.” Papa said and made a kissy sound before he ended the call.

I sat for a little while before getting back up. I made sure to bring the phone with me into the bedroom so I could charge it up while getting a bit more sleep.

Special was sleeping again, curled up in a ball, snoring quietly. He'd rolled over so his back was to my side of the bed. Asmodeus was curled up with him, also snoring. The sight made my heart flutter. I thought to quickly snap a picture, wondering if there was enough light in the room to avoid using the flash. There was, the camera having the ability to work with whatever light was provided. I sent the picture to Papa and was not all that surprised when he responded immediately. It was an assortment of heart and cat emojis. Smiling to myself, I plugged the phone in and climbed back into bed. I slid up behind the two curled up together and put my arms around Special. One of them purred and I wasn't entirely sure which one it was, not until I felt the ghoul wrap his tail around my leg. I pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck and he purred louder, continuing to do so as I held him in my arms. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep, comforted by the sound and warm heat of his bare skin.

●♡•---------------•♡●

“What do you mean she suspended you?” Sarah asked. “What an absolute bitch.” The sister was louder than usual, as she was already drunk when she arrived at my chambers that evening.

It was Monday night. Sarah and Elana had stopped by my chambers for a few drinks and a little socializing. I appreciated it, still feeling down about my situation. The hour was late, Sarah needing to work until seven and the couple took their time with dinner before stopping by. We planned the night, knowing Elana had a scheduled day off as the school was closed for the day to hold administrative meetings. Both the teachers and students would have their Tuesday to enjoy. Sarah always had a late start, working afternoons and evenings.

“Yeah.” I sighed and got up from the sofa to pour myself another glass of wine. The sisters each had a full glass so I didn't offer them another just yet. “I'm completely upset about this and while I understand that maybe flipping out on her was not the wisest of choices, I don't know what to think. I've never been suspended. This will be on my permanent record. I've created a mess that I hadn't intended on.”

“I know you're upset Copia, but I want you to know I'm proud of you for speaking up.” Elana said, cuddling Heemy. I'd taken him out of his enclosure in hopes that he'd get more used to being handled. “Sister Imperator has been acting in an unusual fashion and I'm so sorry that you and Papa seem to be her emotional punching bag. I agree with you wholeheartedly, it's not right.”

I carried my wine back to the sitting area and flopped back on the empty sofa.

“She's not acting unusual.” Sarah said, arms crossed over her chest. “She's actually being really inappropriate. Does she actually outrank you and Papa? She seems to think she does.”

“Papa, no. Me, yes.” I replied. “She does, however, have a lot of influence and pull on church matters so while on paper, she's below Papa, she can most definitely make decisions and overturn anything he decides to do.” I explained further.

“I wonder if something has happened in her personal life that has caused her strange behavior.” Elana said thoughtfully.

“Psh. What personal life?” Sarah muttered. “That woman lives and breaths for this organization. I'm not entirely convinced she's not some demonic robot.”

“I get what you're saying Sarah, but maybe Elana is right.” I said, sipping my wine. “She's only human, and she's a rather private woman. She very well could be dealing with something outside of work and her stressing over it are cracking her usual air of perfect professionalism.”

Elana nodded in agreement. I clearly hit her point like a nail head. Sarah just sighed.

“I doubt it.” She whispered. “I just don't see the point of looking for an answer, her actions are inexcusable.”

“They are, but I'm a nice person.” I said, relaxing into the cushions and giving my sore ankle a roll. “I'm angry as anyone could be but I'm not heartless.”

“She is.” Sarah said.

“I don't think her behavior is acceptable either, but she's not usually this bad.” Elana said and finished off her wine in one gulp. “She's strict and she's a very dedicated member of this clergy but I've seen her softer side. I'm sure that there is something that's causing this change.”

There was a long pause and Sarah drained her glass as well. “I guess.” She eventually said. “But I have zero interest in finding out what that something is. I need another drink.” She got up and went to fetch the bottle to refill both her glass and her wife's.

“I'm sort of interested to know what is going on in Imperator's mind, but I'm positive it won't change my opinion on how wrong I believe she is.” I said. “I'm not interested in letting her poor treatment slide, but I'd really like to understand her reasons.”

Elana nodded at my words. I watched Sarah fill Elana's glass before filling her own halfway. I watched her pick up her glass and chug it down before topping it off again. Truthfully, it worried me. Sarah had been drinking an awful lot lately, enough for me to notice anyway. I didn't see an issue with drinking and certainly had been known to over indulge myself, but this was different and difficult to watch. I couldn't even remember the last time I saw Sarah without a drink in her hand.

“I need to pee.” Sarah giggled and hurried towards the bathroom before she'd even sat back down. She still had the bottle of wine in her hand.

I looked at Elana. I think she sensed the worry I was feeling. I saw the same kind of worry in her eyes. 

“Is she alright?” I asked. “I don't want to upset either of you, but don't you think she's had enough?”

Elana just shrugged. “She's not alright.” She whispered, looking down at the table before looking back at me. “She's not been right since the ghouls took her.”

“Does she talk about it?” I asked, keeping my voice down as I wasn't entirely sure how long the bathroom break would take.

“Not often and not ever without a little urging on my part.” Elana answered. “She gets terrible nightmares and sometimes I catch her muttering to herself.”

“What does she say?” I asked, curious to know.

“Damned if I know.” Elana said, looking right at me. “She speaks in Ghoulish.”

“Have you asked her if she knows what she's saying?” I whispered.

“She denies that she said anything. I honestly believe that she's not aware she's doing it.” Elana said, sounding sad. Not sad, completely torn up over it. “She'd never ever keep something like this from me. It has to be out of her control then, right?” She sounded full of doubt. I didn't know Elana to harbor doubt when it came to Sarah.

“I'm sure it is.” I said, partly because I knew it was what my friend needed to hear and partly because I believed it too. I didn't think Sarah would willing keep something from Elana, not of this magnitude.

“Has any of this affected her working?” I wondered aloud. “The muttering or the drinking?”

“Not to my knowledge. She doesn't drink at work and she hasn't said anything negative about being there. She actually seems happy that she is allowed to be working.” Elana said. “It almost drove her mad having to sit home while her arm healed.”

“Yeah, she was really down those weeks she was in the cast.” I whispered.

The sound of shattering glass and a slew of shouted expletives had the sister and I up on our feet, running towards the bathroom. Elana passed Heemy over to me and slowly opened the bathroom door.

“You alright in there?” She asked, peeking around the door frame. “What happened?”

“No.” Sarah sobbed. “I dropped the bottle.”

Elana stepped into the room and looked at me as if to indicate I could follow. I assumed it meant that Sarah was decent.

“Did you cut yourself on the glass?” Elana asked next.

“No.” Sarah sobbed again. “There's just… there's just… I made a fucking mess of the place.”

“Sarah.” I said, speaking calmly. “Go back to the sofa and sit with Elana. I'll clean this up.”

“No. No no no. I made the mess, you go sit.” Sarah said looking up at me with tears rolling down her freckled cheeks.

“Copia is right Honey. You should come sit down.” Elana said, petting over her wife's back in a soothing fashion. “Come sit down and maybe stop drinking for the night.”

“Wait.” Sarah whispered.

“Wait what?” Elana asked softly.

“I need to flush the toilet.” The taller sister said so softly it was like she was embarrassed by the thought. Sarah was in no way an easily embarrassed person.

Elana laughed quietly. “Alright. You do that and come sit down.”

I watched Sarah walk back towards the toilet and hit the button on top to flush it down. She moved to the sink to wash her hands next. Elana came up beside me and pulled Heemy off my shoulder. She held the rat in her two hands until he climbed up her arm and sniffed at her hair.

“I can help you clean this mess.” She whispered and pointed at the puddle of red wine glittering with green glass shards.

“Take care of Sarah. I'll see this gets clear.” I said with a soft smile.

Elana nodded and led Sarah back to the living room. On the way out the door, Sarah put her hand heavily on my shoulder.

“I'm sorry I broke your bottle.” She said and sniffled. “Sorry I wasted your wine.”

“It's quite okay, my dear.” I said and smiled at her. “Mistakes happen. I'm not upset. I'm glad you didn't hurt yourself.”

I set to clearing up the mess, starting with throwing a few towels down to soak up the wine before I headed to the linen closet for a broom and dust pan. The process went quickly, as the bottle had been mostly empty. I was pleased with my work but made a note to not go in there barefoot until I had the chance to run over the tiles with a vacuum cleaner.

“All done.” I said with a smile as I rejoined the sisters. I noticed the three wine glasses had been cleared away from the coffee table and set back on the mini bar. I was glad Sarah didn't seem too upset she'd been asked to stop.

“Sorry again Cardi. I'm such a shit.” Sarah whispered. She still sounded upset but her eyes had stopped looking red rimmed and her cheeks were dry of tears.

“You're not a shit.” I said firmly, but quiet enough to not come across like I was snapping at her. “There's no harm done. Everything is cleared up and you've got nothing to worry about.”

“Thanks Cardi.” She whispered.

“Now, I'm sorry to you both, but if you don't mind, I've got to go do something outside the chambers.” I said. “Feel free to stick around, entertain yourselves with the animals, pick through the fridge, there's a television in the bedroom. Do whatever. You may spend the night if you wish. I'll be back later.”

“Where are you going?” Elana asked and handed the rat to her wife.

“To look into something. I'll explain when I come back.” I said.

“Can we help with anything?” Sarah said and she tickled over Heemy's belly as she cradled him in her lap.

“No. I need to do this alone.” I said. “But I thank you for the offer.”

“Alright Copia. We'll see you later.” Elana said with a wave.

●♡•---------------•♡●

I found myself down in the lowest level of the church. It was the dark hallway, lined with the ghoul's dormitories. The late hour ensured that there were plenty of the creatures out and about. It was my first time down there without an overall anxious feeling. I was still bothered by the rank smell in the air but I felt no hint of uncertainty or fear. I stood outside Special's door and knocked a few times, hoping that he'd answer it quickly. In my hand was a mug of coffee. It'd been a while since I'd last brought some to my favorite ghoul.

I startled slightly when I felt a tug at my pant leg. I looked down and saw a tiny ghoul, reaching no higher than my knee. It looked up at me with big brown eyes and the smallest of horns growing unevenly from the side of its head. It was completely bald but had eyes framed in thick silver lashes.

“Hello little one.” I said, smiling at the child. “Do you have a name?” I asked.

The little ghoul started to giggle and shook its head quickly side to side, as if saying no in a very enthusiastic manner. I was certain the child had a name but maybe it was too small to talk just yet. I smiled again. My smile quickly faded from my face as the ghoul made a loud sound and spewed water all over my legs, my waist, and the floor around us. Clearly, it was a water ghoul and I wasn't quite sure if that was normal behavior for the young ones.

“Oh! I'm so sorry Cardinal Copia.” A ghoulette said when she saw what had just happened. She rushed over and scooped the tiny ghoul into her arms. “You apologize to the Cardinal, Evirr.” She said, looking at her child.

“Sowwie.” The little ghoul said and started to laugh.

“I'm so sorry she's done this. I'm trying so hard to explain to her that doing so is not funny.” The ghoulette said, looking at me, eyes wide and apologetic behind her mask. “Her older brother thinks he's so smart teaching her to be naughty.”

“There's no harm done.” I said, looking at the mother. It was only water after all. I was soggy and a tad uncomfortable but I'd manage.

The door to Special's dormitory opened up and he looked at me, then the other ghouls. He tilted his head and pursed his lips as if he were deeply confused. I could smell the intense odor of marijuana waft into the hall, making the usual rank scent of Hell and rotting meat fade to the background. He was dressed in a pair of ripped at the knees tight fitting pants, no shirt and no mask. His eyes were deeply bloodshot.

“Hi Ezivegan.” He said to the ghoulette with a lazy smile. “Hey Evirr!” He said to the child and gave her a high five. The little ghoul giggled, slapping his larger claw with her tiny hand. “Come in Cardinal Copia.” He said, looking at me.

I said quick goodbyes to the two other ghouls and stepped into the dorm as Special stepped back to give me room to enter. Special reached around my body to shut the door behind me.

“You are soaking wet Cardinal Copia.” He said with an amused grin. “Did Evirr show you her little trick?” He laughed.

“Um, yes?” I replied, assuming the trick was her essentially vomiting water all over me.

“She's a cute little thing isn't she?” Special said. “Not too fond of that trick though.”

“Not too fond either.” I said. “But yes, quite cute.” I agreed; she was.

“I adore kids.” He said. “They're so cute and unintentionally hilarious. Why have you come here? Say, is that coffee for me?”

I'd forgotten all about the mug in my hand and quickly passed it to him. “Yes. Yes it is Special.” I said and smiled.

He leaned over and pressed a kiss to my cheek. “Thank you.” He whispered and sipped the coffee. He hummed happily.

“So you are here, why?” He asked again. “I thought you were spending time with Sister Sarah and Sister Elana.”

“I was. That's actually why I'm here.” I explained. “Sarah's been speaking Ghoulish again and she's not aware she's doing it.”

“That's odd.” The ghoul replied and wandered over to his bed. I watched him sit down and pick up an unlit joint from the table beside it. “Did Elana tell you this?” He asked and lifted the joint to his lips before lighting it.

“Yes.” I said. “Obviously Sarah didn't. She can't tell me if she's unaware.”

Special laughed. “Yeah, that wouldn't make any sense if she was the one to tell you.” He said, exhaling his hit and giggling. He pat the empty spot on his mattress. “Come sit.” He whispered, looking at me.

I wanted to but I didn't. “My pants are wet. I don't want to dampen your sheets.” I said and shrugged.

“You could just take your pants off Cardinal Copia.” He said with a grin. “I don't particularly mind.”

I couldn't help but laugh quietly. “Alright. But I came down here to talk, not to mess around.” I replied and stripped off my soaking wet pants. I was pretty grateful that I'd chosen to wear boxers that day, but even those were slightly damp.

“I'll keep my hands to myself.” Special said with a little glint in his eyes. “Promise.” I didn't quite trust the promise as he smiled at me.

I walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. I tried to keep a reasonable amount of distance between us but that didn't last. The bed was small and the two of us had a natural pull so we ended up snuggled close with my head on his shoulder.

He kept his promise of hands to himself, each occupied with the coffee in one and the joint in the other.

“So does Sister Elana know what Sister Sarah has been saying?” Special asked. His tone was low, words dragging out slowly in his high state.

“No.” I whispered. “And she doesn't know why it's happening. She says it's been going on since the day she was taken. Sarah has been coping by drinking herself silly every night.”

“That is not a good thing Cardinal Copia.” He sighed.

“No, it isn't.” I agreed. “That's why I came down here. I'm curious to know if there was anything that you might be able to do to help this situation before it gets more out of hand.” I couldn't help myself from nuzzling against him. His half naked body felt warm against me. I kept my head on his shoulder but turned my face up towards him, watching him from the strange angle.

Special hit the joint again and held it in for a moment. “I don't know what you expect me to be able to do.” He whispered, exhaling a stream of smoke to the ceiling. “But you know that I will do anything I can to help my friends.”

“I do know that and that's why I'm here.” I said. I don't know what possessed me to reach out and take the joint from his claws and bring it up to my lips. I took a hit and started to cough, still not entirely used to the act of smoking. “I think,” I wheezed as I caught my breath. “I think maybe if we spend more time with Sarah, we can catch it happening and maybe you'll understand her.”

“I am quite certain I will understand her Cardinal Copia. I can't say for sure that I can understand why she's saying it.” He said and plucked the joint away from me. I didn't protest it.

“I don't expect you to Special, but maybe if you can tell us what she's saying, one of us can look into the why it's happening.” I said and sat myself up to look at him head on.

“That…” He said and took a deep hit before stubbing the joint out on the edge of the table. “That would be worth a try.” He said, speaking with the smoke still down in his lungs.

He took his free hand and wrapped it around the back of my head. He looked into my eyes, silently questioning me. I gave a short, slow nod and he leaned over. He pressed his mouth against mine and breathed out as I breathed in. I took the shotgun hit and didn't cough that time. After a moment, I exhaled.

“So, you will help us figure this out?” I whispered, lips still very close to his.

“Absolutely, Copia.” He murmured and kissed me. I wanted him to kiss me so I didn't stop him, despite my earlier words.

I turned my body more towards his and I crawled up onto my knees. I kissed him again and again, tasting the marijuana in addition to the usual ashy and smoky flavor of his kiss. I cupped his cheeks and pulled back to look into his eyes.

“You can revoke that promise Special.” I whispered.

The ghoul hummed a confused sound.

“Put your hands on me.” I sighed and kissed him deeply.

My phone started ringing from its place on the floor in my pants’ pocket. I sat back and looked at Special as if to apologize for the interruption. He licked over his lips and watched me climb out of bed.

“H-hello?” I said once I answered the call. I was still a little breathless from the kisses and I was just a smidgen high from the shotgun and my low tolerance for the effects.

“Copia. It's me.” The caller was Elana. “You should get back here. Sarah is completely out of it.” She said, sounding very worried.

“I'll be right up.” I said. “Just sit tight. Stay with her. I'm on my way.”

I ended the call and looked over at Special. I started to put my pants back on.

“Put a shirt on and come with me.” I said, relatively calm all things considered. “Something is wrong with Sarah.”

Special got up from the bed, moving much quicker than I had expected him to. “What's the matter with Sister Sarah?” He asked, pulling a long sleeved black tee over his head.

“I don't know.” I said and I didn't. Elana didn't offer much details in the short and panicked call.

“Call Alicia and have her meet us upstairs.” I said and zipped up my fly and smoothing out my tousled hair.

I wasn't entirely sure why I thought Alicia could help but somewhere in the back of my mind, I thought having her around might help. She was a witch after all and just maybe she would know what was going on.  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	11. Satanen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the situation with Sister Sarah is addressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer to get out because I went and created a language to use in this fic. It might be crap but I'm pretty proud I took the time to make it up. So I took my breezed over spoken Hell language approach and just made a functional language to use. Haha.
> 
> There's also a big plot point that strays further from canon than I have before... but it's not the biggest jump this story will take.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and leaving comments. Thanks for your patience as well.  
> Love and appreciate you all.
> 
> The next chapter will be up tomorrow night or the following morning :)

Sister Sarah was sitting in one of the chairs staring at the floor when Special and I arrived upstairs. She was mumbling to herself and looked more lost than she did drunk. Her eyes were fixed on the floor in front of her. Elana was standing not too far off to her side, chewing her lip and looking all sorts of upset. Asmodeus was sitting on the floor, staring up at Sarah, swishing his tail from side to side but making no other movements.

“How long has she been like this?” I asked, stopping at Elana's side and putting my hand on her back as a means to comfort her.

“Twenty minutes, maybe? She started not long before I called you.” Elana said. She never looked at me, instead she let her eyes follow Special who had gone right to Sarah's side and took a seat in the adjacent chair. “I am so sorry I called you.” She whispered.

“No. Don't say your sorry Elana. You guys are my family and I'd do anything to help you. Don't feel bad for calling.” I said, rubbing the back of her shoulder. “I'm glad you did.”

She nodded her head and still kept her eyes on her wife and Special. I could see her eyes welled with tears but she hadn't yet started to cry.

“Sister Sarah?” Special whispered, reaching out to the woman but not making any physical contact. His hand sort of hovered, like he was going to touch her but stopped suddenly.

Sarah didn't respond to him; not with words nor a glance. She continued to stare at the floor, keeping her voice low as she was mumbling the same thing over and over again.

“I told you that those pieces of shit did something to her.” Elana said, finally turning to look up at me. It didn't sound as if she said so maliciously, in an ‘I told you so’ manner. She sounded like it was more just something to say to fill the room with something other than the monotony of Sarah's mutters.

“We'll figure this out.” I whispered to her and hoped that I could keep that promise to her.

“What is she saying?” Elana asked, taking a step closer to the chairs. Out of my reach, my hand no longer sat on her back and my arm fell down to my side.

The ghoul looked up at Elana and shook his head apologetically. “I am sorry Sister Elana but I do not have the slightest idea.” He replied and gave a small frown. “It's not Ghoulish. I don't even know if it's a demonic language of Hell. My guess is Yes, it is. And if I'm right about that, it's a much older language and one that I do not know.”

“Oh great.” Elana said and that's when the tears came. “If not Ghoulish what the fuck is it?”

“I don't know either.” I said and took the few steps to close the distance between me and Elana. I put both hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face me.

She buried her face against my chest and started sobbing uncontrollably. I wrapped her up in both of my arms, holding onto her as she cried. I looked over the top of her head and looked at Special. The ghoul looked helpless and like he had somehow failed by not being able to decipher the words Sarah was speaking, if they had been words at all.

There was a knock on the door. It startled Elana and she stepped back. She looked up at me. “Who would come here this late?” She asked in a whispered voice.

“It's probably Alicia.” I said, looking at Elana and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I asked Special to tell her to meet us up here.” I explained and looked back at the ghoul. “Go let her in.” I said to him.

Special got up and made his way over to the door. I stepped away from Elana and moved towards Sarah. She was still in a zoned out condition but she had stopped muttering. I put my hand on her shoulder.

“Sarah?” I tried. Still, there was no reply. I gave her shoulder a gentle shake and even that was for nothing. The sister remained still, eyes fixed on the floor.

“It's never been this bad, Copia.” Elana said and came over to sit in the chair that Special had previously occupied. “Not since that first weekend anyway. I've prayed for her but she seems to be getting worse. I'm really scared for her well being.”

This was a bad situation but it was relatively better than that first weekend that Sarah had been taken. At least she was conscious, even if she was seemingly conscious on a whole other plane.

“I am sorry Elana. I'm worried too.” I said. “I promise you, we will figure this out.”

“Can you promise that sort of thing, Copia?” She asked. “Don't promise me what can't be done.”

I looked at her, surprised by her tone.

“I will get this sorted.” I said, looking right at Elana. “I do promise it. Please, have faith in your friends. In Lucifer. We will fix whatever it is that has caused this behavior in Sarah.”

Elana burst into tears. “I'm so sorry for doubting you Copia. Doubting our Infernal Master. I believe you when you say we can help her.” She said through the tears. “I'm just so scared. I want my best friend back.” Her voice cracked and she turned away from me.

I watched Elana reach for Sarah's hand and hold it tightly in her own. Sarah paid no attention to her wife's action, but Elana seemed to be relieved that she hadn't pulled her hand away.

“Sarah, Honey?” Elana whispered and sniffled quietly. “Sarah, please. Say something.”

“zcafa zcapawara zparA” Sarah said, clear as day. Neither Elana or I knew what the Hell it meant but we heard it loud and Sarah had no muttered it. “znafa znabayy zjayy zgabafA”

“This can't be a true language.” Elana said, looking up at me and keeping her hold on Sarah's hand. “That was utter gibberish. Oh Satan, what if I've been looking at this all wrong? What if she's physically ill?”

I didn't quite understand what the sister meant by that. I twisted my face in confusion.

“Maybe a stroke? Or tumor?” She clairifed.

“Possibly.” I said and it was a possibility, though unlikely the case.

We were joined by Alicia and Special.

“Wh-what's h-happening?” Alicia asked. “Sp-special tells m-me S-sarah is, um, sp-speaking in, um, n-not G-ghoulish.”

“Yes, that is what is happening.” I said.

Elana got up and went to sit on the sofa. She looked overwhelmed. This was all taking its toll on the poor woman. She was smart in walking away before totally breaking down. I looked at Special and gave a sideways flick of my head, encouraging him to go sit with her.

“zqacafa zeavapasa zxaparaqa ziafanajasafA” Sarah said and finally looked up.

“Oh, um. Sh-shit.” Alicia whispered and seemed shocked by not only the outburst but what was said.

“Do you understand her?” I asked, looking down at the short sister.

“N-not, um, ex-exactly.” She whispered. “I, um, I th-think zeavapasa m-means f-f-four. I- I c-can't be en-entirely s-sure th-though. I am, um, I am p-pretty s-sure th-that is, um, the S-s-Satanen w-word fo-fo-fo-for, um, f-four.”

“It's a start.” I said and smiled. I didn't want Alicia to think her inability to recognize or translate was a bad thing. I was glad she even showed up. Any help was great.

“Satanen?” Elana asked.

“Y-yeah.” Alicia replied.

“Sister Alicia, that language has been dead for thousands of years.” Special said from his seat, still on the sofa.

“Y-yes Sp-special.” Alicia whispered, looking back at her boyfriend. “I, um, I know th-that.”

“You mean to tell me Sarah is speaking the original language of Lucifer Himself?” I said, in utter awe and disbelief. I've only heard of the language, it was mentioned a few times in the ancient scriptures. But I never knew how to understand it, not verbally or on paper. I never came across it; few people did. “They don't even translate that anymore. Special is right, it's long dead.” Satanen was a truly dead language, put out of use long before even Latin existed.

“Hey Cardinal Copia?” Special said from his seat behind me.

I started to turn to him when Sarah suddenly spoke out. It was her own voice, her own mind.

“What's going on? Why are you guys all here?” She asked, completely confused. “Cardi, did you leave before to get everyone? Oh my goodness! Is this a party? Papa's gonna be pissed he missed out on it. Ooh! Call him! Video chat him.”

“It's not a party Sarah.” Elana said, back on her feet and moving towards her wife.

“Wait, this isn't an intervention of some sort, is it?” Sarah grumbled. “I can stop drinking any time I want. I just don't want to.”

“Honey,” Elana whispered, sitting down in the other chair again. “You're zoning out and speaking in other languages again. You were just mentally gone for the last forty five minutes.”

Sarah laughed, a nervous and forced sound. “No I'm not.” She protested. “I know I'm drunk but I know what's going on.” She looked around at all of us, face draining of all color. “Shit. You're not kidding, are you?”

“Sorry Sister Sarah.” Special said. “We're quite serious. Though I must say, it's not Ghoulish. We thought it was.”

“Guys, I only speak English, and a little bit of Scottish Gaelic but only the dirty words.” Sarah said, getting choked up as she fought back tears. “I'm not calling you liars, but what the fuck?”

“I, um, I th-think y-you are sp-speaking Satanen, S-sarah.” Alicia said. “B-but I, um, I, w-well, I c-can't t-tell y-you why or wh-what.”

“What the fuck is Satanen?” Sarah asked.

“The oldest language of Hell.” Special answered.

Sarah started laughing. It was not an amused sound at all. She stopped and just looked up at me.

“Cardi, you're the smartest person I know, no offense Elana.” She started. “What's wrong with me?” Her voice was soft, cracking as she held back tears.

I sighed deeply. I was at a loss. I gently shook my head. “I don't know Sarah. I'm so sorry but I just don't know.”

“Cardinal Copia?” Special said. I'd forgotten he was trying to say something before Sarah came out of whatever it was she was going through.

“Yes?” I said, turning to him.

“I believe there is someone who might be able to help us.” The ghoul said.

“Who?” Elana asked before I had the opportunity to do so myself.

“Emeritus the First.” He answered.

“Wait, isn't he dead?” Sarah asked.

“No. He's still alive.” I said and looked at Sarah. Then I turned my attention to Special, as I was impressed he thought of it, even in his stoned state of mind. “But very few people know where he is.”

“Surely Papa will know.” Elana said. “Right?”

“Th-there is, um, another Em-emeritus?” Alicia said as if she truly had no idea. As a fairly new member of the church, it wasn't unexpected.

“Yes. He is the cousin of the Second and Third.” Special explained. “And I do not think that Papa will know where to find him but I know who might.”

“Please don't say Nihil.” I whispered. The last thing I wanted to do was bother the old man and I was certain that once we filled Papa in with what was happening, he'd be against it all.

“Not Nihil.” Special said. “I am pretty sure that he was close with the Second, as they grew up together. There is a good chance that he would know where to find him, or at least give him a call to see if he was willing to meet up with us.”

“I can call Dante first thing in the morning.” I said. “It's worth a shot to ask.”

“Why wait? Call him now.” Sarah said.

“Honey, it's late.” Elana said. “I'd love to get a start on helping you but we should let the man sleep before we call.”

“I guess.” Sarah whispered. “I want to go to sleep.”

“You two can sleep here.” I offered, like I had before I left earlier that night. “That way you don't have to worry about getting back to your dorm and I'll be here should something else happen.”

“We appreciate that Copia.” Elana said. “We will take you up on the offer, though I pray to Satan nothing else will go wrong.”

“I hope for that too.” I said and felt pretty good they decided to stay.

“Sleepover!” Sarah said and I was happy she seemed to be her usual self again. I even thought she'd been less drunk but not quite sober. I hope she stayed that way.

“Do you mind if I go back downstairs?” Special asked with a yawn.

“Not at all.” I said. I looked at Special and Alicia. “You two are welcome to stay as well though.”

“Th-thank y-you C-cardinal C-copia.” Alicia said. “B-but I, I'm g-going back t-to my d-dorm. D-don't h-hesitate to, um, c-call i-if y-you need m-my a-assistance.”

“Thank you Alicia. Sleep well.” I said and watched her leave.

“You two take the bedroom.” I said looking back to Elana and Sarah. “I'll sleep on the sofa.”

“Cardi, you don't ha-” Sarah started.

“I insist.” I interrupted. “You two need the rest more than I do and I am one, you are two. The bed will better suit you tonight.”

“Thank you so much Copia.” Elana said with a smile.

Sarah got to her feet and put her hand on her wife's shoulder until she was comfortable in her own footing. I didn't know whether or not the unsteady legs were due to the drink or the incident.

I looked over at Special, who hadn't yet made his exit. He looked at me with a little smile.

“I thought you were going downstairs.” I said, smiling back at him.

“I will Cardinal Copia.” He said and took a step closer to me. “I was wondering if maybe I could kiss you goodnight.” He whispered once he was standing right in front of me.

“You can, of course you can.” I said and held my arms out to him.

He took one more step closer and I wrapped him in my arms. We pecked our lips together a few times before I brought a hand up behind his head to hold him against me, deepening the kiss.

“You can stay if you want.” I whispered, pulling back ever so slightly.

“I don't.” Special replied. “Sleep well Cardinal Copia.”

I didn't question his reasoning for not wanting to go. I nodded and smiled at him. “Let me walk you out.”

I put my hand on the ghoul's side as we moved to the door. I let go, stepped around him and opened the door. I wasn't going to bring up something I'd been observant of, but my curiosity got the better of me.

“Are you and Alicia, alright?” I asked. I had noticed the sister being short with the ghoul and I honestly expected them to leave together when I had made it known I was staying upstairs for the night. I was surprised when she left without him.

Special smiled at me and nodded. “Yes Cardinal Copia.” He said. “She just didn't like being woken up from her sleep. She's cranky when she first wakes up.” He leaned in and gave me one more kiss. “Thank you for asking. Means a lot that you did. It, uh, it shows you truly care.”

I smiled back and pulled him into a hug. “Of course I care. I love you.” I whispered. I kissed his forehead, right between the horns. “Sleep well tonight.”

“I love you too Cardinal Copia. Good night and good luck with Sister Sarah.” Special said and stepped out into the hall. Once he was out there, he disappeared with a pop, leaving behind a strong ashy smell.

I shut the door and made sure to lock it. While over on that side of the chambers I poked my head in to check on the rats. Most of them were sleeping but a few were up, quietly milling about their enclosures. Isabella was awake and she looked at me, twitching her whiskers in my direction. I smiled at her and turned back to the living room.

Elana and Sarah were already gone, the bedroom door had been closed. I walked over to the sofa and shifted some of the throw pillows around to make up a little spot for me to sleep. I made sure to get the purple blanket from the other sofa. I emptied my pockets, setting my room key and my cell phone down on the coffee table.

I went into the bathroom to wash up a bit, removing the days makeup and giving my teeth a quick brush. I stripped out of my pants, still wet from the little water ghoul that spit all over me. I left my boxer shorts on, thinking it best not to sleep naked with the sisters spending the night. I took off my shirt and put it, as well as the pants into the hamper. I made a note that it was about time some laundry got done.

I went back to the living room and was a bit shocked to find Elana sitting on the sofa that was not set up for sleep. I hadn't expected to see her again until the following morning. I sort of covered my naked chest, not sure why. It's not like standing there in my shorts was obscene and she was well aware of all my plague scarring.

“Can't sleep?” I asked, making my way over to take a seat on the other sofa.

“That's right.” Elana said and she sounded exhausted. “Sarah went right out. I feel bad leaving her alone right now but I was hoping to talk to you if you don't mind.”

I curled my legs up on the cushions and had my body facing the sister. I wrapped the blanket over my shoulders, like a cape and looked right at her.

“I don't.” I said quietly. “What's on your mind?”

“Do you think I should take Sarah to the infirmary tomorrow?” Elana asked. “I mean, not the way I planned to spend my day off but do you think that maybe this is a medical issue and not related to the events with the ghouls?”

“I don't know what I think.” I said and honestly I didn't. “Maybe it's a smart idea to have them run a few tests to rule out a medical issue. I'm not very knowledgeable on things with modern medicine but I am aware that the tests they run are thorough and it might be in your guys best interests to do that.”

“I was thinking the same thing but I'm scared.” Elana whispered.

“It's a scary situation to be in.” I said. “I'd be concerned if you didn't feel scared.”

“What if they find something?” She whispered, wringing her fingers together in her lap.

“Then they will do everything they can to treat her.” I replied. “Try and go with an open mind. The chance of not finding an issue is just as likely.”

“True, but then it leaves us without an answer.” She sighed, sounding hopeless. “I'm very sorry I'm talking in circles and feeling so down. This whole thing is stressing me out.”

“You don't need to apologize for your feelings Elana. Just try and remember, we are going to be doing everything we can to resolve this.” I said and smiled in attempt to reignite her hope. I hated seeing her hopeless. It wasn't who she was.

“I really thought that once those ghouls were gone, things would return to normal.” She said and reached for a pillow to hug. “Boy was I wrong.”

“The sooner you realize that life will never be normal, the sooner you will be able to start taking what it throws at you.” I said, hoping she understood that I had no interest in playing down her feelings. They were valid and I too felt similarly. “We will find answers. I believe that.”

“I have faith.” She whispered. “It's just really being tested right now.”

“I understand it is. Just don't give up Elana.” I said. “We will help Sarah.”

●♡•---------------•♡●

As I had expected to happen, I was woken by the sound of my phone ringing. It was just about five in the morning. Elana and I had stayed up chatting for a little while the night before but sleep came quickly once she returned to the bedroom. I was tired, but glad to help my friend relax and take her mind off the matters at hand.

“Hello Alessandro.” I said through a yawn as I answered the phone.

“Good morning my sexy husband.” Papa replied and he too sounded very tired. “I wanted to hear your voice before I get on the plane.”

“Leaving soon?” I asked.

“Yes my darling. The car is scheduled to pick us up in an hour.” He answered. “I have not yet packed, only getting back to the hotel five minutes ago. Tonight's ritual was very good. I think that maybe Imperator was right in sending me here.”

“Who are you and where is my husband?” I said with a laugh. “Did you just say Imperator was right?” I just couldn't stop myself from laughing.

“Eh, shut up.” He snapped but was only teasing. “You were witness to a once in a lifetime event my Raffaele.”

“Good. I'd be worried if it was a new thing you had going.” I said lightly.

I was very happy to hear his voice, even as we had spoken recently. There was just something about him that made me smile, even from across the world.

“That will never happen.” He said. “So how was your day yesterday?” He asked me.

“It was not good Alessandro.” I answered. I thought I might as well break the happenings to him sooner rather than later. “Sarah has a drinking problem, and it's prompted by lasting effects of when the ghouls took her.”

“Ah shit. That is not very good.” Papa said. “I am sorry to hear that.”

“Not good at all.” I agreed. “I asked Special if he knew what she says. She goes into a sort of trance and mutters words. We suspected Ghoulish but Special says no.”

“What then?” He asked.

“We don't know yet. Alicia seems to think it's Satanen.” I said. “I'd like to believe her but if I'm honest, that doesn't seem right. The language is far too removed from anything.”

“As sweet as our dear Alicia is, I agree with you Raffaele. She's wrong.” Papa said. “Why would she suggest that?”

“She recognized a word.” I explained. “zeavapasa”

“What an ugly sounding word.” Papa whispered. “What does it mean?”

“According to Alicia, she says it's the number four. We have no context, as the other words were not identified. They sound just as ugly.” I said.

Satanen, if that was really what Sarah was speaking, was not a language that sounded nice to the ears.

“Elana has also brought up the notion that maybe there is something going on, medically, with Sarah's brain. Maybe a disease or a tumor.” I added when Papa said nothing.

“I pray to Satan that is not the case but send that girl to the infirmary. The sooner an issue is found, her chance of recovery increases.” Papa said.

“Yes. Elana is taking her there later this morning.” I said. “They spent the night here last night.”

“My sweet Lucifer Raffaele.” Papa said lightly. “You're just letting everyone into bed now.”

“Oh it's not like that at all.” I said, feeling flustered even as I knew he was joking. “I slept out on the sofa. I thought it wise to keep them close just in case something happened over night.”

“Yes, a wise decision my darling. The sisters are lucky to have you as a friend.” He said. “Has your big and beautiful brain developed a plan of action yet?” He asked.

“No.” I answered but couldn't help but smile at his compliment. “Special suggested that if it really is Satanen, we try and contact your cousin.”

“Isn't he dead?” Papa asked, just like Sarah had.

“No Alessandro. He's not dead.” I explained. “He's just off the radar.”

“I'm not asking my father how to find him.” He said.

“No. We didn't think that would be the best route. We plan to ask Dante.” I explained.

Papa sighed, almost sounded like in relief. “Again, putting that mind of yours to work.” He said. I heard him curse under his breath.

“What's wrong?” I asked.

“I just broke my phone charger.” He said. “I'm trying to talk and rush to pack and the wire just frayed when I pulled it out of the wall.”

“Let me let you go. I can talk to you later.” I said, not wanting to be the cause he could potentially run late. “I'm sure you can get a new wire.”

“I can.” He said. “I will call you when I land, my love. Go get some more sleep.”

“Alright Alessandro. Have a safe flight. I love you.” I said.

“Oki doki. Love you too Raffaele.” He said and we ended the call.

I took his advice and opted to get some more sleep. I put my phone down on the table and pulled the blanket more securely around me and went back to sleep.

●♡•---------------•♡●

I woke up later that morning, by smacking myself in the face. I felt a tickling sensation against my nose and unconsciously brought my hand up to slap whatever caused it away. I jolted awake and found Sarah leaning over me, laughing hysterically.

“I can't believe you just did that.” She giggled.

I was a little disoriented but eventually came to my senses. The sister had been poking at me, causing the whole thing to happen.

“You're such a kid Sarah.” Elana said from somewhere behind the sofa. Sitting up, I saw she was making coffee at the mini bar. “Would you like a cup Copia?” She asked.

“Yes please.” I said and yawned. I set my eyes on Sarah. “Glad to see you're feeling better.”

“Sorry if that actually hurt you Cardi. But it was hilarious.” The redhead said with a grin. “And yeah, I'm feeling okay this morning. You and Papa have the most comfortable bed.”

“I know.” I said with a smile. “Speaking of Papa, I spoke to him this morning.”

“What the hell time did he call?” Sarah asked. “It's not even eight thirty yet.”

“Around five.” I answered. “He's been calling me after the rituals.”

“I bet you're happy he'll be home soon.” Elana said and came over with two mugs of coffee. She handed one to me and the other to her wife. We both thanked her in turn. She headed back to the mini bar.

“I'm happy, yes.” I said and took a drink. “It's been a short time apart, but I feel like since it was just sprung on us, I had no time to prepare.”

“That totally makes sense.” Sarah said and sat herself down on the edge of the coffee table. “And I'm pretty sure he will be happy to see you again.”

I sighed and leaned back against the cushions. I held the coffee between both hands and had the blanket draped around my boy from the hips down. I stretched my neck, a little stiff from sleeping on the sofa. I looked up at the ceiling then I rolled my shoulders.

“So what's the plan for you sisters?” I asked, looking over as Elana rejoined us with her own cup of coffee. She sat down a comfortable distance to my left.

“I'm going to the infirmary.” Sarah said. “I thought about what you guys were discussing when I zoned out and I think it really is best I get myself checked. Elana is coming with me.”

“I am.” Elana said. “Will you be calling Emeritus?” She asked me.

“I said I would.” I replied. “I'll give him a call once I've finished my coffee. Then I'm probably going to clean the rats’ enclosures.”

“Sounds like an excellent day.” Sarah whispered.

“I'd rather be working.” I muttered.

“No, you'd rather be away with Papa. You two should have left last night if Imperator didn't foul up your plans.” Elana said and sipped her coffee.

I shot her a look to say thanks for the reminder.

“No, you're right about that Elana but the way I see it is that the plans were already canceled. I should be working. If the stick up Imperator's ass is that I'm falling behind, why in Satan's name would she pull me out of work?”

“Oh shit, you're right.” Sarah whispered. “Maybe she needs the brain scan.” She laughed quietly.

“She needs an attitude adjustment.” Elana said. I laughed.

“So if you're not going to be downstairs, does that mean Alicia and Brother Orion get the time off too?” Sarah asked.

“No. They will be working. I'm sure Imperator dragged herself down there to see they're kept busy.” I said and finished my coffee in a big swig. “And I just have this gut feeling, a really strong gut feeling, that she's going to tell them this suspension is somehow my fault.”

“Technically, it is Copia.” Elana said and smiled sheepishly. “I'm not saying her treatment and manner of dealing with everything is right but you did technically break a rule with your backtalk.”

“Wow you are such a stickler for the rules Honey.” Sarah chimed in. “Way to poop on Cardi's parade.”

“I'm just saying.” Elana said and laughed at her wife. “I'm in full agreement that Imperator is full of shit.”

“Regardless of any of that, which you are very correct Elana, I think what I really meant to say is she's going to go down there, or call them up to her and make me look bad.” I said.

“At least Alicia will know the truth of the situation.” Sarah said. “Sucks though about Brother Orion. Who knows how he will take it.”

“I'm worried but not excessively.” I said. “I have a small glint of hope that any professional relationship is obtainable with Brother Orion. We had a conversation over lunch and I think we have an understanding, at least to some extent.”

“Will Imperator get to him first?” Elana asked.

“You're treating her like she's an enemy in saying it that way.” I said. “Certainly, quite obviously I'm angry with her and upset with her behavior but I honestly believe she has the church's best interests in mind. I don't believe her to be an enemy.”

“I do.” Sarah whispered.

“I don't either Copia.” Elana sighed. “I don't know what to think about anything anymore. I'm in complete overload and I'm just not, oh fuck I just don't know what I'm saying anymore.”

“We should head downstairs soon.” Sarah said suddenly. “It's close to nine and there will be paperwork to fill out before my appointment.”

“Right.” Elana said and got up from her seat. “Thanks again for letting us spend the night Copia. Your hospitality has been great, as always.”

“You know that you two are always welcome here.” I said to them. I watched as Elana went about to pick up the mugs. “Just leave them. I'll clean up. Go get Sarah to the infirmary.” I got up from the sofa, haphazardly folding the blanket and setting it down in the place I had been sitting.

“Thank you.” Elana said and smiled.

“You will call me later?” I asked. “Let me know how it goes this morning.”

“Yes, of course we will.” Sarah said and gave me a hug from the side.

I put my arm around her. “Good luck.” I whispered and kissed her cheek.

“Thanks Cardi. See you later.” She said and stepped away. “Ready Elana?”

“Ready.” The other sister said. “Talk to you later. If the day goes well, wanna meet for dinner?”

“I'll definitely get back to you on that but I don't see why not.” I said and walked to give her a hug. Elana hugged me back and I gave a wave to them both as they showed themselves out.

I spent a few minutes putting the mugs in the sink and neatening up the place. I fed the cat and gave the rats a little bit to snack on to to tide them over before I would clean their enclosures. I went to take a quick shower and planned to call Dante.  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	12. It Has To Be An Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have Cardi keeping busy while on suspension. We have cute times with Special and more questions about Sarah... but no answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I have much to say in the notes this time.
> 
> Thanks for reading 😈

Late in the afternoon, after speaking with my brother-in-law and making sure the rats were tended to, I thought it might be best to spend my time in the library. I decided that it would be worth the effort to see if any of our ancient texts had information on the Satanen language. As tired as I still felt, my mind was running and would not let me sit back and do nothing. The conversation with Dante had gone well and he promised to get back to me in a few days. He said that it shouldn't be a problem contacting the First but I was going to do my own research while I waited to hear back.

I was only partially optimistic about finding anything in the church library but it was enough optimism to get me down there in the back archives. I sat at a table with a small pile of ancient texts and two large mugs of coffee. I spent a while down there, paging through the books but not finding anything more than simple mentions of the language. I found no meanings, no examples or context; I found nothing useful at all.

The sound of approaching footsteps pulled my attention from the pages. I'd been down there alone for quite some time and the section I was in was not one of high popularity so the thought of someone coming closer came as a bit of a surprise. What surprised me more, was who it was.

“Hello Cardinal Copia.” The man said and stopped a few feet to my right. It was Brother Orion.

“Hello Brother.” I said, closing the text I had open. “May I ask what brings you down here?” There wasn't any reason he shouldn't be in the archives but I struggled to think of a reason he might have been.

“Yes you may your eminence.” Orion replied. “I've been asked to come down and find a text that Imperator requested. Though I will have to admit, I am not sure where to start my search for it.”

“Well, then you must be lucky I am down here.” I said with a smile and got up from my chair. I'd been sitting so long, my lower back ached and protested the standing position.

“I do not believe in luck, Cardinal Copia.” He said quite seriously. Of course he didn't.

“That's fine I guess.” I said and took a few steps closer to the brother of sin. “I still would like to offer my help if you'd like it.”

“I will accept your help, yes.” He said. “May I ask you a question?”

I nodded my head in reply.

“What brings you to the archives? I was told you have been suspended from work. I cannot imagine you're down here for recreational purposes.” He said.

“Ah, yes. Not recreational, but I am here doing personal research. This is not anything concerning church matters.” I answered and pointed to the once neat pile of texts that I had spread across the small table. “What can I help you with?” I asked. I didn't feel comfortable going into detail about what I had been researching.

“I've been asked to bring back the original copy of ‘Lex Satanae’ and was informed it would be in this section of the library.” He said.

“You were informed correctly.” I said in a tone that I had hoped would be received as friendly. I really wanted to stay on good terms with the brother, still worried that Imperator might have been spoiling my image in his mind. “I can show you where it's kept.”

I led Brother Orion down one of the seven aisles in the back archives. It was the second to last aisle in the entire library and the text he sought was towards the end on the top shelf. I reached up and pulled the thing down. It was a heavy text and its weight came as a little shock. It had been years since I needed the book for anything and I'd forgotten how hefty it was.

“Here you go.” I said and handed it over to him. Again, I was smiling. “Is there anything else that I can assist you with?”

He took the text and his expression indicated that he too was surprised by its weight. He held it under one arm and looked up at me. “No, but thank you Cardinal.” He said and smiled.

“You're quite welcome Brother Orion.” I said and the two of us headed back up the aisle to the main section of the room. “Would you be interested in meeting for lunch one of these days?” I asked, still quite interested in getting to know more about the brother.

“Yes, that would interest me Cardinal Copia.” He said. “Perhaps tomorrow. I've already taken my lunch break today.”

“Tomorrow works for me.” I said. “Not like I have much going on all week.” I added with an awkward little laugh. He didn't laugh with me.

“Okay then. I will see you tomorrow Cardinal. Enjoy your day.” He said and smiled weakly.

“Enjoy yours too Brother. Satan's blessings on you.” I said.

I watched his smile start to fade. It appeared that my words had made him uncomfortable. The look on his face was fleeting and he forced another smile at me.

“Goodbye Cardinal.” He said in a rush and turned to walk away.

I watched him leave and returned to the table. I took one look at the mess of texts and my empty mugs. In the hours I had been down there I wasn't finding anything I needed. I decided then that a break from my efforts was due and I started to put away the texts I'd been using.

●♡•---------------•♡●

After a little time spent up in my chambers, waiting around to see if I'd get a call from Sarah or Elana, I decided that I should go for a walk. It was a nice day outside and the next three days had forecasted rain so I was hoping to get a little fresh air before that happened. I didn't go straight down stairs, choosing to stop on the next floor down. I wanted to see if the window sill across from Papa's office would be occupied.

As I had guessed, I found Special up there in the sunshine. He was lounging out and sleeping. His mask was slightly askew, pushed by the side of the window frame as he leaned his head against it. His limbs were relaxed and his tail flicked slowly. His snore was audible in the otherwise quiet corridor but it wasn't as loud as he often snored.

I moved closer to the window and the sleeping ghoul. I spent some time just looking at him. He looked so comfortable and I debated just leaving him there. My intended plan was to ask him to join me for my walk but seeing him like that made me question my choices. I put my hands on him, gently resting along his waist and hip. His tail flicked forward but he remained asleep. I decided then to wake him. I wanted to spend time with him.

“Special.” I whispered, pressing my fingers into his hip. The ghoul mumbled and rolled onto his back. One leg and his tail hung down over the edge of the sill. Still, he didn't wake up.

I leaned closer, letting my lips brush over his ear. He may have been wearing his mask but hadn't been in full uniform so his ears were exposed. “Special.” I whispered again, just as softly as I had the first time.

“What do you want Cardinal Copia?” Special whispered, keeping his eyes closed and his body very still.

I smiled and pressed a kiss to his ear. “You.” I whispered.

“That is very sweet Cardinal Copia but I'm sleeping.” He replied. I could hear the smile behind the mask.

“Well, then I want you to wake up.” I said and trailed the fingers of one hand softly across his thigh.

Special shuddered at the touch and turned onto his side as I took a tiny step back. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at me.

“Is this official business?” He asked me and made a sound as he yawned.

“Not at all.” I answered. “I want to go for a walk and I want you to come along with me.”

“I will make a deal with you Cardinal Copia.” He said and pushed himself up until he was sitting. He righted his mask and put his hands on my shoulders.

“Alright.” I said, stepping closer again until I stood between his legs. He had both hanging over the ledge. “What's the deal?” I smiled at him.

The position forced me to look up at him, the ledge just high enough to make him appear a head taller. I set my hands against his hips and I felt him wrap his legs around my middle.

“I will take the walk with you but you have to make me a coffee first.” He said, dipping his head to rest it against my own. The cool touch of the metal felt nice on my forehead.

I laughed. “I will make you a coffee Special.” I said, squeezing his hips.

“Wait Cardinal Copia. I am not done with my end of this deal.” He said and cupped his hands over my cheeks. My eyes fluttered, his touch was incredibly soft.

“You know I'd do anything you ask me Special.” I whispered, meeting his eyes.

“A second cup when we return.” He said and giggled at me.

“I don't know about that Special.” I said. “A second cup might be too much. I should probably go for the walk on my own then.” I laughed quietly.

“You are full of bullshit Cardinal Copia.” He said and ran a thumb over my bottom lip. He took his other hand off my cheek and pushed his mask up halfway. “Now I request a kiss, not as part of the deal but for putting up with you.”

“If kisses is how we deal with putting up with one another, then you owe me quite a few.” I teased, pushing up on my toes so I could reach his lips more comfortably.

We kissed slow, but more than just a sweet little peck. His movement was slightly sluggish, probably from just waking up. I didn't mind it, kissing him until I had no choice but to step back. I smiled at him when I saw he was smiling at me. We both took a moment to catch our breaths before going in for another.

Without parting our lips, the ghoul slipped down off the ledge and pressed his hands to the fronts of my shoulders. He kneaded his fingers against me and took a few steps forward as I stumbled, walking in reverse. My back hit the wall, just outside the door to Papa's office. Special pressed his body against mine and deepened the kiss. His wet black tongue fought mine for control and I just gave in; the feeling just too good. I whimpered and felt my knees go weak. I was thankful for the wall behind me.

“I need to be back at the church in two hours Cardinal Copia.” He said, breath hot against my lips. “I may suggest we go now if you want to.”

“Yes. We should go now.” I said, wiping my hand across my lips. Special was an excellent kisser but sometimes he got a little messy.

Movement to my right caught my attention. I broke my gaze away from Special and I saw that we were being watched. I wasn't entirely pleased with it, in fact I wasn't pleased at all.

“We should really go now.” I said rather quickly. “This way.” I tugged on the ghoul's arm and led him away from the two figures at the end of the hall.

“The kitchen is the other way Cardinal Copia.” Special said but didn't try and turn us back. He stayed in stride with me.

“We can take the long way around.” I whispered and quickened my pace. “We had uninvited company.”

“Who?” Special asked and hurried his steps to keep up with my brisk trot down to the western staircase.

“Brother Orion and Sister Imperator.” I replied.

I felt no remorse or shame. I was involved with Special just as much as I was involved with my husband and there was no guilt to be had over what we were doing. I just didn't think making out with him in the middle of the main hallway in front of my boss, while I was out on suspension would look that good. It would take a bit more explanation for the brother to fully understand. I debated if I should even bother. It was not his business. It was no one's but mine and Special's. But knowing the new clergy member was a reserved man, new to this whole lifestyle I was certain to him it looked bad to see me kissing another outside Papa's office, while he was away on tour. I didn't think that a man like Brother Orion even knew what a polyamorous relationship was, much less entailed. I just wanted to get as far from them as possible. I'd deal with it if it came up at a later time.

●♡•---------------•♡●

As I'd promised, Special and I did make our way to the kitchen. I found that coffee had been freshly made so I just poured us two cups. We left from there and went straight to the gardens. As expected, the weather was absolutely beautiful. It was warm and the sky was mostly blue. A few clouds floated by but they were big and fluffy, they didn't mean rain. Special took off, and left, his mask on one of the benches. Hand in hand, the two of us walked through the hedgerows, spending close to forty five minutes in the gardens just admiring the calm and beauty they so readily provided, before venturing out into the forest for a little while.

It was just as calming and beautiful outside the walls of the church but it's beauty was different. I appreciated the way the sunlight filtered through the tops of all the trees and Special got to appreciate running after anything that caught his attention. I watched him chasing birds and chipmunks. He was content to play and not actually hunt the small animals. I secretly appreciated him not killing anything in front of me.

We stopped beside a creek not too far into the trees. I wanted to look out across the water, listen to the soothing trickle as it ran through the portion of the wood. My walking companion had zero interest in the water so I let him do his own thing. There was a large oak with low, wide branches and Special just had to climb up in it. Amused with his antics, I happily watched him but could not be convinced to climb up there with him. I firmly believed there was no reason people belonged up in trees. I was not afraid of heights, just falling from them and I was an incredibly clumsy person.

“So what calls you back to the church in an hour?” I asked, turning up to the ghoul, who was stretched out along one of the higher limbs but not too far up.

“Sex.” Special replied and dropped a small twig that clocked me on the head. He giggled through an apology.

“Seriously?” I questioned. I was laughing too. It had been an amusing walk this far and I was in a far greater mood than I had been in quite some time.

“Sort of Cardinal Copia.” He said and hooked his legs and tail around the branch and hung the rest of himself upside down.

I felt my heart jump, scared that he might fall. I knew that it was unlikely, ghouls had an excellent sense of balance and I was certain this was the kind of behavior that Special got up to when I wasn't around.

“I'm meeting a few of Alicia's friends for dinner and then maybe sex after that.” He said and reached out for me, his fingers barely grazing the top of my head.

“That sounds nice.” I said. “You're making me very nervous Special.”

“Don't be nervous.” He said and he popped out of view. When he appeared again he was standing right in front of me. “I wouldn't let myself fall.” He smiled and sighed happily.

“I know that but you know me, always worried.” I whispered. “I'd hate to see you hurt again.”

“You worry a lot Cardinal Copia.” He said and touched my hand before taking it in his own. He brought it to his mouth and pressed a kiss to my fingertips. “I'm not going to tell you to stop worrying but you can stop worrying about me so much.”

“I can't pick and choose who I worry about Special. I'll try though.” I said and smiled when he kissed my fingers again.

“Sometimes all you can do is try.” He whispered and pulled me closer.

I put my arms around him and was content to stand there and hug him for a little while. I don't know why I did it, but I started humming to a little tune in my head. I didn't know if it was a tune I'd heard before and long forgotten or if I'd made it up on the spot. All I knew was that doing so made me feel good and the cozy tightening of Special's arms around me indicated that he liked it too. I put my head down on his shoulder, pressing my face into his neck. He was warm and smelled like ash, something I knew and loved very much about him. His head rested on mine, chin hooked over the top of my head. I could feel his breath rustling my hair on every exhale. We stayed like that, unmoving for a bit longer.

It was Special that moved first. He placed his hand under my chin and tilted my head to look at me. I looked back at him but said nothing. I smiled softly and he leaned in and kissed me. It was the first time he'd done so without asking me first. In the moment, I didn't think he needed to. I wanted it and was sure the look on my face told him so. It was soft and slow, neither of us in a rush to do more than just kiss. When I stepped back I lick over my lips.

“We should probably start heading back if you are to be on time to meet Alicia and her friends.” I said.

“Can I ask you a question Cardinal Copia?” Special whispered and I nodded.

“Can I spend the night up at your place tomorrow?” He asked.

“Yes.” I answered. “Yes, I'd really like it if you would.”

●♡•---------------•♡●

That night I didn't get a call from Papa but he did send me a couple of texts. He explained how there had been some mix ups at the airport and then again at their hotel. He told me that things were okay but everyone was tired and cranky. He told me that he would call me after he got a decent night's sleep. I was a little sad we hadn't a chance to talk but the texts were enough. I'd get by until the next opportunity he had to make a call. There was an exchange of I love yous and several kissy faced emojis and hearts.

After my afternoon with Special, I took the time to clean the bedroom and get a start on the laundry. Yes, we had people that would do it for us but I always liked to help out when I could and do smaller loads when I had the time and energy.

I ran the vacuum, sucking up the hair that Asmodeus shed all over the place. I took it into the bathroom to get any of the glass pieces I might have missed the night before. I dusted around the shelves in the sitting room and changed the bedsheets and pillowcases before making the bed. I was exhausted by the time I was done. I knew I needed a quick shower, not wanting to climb into a fresh bed all dirty and sweaty from a night of cleaning.

It was close to midnight, possibly just after, and I was getting ready for bed. Just as my head was about to hit the pillow, the same pillow that the cat had been sleeping on for the last hour, my phone started to ring. I sat up and picked up the device from my night table. I saw it was Sarah calling me. The late hour made me question her level of sobriety but I answered. I told both sisters that I would answer them any time they needed me to.

“Hello?” I said.

“Hey Cardi. It's Sarah.” The sister said and to me she sounded sober. “Sorry I'm calling so late, I didn't interrupt anything, did I?”

“Not at all.” I replied. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, yeah everything is fucking dandy.” She said and it sounded sarcastic.

“I don't believe you Sarah.” I said and got up out of bed to pace around as the conversation went on.

“I'm fine. Elana is fine. The brain scan came back negative. I'm fine.” She said.

“But?” I asked, just knowing there was more.

“But they're keeping me in the infirmary for a few days.” She said. “Elana just left for the night and I'm bored.”

“Would you like me to come keep you company?” I asked, willing to get dressed and head down there if she wanted me to.

“No Cardi. That's not why I'm calling.” She said and was quick to continue. “It's late, you need your beauty sleep.” She laughed. It was nice to hear her laugh.

“I don't mind it. Tell me if you change your mind.” I said. “So if the scan was negative, why have they kept you?” I was very curious to know.

“They ran blood work, because why not, right? They've been poking and prodding and scanning me all day. They have ruled out a lot of shit Cardi, but they need more tests.” She said.

“Well, better safe than not.” I said trying to be helpful. “What are they testing you for?”

“There was a discrepancy in the bloodwork.” Sarah replied. “They found some things that shouldn't be there.”

“They what?” I asked.

“Copia, they found trace amounts of demon blood. It's not from a ghoul.” She whispered.

“Holy Hell.” I sighed.

“They think there was an error in their system. They took a whole new batch of blood and are running the tests again and sending half out to be processed elsewhere.” She explained.

“It has to be an error.” I said. Were errors common? I had no idea. “You're human. There should be no traces of demon blood. They will sort it out and you can get out of there soon.”

“No shit I'm human.” Sarah said and was sounding far less serious than she had been. “This is kinda cool though, right? Maybe I've been wrong. Maybe I am a little bit demon.”

“Sarah, don't be silly. It's an error.” I said. My brain was not quite on the same page. What if she was part demon? It made a lot of sense the more I thought about it.

“I still think it's cool. Be a party pooper and tell me not to be silly all you want. Hell, when the results come back I'll at least have a good story to tell.” She said.

“I'm not a party pooper.” I said and she just burst into laughter. “Hey, do you know if Elana has gone to sleep yet?”

“She left fifteen minutes ago so probably not.” Sarah said. “Why?”

“I expected her to call me and she never did. I'm wondering if after I get off the phone with you, I should try to call her.” I said and sat down on the foot of the bed, tired of pacing.

“You trying to get me off the phone, old man?” She asked.

“No. I'm just wondering if she's doing okay.” I replied.

“You're a sweet man Cardi. Take care of my lovely wife while I'm in here.” She said.

“Oh, you won't be in there much longer.” I said. I hadn't a way of knowing how long it would actually be until they discharged her but it didn't seem like it could be too much longer before they did.

“You're probably right.” She said. “But I think it's a good idea to give her a call. She's been so stressed I think she'd like someone other than me to talk to.”

“Okay. I'll give her a call. You let me know if you want me to come down there. I will do it.” I said.

“I promise to let you know but I'm good. I'm probably going to talk the nurse into getting me a late night snack and then sleep. It's shockingly exhausting laying in bed all day.” She said.

“Good luck with the snack. I'll talk to you later Sarah.” I said.

“Nighty night Cardi. Talk to you soon.” She said.

When the call ended, I immediately called Elana. Her phone rang and rang but she never answered. I didn't think bad of the situation. The poor sister was probably exhausted and sleeping already. I left her a quick message and left it at that.

I got up to go back to my side of the bed. I really wanted to call Papa but knew he'd be preparing for the night's ritual. I sent him a text instead.

‘Call me ASAP. Not an emergency but I need to speak with you. It can wait until after the ritual. Good night. Love you.’  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	13. Error Not Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imperator has lost her marbles. Cardi is done with her shit. There's an update on Sister Sarah. Special opens up about a dark moment in his past.
> 
>  
> 
> *Mention of past deaths*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grab your tissues, this is a bit of a tearjerker.
> 
> This chapter sort of took on a mind of it's own. It stayed fitting to the direction I'm taking this story so I just went with it.
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting.
> 
>  
> 
> Smut next chapter to balance out the sads.

Loud knocks and a repeated call of my name woke me from sleep the following morning. I had slept like the dead, everything about the last few days must have caught up with me. I had no dreams, didn't toss or turn. I was out cold for the night. It wasn't until I was sitting up in bed that I realized the knocking was not on the main chamber door but rather the bedroom door. The voice on the other side belonged to Sister Elana.

In a rush, I got up out of bed and walked around it to get to the door. I pulled it open and looked at Elana; her eyes were red and puffy. Asmodeus darted out of the room, brushing past my shins and started running around at full speed, probably looking to be fed.

“What happened Elana.” I said, running my hands down over my face, trying to further wake myself. She clearly was upset and the fact she came into the chambers to wake me let me know whatever it was, it was important.

“I'm sorry to just barge in like this Copia but there's a real problem happening downstairs and I need your help.” She said, voice strained with emotion. “I tried calling, several times in fact, but you didn't answer. I wouldn't do this normally but-.”

“It's okay. I'm sorry Elana. Really I am.” I said. It wasn't like me to sleep through my phone ringing. “What problem? Is Sarah okay?”

“I don't know.” She said and her voice cracked. “I went to go see her when I got up this morning. The doctors wouldn't let me in.”

“What do you mean? They have to let you in.” I said, fairly sure that it was the case. “Why did they stop you?”

“Imperator's orders.” Elana replied.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” I muttered. “I'll get dressed and go back down there with you. This is completely ridiculous.”

I asked the sister to wait for me while I hurried to get ready. I looked down at my phone, seeing three missed calls and a dozen unread texts. I took the phone off the charger but didn't take the time to read my messages. I slid the device into my side front pocket and rushed out the bedroom door.

“I'll be just another few minutes.” I said to Elana and went into the bathroom to put on my makeup.

“Do you need me to feed the rats?” Elana called out. “I've already fed Asmodeus for you.”

“Yes, thank you.” I called back, running a brush back through my hair. I used the toilet quickly and as I washed my hands I looked in the mirror to make sure I wasn't leaving looking like a mess.

I joined Elana in the rat room and helped her finish the task of feeding them. When it was done, we put the food away and headed downstairs to the infirmary. If there was still an issue, I'd march myself right up to Imperator's office and tell her how ridiculous this was.

“Sarah called me last night. I know about the bloodwork.” I said, wanting to fill the sister in with what I knew. “I suspect that Imperator got herself involved because of the traces of demon blood they found.”

“I assumed that as well.” Elana sighed. “She shouldn't have involved herself at all Copia. I'm incredibly ticked off.”

“Do you think that the traces were found in error?” I asked.

“Of course I do.” She answered. “But in the off chance it's not an error, I'd like to know what the Hell is going on. There's no reason I should be kept away. I have every right to be at Sarah's side.” She was getting all tense and worked up again. “I never should have left Sarah alone last night.”

“Don't say that. You needed to rest Elana, in a bed. You have to take care of yourself as well as your wife. You did nothing wrong in leaving her.” I said, putting my hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently.

“I know.” She whispered. “Ugh! Fuck Imperator. I'm so pissed off.” She said a bit louder and drew a few glances from others in the hall.

“Let me talk to her.” I said. “I'm already in her poor graces, I'd hate to see you lose your temper and get into trouble.”

“I appreciate that Copia but if anyone is talking to her about this, it's me.” Elana replied. “I love this church. I value my place in it but if anyone comes between me and my wife, I will speak my mind.”

I knew that Elana was a woman of strong faith and also a woman with a deep love for and connection with Sarah. It made perfect sense that she would want to take Imperator on in a challenge if it came down to it.

“I'm not leaving that infirmary until I have Sarah with me.” She said. “You want to see my anger unleashed, Copia? Fuck with me or my wife and you won't hear the end of it.”

“Just try and stay calm, my dear.” I whispered, worried for her position as a sibling of sin.

“I'm beyond the point of calm.” She said and quickened her pace. We were alone in the last stretch of hall that separated the main church from the medical wing.

I upped my steps to keep in stride with her and we found ourselves standing at the main desk. There wasn't anyone there. In the times I'd been down there, there was always at least one person at the desk, often two or three.

“Let's just go.” She said, with a devious look in her eyes. “No one to stop us? I'm just walking in.”

We walked past the large circular counter and took a few turns through the halls. I found it quite odd that there was no one around. It confused me. I thought it might confuse Elana as well but she was a woman with a mission. She walked down the empty halls with her head held high.

As we turned the corner one last time we could hear the very loud voice of Sister Sarah echoing down the hall. She was yelling and shouting. Curses and shrieks of frustration filled our ears. Elana took off running and I went with her.

A crowd of people stood around the door, looking into the room where Sarah was. I stopped outside, a few steps from the open door to the room. Elana just pushed through.

“Elana!” I could hear Sarah exclaim but I couldn't see anything but people's backs. “Get these things off me!”

“Get everyone out of here. This is turning into a circus and it's not what we need.” I recognized the voice. It was Imperator. I hadn't expected her to be down there.

“I'm not leaving.” Elana said, tone defiant.

The crowd thinned and I weaseled my way against the flow of bodies until I stood just outside the door. I kept myself out of view, hoping to avoid Imperator. I leaned against the wall, leaning my ear close to listen.

“Yes, you are Sister.” Imperator said. “I said everyone out and that includes you. You cannot stay.”

“No. No it does not include me.” Elana said. “I'm staying.”

“Let her stay.” Sarah cried. Her voice sounded hoarse from her yelling. “You let her stay or you let me go.”

“You're not going anywhere.” Imperator said, to Sarah, I assumed.

“Why are you keeping her here? She's not sick.” Elana said. “She's done nothing wrong. This is insanity. Untie her now!”

Elana's words set something off inside me. I peeked around the doorframe. Imperator had her back to it and was looking between Sarah who was in the bed and Elana who was at Sarah's side. Sarah had her arms and legs bound to the bed frame.

“Maybe not.” Imperator said. “But she's been lying to us for years and this is the easiest way to keep her contained.”

“I haven't lied you stupid bitch.” Sarah snapped. “You're wrong.”

“Why do you want to contain her? She's not a criminal nor a monster. You're way out of line Sister Imperator.” Elana said.

My anger flared. Reputation be damned. I was going in.

“What the fuck is going on in here?” I said, quite loudly, as I stepped into the room. “Untie her right now.”

“Copia. Tell her to let me go.” Sarah said, whining and pulling up on her arms. The straps didn't budge.

“Get the Hell out of here Cardinal. This matter doesn't concern you.” Imperator said. She'd turned to me and looked surprised to see me.

“I decide if it concerns me or not and by Satan I'm concerned. What the Hell are you doing Imperator?” I just snapped. “You've lost your mind, tying up an innocent sister.”

“She's not innocent.” Imperator said, glaring at Sarah.

“What is she guilty of?” I asked.

Imperator turned to me. She said nothing.

“I said, what is she guilty of?” I hissed, fingers clenched into tight fists at my sides.

“She's not entirely human.” Imperator said.

“And since when is that a crime?” I asked, voice sickeningly calm. My gaze on her demanded a straight answer, daring her to just try and bullshit me.

Imperator said nothing. It shocked me.

“The bloodwork has been compromised.” Elana said. “Sarah is human.”

“Untie her right now.” I demanded.

“I will not.” Imperator replied.

“If Papa knew about this-” I started but was cut off.

“Papa would have no say in the matter.” Imperator said coolly.

“If he knew you were holding dedicated members of his church against their will he most certainly would have a say.” I said. “Now let her go.”

“Get outside in the hall Cardinal.” Imperator snapped. “I need a word.”

“Anything you need to say Sister, you say in front of them. I'm not leaving this room until I know she's unbound.” I said, seething with anger.

“There was no error in those tests Cardinal Copia.” Imperator began. “Those traces of demon blood in her are part of who she is.”

“But that's impossible.” Sarah said.

I shot a look at Sarah, asking with my eyes that she keep quiet. I turned back to Imperator.

“Fine. She's got demon blood. Since when is that a crime?” I said. I felt like I was talking in circles.

“Siblings of Sin are not demonic Cardinal, and you know that. She's lied to us and she will be sent away.” Imperator replied.

“Fuck you!” Sarah spat. “I didn't lie about anything. I didn't know.”

“You can't send her away. She's done nothing wrong.” Elana said, eyes brimmed with tears.

“How could you not know?” Imperator asked, looking at Sarah. “Honestly, humor me with another lie.”

“That's enough!” I shouted.

I walked over to the bedside and looked at Sarah. “Hold still.” I whispered and dug a pocket knife out of my back pocket. I cut the straps off her.

“Cardinal. You're making a huge mistake.” Imperator said. I ignored her.

“Elana, take Sarah upstairs.” I said.

“Yes Copia.” Elana whispered and I stood between them and Imperator until they reached the door and left.

“Don't you ever do something like this again.” I said, tone dark and threatening. I was looking right into Imperator's eyes when I said it.

“Sarah is lying Cardinal.” The head sister said, calmly. “The blood in her veins isn't just from any demon. There's no way she didn't know it was there.”

“What do you mean?” I asked, unmoving. I stood my ground and looked right at her.

“I didn't believe it when I heard but I saw the paperwork. The traces they found come from Satan himself.” She said.

“You're lying.” I whispered. “There's no way they could know that.”

“How dare you accuse me of lying Cardinal.” She said, narrowing her eyes. “We had the blood sent out. They confirmed it this morning.”

I wanted to disagree but I couldn't. There was no real reason to deny her words. I didn't know what any of it meant and it just posed more questions.

“That still doesn't give you the right to hold her against her will.” I said. “Papa will find out about this.”

“Yes, I had no doubt you'd fill him in.” Imperator said.

“He's the head of this church. I don't know what's going on inside your head Sister, but I think you forget that.” I said.

“And you forget your place Cardinal.” She said. “If I didn't need you here, I'd send you on your way for all the trouble you've been causing us lately.”

“Did you just threaten me?” I asked, laughing.

“Do you feel threatened?” She asked in return.

“No.” I answered confidently. “You don't threaten me Sister Imperator. And from here on out, you don't threaten my friends.”

“Watch your mouth Cardinal. My patience is wearing thin.” She whispered.

“Like I said, I'm not threatened by you Sister. Now excuse me, I've got things to do.” I said and walked out of the room.

I felt my stomach drop and my chest start to ache the further I walked down the hall. I had no regrets for the way I'd behaved but my anxiety was unleashed. I took off running once I left the infirmary. I didn't stop until I reached my chambers.

●♡•---------------•♡●

The sisters were up in my chambers when I had returned. I'd expected them to be there. I wasn't entirely sure that they had expected me back so soon. The first thing I'd said to them was that their jobs were secure. They had both been relieved, but made their complaints about how much they dreaded dealing with Imperator from that moment on.

Elana had been tending to the sores on Sarah's wrists, left from her pulling on the straps. They had bombarded me with questions and I had answered each in turn. I had asked for a few minutes to calm myself down and had spent some time in the bedroom. I needed to breath and get my heartbeat under control. I had tried calling Papa but his phone was only going to voicemail without even ringing. I couldn't leave a message, as it informed me the mailbox was full.

I had rejoined them in the living room and we got to talking. I was involved with the two of them I'd completely forgotten I had agreed to go to lunch with Brother Orion. It wouldn't be until hours later that I remembered.

“So, you have your story to tell now.” I said, trying to lighten the mood.

“Yeah, I suppose I do.” Sarah whispered. “But what does this even mean? How did I end up with traces of Satan's blood in mine?”

“I don't have any idea.” I said. “I suppose it's another question we can pose to Emeritus the First if we ever get in contact with him.”

“Do you think that it is linked to Sarah speaking Satanen?” Elana asked.

“I do.” I answered. “I believe it's related but I still don't know why any of this is happening.”

“Yeah, me either.” Sarah whispered. She was sitting in one of the chairs. Her leg was bouncing and her hands fidgeted in her lap. “I really want a drink.”

“I really think you shouldn't.” Elana said softly.

“I know. I won't drink one but it doesn't stop the desire for one.” Sarah said.

“Would you like some water in a wine glass?” I offered.

“Yeah, okay.” Sarah giggled.

I got up from my seat on the sofa and headed over to get some water. “How about you Elana?” I asked.

“Sure. Why not?” She replied.

I took two bottles of water from the mini fridge and poured them evenly into three wine glasses. I brought the two over for the sisters before returning to grab my own. I sat back down next to Elana and raised my glass as if to toast.

“To helping Sarah stay sober and figuring out all that is going on in her life.” I said.

“Cheers.” The two of them said and we all tipped our glasses together with a clink.

“Have you told Papa anything about all this?” Sarah asked.

“I have not. We've been playing phone tag recently. I'll fill him in next chance I get.” I said and took a sip of water.

“When are you done with school?” I asked, looking at Elana.

“I have another week of classes, a week of revisions and a half week of finals. Why?” She said.

“I suggest you two take some time off. You need it.” I said.

“Yeah we do.” Sarah giggled. “I've still got a few weeks paid time off so let's go.”

“Where would you like to go Honey?” Elana asked.

“As far away from Imperbitch as possible.” Sarah answered and the three of us broke into a fit of laughter.

“You two should go wherever Papa takes me.” I said with a grin. “I'll figure out and report back with all the stuff worth doing.”

“I just want to go lay on a beach somewhere.” Sarah said.

“And you'll burn to a crisp my love.” Elana said.

“The price I pay for the enjoyment of sun and sand.” Sarah replied.

“A beachy place sounds nice.” Elana mused. “Beach all day, relax in the pool at night.”

“Dancing in the clubs. Dinner with tropical fruit flavored everything.” Sarah chimed in.

“Sound like you two have that all sorted.” I said with a smile.

“Do you like the beach Cardi?” Sarah asked.

“I used to.” I answered. “I suppose I still do but no one wants to see me in a bathing suit.” I laughed.

“Oh, you're not bad looking for a man your age.” Elana said and smiled at me, big and toothy.

“I really expected that kind of jab from this one.” I said, pointing my thumb towards Sarah. “But you my dear Elana? I'm surprised.”

“Oh, I'm so glad you expect mean comments from me.” Sarah said sarcastically.

“Well, they aren't mean.” I whispered.

“I'm just saying, Copia, I’ve seen you walk around in your boxers and it's no different than a bathing suit. You look just fine.”

“Wait, are you checking out Cardi when I'm not around?” Sarah asked, teasing.

“Of course not. I only have eyes for you.” Elana replied. “But really Copia, don't be ashamed. If you're comfortable with it, throw on a bathing suit and spend time at the beach.”

“You guys don't have the same level of shock the general public gets seeing a sickly pale man covered in plague scars.” I said.

“Wear a shirt.” Sarah suggested.

“I could. But if I'm going to be serious for a minute, the chances of Papa and I even leaving the hotel are slim.” I said and grinned.

“You two can't possibly be that starved for sex.” Sarah said with a grin of her own.

“No, not starved. But we enjoy it quite a lot and maybe lately we haven't had the time.” I said and sighed loudly.

“What about you and Special?” Elana asked.

“Not since the night of the reception.” I said. “Messed around a bit, slept in the same bed but there hasn't been any sex.”

“Shame.” Sarah whispered.

“Not really. I'm quite pleased with how our relationship is going. He makes me really happy.” I replied.

“I still think that you two are so cute.” Elana sighed. “I think you and Papa are cute together too. And Special and Alicia.”

“Just say you think relationships are cute Elana.” Sarah giggled. “Same point, less words.”

“Watch it Sarah.” Elana said and pointed a finger at her wife. “I'll say as many words as I wish.”

“Yup. You will.” Sarah said and stuck her tongue out.

“I think you two are pretty cute too.” I said and finished my water.

“Thanks Copia.” Elana said and her smile was beaming.

“You said all that because you're fishing for compliments Elana.” Sarah said and laughed.

“I was not.” Elana protested but was laughing as well. “Happy and cute couples bring me joy. That's why I said it.”

Asmodeus sauntered over and looked up at me from the floor.

“What do you want mister kitty man?” I asked him, using a silly voice. The cat flicked his tail and jumped up onto my lap. “Oof.” I said. I think he was getting heavier than his thirty pounds. I made a mental note to maybe cut back on his treats.

He sat down and nuzzled against me, meowing loudly until I started petting him. He settled down and looked over at Sarah as I stroked along his back.

“Cats bring me joy too.” Elana said and reached over to ruffle the fluffy fur on his butt. “Especially this one.”

“He's a good cat.” I said. “And I am very surprised he doesn't mind sharing the place with me and the rats. He's adjusted quite well.”

“He really doesn't bother them?” Sarah asked.

I shook my head. “He'll pop into their room and look around but he's never gone after them.” I explained. “I am still careful when I take any of them out of the enclosures but I don't believe he'd hurt them. He seems interested in them.”

“Yeah, to snack on.” Sarah giggled.

“I don't think that.” I said. “I would never let them run about unsupervised but I've entertained the idea of maybe introducing a few to him. He might be friendly to them.”

“Oh my goodness that would be adorable Copia.” Elana said cheerfully. “You better take pictures if they get along.”

“Don't take pictures if they don't.” Sarah said. “I don't want to see any carnage.”

“Eww.” Elana whispered.

I shook my head in a kind of disbelief she'd say such a thing. “I wouldn't let it get that far, so no worries Sarah.” I said.

“I'm still waiting to get my little ratties.” Sarah said.

“I'm sorry my Honey, I'm looking out for you but all the adoptable ones are too far from the church it would take much to long to pick them up.” Elana said. “I'm looking, I promise.”

“I'll make the drive.” I offered.

“You'd drive hours to pick up a few rats for us?” Elana asked.

I tilted my head and gave her a funny look. “Do you think I wouldn't?” I asked.

“You totally would you rat loving bastard.” Sarah said loudly and I shot my eyes over to her. I laughed at her choice of words. I didn't find them offensive coming from her.

“Of course you would Copia, but I'd never expect you to do that so I didn't think to ask.” Elana said.

“Well, if you come across any that are within range, you let me know and we can take a drive one Saturday.” I said. “Anyone want anything to eat or drink?” I asked, feeling a bit peckish myself.

“I'll take more water Cardi.” Sarah said and reached out to hold her glass towards me.

“I'm kind of hungry but it's getting a bit late for a snack. I'll hold out until dinner.” Elana replied. “I will take another water if you're getting up. Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” I said and went over to get another two bottles to fill our glasses.

“Did you want to have dinner with us?” Sarah asked as I passed her her refill.

“I'd like to, yes, but I have plans with Special tonight so I'll say next time.” I replied.

“Just you guys or is Alicia going to be there?” Elana inquired.

“Alicia told me you kissed her again.” Sarah said with a grin. “You taking a liking to the ladies now?” Her tone was light and teasing.

“I did kiss her again, yes.” I said. “I wouldn't go so far as say I suddenly like women now, not the case at all. But I like kissing her.”

“Do you like her?” Sarah said, drawing out the like, almost singing the word. “I know Papa likes her.”

I laughed at her silliness. I bit my lip, turning my head in thought. “I think, yes. I do.” I replied. “I do like her. She's a wonderful young woman. I don't know if it's a like as you're suggesting. I enjoy her company. She's a real sweetheart and she has an addictive way of kissing but I don't believe anything more serious will come of it.”

“She really is a sweetheart though isn't she?” Elana said. “I'm really glad we befriended her. And I'm really happy she treats our Special ghoul so well.”

“I am glad for these things too.” I said.

“Does she chat you up at work?” Sarah asked. “I mean, do you two just socialize when you have paperwork to get through?”

“Not really.” I said. “We keep it rather professional at work. We're both busy people.”

“What about the new guy? Has he gotten any more chatty?” Elana asked.

“Ah shit.” I muttered.

“What?” The sisters both said in response to my little outburst.

“I was supposed to meet Brother Orion for lunch this afternoon.” I said. “Whoops.” I shrugged.

“I'm sure he will forgive you Cardi.” Sarah said and stood up from her chair. “Just ignore me. My legs cramped and I need a stretch.”

“I have no problem ignoring you dear.” I said teasingly. Elana snickered.

“Oi!” Sarah snapped and started walking circles around the two sofas, giving her legs the stretch they needed.

“So when does Papa come back?” Elana said, leaning back in her seat as the cat moved towards her and sat across her lap. He'd been laying between us since I'd gotten up to get more water.

“Tomorrow some time.” I said. “I get confused with the time zones so it could be the morning or night. I'm not entirely sure.”

“Are you giving him a day to recuperate before you two leave for the honeymoon?” Sarah asked, stopping her walking around. She leaned over the back of the sofa, reaching around Elana to pet the cat.

“Just a day.” I replied. “We're not taking the risk of Imperator interfering once more.”

“If only there were a way to have him fly directly to the location and you meet him.” Elana said.

“I did think of that but I believe he wants to come home, at least for the day.” I said.

“Well I really hope that you two have an excellent and relaxing trip.” Sarah said and used the arm not petting Asmodeus to ruffle my hair. I pushed her hand away.

“We will.” I said, determined to make it happen. “By Satan, nothing will get in the way of us enjoying this. We need it and we deserve it.”

“Nema to that.” Elana said and reached to grab her wife's hand, holding it in hers. “You two deserve it so much and while we're here feeling jealous of your time away you two will have such a great time.”

“Bring me home a present.” Sarah said. “A nice one. I don't want some cheap souvenir.”

“I'll consider it.” I replied, knowing full well that we'd be buying gifts for all our friends.

“I'm getting hungry.” Elana sighed.

“You two go get yourselves dinner then.” I said. “I should probably head out to look for Special.”

“What are you two planning on doing?” Sarah asked. “Each other?” She laughed.

“Just spend time with one another. No set plans.” I said.

“Well, I hope you guys enjoy yourselves and stay out of trouble.” Elana said. “Alright Asmodeus, you gotta let me up.” She nudged the cat and he meowed loudly in protest of being knocked to the floor.

“Thank you for what you did this morning Copia.” Sarah said and walked around to the front side of the sofa.

I stood up to hug the taller sister as she leaned in to hug me. “You're very welcome. Please, let me know if Imperator tries any more of her shit. I don't think she will.”

“She better not.” Elana said and stood up as well. We exchanged hugs.

“Come see us before you and Papa leave.” Sarah said. “Bring him with you. I want to tell him everything, not that I think your telling would be inaccurate.”

“We will come see you two.” I said and walked them to the door. “Enjoy your dinner and I'll talk to you guys later.”

“Enjoy your time with Special.” Elana said with a smile.

“Don't do anything I wouldn't.” Sarah added and giggled.

I smiled at them both and gave them a wave. I shut the door as they reached the staircase. I needed to feed the animals and wanted to shower before I headed downstairs to see Special.

●♡•---------------•♡●

“I was not expecting to see you down here Cardinal Copia.” Special said when he opened the door to his dormitory.

“No?” I said. “Well, I knew we had plans to meet but we never decided on a time so I thought I'd come down to see if you were here.”

“I am here.” He said. “Come in.” He pulled the door open a little wider to let me pass through.

“You are here.” I said with a smile and leaned in to give him a kiss.

He kissed me back and stepped away. “I am sorry it's a mess down here again.” He said and the room was messy but I'd seen it a lot worse. “I have not been keeping it well cleaned.”

“It's okay Special.” I said. “I don't mind. Did you eat anything for dinner yet?”

“I ate. Not dinner, but I'm not very hungry Cardinal Copia.” Special replied. “Can I ask you a question?”

“You may.” I said and crossed the room to sit on the bed. I was mindful of the clothes scattered across the floor. “You seem down, is everything okay?”

“Everything is not okay Cardinal Copia.” He said and joined me on the bed.

I reached out and touched his cheek, petting over his skin softly. “What's wrong Special?”

“It's Sister Alicia.” He whispered, leaning into my touch. “Something came up.”

My heart sank, even as I was not sure what the issue was, I knew in my heart it couldn't be good. The look in Special's eyes was not the bright sparkle I'd known to expect.

“What happened?” I asked quietly. “Is she alright?”

“She is just fine, Cardinal Copia.” Special said, rubbing his face against my hand. “It's just, well, she asked me a question and I'm not sure how to answer her. I don't want to upset her.”

I don't know why but my brain went right to what it thought was the obvious thing, and that was the sister had asked him to choose between me or her. There was no grounds for the thought and it just popped into my head. The selfish side of my brain hoped he'd choose me. The more giving side of myself thought it best they stay together, as I knew how happy they made one another.

“What question?” I whispered.

“She asked me if I wanted to be a father. If we could try for a baby.” He said. It was not at all what I was expecting him to say. The thought never once crossed my mind.

“Do you want to?” I asked him.

“I do want this Cardinal Copia.” Special said.

“Then what is keeping you from giving her an answer?” I said. “You say you do want to and I know already that you like and are good with children, what's stopping you from telling her yes?”

“Because I am scared Cardinal Copia.” He said and I saw his eyes were wet with tears.

I pulled him closer to me and wrapped him up in my arms. “I am sorry you are scared.” I whispered. I didn't like that he was crying but I understood it and I was quiet as I held him tighter.

“Please don't tell Sister Alicia I discussed this with you.” He said, nuzzling my neck. “I do not know if it was something she wanted to keep quiet about or not.”

“I will say nothing Special.” I said, rubbing over his back. I pressed a kiss to the side of his face. “And I'm here to listen when you need me to.”

The ghoul sat back and looked at me. He wiped his hands across his eyes and nodded his head. “I know you will listen Cardinal Copia.” He said and even smiled.

“Do you feel better getting all that out?” I asked, smiling back at him. I softly brushed over his cheek again.

“Just a little.” He answered and it was enough for me. I wasn't going to push for him to talk about it. If he wanted to share more, he could do it without my prompt. “Do you mind if Sister Alicia joins us tonight?” He asked.

“Not at all.” I said and gave his hand a squeeze. “We're going upstairs though, right? I don't think we will all fit in your bed.” I laughed quietly.

“Yes. I'll ask her to meet us up there in a little while.” He said. “I am happy to just be with you right now.” He leaned in to hug me once more.

“I'm happy to be with you too Special. You make me very happy.” I whispered and kissed him slowly.

We spent a few more minutes just kissing and touching one another. We laid down on the bed and it was an uncomfortably tight fit. The twin sized bed was not made for more than one occupant but for the time, we snuggled really close and made it work.

Special had an arm and leg draped over me. His head was resting in the crook of my neck. I could feel his breath, dry and warm puffing against my skin. I had an arm wrapped around his shoulders, holding his body against mine. We laid there quietly, enjoying the simplicity of it all.

“Do you remember, Cardinal Copia, when the two of us and the sisters were out in the gardens?” Special whispered, tracing his claws up and down the front of my shirt. He didn't move otherwise, keeping his head on my shoulder and face out of view.

I trailed my hand up his spine and he shivered. I ran my fingers through his short and spiky hair. “Yes, I remember.” I said, starting to scratch and massage the top of his head. My actions were not of a conscious decision.

“I told you all that I'd been married, and that my wife had died.” He said, pressing his head up into my hand. “I told you all it was a long time ago and that is true Cardinal Copia, but I still hold onto the sadness of it all. I still miss her. I moved on but there is a part of me that I feel died that day too.”

I stilled my hand on his head. I felt my heart breaking at his words. I knew very little about the ghoul's past and I felt a little awful I never thought to ask. I started stroking over his head in a calming manner.

“Can I ask you how she died?” I whispered, wondering if he was willing to share that with me.

“She died because of complications while giving birth to our daughter.” He whispered, voice cracking. “The baby, she died too.”

I started to cry. My heart shattered for him and I couldn't even begin to understand what that must've felt like for him. It made a lot of sense why he was hesitant about having a baby with Alicia. I didn't know what to say, nor if there was anything I could say. Sorry didn't seem like enough. I just hugged him tighter.

Special sobbed quietly but after some time he quieted down. He shifted up and looked down at me.

“Special.” I whispered, wiping away his remaining tears.

“I'm going to be okay Cardinal Copia. It happened so long ago that I can handle it.” He said, licking over his lips. “I am okay. I remember them and I still move on.”

“I know you will be okay, my love.” I said and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Feel sad when you have to but I've seen you move forward and you will continue moving forward.”

“Thank you.” He said and kissed me softly. “Maybe we can stay down here a little longer?”

“We can do whatever you want Special.” I said and rested my head against his. “I told you, tonight I'm all yours.”  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	14. Two, Then Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing but filthy smut.
> 
> *edited to fixed typos and minor inconsistencies*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why all filthy smut? Because I can and I did.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to all you readers, commenters and kudosers. I love you all. 🖤😈

Special was sitting in my lap, his body facing mine. His mouth was against my neck, licking and biting the skin as I moaned quietly underneath him. My hands were at his side, fumbling to untuck his shirt and get my fingers up and under, pressed to his heated skin. The two of us were on the sofa, upstairs in my chambers. We'd been there nearly half an hour, just sharing kisses and touching one another over our clothes. He was making little sounds in the back of his throat, his tail gently tracing along the outside of my thigh.

Our conversation from earlier in the evening, the part of his past he trusted me enough to share, had not been forgotten. It was set aside for the time being and we wanted it that way. What he told me was important to me because it was important to him, but the night progressed and we'd moved on to other things.

“We are going to have sex tonight, Cardinal Copia?” The ghoul murmured, sucking a patch of skin right behind my ear. His hands were at my shoulders, claws digging into my skin through the tee shirt I wore. “I can pick up the scent of your desperation, your need.”

“Yes, I'd like to.” I whispered, turning my head to look into his eyes. It removed his lips from my skin but the expression on his face made it all worth it.

Special had his mouth open, his tongue partially showing over his wet, kiss swollen lips. In his eyes I saw desire and need, the same desperation he smelled on me. His eyes closed as I finally got my hands up under his shirt and began caressing over his slightly rough skin. His tail flicked forward as I gently scraped my short nails over his flat, lean muscled belly. He groaned into my mouth as I sat forward and kissed him.

“I do not know what is taking Sister Alicia so long to come up here Cardinal Copia.” He said, slightly distracted as I smoothed my hands up the center of his chest. “I don't want to wait for her. Is that okay with you?”

“There is no rush Special.” I said, taking my turn to kiss and nibble at his neck. “When she gets here, she gets here.” I bit down and sucked against his skin, causing him to groan again. I sat back, admiring the teeth marks I'd left. “It's okay with me. You are sure you would not prefer to wait for her?”

“No.” He said. “I am happy to keep going.” Special cupped his hands over my cheeks and looked into my eyes. The desire in his own flashed again. He pressed his head against mine, slowly rubbing one of his horns against my forehead. He was making quiet mewling sounds and I felt his cock harden against my belly.

“Do you want to move this to the bedroom?” I asked, bringing a hand up to stroke his other horn.

Special gasped and shuddered. I don't think he expected me to touch him like that, not yet at least. “Not now Cardinal Copia.” He said, voice shaking. I continued to stroke the horn but he stopped rubbing the other on me. “But I'd like to ask you if we can take off some of our clothes.”

I laughed quietly and it wasn't at him, rather the needy tone in his voice. “I think we could shed a bit of clothing my precious ghoul.” I whispered, kissing his bottom lip before moving down over his chin. I could taste the ashy flavor of his saliva, as his chin was covered in it. My lips continued down, kissing over his throat.

“Please Cardinal Copia.” He whispered, rocking his hips into mine as I started the task of removing his shirt, kissing and biting at his neck.

“Special, please stop calling me that.” I said, laughing under my breath. The laughter faded into a groan as he shifted himself down, his cock rubbing over mine with each additional rock of his hips. Mine swelled quickly inside my pants.

“Sorry Copia.” He whispered, petting down my neck. “Force of habit.”

“I understand.” I said, closing my eyes and my head tilted back, resting against the back cushion.

Special pushed me into the sofa back, grabbed the hem of my tee shirt and pulled it off in one go. His hands were on my chest, fingers pressing and claws digging into me. I moaned, fumbling with his shirt buttons as he rolled his hips. Special was breathing in quiet but heavy pants as I pushed his shirt off his shoulders. He let his hands drop from my neck and he slipped his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor.

My hands went right to his chest, tickling and tracing along the lines of muscle definition. He squirmed against me, pressing our hips closer together.

“Your need for me smells so good, Copia.” He purred, nuzzling the base of my throat. His hands settled on my hips. “You always smell so good to me.”

I bit my lip and opened my eyes to look at him. “What does my need smell like, Special?” I asked, voice husky as I tipped further into my arousal. I was curious to know, not having the higher senses like he did.

“It smells like you, Copia. A little bit sweet, a little bit musky. One of my favorite smells. You smell like an animal, desperate for relief. You smell so good you make my mouth water.” He said, working the button on my pants open. I took his words as a compliment, even as it didn't take much to make the ghoul's mouth water, he drooled like a fiend when he was worked up. “Tell me what you want from me Copia.”

“I want you to suck me off Special.” I replied, desperate for the hot, wet heat of his mouth around my cock. “Do you want to do that for me?” I pet my hand back through his hair, careful to avoid touching his horns. I thought if I did, this might end much too soon.

“Yes I want to do that for you.” He whispered, pulling my zipper down and my cock sprung free, already leaking.

He slipped out of my lap, getting down on his knees between my legs. He urged me to lift my hips and he pulled down my pants once I did. His hand was around me, softly gripping my shaft before I was even sitting again. I lifted one leg and set it over his shoulder.

“Fuck Special.” I hissed. “Your hands are so soft.”

“You think so Copia?” He asked, starting up a light stroke up and down.

“I know so.” I sighed, fighting myself to keep still. “Now, give me that mouth.”

The ghoul wasted no time and took the head of my cock between his lips. He tongued around the tip and worked his hand around the base of my cock.

“Oh fuck yes.” I groaned. “Just like that.” I pet through his hair and gave the back of his head a little nudge.

Special moaned around the head and he took me deeper, careful to not touch the shaft with his teeth. The truth was I wouldn't mind if he did; a little scrape now and again would make me shudder. I might have had a thing for sharp teeth. No, no might. I definitely had a thing for sharp teeth.

“Oh Lucifer.” I groaned, his tongue lapped just under my head. He hummed. His tail flicked and I tightened the grip in his hair. “Special.” I sighed. He pulled up, then went right back down. The tip of my cock hit the back of his mouth. He moaned around me, sending a shiver down to the pit of my stomach.

My attention was solely focused on the wet slide of his tongue up the underside of my cock and twirling around the head. I was aware of him stroking me but all I cared about was that tongue. I was cursing quietly, it all felt so amazingly good. I ran my thumb over his left horn and he groaned around me. Then he stopped suddenly.

“What? Why?” I groaned when he stopped, pulling up with a wet smacking sound. I heard a knock on the door. My guess was it had been the second time, too lost in the pleasure to notice the first.

“Alicia is here.” Special said, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. He looked up at me, smiling. 

“Well go let her in.” I said, taking hold of my cock as I took my leg off his shoulder. I watched him rise to his feet. I looked up at him, thinking how utterly beautiful he was, half naked with his hair messed from my pulling. His large erection not hidden at all behind his pants. “Hurry.” I whispered, starting a slow stroke over myself.

I got lost in the sensation, recalling the feel of his mouth on me. I worked myself faster. My eyes were closed and I was biting down on my bottom lip. I started moaning out loud. If I kept it up I'd be cumming in no time but I couldn't help it. I kept going.

I barely registered when the two of them came back around my side of the sofa. I worked myself quite furiously, grunting as I rocked into my tightly fisted hand. I bit my bottom lip, holding back a laugh.

“H-hi C-copia.” Alicia said and sounded the perfect mix of amused and aroused.

I opened my eyes and smiled up at her, slowing my hand but not stopping. I kept my gaze on her before shifting further up to look at Special who stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

“D-do y-you want, um, d-do you m-mind if, if I j-join you t-two?” Alicia asked and was looking right at me.

“I'd like it very much if you would, Alicia.” I said. I was staring at her lips instead of her eyes. I thought about her kissing me as I ran my thumb around the tip of my cock, smearing the pre-release around.

I watched Special dip his head and whisper something to Alicia. I didn't know what he said but it made her laugh giddily and nod her head. I was both shocked and quite intrigued when the both of them got down on their knees.

“Oh Lucifer.” I moaned, once I realized what was about to happen. I took my hand off my cock.

“Stand up, Cardinal Copia.” Special said, looking up at me.

I nodded and pushed myself up off the sofa, on shaking knees. I felt Special's hand wrap around my cock, stroking up and down with a calculated precision. He leaned over and took the tip back into his mouth, tongueing the slit, just as he started to do before the welcome interruption. My hands balled into fists at my side, gasping in a breath as he worked that fantastically wet tongue around my head.

“Oh my Satan.” I groaned, as I felt the slide of another tongue move over me. Alicia was licking around the base of my cock. It was an entirely different sensation but it was equally appreciated. “Oh yes, Special.” I whined. “Fuck Alicia.”

The two switched their focal points, Alicia taking me into her mouth, moaning as she worked her lips over my head and her tongue pointed to tease at the tip. I felt Special work his hands between my legs, widening the gap between them. I felt a little unsteady once more and grabbed a fistful of his hair in response. The ghoul was pressing flat laps up and down my shaft, before dipping lower and running that tongue of his right over my taint.

“Fuck yes!” I called out, bucking my hips at the feel of it. Alicia made an awful choking sound and I immediately started to apologize. She shook her head, pulling off me.

“B-be c-careful C-copia.” She said, looking up at me, working her hand up and down my throbbing cock. “I, um, I'm not en-entirely g-great at, um, th-this. I, um, I c-can't t-take you th-that, um, that d-deep.”

“You're better than you think.” I whispered, putting my other hand on the back of her head. I guided her lips back towards me but I didn't force her onto me. I wouldn't. “I'll be more careful.” I promised. “Keep going.”

Special was licking at and prodding my asshole with his fingers. I was shaking and whining with the thrill of it all. Alicia was working me, quite well, with her tongue. She had the talent and the enthusiasm to make me feel so close to the edge. It was perfect for the moment. I didn't care she couldn't take a lot, she was skilled in use of her tongue.

“I'm going to cum if you two keep this up.” I said.

Alicia pulled off and wrapped her small hand around me again. She pumped her fist up and down, twisting her wrist each time she got close to the head. Her other hand was set against my hip. She looked up at me, face damp with sweat and my pre-cum. She looked a beautiful wreck.

“I'm gonna…” I groaned. “Fuck.”

Special was humming and moaning, face still buried in my most sensitive area. He used broad licks over my taint, more pinpointed focus as he teased at my asshole. He used his hands to fondle my balls and I cried out as he softly dragged one of his claws across my taint. I was falling apart and it was all happening much to fast. I tried to fight it at first, wanting this to last. It got harder each time one of then did something else, surprising me in extremely pleasing ways.

The two switched again, Special quick to take my cock into his mouth. He worked my cock with expertise, knowing just how much pressure and how much tongue and where. I was starting to cry. Alicia shifted to kneel behind me, licking and sucking at my balls. It was unexpected when I felt her start licking over my asshole. The same enthusiasm she used in blowing me applied and I was seeing stars.

Alicia started her own whimpering, louder than mine. Her little cries and loud moans causing me to shudder. I opened my eyes and looked down. I saw the cause of the sister's whimpers; Special had his hand up her skirt and by the way her hips were rocking, I assumed he was working his fingers against her.

“Spec- I'm gonna, fuck, I'm gonna-” I tried warning him, pushing his shoulder. He moaned, taking me deeper instead of pulling off. I came hard down his throat and thankfully, Alicia moved away as my body flopped back against the sofa. I was panting heavily.

The last thing I saw before closing my eyes was the two of them kissing. It was sloppy and my cum was on both of their faces. I groaned. It was incredibly hot. I felt the sofa sink down at either side of me. I was still coming down and kept my eyes shut as my breathing leveled off. I could feel Alicia petting over my chest, raking her polished nails through the hair. She pulled a few strands and leaned down to kiss and lick around a nipple. My gasp faded into Special's mouth as he turned my face towards him and kissed me deeply.

“I'm ready to take this to bed now Copia.” He whispered and I felt his tail flick against my softening cock.

“I need a minute.” I sighed, completely exhausted. “Fuck that was really, that was really… fuck.” I whispered, unable to find the words to accurately describe what just happened.

I finally opened my eyes again and I was looking right at Special. “I love you.” I said quietly and touched his cheek.

He smiled at me. “I love you.” He whispered and took my hand in his. He squeezed my fingers and I squeezed back.

Alicia crawled into my lap and put her hands on my face. I turned away from Special and looked at her. She was smiling and she looked so good to me in that moment. I leaned up and put my lips to hers, kissing her hard and deep. She pulled back and was breathing heavily. “I, um, I really en-enjoyed th-this C-cardinal C-copia.” She said, licking over her lips.

“Me too.” I whispered. “Don't ever doubt your skills, you beautiful girl.” I smiled lazily.

Alicia's eyes rolled back and she moaned softly. I realized then that Special was no longer at my side. Instead he was knelt down between my legs, and hers, working his tongue against Alicia's sex.

“Oh, oh f-f-f-fuck Sp-special.” She moaned and started kissing me again.

I kissed her back, slow and steady. I could taste my release in her mouth, mixed with Special's ashy saliva and her own sweet and unique flavor. She licked over my teeth, groaning as she deepened the kiss. I ate up her moans and whimpers as Special pleased her with his tongue between her legs.

I could hear the wet slide of his mouth against her most sensitive part and the hungry growls he was making. I cupped Alicia's cheeks as she shivered and writhed against me. I could feel how slick she was, dripping down over my lap. I gasped against her mouth as I felt Special start a slow stroking over my cock again. I wasn't yet hard but it twitched in anticipation of what the rest of the night was to bring.

It didn't take much time for Alicia to climax, throwing her head back and practically howling Special's name. Her hips were rocking against my lower belly and I sighed heavily as Special pulled his hand off my cock and his face from her folds.

“Bedroom. Now.” I said. I didn't want to wait any longer, I wanted to make Special cum. He was the only one of us who hadn't.

The ghoul was the first one up on his feet. He scooped Alicia up off my lap and the sister giggled as he wrapped her up in his arms. She reached out towards me and smiled a very sleep smile down at me.

“C-come on C-cardinal C-copia.” She whispered, beckoning me with two of her fingers.

I scrambled to my feet and followed the pair around the second sofa and into the bedroom. I flipped on the light and left the door open, no reason to keep it shut. I crossed the room and stood at the foot of the bed.

Special lightly dropped Alicia onto the bed and he turned his attention to me. My eyes dropped to his crotch as he worked open his fly, finally getting rid of the rest of his clothes. Movement from the bed caught my attention and I watched Alicia strip out of her skirt first, then her top. She left her bra on and got up on her knees, scooching closer to the foot of the bed.

“Do you want me to suck your cock Special?” I asked, closing the space between us.

“Thank you but no thank you Copia.” He whispered and reached up and put his arm around my neck. He pulled me to him and kissed me quickly. “Maybe a little later, if you want to.” He mumbled against my lips. I nodded my head.

Alicia pulled Special back and away from me. I saw her whisper in his ear and his eyes flashed; his lips turned up in a big grin. The sister was flushed pink, and had a nervous look about her. I looked at her, questioning where the sudden nervousness came from. I'd known her to be rather confident in bed. She nudged Special and cast her eyes down at the mattress.

“Alicia wants to ask you something Copia, but she's a little anxious to do so.” Special said, sitting down on the bed and looking up at me.

My eyes went from the ghoul to the Sister. “You may ask me Alicia.” I said, coming closer and resting my knees on the side of the bed. “No need to be anxious about it.” I reached out and touched her face, trailing my thumb along the rounded curve of her cheek.

“W-w-will y-you f-fuck me, C-cardinal C-copia?” Alicia said, quietly but confidently. “I, um, I w-want t-to t-try something, um, t-tonight.”

I looked at her and said nothing. My face was still as her words played over in my mind. “What would you like to try?” I asked, climbing fully onto the bed. I was situated between the two, set back an arms distance away.

“I, um, I w-want to f-fuck bo-both of y-you.” She said, pushing back her hair. She licked over her lips. “A-at the, um, a-at the s-same t-time.”

My belly fluttered and I felt myself spurt pre-cum at her request. “Yes.” I said without a pause. I looked at Special. He nodded his head and I knew then that he was on board with it too.

“I, um, I've n-never d-done this.” Alicia whispered. “B-but I, I h-have w-wanted t-to. Th-the th-thought of, um, of d-double p-penetration ha-has um, a-always in-intrigued me.”

“I haven't done this before either, Alicia.” I said, in hopes of easing her nerves. “But I'm sure the three of us can work it out.

“It's good if you get it angled right.” Special said. It implied he'd done it before. “Getting in the position and keeping a rhythm is the hard part, but it's worth the effort.” He was smiling.

“So, are we talking about both of us in her, well, um.” I said, stumbling over my own words. I was insanely excited about this but I still harbored nerves about the unknown. I was falling into an awkward mindset and I was babbling like an imbecile. “I mean, her vagina. She's a small woman, you and I Special, we are, uh, not that small, eh.” I laughed nervously.

Alicia giggled and crawled towards me. It seems that me being okay with this eased all her nerves about it. “Y-yeah C-cardinal C-copia, th-that w-wouldn't w-work for, um, for us.” She said and touched my face. She used her pointer finger and traced around my mouth. “I, um, I w-want y-you to, um, I w-want y-you to f-fuck my-my ass.” She pressed her finger into my bottom lip. I watched her lick over her own.

“Sister Alicia is a big fan of anal, Copia.” Special said and turned on the bed to settle behind his girlfriend. His hands sat on her hips and he started to kiss her neck and along her shoulders.

“Y-yeah. I, um, I am.” She said and pulled me down to kiss me. She was not shy about it, kissing me long and deep. She bit down on my tongue and my hips thrust forward as I moaned.

“Oh fuck.” I groaned, as I felt her hand wrap around my cock. She used light touches, very soft and slow, different from the way she'd been kissing me. I started to rock my hips gently into her touch, praying she'd take it as I sign I wanted, no, needed more.

I felt a little bad, almost selfish. I was desperate to orgasm a second time and poor Special was still waiting on his first. I gently pulled away from Alicia's lips and leaned over her small frame to get to Special. I kissed him hard and sucked his bottom lip into my mouth. I rolled it between my teeth and he whimpered loudly.

Alicia was stroking me faster, hand gliding through the slickness from my heavily leaking tip. She was grinding her hips back into Special, making him squirm and moan into my mouth. I had a hand pressed to Alicia's chest, rubbing a small circle around her hardened nipple through the lacy material of her bra. My other hand was pressed to the side of Special's face, digging my thumb into the raised skin around one of his horns. Special had one of his hands in my hair, digging his exposed claws into my scalp; it burned pleasantly. His other arm was wrapped around Alicia, hand pressed firmly to her breast, kneading the fleshy mound.

“Where do you keep the condoms and lube?” Special asked me breathlessly. He pulled away from my kiss but kept his hand in my hair.

“Top dresser drawer.” I answered and took my hand off his head to point vaguely behind him.

“I'm getting up a minute.” He said and pressed a kiss, making a loud smacking sound against Alicia's shoulder.

The sister hummed and took her hand off my cock. She shifted to center herself on the bed and pulled me closer to her. She lowered herself back onto the mattress and I moved over her. I looked down into her eyes and she smiled up at me.

“I- I, um, f-fuck C-copia.” She whispered and pulled me down on top of her. “I, um, I d-don't ex-expect y-you t-to f-feel the, um, the s-same b-but I, I th-think I m-might l-love y-you.”

I kissed her hard. I loved her too, but not in the same way I loved Special, which in itself was different than the way I loved Papa. I kissed her because I didn't quite know how to respond.

Alicia spread her legs and it was a natural motion for me to settle down between them. I could feel the heat of her body, her slick center pressed against my lower abdomen. She started to rub herself against me and I mumbled into her mouth as I pulled away from the kiss.

“May I touch you?” I asked. I wanted nothing more than to please her in that moment but I was positive I didn't know how. Not knowing didn't stop me from wanting to try.

“Y-yes C-copia, p-p-please.” She said, looking at me with heavy lidded eyes. “F-fuck, I, um, f-fuck. I, oh S-satan I've w-wanted th-this.”

I brought my hand down between us, hesitant at first. I knew this would be a challenge for me, having no experience with a woman before. I was up for the challenge though very nervous. I made a quiet sound of confusion. It was awkward and I sort of froze there, keeping my hand hovering over her without touching. Her whispered please brought me back to the moment. I traced two fingers over her slit and watched her shiver. I did it again, feeling the heat radiating from her.

“D-don't b-be sh-shy, C-copia.” She encouraged me. “G-get th-those f-fingers in th-there.”

Alicia propped herself up on her one arm and put the other around the back of my neck. She kissed me, moaning as my fingers slipped between her folds. I was impressed with how soft and slick it was. I could understand the appeal to those who were into this sort of thing but I was not typically, being a gay man. I ran my fingers over her, up and down. She gasped out when my fingers grazed over what I assumed was her clit. She cried out when I did it again. I dragged my fingers back down and traced the middle one over her hole. Tentatively, I pushed it inside her. I was watching her face, eyes closed and jaw slack.

“Am I doing this right?” I asked, unashamed. My intent was to bring her pleasure and if it wasn't, I wanted to remedy that.

“Y-you, you're d-doing f-fine, C-copia.” She said as she opened her eyes to look at me. She let go of my neck and stretched out on the bed once more.

“I don't know what I'm doing.” I said, slightly panicky. I don't know why I said it. I mean, sure I had no idea but Alicia seemed to like it just fine.

“Here, let me show you.” Special said as he climbed back into the bed, shifting himself right up behind me. I could feel his cock pressed against the small of my back. He leaned over me, chest flush against my back. He brought his hand down, taking the time to pet over Alicia's thighs before moving his hand down between her legs, helping to guide mine.

Alicia sighed and moaned at the added stimulation of Special's hand. She lifted her arms and crossed them over her eyes. She rolled her hips into our hands.

“Do it like this Copia.” Special whispered, putting his hand over the back of mine, lining his fingers up with mine. “Go slow, but use a firm touch, and be gentle.” He explained, helping me move my fingers around Alicia's folds, drawing a little groan from the Sister. 

“Now add a bit more pressure.” He said, kissing along my shoulder. I increased the pressure and Alicia groaned again. “Slip your fingers inside her.” He breathed against my neck. “Slip them in and curl them.”

I did as he instructed, pushing my two fingers up inside her, curling them and pressing against her inner walls.

“Y-yes C-copia, oh y-yes.” Alicia cried. “Sp-special, f-fuuck.” The ghoul was thumbing circles around her clit.

“M-make m-me cum.” She said, looking up at us both. “M-make m-me c-cum and, and, and, th-then f-fuck m-me.”

“Do you want to go down on her Copia?” Special asked, lips moving against my ear before he bit the curve of it.

I shook my head. “No, I don't.” I said and thought I sounded nervous. I wasn't nervous. I was completely sure that I was not comfortable with that idea so I said no.

“N-no. Sp-special. J-just u-use your hands, j-just like y-you are.” Alicia said.

I pulled my hand away and watched as Special worked her with his fingers. I wiped my fingers off on the sheets. His actions were confident and drew whimpers from the sister. Her legs were shaking and she rocked her hips forward, grinding herself on his hands.

“C-copia.” Alicia whispered. I looked at her and licked my lips. “D-do y-you w-want to, um, k-kiss me?” She asked.

I crawled around her and settled down behind her head. I folded my body over hers and kissed her gently. She was whimpering and cursing quietly. Between my soft kiss and Special's delicate touches, Alicia was teetering on the edge of her second orgasm.

“Cum for Satan you beautiful girl.” I whispered against her lips and she gasped out, body shuddering from the intensity of her climax. I kept my face close as she panted over and over, breath tickling my cheek.

“Are you ready, Copia? Ready to fuck Sister Alicia with me?” Special asked, pulling his hand from between her legs and licking some of her wetness off his fingers. He saw me watching him and held his hand out to me. “Lick.” He said, soft but commanding, and I listened. I poked my tongue out and licked the taste of the sister from his fingers. My eyes closed and I hummed quietly. I liked it.

“F-fuck. I, um I'm r-ready.” Alicia said. She sounded as if she were done for the night, thoroughly sated. The look in her eyes said she was needy for more.

“I'm… I'm ready.” I said, taking hold of Special's wrist. I held his hand to my mouth, licking it totally clean.

“Pretty Alicia, get up on your knees for me.” Special said, using his other hand to pet her cheek. “We'll take this slow, make you feel really good, my lovely sister.”

Her movement was sluggish but she got up on her knees. She had her back to me but shot me a glance over her shoulder. “Un-unhook m-my bra C-copia.” She whispered.

I reached out and unclasped the closure of her bra. She shrugged out of it and pulled it off, dropping it beside the bed. She whispered her thanks. I kept my hand at her back, tracing the lines of her demon wings tattoo. She shivered at my touch.

“How do you want to do this, my pretty sister?” Special asked, hands cupping her breasts and giving a squeeze. Alicia's head lolled back and rested on my shoulder.

“I, um, I th-think it, um, w-will b-be e-easier t-to t-take C-copia, um, first.” She replied and Special nodded. I trusted he knew what was best and I sat there waiting for further instructions.

“Cardinal Copia, I mean, Copia.” Special said, taking one hand off Alicia's chest to pick up the bottle of lube from beside him. “You should start by fingering her, stretch her to take you.”

I took the lube from him and held it in one hand. I pet Alicia's side with the other. “You are sure you want to do this Alicia?” I asked.

“Y-yes C-copia. I, um, I'm s-sure.” She said, turning back to look at me. She flashed me an encouraging smile. “J-just m-make s-sure, m-make sure y-you, um, u-use a l-lot of l-lube. I, um, I a-am n-not t-too con-concerned w-with th-the st-stretching. I, um, I l-like, um, I l-like a l-little re-resistance.”

Special turned her head back forward and cupped both her cheeks. “You should let him stretch you out a little bit, my pretty Alicia.” He said. “Copia is a lot thicker than I am and we don't want you to get hurt.”

“O-oka- Oh my Satan!” Alicia gasped as I slipped two lube coated fingers inside her. “T-two a-at o-once… oh, o-okay.”

“Sorry.” I whispered and pulled my fingers back out. I probably should have started with one, but being my only experience with fingering anyone was with myself or Papa, I was used to the preferred method of two to start.

“I-it's f-fine C-copia.” Alicia sighed, relaxing back against me. “J-ju-just s-surprised m-me, um, th-that's all. Y-you c-can k-keep going.”

I squeezed some more lube onto my fingers, spreading it around between her plump cheeks. I held onto one of her hips before slipping one finger back into her. Alicia hissed and moaned softly. After a few moments, I added a second. I started slow, thrusting the two digits in and out of her. She started to relax and I pushed my fingers deeper inside her, moving them around. As she relaxed further, I scissored my fingers and she whimpered loudly.

Special moved up to half sit, half kneel in front of her. He touched her cheek and leaned over to kiss her, slowly. I watched them, caught between thinking it was either incredibly sweet or deeply erotic. I think it was somewhat both. I set my free hand on Special's shoulder, reaching over Alicia to do so. I held loosely and slowly moved my hand to his neck, rubbing a tight circle at his nape. He moaned into Alicia's mouth.

“O-oh f-fuck, C-copia.” Alicia whispered as I pulled my hand away. “Sp-special, g-give him, um, g-give him a c-condom.”

Special leaned away from her and picked up the box of condoms. He took one out and passed it over to me. His touch lingered in my hand and he held my gaze. We looked at one another, saying nothing with our mouths but the intensity of our stares spoke volumes.

I let go of his hand and tore open the condom packet. I slipped it on and reached for the lube once more. I squeezed some into my palm before I started to stroke myself. I wanted to make sure I was properly prepared for this. The last thing I wanted was for Alicia to be hurt or uncomfortable.

Special and Alicia went back to kissing. It was loud and wet and both of them would moan from time to time.

When I was certain I'd lubed myself up well enough, I put one hand on Alicia's hip, gently tapping my fingers against her soft skin. I kept my other hand wrapped around my cock, holding onto it but not stroking. “Tell me when you'd like me to start.” I said and squeezed her hip.

“I-I'm, um, ready n-now C-copia.” Alicia said, looking back at me. “Y-you c-can st-start.”

I shifted closer to her, getting right up behind her. She pushed gently against Special's chest, moving him back. She bent down, elbows to the mattress and her ass in the air. I reached out and touched her with my lube slick fingers. I gave an additional few prods against her, before taking my cock back in hand, lining my tip up to her slicked up asshole. I slowly pushed into her.

“Fuck.” She groaned, low and slow.

I paced myself, careful not to sink in too fast. I stopped all movement when she gasped, I pushed in deeper each time she moaned. It was tight, it felt good to me and I believed it was good to her too, based on her pleasured whimpering. I wasn't thrusting, simply pushing forward, giving the sister time to adjust to it all.

Special was still, kneeling before us. His eyes were focused on where my body joined with Alicia's. He was breathing in quiet gasps, drooling down and over his chest. His tail flicked slowly behind him. When I filled Alicia entirely, sunk in to my base, Special shifted his eyes up to meet mine.

“Fuck, this is very, fuck it's so hot to see Cardinal Copia.” He said. I agreed, it was hot. I was so lost in the tight warm heat of her ass gripping me I didn't even protest the full title Special used again.

“Does it feel good, my sweet dear?” I asked, rubbing my hands up and down Alicia's sides.

“Y-yes.” She groaned. “Oh, y-yes, C-copia.”

I leaned over her, pressing open mouthed kisses up and down her back. I still hadn't started moving inside her. I worried it would all end to quickly for me. It felt exquisite to have my cock hugged so tight inside her.

“L-let m-me Sp-special.” Alicia panted, and her plea caught my attention. She raised and arm off the bed and plucked the condom packet out of his hand.

Special sat up a little straighter. His cock was leaking heavily. He bit into his bottom lip, continuing to drool. His tail hung down behind him, gently swaying side to side.

I watched as Alicia tore open the condom and set it on top of Special's cock. She shifted her body closer to the ghoul, my cock sliding out half way. On instinct, I pushed my hips forward, thrusting back into her. She moaned obscenely and put her lips to Special's tip, slipping the condom down his shaft with her mouth.

Special moaned softly, putting his hands on the sides of her face. His breath hitched as she pulled back off and swirled her tongue around the head. “Oh, yeah.” He sighed, slowly rocking his hips, very gently fucking her mouth.

I kept my pace slow, but I too began a gentle rock of my hips, pushing in and pulling out of her tight hole. Alicia worked her hips back, moving in opposite directions than me until we found a compatible rhythm. As I thrust in, she moved back onto my cock. She would moan around Special's cock head. When I would pull out, she took him deeper, whimpering quietly with her mouth so full.

Special reached out and pulled me to him, crashing his lips into mine. It caused me to fumble the pace, just momentarily, and soon I found the rhythm again as the ghoul and I kissed hungrily.

I don't know how long we kept it up but it didn't matter. It felt good, for all of us. The sounds of our moans and gasps and needy whines filled the bedroom and I knew then I didn't want it to end. But it had to end and as I neared my climax, I stopped my thrusting.

“I'm going to cum right now if we don't change this up.” I said, scraping my nails down Alicia's sides. She lifted her head from Special's cock and slowed her backwards grinding against me.

The goal, if we even had one, was to cum together and I was not going to be the first to do it. I'd like to attribute the thought to putting their needs with mine but in honestly, I was developing some sort of ego and I refused to be the first to meet my end.

“C-copia, I, um, I n-need y-you to, um, to l-lift m-me in-into y-your lap.” Alicia said, moving herself up and groaning loudly as I slipped deeper into her again. I groaned too.

I settled back on my haunches and lifted her tiny frame until she was resting in my lap. I held her to me, back flush to my chest. I wrapped one arm around her middle and used the other to brush her hair aside so I could kiss and nip at her neck. I rolled my hips up, shallowly thrusting into her with a slow and lazy pace.

Alicia relaxed against me, moaning and the soft desperation I heard was beautiful. She took hold of the hand I had around her waist and dragged it up until I was cupping her breast. I gave a little squeeze and she shivered.

Special moved in and it was a lot of shifting around but he managed to settle between Alicia's legs, while partially straddling mine.

“I need you to stop thrusting for a moment, Copia.” The ghoul said. He had a serious expression on his face, one of concentration. There was still a bright lust visible in his eyes.

I slowed my thrusts until I stopped, keeping Alicia close, as I was buried deep inside her ass. She shifted her body, moaning loud and deep as Special slid his cock inside her sex. I moaned, I could feel him through her and I almost came right then and there.

“Oh fuck.” I gasped when I felt Special start a steady thrust.

Alicia was licking at Special's neck, drowning her soft cries into his skin. She moved with him, which in turn moved her against me. It didn't feel quite right at first but as Special had said, once we found a perfect beat, a complimentary rhythm between the three of us it was one of the single most erotic moments of my life.

I worked to keep my composure. It wasn't going to last, not a chance. I thrust into Alicia's hole, rotating my hips after each one.

“O-oh L-lucifer.” She gasped. “Oh, H-hell th-this…” Words escaped her as she nudged at Special's throat.

I didn't know what felt better, her tight asshole or the fact I could feel Special's cock, throbbing inside her as well. I pressed my head into the back of her shoulder. I was grunting and started to thrust erratically.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Special said, getting louder with each pass of the word on his lips. “I'm gonna cum.” He whimpered, tail flicking wildly behind him. It whipped around and I felt it stroking over my thigh.

“F-f-fingers.” Alicia cried, slumping back against me.

At the same time, Special and I each moved our hand between her legs. His fingers found her clit first and I settled on touching the base of Special's cock, feeling him pump in and out of her. I tried, in vain to keep up with his quickened pace but my own thrusts had dissolved into weak little bucks. I was mad with the need to cum and without thinking, I bit hard into Alicia's back, right at the place her shoulder met her neck.

She cried out, body going absolutely rigid before shuddering. Her ass clenched over me, the intensity of her orgasm pushing Special and I close to our own. “Oh! F-fuck y-yes.” She yelled, cumming so hard I felt her release dripping down over my thighs.

I pulled my hand away from her and took a fistful of Special's hair. I pulled his face to me, over Alicia's shivering body and I kissed him hard. I had completely stopped thrusting and when I felt him tense and cum, my orgasm was quick to follow.

I pulled out of Alicia, pushing her forward as I collapsed back against the bed, panting loudly. The force of the push sent Alicia into Special and the two tumbled back to the bed in the opposite direction.

The room was quiet and still.

After an unknown length of time, I sat myself up. Alicia was laying out, next to Special. She had a dazed look on her face but she smiled when she noticed me looking. Special was half asleep, head barely on the mattress. I reached out and touched his belly.

“Fuck.” He said.

“Are you okay there?” I asked him.

“Fuck.” He said again and put his hand on the back of mine.

Slowly Alicia pushed herself up and sat level with Special's hip.

“Th-thank y-you b-both.” She said.

“I want to go to sleep.” Special whispered.

“Perhaps we should go shower first.” I suggested.

“Is your shower big enough for three Cardinal Copia?” He asked through a yawn.

“It is.” I replied.

“G-good.” Alicia said and smiled again at me. “I, um I m-might n-need y-you two to h-hold m-me up.”

I was the first one to get up from the bed. I helped Alicia up to her feet. She leaned against me and pressed a kiss to my chest. I smiled at the action and wrapped my arms around her. I looked down at Special who was still sprawled out on his back.

“Come shower, my precious ghoul.” I said to him, extending one arm out in his direction.

“Yes.” He whispered and reached up to hold my hand.

“C-come on.” Alicia said with a smile.

Eventually, Special got up and the three of us went to the bathroom to shower and clean up.  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	15. What Kind Of Danger?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cardi meets a stranger in his chambers. Is it possibly a dream or is it real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short filler chapter. A few posed questions and some early morning cuddles before shit hits the fan.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting. Thank you for your patience as well. 🖤
> 
> Next chapter will be up as soon as it's ready.

I woke up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, sometimes things like that just happen. I had to be careful not to wake the other two, who had been sleeping on either side of me. Special was on his back, one arm and one leg draped over me. We faced one another. Alicia was curled up, face buried against the back of my neck, softly snoring. I managed to get up and out of bed without disturbing either of them. Sleepy, I made my way through the dark and out into the living room.

Asmodeus jumped off the sofa and ran right to me, rubbing against my legs and meowing loudly. His meows only got louder and more persistent the longer I wasn't petting him. I thought it odd.

“Shh, shh.” I whispered, bending down to pet the cat. “What has you all riled up?” I asked him.

He continued to meow, and nudged against my shin. I didn't know what had gotten into him. He was usually a very quiet animal.

“I need to use the bathroom.” I whispered. “I'll pet you later.” I said and hurried towards the bathroom door.

Asmodeus followed me into the bathroom and I sighed. Clearly he wanted my attention. I ignored him so I could do what I needed to do and as I washed my hands, he jumped up on the edge of the sink, putting his front paws against my chest.

“Hey.” I said, a little louder than a whisper. “Really Asmodeus, what's gotten into you?”

That's when I heard a sound coming from the other room. It wasn't Special or Alicia, the sound was coming from the rats’ room. I didn't feel scared and decided I needed to go investigate. In the back of my mind, I thought maybe I should have been scared.

As I stepped out of the bathroom, the cat bolted across the room and right into the space I housed the rats. He meowed loudly and suddenly he stopped. I heard a low voice, someone was talking to him. I stopped walking.

“Hello?” I said, loud enough my voice would carry from my place just beside the second sofa.

I saw the shape of someone step into the doorway of the room. I couldn't see their face, it was much too dark in the chambers but there was just enough moonlight to outline a tall form standing there. Tall and dressed in a hooded robe.

“Where is Papa?” They asked. “And why are you in his chambers?”

“I live here, but I should ask you the same thing as you don't.” I said, inwardly shaking but doing my best to stand my ground and not give in to the creeping anxiety. “Who are you?” I asked and took a staggering step closer.

“I'm not here to hurt you Cardinal Copia.” He said but gave no indication who they were.

I knew that voice but my frazzled brain was not making any connections. Clearly he knew me.

“Why are you here?” I asked again. “Answer me that if you won't give a name.”

“I'm looking for Papa.” They said. “I have a reason to believe he's in danger and so are you, Cardinal.”

“What kind of danger?” I asked, voice cracking as the anxiety and fear unleashed inside me. "Papa, he is not here."

“Our kind are being sought out. We aren't safe for very much longer. He is coming.” He answered.

“We, what? Our kind? I don't… what?” I said, stumbling over my words in confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about. Who are you?"

"I cannot tell you that." He said. "You will know in time."

"Can you tell me who is coming?" I asked.

"I don't know that just yet." He answered.

"How did you get in here anyway?" I asked.

"Through the door Cardinal Copia." He answered. "Now if Papa is not here, I must go."

"Go? But I need answers." I said, completely unable to mask the anxiety at that point.

"You will see me again." He said and I watched him walk out the door.

I ran over to see if maybe I could follow him and discover his identity but when I reached the door, the hallway was empty. I could smell something in the air. It was an unpleasant odor. It reminded me of gasoline, burned meat and a bit metallic. Shaking my head I leaned back into the room and shut the door.

●♡•---------------•♡●

I felt a weight against my chest, pressing down with enough pressure to wake me from my sleep but not enough to cause discomfort or restrict my breathing. I'd been sleeping so deeply, I was slow to rouse. My eyes remained closed but I became all too aware that something, someone, was laying over me. Too heavy to be Alicia, I assumed it was Special.

"You're too heavy to do this, get off." I muttered sleepily.

"Haven't heard you complain about it before, Raffaele." The person said lightly.

My eyes shot open and I was looking right into my husband's face. I threw my arms around him and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Alessandro." I said excitedly. "When did you get back?" I asked, much more awake than I had been moments earlier.

The funny thing was, I never actually remembered getting back into bed or falling asleep. At the time, I dismissed the event that occurred with the stranger in our chambers as a stress induced dream.

"Just now. Maybe ten minutes ago." Papa replied, speaking quietly. He kissed down my neck. "I missed you, my darling." His hands found my hips and he gave a little squeeze.

"I missed you too Alessandro." I said, reaching up to brush back his hair. I was smiling up at him, so glad to see him. "Why are you on top of me?" I laughed.

"Why? Are you complaining?" He asked and waggled an eyebrow.

"Not exactly." I replied, poking my tongue out at him.

"Well, this bed is full and I'd like to get some sleep, so I thought you looked the most comfortable to lay upon." He whispered and smiled.

It was then I remembered that I'd gone to sleep the night before with both Special and Alicia. They were still there. The sister was sleeping, curled up in a ball with her back to me. Special was laying on his side, facing me. He was groggy but awake. He was watching Papa and I, silently.

"Good morning Cardinal Copia. Good morning Papa." He said eventually, through a long yawn.

"Good morning Special." Papa said and reached out to ruffle the ghoul's hair. "Did you take good care of my Cardi while I was gone?"

Special hummed affirmatively.

"Yes he did." I whispered and touched Papa's cheek, turning his attention back to me. "Lucifer, I missed you so much." I mumbled against his lips before kissing him deeply. I didn't care one bit about my morning breath, just so happy to have him back. "I have so much I need to tell you but not a hint of energy to do so."

"I missed you too my sexy Raffee." He said and looked over at Special. "Move over." He poked the ghoul in the center of his chest.

Special shifted over and Papa rolled off of me and into the now free space. He was content for the moment, I assumed when he looked at me, smiling brightly.

"I want to hear all about what I missed." He said, quite loudly.

"I thought you wanted to sleep." I said, turning onto my side and spooning him. I wished he'd climb under the blankets with us.

"Wh-who th-the Hell i-is t-talking?" I heard Alicia mumble from her place behind me. I almost thought she was still asleep. She definitely sounded it.

"Papa is back." Special answered her through a second yawn.

"H-hello P-papa." Alicia said more clearly but didn't move from her spot. "P-pl-please, um, k-keep it d-down."

Papa laughed and sat himself up. "Are you telling me to be quiet in my own bed?" He asked, tone teasing. "Do you know who you're talking to dear Sister?"

"I, um, I d-do P-papa, but, um, w-with a-all d-due respect, y-your un-unholiness, I'm, um, I'm e-exhausted." Alicia replied, back to mumbing. Her face was in her pillow.

I put my hand over my mouth to stop from laughing out loud. I looked up at Papa, who was grinning with deep amusement. I looked at Special, who looked as if Alicia just committed some major offense.

"Cute girl." Papa said and shifted around to slide under the covers. "We shall sleep then. Alicia's orders."

He turned his body to face mine and curled himself around me. I slung an arm around his shoulders as he nuzzled against my chest. I sighed when he started to press sleepy kisses to it.

"Sleep is good." I said tiredly, bending my arm to stroke his hair. I loved his hair.

"Yes it is Raffaele." Papa said and kissed the base of my throat. "You tell me everything about what happened when we wake up, oki doki? Hey Special, you come lay down next to me. Be my big spoon. We can all sleep in a big sexy cuddle pile."

I laid my head against the top of Papa's. I felt Special rest his hand against my hip, arm draped over my husband. Alicia stayed absolutely still and was already snoring again. I reached over and pulled her close, wrapping her in my free arm. She grumbled in her sleep but settled down, sliding her leg along mine.

I closed my eyes and let sleep take me. I was just about out again when I felt Asmodeus jump into the bed and weasel his fluffy body down between Papa and I. The four of us, plus the cat, slept comfortably into the early afternoon.  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	16. Oh, Not You Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Papa's first day back and things are NOT going well at all for anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Had some medical issues and been busy with life and getting my thoughts in line. I'm hoping to go back to regular updates now. 2 or 3 times a week but don't quote me.
> 
> Thank you for those that stuck around. It means a lot. 🖤
> 
> This chapter is a crap situation. Things will look up soon. That you can quote me on, haha.

Once the four of us had decided it was time to get out of bed, we moved to the living room. It was early afternoon and we all treated the time like there was nothing to be done. There was plenty to do but we took our time anyway. It was lazy and relaxing. Papa made us a small plate of breakfast-like foods to snack on while Special, Alicia and I talked idly. Papa made us coffee (tea for Alicia) and we were all grateful for the caffeine.

When Papa joined us on the sofas we started chatting about the rituals and Papa's adventures in South America. There was laughter and moments of 'are you kidding me?' He had shared stories of his time meeting new fans and how he firmly believed the securing of new church followers. He had told us all about the shenanigans and hijinks that he and the ghouls got up to when they had some down time. He paused frequently in his recalling of tales, moments where he seemed like he wasn't with us. I only assumed it was the jetlag, or the stresses of a surprise tour catching up with him.

A few times, I debated bringing up heavier topics, the events of the last few days, but ultimately decided to keep the conversation light and with more of a happy tone while the sister and ghoul were hanging around. I would definitely bring up the issues concerning Sarah and Imperator, as well as my being suspended from work. They were very important topics but I refused to bring the mood down, content with the joy between the four of us. I still believed the events of the night before, the figure in our chambers, was just a dream. I'd tell Papa all about it when the time was right. It concerned me enough to not forget it but I found no point bringing up a dream just then.

We talked about the night before and what the three of us got up too. Alicia was red cheeked but smiling, while Special sort of got a dazed look in his eyes. I recalled the night rather fondly but kept my mind level and focused. Papa was very interested in everything we had to say on the matter. He had this underlying look on his face, an emotion I couldn't read. I let it slide for the time being, too caught up in the conversation.

Papa suggested the idea of heading out into town later that evening for dinner, going so far as to mention a possible extended invite to Sarah and Elana. Nothing had been definitive, and when it came time for Special and Alicia to leave, everything was still up in the air. I walked the two to the door and Papa stayed put on the sofa. I thought it odd, but assumed he was still tired from the small tour. I said my goodbyes and we exchanged hugs, a few kisses and then the two were on their way to do other things.

When it was just Papa and I left alone in our chambers, he moved from his seat on the other sofa to come snuggle up with me. He pulled my empty mug from my hand and set it down on the table. He sat down in my lap and put his hands on my chest. He rested his forehead against mine and looked at me with an intense hunger in his eyes.

I smiled at him and set my hands on his hips, lightly making contact. "We need to talk." I said quietly, licking my lips slowly.

“As wonderful as it is having those two around, I'm quite happy to have you all to myself again, Raffee.” Papa said, ignoring my statement. He pressed harder to my chest, thumbing my nipples through my tee shirt.

I sighed deeply and my head tilted back, as the pleasing sensation warmed my entire body. Like him, I was quite happy to have him all to myself again. Our time apart was short that time around, but I had missed him a great deal nonetheless. Papa started to kiss my neck and I wanted to keep going, really wanted to keep going, but I knew that the two of us needed to talk. There would be time for kisses and touching afterwards. There were things I needed to say to him that simply couldn't wait anymore. I had already been too long in my procrastination.

“Alessandro.” I whispered, taking hold of his hands and pulling them away from my chest. “Stop.” I sighed. The repetition of 'we need to talk' died on my lips as he went right into his protest.

“Stop? Why stop? Did you not miss me?” He asked and continued to kiss and nibble against my neck. He was being pushy and Papa wasn't usually pushy, not like that. He started to rock his hips against me and I bit my lip, trying to not give in to the arousal it was awakening inside me. It wasn't appropriate.

“Yes, yes of course I missed you.” I said and squeezed his hands. “I just… we seriously need to talk."

"No talking. Not yet my Raffaele." He whispered and leaned to kiss my lips. "We can talk later." I could smell alcohol on his breath, he must've added it to his coffee. I hadn't smelled or tasted it earlier when he kissed me that morning.

I pushed him back with enough force it startled him a bit and he swayed back, nearly falling out of my lap. I startled myself to be fair; I hadn't meant to shove him so hard. "No. Are you drunk? We need to talk now." I said firmly.

"I don't want to talk now." He said, tone childishly whiny. "You had the opportunity for sexy times these past few days, but I have not. No time to even jerk off, my Raffaele. Please, I'm so horny. Come on Raffaele, fuck me." He grabbed my shoulders and pulled himself closer once more.

"I will not." I said, almost snapping the words. I was in no mood for his ridiculous behavior. I was very much concerned with it as well. I wondered what had gotten into him.

Papa sighed in an overly dramatic way and climbed out of my lap. He dropped himself onto the seat next to me and closed his eyes. He was hard and I saw his fingers twitch in anticipation of touching himself but he didn't.

"What do we have to talk about?" He asked, sounding incredibly disinterested. His eyes were still closed.

"Well first, this attitude. I don't like it and your choice to be pushy for sex is frankly offputting." I said, strongly thinking all of it should take precedence over anything else I needed to tell him. "Where has this behavior come from? What's gotten into you? Why are you drinking? It's hardly two in the afternoon." I was rambling, asking far too many questions without giving him time to answer.

"I have no attitude, Raffaele." Papa said, sighing through his nose. "I'm not drunk, I had a drink. Singular. One." He said, opened his eyes and looked at me. He looked bored, the hunger and desire in his eyes was gone. "I am sorry. I will listen to you." He made a gesture with his hand as if signaling me to continue.

"I don't need you to listen to me Alessandro, I need you to take part in a conversation." I said with a huff. "I don't want this to be a lecture. I'd like your input."

"Yes, yes I will participate." He said and sounded like he really intended to. I was relieved at least.

"Things did not go well while you were away." I said, turning to face my body to his. "Not even not well; things were pretty terrible."

"They looked very okay when I came in this morning." He said, looking straight ahead and not at me. "Looked like things were going rather well when I was gone. You seemed to be getting along just fine without me." His words were icy and rubbed me the wrong way.

I couldn't help the flash of anger I felt towards the statement. It wasn't a rage anger but I was definitely angry. I don't know how to describe my emotions in that moment but they were not pleasant. His statement got to me.

"Is that what this is about? You think that you can push for sex because you were away for a few days? You think because I've had the opportunity to fuck and you hadn't, you are entitled to it? Do you think you can give me this pisspoor attitude because I said no, and you have to wait." I asked, again putting aside more important matters to address his attitude. "Are you upset with me? Are you angry with my feelings for Special? I thought you were okay with this?" I started to laugh. I don't know why I did that. Maybe because if I didn't, I'd cry. "Wait, are you jealous?" I was hysterical.

Papa turned his head and looked right at me. It was more of a glare. "I am not jealous." He said rather quickly as if the very idea insulted him. I didn't believe it, his words were very much leaning to a jealous mindset. "And nor am I upset with you, Raffaele." That I believed. The way he said my name was soft.

"Then what the Hell has you behaving like this?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"I told you, I'm horny." He said with a roll of his eyes. "Now hurry, let's have this conversation."

I got up from the sofa and started to walk away. I just couldn't believe how he was acting. I didn't want to do this anymore. I'd figure out everything on my own. He wanted to act that way, he could do so without me around.

"Wait! Where are you going Raffaele?" He asked.

"I don't know." I replied, sighing heavily and turned back to look at him. "Maybe I don't want to have this conversation anymore if you're just going to be waiting for it to be over. I don't want to be near you right now."

"I am sorry." He said and got up and crossed the space between us.

"You're not." I whispered. "You just don't want me to leave."

"No." He said and looked right at me and I saw deep sincerity. "I am sorry, very sorry. I'm being a dick and I shouldn't be. You deserve better than that Raffaele." He whispered, getting down on his knees at my feet. "Forgive me." He was looking down at the floor, head bowed low.

"Fine, I forgive you." I said and relaxed from my tense stance. "Now please get up off the floor. I don't want to see you groveling like that. Just get up and show me you're invested in dealing with the issues that have happened when you were away."

Papa rose to his feet and his face was expressionless and still. "What happened when I was gone that has you so upset?" He asked.

"Everything." I said, scrambling to gather my thoughts.

"Well, start with one thing." He whispered, putting his hand on my cheek. I didn't pull away. "I promise you, Raffaele, you have my full attention."

"They ran tests on Sarah. The doctors found traces of demon blood in her veins." I began.

"What's so wrong about that?" He asked.

"Nothing." I answered. "They found Satanic blood, like the blood from our Master, Himself, and it caused Imperator to hold her, like she was some sort of criminal. She treated her like some kind of prisoner."

"She what?" Papa snapped and I saw anger flash in his eyes. He completely bypassed the heaviness of what I said and went straight to rage towards the head Sister.

"Imperator held Sarah against her will. Tied her down to the bed. Tried to keep Elana away from her, keep everyone away from her. She called Sarah a liar, even threatened to remove her from the clergy." I explained, my own anger resurfaced at the mention of past events. "She tried to keep me away but Elana came to me and I just went into the room and told Imperator I wasn't leaving without Sarah in tow."

"That woman has lost her mind." Papa said, seething. "Where is Sarah now? Is she okay?"

"She's home. I cut her loose. Sent her and Elana back to the dormitories." I said. "I've not heard from them."

"This is un-fucking-acceptable. I'll tear Imperator a new asshole if she dare pull this shit again." Papa said, fuming. "Fuck! I'll tear her a new asshole right now."

"I made it very clear to Imperator that you nor myself would stand for that. I haven't seen her since." I said. "Of course you must speak with her, but please calm down first, Alessandro."

"Why didn't you call me?" He asked, snapping again. "Why wait to tell me this?"

"I did call you, several times in fact. You didn't answer." I explained. "I got your two texts but they had no real substance." I added, and sort of regretted the words after I said them. Any text from him to me held importance to me. He'd have no way of knowing what was going on, so his dirty texts were not uncalled for. I just wish I'd been in the right mind to appreciate them when they arrived in my inbox.

"For that, I am sorry. I should have tried harder to call back." Papa said, seemingly not as bothered by my words as I was. "Now, if you know this, what in Satan's name made Imperator do such a thing?"

"I said this already, Sarah has traces of Satan's blood. She doesn't know why or where it came from. Imperator insists she's lying to us all, that she knows why she's got the blood." I said and was going to say more when Papa grabbed hold of my arm.

"Downstairs." Was all he said about his action and dragged me from the chambers. I wasn't dressed appropriately but was at least dressed. I hadn't even the chance to apply my makeup.

I really had no choice but to follow Papa, his grasp around my arm was tight. I didn't bother to protest either, just assumed he was taking me to Imperator's office. By the time we reached the second set of stairs, I knew my assumption was wrong.

"Where are we going?" I asked, slightly breathless. My legs were working overtime to keep up with his fast pace.

"We're going to see the sisters. I want a full account of what the fuck happened before I go and lose my shit speaking with Imperator." He answered.

"Can't we slow down?" I said. "My legs hurt."

"No." He snapped and I sighed heavily.

On the main level, we headed to the corridor that would lead us out to the Siblings of Sin's hall of dormitories. As we reached the door, I spotted Brother Orion coming in from outside.

"Hello Cardinal Copia, Papa." He said, politely nodding his head in our direction.

"We're busy." Papa snapped, a bit rudely and kept moving.

"I'm sorry." I squeaked towards the brother and Papa pulled me through the door and towards the other building.

●♡•---------------•♡●

"Papa! Cardi! What a surprise." Sarah said as she pulled open the door to the dorm. She was smiling the biggest I've seen in a long while.

"Tell me what the Hell is going on." Papa said in a rush.

"Damn Papa. Calm down." Sarah said and stepped back to let us inside.

I finally got my arm free of Papa's grasp and rubbed the side of my wrist as it had been sore. I looked at Sarah and she smiled sheepishly at my apologetic grimace.

"Yeah, calm down Alessandro. Sarah is not the one you should be mad at." I said and closed the door.

I watched Papa take a deep breath. His eyes still reflected his anger but the rest of his face had softened. "I'm sorry for shouting at you." He said, looking right at Sarah.

"I suppose I forgive you." She replied lightly and her lips curved into a smile. She pulled Papa into a tight embrace. "Welcome home." She whispered and looked over her shoulder at me. She grinned.

"Thank you." Papa said and took a step back. "I suppose I should ask if you'd like to take a seat and have a chat. I'm just, I don't know what's gotten into me. My head feels funny."

"What's wrong with your head?" I asked, looking at my husband. He hadn't mentioned it before.

"I don't know." He said. "My emotions are coming fast and my brain feels fuzzy. There's a dull ache too."

I frowned. I experienced first hand his rapidly changing emotions but it was news to me that he was all clouded inside and achy.

"Would you two like something to drink? No wine on hand, sorry." Sarah asked. "I'm more than happy to sit and chat."

"I'll take some coffee." I said with a smile and walked with Papa towards the sofa.

"Me too." Papa whispered and sat himself down. He looked up at me and said nothing afterwards.

"No problem at all. I'll brew up a pot." Sarah said and headed towards her kitchen.

"Is Elana home?" I asked conversationally, looking away from Papa and into the kitchen at the sister.

"Just me." She answered. "I think she's coming home early though."

"Oh? Why early?" I said and took a seat next to Papa and took his hand in my own. I rubbed and squeezed between his finger and thumb. I read once it helped with headaches. I didn't know whether or not it actually helped.

"She's giving a final today, doesn't have to teach. Once it's done she's free to go." Sarah explained. "Um, sugar?" She asked.

"No." Papa and I replied art the same time.

"Right." Sarah said and laughed. "I knew that but my head has been all over the place lately."

"Between Elana's legs?" Papa asked, looking past me and at Sarah. He looked like he was starving for details.

I stared at him, absolutely shocked he said such a thing. I slowly shook my head.

"Occasionally." Sarah answered with a wink. She clearly didn't feel the shock I had.

"So, um, Sarah. How have you been feeling?" I asked, quickly changing that topic from going forward.

"I have my moments." She answered and walked closer to the living room once the coffee was set to brew. "I'm missing the wine less. The nightmares are less but I'm still zoning out, according to Elana."

"I'm glad to know your sobriety is going well." I said. I was proud of her for sticking to it and staying strong. "I am sorry for everything else. I'm sure we will find answers soon enough."

"I'm hoping." Sarah said. "Why you so quiet all of a sudden?" She asked and poked Papa's shin with the pointed toe of her boot.

"I'm trying not to make an ass of myself." Papa whispered.

"Yeah, good luck with that Papa." She teased and it got him to smile.

"Shut up." He muttered lightheartedly.

"Never." Sarah was quick to reply. "How was the mini tour?"

"Was good." Papa replied. "Off stage things were a little chaotic but it was a good tour."

"That's always good to hear." She said. "I won't ask anymore about it until Elana gets back, I don't see the point in hearing the stories twice."

"Oki doki." He said.

"Would you like help with the coffee?" I offered. I thought it would be nice to add an extra set of hands when it came time to serve it up.

"Nah, I got it Cardi, you two just relax." Sarah said. "Do you want some cookies? I made a batch last night."

"And you didn't eat them all?" I teased.

"I envy your restraint." Papa added. "Yes, we'd love some."

I nodded in agreement. It wasn't often I'd turn down homemade cookies.

"I'm more than happy to share but we have to save some for Elana. She'd be pretty upset if we eat them all while she's gone." Sarah said and excused herself back to the kitchen.

I turned my full attention back to Papa and gave his hand a squeeze. He turned to look at me and he looked beyond exhausted.

"Why didn't you tell me you're not feeling right?" I whispered. "Are you still upset about what happened earlier?"

"Raffaele, I'm not upset about earlier. I'm the opposite of upset. I'm, I don't know, maybe a little worried about my behavior." He said quietly. He shifted closer and rested his head on my shoulder. "I didn't say anything because I wasn't aware of it until I snapped at Sarah."

"You snapped at Brother Orion too." I added.

"I what?" He said. "Shit. I'm sorry."

"If something is going on in your head Alessandro, you can tell me." I said, trying to work out what could possibly be going on in there.

"I'm fine." He said. I didn't quite believe him but I let it go for the time.

Sarah returned with a tray and set it down on the coffee table in front of Papa and I. She handed me my coffee, then one to Papa. She took one for herself and went to sit down in one of their chairs. She left the cookies on the tray and I watched as Papa immediately grabbed two and crammed them into his mouth.

"Hungry much?" Sarah commented and leaned back in the seat as she crossed a leg over her other.

"I'm starving." He replied, words muffled through the food in his mouth.

"Clearly." Sarah giggled.

"Why are you starving?" I asked and reached out to take a cookie for myself. It's not like we didn't eat breakfast.

"I don't know." He said. "I just am. Maybe we can get lunch after this."

"I can make you something other than cookies, if you're that hungry Papa." Sarah offered.

"These are delicious by the way." I slipped in before Papa replied. I took another bite and sipped the coffee from my other hand.

"No, don't bother with that Sarah." He said. "Do you and Elana want to join us for dinner tonight? Special and Alicia will be there as well."

"Sure we won't be interrupting anything?" Sarah said and shot me a sideways glance.

I rolled my eyes and a little smirk turned my lips. I set my coffee down on the table and settled back against the sofa.

"No, don't be silly Sarah." Papa said and drank down half his coffee before taking yet another cookie.

"I told Sarah and Elana about the night after the wedding reception." I said, looking at the side of Papa's face until he turned to me.

"Did you?" He asked with an amused grin. He then looked at Sarah. "Seems my darling husband is getting more comfortable in talking about these things, don't you think?"

Sarah laughed. I felt my cheeks flush.

"Maybe after a bit of wine." She said. "He was definitely tipsy when he told us."

"Did he tell you he fucked Alicia?" Papa asked and I shot him a look.

"I didn't." I said, not having the chance to tell anyone but the two involved plus Papa.

"You guys told me you did." Papa whispered.

"I did have sex with her, I haven't told anyone." I whispered back.

"Shit Cardi." Sarah giggled and leaned forward to put her coffee down. "I did not expect that of you."

"Was I not supposed to say anything?" Papa asked, staring at me. My red face was definitely not a sight to be mixed.

"Well it's not your story to tell Alessandro." I said, a little stiffly.

"You know I won't judge you Cardi." Sarah said. "And your secrets are safe with me."

"Yes Sarah, I know this." I said, looking at the sister. "And I appreciate that but it's not the point." I looked back at Papa. "You're behaving rather strangely and I'm starting to worry."

"I told you, my love, I'm fine." He said. "I'm quite sorry, Raffaele. I don't know why I said that."

"Apology accepted but please, keep your mouth shut if you're not going to think." I said. "I don't really care that Sarah knows but you shouldn't have been the one to tell her."

"I said I am sorry." Papa said, voice cracking. He had that strange look in his eyes I saw earlier in the afternoon.

"I know you did." I whispered, touching his arm. "Let's forget it happened and move on to what we're here for."

"Yes." Papa said. "That sounds good." He smiled at me and before he looked at Sarah, he whispered something. "zqacafa ziafajaraqa zwajaxafaga zpara zjayY"

"What did you just say?" I asked, shocked. His words were definitely not English or Italian.

"I didn't say anything." Papa said, looking at me like I had three heads. "I was just going to ask Sarah what happened with the bloodwork."

I looked at Sarah. "Tell me you heard it too." I said to her, trying but failing to mask my desperation.

"zqacafa ziafajaraqa zwajaxafaga zpara zjayY" Papa whispered again.

"zncafa zbara zvapasa ZXAJARAQAFASA" Sarah replied.

"Oh fuck." I said. "Alessandro? Sarah? What the Hell is going on?"

"What?" Sarah asked, looking at Papa then at me. "You guys are so weird. I'm so not surprised we're friends." She giggled.

"Sarah, your speaking in Satanen again and I swear to Lucifer, Papa just did too."

"I what?" Papa asked, sounding confused.

"Shit." Sarah sighed. "I heard him. Is that what I sound like?"

"Yes. You don't recall saying something in reply to him?" I asked.

"No. I don't." Her usual cheerful expression was one of deep concern.

"I didn't say anything." Papa said, sounding so sure about it.

"I'm not lying to you. You said something." I said and took his hand in mine. "I don't know what, but you repeated it twice and then it sounded as if Sarah said something else in return."

"Did you hear from Emeritus yet?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, I spoke with him but I'm waiting on a call back about whether or not he heard from the First." I answered.

"Isn't he dead?" Papa asked, scrunching his face in confusion.

"I asked the same thing!" Sarah exclaimed.

"So have you." I said, looking at my husband with more than just concern. I'd discussed getting in touch with his cousin over our last call before his return. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He looked at me and after some time he shook his head. "I don't know." He whispered, sounding defeated.

"We can always talk about this when you two get back from the honeymoon." Sarah said. I think she was trying to be helpful.

"No." Papa said and shifted around to sit up a little straighter. "We can talk about this now. Cardi filled me in with a few details, and what Imperator has done to you is beyond wrong and inappropriate. It's something I will not stand for in my church."

"If you're not feeling right, maybe we should-" I started.

"No. We're dealing with this now and putting it to rest. I'm done sitting on things. I will not stand for such cruelty towards any of this clergy, especially my friends." Papa said, rather adamant. "Now Sarah, I trust what Cardi has told me is true but I want everything clean and crisp before I bring this up with Imperator."

"Of course I'll tell you everything." Sarah said. "Where should I start?"

"I have learned that you went and had some tests done, to check that whatever it is that is making you speak Satanen is not caused by medical conditions." Papa said.

"Yes. That is true." Sarah said. "I went down to the infirmary, with Elana. She made me an appointment and we went. It was around eleven in the morning. No, not eleven. It was I think ten."

"And everything was going well?" He asked her, leaning close and listening intently.

"Yes. As well as any doctors appointment could go anyways. I'm not a huge fan of doctor visits." She said.

"Me either." I said, hoping to let her see she wasn't alone in that situation. Little did I know, most people didn't like going.

"Well it started with a slew of questions, medical history, family history, substance usage, when my last period was, all the typical things a doctor will ask a woman." She continued. "Then after that, I got a full physical examination, height, weight, checked my eyes and ears. They even poked around to make sure there was nothing wrong with my organs. And I'm fit as ever."

"Then what happened?" Papa asked, having just been listening and nodding along at key points in her description.

"Then they took some blood, told me it would be a while to process, so they sent me for a brain scan." Sarah said. "That was an event in itself. Closed spaces and I am not a small woman, my Satan it was a cramped fit into that machine."

"But they found nothing? Your brain is normal." I said, bringing up what I already knew was true.

"Medically normal, yes." Sarah replied with a laugh. "We all know I'm a bit bonkers at times." She was grinning brightly.

"Yes, yes we know." I said and returned the grin.

"Anyway, so when that was all done they sent me back to the original room I was in and they asked me to wait." She said. "I didn't think much of it. Elana and I sat around, I sent her to the kitchen to grab a snack, I was so hungry."

"What happened when the bloodwork came back?" Papa asked.

"Well, it took almost all day. A nurse dropped off the sheet of results and told us that everything would be explained once the doctor came in." She went on. "Another hour-ish went by and the doctor came in and that was when things started to get weird."

"Weird how?" Papa asked next.

I noticed then he was still facing the sister but was staring down at the floor, zoned out. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me. I gave him a questioning glare and he just shook his head and looked back at Sarah.

"Well, she came into the room and picked up my chart. After glancing at it she sort of shook her head like something was wrong." Sarah continued. "So obviously I asked and was told that according to the bloodwork I had trace amounts of demon blood in mine and that it couldn't be right. She wasn't a blood specialist so she just assumed it could have been ghoul blood, like from when I was scratched."

"Then another doctor came in. He was more trained to help ghouls and as soon as he saw the sheet he said it was definitely not ghoul blood and that I should be retested. He assumed that the processing equipment might not have been properly cleaned." She went on. Papa was still paying attention and so was I. I knew the gist of this story but hearing it more deeply explained was interesting.

"So they left and Elana and I were like what the Hell? We waited around another hour before a nurse returned to take more blood from me." She said. "They took double the amount, saying one batch would be processed here and the other batch they were sending out."

"Where do they send it?" I asked, having no idea. "Surely it has to be someplace close, if it was sent back so quickly."

"I haven't a damned clue." Sarah said.

"A sister hospital in Hell." Papa said. "It's part of the same system that we use here, but better adapted to treatment of demons."

"How do you know this?" Sarah asked, laughing.

"I'm smarter than I look." Papa said, a flicker of his usual happy self in his eyes. "I was there when I was seven years old."

"You never told me you've been to Hell." I said.

"It never came up." He replied. "And to be honest, it's an offshoot of Hell, it's not particularly safe for humans to be there but being half demon, I could withstand the difference in pressure and oxygen concentration. I never left the building."

"I always forget you're not completely human." Sarah giggled.

"Yeah, well I don't like to advertise that side of me." He snapped. The glazed and saddened look in his eyes returned.

Sarah looked at me and I shrugged. I had no idea why he kept snapping.

"So keep going." Papa encouraged, level tone back in place.

"Well, the double dose of blood they took, in addition to the first batch earlier in the day I was quite literally drained. They set me up in an overnight room, gave me plenty of snacks and juice and poked me with more needles and IV bags." She said. "I was told then it was best I stay the night so as much as I wanted to come home, I trusted them. I was much too weak to go without overnight observation so I stayed. Elana stayed with me until she started to fall asleep. I sent her back here, told her I would be fine on my own and to be fair, I was. At least for the night."

The sound of keys jingling and the front door opening made Sarah stop talking. It was Elana.

"I'm so fucking exhausted and I want this damned school year to end! I'm going to jab Elias Smithers in the eye with a pencil if he doesn't stop acting like a tawt..." Elana complained quite loudly as she thunked her school bag onto the entryway table. "Oh! You're not alone." She said, noticing Papa and I on the sofa. Her face flushed deep red.

"Good afternoon Elana." I said with a wave.

Papa never took his eyes off Sarah.

"I was just telling Papa about what happened with Imperator." Sarah explained.

"Alright my love. I'm just going to take a quick shower, I'll join you guys in twenty minutes." Elana said and slipped into the bedroom.

"Then what happened?" Papa asked, tone pushy. "I can't deal with these distractions." He muttered under his breath but I heard him clearly. It wasn't like him at all.

"After Elana left me for the night I tried to get some sleep. I couldn't and was bored so I called Cardi. He was so kind, offering to come see me even after he was already in bed." Sarah said.

"Were you in bed alone?" Papa asked, looking at me and I saw a flash of envy. He didn't sound amused or playful as he tended to be.

"Yes." I snapped. I'd just about had it with his mood. I shifted further away from him, just enough so I wasn't touching him but not too far to make the move obvious.

"Anyway." Sarah sighed and the look on her face was expressive of her picking up on the tension between Papa and I. She said nothing on the matter. "I got off the phone. Ate a bit then finally fell asleep. And, this bit, Cardi doesn't know. It's been a few days so detailed information is just gone but I remember having nightmares. I cannot tell you what about but I do remember waking up with a feeling of dread and despair."

"Do you think the nightmares were similar to your usual ones, about the ghouls?" I asked.

Sarah shook her head no. "I remember those nightmares, quite vividly. That's why I used to drink all the time; I drank to forget." She said, very serious expression on her face. "This was different. I wasn't so much scared as I was unsettled."

"I'm sorry." I whispered sympathetically.

"And you remember nothing about them?" Papa asked, a bit harsh and rushed. "Then why bother bringing them up?" He muttered.

"That's enough." I said, I couldn't keep it shut up anymore. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I shouted at Papa.

"I told you. Nothing. I'm fine." He shouted back.

"Bullshit. You're saying things that are not appropriate or very nice. You've been acting this way all afternoon. What in Satan's name is your problem?" I said, getting up from the sofa. I was very tempted to leave but I stayed for the benefit of Sarah and Elana. "If you're pissed off at me, admit it. Do not keep being a straight up jackass to everyone else."

Papa got up and stood right in front of me. His eyes met mine and we just stared at one another, neither of us taking the opportunity to speak first. I was angry at him and I could just tell that he was feeling very much the same. I bit my tongue to stop myself from saying something regrettable. I wanted to leave, without Papa. Again, however, I stayed for the sake of the sisters.

I sighed heavily and sat back down on the sofa, closing my eyes. I tried to block everything out.

"Are you alright Copia?" I heard Sarah ask but I didn't answer her. "Hey?"

"Clearly he isn't." Papa snapped at her.

"What's your deal?" She asked him. "The only thing that's clear to me is that you're being an asshole and upsetting him." I heard her shift and get up from her chair. "You're starting to get on my nerves too. What the Hell is wrong with you?"

I opened one eye, peeking up at the two of them. Sarah had moved closer to where Papa was standing and was looking down at him.

"I'm fine. Why does everyone think there is something wrong with me?" He said.

"There is something wrong with you Alessandro." I whispered, speaking up before Sarah could. I opened my other eye and looked up at him from my seat.

"And what do you think is so wrong with me Raffaele?" He asked, tone dripping with bitterness. "Please, tell me."

"You're not acting right." I said, voice starting to shake. I stopped talking, worried the shaky tone would lead to tears.

"You think I'm mad at you." He whispered, stepping closer until he was standing right over me. "You think I'm jealous. I'm not either."

"Then why are you acting like this?" I asked, taking a shallow breath. "Can you really not see how your behavior since returning has been bordering on insane?"

"Are you calling me crazy?" He snapped.

"No. I'm not calling you anything Alessandro. But your moods are flipped up and down in almost fluid nature. You can't keep a state of mind longer than two minutes. I can't understand what the Hell is going on with you. You're not yourself." I said and was unable to stop the tears from spilling over my cheeks.

The sight of my tears must have clicked Papa's mind back into reality as he suddenly dropped down to look me in the eyes. He tried to meet my eyes and after a failed attempt to avoid him, I found myself looking back into his.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Are you?" I asked, sniffling. I wanted to believe him but with how the day was going I feared his mood changing yet again.

"Yes, of course I am." He whispered and he reached up to wipe my right cheek free of tears.

I was tempted to push his hand away but I didn't. I wanted to believe this was all out of his control and I was really concerned with where it had all come from. I dreaded the thought that this sort of behavior would last throughout the honeymoon and worse, beyond that.

"Fine." I said quietly and leaned into his touch. "You should apologize to Sarah as well."

"I will." He said, just as quietly. "Once I'm sure that you're okay." He took my hand and I let him, holding onto him. His touch was warm, just as it had always been.

"I'm fine." I replied. "I'm worried but I'm fine. Please apologize to our friend and please try and control yourself. This isn't like you and I don't like it."

Papa stayed down on the floor, knelt down in front of me. He kept his hand wrapped around mine. He looked back and up at Sarah.

"I'm sorry Sarah." He said. "Truly, not just because Cardi told me to say it. I- fuck, I don't know what's wrong with me. I didn't mean to be an asshole."

"I guess I can forgive you." Sarah said. "And yeah, you are being an asshole, but we can move past it."

I watched him nod. I could only see the side of his face from the angle in which he was positioned. I could see he was crying.

"What the Hell is wrong with me?" He asked, voice cracking and he just broke down.

It wasn't like Papa to show such vulnerability, even among close friends. It was quite apparent that something wasn't right. We had to figure that out. Now it wasn't only Sarah who had been displaying strange behaviors, it was Papa as well. I didn't know what we were going to do.  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	17. Stop With The Hints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copia tells Papa about his dream.  
> Dinner with friends.  
> A major surprise at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and the lovely comments last chapter. They meant a lot 🖤

I stood a few moments more, letting the water rinse away the last of the sudsy soap from my body. The shower had been not only beneficial in getting me clean but it helped me relax after a very trying afternoon. It was leisurely and calm, the opposite of how time visiting Sarah had been. I had a lavender candle burning on the vanity counter, filling the room with its relaxing scent. It wasn't often I burned scented candles, with the rats and everything, so the occasional time I did was usually in the bath or shower. Deciding I was done, I reached for the knobs and turned off the faucet. I stood there in the warm steam for another minute or two.

Eventually, I stepped out of the shower and reached for my towel. I gave my body a once over, just to sop up the big droplets before wrapping the towel around my hips. I moved towards the vanity and reached to wipe the steam off the mirror. It fogged right back up, as my shower had been on the hot side. I did manage to catch a little glimpse of my reflection before it faded into a hazy shape. I looked exhausted and run down. At least the outside matched the inside feeling. I bent over and blew out the candle before I forgot to.

I picked up my toothbrush, planning to brush my teeth, when a sound from the main room caught my attention. I was suddenly filled with a sense of deja vu and hurried to the bathroom door. With my toothbrush still in hand I pulled open the door and was greeted with the cool sensation from the living room's central air. However, the room appeared empty. I heard the sound again, and it was definitely coming from the rat's room. It was a definite sense of deja vu, I was brought back to that dream I had the night before. I braced myself to avoid a fright.

"Hello?" I called out and there wasn't any reply. "Alessandro?" I tried next. I thought he'd gone to take a nap after our not so pleasant visit with Sarah so I didn't expect a reply. If not him, who was in there?

Gripping the fold in the towel, to keep it up, I stepped out into the room and made my way across the empty space towards the small room that housed the rats. My feet were still wet, making my footfalls just a hint louder than normal. My hands were shaking. It was a little bit nerves and a little bit fear. I called out my husband's name once more. A figure popped into view, suddenly and as I screamed, I flung the toothbrush towards it in a panic and was answered with laughter.

"Throwing things at me now Raffaele?" It was Papa. I don't know why my brain didn't immediately recognize him. "I did say I was sorry for my actions earlier."

"Ah shit. I'm, I don't know why I did that." I said, feeling embarrassed by my reflexive reaction. "I, uh, I thought you were trying to get some sleep before dinner tonight."

"Eh, you couldn't do much damage with a tiny rod of plastic anyway." Papa said and stepped over the toothbrush and moved closer to me. "I tried but couldn't sleep and I didn't think you'd want my company in the shower."

He was right about that. I was still coming down from my earlier agitated state, I'd probably have lost my shit if he tried to come into the bathroom. "Is your head feeling better?" I asked, voice calm and collected. I could still feel my heart racing from the little scare. I looked at him, half an arms distance away.

"Better yes, but it still hurts." He replied, touching his right temple. "Just here, more than an ache. Anyway, I wanted to see the rats, it was not my intention to scare you darling." He was speaking quietly.

"It's fine. I'm fine." I said, shaking my head. I didn't feel fine. It wasn't his fault though. It was all that dream from the night before. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything you want Raffaele." He said and traced his finger down the middle of my chest, stopping just below my ribs.

His touch was warm and didn't upset me as much as I thought it might. I put my hand over the back of his, holding onto him. I looked down at the floor, then back up to meet his eyes. They looked normal, not dazed or distant as they'd been earlier. I was hoping whatever had gotten into him was past us, but I had a sinking feeling it wasn't.

"Do you remember, back before you left for the tour, you woke up from a nightmare? We were on the sofa and you told me that we were in danger, that we were going to die." I said. "I told you it was just a dream."

His lips twitched, turning down at the corners for just a moment. His tongue poked out and he licked over his lips as he nodded. "Yes, I remember that." He whispered. "I can't forget it."

I tightened my grip on his hand, pulling it off my torso and turning my own to hold his more comfortably. "I think I had a similar dream, Alessandro." I said. "A hooded man, came out of that room," I pointed to the place he'd just come from. "And told me that we were all in danger. He, uh, he said someone was out to kill our kind."

Papa just stared at me. I tried to get a jist of what was going on in his head but his expression was still and unreadable. I licked my lips and continued, seeing as he said nothing.

"I didn't understand it. What did he mean our kind? Clergy? Satanists? I'm at a loss here." I said, starting to get myself worked up. "Who in the Hell would want to kill us? I stopped those ghouls. We stopped them Alessandro, who wants to kill us now?" I was crying. It was only tears.

"Omega." Papa whispered.

"What?" I sniffled. "Why would he want to kill us?" I asked. His answer made no sense.

"Not kill us Raffaele. The man in your dream; it was Omega." He said and reached the hand not held in mine to wipe away my tears.

"How could you possibly know that?" I asked. The question came out like I was angry. I was definitely not angry and don't know why my voice did what it did.

"Our dreams were not similar." He said, pulling me against him and started to pet over my hair. "They were the same." He whispered, resting his chin on the top of my head. "I had that same dream Raffaele. It felt, oh Lucifer, it felt so real."

Papa's words chilled me. My whole body shuddered. I believed that he was right. I thought I'd recognized the voice but at that time, I'd been too frightened to make the connection. I took a step back, looking into my husband's eyes.

"How could we have the same dream?" I asked. "That's more than a coincidence, isn't it?"

"I don't think it was a dream." He answered. "I don't know what any of this means but I truly believe that we might be in real danger and that Omega is trying to warn us."

"But he's in Hell." I said, trying to connect the dots in my mind. Not a single thing about this made any sense.

"And the line between this world and that world is thinnest here, in the church." Papa said. "That's why my family built it here."

"I don't understand any of this." I said.

"I don't either." Papa said. "But I think, I really do think that our dreams are messages. Maybe Omega can't return from Hell, but he's doing what he can to help."

"He helped Sarah, back when she was kidnapped. Do you think her problems are connected to all this?" I whispered.

"It, well, uh, they might be." He said, face taking a whole journey as he thought of a reply. "I mean, I cannot know that for sure but it makes a lot of sense, I think."

I nodded my head. It did make sense. The connection, not the entire situation.

"Do you think the ghouls, the ones we killed, would have anything to do with this too?" I asked.

"I don't know." Papa said. "We will figure this out. I will call Dante and see if he's heard from our cousin yet."

"Who is trying to kill us?" I said, holding back tears.

Papa wrapped his arms around me and I relaxed against him, nuzzling the base of his throat. "I don't know Raffaele." He whispered into my hair. "We will figure this out and I won't let anyone hurt you."

"What if they hurt you?" I whispered. "I can't bear the thought of you hurt again."

"They won't hurt me. I won't let them hurt you, even emotionally." He said. "I promise you that."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, knowing quite well that there was no way he could prevent the unknown.

"I won't let anything happen to either of us because I can't bear the thought of being without you." He whispered and I felt him press a little kiss against my forehead.

I started to cry most heavily. It meant the world to me knowing that he still felt as strongly as I did about us being together. His jealous behavior earlier in the day really shook my belief temporarily. That moment, hearing his words and being held close really made me feel better about the entire situation. I believed his words and was reminded that we'd overcome threats on our lives before and I was confident we could do it all again.

Taking a step back, I sniffed and wiped my eyes. "What about dinner tonight?" I asked, looking at my husband. "Are we still going?"

"Yes. We are still going." Papa said. "I am not so sure that the danger we are facing is immediate that we cannot enjoy a night out with our friends."

"Do we tell them?" I asked next. My mind was kicked into overdrive.

"Not tonight Raffaele." He whispered and stepped closer to me once more. "Tonight, we enjoy life." He murmured and pressed his lips into mine.

I kissed him back, sinking myself against him, wrapping him up in my arms. The touch of his lips melted away the last lingering anger I was feeling that day. My heart started to race again, but for an entirely different reason.

"And the honeymoon?" I whispered, breaking the kiss to take a breath.

"We leave tomorrow morning." He whispered back and kissed me hard and deep. I moaned into him and moved my arms up around his neck as I felt him lift me up into his arms. My legs wrapped around his hips as my towel fell to the floor.

I thought about how we had an hour to go before having to meet our friends. I was very sure how that hour was going to be spent as Papa carried me through the living room and into our bedroom.

●♡•---------------•♡•

There were six of us that met at Giovanni's that evening. It was quickly becoming our most frequented spot, not that it hadn't already been a favorite of ours for a long time. We had to take two cars, mine being just too small for six. I could fit five, snuggly, but we decided it best to split into two groups. I drove myself, Papa, Elana and Sarah. Alicia drove herself and Special. We'd left the church at the same time so it wasn't as if we ended up waiting long for the other car.

We spent little time lingering in the parking lot, having said our greetings and the like before we piled into the cars. We hurried inside and found the place rather crowded. We waited a few minutes before we were taken to our seats.

The warm spring evening was just perfect. We sat at one of only four tables on the back patio and only one other had been occupied by a family of four (all that I recognized as members of the Satanic congregation). We took our seats and placed our orders rather quickly. All of us drank sodas, staying sober for the night to show our support for Sarah. Between us, we devoured two baskets of bread before the arrival of our appetizers that Papa insisted we get.

Despite the issues between Papa and I being resolved before dinner, I had expected a night of tension and awkward moments but nothing of that went on. There was no sign of jealousy from Papa, even as I chose to sit myself next to Special. There was no ill feelings between Papa and Sarah after the incredibly bad visit that afternoon. It was an evening of good conversation, laughter and despite our better judgement, plenty of jabs at Sister Imperator's expense. We didn't know who could be listening in.

"So the big honeymoon is finally one sleep away." Elana said, nibbling at the last of the fried mozzarella slices. "Has Papa given in and told you where you're going yet?"

"He has not." I said and turned to my husband, who was sitting on the other side of me. "And don't you dare tell me. I'm actually quite excited for the surprise after weeks of trying to get an answer out of you."

"I will not utter a word Raffaele." Papa said and smiled as he set his hand against my lower back.

"You guys are bringing me back a present, right?" Sarah said.

"Not if you keep asking." I shot back, only teasing. She'd said such things before and I tried not to worry at her new frequent habit of repeating herself. I told myself tonight was for enjoyment, not worry.

"Well, I'm just making sure." She said with a grin.

"Y-you d-don't have t-to get m-me any-anything." Alicia said and took a forkful of meat stuffed rice ball off her plate and brought it to her mouth.

"Nonsense. You're all getting gifts." Papa said. "I like you all too much."

"Bring me back some coffee." Special said, running his tail along my thigh. "I like when you guys do that. Coffee from your travels are the best gifts."

I looked over at him with a little smile. I reached out and wiped some sauce off his lips with my thumb. His mask was still tilted up, as he was picking at his plate of leftover appetizer bits. He grinned at me and quickly licked my thumb.

"You guys shouldn't be picking your own gifts." I said. "It spoils the surprise."

"We've done it once, Special." Papa said. "We've only ever once brought you back some coffee. How would you even know its the best gift?"

"I enjoyed it very much." The ghoul said with a smile. "I don't need anything else."

"G-gifts aren't s-su-supposed to b-be Wh-what you n-need Sp-special." Alicia said and picked up her soda and took a drink. "Th-they're s-supposed to, um, supposed to b-be a th-thing th-that re-reminds th-the g-guys of, um, y-you."

"Does coffee not remind you of me Cardinal Copia?" Special asked.

I laughed. "It does. If you want coffee so badly, of course we will bring you home a bag." I said.

"Good." The ghoul said and leaned over to press a quick kiss to my cheek.

"What if where they go doesn't have good coffee?" Elana asked.

"There is no such thing, Sister Elana!" Special exclaimed.

"Oh. There is some pretty terrible coffee out there." Sarah said. "Believe me."

The ghoul crossed his arms and huffed out a sigh. It was as if the news of bad coffee shocked him.

"Where is our food?" Papa asked, tone slipping into annoyance. "I'm fucking starving."

I turned to him and put my hand on his shoulder, petting his chest with my fingers of the other hand. "I'm sure it's coming soon." I said calmly, hoping settled him down.

It seemed to work for the moment and he nodded.

"Did they forget to feed you on tour or something Papa?" Sarah asked and tossed a garlic roll across the table at him.

"I don't want this." He snapped and threw it back.

"Oh boy." Sarah muttered.

I thought the very same thing. I closed my eyes and said a quiet prayer to the master below, that Papa would calm down. The last thing I wanted, the last thing we needed, was for him to make a scene.

"You can have what's left on my plate Papa." Special offered, pushing his dish past me towards my husband.

"I don't want your shitty scraps." Papa whispered and the look on Special's face was like his feelings were hurt. I watched Alicia take the ghoul's hand.

"Stop this right now." I said, looking Papa right in the eyes. My voice was quiet but firm. I was not about to let him ruin what was turning out to be a wonderful evening between close friends.

"No." He said and glared at me. "I'm hungry and I'm angry and I'm-" He stopped suddenly.

"Why are you so angry?" I asked, touching his cheek, wondering to myself if it was the best idea.

"I don't know." He whispered, dropping his gaze to the table top. He reached out and plucked a half eaten meatball off Special's plate. "I'm just so angry right now." He popped the food into his mouth.

"Close your eyes and take a few deep breaths." I said, tracing along his jawline with my fingers. "Think of good things, Alessandro. You're home with me. You're among friends. There's nothing to be angry about."

"I know there's nothing to be angry about Raffaele." He spat, pushing my hand away from his face.

I could hear the other four chatting behind me, but my focus was on Papa and I was trying to figure out what had made him so upset.

"I am worried about you Alessandro." I whispered, putting my hand back on his cheek.

"Yeah." He sighed, letting my hand stay there. He dropped his eyes to the floor. "I think I am too."

Our main dishes came to the table and we all fell back into pleasant conversation as we ate.

"So, have you two packed yet?" Elana asked, twisting her fork into her fettuccini alfredo. "You'll be gone for what, two weeks?"

"Yes. Two weeks." Papa replied, talking with his mouth full. Half his baked ravioli with extra mozzarella already gone. He'd eaten it as if he were a man starving for days.

"I haven't packed yet." I said and set my fork down. I was quite enjoying my lobster risotto but needed a break as I was starting to get full. "I don't quite know what I should pack, as the destination is unknown."

"Pack everything." Sarah said, also speaking with her mouthful. "Or don't pack. I'm sure Papa would treat you to a whole new wardrobe." She teased.

"I would." Papa said and took another forkful of his food.

"Maybe you can pack light." Special said. His rare steak was gone, only the bone left on his plate along side the broccoli he didn't touch.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll be naked half the time anyway." Sarah added.

I smiled. "I'm packing tonight." I said. "I don't need a new wardrobe and I'm sure I'll require some clothes at some point in our trip."

"Don't be so sure Raffaele." Papa teased and gave my thigh a squeeze under the table.

Alicia was sitting there, eating quietly. She was the one in our group who always ate the slowest. I looked over at her and wondered why she wasn't taking part in the tablewide banter.

"You doing alright, Alicia?" I asked.

"You're being awfully quiet." Elana commented.

"I am, um I am o-okay." Alicia said and smiled at us. "J-just in, um, in m-my head uh, a b-bit."

"Does your food taste alright my pretty Sister Alicia?" Special asked and touched his girlfriend's arm.

"It, um, it's g-good." She whispered.

We all fell back into silence, finishing up our meal and Special was sitting quietly drinking a coffee he had ordered as our main course was dropped off.

"Pack for summer, Raffaele." Papa said, seemingly out of nowhere. The topic had died several moments before.

"Okay." I said with a quiet laugh. "I will do so."

"Oi! That counts as a hint." Sarah said, voice loud, and she was pointing at Papa.

"No it doesn't." He said calmly.

"It kind of does." I said and smiled at him.

"Well, we know it's not the southern hemisphere." Sarah said.

"Not entirely true." Elana said. "They could head south but be close enough to the equator and it's still warm."

"S-so it, um, it's n-not An-antarctica." Alicia whispered with a laugh.

"No. Definitely not." Papa said with a silly grin.

"Oh, there goes your shot at seeing penguins." Sarah giggled.

"Why would I want to see penguins?" I asked.

"Dunno. They're cute?" Sarah replied.

"And, um, and d-dressed so, um, s-so f-formally." Alicia giggled.

"You could see penguins in the zooplace." Special said.

"It's just called a zoo." Elana said, masking her laughter. "Not zooplace."

"No. I'm pretty confident it's called a zooplace." The ghoul replied.

"I-it's n-not." Alicia whispered and pet him on the shoulder. "E-elana is, um, c-correct. It, um, j-just a z-zoo."

"Oops." Special said and shrugged his shoulders.

"No zoos where we are going." Papa replied and pushed his plate to the center of the table. He'd finished off his ravioli. He reached across me to start picking the untouched broccoli from Special's plate.

"Oh my Satan, stop with the hints." I giggled, poking Papa in the side.

"Stop poking me." He snapped but went right back into a calm state as he finished off the vegetables.

"Are we getting desserts?" Sarah asked.

"Yes." Papa shouted.

"I, um, I am t-too full." Alicia said.

"If it's not ice cream, I'm good for dessert." Special said.

"Okay, two servings of ice cream for Special." Sarah said and poked her tongue out at the ghoul.

He stuck his tongue right back out at her and Alicia laughed quietly.

"Sure, why not?" Both Elana and I replied.

"I'm going to want a coffee." I added, leaning back in my chair, getting comfortable as I let my dinner digest.

"They don't serve coffee." Sarah teased. It was clear she was in a joking mood that evening.

"Special is drinking a cup right now." Elana said and rolled her eyes. She was smiling.

"My cup is actually empty right now." Special clarified.

"Someone get him a new cup now." I said with a laugh.

"I'll wave the waitress over." Papa said and stuck his hand up in the air. "Clear up this mess and order drinks before we decide what's for dessert."

The waitress came over and began the task of clearing off the table, stacking up plates and bowls to make room for the next course. We all ordered coffee, even Alicia. She hoped the added caffeine would make her feel less run down. She'd been exhausted.

"So, are we going our separate ways after all this is done?" Elana asked, shifting her chair back so she could properly give her body a stretch.

"Why? Would you like to have a party tonight?" I asked, looking across at her with a grin on my face.

"Yes! A party." Sarah exclaimed.

"I mean, maybe not a party but I'm having a good time together and I thought maybe we could continue." Elana said.

"Sure." Papa whispered. "Let's all meet back upstairs in our chambers."

"But I need to pack." I said, though I was keen on the idea of more time with our friends.

"Pack afterwards." Sarah said.

"I can help you pack." Special offered.

"I can only imagine what that suitcase would look like." Elana said with a laugh.

"I think that should happen." Papa said with a laugh. "Perhaps you four can do the packing for us, and it will be a surprise when we get there."

"That sounds awful." I said with a sigh.

"I think it sounds fun." Sarah said.

"You would." Elana said. "I'm thinking Papa is just trying to get us to do his work for him." She didn't sound upset with the idea.

"Well how else am I to enjoy my own party if I'm stuck packing?" Papa said.

"P-pack y-your own b-bag." Alicia said, looking across from Papa, she was sat furthest away from him. "W-we're not, um, we-we're n-not d-doing it f-for y-you."

Papa pointed his fork at Alicia. "You, pretty girl, are feisty." He said. "I like that."

The waitress returned and asked what we'd order for dessert. We each got something, Special insisted he'd share his with Alicia.

"It's always the quiet ones you have to look out for. Feisty or deadly." Sarah said and looked at Alicia with a toothy grin. "I'm kidding of course. We like you a lot Alicia."

"I, um, I know y-you are, um, kidding." Alicia said with a smile. She had her hand in Special's and the two rested them against the table. "I, um, I l-like y-you g-guys too."

"I'm glad you like us." I said. "Would be awkward at this point if you didn't." I chuckled softly.

"Yeah, I'm sort of glad we're all friends." Sarah said, a bit more seriously than she normally spoke. "I love you all and I just don't know what I'd do without you in my life."

"Oh Satan, my dear wife is going all soft on us." Elana teased.

"Oi!" Sarah exclaimed. "I'm being serious. This table is full of all my favorite people," She looked at Special, "And ghoul. I mean, yeah, we've been through a lot of shit together and if it wasn't the group of us we'd never have done it. So I love you and I thank you."

"That's very kind of you to say Sarah." Papa said. "You guys are my favorite too."

"I'd like to add your brother to the mix. He's not here but very much an important part of our group." Elana said.

"Yeah, oki doki. I guess you may count him." Papa said with a roll of his eyes and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I like people but you are my favorite people." Special said. "I like you more than coffee."

"Y-you're t-tolerable." Alicia joked and Special fake pouted at her.

"You're tolerable too my pretty Sister Alicia." He said and ruffled her hair.

The desserts arrived and we ate in silence. I loved all the food at Giovanni's but they really did make the best desserts. Papa scarfed down his tiramisu and started picking away at pieces of my chocolate cake. I didn't mind sharing.

Once we were done with our desserts and finished off the last of our coffee, Papa got up to settle the bill. We decided to head back to the church and meet upstairs shortly after arrival.

The drive home was done a little differently. I took Papa home and Elana and Sarah went in Alicia's car with her and Special.

The ride was quiet. I didn't turn the stereo on. I almost thought that Papa had fallen asleep. I knew he was still awake when he reached for my hand and wrapped his fingers around mine. I glanced over at him and smiled. I squeezed his hand and continued to hold it. My other hand held firmly to the wheel as we drove back through the forest towards the church. I didn't mind driving one handed during the warmer months. It meant there was no threat of ice so I could be slightly less cautious.

"zqacafa zqacasafajaqa zavala zgafajaqaca zbara zoafasala zsafajayA" Papa said, gazing out the front windshield, not looking at me.

"zba zjaxa zravassla zqacabara zbara zjayy zxala zeajapayaqA" I replied, completely unaware of what I'd just done.  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	18. This Isn't How Friends Behave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions run high between the friends and an uncharacteristically bad fight breaks out. Can they find the cause and have a pleasant evening together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted a day later than planned. I went and got sick again. Next chapter will be up tomorrow or Friday.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Your comments give me life. I love you guys.
> 
> I promise some good days are coming soon for the characters.

I was in the bedroom, standing at the foot of the bed. A large, half packed suitcase was open on the mattress in front of me. I was staring down into it, keeping a mental checklist that I had the essentials in there. Behind me, Papa's suitcase was already packed, zipped up and leaning against the wall behind the door. He'd packed quickly, before our friends came up after our dinner. After getting back to the church, Papa and I had come upstairs alone. He was out in the living room, entertaining Elana and Alicia.

"No. I'm not bringing that." I said to Sarah who was picking through my dresser and showing me things that she thought I might bring along on my trip. "That's not even mine." I said as she tossed me one of Papa's shirts. I tossed it back.

"I think you should bring it all, Cardinal Copia." Special said. He was lounging against the pillows on my bed. His mask was set down on my night table and his shoes were out in the living room.

"Special, bringing everything is just impractical." Sarah said, walking over to the bed with a stack of neatly folded tee shirts.

"Yeah, I was told to pack for summer." I said. "Not much of my wardrobe is summer so I'm not packing it all. There's no reason for it."

"Well, what if Papa is deceiving you?" The ghoul asked. "Playing a trick of sorts, to throw you off one last time."

I looked at Special then turned to Sarah, reaching to take the pile from her hands. He had a point. I started to feel overwhelmed. "What if that's what is happening? What if I pack the wrong things?" I said. "What if I need long sleeves and my cape?"

"Well, did you watch your husband pack? Surely he would have packed for summer since he knows the true destination." Sarah replied.

"Of course I didn't watch him. I was tending to the rats and making sure Asmodeus was fed so he'd not be cranky when you guys arrived." I said as I flipped through the shirts and added a few to the suitcase. I set the others on the end of the bed to put away later.

"I suppose, Cardinal Copia, that you can trust him then. Pack for summer." Special said.

"That's what I'm doing." I said and wandered over to the dresser to grab an assortment of socks and boxer shorts.

"Do you have a bathing suit?" Sarah asked, walking up behind me. I felt her poke me in the side and I reflexively giggled.

"I do not." I said. "I suppose I should buy one when we get there."

"Or just swim naked." Special said with a flirty grin. His tail flicked forward.

"I am, uh, I am not going to do that." I whispered, blushing.

Sarah laughed and said, "What if no one was around Cardi? Just you and Papa, you wouldn't do it?"

"I don't know." I said, giving a long think about it. Maybe if it was just us I'd say yes.

"Don't you like other people to see you naked Cardinal Copia?" Special asked, stretching his long leg out to nudge me with his socked foot.

"Only you, my sweet." I said and knocked his foot away.

"And Papa, I hope?" Sarah teased.

"Well, that goes without saying." I said with a smile. "I think I'm almost done with this." I added, pointing to the suitcase.

"Good." Special said with a yawn. "We need to start having fun or I'm going to fall asleep."

"I never asked you to help with this, you know." I said. "You could be out there with the others if you wanted."

"I know this Cardinal Copia." He said and pushed himself up onto his knees. He crawled closer to me. "I'm not going to get to see you for two weeks. I wanted to spend as much time with you before you go."

"You're very sweet my precious ghoul." I whispered and leaned over to kiss him. I put my hands against the sides of his face and he wrapped his arms around my neck.

Sarah made an obviously fake and loud gagging sound as Special and I kissed. I mumbled shut up and Special flipped her off. She burst into a fit of laughter.

I stepped away and reached to close my suitcase. I was about to zip it shut when something occurred to me. "Oh!" I said aloud, realizing I'd forgotten to pack something.

"Hey Special, look, Cardi had a thought." Sarah joked.

"Cardinal Copia thinks a lot." Special said, clearly missing the sarcastic jab at me.

"I do think. Quite often." I said and hurried over to the closet in the corner of the room. I opened the door and stepped inside. I came back out balancing my cane on my arm and had a small zippered case in my hands.

"Plan on busting your ankle again, are ya?" Sarah asked.

"No." I said, flushing slightly. In my excitement, I didn't quite think it through. Why on earth would I pack these things in front of my friends.

"He's going to bust Papa's ass, Sister Sarah." Special said with a shiteating grin. I turned beet red.

"Oh you animal." Sarah giggled. My deep blush made it damned near impossible to deny what Special had just said.

"Well, maybe that's what it's for." I said. "Or maybe I'm just being extra precautionary. I do tend to lose my footing from time to time."

"Bullshit. Papa likes to be spanked. We all know this Cardi." Sarah said. "Satan, we didn't need to know but trust me, we know. So what's in the case?"

"None of your business Sarah." I said.

The loud shrieking of Sister Alicia cut through the chambers and the three of us rushed out of the room in a collective state of panic. The panic eased once the shrieks were followed up with her laughter and quiet growls from Papa.

Alicia was laying, stretched out on the further sofa. Papa was laying on top of her, knees hugging her curvy hips. He had his face buried against her neck, licking and sucking at her skin. The sister was gasping and starting to moan. I couldn't turn away. His hands were up her shirt and she gripped tightly to his upper arms.

"Um, where is Elana?" Sarah said, as if seeing the two on the sofa hadn't phased her in the least.

"I don't know." I said, looking away from Papa and Alicia long enough to notice Special staring at them with his mouth wide open. He was starting to drool. I reacted similarly myself, not drooling but I was mesmerized; the scene was rather enticing.

"P-papa." Alicia sighed, arching her small body up and against him. "O-oh f-fuck."

"zxala ziafajapaqabaeapaya znabaqahacA zba znabayy zeapahaza zlavapa zqavawabadacaqA" Papa said, sitting up and grinding his hips against the sister's.

Alicia's eyes opened, fear in them and she pushed Papa, struggling to get him away. "Wh- what did y-you j-ju-just say t-to me?" She asked.

I rushed over to them and pulled Papa off her. "Alessandro, what the Hell?" I asked, a bit breathless from the energy it took to pull him back. I had no clue what was going on.

"zeapahaza" Papa said, turning his head to look back at me. In his eyes, I saw anger.

Special had gone to Alicia's side, whispering to her, but what I didn't know. She looked confused but not entirely upset.

"Alessandro?" I whispered, stroking over his back. I tried to calm his anger.

"Get away from me." He said and pulled away from my grasp.

I stumbled back and I just didn't know what to do or say. I watched as Papa moved across the room and right to the middle. He stopped and stared at me. I stared back. Neither of us spoke a word.

"Are you alright Alicia?" I asked, taking a second to look back at the girl.

"Y-yes, um, I, um, a-am C-cardinal C-copia." She said. "I-it, um, w-was all, all g-good un-until h-his w-wo-words s-startled, um, m-me."

I felt bad she'd been startled but was deeply relieved to know that what had been going on was mutual.

"Cardinal Copia?" Special said, getting up from his spot beside Alicia.

"What?" I snapped, suddenly filled with inexplicable rage. I hadn't meant to yell and the look on Special's face caused my heart to break. "Special." I whispered, stepping closer to the ghoul. "I- I'm sorry. I don't know why I just did that."

"P-papa j-just s-sp-spoke S-s-satanen." Alicia said. "Wh-when, um, d-did th-that st-start?"

"He's been doing that." Sarah whispered. I'd forgotten she was there. "And has anyone seen my wife?"

Elana was still missing from the room.

"Sh-she, um, she w-went to, um, she." Alicia started but stopped and sighed in frustration. "Sh-she'll b-be b-back."

"You should talk, you started it!" Papa yelled at Sarah. "You speak it all the damned time."

"Fuck off." Sarah snapped in reply. "It's out of my control and you know it."

"Yeah, I know it." Papa said sarcastically.

"Are you implying that I'm in control of it?" Sarah said, taking strides to close the distance between them.

"Stop this, please." I said. "This is ridiculous." I laughed nervously. I was beginning to feel a panic attack coming on.

"Maybe you are." Papa said, completely ignoring my plea.

"You fucking prick." Sarah said. "Maybe you're in control of yourself speaking it. Or wait, maybe you're in control of all of this."

"Papa, Sarah, stop it. There's no reason you two should be making accusations." I said, yet they continued to shout at and over one another. "And no one is listening to me." I muttered.

"I'm listening Cardinal Copia." Special said.

I turned to him. "Stop calling me that! Stop fucking calling me that every single time." I yelled. "I hate it. I fucking hate it!"

Special looked at me and it looked as if he fought real hard to stop himself from crying. In the moment, I didn't care. I don't know why I didn't care but it was not happening.

"Lucifer below I wish you'd just start drinking again." Papa said, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at Sarah."You're an incredibly boring person when you're sober."

"Fuck off." Sarah snapped.

"Do not talk to her like that!" I shouted at Papa.

"D-don't t-talk to Sp-special like th-this C-cardinal C-copia." Alicia said, standing up and put her foot down. She put her arm around the ghoul, offering some level of comfort.

"No one asked you." I said, glaring down at her. "Literally no one."

"When did you get so nasty Cardi?" Sarah asked. "Spending too much time with your jerk of a husband."

"He's not a jerk." I said.

"Yes he is." Special said, voice tight as he was still visibly upset. "And, and so are you."

"Look, you dumb jerks." Sarah said, tone seething with heavy bitterness. "You upset Special. That's fucking low."

"Go fuck yourself." I shot back at her.

"Stop it!" The voice came from the other side of the room.

We all turned and looked towards the front door. Elana was standing there with a deck of cards in one hand and a basket of snacks in the other.

"What in the name of unholy Satan is going on here?" She shouted at us. I'd never seen her look that angry and disappointed at the same time.

"I… shit." I whispered. "I don't know."

"I leave for twenty minutes and come back to the five of you at war. This is ridiculous." Elana said. "You guys are friends for Lucifer's sake. I'm appalled."

She walked further into the room and looked at each of us in turn as she set down the items in her hand. We had all gone deathly quiet.

My mind was racing. She was absolutely right. What the Hell was happening? We were the best of friends. We were a mish-mosh family. What had gotten into us that we had suddenly found ourselves at each other's throats?

"Papa started talking in Satanen." Special said, the first of us to speak up. "He frightened Alicia with it and it just escalated, Sister Elana."

"Sarah started it." Papa said, raising his hand as if to make his point.

"zfawavapadacA" I said and suddenly all eyes were on me.

"Copia?" Elana whispered.

"Not you too." Special sighed.

I heard myself say it and I understood myself too. I didn't know what to make of it. According to Papa and Sarah, they had no recollection of speaking Satanen but I was fully aware when the word left my mouth.

"I don't know why I just said that." I said, and truly I didn't.

Papa took a few steps closer to me. He looked into my eyes. His anger had gone and I could see bewilderment in his face. "How long have you known you could speak this language?" He asked. There was no accusation in his tone.

"I can't." I whispered. I didn't speak Satanen, at least not before then to my knowledge.

"Clearly, you can." Elana stated. "You just did."

"I… Shit. I know what just happened but I swear, I don't know why. This hasn't happened before." I said. I could feel my anxiety creeping in faster. I got chills and little pin pricks radiating out from my spine.

"Do you know what you just said Car-" Special asked and stopped himself. He looked down at the floor.

My face fell, I frowned and felt the regret so deeply. I knew why he stopped. I had yelled at him for using my title. I told him I hated it. I didn't hate it. It was endearing. I loved any time he used my name. I had to fix it. I walked past Papa and right up to the ghoul. I touched his cheek, ever thankful he didn't pull away.

"I didn't mean what I said to you Special. Anything you call me, I don't mind. I love my name from your mouth, anything you wish to call me." I whispered, in place of a proper apology. "Please, please find it in yourself to forgive me. Please don't ever stop saying my name." My eyes teared up as I looked into his green eyes and he looked back into my mismatched pair.

"I forgive you Cardinal Copia." He whispered and put his claw over the back of my hand against his cheek.

I let out a deep breath, so anxious that he'd turn me away. "Thank you, Special." I sighed. "Thank you."

He pulled me into a brief kiss. I closed my eyes and started to cry, pouring my love for him into my return kiss. Eventually, I stepped back.

"Yeah, okay, that's real sweet." Sarah said, a little bitter. "But where is my apology?"

Papa turned and looked up at the sister. I watched him, keeping my close proximity to Special and Alicia.

"I will apologize but I'm not about to kiss you." Papa said, voice joking.

"I'm being serious you little shit." Sarah said. "Your words really fucking hurt me."

Papa's face shifted and he looked serious and sincere. "Sarah, I'm really sorry for what I said. It was uncalled for and honestly, I wouldn't forgive myself but I am deeply sorry for it. I'm very proud of your sobriety and I fully support you."

"Twice today Papa." Sarah started. "Twice today you stepped out of line and upset me."

"Yes. And there is nothing I can do to take my mistakes away but I can offer you something, anything to try and make this right." Papa said. "You are, well you are like a sister to me Sarah, and I don't want to jeopardize this relationship any further. Please, tell me how I can make it up to you."

"I don't want anything from you Papa." She said. "Nothing but your words that it won't happen again."

"You have them dear Sarah. You have my words. It will not happen again." Papa said, so deeply sincere about it. "You accept my apology, yes?"

"Yes. But," Sarah said. "Only because this entire situation is fucked. Well, that and I care a lot about you Papa and you are family to me too."

"We have to figure this out." I said, mainly because one of us needed to say it.

"Yes, we do." Elana said. "But there's not much we can do tonight."

"Well, when can we do something?" I asked.

"When you and Papa return." Elana said. "Hopefully you get a call back from Dante and we can get into contact with the First."

"Papa, Cardinal Copia." Special said. "What if this behavior doesn't improve?"

"Special, don't think like that." I said, clinging to my last hope that things didn't get worse.

"H-he's right, y-you kn-know." Alicia said. "I-if, um, th-this is all o-out of y-your control, wh-what's t-to s-say it, um, w-won't h-happen again?"

"We pray it won't." Papa said.

●♡•---------------•♡●

The rest of the evening and into the night, was awkward but not painfully so. We had all apologized to one another and exchanged hugs and promises to not let things escalate as they had. We were in agreement that friends and family sometimes fought but there was no reason why we should have been shouting and saying such hurtful things.

Papa made us all some coffees and teas while Elana set up a tray of fruits, nuts and cheeses for us to snack on. We'd learned that was where she'd disappeared to, heading back to her dorm to load up the basket with the savory treats.

We all knelt around the coffee table, playing a few rounds of poker. It was all in good fun until Papa decided it was time to play for real and start betting money instead of assorted cheese cuts. We called it quits once things got too intense, unwilling to risk another flare up of arguments.

"I think I want to go to bed." Elana said and collected the cards from each of our hands.

"You only say that because you're losing." Sarah teased and kissed her on the forehead.

"What can I say? I'm terrible at poker." Elana giggled.

"Yes, you were bad." Special said and picked up his mug, pouting when he found it empty.

"Want another?" I whispered, reaching for his mug.

"Yes please." He whispered.

"It'll cost ya." I said, grinning in a silly way.

"I have no money Cardinal Copia. Papa took it all in the last round." The ghoul said.

"I don't want your money my precious ghoul." I whispered, leaning closer to him. "Just a little kiss."

He leaned over and gave me a quick peck on the lips. I laughed quietly and climbed up onto my feet. I held tightly to the mug.

"Anyone else?" I asked, motioning to the coffee maker.

"Do we have to kiss you for it?" Sarah teased.

"Yes." I said back.

"That's a hard pass from me then." She replied. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I shouldn't have another if I actually intend on falling asleep." Elana said. "But your coffee is delicious so I'd totally kiss you to get a cup."

"I, um, I'd, k-kiss y-you f-for th-the sake of, um, k-kissing you." Alicia whispered, cheeks rosy pink.

"Do you want a kiss?" I asked, leaning over to kiss the top of her head. I was taken by surprise as she turned her head up and our lips met briefly. I straightened up and headed to the mini bar to make Special's coffee.

"At least I have coffee and kisses." Special said. "I don't need the money."

"Maybe you and Elana should team up next time." Papa said, leaning back against the sofa and counting his winnings.

"D-did, um, y-you g-guys win, um, a-any of th-the h-hands?" Alicia asked.

"No." Special sighed.

"Did anyone but Papa win?" Sarah asked.

"I won twice." I said, listening in as the coffee brewed.

"Yeah, because you cheated." Papa said with a wink.

"I didn't cheat." I protested.

"Counting cards is cheating." He sang and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay. I cheated." I admitted.

"You bastard." Sarah said, lighthearted with no venomous tone.

I was glad that things took a turn for the better that night. I was still very much concerned with the events but I was glad to see that we seemed to bounce back from a terrible moment.

"I want to give you all your money back." Papa said, placing it down on the table in front of him.

"Keep it." Elana said. "You won it fair and square."

"No he didn't." I called, pulling the mug from under the machine and carrying it back to the table.

"Wh-what do y-you m-mean?" Alicia asked.

"Where do you think I learned to count cards?" I said and sat myself down next to Special. I set the mug on the table in front of him and set my head on his shoulder. I smiled as I felt him wrap his tail around my back.

"You cheated?" Sarah asked, wide eyed.

"I am giving your money back." Papa said in reply, neither admitting or denying the truth.

"Next time we play Scrabble. Let's see him try and cheat on that." Elana said amused. I was keen on that idea.

"I can spell, you know." Papa said, passing back the money he'd acquired during play. "I wouldn't need to cheat."

"I am not a good speller." Special sighed.

"Y-you can, um, y-you c-can p-practice." Alicia suggested and finished off her tea.

"What game do you suggest?" Sarah asked, looking across the table at the ghoul.

"Hide and seek." He replied and laughed.

"You are the only one who could possibly cheat in that game." I pointed out.

"Yeah, you'd pop out of view the moment anyone was on to your spot." Papa said.

"Yes. That is why I like that game." Special said with a grin. "I am always the winner."

"Does anyone play games and not cheat?" Elana asked.

"No." Sarah giggled.

"It's all part of the fun dear sister." Papa said. "Playing by the rules gets boring. Besides, what's the fun in playing if I don't win?"

"He has a point." I said and gave him a warm smile. He smiled back. "I mean the bit about rule breaking. It's not fun when he wins."

We all laughed and Papa sighed dramatically.

"If, um, if y-you g-girls are, um, l-leaving s-soon, I, I w-will w-walk back w-with y-you." Alicia whispered.

"Sure we would love to walk with you." Elana said.

"Do you not wish to stay longer?" Papa asked. "The games are over but the night is not."

"I, um, I'm t-tired." Alicia said.

"Did you not want to spend the night downstairs with me?" Special asked, reaching out and taking her hand in his. He ran his thumb over her knuckles.

"M-maybe t-tomorrow." She answered. "M-my, um, roommates st-start to, um, qu-question m-me wh-when I sp-spend to m-many n-nights a-away."

"Why do they care where you spend your nights?" Sarah asked.

"Th-they are, um, m-my f-friends t-to a-and I th-think th-they m-miss me." Alicia replied.

"Well, your company is always enjoyed and appreciated but we never want to keep you from your other friends." Papa said. "Will we see you tomorrow? Before Raffaele and I leave?"

"Y-yes P-papa. I'd, I'd like to s-see y-you two b-before y-you g-go." She said.

"We will come see you at work then." I said and gave her a smile.

"I'm using the toilet before we go." Sarah announced and got up to go into the bathroom.

"Thanks for sharing." Papa called after her.

"No problem buddy." She replied as she shut the door.

"Hey, has anyone seen Asmodeus?" I asked, coming to realize I hadn't seen the fluffy cat all night.

"He's probably in bed, the lazy bum." Papa replied.

I hummed, nodding in agreement.

"I should probably head out as well, if everyone is going to be going to bed." Special said.

I turned my head on his shoulder, looking up at his chin. "You may stay if you'd like." I whispered, lips moving over the rough skin of his jaw.

"I do not want to be a bother Cardinal Copia." He whispered back, putting his arm around me.

"You're never a bother, my love." I said. "Please, don't think that." I pressed a kiss to his throat.

"Hey Papa." Sarah said, walking out of the bathroom and heading back to the group.

"Hey Sarah." He said.

"Pretty sure the cat got sick all over the bathroom floor." She said. "Unless your husband started coughing up hairballs."

"You know, maybe he has." Papa teased and I shot him a strange look. "Thanks for telling me. I'll go clean it up."

"Well, say goodbye first. I don't want a hug after you pick up that mess." Sarah said. She'd rejoined the group but stayed standing.

"Oh, my legs are numb from sitting all night." Elana whined, pushing herself up onto her knees, leaning against the side of the table.

"That's why I kept getting up to stretch between hands my lovely wife." Sarah said.

"Well, we can't all be you my dearest." Elana replied.

Papa stood himself up and extended his hands towards Elana. "Need some help?" He asked with a smile.

"Not yet." Elana said, bouncing her feet on the floor. "I'm all pins and needles right now."

"You know standing up might help the feeling come back faster." Sarah said.

"Don't care. Not moving." Elana said.

"I, w-will s-see you t-tomorrow Sp-special g-ghoul." Alicia said and got up onto her feet.

Special disentangled himself from me and got up. He moved in and wrapped Alicia up in his arms. "Sleep well my pretty Sister Alicia." He whispered before giving her a lot of sweet little kisses.

I got up next and pulled her into a gentle hug. I kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear that she sleep well.

"I, um, w-will see y-you t-tomorrow C-cardinal C-copia." She said and hung on to me a moment longer.

She went to Papa and put her arms around him. They kissed quite briefly and whispered to one another, I assumed it was goodbyes and another apology from Papa for scaring her. I couldn't be sure as my focus was back on Special.

"Come see us tomorrow." Sarah said quite loudly as she came up behind me. Her arms were thrown around me and she gave me the biggest hug. A little oof slipped out at the unexpected intensity.

"Yes, yes we will." I said and wiggled out of the embrace.

"Keep an eye on Papa, will you?" Elana said and came up to me and her wife.

"And yourself." Sarah added.

"Yes, of course. I always do." I said and gave Elana a hug. "Thanks for the snacks and use if your cards." I whispered.

"You're welcome Copia. We will see you tomorrow." She said and kissed my cheek. "Ready Alicia?" She questioned, stepping back.

"Y-yes." Alicia replied and the three sisters headed towards the door, Special not far behind them.

"Hang back a minute, Special." I called out and the ghoul stopped. He turned to look at me.

"What do you want Cardinal Copia?" He asked and started to walk back towards me. My eyes were on his approaching form but I spotted Papa in my peripherals headed to show the sisters out.

"For you to stay a little longer." I answered him and reached to take his hand in mine as he got close enough.

"You do?" Special questioned me, looking rather surprised I'd make such a request. "I thought you and Papa might want to be alone tonight." He whispered, leaning to press his head against mine.

"I'll be alone with him for two weeks Special, I'd like to spend some time with the both of you tonight, if you're interested." I said, blinking slowly and looking into his eyes.

"I'm interested." Special said. He kissed me deeply. "I'm so sorry I got upset and called you a jerk before. I'm sorry I called Papa a jerk too."

I put my hand over his mouth, silencing his words. "Do not apologize my dear Special. It is me who is sorry for saying those things. I did not mean them." I whispered.

"I forgive you Cardinal Copia." He said, lips moving over my fingers. He kissed them.

"Good." I said with a smile and I pulled him against me. We just stood there, holding one another in the tight embrace.

"Who's ready for bed?" Papa asked, walking back into the middle of the room. He put his hand on the small of Special's back. "You staying with us tonight?" He whispered, nuzzling the ghoul's ear.

"Yes Papa." Special sighed.

"Let's go to bed then." I said and led the trio of us into the bedroom. Sure enough, Asmodeus was curled up on Papa's pillow, snoring away.  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	19. Ezeqinuz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected smut and some goodbyes to friends before Papa and Cardi head off to their honeymoon destination.
> 
> The cardinal comes to realize something he sort of already knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely happy with how this chapter went but I feel if I sit on it any longer I'll just end up hating it. So I present it as is.
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting. 🖤

The following morning, I woke up and it was already quite late; I could tell by the way the sunlight was filtering through the curtains. I hoped we hadn't slept in long enough to miss our flight as I still wasn't entirely sure what time we needed to be at the airport. In that moment, I didn't really care. I was cozy and content lying in my bed, with the two men who had my heart. We were a tangle of bodies, sharing the space of Papa's and my mattress.

The night before had gone well but not before the needless drama of our fighting. By the time the girls all left and the three of us had climbed into bed, we'd fallen into restful sleep. Our intentions were not to sleep so soon but our sheer exhaustion made it so. I slept all night with Special curled around my back, tail wrapped around my leg and his warm breath, puffing against the nape of my neck as he snored and hissed. I had my arms securely around Papa, holding him close to my chest with our legs entwined. He used my body as his pillow, as neither of us three had the heart to move the cat off his.

Tiredly, I gave my body a stretch, leaning back against Special. My little movements woke the ghoul, who mumbled sleepily. I yawned, a bit loudly and turned my head to rest it on the ghoul's shoulder. I opened my eyes to look up at him. His eyes were open, but heavy with sleep.

"G'morning." I said through a stifled yawn. "I'm sorry that I woke you up. I get stiff in my sleep and need to stretch. I think it's my old age."

I felt his breath against my shoulder as he laughed quietly. "I get stiff in my sleep too Cardinal Copia." He murmured and kissed me right on the curve of the shoulder. It was warm and wet and his tongue lapped over the skin.

I felt his reason for laughing, a rather stiff cock pressed against my ass. I rolled my hips back into him and he groaned quietly.

"I can tell." I whispered, arching my neck further, reaching an arm back to guide his lips to mine. "Did you want to do something about it?" I asked, tracing my tongue along his bottom lip before deepening the kiss between us.

Special shifted and rolled me onto my back, effectively pulling my arms and legs away from their hold on Papa, who grumbled but remained fast asleep. He turned from his side and was more sprawled on his back as he started snoring again.

"Yes, Copia." The ghoul whispered, kissing down my neck with hungry bites and licks. "I want to fuck you. May I?" He asked, looking up and into my eyes. "That's what I want to do about it."

I nodded. I wanted him to, most definitely wanted him too. I reached up with one arm and ran my fingers through his short hair. "Yes, please." I whispered and kissed him slowly. I spread my legs and he settled down between them. His body was warm and I shivered against him. Without much conscious thought, I started stroking my thumb over one of his horns.

Special mewled, eyes fluttering. I continued the motion, drawing more quiet sounds from the ghoul. His tail swished around and sat lightly over my belly. I felt every little flick of the velvety appendage against my bare skin.

My own cock stirred, my arousal awakened from the deep kisses and soft touches. I whimpered quietly as the ghoul started a gentle rocking of his hips. It was just enough pressure to egg me on but still slow enough to not create a disturbance to my still sleeping husband.

The pair of us were each in our boxers, the duel layer of fabrics becoming increasingly annoying as the rocking motion continued. I scratched my fingers down Special's back, digging my nails into his rough skin. I stopped when I reached the elastic band of his under garments and his tail wrapped around my wrist, holding it lightly.

"I want you naked, my precious ghoul." I whispered, nipping down his chin before kissing his throat. "Need to feel you." I murmured, feeling him swallowing hard and nodding his head. "I love to feel you. I love you Special."

Special sat up, keeping himself straddled over my hips. "I, oh fuck, I love you too. So, uh, did you maybe want to go out to the living room, Cardinal Copia?" He asked, petting over my sides with his hands. He moved them up and raked his claws through the hair on my chest. Despite the sharp claws, his hands were so much softer than the rest of him and I loved his touch very much. I felt his tail brush back and forth over my legs. I reached up and cradled his face in my hands. "I don't mind staying here in bed, but I don't want to wake Papa up."

Papa grumbled again and I could hear him yawn. "I'm already awake." He said and turned onto his side, looking at Special and I with a sleepy gaze.

I took my hands off Special and put my palm to Papa's cheek, running my thumb up and down his jawbone. "Did you want to watch us Alessandro?" I asked, licking my lips. I rather liked the idea. There was a playfulness in my expression.

"No." He said, still groggy. He leaned over and kissed me quite fiercely.

I kissed back and moaned into his mouth. I shuddered when I felt Special palming my erection. Papa shifted back and looked down at me, before lifting his gaze to the ghoul in my lap.

"Did you want to participate Papa?" Special asked, looking from my husband to me, then back again. His tongue was partially hanging out of his mouth and he was breathing heavily.

"Yes." Papa said and I watched as he leaned over and kissed Special. He put his hand on the back of the ghoul's head, holding him against his lips.

I bit my lip again, more turned on as the two kissed hot and heavy, making a show of their actions right before my eyes. I could watch them together all day, if the opportunity ever presented itself. Seeing them together was truly like my own private show, tailored just right to my wants and desires. And one that I could take part in should the fancy take me.

"Fuck." I whispered, leaning back and watching Special climb over me and off, putting his hands on Papa's shoulders. My cock twitched when he pushed him back towards the mattress and straddled over him. I took the opportunity to strip off my boxers.

"I'm still the one fucking Copia." Special said, a little bit of dominating energy in his tone. The intensity of his words made me shudder with delight.

I was rather intrigued by it and I found myself wondering how Papa would react, knowing up to that point that he only ever wanted to give up control with me in charge. I was more than willing to share that role with my dear ghoul if Papa found it to his liking.

"Fine." Papa replied, pushing up on Special, flipping the ghoul onto his back as he sat up. Special flicked his tail around, slapping it against me to avoid landing on it. "But I get to fuck you." Papa growled, eyes flashing with lust.

"Yes." Special groaned, clearly enjoying being pinned down by Papa. He thrust his hips up, slowly rocking against the man's abdomen. "Oh, fuck, please. Please fuck me Papa."

"I didn't know you liked being on the receiving end of things, Special." I said, rolling onto my side. "Perhaps when Papa and I return from the honeymoon, you'd let me fuck you?" I pet my hand over his chest, smoothing over his warm and dry skin.

"Oh, yes Copia. I'd like that very much." He said. "I like it, quite a bit."

"Good to know." I said thoughtfully, dragging his lips back to mine.

Papa slipped from the bed while Special and I kissed and rolled around together finding a comfortable position. I was on my back, Special up on his knees laying over me once we settled. I trailed little nips down his neck and each one rewarded me with a flick of his tail against the inside of my thigh. I groaned out loud when the ghoul sifted his fingers in my hair and pulled. I sat up slightly and let him drag his lips over mine, barely kissing me before biting down on the bottom one. I hissed at the bite and dug my nails into the sides of his lower back.

"Fuck, Copia." Special whispered, looking across the small space between us. We held one another's gaze.

"May I request something of you, my precious ghoul?" I asked, tracing two fingers over his cheekbone then down his neck to pet his throat. He nodded. "Fuck me without a condom." I whispered. "I want to feel your release inside me."

Again, Special nodded. "Yes. Yes, okay Copia." He said, starting to drool heavily.

The mattress sunk down and shifted once Papa climbed back into the bed. He sat himself back on his knees, settled behind the ghoul. I watched his hands move to his sides, stroking up from his hips to just under his armpits. Special gasped in surprise, as Papa tugged off his boxers and flung them across the room.

Naked, Special repositioned himself and relaxed, leaning heavily against Papa's chest. His eyes closed and he bit into his lip when Papa wrapped his hand around his swollen, leaking cock. The ghoul moaned and mewled as Papa work his hand up and down his lengthy shaft. His tail flicked wildly when Papa thumbed over his tip.

"You like to fuck my Raffaele, don't you Special?" Papa whispered, voice husky as his lips moved along the skin at the side of the ghoul's face. "You get off buried inside his perfect ass. You dream of all the filthy, dirty things you two can do together." Special made a quiet mewling sound and bucked his hips into Papa's fist. "Answer me when I speak to you." Papa growled.

"Yes! Yes Papa, I love to fuck him. He, oh shit, he feels so good around me." Special replied.

Papa kept a steady stroking over Special's cock, looking over his shoulder and down at me, who had slouched back and held myself up on bent elbows.

"And you Raffaele, do you like when Special fucks you?" He asked, his stare was intense and it made me shudder. "Another wonderful thing for you to fill your greedy hole. You crave being filled, my darling Raffaele, don't you?"

"Yes." I whispered. I closed my eyes and moaned, long and loud. I could feel Special's pre-cum leaking down over my lower belly.

"Do you want to fuck him, Raffaele?" Papa asked.

I opened my eyes and looked up at my husband. "I thought you-" I started.

"Answer my question." He said, voice much too level to match the intensity I saw in his mismatched eyes.

"Yes Alessandro. I want to fuck him." I replied. "Sweet Satan, I want to so badly."

"Papa." Special whimpered, hips rocking off rhythm. "I'm going to cum if you don't slow down."

"Then cum." Papa growled, increasing the speed and pressure of his strokes. "Cum in the name of Satan you filthy ghoul." Papa bit down on the side of Special's neck and sucked a bruise into his grey skin.

"O-oh fuck!" Special cried, cumming all over my belly and chest. His body shuddered and writhed, held up by Papa's embrace.

Papa let go and Special collapsed on top of me, nuzzling my neck and rutting his hips as the last of his orgasm shook through his body. I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight. I pressed kisses to his temple and whispered loving words to him as he started to relax and settle.

"You like to be called filthy, Special?" Papa asked, leaning over his back and spoke close to the nape of his neck. "Is it because you know how truly filthy you are?" He sounded amused.

"Yes Papa." Special mumbled.

"I know why my Raffaele likes you so much." Papa said and sat himself back up. "I can be pretty filthy as well."

"It's not a comparison, Alessandro." I said. I squeezed the ghoul in my arms and looked up at Papa. I smiled at him. "You know, I wanted him to cum inside me, not all over me." I said, tone light and teasing.

"There is still time for that, my sexy darling." Papa said, smiling back as he licked some of Special's cum off his fingers.

"I need a minute." Special sighed, softly kissing around my ear.

"Take all the time you need, my love." I said and scratched his scalp in a soothing manner.

Papa moved on his knees, stopping where he was knelt level with my head. He reached down and ran his fingers through my hair. "I know there is no comparison. You are so full of love and lust my darling husband. You have plenty to go around and it pleases me you're so happy." He whispered.

"It's true, you both make me happy. You both ignite my lustful urges in similar and unique ways." I said, stroking down Special's spine, rubbing circles with my fingers at the base of his tail. "I love you both. So very much."

"You love another, Raffaele. I see it when you look at her." Papa said.

I didn't need to ask who he spoke of, I knew instantly he was talking about Alicia. It was true, I did love her, maybe more than I knew myself, but it was there. A strong love and one I was quite interested in perusing, despite her being a woman. She was kind and sweet. She brought me happiness and joy. She cared for me as I cared for her.

"She loves you too, Copia." Special mumbled against my neck. He propped himself up on his arms and looked into my eyes. He smiled, a sated look on his face. He was more beautiful than ever in that moment and I felt my heart flutter. He looked over at Papa, licking his lips. Their positions over me, put Special about eye level with Papa's cock.

"You smell good, Papa." The ghoul whispered. "May I?"

I groaned at his inquiry and watched as Papa nodded his head. My eyes dropped to waist level and watched as Special took Papa's cock into his mouth. Papa moaned deeply and his hand moved to the back of Special's head. He stroked fingers through his hair but gave no guidance.

"Get up on your knees Raffaele." Papa whispered and I did just that, shifting closer to him.

I put my arm around the back of Papa's neck and pulled his face to my own. We started kissing and his moans increased in volume and frequency. Special was working Papa's cock with the expertise I knew he possessed. The hand not on the back of the ghoul's head, Papa lifted and he cradled my cheek.

"The car picks us up in three hours." He whispered against my lips. I knew then that we most definitely didn't miss the flight. His thumb brushed down along a sideburn and back up.

I nodded and moaned into his mouth as I started to kiss him deeper. A low whimper escaped my lips at the sensation of Special closing his fist around my cock. I felt the hard press of his exposed claws but he was careful not to scratch. It felt amazing.

"Oh yeah, Special." I sighed, steadying myself by placing a hand on his shoulder. I held myself still, having to really try and not rock my hips into his hand.

"Fuck, stop." Papa said and pushed Special off his cock. "I'm not cumming until I'm inside you."

"Okay Papa." Special said and turned his attention to my cock, stroking the base and taking the head between his lips.

I groaned, it was warm and wet inside his mouth. I slowly started to thrust my hips and Special met my moves, ready for each one. Papa started kissing down my chest, flicking his tongue against a nipple before sucking and biting at the other. My body was in stimulation overdrive and I was loving it.

"Spec-" I gasped, digging my nails into his shoulder so hard he stopped what he was doing to hiss at me. "S-sorry." I stuttered out.

"It's okay Copia." He said, licking his lips and getting up to my level. "Would you like me to fuck you now?" He asked, his dirty request came out almost innocently and I nodded slowly.

"Here." Papa said and passed the ghoul a bottle of lube.

Special closed his hand over it and flicked the cap open with his thumb. He retracted his claws and looked at me. "Can you lay on your back for me Copia?" He asked, licking his lips.

I nodded my head and laid back on the bed, spreading my legs for him. I wrapped my hand around my cock, stroking as I watched him lube up his fingers. My eyes caught Papa moving around to position himself behind Special once more. My husband leaned over the ghoul, moving his lips in close proximity to his ear. I tried, but couldn't hear what Papa whispered to him. I saw Special lick over his lips and nod his head.

"Raffaele, lift your hips for this beautiful ghoul." Papa said to me, reaching around Special to caress over my thigh.

I spread my legs further, tucking my arms underneath myself, lifting my hips up to give Special easier access to work me open. I gasped, shuddered in pleasure as I felt his fingers at my hole. He spread the lube before pressing a single digit past the tight ring of muscles. I relaxed as he started a slow thrust and moaned obscenely at the addition of a second digit.

"Ohfuck." I whispered, opening my eyes as he started to scissor his fingers, stretching me and making sure I was well coated and slick.

"Copia." Special whined, pulling his hand away. "Fuck, Papa." He mewled, starting to pant again. I noticed then that Papa was working Special's asshole open, causing the ghoul to lose focus.

"Tell me what it feels like, Special." I whispered. "Tell me how good it feels to have Papa's fingers inside you."

"Don't you know this Copia?" Special questioned, eyes rolling back as Papa pressed deeper. He curled his tail around Papa's arm and arched his back. "Fuck yes, Papa. Just like this." He whimpered.

"I do know Special. But I want you to tell me how it feels to you." I said, trying to meet his eyes but they were glazed and unfocused. He was drooling heavily again and moaning like a fiend. "It feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yes Copia." Special gasped, shuddering violently. "It feels very good, oh Lucifer, so very good."

I only assumed Papa found his sweet spot. I found myself wondering if ghouls had a prostate, like humans did. My guess was yes, based on Special's reaction to being fingered so deeply.

"It feels so good to me Copia. Papa, your fingers, they feel so good inside me." Special whispered, licking his lips and throwing his head back as another shudder wracked his body.

"What did I tell you Special?" Papa asked, pulling his hand away from the ghoul's ass.

I looked up at them, continuing the slow and lazy stroke over my own cock.

"You told me to use his name, Papa." Special sighed. "You told me he likes that."

"Then use it, Special." Papa softly commanded.

I looked up at Special, my eyes wide open as I watched him fall apart above me.

"Let me fuck you, Raffaele." Special said, looking at me with desperation. "Please, please… before I cum again. I want to cum inside you Raffaele." He had laughed. Quietly, but a definite laugh.

"Yes, please fuck me. Fuck! Special!" I said in a rush, cumming over my own fingers. Hearing my given name on his lips had been enough to push me over the edge. I was certain the self pleasuring helped but hearing him use my name not once, but twice, was more than enough to get me there.

Papa laughed. "See, beautiful ghoul?" He whispered. "My darling husband has a thing for given names." If it wasn't for the deep arousal I heard in his voice, I'd be certain Papa was playfully mocking me.

Special started to poke and prod at my asshole again, drawing little gasps and moans from me.

"Just fuck me already." I groaned, a little desperate and tired of the teasing.

"Okay. Okay." The ghoul said, petting over my thighs and setting himself up between them.

I wrapped my legs around his hips, once he was pushing into me. His pace was slow and I whined in frustration. It didn't make him move any faster. I was thankful, deeply thankful that once he was fully inside me, he didn't delay his thrusting. Special fucked me hard and with purpose. I gripped one of his shoulders tightly and my other hand fisted in the sheet below me. I rocked against him, helping to set a fast paced rhythm that suited both our needs.

We kept that pace, gasping and moaning and whispering cursed under our breaths. It was beyond pleasurable, I'd never ever tire of the way it felt to have Special filling me. His hands were wrapped tightly around each of my arms, claws digging into my skin and causing a pleasant burn to course through the skin they touched.

While our kisses were often sweet and delicate, sometimes innocent in some twisted fashion, there was nothing innocent or delicate in the way we fucked. It was often fast and desperate. I believe the fact that he wasn't human, with a slightly different approach to sex, was what drove the intensity of it all. I never minded it, I loved him and I loved the way he fucked me with such abandon. I found it quite easy and rather thrilling to match his intensity.

Special slowed, almost to a stop and he gasped out loud as Papa position himself right behind him. "Tell me you want me inside you." Papa growled into his ear, loud enough I heard him.

"I want… I want you inside me Papa." Special sighed. "Please!"

Papa slammed his hips into the ghoul, forcing him to thrust further into me. My eyes rolled back and I keened loudly, Special's cock hitting my prostate head on. When Papa did it again, I was more ready for it and I rocked into Special, trying to get our rhythm back.

Quite similar to the three way I'd had two nights before, with Alicia and Special, things were a little awkward until we found a pace and rhythm that would work for us all. The similarities stopped there. It was an entirely different set of sensations and energy but I found myself enjoying it quite a bit.

In my mind, nothing at all could compare to the intimacy of one on one sex with either of my lovers, but these couplings of three or four was something I was very happy with and often found myself thinking about.

The room was filled with various sounds and all echoed within my mind. I was keenly aware of Special's pants and little mewls. I heard skin hitting skin. I heard the creak of the mattress below us. My thrusts timed perfectly with the quiet grunts from Papa, as he fucked Special from behind. My own moans faded into whimpers and cries of sheer need. I could tell that Papa was close, his breath started to hitch and that was a sure tell that he was nearing his climax.

My chest was damp with sweat, and also the insane amount of drool Special was producing. I put a hand to Special's forehead and thumbed over a horn. His mewling sounds became louder and more frequent. His hips began to stutter, there were faults in his previously well timed thrusts.

His head dropped to my chest, digging his horns, not too heavily, into my skin. I continued to stroke over one, and reached past him to put my hand over Papa's heart. It thumped wildly beneath my fingers.

Special started to headbutt the base of my chin. His mewls stopped and he was panting heavily over my neck.

"Ezeqinuz." Special mumbled into my skin, right where my neck was joined with my collarbone.

"Hmm?" I hummed, rocking my hips down onto his cock, to meet him thrust for thrust. He was close, I could tell by his ragged breath and the unfocused slams of his hips. I was close too, headed straight for my second orgasm of the morning.

"Ezeqinuz." The ghoul groaned, slamming into me, as Papa slammed into him. "It's… it's my name Raffaele. My true name." He was grunting and growling and working his hips hard and heavy against mine.

I never knew his Hellish name before that moment. I was positive no one knew, everyone knew the ghoul as Special. I felt a surge of love, knowing full well he loved and trusted me enough to share that information with me.

"Ezeqinuz." I whispered. I liked the sound of it on my lips. I liked it quite a bit. "I'm gonna cum again." I whimpered, his cock hitting my prostate with every thrust.

I whined, the sound low in the back of my throat. I felt Papa's hand on my cock, stroking me fast, pushing me closer and closer. I was right there, gasping and laughing.

"Oh, oh, oh fuck." Special cried, reaching his end, spilling himself deep inside me.

It was enough to push me over the edge and I came with a wordless shout. Special stayed buried inside me and Papa continued to stroke me until I was milked dry. I collapsed back on the bed, gasping for my breath, mind on an entirely different plane.

I felt Papa slam his hips a few more times, rocking Special against me. His breath hitched and he came with a loud grunt, rutting through the intensity of his orgasm.

We lay there, a total mess and trying to catch our breaths. I knew we couldn't fall asleep, there wasn't any time for it. For the moment though, we stayed in a comfortable pile of bodies, until it was time to get up and shower.

●♡•---------------•♡●

"I don't know what we're going to do without you guys for the next two weeks." Sarah said, stretched out across the sofa. She sighed loudly and dramatically. "It's going to be so damned boring."

I laughed quietly. "I'm sure you two will manage just fine without us." I said from the chair closest to the fireplace.

"You have our animals to entertain you." Papa added as he walked over from the kitchen, Elana close behind.

"My school year is done quite soon, my lover." Elana said. "We'll have so much fun we might not notice they're gone." She teased.

"I'll miss you too." I said sarcastically.

"You know very well we will miss you Cardi." Elana said and ruffled my hair before she went to join Sarah on the sofa. She pushed the taller sister's legs aside and plunked down into the newly freed space.

I had expected Papa to sit in the other free chair so when he plopped down into my lap it came as a surprise. He wrapped an arm around my neck and dangled his legs over the side of the chair.

"Are you two sure you can't stay for coffee?" Sarah asked, looking at us hopefully.

"I wish we could, but there isn't time." I said with a sad sort of smile.

"My Raffaele stayed in bed too long this morning." Papa said.

"And I'm sure you stayed in bed with him." Elana teased.

"But of course." Papa replied with a grin.

"Have you stopped by to say your goodbyes to Alicia or Special yet?" Sarah asked us, playfully thwacking Elana with a throw pillow.

Papa laughed, loud and amused by the sister's action and even louder at Elana's reaction.

"Special got a very nice goodbye." I said, smiling at the recollection of the mornings activities. "We're stopping by Alicia's office after we leave here, then it's off to the airport."

"Well, we're very glad you two stopped by. I wish you both a safe flight and I promise to look after your babies." Elana said.

"We always enjoy stopping by to see our favorite sisters." Papa said. "Though, don't tell anyone you're our favorites." He winked.

"We'd never!" Sarah exclaimed. "Though, you spend enough time with us, surely the clergy knows this Papa."

"Eh, you are quite right." He said. "Just one more thing to note; it seems that Asmodeus has a bit of a troubled tummy. I cleaned up and left him with some of the dry food. You may want to hold off on the cans until he's feeling better."

"Poor kitty." Elana sighed.

"Ugh. Thanks for the heads up." Sarah added.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to leave you with him like that, but I'm so set on not postponing this trip any further." Papa explained.

"That's understandable." Elana said. "You two have waited long enough."

"Can I just say something?" Sarah asked, very quiet in comparison to her usual way of speaking.

"Saying no hasn't stopped you before." I joked.

"True." She replied and gave me a silly smile. "So about last night, and well, about everything that's happened to me since the kidnapping, what should we do if things get bad again?" Her tone was not just soft, she was being quite serious as well. "I mean, I believe in praying it doesn't but that can only go so far. I'm genuinely concerned with something happening when you're away."

I pursed my lips in thought. I had some similar fears but had pushed them aside, so desperate to take this trip.

"I honestly do not know Sarah." Papa said. "I'm going to hope things are okay, I am keeping this thought in the back of my mind as it's much too serious to ignore, but I'm trying to stay positive."

"I suppose in a real emergency, you could get in contact with Dante." I offered.

"If there is a serious emergency, you very well may contact my brother." Papa said. "But please, if the situation is that dire, you can always contact one of us as well. It is true that I am looking forward to this time away with Cardi here, but I will put my church and the safety of my friends ahead of my desires. There will always be time to get away again if it comes down to it."

"Thank you Papa." Sarah said. "That really means a lot to me."

"Of course, my dear. I told you yesterday. You and Elana are like family to me, Cardi as well. We will cut our travels short if it means you two are safe."

"And you, Papa, what happens if you have an issue?" Elana asked.

"I will take care of him." I said. "And he will take care of me. You ladies, take care of yourself and keep an eye on Special and Alicia."

"Yes. Absolutely, we will." Sarah said.

"Now, time is running short, so we must say our goodbyes." Papa said and climbed out of my lap. I was up right after him.

The four of us exchanged hugs and well wishes. There was a bit of laughter and kisses on the cheeks. With a final wave, Papa and I left the dormitories to seek out Alicia before heading to the airport.

●♡•---------------•♡●

I found Alicia in her office. She was diligently working on her filing and playing music quietly from her phone. I knocked on the door to let her know I was there without startling her.

"Oh, um, h-hi C-cardinal C-copia." She said, turning to me with a smile on her lips and blush on her cheeks. "I, um, I th-thought you, um f-forgot t-to, um come s-see me be-before y-you left."

"Didn't forget my sweet dear." I said and stepped into the office. I stopped at the side of her desk.

The sister paused her music and rose from her chair. She straightened the wrinkles in her habit and looked up at me.

"Y-you c-came a-alone?" She asked.

Papa had stopped off to use the bathroom and said he'd catch up with me. I offered to wait but he sent me on my way.

"Papa will be here." I said, chewing the inside of my lip. I was suddenly feeling very nervous. "He, uh, had to make a quick stop."

"Oh, um, th-that's good." Alicia whispered. "I, um, I th-thought m-maybe he was, um m-mad at, um m-me o-or s-something."

"Definitely not." I said and put my hand on her shoulder. "Why would you think that?" I asked.

Alicia shrugged. "I, um, I, I d-don't kn-know." She whispered. "J-just b-because."

"He's definitely not mad at you Alicia. I promise you that." I said.

"M-may I, um, h-have a hug, C-cardinal C-copia?" She asked, looking up at me with her big brown eyes.

"Of course, my dear." I said and wrapped her tiny frame up in my arms. "You do not need to ask me. I'm always willing to give a hug to those I care about."

She wrapped her arms around me and I felt her give me a light squeeze. I turned my head, burying my face in her hair, which was a wild mess beneath her veil.

"Hey, Alicia." I whispered nervously and took a step back.

"Y-yes C-copia?" She said, dropping my title and it was odd for her, I thought.

"I would like to tell you something." I said.

"W-well, I, um, I am h-here and, um l-listening." She said with a soft smile.

I felt myself starting to sweat. I hadn't been this nervous talking to my friends in a long time. "Well, um, the other night, you know when you and I, well." I said, stumbling through my words and struggling to piece together a coherent thought. When the words wouldn't come out I sort of made some silly gestures with my hands and became incredibly embarrassed of my own level of stupid. I felt ridiculous.

"Th-the n-night we h-had sex C-cardinal C-copia?" She whispered, giggling at me.

"Yes." I replied shortly. "That night."

"I, um, I r-really en-enjoyed th-that night." She said, voice so quiet and her cheeks flushed a deep red.

"I enjoyed it too, Alicia." I said. The most confident sounding thing I'd managed since trying to tell her what was on my mind. "And, uh, that night you, well you told me that you might love me and, uh, well, do you?"

Still blushing but keeping her eyes on mine, she nodded her head.

"That's good. That's all good." I said awkwardly. I gave her a little smile.

"Y-yes, um, it is, um it is g-good." She said and took a step closer.

I could feel my heart racing behind my ribcage and I heard a soft whooshing sound in my ears.

"Y-you, um, y-you said y-you h-had t-to tell m-me s-something, C-cardinal C-copia." She whispered, putting her hand on my arm, just over my wrist. "Y-you've, w-well, y-you asked m-me a, um, a qu-question. Wh-what is I-if y-you h-have to, t-tell m-me?" She was smiling up at me, a sort of hope in her eyes.

"I love you." I said, the words rushing out like a dam was breaking. "I can't explain it but I love you, Alicia."

"L-love d-doesn't always, um, n-need an ex-explanation C-copia." She whispered and pulled me down, pressing her lips against mine. I put my hands on her hips, holding on as we kissed softly, then a bit more intensely.

"I didn't think you had it in you Raffaele, to tell her so soon." The voice was Papa's and he was standing in the doorway of the office.

"H-he s-surprised me, as w-well, P-papa." Alicia said, stepping back and looking around me to him.

I stood there and awkwardly shrugged. I suppose I surprised myself with the admission. Papa walked into the room and set his hand on the small of my back. He looked at Alicia and smiled.

"My dear husband isn't distracting you from your work now, is he?" He lightly teased.

"A, um, a p-pleasant d-distraction P-papa." Alicia replied, smiling and her rounded face was still blushed. "P-perhaps y-you may d-distract me as w-well?"

Papa laughed quietly and moved closer to the sister, hand slipping off my back as he wrapped her in his arms. He leaned down and pressed his head against hers, gazing into her eyes.

"As leader of this church, I really shouldn't encourage distractions from work, but maybe I am shit at that." He whispered and laughed again. "I distract easily myself dear Alicia, so of course I will indulge you in a little distraction." He pressed his lips against hers, kissing her with such softness and care it made my heart flutter to see it.

"Th-thank y-you." Alicia sighed as she stepped back. She continued to gaze at Papa, then moved her eyes to me. "I, um, I w-wish you, um b-both a s-safe t-trip."

"Thank you." Papa said.

I nodded. "Yes, thank you." I whispered.

"I expect you to keep an eye on Special for us, and the other sisters as well." Papa said. He was back to standing at my side, hand at my back again.

"B-but of c-course P-papa." Alicia said with a grin. "Th-though I um, I am s-sure Elana c-can m-mind h-herself." She teases.

"Well, obviously. I leave you and Elana in charge of Special and Sarah." Papa said. "I trust you can keep them out of trouble."

●♡•---------------•♡●

The car ride to the airport was comfortably quiet. I sat with my head on Papa's shoulder and we held hands, resting our entwined fingers against my leg.

"We're flying to Italy." Papa whispered, turning to press his lips to the side of my head. He kissed me once, a gentle peck.

"You said it wasn't Italy." I whispered, sitting up and turning to face him.

"Eh, you are not right about that my Raffaele." Papa whispered, and cupped my cheek in his free hand. "I said it was not Venice again. I never said it wasn't elsewhere in Italy."

"That's true." I whispered, leaning into his touch. "Where in Italy?" I asked.

"Ah, that my darling husband is still a surprise." Papa said and leaned in to kiss me on the end of the nose. "We fly to Rome but there is not where we will stay."  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	20. The Long Awaited Honeymoon: Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa finally takes Cardi to the destination he'd been keeping a secret for all those weeks.
> 
> Things are going quite well for them... but will it last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am quite proud of the way this chapter turned out. Much more so than I was the last. I'm under the impression that you, the readers were not so thrilled with it either, so for that I apologize.
> 
> I present to you the next chapter of this epic tale and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> The time you readers take to read and comment means a lot to me, so thank you from the bottom of my heart. Love you guys.

The flight went well; the entire airport experience had gone well as a matter of fact. There weren't any delays in boarding or for take off. We got to our seats quickly, being two of the first group to board. There were no air pockets to fly through and it was a smooth ride without turbulence.

We flew business class, each having plenty of space to relax and stretch out. My only complaint was we were sitting an aisle apart. We shared a bottle of the finest sparkling wine and watched the same movie on our own little screen with state of the art headphones. The movie itself wasn't all that entertaining but watching Papa enjoy it from my seat opposite him was worth letting it play.

The inflight snack was so much nicer than the cheap pretzels that we had on our last flight out of the country. It was a decent sized tray of assorted cheeses and fresh fruit, and I might have eaten mine too fast.

At one point during the flight, Papa got up from his seat and came to sit with me in mine. It was a ridiculous sight, two grown men sharing such a small area of space. We snuggled close and just enjoyed the comfort and weight of the other. We relaxed together, not saying a single word; there wasn't a need to. Though the roomy seats were too small for two, we made it work for the short duration until he was forced back into his own seat to prepare for landing.

When we landed in Rome I was started to get a headache. It was mostly a pain in my ears and I fully blamed the landing. Maybe the wine too, but it definitely had something to do with the pressure of landing the plane.

I wish I could say that the drive out of the city was as wonderful as our flight in, but it was not. The car was rather nice to be fair, an old fashioned, elegant limousine. It picked us up at the gates and our luggage had been loaded into the back. Inside, there were options to drink and more things to snack on but I opted to try and sleep, resting against Papa. My hopes were that the pain inside my brain would stop. The ride was rough, as we bumped and twisted our way through the mountain roads, some not very well kept. I didn't sleep long, the uncomfortable journey making it nearly impossible to stay comfortable for long.

"Wasn't there a closer airport?" I asked Papa as we entered into the third hour of the trip. "We've been in this car for ages.

"Yes my Raffaele." Papa said, cupping my cheek softly. "But had we flown into that one, the surprise would be ruined much too quickly." He whispered and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Is the trip much longer?" I asked. "I enjoy being here with you but these mountains are making me want to be ill." I admitted. "Up then down, up then down. Left and right and another turn. It's making me feel like I'm developing carsickness.

"Ah, does your head still hurt my darling?" He whispered, cupping both my cheeks and rubbing my temples. He never answered my question.

"Yes." I replied. "I think it was the landing. My ears have not yet popped. I keep hearing this awful crackling sound and the pressure at my temples is almost unbearable."

"You should maybe try drinking something." He said to me and shifted away, around the seats to a position across from the bar.

"I don't want to drink Alessandro." I said. "You'll likely end up wearing what I try to keep down." I said so as I was beginning to feel very nauseous on top of the headache.

"You may drink water, you know." Papa said and hoisted a bottle of chilled spring water from the basin. "I believe the act of swallowing something may pop your ears for you."

"Is that some strange way of requesting I swallow something in particular?" I asked, a glint of amusement in my eyes despite feeling like I'd been run over by a herd of animals, trampling my head. I dropped my gaze to his lap before looking back up at his face.

Papa grinned ear to ear. "Get your mind out of the gutter Raffaele." He said, quick to add, "Though if you're offering, who am I to turn you down?" He smiled in a sexy sort of way. My belly flip-flopped and it wasn't the nausea.

"I'm not offering." I said, putting my own hand to the side of my head and reached for the bottle Papa opened and passed to me with the other. "Not yet anyway." I added with a smile. I took a sip of the water.

Papa chuckled quietly and moved back closer to me with his own bottle in hand. He settled down next to me and I cuddled up to him with my head on his chest. I smiled when I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"I am so sorry you feel ill at the start of this honeymoon." He whispered. "I do hope this trip only gets better from here. Lucifer knows we've waited so long to get away."

"I will be okay Alessandro." I said, turning my head up to look at him.

"Very good my Raffaele." He said and pet back over my hair. He rested his bottle between his knees and brought his other hand to my face. He traced over my mustache then booped me on the nose. "I have many surprises for you my darling, not all involve sexy times." He whispered, touching me softly on the lips.

I kissed his fingers. "I excitedly wait for them, my love." I said.

"Get some rest Raffaele." He mumbled into my hair. "We should arrive shortly."

"I will try." I said and closed my eyes. It didn't take long for the smoother ride of the car to help me drift into short but much needed nap.

●♡•---------------•♡●

I was awake as the car pulled up to an extravagant villa. There wasn't anything but the stunning house within immediate view. Not a single house but the one in which we were staying. It was isolated, so would be great for quiet relaxation and privacy. The property was some of the nicest I've ever seen. Elegant landscaping spread out towards a vineyard in the west. Once the car was stopped, Papa looked at me and smiled.

I had no idea that he'd rented us an entire house. I'd have been just as happy to stay in a hotel but I already was falling in love with the place and I'd only just seen it through the tinted limousine windows.

"We took the long way, but we are finally here Raffaele." He said.

"We are here." I whispered, face pressed against the glass. "And where exactly is here?" I inquired, neither of us moving to exit the car just yet.

"We are not far from Florence, my love." Papa answered, taking my hand. "Close to a city so full of art and history I thought you might enjoy taking a few days to see it. Yet we are far enough away, tucked into the hills of Tuscany that we have the place to ourselves. It is to be adventurous and romantic, an experience I planned just for you, my darling Raffaele. For us."

He squeezed my fingers.

My heart swelled. Already, my dear Papa was the man whom I loved so deeply and I found myself falling in love all over again. The stresses and concerns that we left back at the church had been washed from my mind. He did this all for me and I appreciated it so much.

The chauffeur came around the side of the limousine and opened the door. Papa climbed out first and I was quick to follow. I noticed that our luggage had been taken from the trunk and set at the entrance to the house. I looked around me, trying to take it all in. I immediately caught the scent of fresh air and the green fields around us. I got a better view of the villa, large but still small enough to be homey and not make me feel like I was lost inside a place with too many rooms. The sun was setting over the vineyard and my breath caught. I was overwhelmed but in the most perfect of ways.

Papa came up behind me and I felt his hand settle on my back. "Is it to your liking, my darling husband?" He whispered. "I spent days trying to find a place that you might like. When I saw this, I just knew it was the one. Please, tell me I was right in my assumption."

"It… it's the most beautiful place I've ever seen." I said, still so awestruck. I turned to him and threw my arms around his neck. "It's perfect Alessandro; you're perfect." I said excitedly and pulled him in for a round of kisses. I peppered his lips and cheeks with little tiny kisses and I would have kept going if he hadn't pulled me into a deeper kiss, one that lingered.

"I am glad you like it." He said and stepped back, taking my hand in his. "I must say being here, it is more perfect than it looked online and I am very thankful for that. I just knew it was going to please you my Raffaele."

I wondered how much this was costing him- us, to stay in such a place. I wondered but I didn't really want to know, worried that knowing might hinder my ability to enjoy it so much. Another glance around at our surroundings, I knew nothing could hinder my appreciation. It was just… I loved it.

I was still looking around, seeing something I didn't notice before every place I looked. I was glad the stay was two weeks, I knew there was a lot to see. I silently wondered if two weeks would be enough.

"Come inside." Papa whispered, giving my arm a gentle tug. "It is getting late and I'm sure that you must be getting hungry."

"I'm definitely getting hungry." I said and followed him towards the front entryway. I noticed then that our luggage had already been taken inside.

Papa stepped ahead of me and opened the door to let me go in first. I took slow steps, making sure to let my eyes take it all in for the first time. I wanted to remember this trip, every single minute detail.

The house opened up into a large foyer. The main focus in the front hall was a large and elegant staircase, with marble steps and intricately carved wood railings. Branching out from the top of the staircase was a duel balcony hallway that ran to either side. The same details in the railings was mirrored in the balcony ledges.

The floor which we were standing on was made from earthy tiles and displayed mosaic designs that matched the scenery outside. To the right, an open plan sitting room with a massive fireplace as its centerpiece, drew my attention. I unconsciously found myself walking towards it.

I gasped, seeing very large, floor to ceiling windows that looked out on the vineyard and the rolling mountains beyond. The curtains were wide open, showcasing the sunset so elegantly.

Set several feet from the window was a beautiful sofa. With satin and velvet details, mixed with more intricate woodwork. The color was black, a bold but excellent choice for the room. A coffee table, with glass and gold leaf detailing sat just in front of the sofa. Two wing-back chairs, both black with red accents, were placed before the fireplace and a small table with a stained glass lamp was set between them.

Above the mantle was a large picture frame, also made from the same carved wood and accented with gold. The odd thing about it though, there wasn't a picture or painting inside it. It was just left empty.

"Bit strange to have this lavish decor yet the most prominent feature is left blank." I commented.

"Yes." Papa whispered, standing close behind me. "Strange indeed."

We wandered back towards the foyer and I stood to admire it from this other angle. To our right, a hallway led to what I guessed was the kitchen. I honestly had no way of knowing that but logically, a kitchen in that direction made sense. I was sure that I'd find out soon enough.

Across from us, a closed door sat to the left of the stairs.

"What's in there?" I asked, already walking towards it.

"Perhaps you should find out." Papa said, keeping in stride behind me. The way he said it, made me think that he already knew.

I reached the door and was quick to open it. The door was heavier than it looked but it swung open quite easily.

"It's a library." I said and my eyes were wide as I looked at the floor to ceiling bookcases that lined three of the walls.

"So it is." Papa said with an amused little grin.

"You knew this was here?" I asked. Of course he did.

"It's one of the many selling points, my darling." He whispered, putting his arm around me, resting his chin on my shoulder. "You like?"

"I do." I said. I loved to read and I started to wonder what sorts of books filled those shelves. "Do you expect that I'd be doing much reading during our stay?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Well, we cannot be fucking the entire time we're here." He said with a glint in his eyes.

"Well, we could." I said with a little devious smile. "I mean, sounds nice in theory."

Papa laughed and pulled me to him. His one arm wrapped around my waist, settling at the small of my back. His other hand cupped my cheek as he looked lovingly into my eyes.

"Sounds very nice, Raffaele." He whispered before he kissed me. It was brief, but sweet. "Very nice, but rather impractical, even for us."

I smiled and nodded. "Well, then we can fuck half the time we're here." I whispered with a quiet chuckle.

"More than half." Papa replied and he kissed me again.

"Sounds good, my love." I said and let him hold me for a while longer.

Aside from the shelves, the room had a large mahogany desk, a small but still beautiful sofa and the far wall was more floor to ceiling windows. The curtains were sheer, letting in the last of the fading sunlight. Overhead was a massive chandelier, yellow lights glittering behind thousands of sparkling crystals.

I was stunned by the house, even seeing so little of it, but it all looked so elegant. I wanted to see more but my stomach grumbled. I was hungry.

Papa took me by the hand and led me back out into the foyer. We were greeted by the smell of something delicious and it occurred to me that what I was smelling was our dinner.

"Someone cooked for us?" I whispered, impressed.

"Yes." Papa answered and shut the door behind him. "This property has a full size staff. All of our needs will be seen to during our stay." He explained.

"Including the cooking?" I whispered.

"Yes, especially the cooking. I enjoy to cook my love, but not on my vacation." Papa said with a laugh. "Now, come upstairs so we can freshen up before we eat. I'd like to see what the bedroom has to offer."

"Of course you would." I said with a laugh. I stopped walking at the bottom of the staircase. I gestured for Papa to go first, trying to be polite after everything he'd done for me in getting this trip all planned. "After you." I said with a funny accent and a little bow.

"You want to look at my ass." Papa said with a grin, starting to ascend the stairs backwards.

"I do not." I giggled.

"Liar." Papa said with a wink. He turned and rushed up the steps.

"I want to slap it." I exclaimed and hurried after him. He was too quick.

The two of us were laughing like idiots and my sides hurt but it was all worth it. We ran down the hall, he was just out of my reach. I followed him into the bedroom, I assumed he knew which one it was, and I tackled him onto the bed. I rolled him onto his back, pinning him down with my hips and just started to tickle him mercilessly.

Papa wiggled and laughed loudly, both things he did that I often got much enjoyment from. He managed to snag a hold on my arms and pulled them away from his body. I was leaning over him, both of us grinning like mad and very breathless, gasping between our laughs.

"Am I to assume you're feeling better my darling Raffaele?" He asked, sighing as he caught his breath.

"A bit." I replied. I struggled to get my arms free of his grasp, eager to keep up the tickle torture.

We continued to laugh and I fell forward into him when he finally relented his hold. I was too exhausted and much too hungry to tickle him anymore. We looked at one another, just close enough to breathe the same air. It was Papa that sat forwards and crashed his lips against mine.

"Perhaps we can be a little late to dinner Raffaele?" He whispered, after breaking the kiss to take a breath.

"Perhaps we can." I sighed, letting him roll me onto my back and start kissing me again.

●♡•---------------•♡●

After a spontaneous, very quick but still incredibly hot fuck, the two of us showered quickly in the master bathroom.

The bathroom was just as beautiful as the rest of the villa. All black tile, deep grey towels and bath mats, and shiny chrome fixtures. The shower was large, more than enough room for two. It had a waterfall style faucet and the little tiles that lined it shined with a mother of pearl sheen. There was a bench built into the wall and I made a mental note to make use of it over the next two weeks.

Separate from the shower was a large two-seater tub. It was jet black with a modern looking faucet head and the entire thing was lined with jets. Inside were two, comfortable looking seat basins and each one topped with soft, waterproof pillows. I thought that the tub would get an awful lot of use too. There was also a wide ledge, perfect for wine goblets and candles.

There was a small vanity made of painted wood and a large mirror that had been framed in white lights. Set up on the counter, were smaller sized toiletries, the same kind we used at home, down to the brand and I was impressed with the attention to detail. This house was perfect. I was most definitely going to enjoy myself there.

Across from the vanity was the toilet and even that seemed to have a modern touch. It flushed on its own and had a feature that allowed it to glow at night. I thought it was a nice touch, knowing how clumsy I could be in the dark.

The ceiling had built in fans that would stop the steam from accumulating and kept the room a very lovely temperature.

I left the shower first, Papa having a bit more scrubbing to do. I wander out into the bedroom, towel in hand and I took in the sight, as I'd been a little preoccupied when we first got in.

The bed was massive, bigger than the one we shared at home. It was set up high, with plenty of space underneath. I thought to store the luggage under there, after dinner of course when I would have time to unpack.

The mattress was soft, deep and absolutely the most comfortable thing I had ever had the chance to lay on. It was firm enough to withstand our often hard and rough sexual encounters, believe me, it was well tested moments earlier.

I hadn't noticed at first, but the headboard was solid wood, carved into delicate shapes. Upon closer inspection, the shapes formed skulls and I found it oddly intriguing. It was very fitting to our style, but very different to the rest of the decor in the villa. The bed had four posts, that extended up to the high ceiling. A sheer canopy, with matching drapes hung down and were tied with silver chord. 

The sheets were black and already in need of a good cleaning. I'd do it myself, slightly embarrassed to ask the staff as we hadn't even been there longer than two hours. It was probably closer to one. The comforter, which we'd tossed to the floor, was black and grey. I bent down to pick it up, and noticed it too had skull details. I smiled and left it in a heap at the foot of the bed.

There were two matching dressers. A low, wide one sat opposite the bed. Above that, a large mirror that ran the length of the deep grey wall. The other dresser was taller, more narrow and sat against the wall just bedside the door. 

Next to the dresser was a potted plant. I assumed it was fake until I walked over and saw that it was very real. It's waxy leaves were broad and dark green. It had no flowers and I couldn't tell you what the Hell it was. Beyond the plant, a black double door with silver knobs was set into the wall. My guess? A closet. Upon looking inside, I was right.

The wall opposite the entrance to the room was set with a large bay window. It had a deep ledge that was blocked in by light cancelling curtains. They were black with flecks of silver thread. On either side of the window were iron brackets to hold them open should we decide to do that.

In front of the window, far enough away from the bed were two deep cushioned chairs and a small table. It looked like a perfect spot to sit and read. Over the chairs was a smaller, but similar styled chandelier that matched the one in the library. The rest of the lights in the room were built right into the ceiling. They could be controlled by a switch just inside the door or a switch right next to the bed.

"Do you plan on staying naked at dinner?" Papa said, coming out of the bathroom with the towel over his head. He ruffled it to dry his hair.

"No." I answered him. "I just found myself distracted."

"Distracted in a good way?" He asked, slipping past me to get to the suitcases. I squeaked out when he gave my ass a pinch.

"Yes. I was just taking a look around the room." I said, following him to the bed and hoisting my suitcase up. "It's, well it's just as lovely as everything I've seen so far."

Papa smiled at me and his eyes twinkled. He was keeping something from me and I didn't quite know what it was. "I'm happy you think so Raffaele. I really put a lot of thought into this." He said.

"I didn't know you did much thinking Alessandro." I teased, unzipping my case and flinging the top open.

"When it comes to you, I think a lot." He said matter of factly. "This honeymoon is all about making you happy my darling."

"And making you happy?" I asked. I hope he was happy.

"Yes." He said with a grin. "I am happy when you are." His eyes dropped to the suitcase I had opened.

"You brought the cane?" He whispered, voice husky and strained.

"Well, yes." I said, looking at him. "Who knows. I might need it." I winked at him.

"It's true. You might." He whispered, licking his lips.

"Don't you look at me like that Alessandro. I'm hungry and I do wish to make it downstairs sometime this evening." I said, my tone light.

I started to pick through my clothes, trying to decide what to wear.

"Yeah. We will go have some dinner." He said, still staring at me.

"Then let's get some clothes on and get down there." I said and I slipped into a pair of tight fitting pants. They were new, Papa had yet to see me in them. I wondered how long it would take him to notice.

"Hmm." He said, watching me intensely. "I like these pants on you. They hug that beautiful ass." He gave his hand a squeeze on my direction, to drive home his point.

That didn't take long at all. "I may or may not have done some shopping recently." I said in reply. "Thought, maybe it was time I expanded my wardrobe."

"Well, you make a good choice." He said with a smile and a longing look in his eyes.

I rolled mine. "Please stop looking at me like that Alessandro. Our dinner is waiting."

"I cannot stop that." Papa said. "So, Raffaele," he continued, unzipping his own suitcase. "What's in there?" He asked, pointing to the small zippered case I'd packed alongside the cane.

"You'll find out eventually." I said, smirking at him as I zipped up my fly and closed the button of the pants with a quiet oof. "You're not the only one with surprises."

He flashed me a smile and got set into getting himself dressed. When he turned away, I got a good look at the bite I left on his right shoulder. It was an angry shade of red and I could still see the dents of my teeth. I really needed to work on controlling the intensity of my bites. It looked very sore.

"Hope I didn't hurt you too bad." I whispered, reaching out to brush my fingers over it.

Papa hissed and turned back to face me. "No Raffaele, it feels good." He whispered. "Maybe we can continue this good hurting a little later on tonight."

I smiled as I watched him slip into a pair of skinny jeans and a vintage Black Sabbath t-shirt. I couldn't help but laugh as I too had picked up a tee from the same band. I was only holding mine, yet to slip it on. I admired his relaxed look, not seeing him so dressed down in a long time. Papa so rarely wore jeans and it was a damned shame.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Papa said, looking at me with surprise.

"Great minds think alike." I replied and pointed to the shirt I had since slipped over my head.

He grinned big and wide. "Yes, I suppose that they do." He said. "New shirt as well?"

"Yes. I saw it in the shop and thought, why not? So, would it be impolite if I went to dinner without shoes?" I asked, feeling much too lazy to deal with socks and getting my boots back on.

"If it is, then I'll be impolite as well." He said in answer.

"Good, let's go. I'm fucking starving." I said and Papa nodded.

We headed back downstairs and made our way down to the kitchen. The smell of something garlicky assaulted my nose and my stomach grumbled again.

●♡•---------------•♡●

Dinner was absolutely delicious. Garlic chicken with a side salad of the freshest vegetables. There was rice and plenty of bread as well. The wine we shared paired perfectly with the entree served and the two of us ate and drank our fill.

We had spent little time in the kitchen, just long enough to see it was built for anyone that loved to cook. A large stove, plenty of counter space, two ovens and a large refrigerator that I imagined held enough to store food for the many guests that stayed here. The style was homey and rustic, but all the appliances were modern and up to date.

Beyond the kitchen, the wall opened up to a stunning dining area. The table was large enough for eight but was set for only us two. Our meal had been served to us in dishes to fill our own plates and by Satan we did. I imagine that there should have been enough to wrap some food up to eat later but Papa and I had been so hungry from the day of travel and the food really was exquisite.

The dining room had far fewer windows than the kitchen did, in fact, unlike the rest of the villa, the dining room had no windows at all. The walls were painted a pale golden yellow and decorated with antique items that were likely collected from the various farms in the area. It found it charming and thought it gave the room a feeling of being home, a feeling of comfort.

When we had learned that dessert had been prepared as well, we opted to hold off. There was no way either of us could stomach anything else at that point. So we filled up our goblets with wine and decided to check what the yard had in store.

A quick backstep through the kitchen led us to large glass doors that opened up to an elegant patio. Bright lights on strings edged the area in, glowing in a very welcoming manner. Fancy shaped hedges and rose bushes, all in bloom lined the outside edge of the fenced in area. Wrought iron furniture, draped with soft and cozy cushions were set strategically around a large open fire pit. Tables were placed in the perfect places to rest a drink while you sat. Trellises of thick ivy were lining the outside of the house.

There was a fire lit, and I could tell the wood burning inside was pine, a favorite scent of mine. It made me smile and feel warm inside. I knew I'd be happy to sit and relax as our dinner settled to make room for the dessert. I knew it would be excellent, if it was half as good as that chicken had been.

The sun had set already but there was more than enough light to see things that were close. I could see the lights in the house, making the windows glow. I could just make out the first two rows of the vineyard. In the far distance, I saw the shadowy shapes of the rolling hills. I decided that the following day, when the sun rose again, I wanted to take a walk. But for the night, the patio was just what we needed.

Papa extended his arm, motioning me to take a seat. I chose a spot, close but not too close to the fire. The seat was a lounge chair, just big enough for two. I set down my wine on one of the little tables and held my arms open, inviting Papa to sit with me.

He sat down at my side, facing me. He clung to his wine and put his other hand on my cheek. I felt him brush his thumb over my jaw and watched him lick over his lips.

"You should see how beautiful your eyes are, Raffaele, in the flicker of fire light." He whispered, touching my lips. "They are always beautiful, you are always beautiful to me but there is something about tonight that makes me think it more."

My heart fluttered at his words and I thought I was going to cry. I was so filled with emotions and I didn't know what to say back to him. There were countless options and I struggled to find just one.

"I think you look beautiful too Alessandro." I whispered and put my hands on either side of his face. "Beautiful now, beautiful tomorrow and yesterday. You seem so beautiful to me always, my love. And I am grateful each day to know that I'm lucky enough to be married to you."

Papa smiled. It was shy and not his confident grin I knew so well. "Don't you get all sappy on me." He whispered and pulled me in for the briefest of kisses. "I'm quite possibly going to cry if you keep that up."

I smiled back. Our faces were so close and it was cozy and intimate. "I don't want you to cry, Alessandro. Not even happy tears." I said, speaking so close to his lips it was almost a kiss.

"Why not happy tears?" He asked, very slightly tilting his head.

"Because then I will start crying and I'm so overwhelmed with all kinds of emotions, I know I wouldn't be able to stop." I said, already feeling myself start to get choked up and the pricks of tears at my lower lids.

Papa's breath was warm. I felt a twinge in my lower spine, my body aching for the contact that was so nearly there. I waited half a second for him to close that tiny gap between our lips before I leaned in and did it myself.

Our lips touched softly, sliding against the other's. My hands moved to the front of his t-shirt and fisted in the fabric. I held him close as I kissed him long and hard, turning the energy I might have cried with into the passion driving our kiss.

Papa scrambled to get his wine on the table next to us and as soon as he did, his hands were in my hair, twisting and pulling it gently. He nudged his tongue against my lips and I opened my mouth to him, moaning into him.

It was passionate. It was loving. It was all the wasted hours, days and weeks that we hadn't been spending here, in Italy, together to share in the love we had felt so strongly the night we were bound in unholy matrimony.

There wasn't a single drive, from either of us to let that kiss become more than it was, a kiss to show our caring and commitment to one another. There was no push to turn it into another round of sex. There would be time for that, plenty of time for that.

The moment went by so quickly but it lingered on for what felt like eternity. It was our own version of eternity, one we would spend together. Smaller kisses followed, tiny pecks on lips and cheeks. There were gentle caresses and lingering touches. The beautiful grounds, the patio, the villa all faded from my mind. All I cared about in that moment was my dearest Alessandro.

Eventually, we settled. Papa was in my lap and my arms were low around his body, set where his back connected to his his ass. He had his face buried in my neck and my chin was tucked over the top of his head. We held onto one another, sitting in a wonderful calm. The only sounds I could hear were the crackling embers of the fire and the soft exhale of Papa's breath. I could feel my heart thumping away, so full of everything I felt for the man in my arms. Then I heard him sobbing.

Taking a hand off his back, I brought it up to his chin. I lifted his face towards mine and found myself frowning at the tears in his mismatched eyes. I only looked at him and he at me. I didn't want to break the silence but seeing him like that made it difficult to stay quiet for long.

"Why are you crying Alessandro?" I whispered, pressing a simple kiss between his eyes.

"I don't deserve you Raffaele." Papa said, so quietly and his words made my insides ache. "I have been so terrible these last few days, and I do not deserve to be with such a wonderful man as you."

"Hey." I whispered, softly petting his cheeks and brushing away his tears. "We have all had our terrible moments these last few days, Alessandro."

He leaned into my touch and another well of tears readied itself to fall down his face. He shook his head no.

I nodded my head yes, kissing him again between the eyes.

"Listen to me." I said softly. "Whatever it is that's making you, me, our friends behave in this manner, it's not who you are Alessandro. Not who you are in here." I pressed my palm flat against his chest. "Please, please don't think you're undeserving of my love. You absolutely deserve it and I know the man I fell in love with, the man I bound myself to, the man I want to spend my life with is not the same man that behaved so terribly. That, that wasn't you."

"If not me, then who was it Raffaele?" He asked, still quiet but sounded slightly panicked.

"I don't know that." I said, and I didn't. "Something is at work and it's trying to tear us and our friends apart. I don't know what that is yet, but we will work it out. We will work it out together."

Papa sniffled and nodded his head. "I suppose you are right. I am still so sorry for how I treated you, treated our friends. I feel guilty, Raffaele. I don't often feel guilt. It's an unsettling feeling and I'm not sure how I'm supposed to deal with it."

"You have no reason to feel this guilt you harbor." I said. "You made your apologies and we all accepted them. We know you said and did things you didn't mean to."

He leaned over me and reached for his wine, draining the glass in a single gulp.

"What brought on this mood Alessandro?" I asked, frowning a bit. "All day long we were having such a good time, what changed?"

Papa looked at me but he said nothing. I looked back at him, waiting for his reply. He reached across me again and took my glass of wine from the table after setting his down.

"We are far from home, Raffaele. Miles and miles away from the church." He whispered.

"Yes." I said, feeling confused by his words. "Are you homesick?" I asked, the question just slipped out. It sounded silly to me.

"We are so far from the divide of this world and Hell." He said, raising my glass to his lips. He watched me over the rim, a look of terror in his eyes. "Why can I hear the voice of our Master so loudly inside my head?" He drained the second goblet of wine and suddenly, Papa passed out.  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	21. Off To A Rocky Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their long awaited trip doesn't continue to go according to plan. Will Cardi and Papa need to call it off and return home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a short chapter. The next will be much longer.
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting. 🖤

"Alessandro?" My voice was level despite my deep concern for my husband. "Alessandro, wake up."

After he passed out, I caught him in my arms. It stopped him from falling to the patio floor. He was heavy, a dead weight but I held tight. I stood myself up in a panic and laid him out in my spot. I sat down next to him and lightly tapped his cheeks trying to wake him once more. He was most definitely not waking up and my concern blossomed into a dreadful worry.

I stared down at his lifeless body. I noticed first that he was still breathing and that his heart was still beating, though much slower than it should have been. His body felt cold, not just for him with his unusually high temperature. He was cold to the touch, low for even someone completely human. I was sick to my stomach. Something was very wrong.

Papa's eyes were half closed, the sight extremely unnerving to witness. I could only see the whites, his irises rolled back in his head. His body was still and lay limp against the cushion. I shook him by the shoulder, saying his name again. I received no response. I sat further back, turning to face the house.

"Hello! A little help please! Somebody? Please, we need help. Someone get me water or something." I called out, hoping one of the staff would hear me. After a minute waiting, nobody came around. I didn't know then, that they had gone home for the night.

"Alessandro, please wake up." I said, crying again. I didn't want to leave his side. I thought that maybe I should get him a blanket, something to drink but I didn't get up. "My Love, please." I pet over his cheeks with shaking hands. "Wake up." I whispered.

Papa stirred. His eyes fluttered but remained half closed. His head rolled from side to side, like he was trying to wake up from a bad nightmare. An arm shot up and he took hold of mine, grasping so tightly it hurt. His eyes shot open. I was staring at him, our gazes completely locked.

"zqacafa zxajaraqafasa zhajayyrA" He mumbled. "zqacafa zxajaraqafasa zhajayyrA" He repeated it and closed his eyes again.

It was Satanen. I didn't understand him, despite understanding myself the night before. It was the same language but any recollection of what the demonic words meant was gone from my brain. I was infuriated, not that he was speaking it but that I didn't understand.

"Alessandro, please open your eyes." I whispered, cupping his face in both of my hands. "Please, I need to know you're okay."

"zqacafa zxajaraqafasa zhajayyrA" He said yet again. He followed it up with another phrase, one just as mysterious to me as the first. "zqacafa zxajaraqafasa zhajayyrA zqacafa zeavapasa zxaparaqa zjawaranafasA"

I stared down at him, my mind was totally blank. I'd reached a point where I couldn't think, no matter how much I tried. I sobbed out once and gasped when his eyes opened, flashing their red color.

"The church." He said, in English. His voice was a little hoarse as if he hadn't used it in a long time, perhaps like he was getting a sore throat.

"What?" I said, a quick acting response. "What about the church? Alessandro, what the Hell just happened to you?"

He let go of my arm and I let out a hiss in relief. It still hurt where he had gripped me so tightly but I looked past that. He was awake, looking up at me with wide, terrified eyes.

"There is an intruder in my church Raffaele." Papa whispered, lifting his arm and putting it over my shoulder. The way he grabbed at my shirt was like he was trying to decide if I was really there.

"You're not making any sense. What kind of intruder? How do you know?" I said, thinking he'd gone mad. But then something occurred to me. "Wait." I sighed.

"Wait what?" Papa said, making a move to sit up but I pushed him back down. He shouldn't have tried to sit up after passing out like he had.

"I didn't think it worth mentioning while you were away." I whispered. "I didn't want to worry you while you were on tour."

"What didn't you tell me Raffaele?" He asked, settling back into the soft cushion.

"I was inside the chapel, the evening I was tasked with confessions. Something, well something strange happened that night." I said, the memory coming back to me after being somewhat lost among everything else that was going on. "Someone said something to me. Something terrifyingly odd."

Papa was looking at me. He looked more than tired; he looked drained and weak. His grip on my shirt loosened but he kept his other arm around my shoulder.

"Someone came to me, the last I spoke to before ending the session." I started. "They came to me, not to confess though. Rather, they seemed to need someone to vent too and I assumed they wanted the anonymity of the confessional booth to do so."

"What did they say?" Papa asked in a rush. It was obvious I was not speaking fast enough for him. His expression changed from tired fear to one of more agitation.

"That they felt they didn't belong in the church, that they were there with a purpose. They told me that they were only there because they had to be, not that they wanted to be." I paused, feeling a chill shudder down my spine. "And they said that someone had to die." I said, swallowing hard at a lump in my throat. "They, ah, they said that they were half beast of Hell."

"And you're only bringing this to my attention now?" Papa asked, anger flaring up.

"I, well, I forgot." I admitted sheepishly. "Other things came up and well, it slipped my mind." I wasn't proud to admit that but I was being honest. I cursed myself for losing focus and being a scatterbrained man when things became overwhelming.

"You can be really stupid sometimes Raffaele." He said bitterly.

I shot him a disapproving look. I wasn't stupid and didn't like to be told I was. "I resent that comment Alessandro." I said, shifting back until his arm fell from my shoulder to his side.

"I don't care." He snapped. "How could you just forget to tell me this? It's stupid. You are stupid." He said and his eyes flashed their red and pink color again before returning to the green and white. Unless he was in his demonic form, I'd never seen them red before. Well, not before minutes before when it had happened.

"I told you, I got distracted Alessandro. I didn't mean to forget." I said, unhappy with the way he was looking at me.

"You distract and forget so easily, Raffaele. Maybe the Master below was wrong to task you with what he has." Papa said darkly. "You're an incompetent mess of a man."

I stood up, my own anger kicking into gear. "Fuck you." I snapped at him. I didn't wait for a reply, turning to leave.

I went into the house and stormed up the stairs. I was overcome with a sense of rage so strong it washed out the feeling of how his words had hurt me. I walked right past the master bedroom and continued down the hall. I wanted to be as far from him as possible.

The house was dark, I didn't know where the lights were to be able to put them on. We hadn't come to this part of the villa during our look around. Our little tour of the place had been cut short to satisfy our carnal needs. I turned into a room on the right side of the hall and felt along the wall for a switch. I found it and clicked the light on. I was shocked to see, the room was empty.

"What the fuck is this?" I muttered angrily.

What sort of place rented out with empty rooms? It wasn't like we needed the extra rooms, not originally anyways. The next room I checked was very much the same, though that one at least had curtains hanging over the window. I stormed out of there and while in the hallway I could hear Papa down in the master bedroom. He was talking, I assumed to himself. I ignored it and kept walking.

I wanted to find a place to sleep, and sleep alone. I was so angry with Papa, with this disastrous honeymoon. I was dangerously close to booking myself a flight back to the church. I didn't want to be there any more, not with him.

To my relief, the third room (the only room on the left side of the long hallway) at least had a bed. In fact, it had two. Twin beds, each pushed against the wall on opposite sides of the room. They were sheeted and had light quilts draped over them but they were extremely plain and simple. An oak dresser was pushed into the corner next to the door and a set of the most boring plastic blinds covered the one tiny window. It was a fairly small room but it would suffice. It was much closer to my style, before I picked up a fancier taste after being influenced by my husband's likes.

I threw myself down onto the closer bed and screamed into the pillow. I screamed until my throat was sore and my chest ached. I was overwhelmed by a sudden headache. I flipped onto my back and covered my eyes with my hands.

"Satan, what the Hell is going on?" I asked aloud. I didn't expect the Old One to answer me, and he did not.

I don't remember falling asleep, but as the pain behind my eye intensified, I must have passed out. I slept hard, feeling weighed down and without dreams.

●♡•---------------•♡●

I woke up in the middle of the night. I had a sharp pain running through the right side of my head. It was the same side that hurt before I'd fallen asleep but it was worse, shocking, and made me feel incredibly uncomfortable. I pushed myself into a seated position and put my hand to my temple, trying to rub the pain away. I stopped, as it only made me feel worse.

I squinted against the light in the room, leaving it on as I hadn't intentionally fallen asleep. It wasn't very bright light but it was enough to aggravate the pain. I was extremely sensitive to the light and if I trusted my legs, which I didn't at that point, I'd have gone to shut it off.

I heard the sound of someone breathing. I wasn't alone in the room. I turned my head towards the sound, clenching my teeth as the small movement rattled my brain.

Papa was lying in the other bed, face down and head just missing the pillow. He was out cold, breathing heavily through his mouth. It was open. The air that escaped through his nose was coming through in a high pitched whistle, like he was getting sick. I just stared at him, in too much pain to retain my anger towards him for the time being. He must have come in after I'd gone to sleep and I couldn't help but think that maybe he'd been there to apologize.

"Alessandro?" I said, my voice not coming out quite as loudly as I had wanted it to. There was no way he could have heard me. He remained fast asleep. I tried again and again my voice failed to produce more than a whisper.

I climbed out of bed and groaned in agony, the slight motion of doing so made my head spin and the sharp pain became searing. I made my way slowly across the space between the two beds and I put my hand on the back of Papa's shoulder.

"What?" He exclaimed, waking from his sleep. I hadn't intentionally frightened him but I suppose I did. He rolled onto his side and looked up at me. "Raffaele, what's wrong?" He sounded concerned, probably seeing the pain in my squinted eyes.

I couldn't speak, the thought of trying to was making my head pound. I lifted my hand and put it on the side of his face, right where mine hurt. I felt like I couldn't stand up any longer and I sat heavily at his side.

"You're not not speaking to me because you're still angry?" Papa said, sitting up. "Talk to me. You look like shit Raffaele."

I took no offense to his words. I felt like shit so it only made sense I looked it too. I took my hand off him and clutched my own head in my hands.

"zravaxafaqacabawada zbara znasavawadA" I said, unaware at the time. I knew I was speaking, but the Satanen was masked to me.

"znacajaqA." Papa replied and I looked at him, forcing my eyes further open. I needed to shut that light. It was unbearable. I kept my hands pressed to the sides of my face.

"zuajabawa PAPA zba zjaxa zbawa zrava zxapahaca zuajabawA" I replied.

"zlavapa zhajaparafaga zqacabara zuayajadapafa ziasabawadafasA zpawabawaqafawaqabavawajaya zbaqa zxala ziafa ziapaqa zlavapa zjanajazafawafaga zqacafa zvaqacafasarA zqacafa zeavapasa zxaparaqa zjawaranafasA" He said and reached towards me.

I leaned into his touch, pressing my head against his collarbone. "It hurts so much, Alessandro." I whispered.

"I'm so sorry Raffaele." He whispered and just held me in his arms. I partially wondered if this was how badly his head had hurt that time before his tour. I wondered if this was all somehow connected. Of course it was. It had to be.

"Can I do anything for you, my darling?" He whispered.

In that moment I knew the things he had said to me that evening were not intended. I knew in that moment that the things that were happening to us were beyond our control. I knew then that he still loved me and that I didn't want to remain angry with him for what he said. I loved him but all I cared about was getting the terrible pain to stop.

"Don't leave me." I whispered, closing my eyes as the pain surged and the pressure behind my right eye was terrible. "I think I'm dying." I mumbled, knowing full well that wasn't happening.

"Will you let me take you to our bed?" Papa asked, stroking over my hair. "You will sleep this pain away. I will stay with you, if you'll have me."

"I want to stay here." I said. I really, really didn't want to move.

The bed was small but it was a price I'd pay to not have to move. Papa shifted back, leaning against the wall as he laid himself down. He was careful to move me with him and we curled up in the small space. His head was set upon the pillow and my own rested against his chest. We stayed quiet. He held me close, stroking over my back. I groaned, the pressure becoming more uncomfortable before it eventually began to lessen. As I drifted back into sleep, the last thing I recall was the pounding in my brain slowly fade and become replaced with the steady beat of his heart.  
●♡•---------------•♡●

When I woke up again, the sun was just coming up and I was alone in the small bed. I felt disoriented but the pain was gone. I turned my head and saw that Papa was staring out the small window. He had his back to me and one hand pressed flat against the glass.

"Tell me what's going on, Lucifer." I heard him whisper. "Why are these things happening to us? What have you planned for your loyal followers?"

A slight shift closer to the edge of the bed, I could see what Papa was looking at. High in the sky, in the final grasp of fading darkness, was the bright light of the morning star. Even as head of the church, I couldn't readily recall the last time I saw the man praying. Unless he was leading a dark mass or ritual, I don't think I'd ever seen him pray to the Master. To Papa, prayer was something he did on his own, to him it was personal. I kept myself quiet, watching and listening in on the private moment. I wasn't even sure if he knew I was awake.

"Lord of the underworld, unholy Master, what is it that you mean by all of this?" He said, pulling his hand off the glass. "Your involvement is obvious to me, but your methods, they confuse me. Tell me, Master, what it is that you wish to accomplish? Why put my loved ones through all of this anguish and fear? You are the light, oh Lucifer, our brightest shining star. What you do, I do not understand."

I couldn't help it and I coughed, alerting Papa that I was already awake. He stopped his words and turned to me. His expression was soft, no longer exhibiting the anger and agitation I witnessed the night before.

"Good morning my darling Raffaele." He whispered and took a step away from the window. "You are feeling well, I hope?"

I nodded but said nothing. I watched him as he came closer to the bed, stopping right at my side. I looked up at him, coughing again. I seemed to have developed an awful tickle in my throat.

Papa reached out and took my hands in his, clasping his fingers around mine. He looked at me with deeply apologetic eyes. Raising our hands to his lips, he pressed a kiss against the back of mine.

"Forgive me?" He whispered. It was a question, not a command. Again, I nodded. "Forgive me Raffaele, and let us start anew. This time away, it is meant to celebrate our love, our binding. We should not fight. I am sorry, so very sorry." He said.

"I know this is beyond our control Alessandro." I whispered, voice sticking in my throat and I coughed once more. "I forgive you, but maybe we made a mistake."

His eyes widened and he looked at me with such heartache in his expression.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come here." I whispered. "We belong at home. We belong where we can fix this mess we have found ourselves in."

Papa let out a loud sigh and he looked relieved. "A mistake in coming here." He whispered.

"Yes." I said. "What did you think I meant?" I asked, letting go of his hands.

"I thought that maybe you regretted the binding ritual, that you did not want to be married to me." He said.

"Alessandro, no." I said in a rush. "I do not regret that, not at all." I said, trying to sound reassuring. He looked like he needed reassuring. I reached for his hand again and tugged him down onto the bed. "You are my love, my best friend, my dearest Alessandro. I do not think marrying you was a mistake."

"I know this Raffaele." He whispered. "I do not know where the doubt has come from." He put his hands on my cheeks, cupping my face and he looked into my eyes. "You want to leave this place? You want to go back to the church?" He questioned.

I leaned my head against his, keeping my eyes locked on his. "I do not want to leave." I whispered. "But maybe it is for the best. Do you not think so?"

"I do not." Papa replied. "I think that whatever is going on will go on if we are here or if we are there. So why not try and enjoy our stay?"

"I think that is irresponsible." I said.

"I don't want to be responsible Raffaele. I want time with you. I want this time to have you to myself." He said.

"That is selfish." I whispered. My eyes fluttered when I felt him nuzzle against me, running his nose alongside mine and brushing his lips over my cheek.

"Let us be selfish." He murmured, dragging his lips back across my cheek and meeting mine. He pressed a very light kiss to my mouth.

I closed my eyes and pushed my lips harder into his, kissing him more intensely. For him, I'd be selfish. There wasn't a doubt in my mind about that. He curled his fingers around, holding me by the chin and he deepened the kiss, sighing through his nose. I moaned quietly, opening my mouth and welcoming the advance. We kissed for several minutes, not one of us uttering a single word. I pulled back, keeping my face close as I took a deep breath.

"We will stay." I whispered, lightly dragging my lips over his. "But if anything else goes wrong, we get back on a plane."

"Agreed." He whispered. "But have faith, my Raffaele, that nothing will go wrong." He said and pushed me backwards towards the mattress. "I have thirteen more surprises for you my darling and I intend to share them, one for each remaining day of this trip."

Papa climbed over me and I nodded my head as we started kissing again. I trusted him. I trusted my faith. I was determined to enjoy the rest of the honeymoon. It was already picking up, a good restart as I felt him kiss and bite down my neck.  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	22. The Vineyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cardi and Papa share a mostly pleasant day walking the grounds of the villa. The afternoon ends with a not so innocent shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split this chapter in two because it would have ended up much too long. I'd like to have the next one up by tomorrow but I'm still editing so it might take a day or two longer.
> 
> Thanks to all the readers. Love you. Hope you're all doing well. 🖤 Thanks to those who comment. It really makes me feel like telling this story is worth it.

As I descended the staircase later that morning, several steps ahead of Papa, my attention was grasped by a sea of red. The further down I went the more obvious what it all was became. The entire living room was filled with bouquets of roses. I do not exaggerate when I say there had to be over a hundred of them, each containing at least two dozen flowers a piece.

"Alessandro, what did you do?" I asked, taking the last step off the stairs and into the foyer. I had no doubt in my mind the flowers were his doing. I turned away from the living room and looked up at him, still perched on the center of the staircase. I was both bewildered and fascinated.

"I bought you roses my darling Raffaele. Isn't that obvious?" He replied with a smile. "Do you not like them? I know they are your favorite flower."

"Yes I like them; they are stunning." I answered his question. "But isn't this a little excessive?" I posed my own question. I was trying to do the math, there were at least twenty four hundred of the red blossoms.

"I meant it when I said I was sorry about last night." He said as a means of answering.

"You ordered them last night?" I sounded shocked. I shouldn't have been shocked. I knew what kind of man Papa was. He was just that way, over the top and quick to make things happen. Sure, he wasn't always perfect but he was forever a romantic, pulling strings behind my back to make sure I was pleased and happy.

"I made some phone calls." He said, finally walking down the remainder of the steps and stood directly behind me. "I wanted to get you more but the local florists ran out. I called every one in a thirty kilometer radius." I felt his arms circle around my hips. "This was the best I could do with such short notice." He whispered, lips moving along the back of my neck. I shivered.

I turned and I smiled at him, laughing quietly. I shook my head in utter disbelief. "You're a ridiculous man Alessandro." I whispered, leaning to kiss his cheek.

"Yes I am Raffaele. But you love me anyway." He said with a glint of happiness in his eyes.

"Yes, yes I do love you." I replied. "I absolutely love you. Is this today's surprise?"

He placed a delicate peck upon my lips and took a step back. "No my darling. This is my apology. You will get your surprise later. Come, let's see what they have prepared for breakfast."

It was still early, despite the time we lingered in bed. We at least took the time to shower after our little tryst that morning and had changed into different clothes than we had worn all night.

I could hear the sounds of the chef in the kitchen and my already good mood seemed to lift even higher as the scent of real Italian coffee reached my nose. We passed through the side of the kitchen, each given a warm welcome from the chef herself and two other members of the staff.

There was a fresh brewed coffee pot sitting on the table with mugs, cream and sugar set beside it. Papa poured a mug for me and I took it, before he poured his own. I went to take a seat at the table but Papa tapped my arm and nodded towards the door. He started walking away and I was quick to follow.

Papa led me out onto the patio, the morning air quite comfortable. It hadn't quite reached the hotter temperatures of mid afternoon. He walked to the edge of the fenced in area and set his mug against the railing.

"The vineyard is very beautiful Raffaele." He commented, staring out at the large expanse the grapevines covered.

"Yes. Absolutely stunning." I said, coming up behind him. I looked out over the rolling hills and took a sip of the coffee. I couldn't help the small moan I released at the taste. It was perfect.

He turned to me and I smiled at him. "Your appreciation of fine foods amuses me my darling." He said, smiling back at me.

"What can I say?" I whispered. "If something is delicious, I moan." I laughed at myself.

"I must be delicious then." He teased and I rolled my eyes.

"You are." I told him and took another drink from my mug.

"You know, Raffaele, this is a functional vineyard. There are people here that make some of the finest wines in the country." He said, lifting his own coffee and leaned himself on the railing instead. "I have asked them to prepare our dinner to compliment their latest variety." He took a sip of his coffee and moaned as well. "Okay, yes, this is very good."

I smiled at him. "How could you even think about dinner when we haven't yet had breakfast?" I asked. "I'm only thinking about the frittata I smelled passing through the kitchen."

"Would you prefer to pair the wine with breakfast?" He asked, teasing.

I shook my head no.

"Because I can make that arrangement." He added.

"Coffee is just fine Alessandro." I said and turned my back on the vineyard to rest against the railing with him. "Did you make plans to do anything today?" I asked.

He smiled at me, eyes twinkling over the mug. "My only plan was to bring you to orgasm and that's been checked off my list." He said.

His words made me blush. I thought about what happened that morning, in that small spare room. I closed my eyes for a moment, vividly recalling his agile fingers working my asshole and his incredible lips around my cock. It was a pleasant start to our day.

"Surely you have other things planned." I said, opening my eyes to find him staring at me.

"I thought that if you're up to the work, we could take a walk around the property." Papa said. "There is more to see than is visible from the driveway and patio."

"I'd love to see what this place has to offer. I told you yesterday, I love it here. I feel a sense of happiness being in such a setting. I'd enjoy seeing it all." I replied.

"Then we will see it all." He said and pushed himself away from the rail. There was a bounce in his step and he spun around to face me. The hand free from holding his mug came to rest lightly on my hip. "Breakfast first, then we will take a nice long stroll towards the mountains."

"Did you bring proper walking shoes?" I asked.

"Only you would think to ask me that Cardi." Papa said and gave me a poke in the side.

"I just want to make sure I don't hear you complaining of aches or blisters." I replied.

"I have sneakers, yes." He said and took my hand in his. "Let's go eat now. I feel my belly rumbling."

I nodded. I was quite hungry too. I followed him inside and we sat down for breakfast. It was just as well prepared and delicious as the dinner had been the night before.

●♡•---------------•♡●

Papa and I spent the first part of our grounds exploration close to the villa. There was much to see. It was bright and sunny outside but we had dressed appropriately.

I paired some looser fitting grey pants with a short sleeved shirt. It was plain red with a rounded collar. The material of both pieces of clothes was light and breathable. I was quite comfortable in the warmth of the sun. I had not applied my daily makeup, becoming more comfortable in doing so, especially when there weren't a lot of others around. I wore plain black sneakers and comfortable socks. I threw a hat on my head and it helped keep the sun from my eyes and burning my face. Papa had lightly teased me about it but I told him that it would be for the best. I got cranky if my nose or cheeks burned in the sun.

He was dressed in impossibly tight jeans and a loose fitting button up shirt. It was untucked and wrinkled. It made him look disheveled but I knew it was comfortable for him. The top three buttons were left undone. He wore a pair of ridiculous socks, pale grey and decorated with cartoonish cats of varying colors. Much like he teased me about the hat, I teased him about the socks. On his feet, he wore designer sneakers and upon his face, big and flashy designer sunglasses. Despite the disheveled appearance, Papa looked good. The man could don a potato sack and I'd find myself entranced with his beauty.

A narrow, stone laid path led away from the side of the house in the opposite direction of the patio. It was a ten minute walk through various trees and shrubs that ended in a hedge lined garden. The garden was much smaller than the one back at the church but it was equally as beautiful. Flowers of many species grew in bunches all around. There were gravel walkways and little setups of lanterns and mini fountains.

At the center of the garden was a spectacular fountain. Large chunks of marble and sculptures of bronze decorated the magnificent piece. The water inside reflected the sunlight, the inside painted a lovely shade of blue. The sight took my breath away and pleased the parts of me that had such a love of art. This was no typical backyard fountain, it was so much more. My guess was that it had been designed during the Renaissance. It was most definitely Italian, but didn't appear to be Florentine in style. I assumed the owners of the property had it moved from elsewhere in the country. Upon a closer inspection, the center statue was most definitely not part of the original design. It looked as if it was newer, painted black and more modern in style than the rest. It didn't lessen the beauty of the fountain.

"You like it, Raffaele?" Papa whispered, coming up behind me and brushing his hand at my lower back. "The owners of the villa had it shipped, piece by piece from Venice."

"I think it's quite interesting." I replied, leaning into the touch, which could have been a mistake but I knew it was not. "Renaissance?" I asked. I recognized the Venetian style once he pointed that out..

"I believe so." Papa said, "Though I'd expect you to know more than me."

I turned to look at him. "I thought we shared an appreciation of the arts. Why wouldn't you know?" I whispered.

"Ah, we do. But that's closer to your time period, old man." He teased, leaned in and quickly kissed my cheek. "I had them remove the center statue. It wasn't nice to look at." He commented.

"And they listened?" I asked, finding it hard to believe.

"Yes, the statue at the center was my idea." He explained, taking my hand to lead me around to see it better.

As we rounded the fountain, I saw the face of the center statue. It was beautifully sculpted and the finer details stood out. It was very obvious from this perspective that it had been a new addition. I also noticed that it was a wonderful interpretation of our fallen angel Lucifer.

"Was the bed your idea too?" I asked, turning to him.

"Hmm?" He said.

"The bed in the master bedroom, it has skulls all over it." I said. "Did you ask that to be part of your changes?"

He smiled. It was big and wide. "You noticed." He said. "Yes, the bed in the original pictures of this place had to go. It was dreadful looking and much too small for my spoiled ass."

I laughed, shaking my head much like I had with the surplus of roses. "Do you have a secret army of ghouls scattered around the entire world, ready to do your bidding Alessandro?" I asked, only teasing him.

He looked across at me but said nothing at first. I took his silence as a yes.

"You do, don't you?" I whispered, more seriously. The notion didn't surprise me at all. However, what he said next, did.

"No one in connection with the church knows we are here Raffaele." He said. "I wanted us to have the opportunity to be away, no bother or hassle from work related things. I didn't want us to be found, a proper vacation. We needed the break. We're mentally exhausted, our sex life had began to dwindle and I-" He paused, stopping what he was about to say. He sighed, took a breath and started a new point. "Any specific changes I made were all seen to by me and the people who maintain this property. I booked this stay under a different name. We will not be discovered."

Curiosity got the better of me. I reached out and touched his face, cheeks warm from the bright sun. "You what?" I whispered, trailing my thumb along his jaw. "You started then you stopped. What were you going to say to me Alessandro?"

He closed his eyes and sighed loudly. When he reopened his eyes, I saw that they were glassy, wet with unshed tears. He licked his lips and had a nervous kind of expression on his face.

"I'm terrified that I'm losing you, Raffaele." He whispered and he sounded gutted to have to admit that. "I feel like, well shit, I feel like there is a growing distance between us and I thought being together, so isolated from the outside world, that maybe we could fix that."

My face fell. I didn't know where his words had been coming from. I didn't think that about us at all. He was clearly upset about it and I wanted to know why, so I could ease his mind. I wasn't lost to him. I was right there. Papa had my heart, my mind and my body. I was sure of that. I would be his and he would be mine until the day he died. My heart would be his forever.

"Alessandro, what is it that's troubling you?" I asked softly, taking a few steps backwards to the fountain. I led him to come with me and we both sat down at the edge, the large basin of the structure was wide enough to sit on the marble ledge. "This is twice today that you've brought up the fear of losing me. And the night before, you said you think you don't deserve me. Where is it that you think I'm going? Why all this doubt that you have my love eternally?"

"I don't know." He whispered and wiped at his eyes, trying to hide the few tears that rolled down his cheek. "I just don't know Raffaele."

I leaned over and put my arms around him. I held him close but not too tightly. I hooked my chin over his shoulder and gave his body a little squeeze between my arms.

"You know very well that I took my vows to love and honor you completely seriously. You do know that, don't you?" I said, keeping my position, hugging him close to me.

"Yes, yes and I too have done the same." He whispered.

I sat back to look him in the eye. "Then where is this doubt coming from? It is not like you to doubt me." I said, wiping a few stragglers of his tears he had missed.

"I said I don't know." He sighed. "It doesn't make sense to me but I feel it. I ache deep in my chest from the notion that you don't want to be with me. There's a little voice in my head that tells me I'm not worth it." He said, shaking his head. "I try so very hard to ignore the ache, the doubt. I know it's not like me but I cannot stop this dreadful feeling inside me."

"I am so sorry, Alessandro." I said, petting both his cheeks. "I am so sorry you have these anxieties, and I fully understand that the little negative voice in your head is hard to ignore. Sometimes, mine is too, but you need to remember. I'm here. I'm staying. I think you're more than deserving of me and I need you to remember that I love you, I want you and I need you Alessandro. Despite all this bullshit going on in our lives, it's you I want most and it's you who I need."

Papa started to nod but then he shrugged halfway through it. "I am apart from you for many weeks at a time. I've yet to go a full month without upsetting you in some way." He looked at me with a half frown. "You have Special and Alicia, why would you want to stay with me when I constantly mess things up."

"You're jealous of them?" I whispered. It wasn't accusatory as it had been the last time the topic came up.

"I don't want to be, but maybe, maybe I am." He sighed and it broke my heart to see the look of lost hope in his eyes. "I don't know what I am feeling. My head is a mess right now Raffaele." He dropped his head down to his chest. Shoulders falling too. He looked deflated. He looked very upset.

"There is absolutely nothing to be jealous about Alessandro." I said, touching his chin and lifting his gaze back to mine. "I do love them. I cannot deny that fact but it doesn't mean that I love you less. I know you understand that."

Papa nodded his head. "I do understand." He whispered, hardly audible over the splash of water behind us.

"I know you have feelings for Special as well, I can't say that they are love because I don't know for sure. I know that you care deeply for him and he, well he cares for you as well." I said. "His loyalty to you goes beyond your position as leader of the church Alessandro and I think you care for him as more than just a friend. And I know that you're attraction to him is more than lust."

Again Papa nodded.

"And correct me if I'm wrong, but you love Alicia as well. I see it when you're with her. I know the look you get in your eyes when you are seeing what you love. It's the same look you get when you're looking at me." I said.

"Yes, I love her." Papa whispered. "But it is not the same kind of love that I feel for you."

"I understand that, but you need to see it works the same way with me. I love you all so differently." I said, shifting a little bit closer to him. "I love all three of you, with all my heart Alessandro. Special and I just have this incredible connection. He is sweet and kind. He's loyal and makes me laugh. He's a wonderful fuck and while I feel these things about you, I feel them differently." I paused, putting my hand against Papa's thigh.

"And Alicia, I can say a lot about Alicia. She is caring and gives me feelings that I can't put into words. She makes me feel things I hadn't ever felt before." I said. "The physical contact with her had come to me as a surprise. The feelings I feel towards her surprise me more but I'm curious to continue getting to know her better. It's new, but I know that I love her."

"And then there is you, my dearest Alessandro. My love for you, it is endless. In the years I have known you, I have felt every emotion in the book. Love has always been the strongest. In the months we have been together, I've fallen head over heels, heart over mind, one hundred percent in love with you." I continued and Papa looked at me, his gaze was strong, I had his full attention. "The love for Special and the love for Alicia are true; I feel them fully, but they are new and I do not yet know how things will go from here. It's both thrilling and nerve wracking. I do not know if our love will grow, or if it will stay where it is or fizzle out like a candle in the rain. But with you, I know. I knew almost immediately that what I felt for you would last a lifetime. I am not concerned with our love ending. I firmly believe that I will love you forever Alessandro and there is no doubt, no question."

Papa was quietly sobbing and he pulled me into a tight hug. "Thank you." He whispered.

"No need to thank me for the truth, my love." I whispered back.

We sat there at the edge of the fountain until Papa got his overactive emotions under control. It was he who sat back and looked at me with slightly lifted eyebrows.

"Shall we continue our exploration?" He asked.

"I'd love to." I replied and got up on my feet. We'd been sitting so long against the hard surface of the fountain ledge that my legs had gone numb from the hips down. I stumbled and caught myself, falling into Papa's lap.

He laughed quietly. "Do not hurt yourself Raffaele." He teased. "I need you well tonight."

I leaned against him, content to stay until the feeling returned to my lower limbs. "For my surprise?" I asked with a silly grin.

"I was thinking more along the lines of taking our time after dinner to make the most passionate and filthy love to you, but I suppose being well for my surprise is good too." He said, grinning back.

"I would enjoy that." I said, reaching an arm up to wrap around the back of his neck. I pulled him down until I felt his lips touch mine.

The kiss was brief, sweet but short lived. I had feeling back in my legs and I reluctantly stood up. I pulled Papa up with a tug on his arms and we stood close just staring at one another.

"Shall we go?" I asked, sliding my hand into his.

"Yes Raffaele, we shall." Papa said.

●♡•---------------•♡●

We spent the rest of the afternoon, lazily strolling through the grounds. There was another, smaller garden closer to the vineyard. There were gorgeous flowers growing there and several edible plants as well. Papa had told me that the chef used the ingredients grown there in her dishes and that explained their excellent quality. They were fresh and well taken care of. Certainly not every ingredient she used had come from such local growing locations but to know that many of the seasonings and vegetables had come from the side yard made me appreciate the food we had already and would continue to enjoy during our stay.

We eventually made it to the vineyard itself, skipping a walk through and heading right to the building where they produced the wine. There was a large porch out front, overlooking the large field of grapes. A table was set up at the corner and a delicious lunch had been awaiting our arrival.

Trays of fresh fruit, local cheeses and assorted cured meats sat at the center of the table. Thick crusted bread and a light, refreshing white wine rounded out the simple meal. Papa and I ate our fill and walked off the overeating, weaving through the rows of vines. The smell of ripening grapes wafted through the air and it was a pleasant scent. I probably shouldn't have but I plucked two of the sweet fruits right off the vine and popped one into my mouth. I passed the other to Papa, who closed his lips with a hum.

We walked hand in hand, talking and making jokes. We were enjoying ourselves, which was what the trip was supposed to be about, enjoyment of the time, enjoyment of each other. There was banter and teasing and in the moment I felt incredibly happy. I could tell by the look in his eyes that Papa was happy too. I silently thanked Satan for the small break from the chaos, the disorder that had settled over our lives the last few weeks.

As we approached the end of the row, Papa stopped short and pulled me up against him. "Do you have room for dessert Raffaele?" He whispered, moving his lips so close to mine but not leaning in for the kiss I suddenly wanted.

"I believe I can make room." I said with a smile. We hadn't had a chance for dessert the night before and I was craving something sweet.

"Come back to the winery. I think there will be dessert waiting." Papa said and finally leaned forward and kissed me.

I kissed him back, slow and loving. When I took a step away, I met his eyes. "You think or you know?" I asked with a smile.

"I know." He replied, winking.

We headed back toward the building, climbing up the steps of the porch. We sat down at the table and there wasn't a long wait before a member of the staff came over to us and set down a pot of coffee, mugs, cream, sugar, plates, utensils and a delectable looking cake.

Papa offered to cut the cake and served it up to the both of us. It was a light, yellow cake that had been layered with raspberries and a sweet, sugar cream. The slices he cut were rather large, knowing the both of us shared the same kind of sweet tooth. I originally thought the pieces were too large, still full from our lunch but after the first taste, I worried we would end up being piggish and eating the whole damned thing. It was delicious. Sweet but not overly so. The cake itself was soft, spongy, and lightly vanilla flavored. The raspberries added a wonderful tang. The cream is where the sweetness came in but it was far from overpowering.

"Is there anything else you'd like to do today my darling?" Papa asked, sipping his coffee. He set the mug down, adding a splash of cream to the dark liquid. I assumed he thought the drink was too hot, as he usually drank it black, like I did.

"I'd really like to head up to the house again." I said, sliding my fork back into the cake on my plate. "I feel hot and sweaty being out in the sun for so long. I could use a shower."

"Oh. Did your hat not keep you cool enough?" He teased and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Ah, leave the hat alone." I said, laughing. "I like it." I whispered, touching the brim as I spoke.

He smiled at me, a genuine grin that reached his eyes. "You know, it is a silly hat my Raffee, but maybe on you not so much. Yes, on you it's not so bad. I like it." He said.

I flushed at the compliment, fully blaming the heat of the late afternoon.

"I do not look good in hats." He continued. "I don't have the face for them."

I leaned closer and reached for his hand, resting mine over the back of his. "No, but you look fantastic in your sunglasses, my Love." I said. "And I do not have the face for them."

"Good." He laughed. "We never have to worry about either of us stealing our accessories."

"No, just each others pants." I teased and Papa laughed out loud.

"You steal my pants any time you like to." He said, turning his hand and wrapping his fingers around mine. "You steal them and I just will take them off you and leave them on the bedroom floor." He winked.

"I cannot argue with that train of thought." I said, feeling my cheeks flush again and it was definitely not from the heat. "Would you care to join me for my shower?" I asked.

"Only absolutely." He said without a moment's pause. "But first, another piece of cake I think."

"I cannot argue that one either." I said and reached for the knife to cut two more pieces from the remaining cake. They were smaller than the first serving but far from slivered cuts. I served the first to him and kept the other for me.

We ate in an amicable quiet, until I started giggling uncontrollably. Papa had used the hand not holding his fork, under the table, to tickle at my sides. It felt good and suddenly the cake didn't matter to me. I wanted nothing more than to get him back into the villa.

His tickling stopped and we finished the cake on our plates. Papa informed the staff that he wanted the remaining cake saved and brought to the main house. The table was cleared and we thanked the server for his time. Then we headed back to the house.

●♡•---------------•♡●

Once we were back inside the villa, we hurried upstairs. The scent of roses perfumed the air all around. We went right through the bedroom, into the master bathroom, where we shed our clothes and hopped into a shower that was a bit cooler than we usually preferred. It was pleasing after a long day in the sun. We scrubbed up and rinsed off quickly, getting the necessary task out of the way. We were clean and feeling fresh, but the shower was far from over. I knew it and Papa knew it too.

We shared a few kisses, easy and calculated at first, working to set the mood for what was to follow. I set my hands on his chest, pressing gently as I deepened the kiss, moaning quietly over the sound of falling water. I loved kissing him, always had and would continue. He was just very good at kissing and knew exactly what he needed to do to get a rise out of me. I nipped the tip of his tongue. Papa moaned and breathed out through his nose. He started cradling my neck between his hands, licking slowly over my bottom lip.

I scratched down his back and Papa pulled me against him. He growled and kissed hungrily down my neck. My hands gripped his ass and I rocked my hips into his as my head fell back, exposing more of my neck to him. He moaned deeply and bit the base of my throat, sucking a deep bruise into the skin. I hissed in a pleasured pain and my hips jerked forward. My mind started to swirl when I felt his hand wrap snugly around my cock. I whined as his thumb brushed over the tip.

"Will you fuck me Alessandro?" I asked, a needy whine to my tone.

"Already so worked up my darling husband." Papa murmured into my lips. "Do you not want to take our time, my love? We have all afternoon." He was alternating between hard and soft strokes of my erection in his hand. He squeezed the base and I groaned low in my throat.

"I want you to fuck me." I whispered. "Please Alessandro."

"You want to fuck Raffaele?" He rasped, lips grazing my ear as his hands made their way up to my hair. I groaned out a yes as he pulled it tight. "You want my unholy cock buried deep in that ass of yours?" He said, lips moving back down my neck before giving me another bite, that one just over my pulse point.

I keened, body shuddering against his. "Yes Papa." I sighed. "I want that cock deep inside me."

He pulled back and pressed a delicate kiss to my forehead. So different than the rest of our actions. "Here? Or in bed?" He asked, kissing the same spot.

"Here." I sighed. "Now."

"I'll be right back." He said and slipped out of the shower.

"Alessandro?" I questioned, but he was already gone from the room.

He returned with a bottle of lube in his hands, coming back into the stall and looking at me with an intense gaze. I felt a surge of need as it coursed through me. He barely had the shower door closed behind him before I carefully pushed him back and onto the tiled bench.

Papa sat down with a wet slapping sound and he pulled me into his lap. My knees settled on either side of his hips and I heard the clatter of the lube bottle hitting the floor as he grabbed me by the neck, pulling me closer to his face. We were both slightly breathless from the hurry to get into the position we were in. He fisted his hand, pulling my head aside and biting my neck, up from my shoulder to my ear. I whimpered and whined through it all. He pulled my head to the other side and repeated his actions, biting and sucking the skin. My nerves were singing out. It felt amazing and I wanted more.

"Stroke my cock Alessandro." I whispered, reaching down between us and taking hold of his cock, giving it a few tugs before I teased the tip with my fingers. I half sighed, half moaned when I felt him close his fist around my shaft. He started a quick paced stroke, drawing more whimpering from me.

Our lips crashed and our tongues worked their way into the other's mouth. We worked each other up to the edge and we were both so close when we stopped.

"Hold me tight." I said, voice deep and ragged. When Papa gripped my hips, I leaned back and down, stretching to reach the bottle of lube that had gotten away from us. He held me tight, keeping me in his lap and I pulled myself back up. "Thanks." I whispered and gave his lips a quick kiss.

Papa let go of my hip and took the bottle from me. He flipped open the lid and slicked up his fingers. He pinched my waist with the other hand and I pushed myself up onto my knees. I watched him slide his hand down and between my legs. He thumbed across my balls, then my taint. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily when I felt him circle my hole.

I gasped out in pleasure as he wasted no time in working two of his fingers into me. He pumped his fingers in and out just a few times, spreading the lube around, pushing it inside me. It was only seconds before I started rocking my hips back into his hand. We set a pace and my own hand closed around his cock. He was hard, hot and leaking heavily. I let out a strangled sounding moan and dropped my head against his, looking into his eyes. "Just fucking fuck me." I snapped. "Please." I whispered, a little more kindly.

Papa chuckled against my chest, pressing his face into it and biting down hard several inches above my left nipple. I gritted my teeth, inhaling sharply as I rolled my hips. I groaned when he slipped his fingers out and pulled his hand away. I slunk down to a seated position over his lap. We kissed deep and his hands squeezed my ass cheeks, spreading them but making no move to further the act of our fucking.

I sighed, overcome with an uncharacteristic impatience with him. Taking the lube from the bench beside us, I slicked up my own fingers before switching the hand I had been stroking him with. I gave his cock a nice coating of the lube and stopped, looking back into his eyes. "Fuck me, Alessandro." I cried, eyes wide and my expression needy.

Papa grinned, wordlessly lifting me up and shifting himself to sit at a better angle to comfortably fuck me. I felt his cock at my hole and I allowed myself to sink down, not waiting for him to say he was ready. He groaned out loud, probably a bit unprepared for my rush to take him completely.

"Fuck, yes." I growled, taking the chance of his surprise to lean in and bite him hard on the neck. I bit him so hard he started to bleed. He made no comment about the bite.

"zeapahazA zgafarauafasajaqafa zxajawA" Papa whispered in my ear. His breath was harsh and ragged.

I threw my head back, grinding myself down on his lap. It was too soon but being so close to the edge a bit earlier, my body was ready. My brain said wait, my body said cum now. I pushed up on my knees, feeling him slide out halfway. Papa bucked his hips up from the bench and slammed back in.

"zeapahazA" I gasped, gripping his shoulders as my body shuddered violently. His cock hit me right in the prostate. My eyes were closed but I forced them open. I was staring at Papa, his eyes had gone red.

The shower stall filled with our loud cries. We grunted and groaned, using our hands to scratch and our teeth to bite. It was an incredibly satisfying experience, quite rough, even for us. Skin hitting skin soon became the predominant source of sound, both of us resorting to heavy breathing.

Papa squeezed my hips. His hands trailed lower, nails digging into the fleshy curves of my ass. I rocked and bounced over his cock, trying to get the angle right for him to hit my prostate again. The tiles were slippery and it was difficult to stay in one position for long.

He thrust his hips, fast and hard. I closed my eyes and saw stars. I felt him reach for my cock and I slapped his hand away. "zwavA" I barked and Papa responded with a heavy buck of his hips. It shook me to my core. I steadied myself, forcing him to slow his hips. Our pace died down and I was gently rocking my hips, giving them a roll. Papa's head thunked back and hit the wall behind him. If it hurt, he didn't say.

I pressed my hands to his chest, keeping them there while the pace was slow. I licked my lips, gazing into his red eyes. I saw lust, I saw desire. They were wet with tears. I leaned in to kiss him and I felt him squeeze my hips again. I gasped, because it was an unexpected hurt. Papa's claws were no longer masked by his spell. I dropped my gaze down.

Just as his eyes had gone red, his claws were long and metallic black. They were wrapped around the curve of my hips, digging in and causing drops of blood to pool around them. I didn't care, but more importantly I didn't understand. His skin stayed its fleshy human color, hadn't gone ghastly white. His features weren't elongated, and his teeth hadn't gone sharp. He was caught between both presentations of himself. I'd never seen him like that before.

"znacajaqA zbara zqacabarA" I said, tracing down his arm and closing my hand around his wrist. I pulled his hand off of me and he released me from his other.

Papa shrugged and put his arm up around my neck. He pulled me close and nuzzled under my chin. He kisses my lips and softly bit into my bottom lip. I felt his cock twitch and throb inside me and it was like I suddenly remembered to start moving again.

"Raffaele." He whispered, rocking his hips up and putting both hands on my ass, cupping the cheeks.

"Alessandro." I groaned out, meeting his hips with each rock and roll. I grasped my own cock, too close to the edge to try and hold off any longer. I teased my head, thumbing over the tip, collecting a bit of pre-cum. When I lifted the hand to Papa's lips, he licked it clean and hummed.

"znaga zeapahaza zeavasa zqacafa zxajaraqafasA znaga zhapaxa zeavasa SATAN" He whispered and I nodded my head.

"zlafarA" I cried out as Papa suddenly stood up and hoisted me into his arms.

I thought for a moment that he was going to fuck me against the wall but when he started to sink to his knees I knew that I was wrong. I groaned at the loss of contact as he laid me out on the floor, cock slipping from my ass in the process. The way he was perched over me stopped the shower water from hitting me directly. I spread my legs and wrapped them over his hips, squeezing him with my thighs. He exhaled a shaky breath. He gazed into my eyes, holding contact as he thrust back into me. It was hard, it was hurried. I cried out as my body slid backwards over the tiles below me.

Papa was rough, slamming his pelvis over and over, burying his cock deep inside my ass with every thrust. I was shaking, both from the heavy thrusting and because I was teetering on the edge of climax. His clawed hands dug into the backs of my thighs as he kept my body angled to do it right. He was grunting and growling, fucking me like an animal. I was living for it, easily ignoring the pain in my shoulders as I was pressed to the floor.

"Ah!" I called out, tightening the hold with my legs as he took a hand off me to close around my cock. "Fuck!" I gasped as he pumped his fist furiously up and down my shaft, nothing gentle about it.

Papa was shuddering, gasping in deep ragged breaths. He took his other hand off me and placed it delicately against the side of my face. He pressed his fingers into the skin, staring right at me. "zhapaxa zajara zvawafA zhapaxa zwavana zeavasa zxafa zeavasa SATAN" He said and it pushed the two of us tumbling over the edge in a shared orgasm.

Papa's release filled me deep and I came hard, over his fingers and my own chest. I held his gaze throughout and for the first time since he showed me his little trick, I remained conscious. I didn't black out from the intensity and by Satan Himself, it was intense. He collapsed down on top of me, both of us panting. His hand slipped from my face and he dropped his head to my shoulder.

I just laid there, staring up at the ceiling until my heart rate slowed and I could breath more normally. I lifted my arm and gently push up on Papa's shoulder. "Alessandro, get off me." I mumbled, exhausted from cumming so hard.

Papa grunted quietly and rolled to the side. The shower stall was too narrow to fit us both on our backs. He settled on his side, still touching me but the weight of his body was off my chest. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"We should get up off the floor." I said, lifting my hand to block the water from hitting my face directly.

"We should go to bed." Papa mumbled. He traced his nose up the curve of my neck, pressing just enough to remind me of the bites and bruises he'd left behind. He took my earlobe between his teeth and tugged on it gently.

I groaned. "You can't possibly want more after this." I said.

He hummed and pressed lazy kisses to my ear. "I do." He whispered. "I wish to take you to bed and worship your body with my tongue."

I liked the idea, very much in fact. "So long as we take things slow, I am in agreement with that idea Alessandro." I said and yawned. "I need to rinse off first."  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	23. What Do You Think of the Wine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dash of more sexy times and then dinner with another of Papa's surprises for Cardi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this done and posted days ago but life didn't want that for me. It's posted now. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Thanks to the readers and commenters. 🖤🖤

I was exhausted, my legs felt weak and my back ached from being pressed to the hard tile floor but Papa helped me to my feet. I stood for several minutes under the hot water, letting it soothe my muscles as I rinsed off. My head was still clouded from the intensity of our orgasms. I was in no way complaining about anything that just happened, it was wonderful, but unlike my husband I needed more time to come down. I wasn't immediately ready for a second round like he was. After a few additional lazy kisses the two of us rinsed clean one last time and he helped me from the shower.

I reached for the towels first and passed one back to him before taking a second for myself. We dried off quickly and each wrapped them around our hips. While Papa took the time to brush his teeth, I popped a couple ibuprofen as my headache started to return. It was nowhere near the horrendous pain of the night before and I was hoping it wouldn't reach that point. I prayed it wouldn't as I knew I couldn't bear that kind of pain again. After that, he headed back out to the bedroom and I gave my own teeth a quick brush before I joined him.

I stepped out into the cool room, the central air keeping it a comfortable temperature. My skin prickled with goosebumps but I was by no means cold. Papa was standing at the dresser, towel on the floor at his feet. He was touching the bites and bruises I'd left on his skin, watching his reflection with a satisfied smile. I said nothing at first, just watched him. I could feel the sting left behind by the bites he gave to me and became curious as to what they looked like. Taking a step closer to the mirror and to him, I caught my reflection and gasped.

My entire neck was covered in small reddish purple marks he'd left. I shivered, liking what he did to me. I was too caught up, staring at myself to realize when Papa turned to me and undid the twist of my towel. It wasn't until I felt it swish to the floor that I snapped out of my daze. I looked at him and his face was very serious.

"I'm so sorry, my darling." He whispered, reaching out and touching my hips. He traced the pads of his fingers over the deep gashes he'd left with his claws during our fuck in the shower.

"No." I whispered, despite the sting I felt from his touch. "They're fine." I said, reaching up and touching his face. I held his gaze for just a moment, before dropping it to look where the scratches were left. They were deep and an angry red but had stopped their bleeding.

"I hurt you Raffaele." He whispered.

I looked back up at him and I shook my head. "I'm fine." I assured him. "I like it when you leave behind marks."

"I'm sorry anyway." He said, leaning in and pressed his lips against mine. We kissed, slow and deep, until I stumbled back, slightly breathless.

"Come to bed." I said softly and looked over at it. I wanted to lay down, my exhaustion catching up with me.

I turned to fully face it, stepping closer and his hands slid off my body. The bed was neatly made, as we hadn't slept there the night before. I glanced down and saw the suitcases, still not unpacked.

"Alessandro, maybe we should unpack first." I said, though I was much too tired to take on that task at the moment. I honestly don't know why I said it. Seemed the shared orgasm left my brain a little frazzled.

"I think you should climb into bed Raffaele." Papa whispered, coming up close behind me with his claws loosely wrapped around my left hip.

"It's too soon to cum again." I sighed but climbed up onto the bed anyway. I turned to look at him and he was smiling softly. I parted my legs, setting them in a vee shape as they dangled over the edge of the mattress. I beckoned him closer to me with a single curl of my index finger. I wrapped my legs around him when he took the steps to close the distance.

"You are a whole man, my darling Raffaele." Papa said, kissing my ear as he whispered against it. "I will make you feel good, touch other places that aren't your cock. I will give you the time to adjust to the sensitivity, let it fade before I work you up all over again."

He pushed me back and my legs slid from around him, flopping towards the floor. "Shift up, make yourself comfortable." He said as he pet over my chest, raking his claws through the still damp hair.

I didn't move, not at first. I looked up at him, so strangely beautiful in the half-presenting demon form. I reached up and set my hands at his neck, thumbing over his throat.

"What is going on with you Alessandro? Why are you caught between both sides of yourself?" I asked quietly, talking about the eyes and claws. "I don't think negatively about it, my love. I'm just curious."

Papa licked over his lips and lifted his hands to sit over mine. His fingers wrapped around my wrists and he held them there. "I don't know Raffaele." He whispered, sounded a smidge nervous. "I didn't make this happen."

"Has it happened before?" I asked, finally shifting back to center myself on the bed, laying among the pillows. It pulled my arms from his grasp, but he crawled up onto the bed and leaned over me. "Can you change back? Well, change in either direction?"

"No." He whispered harshly. I didn't know where the harshness came from, he'd been so sweet moments before. "I told you, I don't know what is happening. I've tried but I can't do it. I'm fucked if I can't fix this." He sounded angry.

"I'm sorry Alessandro." I said, hoping it would calm him down. His eyes softened so I assumed it worked.

"Do you think I'm ugly like this." He asked, anger replaced with worry.

"No. Not at all." I assured him and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "You're never ugly." I whispered and cupped my hands over his cheeks.

"You are right." Papa said with a wink and roughly pushed me back. "Keep still, I'm going to have some fun with this."

I laughed quietly at his lift in mood and I settled myself back to a comfy and relaxed position on the bed. Papa leaned back over me, touching me softly as he looked into my eyes. I smiled up at him and my belly fluttered when he smiled back.

"Before we leave here I'm checking the mattress tag." I commented.

Papa tilted his head as if requesting that I clarify what I meant.

"It's so fucking comfortable, I want one back home." I explained.

"I see." Papa whispered and gave my hip a delicate pinch between his fingers. "Now close your eyes and keep quiet."

I closed my eyes and sighed loudly as I felt both hands wrap around my thighs, claws lightly scraping the skin. As he dragged his hands down towards my knees, I moaned.

"Shh!" Papa said, leaning his face right over mine. There wasn't any harshness or seriousness in his shushing.

"Don't you shush me." I giggled, opening my eyes and looking at him.

His face was so close to mine I felt his breath on my lips. He gently scratched back up my legs and pulled his hands away. He was gazing deeply into my eyes.

"I thought I told you to close your eyes." He whispered and I felt his lips brush my chin.

"Kiss me and I might." I murmured and he did.

Our lips pushed together, it felt almost like a first kiss. It was off center and just a tad bit hesitant. My eyes slipped closed and he relaxed around me, holding my hips in a loose grasp. The feeling of new and the hesitation didn't last as we picked up the pace and he slipped his tongue into my mouth, licking behind my teeth. I was very quick to match his pace, gliding my tongue along his. He moaned into my mouth and I couldn't stop myself from moaning into his.

He started to kiss all over my face, a peck on each cheek, one between my eyebrows. He nuzzled my nose with his and when I went to wrap my arms around his neck, Papa shifted away slightly and made a quiet tutting sound.

"This is me touching you, Raffaele. Keep your hands down at your sides and let me kiss you." He said. "I remember, I think, one time I said I wanted to kiss every single freckle on your body and that's what I intend to do my darling."

I vividly remembered the morning he told me that. I vividly remember a lot of things, especially when it came to my Alessandro. I dropped my arms to my side and tilted my head back as he moved in and buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"Please, I want to touch you." I whispered. "Run my fingers through your hair." I paused to moan out as he bit down and sucked at the skin under my chin. "Alessandro, please?" I opened my eyes.

"Yes, oki doki." He said, sitting back up. "You know it's difficult to say no to you." He smiled softly.

I reached up and put my hands on his head. I threaded his hair between my fingers, holding but not pulling. I guided him back down and he started to kiss my cheeks again. Soft little presses of his lips worked over each cheekbone and the bridge of my nose. My eyes fluttered and closed once more. I fisted my hands in his hair and mumbled out, "More."

More is what he gave me. Keeping his lips soft on my skin, he kissed down my nose. He gave a wet peck to the end, accentuating the action with a smack of his lips. I almost laughed but as he kissed over my upper lip, I shivered as I heard him start to moan. I could feel his hand on my neck, tapping his claws against my jawbone. His other hand wasn't on me and it didn't take me long to realize why.

Papa moaned again, nibbling down the left side of my neck. He kissed over marks he'd left and peppered a smattering of freckles under my ear with little kisses. He shifted his legs a little further apart and I knew then that he was stroking his own cock. His demonic blood left him insatiable and after that intense fuck in the shower, I knew it was going to be a long night. I wondered if we'd bother stopping for dinner.

His kisses continued, gentle pecks and lazy licks over my throat that made me whimper quietly. He moved his hand off my neck, clearing the way to work his mouth over the right side. I gasped when he nipped my earlobe and I sighed as he traced a single claw along the right sideburn.

"Press harder." I whispered. I wanted him to scratch me.

"Not now, my darling Raffaele." Papa whispered into the curve of my shoulder. "Later tonight, I promise you."

I knew he'd spend a lot of time at my shoulders, they were covered in freckles. "What happened to finding it difficult to say no to me?" I teased and I stroked back through his hair with one hand. I let the other fall to my side, fisting in the bed covers as he sucked at the hollow above my collar bone.

He bit down hard, I guess as a means of replying. I called out as it came as a surprise. He licked over the bite and dragged his lips back up to my throat. I felt my cock twitch, and his smile against my skin when it happened.

"You like the biting, my darling, don't you?" He whispered, voice cracking with need but I still heard the tease. He knew I did, and only wanted to hear me say it.

"Almost as much as I enjoy biting you." I replied, shivering slightly. "Why are you asking me questions? I thought I was meant to be quiet?"

Papa chuckled into the curve of my neck. "I forgot." He whispered and pulled my arm away from my side and started to kiss down towards my elbow. "The sound of your voice is pleasing to my ears Raffaele."

His hair tickled the sensitive skin on the underside of my arm as it fell down around his face. It was still damp but mostly it had dried. The silky strands caressed the areas his lips weren't touching. He licked the bend in my elbow and began to kiss lower until he reached my hand. He sat up and pulled the hand to his lips, kissing my palm delicately. I looked up at him and smiled softly. There was so much love and a sickly sweet tenderness in his eyes.

Papa turned my hand and kissed over each knuckle, before taking my index and middle finger between his lips and sucking them. He kept eye contact the whole time. A nervous kind of laughter slipped past my lips as he nipped the fingers and let me go.

I put my hand against his chest and pressed into his pectoral muscle. I curled my fingers and scratched my nails lightly down towards his belly. Papa's eyes fluttered and he leaned back down, crashing his lips into mine. The kiss was intense but short lived. He started to kiss down my other arm, mixing pecks with little bites. It made me giggle and shiver. When he reached my hand, he kissed the palm and gave each finger a single peck on the tip.

From there, Papa latched his lips to the side of my body, kissing up and down, armpit to hip. I wiggled and squirmed, the whole sensation of it triggering my tickle reflex. I was laughing, gasping for air by the time he stopped and licked slowly from the base of my throat to the tip of my chin.

"Alessandro." I whined as he kissed down the center of my body.

His lips dragged down over my chest and went right to the place between my ribs. His hands tickled through the hair on my belly and I turned away, reflexively.

"Ah, stay still my darling." Papa whispered, holding me down by my hips. "Am I doing too much?" He asked, meeting my eyes from his place down, level with my lower belly.

"Not enough." I sighed. Already I could feel the blood rushing down to my cock, his playful kissing and touching getting me very worked up.

"Well, I'm not going to speed this up." He commented and started to kiss my hip and up the other side of my body.

His silky hair moved over my skin. His lips pressed warm and wet kisses all over the left side of my torso. He bit me sharply on the bottom rib and my cock jumped to attention.

"Maybe it's not too soon, as you said." He whispered with a quiet laugh. I felt his hand glide over my cock, his touch gone in an instant. "I will still make you wait, my darling. I am not done with what I want to do."

"Take all the time you want Alessandro." I sighed, getting much enjoyment from his slow and lazy exploration. I wanted more of his kisses. "This feels really nice, what you're doing."

Papa hummed and kissed across my belly. He nipped under my navel and continued his way across to the other side. He licked and nibbled over my hip and his hair brushed over my growing erection. I let out a little whimper and I felt his smile against my skin.

Wordlessly, he continued. He kissed down my leg, purposely not paying any attention to my inner thigh. He kissed and bit down the front of my leg, stopping at my knee. My hand moved to sit on the back of his head, sifting his hair between my fingers. I played with the strands, giving no direction to him. I was content with letting him do as he pleased as it was pleasing to me. My hand slipped away as he kissed lower.

He peppered my shin with more kisses and spent a minute or two kissing my ankle, where more freckles clustered. He bit sharp at my ankle bone and I unconsciously gave a little kick. He grabbed my leg with both hands and held me still as he pressed a final kiss to the top of my foot. Gently, he laid my leg back down on the mattress, spreading my legs a little wider than they'd been.

Slowly, achingly slow, Papa kissed up the inner portion of my leg. He bit down, just light enough to notice when he reached the bend of my knee. He licked and sucked little bruises along my inner thigh. I threw my head back; it felt phenomenal. My inner thighs were so sensitive and he used that to his advantage, working me up. My cock twitched. He moaned into the soft skin that covered the firm muscle beneath it, taking a good bite and making me gasp and shiver. I shot a glance down the bed and saw Papa was touching himself again, moaning louder as he thumbed his tip.

"Fuck Raffaele." He groaned, pushing himself up on one arm. He was looking right at my face and he looked wrecked, eyes burning with desire and lust. I imagined I looked very much the same. He closed his eyes momentarily, giving his hard cock a couple of strokes. "I love your thighs, my darling, maybe more than I love your cock." He whispered.

"I know you do, my sweet Alessandro." I replied, reaching to him and touching the side of his face. "You give them the greatest attention and I love it." I ran my thumb along his jawline, hooking it under his chin. We stared at one another, neither speaking or moving for almost a minute.

"I do love your cock as well Raffaele." He murmured and turned his head to break my touch. "It's the perfect gift from our Master below." He lowered his face and nuzzled against the base. It made me moan out loud. "Maybe… maybe I'll make a short interruption of my full body kisses to give it a bit of attention."

"Please do." I said, sounding pathetically needy. I felt his tongue against the side of my shaft and I groaned low and deep. My head fell back onto the pillows and my hands fisted in the covers beneath me. I mumbled a "fuck yes" when I felt his warm, slick mouth surround the head. I was still sensitive but it was by no means too much or uncomfortable. 

I loved the way it felt when Papa went down on me and it felt like a treat when he took his time, as he was. Papa swirled his tongue around the head, swiping it over the tip. He pulled off with a quiet pop and pointed his tongue to focus on my most sensitive spot. I spurted pre-cum and he took my cock back into his mouth, sucking gently.

He worked his magic on my cock until I was fully hard and leaking. When he pulled away I whimpered in protest. It was a short lived protest as he shifted down and started to kiss over my other leg. He gave it the same love and attention as he had done to the first. Kisses and licks and bites from my hip down to the top of my foot. I was a babbling, moaning mess by the time he reached back up and put all his energy into worshipping my inner thigh.

I hiccuped out a little gasp when I felt his claws tickling over my balls. Instinctively, my legs spread further and he settled down on his belly between them. He gave my cock a nudge with his nose and he took his time, licking and sucking the place my legs met my body. I groaned out when he took one of my balls into his mouth and I took a fistful of his hair and tugged it softly. I held him in place and he was all too happy to keep going.

"Turn over." He commanded softly, sitting back and pinching my hip sharply between two claws.

I looked up at him, his own cock hard and leaking against his belly. I wanted nothing more than to take him into my mouth but I turned as he told me to.

The mattress shifted as he climbed over me, straddling my ass, squeezing my hips between his thighs. He put his hand in my hair, digging his nails into my scalp just hard enough to sting. He gave his hand a little squeeze, scratching and petting me like I was an animal desperate for scritches. I supposed the sounds I was making made it seem even more so.

Papa leaned down and nuzzled against the nape of my neck. He kissed and nipped the skin, dragging his hand out of my hair. I hissed into the bend of my arm, as I'd folded them under my head over the pillows. He kissed over my left shoulder, littered with a large group of freckles. It was soothing and left my skin feeling tingly. I could have fallen asleep, not from boredom but from sheer relaxation. I didn't though. I wanted to be awake for all of it. I wanted to experience every last little detail he promised me.

He mumbled something between my shoulders, something I didn't understand.

"Hmm?" I inquired, barely lifting my head off my arms.

"zxabawafA" Papa said, closing his hands around the spot just over my hips. His claws lightly scraped under my belly.

"zlavapasarA" I responded with a sigh and laid my head back down.

Papa went back to kissing me, not missing a single freckle on my right shoulder. He nudged me with his nose and I huffed out a small sound. He did it again and I pushed myself up, looking back at him.

"What do you want Alessandro?" I snapped, a little bit harshly.

"Put your arms out." He whispered, seemingly unfazed by my snap.

"You could have just asked that." I said, voice a little strained. "Instead of nudging me. I'm not a damned mind reader." I unfolded my arms and spread them out across the bed.

"Calm down, Raffaele." Papa whispered as he pet over my spine, using the pads of his fingers as he traced down and back up. I calmed at the sound of his voice. "Good." He murmured. "Very good."

Leaned over me, Papa started at my right hand and he kissed up my arm, he didn't stop at my shoulder. No, he continued across and kissed down the other. He softly pet his hands over my middle, smoothing his palms down from my ribs to the backs of my thighs. When his lips brushed the top of my spine, I shivered. Slowly, he worked his way down my back, licking the bumps of my spine. He whispered to me, loving endearment and murmurs of praise. He was speaking Italian and it sent ripples of desire throughout my body.

His kisses and nibbles tickled at the small of my back and I whispered his name. As his lips rounded the curve of an ass cheek I sighed deeply. He moved lower, I barely registered his shift down the bed as his kissed his way down my leg. He reached my ankle and as he worked his way up the other leg, I whined his name out. I was a shuddering mess and slowly started to rock my hips down into the mattress below.

"No, no, Raffaele." Papa murmured at the base of my spine. "Let your pleasure come from me, my darling." He lifted me up by the hips and I barely had time to gasp as he buried his face between my cheeks.

I moaned loudly, feeling his tongue work it's way from the base of my balls, up to my hole. The warm and wet tongue of his felt inexplicably fantastic sliding over my taint again and again. I whimpered as he started to focus entirely on my asshole, still sore from the intense fuck earlier that afternoon.

"Too much?" Papa asked, pulling away so I could hear him.

"Don't you dare stop this." I rasped.

I felt a soft caress on the left cheek. Then a sharp pinch. I was about to say more when he returned his lips to my most sensitive areas. The words died on my lips and I cried out, wordlessly begging him for more.

More is what Papa gave me. Slow and calculated, then fast and sloppy licks, gentle pokes of his tongue to the sore and stretched ring of muscle. I started rolling my hips back, grinding against his face. He moaned and didn't protest my action. Instead, he worked his mouth faster over me, encouraging me to continue to roll my hips.

"G-give me your fingers Alessandro." I stuttered out and I didn't once question if I should or not. He was currently in a position where he couldn't mask his claws. I'd never before asked him to finger me while they were exposed. I always told him no.

"But Raffaele," He said, pulling back. There was a concern in his tone but I was too far gone, too turned on to care.

"Just do it." I rasped. "G-go slow if you have to, but please." I said desperately.

Papa pressed a kiss to the small of my back. "Okay Raffaele, but if it's too much just-"

"Shut up and do it Alessandro!" I snapped. I don't know what came over me.

I felt as he spit against my hole, not something we ever really had done. We were usually much less filthy about it, using lube. In the moment I thought he was smart, not trusting myself not to absolutely lose it on him if he'd make me wait any longer.

I groaned out as he slipped a single digit in, sinking right to the last knuckle. He was extremely careful and despite knowing his finger had been topped by a two inch claw, I had remained relaxed. He hadn't scratched me. My only complaint was once he had it in there, he had yet to move it. I think he was terrified of hurting me. In hindsight, I was thankful of that concern. In the moment, I was needy and I wanted that sweet, sweet pressure against my prostate.

"Add another, come on." I said, turning my upper body to see him better. He stared at me, a little dazed. "Alessandro, please." I said and he slipped that finger out and replaced it with two. "Oh fuck." I sighed.

"I don't want to hurt you." Papa whispered, pulling me up to rest my back against his chest.

"You won't." I said, hoping that was true. I didn't want him to hurt me either.

"Promise me, you'll keep still." He said, kissing at my neck. "Let me do the moving inside you."

I shuddered at his words, trying but failing to keep myself still.

"I can't promise you that." I sighed."I will try."

"Fine, but the moment I sense any discomfort, I'm stopping." He said and pressed a kiss to my shoulder.

"Well, you better start doing something." I whined, having to actively stop myself from thrusting back on his fingers. "Or I might hurt you." The words came out light, teasing.

"Oki doki." He whispered with a quiet chuckle.

I felt him move his fingers around inside me, seeking out that spot that would make me see stars. I gasped when he found it, body going momentarily tense before I relaxed against him. He was slow, but thorough, in his action. Adding and taking away pressure against my prostate, based on my reactions. He was careful not to thrust his fingers, or make any sudden movements. It felt exhilarating, the way he was so careful to not hurt me but the danger of its potential had my mind reeling.

"This feels nice to you?" He whispered against my ear before taking the lobe between his teeth. He bit down softly. "It feels good for you Raffaele?"

"Yes." I sighed. "So good." I bit my lip as he pressed down with his fingers, alternately lifting and pressing each one. "Can you, oh fuck, can you touch my cock?"

He answered by doing it. He wrapped the fingers of his other hand around my shaft. He started slow and steady, jerking me off to the pace of my own heavy breathing. I closed my eyes and leaned heavily on his chest. As his strokes became faster, it became harder to keep myself still. I tried, by Satan I tried. I was like a spring ready to snap, the need to cum was coiled tight in my lower belly.

"Alessandro, I'm going-" I started and was cut off by a deep animalistic growl as he pressed hard against my prostate and I came all over his fingers.

His hand slipped away, removing his fingers from my asshole and I whined at the loss. Papa held me up against him, working his other hand over my cock as I rode out the wave of my climax. I turned my head to the side, reaching back to wrap my arm around his neck. I pulled him in for a kiss but only managed to breath in ragged gasps against him.

"zlavapasarA" I sighed, feeling myself start to come down. I pressed my forehead to his and he kissed my lips softly. "zlavapasarA" I mumbled again and I closed my eyes.

"zlavapasara zeavasafaoafasA" Papa whispered and helped me lay back on the bed.

I was exhausted and I closed my eyes. I barely knew that he laid down next to me. I drifted off into a highly unintentional nap.

I woke to the gentle swipe of a damp cloth over my skin. I blinked a few times and yawned loudly.

"Good nap, my darling?" Papa asked. He was cleaned up and partially dressed. He'd been cleaning me free of the mess and that was what had woken me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." I mumbled and rubbed my eyes. "How long?" I asked through another yawn.

"Half an hour, maybe forty minutes." Papa replied. "I'm sorry I woke you up. You looked so relaxed and peaceful. But I couldn't stand to see you a mess any longer." He smiled at me.

I smiled back. "No, I'm appreciative. Thank you." I said. Forty minutes was far too long to stay dirty after sex. "Did we miss dinner?" I asked.

Papa laughed quietly. "Not at all." He answered and used the washcloth to get the last of the cum from my belly. "I took the liberty of unpacking while you were out. I promise I didn't look in your secret bag." He said.

I sat myself up and sighed. "You looked." I whined. There was no way he'd bring it up if he hadn't.

"On Lucifer himself, I didn't take a peek." He said and put his hand over his heart. "I wanted to but I didn't."

"Thank you." I said. I believed him. "It's nice to know I'll have a few surprises for you as well."

"I'm looking forward to them Raffaele." Papa said. "Now, put some clothes on. We should probably head downstairs."

●♡•---------------•♡●

"Do you think things are okay back at the church?" I asked.

The two of us were in the library. There was a bit more time before dinner would be served and we thought it best to wait it out downstairs, away from our bed. The temptation to stay in it was much too strong. To be fair, we needed a little break.

"To answer your question, yes. I'm sure things are just fine." Papa said and walked away from the window to stand in front of me, who was sitting on the small sofa. "And stop thinking about the church, my darling. If anything were to happen, Elana or Sarah would call. They haven't called so stop worrying."

He set his knee against the cushion and leaned his head down to rest on mine. He looked into my eyes. His were still red. I felt his hand on my cheek, the soft brush of cotton from his gloves was a feeling I hadn't experienced in a long time. I understood why he chose to wear them.

"You know I can't stop my worrying." I whispered and put my own hand over the back of his.

"Try." He said. "If not for me, for yourself. You deserve this mental break. You're too overwhelmed."

"I will try." I promised him and kissed him softly. "Have you heard from your brother yet?" I asked.

"Raffaele, enough worrying." He said, looking at me.

"Just answer my question." I sighed.

"No." He replied. "But I'll call him tomorrow if that will make you feel better."

"It will." I whispered with a smile. "Thank you."

"Good." He said. "You're quite welcome. Now, let's see if that roast chicken is done. If you can part with that book you're reading."

I laughed quietly and set the book down on the table at my side. "For food, I can part with it." I said and stood up.

Papa wrapped his arms around me. He squeezed me tight and let go. He stayed close and looked into my eyes.

"I'm not upset that you always worry." He said. "I'm just worried that maybe you will make yourself sick if you worry too much."

"I'll be fine, Alessandro." I said. "I will tell you if I'm not. Now let's go. I'm hungry."

We made our way to the dining room and the table was set so elegantly. I could smell the roast chicken and my mouth started to water. Papa slipped past me and pulled out my chair. I smiled at him and took a seat. He pushed me in and before he took his own, he popped open the bottle of wine that was sitting there waiting for us. I watched as he poured out two glasses and he passed one to me.

"A toast for my incredibly sexy husband." He said, lifting his glass. He had an amused twinkle in his eyes. "May our love remain forever strong and may our remaining nights here be extra sexy and full of many more orgasms." He said.

Laughing, I raised my glass and clinked it against his. "You always know the perfect thing to say my charming, loving and also incredibly sexy husband." I teased and we took a sip of the wine.

I actually moaned, the wine tasted so delicious. It was a light and crisp white, that left a lingering sweetness but not too much. I was still not an expert on wine, though I was trying to learn, I knew that this particular variety was high quality and very tasty. I took a second sip before I set my glass down.

Papa was laughing as he took his seat. He was looking at me over the rim of his glass. "A sip makes my Raffaele moan. Perhaps a bottle might bring you to completion." He joked and I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Maybe not." I said. "But it certainly might help." I teased and looked at him with a little smile. "You know wine better than me, this is good, isn't it?"

He chuckled deeply and set his glass down on the table. "It's very good." He answered. "Maybe you've moved past your penchant for wine with pretty labels."

Again I rolled my eyes. "You've helped me to develop a better sense of what's good or not." I said and glanced towards the kitchen as the chef brought out the chicken, pre-carved and set on a simple platter.

"Of course I have. I refuse to let the ones I love drink shitty wine. Only the best for my family and friends." Papa said and he too watched as our dinner was presented.

"This looks and smells amazing." I said to the chef as she set the platter down on the table.

"Grazie." She said with a smile. "Divertitevi."

Another staff member followed and brought in a side of smashed potatoes and a garlic and tomato seasoned string beans side dish. He set them down and gave a little bow. The two left Papa and I to enjoy the meal alone.

I took the honors of serving the food, filling Papa's plate with a little of everything before I served up my own. Papa waited until I was ready before we proceed to eat, two plates each. We had plenty to fill our stomachs and quite a bit left over. If the night was going to be anything like our afternoon, I looked forward to the remaining chicken as a late night snack.

There was too much food at dinner, we opted to skip on dessert. I remembered then that there was that raspberry cream cake in the refrigerator and that too would do well for the late night nibbles.

We sat in the dining room, chatting about the next day's plans as we digested. We were in no rush to leave, sharing more of the wine as our plates were cleared away.

"So tell me, what do you think of the wine?" Papa asked as he poured me a third glass.

"It's the best wine I've ever tasted." I said, knowing without a doubt that it was.

I watched him pour his own refill and he stood up from his chair. He walked towards mine and I lost sight of him as he stopped behind me. I felt him lean in, around the side of my chair. I could feel his breath on my neck and I could smell the wine on his lips.

"I told you this afternoon, Raffaele, that this wine is their newest and it pleases me to know you think it's the best." He whispered and put his free hand on my shoulder.

I turned my head and found myself face to face with him. "What's so special about this wine Alessandro?" I whispered in reply to his statement.

"It's exclusively yours my darling." He said and kissed my lips once. "I told them what you like and they created this batch, just for you."

I'd never had anything made just for me and I knew in that instant that this was the day's surprise. I immediately teared up and it was no real surprise to Papa or myself.

"They did an excellent job." I mumbled and wiped at my eyes. "You did an excellent job too, my dear." I reached up and cupped his cheek. I gazed into his eyes and smiled through my tears. "So is it a one time thing?" I asked.

Papa leaned into my hand and shook his head. "They make it whenever we want." He replied. "Only for us. They will not sell this product to anyone, Raffaele, but there is enough for us to drink our fill while away and plenty to take back to the church."

I didn't know a whole lot about wine but I knew enough that something wasn't quite making sense. "I have a question." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Am I wrong to think that wine should be aged? There is no way that this wine aged in the time you booked our stay." I said.

"Wine should age for a minimum of four weeks." Papa replied. "I booked this longer than that."

"Oh, not one of your last minute surprises then?" I teased.

He laughed and leaned down to kiss the top of my head. "Not all my surprises are last minute." He said and pulled my chair back. "What do you say we grab another bottle and go check out the bath?"

"I say that sounds like an excellent idea." I said and stood up. "You grab the bottle. I've got the glasses."  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	24. Personal Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy morning of cuteness and cuddles is cut short by a bad dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dark. Graphic details of deaths.
> 
> I promise you readers that things will get better but they're not better now.
> 
> More notes are to follow the chapter.

The following morning, I woke late and found myself to be sore in various places around my body. I knew the reasons for it and despite the discomfort I wasn't in any serious pain. I enjoyed the night Papa and I had spent together; I enjoyed the whole day if I were to be completely honest. There was a dull ache in the back of my head, almost certainly a result of much too much wine. It wasn't unbearable and the wine was quite delicious. I wasn't even mad about the minor hangover.

I rolled over from my right side onto my left. I groaned and the sound faded into a deep yawn. I noticed then that the bed was empty. I wondered quietly where my husband had gone, knowing full well that he'd been there when I fell asleep. He wasn't in the bathroom; the door was wide open and I could see from my place in the bed that the room was unoccupied.

Reaching behind me, I picked up my cell phone from the place on the nightstand. I blindly pulled it off the charger and spent a few minutes looking at the screen. I was still so tired I was literally staring at nothing. The little notification light was blinking and it snapped me back to reality. I pressed against the screen and opened my text inbox. I had one text, from Sister Elana. It was a picture of Sarah holding Isabella and it was captioned 'We miss you. Hope you're enjoying yourself.' It made me smile. I was about to type a reply when a sound from the bedroom door prompted me to drop the phone and look over.

"Ah, Raffaele. It's about time you woke up." The voice belonged to Papa and he was walking towards my side of the bed. He was in his fully human form, dressed in only a silk robe, one that was much too short to be considered decent. I didn't mind and it was clear he hadn't either. He was balancing a tray on an arm.

"Well, someone with an insatiable need kept me up past my bedtime." I teased, sitting up and taking the tray from him. I set it down on my legs, looking over the contents. "What's all this?" I asked with a little smile. Clearly I could see what it was.

"I thought my darling husband would appreciate some breakfast in bed." Papa replied and leaned over the tray to give me a little kiss on the cheek.

I smiled at the kiss and looked back down at the tray. There were two mugs of coffee and a plate of fresh fruit, cut into bite sized pieces. There was an assortment of diced melon, sliced strawberries and a few whole raspberries. There were orange and grapefruit wedges as well. Set on a napkin was a couple slices of buttered bread that had been drizzled with a sweet smelling honey. A cup of yogurt with two spoons sat next to the plate. It looked excellent.

"This looks great." I said, looking up. "Where's yours?" I joked, poking my tongue out at him. It was very obvious that there was enough for two on the tray but I was starving. The night before took a lot of energy out of me.

"You're going to share with me or I'm taking it away." Papa said with a grin. He poked me right in the nose.

"I suppose I can share." I said lightly. "Come sit." I whispered and pat the space next to me on the bed.

I picked up one of the strawberry slices and popped it into my mouth as I watched him walk around the bed and climb in next to me. The berry was fresh, perfectly ripe and very sweet. I managed to not moan about it. It was difficult not to but I didn't do it.

"Did you sleep well?" Papa asked, reaching for a raspberry. He ate it quickly and set his head on my shoulder.

I leaned my head against his and sighed. "Extremely well." I replied. "I can't recall sleeping that well in ages." I picked up a chunk of green melon and ate it quickly, picking up a second piece and popping that into my mouth before the other was even gone.

"I slept well too." He said and sat back, turning his body to face me. "I agree with something you said yesterday."

"I said a lot of things yesterday, Alessandro. Please, you'll need to be more specific." I said with a little smile. I lifted the tray from my lap and set it down between us before lifting a mug and starting on the coffee. I hoped it would stop my headache from getting any worse.

"I want a mattress like this one." He said. "I slept like a baby."

"And you're positive it's the mattress and not the exceptionally high number of orgasms?" I teased, watching him over the mug, as I nursed the drink, savoring every single sip.

"It may be both things Raffaele." He said and reached for a slice of bread.

"Don't you dare spill crumbs all over." I warned.

"They will change the sheets before we have to sleep again." Papa replied with a shrug and took a big bite, crunching through the thick crust.

"Well, what if I'm not ready to leave the bed just yet?" I asked, reaching out and wiping a smudge of butter off his lips.

"Does my Raffaele want a little bit of morning sexy time?" He asked, eyes glinting brightly.

"No." I said with a yawn. I was very much over sexed for the time. "I'd thoroughly enjoy a good cuddle though."

"Then after we share this breakfast, I will cuddle you until you are satisfied." He said with another bite of his bread.

"I'm never fully satisfied with the cuddles." I said, then made a face realizing that it didn't sound right. The look on Papa's face told me he didn't like the wording either. "Eh, fuck that came out wrong." I muttered and took a deep swig of coffee.

"I'd certainly hope that you didn't mean that." He said, looking at me like a sad puppy. "Are my cuddles not satisfying?"

I shook my head. "No, they are very satisfying." I explained. "What I meant to say was that I cannot get enough of them. They are satisfying, Alessandro. I wish I could have them all the time. There's no end to my satisfaction when you cuddle me."

"Thank you for clarifying that, my darling. I was worried." He said, a little tease in his tone.

I put my free hand against his cheek. I traced over his bottom lip with my thumb. "While on the topic, do my cuddles satisfy you?" I whispered.

"They most certainly do." Papa whispered back and pushed his lips out to kiss my thumb. I smiled at his words and the kiss.

"So, what plans have you made for today?" I asked, taking a raspberry and dipping it into the yogurt. It had a slight vanilla flavor to it.

"I thought maybe we would take a drive if you're feeling up to it. There's a fantastic little restaurant just outside the city and I thought we could go there for dinner." He answered. "Other than that, I think we can be a little bit lazy, recharge ourselves. A little rest and relaxation."

"That sounds wonderful. Especially the part about being lazy." I said. I wasn't a lazy person but sometimes the desire to do nothing struck me. I'd been even more excited to be lazy with the love of my life.

We ate until the tray was clear, feeding ourselves and feeding each other. The air of the situation was light and fun. We chatted about nothing in particular, being silly and if not for risking the coffee spilling, there would have been a tickle fight.

"I'm getting up a minute." I said and slid off the side of the bed. When my feet hit the floor, my lower body rejected the idea of standing. I held myself up against the mattress laughing quietly, though my face twisted in pain.

"What's wrong?" Papa asked.

"You've wrecked my body." I whispered but smiled at him. "I need a moment. I'll be fine." I assured him. I'd never thought the idea of too much sex existed but by Satan himself, I think we reached that point the night before.

"Take your time my darling." Papa whispered. He leaned over the tray to kiss my lips. "You taste like strawberries." He murmured and kissed me again. I smiled into the kiss.

When the kiss ended, I stood myself up straight. I pulled the tray to the edge of the mattress before picking it up. I carried it away, my movements stiff, but I was not in any more pain. I set the tray on the dresser and headed into the bathroom.

I used the toilet quickly and stared at my reflection as I washed my hands. I was tempted to take a quick shower but my desire to return to Papa was stronger. I took a step back, widening the view I had of myself. I was covered in bruises and deep scratches, mementos of how rough our fucking had been. The kinds marks he'd left were nothing new and I liked them very much. The quantity was much higher than normal but it only added to the good memories I had of the night. I was very certain that I'd left him just as covered in bites and bruises as well and I felt he was probably happy about it.

When I returned to the bedroom, Papa had slipped out of his robe. It was dropped carelessly onto the floor. He was under the covers but his chest was visible, as he was sitting up. There were plenty of marks over it and I felt a swell of pride knowing that they had come from me.

Papa was looking at his phone as I slipped into bed. He hurriedly set it aside and turned his body to wrap me up in his arms. I settled against him, laying my head on his chest. His body was warm, a sharp contrast of the comfortable chill in the room. I slipped one arm around him and sighed in contentment.

"Anything interesting on the phone?" I asked, wondering if he too had received any messages from our friends back at the church.

"No." He answered quite quickly. "Nothing at all." He added, starting to stroke a hand up and down my back.

I hummed in response to the pleasing sensation. I let my eyes close, more than happy to let him continue. "I could very easily fall asleep again." I whispered, turning my head to press my face into the curve of his neck.

"Sleep then Raffaele." He whispered into my hair. "I will gladly hold onto you as you rest." He pressed a kiss to my hairline.

"I don't want to waste our day." I said, running my lips down his throat. "Even without set plans, it's time we're not being together."

"We will be together, my darling. I'm going to be right here." He said, running his fingers through my hair. "It's not time wasted if you need the rest. Would you feel better about it if I promise to wake you in an hour?"

"Yes, it might." I said and tilted my face up to look into his. "Just an hour, then I promise we can do something with our day." I kissed him gently and let myself fall back into sleep.

●♡•---------------•♡●

The sound of Papa's phone ringing woke me from a deep, dreamless sleep. I was still wrapped up in his arms and he was snoring quietly. I wasn't entirely sure how long we'd actually slept. I gave my husband a little poke in the side.

"Alessandro, the phone." I mumbled through a yawn.

"Fuck the phone." He mumbled in reply.

I thought that he should at least check who the caller was, in case it was someone at the church and there was a problem. I put my hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently.

"Alessandro, wake up." I said, just louder than a whisper. "What if it's important?" I asked.

"It's not. Ignore it." He grumbled and turned around. His arms were no longer wrapped around me and his back was now facing me. I watched him snuggle down into the mattress and his snoring picked back up.

I sighed heavily. I was kind of ticked off he'd turned his back on me. I turned myself away and settled back down, staring at the door until sleep claimed me once more.

●♡•---------------•♡●

*I was walking alone, following the pathway down a dark corridor. I didn't know where I was but it had an air of familiarity that I couldn't quite place. The long hall was silent, the only sound belonging to the footfalls of my own boots. I didn't quite know where I was headed but I was filled with the drive to get there. I knew, somewhere inside me that I had to keep walking. I felt like I'd been walking for hours.

After an extremely long time, but no way of telling exactly how long it was, I reached the end. I turned around and looked back towards where I'd come from. I only saw blackness. All the lights that had lined my path had gone out and I was left standing before a closed door, etched and gilded. The only light available to me was glowing from the last two sconces on the wall. After another moment, even they flickered out.

It left me in the dark and I felt as if my chest tightened. I was starting to panic. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out, not even a little sound. I reached out and felt around for the doorknob but I couldn't find it. My heart was racing. It felt like the walls were closing in on me.

"Hello?" The word was a croaked whisper. I could hardly hear myself. I ran my fingers over the door, feeling the cold metal beneath them. I had to have gone over the damned thing a dozen times before I finally brushed against the doorknob. I turned it but it didn't move. The door was locked.

I started to cry, shaking the doorknob as if doing so would magically make it open for me. I was becoming more and more claustrophobic in the darkened space and I was certain that the walls were really closing in. I was certain that I'd not been imagining it.

"Help me!" I cried, balling my fists and slamming them into the door. I pounded and screamed, hardly a sound coming out. I needed to get out before I was trapped forever. "Alessandro? Someone? Please!" I gasped, feeling the floor beneath my feet starting to shake.

Something fell from the ceiling and landed at my feet. It wasn't heavy enough to hurt had it hit me, but it most definitely gave me a fright. I nudged it with my foot, unable to see in the blackness around me. It was soft. I hadn't the slightest idea what the Hell it was. I had no time to think about it as another fell and hit me in the arm. I jumped and flailed. It hit the floor with a dull flop. Then another. And another. Whatever it was that was falling down started to rain over me. I was in full fledge panic mode but I knew enough to try and catch what they were. Touch would be the only manner I had to work out what it was. It took a few tries but I managed to snag one from the air. I knew in an instant and I felt like I'd been stabbed in the gut.

"No." I sobbed and suddenly all the lights flashed on at once, showing me that my assumption was right.

I was standing there, surrounded by the limp bodies of dead rats. I looked down and counted thirty of the poor creatures.

"No." I said again, looking at the last in my hands. It was number thirty-one. A large agouti colored female. I froze, realizing it was my sweet Isabella. She was dead, just like the rest of them.

"This can't be real. No. No this isn't real." I cried, pulling the rat to my chest. "Wake up, you're okay my sweet lady. You're going to be fine." I dropped to my knees, careful to not land on any of the others. They were all there, Philip, Jerome, Samantha, Hemmy, Rosita, and all the rest of my sweet fur babies. "No!" I shouted.

Then I heard the laughter. It was dark and it was menacing. The door I'd been knelt down in front of swung open and I was met with the thick scent of death and decay. The laughing stopped but I could still hear it echoing around inside my brain. I was a wreck.

Unwilling to part with my favorite rat, I clung to Isabella's lifeless body. I kept her close as I rose to my feet. I took a tentative step towards the open door, but stopped. I didn't want to see what was inside. The smell alone let me know that it wasn't going to be pleasant.

Someone, or something pushed me and I stumbled into the room. I looked around, peeking behind me but there was no one there. I turned back ahead and found I was in a small room, lined with several other doors. The smell of death was exceptionally strong but besides the doors, the room was empty.

"Where am I?" I asked. The reply came to me as the deep laugh.

I took a step closer to the first door. I put my hand on the doorknob and found it twisted easily in my grasp. The door creaked and swung open with little more than a light push. What I saw inside startled me into dropping my dead rat. I flung my hand over my mouth, stopping myself from screaming and getting sick all over.

Laying in the middle of the floor were two bodies, obviously dead, surrounded in a dark pool of blood. Their faces were covered in dark veils but I'd recognize their body shapes anywhere. Again, I dropped to my knees. I crawled towards them, crying uncontrollably. I was muttering no, over and over. I stuck out my hand, it was shaking.

I pulled aside the first veil and saw the face of Sister Elana. I gagged and sobbed out at the same time. She'd died with her eyes open and her face was frozen in fear. Unable to bear it any longer, I covered her up again. I turned and got sick on the floor.

I glanced at the second body and I just knew who it was. I didn't want to look but I had to be sure. I pushed aside the veil and it was who I'd expected it to be. It was Sister Sarah. Her face was thin and grey. Her eyes were closed and sunken in. There wasn't the typical joy I saw whenever I looked upon my dear friend. She looked emaciated and as if her death had not come easy.

I looked away and curled up on myself. I let myself cry it out but the tears never stopped. Curiosity got the better of me. Curiosity and fear and dread fueled my need to get up. There were other rooms to check and I did not want to see what was inside but knew I'd have to.

I left the room, feeling like a part of me died with them. I didn't understand what was happening. I didn't know why this happened and nothing could be done to stop it.

The next room already had the door open, left ajar. I couldn't see inside. I pushed the door but something on the other side was blocking it. I gave the door a shove with my shoulder, putting all my weight into it. It budged but hardly enough for me to squeeze through. I did it again and again, it merely creaked open a smidge more. I sucked in my gut and pushed my way through the narrow opening. I was unprepared for the sight I saw.

Behind the door, laying in a coiled shape was a large snake. It wasn't moving and the scent alone let me know it, like everything else I'd encountered, was dead.

"What the Hell is going on?" I sighed. Something caught my attention in my peripheral vision. I turned and gasped.

Against the wall was another body. Dead and covered in blood from the neck down. It was held up with a large, ancient looking sword stabbed right through their neck. I took a step closer and put my hand against the cold cheek. Their eyes were staring back at me, cold and lifeless. It was Dante. I stepped back and looked towards the door.

"Who did this to you?" I whispered. "Who fucking did this?" I screamed. I didn't get an answer.

I wasted no time making my way out of that room and into the next. I felt devastated, I felt like my entire ability to be happy had been torn from me. I was numb. I pushed open the door and I found yet another body. This one belonging to Sister Alicia. She'd been almost torn apart beyond recognition but I knew. Her small body was thrown onto a winged back chair.

I hurried to her side, dropping to my knees and lifting her body and pulling her into my lap. I was sobbing loud and ugly. I pet back through her hair, matted in blood. "I'm so sorry my dear girl." I whispered through the tears. I'd been deeply hurt and angry at each body I came across but something hit home with her. I loved her. She was much too young to die, barely twenty four. I felt like this was my fault. I felt it was all my fault. I held her and cried with her in my arms until the laughter started again. A rage built up inside me and I pressed a kiss to her bloodied face. I set her down on the floor and got up on my feet.

"Who are you? Who did this? Show yourself you fucking coward!" I yelled out at the ceiling. The laughing only got louder.

A door within the room sprung open and I went running to it. I hoped it would lead me to whatever sick son of a bitch had done this, the piece of shit responsible for killing my family. What I found was something far worse.

It was Special. He was lying on the floor and it appeared he'd been choked to death with his own tail. Someone or something has cut it off and wrapped it twice around his neck. I rushed to his side, tripping over another body, one I hadn't noticed before. The fall knocked the wind out of me but as soon as I was able to gather what minimal wits I had left, I saw the second body belong to a second ghoul.

The ghoul's mask had been melted down, stuck to his face but I knew immediately that it was Omega. Clutched in his hand was a singed piece of paper. I managed to pull it away without destroying it further. I unfolded it and squinted to read the writing. It was written in Satanen.

"zcaffga zqacafa znajasawabawadA zlavapa zxabadacaqa ziafa zrajaoafagA"

Frustrated, I threw the paper aside and turned my attention back to Special. I started stroking through his hair. My chest was aching so much. I didn't know why this had all happened. I didn't know why I hadn't been able to stop it. I laid my head down on his chest. It was cold, hard and unmoving. I cried into his shirt, tears mixing with the dried blood.

I stayed with him, knowing full well what to expect from the last room and I wasn't ready to face that. Not then. Not ever. I hadn't been ready to face what I'd seen that far and I'd known I'd absolutely lose it once I stepped into the final room. When I couldn't cry any longer, I shifted myself up. I touched Special's cheek and I kissed his cold dead lips.

"I'm, I'm so sorry I couldn't help you." I whispered. "I love you. This wasn't supposed to happen." I wanted him to answer me, I knew it wasn't possible.

Eventually, I got up. I spotted a third body, belonging to Asmodeus. He'd been cut open like a science project gone wrong, left on a table. I looked away. This was all too much.

I knew exactly what I had to face and I made my way, slowly, to the last room. I stood at the door and hesitated a long time. I knew I was meant to go in there but I didn't want to. I didn't want to see what was on the other side of that door. As if whomever had done this was sick of my procrastination, the door opened on its own.

I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath. I couldn't prepare myself, there wasn't any chance in Hell I'd ever, ever be okay with what was in there waiting for me. I stepped into the room and finally opened my eyes.

In the center of the room was a purple and gold casket. My heart dropped into my stomach. The cover was closed but I knew. I felt it deep inside myself what was waiting for me to see inside it. I walked closer, stopping an arm's distance away. I reached out but pulled my hand back, like I'd been scalded by fire. I couldn't. I wouldn't. I didn't want to look inside.

Instead, I looked around the room. I distracted myself from the inevitable. Every other room I'd been in did not hold my attention. In every other room, I went to the bodies of those closest to me and cried. I hated it. I was devastated by it but something let me accept it, no matter how terrible it was. I couldn't accept this. Not ever.

I walked around the casket, heading right to the window. It was the only window I recalled seeing the entire time I was there. It was dark outside of it but not the kind of dark one might expect from night time. It was hazy, like a storm cloud of dust. I pressed my face to the glass, expecting it to be cool to the touch. It wasn't. The glass was hot. I stepped back but peered out and saw there was nothing at all to see. An empty, barren landscape of red and grey rocks. The sky was black and there was not a hint of starlight to be seen.

I knew then, that I was in Hell.

The moment I saw the dead rats, I knew I was in my own personal Hell. It only hit home and got worse from there. Seeing what I was seeing outside that window, I knew that I'd been in actual Hell and I was disgusted to find it had done this to me. A proud Satanist shouldn't have to deal with a Hell like this. I should have been honored and happy to be with the Master himself. Had I made another error in judgment? Had I followed a false god one more? Had I been so very wrong about Lucifer and all He had to offer me?

"Cardinal Copia." My name was laced with icy venom.

I turned from the window and gasped. Standing across the room, very much alive, was my Alessandro. I sobbed out in relief and I rushed towards him. "They're dead. They're all dead." I cried and went to put my arms around him.

Papa lifted his arms and shoved me away. The force was so hard I stumbled back and landed right on my ass.

"They're all dead because of you!" He shouted. "This is your fault. They all died because of you."

"What?" I croaked out. I didn't understand what was happening. "Alessandro, no. I didn't do this. Please, I know you understand that."

"I understand everything Raffaele. It's you that's blind. You that's wrong. I've made a grave mistake putting my trust in you." Papa continued, his voice almost a growl. "I gave you work in my church, took you into my family. I gave you my everything and you've taken it all from me. I hate you Copia. I hate you more than you'll ever know."

I watched him through tear blurred eyes and I felt my heart shattering at his words. Hearing him say those things to me hurt worse than if he'd been dead. Hearing those words I only wished he'd been dead.

"Stop this. You don't mean this." I cried, struggling to get back on my feet.

"This is all your fault, you disgusting excuse for a man." Papa spat. "Their deaths are on you."*

 

I woke myself up screaming. I was hysterical crying and my heart was racing so fast I worried about my health. I sat up and looked around me. The sun was brightly shining in the bedroom window. I was at the villa in Tuscany. It was a nightmare; a vividly horrifying nightmare. It was made worse when I realized I was alone in the bed. 

"Alessandro?" I called out. After a minute, when he didn't reply to me or come back I called him again. "Alessandro, please!"

Papa never answered me. I scrambled out of bed and headed to the door. I never made it, as I felt my legs give out and everything went black.  
●♡•---------------•♡●

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but this chapter had to go this way to forward the story.
> 
> I appreciate you all who have stuck around and as promised, better times are coming.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Thanks for commenting.
> 
> The next chapter will be longer and there is a 4 part spin off coming soon. (It's written already but contains a spoiler for a future chapter of Searching Four so I'm holding off posting).
> 
> Love you all. 🖤


	25. Two Surprises for the Price of One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Copia's terrible dream. Some marital tension but there may be a brighter outlook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around and reading. I got this chapter done much quicker than I anticipated. The next chapter is already mostly done and I'm pretty sure it will be the chapter a few of the readers have been waiting for. I'll post it as soon as it's ready.
> 
> 🖤

I opened my eyes and I found that I was laying on the floor of the bedroom. I was an arm's distance from the door and it was closed. I didn't immediately recall how I'd gotten there and I was extremely confused as to why I was there. I had a terrible aching in the back of my head and I wondered if I had hit it on the way down to the floor. I pushed myself up to a seated position and my movements were stiff. My joints and muscles ached, just as badly as my head. I realized that I was naked and that I was alone in the room. I was absolutely confused.

After a moment to let myself adjust to sitting upright without feeling dizzy I climbed up onto my feet. I gave my body a stretch and moved to get myself dressed.

As I pulled my shirt over my head, I could hear the muffled sound of Papa's voice. He was calling out my name from somewhere downstairs in the house.

"I'll be right there!" I called back and hurried to zip up my fly. I didn't bother with shoes, egged on by the urgency in Papa's tone. As I headed out the door, I had no recollection of anything that had happened that morning.

Papa was halfway up the stairs by the time I reached the top. He looked at me, face red as if he'd been running.

"Praise Lucifer, you're alright." He said, hurrying up the remaining steps until he was standing before me. He immediately put his hands on me, looking me up and down as if he were trying to decide if I were really there.

"I'm alright." I assured him. "Are you?" I asked, thinking his behavior was a bit odd.

"I am now that I know you're okay." He said in a rush, wrapping me up in his arms. He pulled me against his body and squeezed me tightly.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." I squeaked out. He had a tight grip around me. "Let me go, I'm feeling smothered." I wheezed.

Papa stumbled back and let me go. "I'm sorry. I was worried Raffaele." He said and I looked at him strangely.

"Worried why?" I asked. "I was in bed, well, um, actually I woke up on the floor." I said.

"Did you black out?" He asked, throwing his hands up and grabbing hold of my shoulders.

"I, well, maybe?" I said. It made sense, seeing as I had no idea how I ended up on the floor.

"I woke up on the floor of the backroom. I don't remember falling asleep there." Papa said. "I had the most terrible dream."

His words triggered something in my mind and I gasped out. It was a distressed sound.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, deep concern lined his face.

"Everyone was dead. Your brother, the sisters, Special and Omega." I said. "I was in Hell. You told me you hated me."

"It was a nightmare Raffaele. I do not hate you." Papa whispered, touching my cheek with his hand. "I am sure everyone is fine. We would have been called if something had happened." He pushed his hand back, carding his fingers through my hair.

"Do you have your phone?" I asked. I didn't have mine. "Maybe we missed the call while we were passed out."

"My phone is by the bed." He replied. "I didn't take it downstairs with me."

"We have to go check." I said, in a slight panic. "I've got a terrible feeling about this." And I did. It was bad enough that this was Papa's second time passing out since we arrived. I was concerned that I had passed out as well. Then, we both had terrible dreams. All of that in addition to our newfound ability to speak Satanen, it concerned me greatly and I firmly believed it was all connected.

"Raffaele, you're just going to make yourself sick with worry. I'm sure that things are fine." Papa said and put his other hand against my chest. "Take a deep breath and relax. We're fine. Our friends are fine." He said calmly.

I was not so calm. I pushed his arm away and felt a rise of agitation inside me. "How are you so calm about this?" I snapped.

"You're okay." He said. "I wasn't calm but now I am. You are safe."

"No, I'm not okay Alessandro." I said, still with a cool edge to my tone. "I get it, this honeymoon has been in our plans, our minds and hearts but your flippant dismissal of our friends and of church matters is really upsetting me. It's like you want me to forget everything." I took a step back but I remained looking at him.

Papa stepped closer, closing the distance I created. "Of course I want you to forget." He said. His tone suggested that the thought should have been obvious to me. "You've been stressed. I've been stressed. We need to distance ourselves from the work."

I took two steps back, inching closer to the bedroom door. "This isn't about work anymore! We shouldn't have come here, not now. There's still too much unknown going around and I fear that you, me, our friends and especially Sarah are in a lot of danger." I said, speaking quickly and angrily.

"Well I think you're overreacting." Papa spit back at me, a venom in his words. "You remain so uptight. I want you to relax."

"I can't!" I shouted and left him there in the hallway. I went back into the bedroom and slammed the door behind me.

My intention was to check my phone for missed calls and make any return calls if there were any. I didn't get past the inside of the door. I was overwhelmed and incredibly furious at everything. I leaned back against the door and slid myself down to the floor. I sat there, using my own weight to block Papa from entering the room with me. My mind drifted back to the nightmare. Flashes of all the faces of my dead friends took up most of my thoughts. I could vividly recall the look in Papa's eyes, the anger in his tone when he accused me of their deaths. I sobbed loudly, hearing the disgust when he told me he hated me. I leaned my head back as I started to cry. 

●♡•---------------•♡●

Minutes, maybe longer, went by. I hadn't moved from the place I sat down. I wasn't asleep but I was dazed to the point nothing felt real. It was a soft knocking on the door that pulled me back to the present.

"Raffaele?" The voice on the other side of the door belonged to Papa. I could tell that he was down on the floor, his voice seemed to come through the bottom half of the door instead of over my head as it would if he was standing.

Residual anger lingered inside me but it wasn't enough to ignore him. My words came across a bit harsher than I would have liked. "What do you want Alessandro?" I asked.

"To apologize." He said and I heard him shift closer to the door. I could hear the dull thunk of his forehead pressing to the other side of the wood.

"All you ever want to do is apologize." I said, looking to argue. I don't know why I wanted that but it was as if something inside me encouraged it.

"You told me that you'd always forgive me, if you knew my intentions were not done maliciously." He whispered. "I don't know what is wrong with me Raffaele. I am sorry, truly, honestly, so very deeply sorry if my words and actions have hurt you."

"I don't want your apology." I said. I was chewing my bottom lip. My eyes were focused on the window in the room. I could tell that the day was coming to a close, the light was fading.

A sound like a sniffle passed through the door. "What do you want?"

I didn't answer right away. I wanted many things. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply.

"If you listened to me at all, instead of caring only about yourself you'd know what I wanted." I replied bitterly.

"I do listen to you Raffaele." Papa said and I knew he was crying.

Fuck, I thought. I was meant to stay mad at him. He'd done me wrong and I was still very upset. I couldn't stay mad when he cried. I felt bad that he was crying. Papa was never one to cry for attention or pity. If Papa was crying, it was because he was truly hurting inside. I sighed, holding my head in my hand.

"What is it that I want Alessandro?" I asked quietly. "If you truly listened, you'll know."

That time, it was he who took his time with his answer. At first I was impatient. I gave it a moment and realized it was probably him taking the time to think before he spoke. I couldn't fault him on that.

"You want to go home." He whispered.

"And you don't?" I replied with my own question.

"I think maybe I was wrong, no, not maybe. I was wrong Raffaele. We should give the sisters a call. If they are fine, well then maybe we can stay? But I will book us the next flight out of here if there's even a hint of trouble back home."

I licked my lips, considering his words. "You promise me that?" I asked, shifting away from the door. I was ready to let him in if his answer didn't upset me further.

"I promise you the world." He replied. "You know that. We can call them, right now, but not because you want to. We will do it because it's the right thing to do."

His words were touching and I didn't hold an ounce of doubt that he meant them from the bottom of his heart. I shifted further away, letting my back lean against the edge of the bed.

"The door is unlocked. You can come inside. Please, come inside." I said.

I could hear a bit of shifting around on the other side of the door before the knob turned and it swung open. It only opened halfway before Papa came through and he was looking down at me.

"I'm truly sorry Raffaele." He whispered and came further into the room before shutting the door behind him. He sighed.

I expected him to offer a hand to help me up off the floor so it came as a surprise when instead he sat down across from me. He was close enough to touch but he didn't reach out to me. I looked at him and said nothing. When he turned his head, I noticed a little swollen bump that was red and bruised. It hadn't been there that morning.

"Did you hit your head when you fell before?" I asked quietly.

"Must've." He replied, reaching up and touching the spot I'd been looking at. "I'm fine. It only hurts a little bit."

"It shouldn't hurt you at all." I said, keeping my voice calm and level. I was too stressed, too tired of all the bullshit to keep up arguments with him. "May I ask you a question Alessandro?" I inquired.

"Yes. Yes of course." He said, turning his head to fully face me and his hand dropped down to his side.

"Do you understand why I think we should go home?" I asked him. I kept my eyes locked on his but I relaxed my body, leaning more comfortably on the edge of the bed.

"I understand but I don't necessarily agree with it." He answered and I knew he was being honest. "If the sisters are not in any immediate danger, I don't see why we have to leave."

I nodded slowly and said nothing. I bit my bottom lip and sighed through my nose. "Alessandro, it's beautiful here. I enjoy the time with you but I don't think it's right that we are doing this when something is clearly wrong. We shouldn't be vacationing when you've blacked out twice. And now apparently I've done so too. What if it happens again and one or neither of us wake up again?"

"Don't you think like that Raffaele." He said, as if my words physically hurt him. "Don't you say such things."

"Why shouldn't I say them?" I asked. I was still calm on the outside, despite feeling the exact opposite on the inside. "It's a very real possibility and it terrifies me. I won't lose you. I can't lose you." I whispered.

"You won't." He said, looking right at me.

"You don't know that." I said, a little of the internal panic rising to the surface. "There is no possible way you can tell me for certain that something won't happen to you. Or to me. I feel wrong about this Alessandro and I think you're handling this all ass backwards."

"That may be true but at the same time, you have no real way of knowing whether or not everything will be fine." He said. "Why not enjoy ourselves? Fuck, if it's nearing the end for us why not go out with a bang? Why be stuck at home?"

I bit my tongue to stop myself from snapping at him. He was behaving like a spoilt child again and it was making me feel angry.

"We wouldn't be /stuck/ at home." I said, after taking a moment to put my thoughts into order. "We would be home, yes, but not stuck. We would be trying to fix what's wrong."

Papa sighed. The way in which he did it lead me to believe he knew I was right. He crossed his arms and huffed a heavy sigh. He shook his head, eyes fixed to the floor between us. It was a long moment before he looked up at me.

"I'm getting up but I will be right back." He said, shifting around to climb up onto his feet.

"Where are you going?" I asked, looking up at him.

"To get our phones." He answered shortly. "We will call Sarah and set things straight. You will see that you worry for nothing Raffaele."

I hoped he was right but a small part of me wished I could see him proven wrong. Yes, I suffered a great deal of anxiety in my life but this was a very different feeling. I knew things weren't right. I felt it in my gut.

I watched him walk around the bed to his side before I lost sight of him. I stared at the back of the bedroom door, just giving myself something to focus on.

"You will take us home if anything is amiss?" I questioned.

"Yes. I told you that." He said with a little snap in his delivery. "You have my word Raffaele. If there is anything wrong we are on the next flight back."

"Good." I said and watched him come back around to my side of the bed.

He dropped his phone into my lap and continued to move towards my night table where he picked up my phone. He came and sat down in the same spot he was earlier and he passed my phone to me. I put his phone into his hand and I unlocked my own screen.

"Any texts? Missed calls? Anything Raffaele?" He asked. I didn't know if he really sounded condensing or if it was all in my head.

I stared at the phone in my hand. There was nothing. Not even an email notification. Not a damned thing that would indicate that someone had tried to reach me since the texted picture of Sarah and Isabella.

"No. There's nothing." I whispered.

"Do you not think that one of the many friends we left behind at the church would have made contact if something had happened?" He asked. I was certain that there was no hint of condescending tone to his question.

"Maybe they contacted you." I said and gently dropped my phone at my side.

Papa turned his phone so his screen was facing me. "Not one call." He said. "You have every reason to be concerned with things Raffaele, I'm not saying that things are exactly good right now. But you need to loosen up. I feel like you're searching for a reason to leave."

"That is not the case at all Alessandro." I said. "Please, call Sarah. I pray that you are right. Please, let me put this worry to rest."

Papa nodded and I watched him select Sarah's number from his list of contacts. He hit send and set the phone to speaker mode. Together, we listened to it ring.

It continued to ring, six in all. Then her voice mail message picked up.

"Hey you've reached Sarah. I'm either ignoring your call or find myself too busy to answer. Leave a message or don't. I'll call back when I can. Maybe."

Papa ended the call before either of us could leave her a message.

"That sounded professional." I commented, a bit sarcastically. I'd never before heard her voice message, as she always answered when I took the time to call her. "Why didn't she answer?" I asked.

"Maybe she's busy having sex." Papa replied with a little grin. "Do not automatically assume that it's a bad thing. She will see my missed call and return it when it's convenient for her."

I was still uneasy but I trusted Papa and nodded my head. "Alright. But if she doesn't call back soon, I can't promise you I won't start panicking."

"No, of course you can't promise me that." He said and there was no bitterness in his words. It was all a light tease.

"I need to distract myself from all of this or I'm going to drive myself mad." I said.

"I'd be honored to distract you my darling Raffaele." Papa said and winked at me.

"We're not having sex right now." I whined. "I'm too tired and my whole body still aches." I sighed.

"How about I take you downstairs and I will show you another one of your surprises?" He offered.

"Provided neither of our cocks are involved, I think my next surprise sounds like a wonderful distraction." I replied.

Papa laughed and he leaned over to kiss my cheek. "I can't make any promises." He whispered and it made me laugh.

The overwhelming dread I was feeling had not disappeared but it shifted to the back of my mind for the time. I only hoped that things didn't get bad again, or worse.

I pulled Papa closer to me and he sort of fell into my lap. I kissed him slowly and held him tightly. When we parted, I looked into his eyes, brushing his hair back off his face.

"What were you doing downstairs?" I whispered.

"If you come with me, I'll show you." He said.

●♡•---------------•♡●

Once Papa and I found ourselves downstairs, I followed him through the kitchen and down an offshoot hallway I hadn't noticed in the days we'd been there. It was short and narrow and ended with a closed door. The only other thing in the hall was a small half bathroom to the left, tucked into an alcove behind the dining room.

"In here." Papa said and pushed open the door.

Inside the room was an office. It was larger than I'd expected it to be but to be fair, being I didn't even know it was there, I didn't know why I had expectations. I supposed being the narrow hall that led to it, the open space beyond the door came as a surprise.

The room itself was relatively square in shape. It was maybe a little longer than it was wide but not by much. There were no windows and the walls were painted a pale green color, giving the illusion that the room was larger than it really was. The carpet was a similar green but a slightly darker shade. It was soft and plush under my bare feet. It felt nice.

The back wall, furthest from the door was lined with a few three drawer, metal filing cabinets. They were a deep grey color, a sharp contrast to the lighter colors around them. Adjacent to the cabinets was a large black safe. It left dents in the carpet and reached up high, almost to the ceiling. It had a large, old style vault lock on the front and I wondered if it was made to look old or if the piece was actually an antique.

To the right side of the room was a flat, wide desk made of solid oak. It was varnished in a clear glaze, keeping the natural pale color of the wood underneath a glossy sheen. Atop the desk was a pale green mat that matched the floor and walls. A rather comfortable looking antique chair was behind the desk, accented with intricate carvings and green velvety back and seat cushions.

Behind the desk was a wall of bookshelves. Most were empty but a few gaudy knickknacks adorned a few shelves.

There was a plant in the corner, that looked similar to the one up in the bedroom. The main difference was the planter it was in. The one upstairs was in a sleek black pot that was shaped like a vase. The one in the office was square in shape and looked like a solid crate.

Next to the door was a tall table that was topped with a golden toned antique cage. It was empty inside, of course but still very beautiful to look at.

"It's an office." I said simply. I hadn't known what Papa might have expected me to say about it. Sure, it was lovely and cozy but I questioned why a vacation home needed an office.

"Very good Raffaele." Papa teased. "Nice work. Your mind remains sharp."

"What were you doing down here?" I asked him, walking closer to the desk and half sitting on its wider edge.

"Poking around in the safe." He answered and headed towards the large object. "I have a few things I put inside for safe keeping." He explained.

"What kind of things?" I said, watching him twist and turn the vault lock in the proper way to open the door. It was loud and clunky, confirming to me that it was an authentic antique. It clicked loudly and the door thunked open.

Papa turned towards me and smiled. "A few of your surprises." He replied and heaved the heavy door open wider. "One of which I'd like to give you now."

The interior of the safe was wide and deep, easily large enough to walk into it and not feel incredibly claustrophobic, provided the door remained open. I, myself, wouldn't dare step inside. I'd be much too worried about accidentally locking myself inside. I was more than a bit clumsy when it came to certain things.

Papa stepped in and rummaged around until I heard him utter a quiet a-ha! He turned around and walked out. In his hand was a leather bound jewelry box, much bigger than any I'd ever seen before and I was very curious to see what was inside.

He walked closer to me and held the box just out of my reach. "I've been saving this for a little while now Raffaele. I didn't know when I wanted to give it to you. When I decided to do the fourteen days of surprises, I thought this would make a nice addition to the things I present to you." He said and was smiling at me.

"What, no gift wrap?" I joked, snorting as I found myself way more hilarious than I probably had any right to believe.

Papa just rolled his eyes and set the box in my hands. He didn't take his away, both of us holding onto opposite ends. The box had some weight to it and it only fueled my curiosity and wonder.

"While I was away, touring Europe, right after the wedding I came across a wonderful shop." Papa said. "I saw something inside their cases and I couldn't help but think of you when I saw it."

"Well, that's because you always think of me." I said with a quick wink.

Papa chuckled and tilted his head. "This is true." He whispered. "But what I purchased that day was not the item I saw in the case." He explained. "I walked up to the shopkeeper and I said, this exquisite piece you have on display. I want you to make me a custom version. I'll pay anything it costs, I have someone special waiting for me back home and I know that they would love it." He continued.

I gave the box a tug but Papa still held onto it. "Stop talking about it and let me see it Alessandro." I said with a little giggle.

"I like to hear myself talk." Papa said with a grin.

"You really really do." I said and grinned back.

"Let me finish my story." He whispered and leaned over to kiss my forehead.

"If I must." I sighed and looked into his eyes.

"The shopkeeper was very interested in what I was offering to have this made for you my darling." He said. "And I promise you, it's very extravagant and I assure you that it's one of a kind." He was smiling, keeping himself very close to me.

I parted my legs instinctively and Papa settled between them. He finally let go of the box, giving me the opportunity to open it. My stomach fluttered in anticipation as I lifted the top of the hinged box. Whatever it was inside, caught the light in the room and I knew immediately that whatever it was sparkled brightly. I felt my happiness swell; I liked things that sparkled.

"Oh wow." I quietly gasped, getting the top fully open and seeing exactly what it was inside.

It was a sparkling pectoral grucifix and it was the most stunning piece of jewelry I'd ever seen. It was perfect, just my style. To know that my Alessandro had it made specifically for me made me appreciate it all the more. I lifted it into my hand and dropped the box which went tumbling to the floor beneath the desk. The weight of it alone let me know that it was platinum. The particular way the stones reflected the light told me that it was encrusted in diamonds. My head swam, feeling dizzy as I tried really hard not to think what that sort of thing cost him.

"Do you like it my sweet, darling husband?" Papa asked.

"Yes." I said quickly, staring down at the piece in my hand. "Yes, yes I do Alessandro." I looked up at him, positively beaming with joy. "Thank you." I nearly shouted, throwing my arms around his neck.

I pulled him against me with such force we tumbled back onto the desk. I was laughing and crying at the same time. The oof that crossed my lips when my back hit the oak was drowned out as I pulled his lips to mine. I kissed him hard and I kissed him heavy. I poured every ounce of gratitude I had for the gift into that kiss. We were breathless and had racing hearts by the time it was over.

"Thank you." I said again, releasing my hold on him to look at the grucifix again. "I love it. I love you. Oh my Satan it's perfect."

Papa was laughing and grinning. He stood himself back up and pulled me into a seated position once more.

"Now you may get rid of your plain and boring church issued one." He said and put his hand low on my side. "This one is much more, well it's you my darling. It sparkles like you do."

"I don't sparkle." I whispered, keeping my eyes on his a moment before dropping them back to the item in my hand.

"Your insides sparkle." He whispered and my heart fluttered.

"This though, this really sparkles. It's, eh, what do the cool people say? It blings." I said.

"Don't say that." Papa whispered with a laugh, shaking his head. "You're almost right but you sound like a doofus when you say it like that."

"I'm your doofus though." I whispered and leaned in for another kiss.

"Telephone call from… Sarah."

The sudden sound startled me and I pushed Papa away from me. "What is that?" I asked.

"It's my phone. I was sick of the ringtones so I set it to the voice alerts." Papa explained and stepped further back before digging the phone out of his back pocket.

I hadn't a clue what the Hell voice alerts were but I nodded and watched him turn his phone in his hand to answer it.

"Put it on speaker." I said.

Papa nodded and flailed his hand in my face to shush me. I shut my mouth and listened in.

"Hello?" Papa said, as if he wasn't sure who was calling. It confused me because I was pretty sure his alert said it was Sarah.

"Hey Papa!" Sarah said loud and cheerful. "Sorry I missed your call. I was praising the Old One in the greatest of ways. A bit preoccupied with my head between my lovely Elana's legs." She giggled. 

"I'm glad to hear that. Very glad to hear that. Such good Sister of Sins you two are." Papa said.

"You did not just say that!" We heard Elana shout in the background.

Papa grinned and looked over at me. "Told you." He mouthed silently.

I shook my head but smiled back at him.

"So what can I do for you Papa?" Sarah asked. "You and Cardi enjoying your alone time?" She dragged out the word alone.

"Yes, very much thank you." Papa replied. "Plenty of worship of the Old one here in Italy as well."

"Oi, you are a sneaky one. I thought you told your husband that you weren't going to Italy." She said. Even over the phone that women was loud.

"I never said that." Papa said.

"I thought the same thing Sarah." I said, loud enough to be heard. "He said no Venice. I was mistaken."

"Ah shit! Cardi how goes it?" Sarah said. "You guys got me on speaker? Awesome. Hey, the rats are doing great by the way. Asmodeus is still puking so tomorrow I am going to look for Special and see if he can help me. If yes, we are gonna sneak him out to see the vet in town."

"That's incredibly disheartening. Please give him extra love. And text me updates." Papa said and I could see the sadness in his face. I hoped Asmodeus was going to be okay. He loved that cat and frankly so did I.

"Oh, absolutely." Sarah said. "His mood and behavior is all normal, just can't keep his food down. I'm wondering if maybe he's got a bit of a virus or something. Or maybe he's developed an allergy to something in the food."

"I trust you to care for him properly. Now if you could shut up for a moment, Cardi and I have something we need to ask you." Papa said.

"Don't you tell me to shut up." Sarah laughed.

"Tell her, please. She's been talking all day." Elana chimed in.

"Enjoying your time off work already I see." I said.

"You've got no idea my friend." Elana giggled.

"What's up?" Sarah asked, still loud but her tone more serious.

"Has there been any more instances of speaking Satanen or have you been blacking out?" I asked.

"Satanen yea." Sarah replied. "I don't recall blackouts."

"She's been having awful nightmares." Elana said, coming across a little better. Sarah must have put her phone on speaker.

"Do you remember them?" Papa asked.

"Nah." Sarah said. "Why are you asking all this? Did something happen?" She asked.

"Papa has blacked out twice." I replied. "I blacked out this afternoon, at the same time he did, but we were in different rooms."

"That's fucked up." Sarah whispered.

"That's really weird." Elana added. "Are you two okay?"

"For now." Papa said. "I'd just like to ask you to please let us know if anything changes."

"Yea, always Papa." Sarah replied. "Oh! Cardi. I have a question while I've got you on the phone."

"I guess you can ask me." I said, only teasing her. She could definitely ask me anything she wanted.

"What's the deal with Brother Orion?" She started, quick to continue. "You keep saying he's boring and I don't wanna be that guy that calls you out but he's awesome. I think you're wrong about him. He's not been boring."

"What? Cardi and I leave and already you're looking for new friends?" Papa asked. He sounded offended and I wasn't entirely convinced he was joking.

"You two know damned well you're irreplaceable. Elana and I just keep running into him at lunch and he's a pretty cool guy." She said.

"Still boring and weird, to me at least." I said. "But I'm glad he's making friends. He needs to get out more."

"Speaking of getting out more, I haven't really seen Special or Alicia since you two left." Elana said.

"They taking their time to ravage one another when their lovers are away." Sarah said with a laugh.

"One should hope." Papa said.

"If you see them, tell them I say hi." I said, trying real hard to not think something had gone wrong.

"Sure Cardi. I'm not kissing either of them for you." Sarah said with a laugh.

"I didn't ask you to." I mumbled.

"I think you should." Papa chuckled.

"Eat a dick." Sarah snapped but it was playing.

"Later." Papa said and stared right at me. 

"Eww." Elana squealed in the background.

I laughed.

"So where in Italy are you?" Elana asked. Her voice sounded echoed so I assumed she walked away from the phone.

"I cannot tell you that." Papa said.

"You and your damned secrets." Sarah said and I could just tell she was smiling.

"Yes, I'm a man of many secrets." He said and that made me laugh.

"Have you heard from your brother or your cousin yet?" Elana asked, changing the subject.

"No." Papa replied.

"Maybe you should call Dante next." I said.

"Are you trying to kick me off the phone?" Sarah said faking offensiveness.

"I said next." I clarified.

"Elana. Cardi wants me off the phone." Sarah continued, whining for effect.

"No I don't." I said.

"It's my phone, I decide when this call ends." Papa added.

"So you'll just hang up on me if the fancy strikes you?" Sarah said.

Papa didn't reply and hung up the phone.

"You just did that." I said.

He gave me a devious grin but said nothing.

"Call her back." I said and laughed as I did it.

"No." Papa said and took a few steps closer to me. "You know they are alright. We can go back to regular scheduled honeymooning." He set his hands on my thighs and leaned his face very close to mine. "Your reaction to my gift only makes me want to give you something else."

I pushed my lips out and gave him a tiny peck on the nose. "Not your body, please, I need a day." I whispered and giggled a little nervous sound. I wasn't nervous so it felt strange to hear that kind of sound.

"In all my years Raffaele, it's not very often the gift of my body is turned down." He whispered, amused.

I chuckled softly. "And it's not often before all of this, that you've had the kind of sexy time you have with me." I murmured and pulled him into a round of soft kisses. My body may have been incredibly exhausted but my desire to kiss him hardly ever reached its limit.

"There's more than just sex as a surprise my darling." Papa said, moving his lips over mine as he spoke. "I have other things. I've told you this."

I leaned back on my elbows. Papa was awkwardly laying on top of me with his feet still on the floor. He looked up at me and there was nothing but joy, clear as day, on his face. I held myself up on one arm and used my other to brush my fingers back through his hair.

"Stick to your plan, Alessandro." I whispered. "A surprise a day."

"I love you Raffaele." He whispered.

"I love you too." I replied, smiling softly.

He smiled a little sideways at me. "But your tendency to stick to plans gets annoying sometimes." He said but there wasn't any conviction behind the words. "Please, I'm too excited to keep one from you."

"Don't you think the grucifix was enough for one day?" I asked. Really it was a stunning gift. It was more than enough for the whole trip.

"Not even close. You know I like to spoil you." Papa said and stood up straight. He looked down at me, still reclined against the desk top. "Is it because you don't want a day without a gift?" He asked. "Because you know I could find a replacement."

I laughed. He was ridiculous. "No, you've done so much. You always do so much. If it means that much to you, I'll take the surprise." I said, still laughing. "And you do not have to replace it with anything else Alessandro. You know being with you makes me happier than any physical items."

"Do you not like the grucifix?" He asked, smile fading from his lips.

"No! No, I told you. I love it. It's perfect." I said, disliking the sad look in his eyes.

"Good." He whispered and turned back towards the safe. I watched him climb back inside.

My mind was reeling. I wondered what in the Hell this second gift of the day would be. Certainly it, like the grucifix, must have cost a fortune if he kept it in the safe as well. I was shocked when he turned back to me and the only thing in his hand was a simple manilla folder.

"You're gifting me paperwork?" I asked before I could stop myself.

Papa burst out laughing. "You would enjoy that, wouldn't you Raffaele?" He said. He walked closer to me.

"I, eh no." I whispered. "I'm so sick of paperwork."

"Then lucky for you that is not what's inside this folder." He said and set the file down on the desk at my side. "Well, maybe I'm lying to you."

I shot him a confused look. "Lying about what?" I asked.

"The folder absolutely contains paperwork." He whispered.

He took my hand and pulled me up off the desk. The speed in which he'd done so had taken me off guard and I stumbled into him. He held me up and had a wide, an amused smile on his face.

"Still falling for me Raffaele?" He said, playfully.

"Always falling for you." I replied. I looked at him. "What kind of paperwork?" I asked.

Papa put his hands on my shoulders and turned my body to face the desk. He pressed his chest against my back, leaning over my shoulder and speaking softly.

"Why don't you open the folder and see for yourself." He whispered, lips dragging over the curve of my ear. It made me shiver.

I put my hand onto the closed folder and dragged it across the desk so it was right in front of me. I hesitated. For some unholy reason the idea that maybe he was just playing, just messing with me flashed into my brain. I had expected to open the file and find a naked portrait that he took the time to autograph. I started laughing out loud. The sound surprised Papa.

"What? What did I miss?" He said, sounding just a little flustered. "Why are you laughing? What's so funny?"

I leaned my weight back, resting on his chest. I tilted my head up, looking at his face while I placed my head on his shoulder. His arms instantly circled my hips.

"I was just thinking-" I said, pausing as the laughter continued. "I was, oh Lucifer." I wheezed.

"Just get your damned words out Raffaele." Papa said impatiently. "Why are you laughing?" He asked me again.

I took a few shallow breaths and sighed loudly. "I was thinking that maybe you hid an autographed photo of yourself naked inside this folder." I said, finally able to get the words out, though I was still giggling through it.

"W-would that interest you?" He asked, squeezing my hips.

It just made me laugh even harder and I don't know what had come over me. I was plagued with an unstoppable case of the giggles. I started crying while he started laughing too. We laughed for a moment longer and it was myself that stopped first.

I turned around in Papa's arms and I felt a strong desire to kiss him. He was very much on board with the whole kissing thing and we stood there, holding one another as we shared a series of small kisses. Little pecks, slow and lazy kisses, nips and bites, we did it all. Taking a step back, Papa looked into my eyes and touched my cheek lovingly. I smiled at him and sighed, very content.

"So, it's not a naked portrait?" I whispered.

"No." Papa said and set his hand on the small of my back as I turned to the desk once more.

And for the second time I put my hand on the folder but wasted no time hesitating and I flipped it open. I stared down at the page before me. For a moment I hadn't the slightest idea what I was looking at beyond a stack of papers held together with a rusty paperclip. The words printed on it were all in Italian. I understood that all fine, which was obviously not the issue I was having. I started at the top of the page and by the time I reached the bottom of the first quarter I knew what it was I was looking at. I turned to Papa and he had the biggest smile.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" I asked, voice so quiet I barely heard myself.

I heard the click of the pen before I saw it. Papa lifted it up and passed it to me. I took it, my hands shaking in anticipation. I kept my eyes on his face before turning back to the pages before me.

"Is this something that you're happy about?" He whispered, back to leaning over my shoulder.

"Extremely." I responded and put the pen to the paper.

"Sign your name, Raffaele." Papa said and in an instant I scrawled my signature across the line at the bottom of the page.

He took the pen from my shaking fingers and scribbled his somewhat sloppy signature beneath mine.

"Did we-" I started, feeling the overwhelming sense of too many emotions.

"We just bought this house." Papa said.

I started crying. The tears were most definitely tears of joy. I felt a rush of pride and a rush of excitement all at once. I turned to face Papa and I cupped my hands over his cheeks.

"This place is ours." I said finding it difficult to comprehend. Not once in my centuries on this earth had I ever owned my own home and thanks to Papa we were now the new owners of a magnificent villa in the hills of Tuscany.

"All ours, my darling Raffaele." Papa whispered and pulled me in for a kiss.

It started slow but built up into more.

"Come upstairs." I mumbled between kisses.

"Now?" Papa asked.

"Yes, now. Let me take this moment to surprise you." I whispered, stepping back.

His eyebrows lifted, interested in where I was going with things. "What kind of surprise?" He asked. He pushed himself up, leaning on his arms, with a hand placed on either side of my body.

"If I tell you, my love, then is it really still a surprise?" I asked quietly.

"Ah no." He replied. "I thought that you didn't want to-"

"I may have just changed my mind." I said, cutting him off.

"But won't it be too much if I touch you?" He whispered and for Lucifer's sake I couldn't understand why he was protesting my obvious advances.

I smiled at him, a wicked little grin. "Maybe my intentions include not letting you touch me." I said, tracing my index and middle fingers down his throat and over his chest.

"Are we not- I thought- Sex?" Papa was stumbling over his words.

"What do you think about letting me tie you up?" I said and gripped him loosely by the chin, gazing intensely into his eyes.

I watched his whole body shudder at my words.

"Upstairs." He squeaked out and we rushed out of the back office.  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	26. CDC or Cane Daddy Copia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12.3k of smut. 
> 
> Papa finally gets the night he'd been waiting for. While it is always a pleasureful night with his darling Cardi... a little extra treat to feed his fantasy finally comes true.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings for: daddy kink, spanking, bondage, rough play, sex toys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no intention for this chapter to reach over 12k words but it has. I didn't feel right splitting it in two so here it is.
> 
> I'm actually quite pleased with how this chapter turned out and I hope it pleases all you readers. I know a few of you had been waiting for a scene like this since the first story.
> 
> Enjoy. 😉😈
> 
> Thanks again for reading & commenting. It means a lot that you do. And thanks for being so patient with me. Finding the time to get this done has been difficult lately. I'm just busy with life. I'm not going anywhere so I'll update when I can and try not to prolong the posts. 💙 you all.

"Get undressed, sit on the bed and close your eyes." I softly commanded once Papa and I had returned to the bedroom.

I let him walk ahead of me and I shut the door behind us, locking it. I stood just inside, watching him quickly strip off his clothes. I licked my lips seeing fading scratches I left on his back. I had zero intentions to rush this, as I expected perfection. Not just from Papa but from myself as well. I had been very thorough in my planning for this moment, hoping he enjoyed it as much as I had putting it all together for him, for us.

Naked, Papa turned away from the bed to face me. "Where should I sit Raffaele?" He asked.

I pursed my lips, tilting my head in consideration. "At the end of the bed, please." I replied after a moment. "And you know what to call me, Alessandro, if you want things to progress in your favor." I took a few steps closer, stopping with my back to the dresser.

"Yes Daddy." Papa said and took a seat on the foot of the bed, facing me.

I took a little while to just look at him. The bites and bruises I'd left only a day earlier were already beginning to fade, thanks to his increased healing ability. They were still there, but much paler in color than they were the night before. I took my time, admiring my work.

"When are you going to tie me up?" He asked in an extremely enthusiastic manner.

"When I'm ready to." I replied. "Now, be a good boy Alessandro and keep your mouth shut." I whispered, bordering on harsh.

Papa shut his mouth, pressing his lips tightly together. I could see the slight indication he was biting into the inside of his bottom lip. I appreciated his efforts to quiet himself. I loved him dearly but that man could run his mouth if not told to stop, sometimes even after he'd been told to keep quiet. His eyes were moving about and he looked as if he really had to struggle to keep quiet. I laughed inwardly.

I moved closer to the bed, feeling my knees hit the top of the frame holding it up. I was standing just to the left of him, my leg brushing against his. I turned my head slightly, looking down at him. He kept his eyes straight ahead, looking at his own reflection in the mirror atop the dresser. That man loved himself.

"Look at me." I said.

Slowly, he tore his eyes from his reflection and he looked up at my face. He stayed quiet. He stopped biting his lip but kept his mouth closed. I heard him breathe deeply through his nose.

"I want you to listen to me Alessandro." I said, putting my right hand under his chin. I held his head steady. "I need you to listen to me. You may speak to tell me that you understand."

"I understand, Daddy." Papa whispered.

"Louder." I demanded, squeezing his chin between my thumb and two fingers.

"I understand." He said, licking his lips.

"Good boy." I praised and he moaned softly.

"I know this surprise of mine is something that you've wanted for a long time Alessandro. Something I myself have wanted since you planted the idea in my mind." I said, loosening the grip on his chin but keeping my hand there, holding his head slightly tilted up. "But I need to know that you still want to do this. I need you to know that I will stop everything if you need me to."

"I want this." Papa said. "Whatever you do to me Raffaele, I trust you. I want you to be rough with me."

I looked into his eyes, each one bright and opened wide. I saw nothing that would have me think he hadn't meant a word of what he just said. I gave a short nod in acknowledgment. His lips turned up into the faintest of smiles.

I traced my two fingers up and over his jaw, gliding them over his cheek as I made my way towards his hair. When I reached it, I took a loose fistful and held it tight. I lowered my face to be level with his. I could feel his breath on my face. I could hear his heart thumping from beneath his ribcage.

"I'm going to tell you exactly what I'm going to do to you Alessandro before I do it." I whispered, lips moving over his cheek, dangerously close to his lips but not quite there. "Nothing will be a true surprise when we begin. If you don't want me to do it, what are you going to do?"

"I will tell you no Daddy." He whispered in reply. His voice was shaking with desire. Already, my Papa was needy. "I will tell you if I don't like it."

"Good boy." I said and rewarded him with the briefest of kisses. He whimpered quietly.

I straightened back up, keeping my hand in his hair. My other hand moved to sit against the side of his neck, cradling his head.

"Tell me, my good boy, do you have a safe word?" I asked. "I'll stop immediately if you use it." I trailed my thumb along the part of his jaw I could reach.

"Yes Daddy." He whispered. "One that will effectively kill the mood for us both." He added with a look of disgust on his face.

"Tell me." I said, looking right into his eyes.

"My father's name." He said. "Please don't make me say it unless I have to."

That would definitely kill the mood and I understood his reasoning for choosing such a word.

"I should hope not, but promise me you will if you need to." I said.

Papa nodded and I gripped his hair tighter, stopping his ability to move his head any longer.

"I need you to say it." I commanded.

"I will use it if I have to Raffaele. I know how this works." Papa said. "I promise you."

I let go of him and stepped away from the bed. I looked at him and my expression went soft. "I just want to do this right Alessandro." I said. "I don't want to really hurt you."

I clearly had all intentions of causing him pain but I didn't want to mess this up and cause him any lasting effects. I only ever wanted to give him what he wanted and only what he could handle.

"I deeply appreciate that you're setting boundaries Raffaele." He said and reached out to me.

I allowed it and took his hand in my own. He squeezed my fingers and I squeezed back.

"Are you comfortable with this?" He asked me. He had a look in his eyes that let me know he was genuinely interested in my feelings on the matter. "If you're not, we don't have to do this. I won't be upset."

"I am completely comfortable." I said. "But I too will let you know if at any point I'm not."

"Good. Now, let's get back into this." He said and let go of my hand.

I stood there a moment and readied myself. I ran over the plans I had for the evening and I started with steeling my gaze.

"Tie me up Daddy. Please?" Papa said, a little whine in his tone.

"Be patient." I said firmly. "I'm reinstating the no talking. So shut your mouth or Daddy won't be happy."

He shut right up and sat up tall, with his back straight.

"Don't move. I'm going to get a few things out of my suitcase." I said.

Papa nodded.

I kept my eyes on his face before making a last minute decision. "Close your eyes for me." I commanded. He did.

I made my way around the bed and bent down to pull my suitcase from the place Papa had stored it under the bed. I crouched down, leaving it on the floor. The zipper was loud in the otherwise quiet of the room as I opened the case.

"I'm so excited for your surprises." Papa said, rather loudly.

"I told you to be quiet." I snapped, looking up from what I was doing.

I could see him only from the side. His cheek was rounded as there was a smile on his face. I could see one of his eyes remained closed and I only hoped the other was too. His mouth, not so much. A few moments in and he was already being a naughty brat.

"Sorry Daddy." He whispered playfully.

"I said shut up." I snapped at him. I huffed and looked back down into the case.

I lifted the cane first and set it to rest against the bed. I had plans for that later on. I had other things to start with. Things that he had no idea about; items to use in our little games that he was not privy to. While Papa was last away, I had enlisted the help of my dearest ghoul and lovely sister of sin to stock up on some tools and toys to make this all the more interesting.

I had my little black case in hand as I rose back up to a standing position. I set it down on the bed, ignoring it for a moment. I stripped off my shirt but left my pants on. I knew how much Papa loved to touch me all over and run his fingers through the hairs on the front of my torso. I thought it would be great fun letting him see me but unable to touch. It was entirely his fault that I'd grown to be the kind of tease I was.

"Daddy, please hurry." Papa whined. "I'm growing restless."

"You're being obnoxious." I replied and decided then I would take even more time. He wanted to rush; I had no issues delaying things.

I picked up the cane and walked it over to the dresser. I rested it up against it. I gave myself a look in the mirror, quite pleased with what I was seeing. Papa taught me to love myself a little more. If he loved the little pudge that covered the waistline of my pants, so could I. He wasn't bothered by the plague scars and neither was I, not any more. I spent a little extra time admiring the bruises and scratches he'd left on me, several still dark and angry looking. I smiled at myself, hearing Papa whine and groan behind me.

"Daddy." He whined.

"You're truly an impatient little brat Alessandro." I said, turning to face him. "That doesn't make Daddy happy." I took a big step closer, staying just out of reach.

"I'm sorry." He said but didn't sound like it.

"Close your mouth." I said. "Or I'll close it for you." My words were a little hint at one of the items I brought with me.

"Will you Daddy?" Papa asked.

I lifted my hand and gave his cheek a little slap. It was hard enough to sting but not hurt him. Papa groaned out in pleasure at my action. I didn't do it again.

"Quiet!" I shouted.

Papa tensed and became very still. He remained silent, eyes wide and looking right at me.

"Good boy." I said a bit more soothingly and I lifted my hand again. That time I simply caressed the cheek I slapped, feeling the skin beneath my palm was still warm. "I'd like to get started now." I whispered. "Nod if that's okay."

Papa nodded once and I knew that we were ready. I pulled my hand away from him and took a step back before walking back to the side of the bed. I opened the black case and reached inside, taking the items out one at a time and laying them out before me.

"Close your eyes for me Alessandro." I said, just loud enough that he could hear. I looked at him and watched as he closed his eyes. "No peeking." I gently warned.

I reached out and picked up a black silk scarf. It was cool to the touch and felt luxuriously soft. I carried it over to stand myself in front of Papa again. I lifted it up and let the ends brush over him. I watched him shiver and heard the tiniest of moans slip past his lips.

"I'm going to blindfold you." I said, keeping my promise of telling him everything that I would do. "Keep quiet. When I have the scarf secure, you may tell me if it's too loose or too tight."

Papa moaned again and I set about folding the black fabric into an even strip. I wrapped it around his head and secured it with a knot. I touched his cheeks, tracing my right thumb over his bottom lip.

"Comfortable?" I asked.

"Yes Daddy." Papa whispered.

"Can you see?" I asked him, taking one hand away from his cheek and waving it in front of his face.

"No Daddy." He answered.

"Good." I said and lightly pinched his cheek. "I want you to turn around for me. Get on your hands and knees, just like the good boy I know you are."

I took hold of Papa's hands and I helped him up onto his feet. I kept my body close to him, turning him slowly to face the bed. I traced down his spine, nape of the neck to the small of his back. I softly smoothed my hand over one of his ass cheeks and pinched it firmly.

Papa groaned and knees buckled, coming to rest on the foot of the mattress. I traced back up his spine, and he shivered once again. I knew that by blocking his vision, his other senses would heighten and I was very pleased he seemed quite responsive to the lightest of touches.

"On your knees." I reminded him, giving him the help to climb up onto the bed. I stepped back, leaving him to his own devices once he was up there.

He crawled a little closer to the center of the bed. He settled on his hands and knees, waiting patiently for my next command. His head was bowed and I reached out, pulling him by the hair until he was facing straight ahead. Had it not been for the silk over his eyes, he'd be looking right at the headboard.

"You do not move from this position." I said to him and made my way back to the pile of things I'd taken from the case. I looked down, wondering which item I should choose next. I smiled to myself and closed my fingers around the handle of my chosen piece.

I moved back to the foot of the bed and spent a moment admiring the view. Papa had an amazing ass and I couldn't help myself, leaning over and giving a little kiss to each of his cheeks. It made Papa squirm and I put a hand on each of his hips, forcing him to be still. I dropped what was in my hand, letting it sit just to his side for a moment.

"Keep still." I whispered, giving his left cheek a little nip.

Papa moaned but kept himself very still. I kissed the place I bit and leaned up, keeping my hands on his hips. I squeezed them tightly and he sighed deeply.

"I'm going to do something now, Alessandro." I said, taking my hands off him and picking up the object I had set at my side. "It's not going to hurt you." I assured him. "Not yet." I added in a whispered.

I lifted the object, a small whip with long thin tassels bunched at the end. It was made from the finest calf leather, very soft to the touch. It was dyed a dark black and the handle sit comfortably in my hand. I moved it up, dangling the tassels over the place at the base of his neck. I lowered it slowly, just letting it brush over his skin. It tickled and he squirmed.

"Be still." I reminded him and he whimpered once.

I moved up and down the bare expanse of his back, keeping the touch of the whip light, gentle grazes to optimize the tickling sensation. I could see Papa's arms start to shake, a sure sign that keeping still was becoming a more difficult task the longer I kept up the teasing strokes with the leather. I trailed lower, over the swell of his right ass cheek, before tickling over the left. Papa groaned out and a shudder rocked through his body. I knew it was unintentional but I couldn't stop the words from slipping past my lips.

"You move again and I use this as it's intended to be used." I said, keeping my voice firm.

"Use it Daddy." Papa whispered. "Please, I want it. I need it." He whined.

I rested my weight against the mattress, leaning against it with my knees. I pulled back with the whip and came down hard, right at the curve of his bottom. Papa gasped out.

"I didn't tell you to speak Alessandro." I said, putting my free hand over the red marks I left behind with the whip. I pressed at his skin, causing him to hiss in pain. "Do it again, this is all over." I warned.

"M'sorry Daddy." He said, voice coming out thick with lust. It was very clear he enjoyed what just happened.

"I forgive you, this one time Alessandro." I said, squeezing his ass cheek and pulled my hand away. "I know that you're my good boy. I'll let that little outburst go."

He hummed in response and I lifted the whip once more. "Does my good boy want another?" I asked, though I didn't wait for a reply. I whipped him again, hitting the same swell of his cheeks that I got before.

Papa shuddered and groaned out loud. I waited until the sting eased and just as I saw him settle down, I whipped him again.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed and his hips jerked forward.

"Quiet!" I shouted and whipped him a fourth time.

"Ah fuck!" Papa gasped, spurting pre-cum onto the bed below.

I shook my head, he clearly either didn't know how to be quiet or he was doing it on purpose. I smiled though, seeing his positive reaction to all of it. I held the whip over his ass, using the tassels to tickle over the red skin beneath them. It made him whimper and whine and the sounds were like music to my ears. I felt my cock jump and I knew it was all turning me on as well.

I tossed the whip aside and put my hands on both his cheeks. I dug my fingers into the red marks and squeezed him tightly. The sound he made was a quiet cry. I lifted one hand and gave his left cheek a loud slap, palm striking just above the place his thigh connected.

"Yes." He groaned. "Daddy yes. Spank me again."

I let go of him and I stepped back.

"You're being a very bad boy Alessandro." I said, walking around the side of the bed. I reached out and pulled the knot of the blindfold loose and it fell down to the mattress. "Daddy doesn't like that." I said, gazing into his eyes.

Papa looked up at me. His eyes were welled with tears and a lust like I'd never seen in them caught my attention. He was a beautiful wreck and we'd only just begun the night's activities.

"I'm sorry." Papa whispered, licking his lips. "I won't do it again. I'm your good boy."

I grinned and reached out to cup his cheek. I traced his lips with my thumb. "You are my good boy Alessandro, but you're certainly not acting like it." I looked at him with disappointment.

The look on his face changed from pleased to sorry. I believed he was sorry but my own expression remained unchanged. He would most certainly be punished for acting out. I tilted my head and I pursed my lips.

"Pull your legs together for me." I said. "I'm going to tie you down now."

Papa nodded, a bit enthusiastically and closed the slight gap between his legs. I nodded my approval, seeing his legs pressed together as they were.

"You may lay down." I said, petting down his back, smoothing my palm along his skin. He was warm to the touch. I kept my hand on him as he lowered himself to the mattress.

"Hips up." I said and gave his ass a little slap. "You are not to rut against the bed." I explained. "Spread your arms out."

Papa shifted around a little bit, stretching his arms across the mattress. His chest was down on the bed, hips bent with his ass in the air. He kept his legs tightly pressed together and I was very pleased with his position and his willingness to follow my orders.

"Like this Daddy?" Papa asked and I shot him a cold glare.

"What did I say about being quiet?" I asked, giving his ass another bare handed slap.

He whimpered but didn't reply. He remained silent after the initial sound. I was pleasantly surprised. I said nothing more, just returned to the pile of items to pick up what I needed next. I wasted no time, knowing exactly what I wanted.

I walked all the way around to my side of the bed. I was keenly aware of Papa watching me. His eyes were fixed on the objects in my hand. When I stopped moving, his eyes settled on my face. I set the items down and reached for his hand.

"You are still okay with the idea of me restraining you?" I asked. "You may speak." I added when he only licked his lips.

"Yes. Very okay. I want this so much Daddy." Papa said.

I took hold of his hand and lifted his arm up. I held it as I reached for a pair of leather lined cuffs. I secured one end around his wrist, the other end to the bedpost.

"Comfortable?" I whispered.

Papa gave his arm a tug and rolled his wrist, checking the way it felt. "Comfortable." He replied. "Are you going to blindfold me again?" He asked, lifting his eyebrows in a curious fashion.

"I'm going to gag you if you don't shut up." I replied, a little bit of an icy edge to my tone.

"Really? Do it." Papa said excitedly. I gave his cheek a quick and firm smack. His eyes fluttered and he looked right at me. "Again Daddy."

"Don't tell me what to do Alessandro." I reminded him who was in charge. "I'm growing increasingly impatient with your bad behavior."

"Looks like you'll have to punish me then." He said, turning his head to follow my movement around the bed.

"Looks that way." I whispered, voice a little flat. "You're going to need a good reminder that acting out is against the rules Alessandro." I said.

I stopped walking when I reached the top of his side of the bed. I repeated the task of cuffing his wrist to the bed. I had him check the level of comfort and when it was decided that it was all good, I moved to the foot of the bed.

"I'm going to tie your legs." I said, lazily stroking over his calves. "Is that something you want me to do?"

"Yes." Papa sighed. "Yes Daddy. Please Daddy."

I tickled up the backs of his thighs, and stroked my fingers back down. I did it a few times, making him shiver. The cuffs around his wrists rattled as his body wiggled and squirmed under my touch. I pet over his ass, rubbing him with a firm touch.

"Together or apart?" I asked, lowering my hand to tease over his balls.

Papa's hips jerked. "Apart." He whined, spreading his legs slightly. "Please."

"Such a good boy, using your manners." I praised him, cupping my hand over his balls and giving them a gentle squeeze. "Daddy likes it when my boy is polite."

I spent a little more time, petting and poking at his legs. I tickled over his inner thigh and he moaned deeply. I slipped one hand under his body, loosely wrapping my fingers around the base of his cock. Papa was fully aroused, stiff and hard against his belly. My other hand moved down his back, tracing the line of his crack, sinking two fingers between his cheeks to tickle over his hole.

"You gonna finger me?" Papa asked, pushing his hips back into my hand. "Please Daddy. I want your fingers."

I pulled my hand away from his ass, keeping my grip on his cock. I tightened the hold, giving him a good squeeze.

"And I've wanted you to keep quiet." I said firmly. "We don't always get what we want." Without warning, I gave him a strong slap across the ass. I immediately followed it up with another. "Keep your mouth closed and maybe I'll reward you."

"But I said please." Papa whispered.

I spanked him again, thrice more. He gasped and groaned. His cock twitched in my hand. I finally let go and set about tying his legs. The manner in which I'd chosen to secure his legs to the bottom posts, was with high quality cotton rope.

I made my choice because the rope would offer more options in tying him than simply using cuffs like I had on his wrists. I had purchased the size to fit around his ankles but there would be plenty more opportunities to use those if this session of play went well. I ended up choosing the cotton over the nylon rope at Alicia's suggestion. I trusted her opinion and when it arrived in the mail, I discovered it was made with careful, wonderful craftsmanship. I knew it was a quality product.

I kept myself quiet as I went about, tying Papa's legs to the bed. I was very much surprised that he remained quiet as well. Once I was certain he was secure, I asked him to check the hold and the tightness, willing to make any adjustments he needed.

"It's good Daddy. I like being tied up and you did it well." He said.

A simple "good" would have sufficed but Papa took the opportunity to talk too much, again. I decided then that I was going to do something about it. I climbed into bed with him, straddle over his ass and put my hands on his back. I tickled up from his waist to his shoulders and I scratched my short nails back down.

"Oh fuck yeah Daddy." Papa moaned. "Scratch me again."

"No." I said, voice cracking. The way Papa moaned had me shuddering. "I'm going to gag you. You don't seem to understand the concept of not speaking unless I tell you."

"I'm sorry Daddy." He whispered. Again he didn't sound it.

"It's too late for sorry." I said and leaned over to pick up the gag that I had purchased. I purposely kept it out of his sight for a moment.

It was an all natural leather, muzzle-style ball gag. I'd seen it on the adult toys website and knew that it was perfect for him. In place of the standard ball, there was a short silicone cock protruding from the inside of the muzzle piece. There were two straps, that would wrap around the back of his head and secure with an easy open latch.

"I'm really not happy that I won't be able to hear your beautiful cries as I whip you Alessandro." I said lifting the gag over his head, letting him see it. "Do you have anything to say about making Daddy unhappy?"

"Oh fuck, I can't believe you've bought that thing." Papa said in place of answering my question.

I laughed instead of reacting in a negative way. "Only way to shut you up is to put a cock in your mouth." I whispered, petting over his shoulder. "Even a little silicone one like this. So am I right to assume you approve?"

"I greatly approve." He said, turning his head to look at me directly. "Did you choose it on your own?" He asked.

I allowed the questions to continue, knowing that he'd be quiet soon enough. I dragged my fingers over his neck and held his chin in my grasp.

"The muzzle was all my choice Alessandro." I replied. "The other things, Special and Alicia had some input and influence."

"Reminded me to thank them." He whispered.

"Remember to thank them yourself." I said sharply, but knew on some level I'd end up being the one to remember for him.

"Put it on me Daddy." Papa said, biting his lip and giving me a look that I just couldn't say no to. "Put it on and I promise I'll be a good boy from here on out."

I smiled at him and nodded my head. "I'll put it on but I don't believe a word of your promises Alessandro. I still think you're an awfully naughty boy."

He smiled at me. He looked drunk and had a smoldering look in his eyes. It made my belly flutter and my cock twitch. My already tight pants were becoming a tad more restrictive.

"I like being naughty." He whispered. "But I like being your good boy more, Daddy. Show me how to be a good boy."

I crawled around and sat myself back on my folded legs. I was knelt directly in front of him. I had let go of his chin but still held tightly to the muzzle. I could feel my heart racing, all caught up in the pleasure of my dear husband submitting so willingly to me.

"I'll teach you your lesson my sweetness." I whispered, lifting his head up, guiding it with my free hand. I leaned down and kissed him gently. I was pulling away just as he started to kiss me back. I wanted to keep kissing him but my desire to tease him was stronger.

"I need you to listen to me again, Alessandro." I whispered and pressed my thumb into his bottom lip until his mouth fell open. "You give me a thumbs down with your right hand if you need me to stop. I won't be able to understand you if you've got this on." I said, once more dangling the muzzle before his eyes.

"I understand Raffaele." He said and pressed a kiss to my thumb.

"Good." I said and stroked back through his hair. I gave him a final smile before getting serious again, ready to begin this particular round of fun. "Keep your mouth open for me." I whispered.

Papa opened his mouth and I slipped the muzzle over the bottom portion of his face. I watched him close his lips around the silicone cock piece and hum pleasantly as I clicked the straps closes behind his head. I tightened them.

"Too tight?" I asked.

Papa shook his head no. I cupped his cheeks in both my hands and looked down into his eyes.

"You look so good like this, Alessandro." I whispered. I knew when I bought it, I'd like to see him in it. I never imagined it to be half as good as it was. "Seeing you bound and gagged like this has me so hard." I whispered.

Papa whimpered, the sound still audible but very muffled behind the muzzle. I bit my lip as a shudder rocked my body.

"Shame you can't feel it." I teased. "I know you wish you could touch me, don't you?" I questioned, knowing full well he couldn't reply. "If your a good boy, maybe I'll let you touch me a little later. You wanna touch Daddy?"

Papa nodded his head rapidly. He was breathing heavily through his nose and I could see his neck muscles flex as he had his jaw kept opened over the artificial cock in his mouth.

"Then you be my good boy and I will reward you." I whispered and raked my fingers back through his hair. I twisted my fist in the silky strands and I pulled hard. I watched as his neck arched back. His chest was heaving. "You have to earn the right to touch me Alessandro. Can you do that for Daddy? Can you behave?"

He whimpered and nodded the best he could with my grip in his hair.

"Yes, I know you can." I said and let go. His head fell forward and he was looking down at the mattress. "Head up and stay focused. I'm going to start your punishment. Are you ready?"

Papa moaned through the muzzle, the sound low and almost a whine. I climbed off the bed and returned to my position behind him. I looked down at his body, spread out and in a prone position. My cock jumped and I unconsciously touched myself, moaning softly. Papa whined again and tilted his hips, presenting his ass so perfectly in front of me. I hummed in approval.

I started with my hands. I touched him, all over his lower half. I squeezed his cheeks. I scratched down his thighs. I peppered kisses over the small of his back. I tickled his taint. I swiped my tongue over his balls and he practically screamed, the sound low and muted. I poked, prodded and teased him until he was a whimpering mess.

I began a slow and lazy trail of kisses up his spine, feeling him shiver and twitch beneath me. I pressed my hard, pants covered cock against his ass as I nibbled the side of his neck. I bit down hard and he gasped, thrusting his hips back into mine. I shuddered violently. I kept my lips close to his ear and I whispered my intentions.

"To punish you for speaking without permission, I'm going to whip you five times Alessandro." I said and pressed a kiss to the shell of his ear. "You will keep count with your left hand. Raise one finger for each time the leather lashes your skin. Nod if you understand me."

Papa nodded and rolled his hips back, grinding against my restricted erection.

"No. Don't do that." I warned, biting my lips to stop myself from groaning out. The friction was glorious but it wasn't part of the plan. His hips stilled.

"If you miss a count, I start over." I said. "You make it to five, I give you a reward. Do you understand?"

Again, Papa nodded.

I sat up straight and kept myself grounded on the floor. I picked up the small whip and let the tassels dance over his behind for a moment. He inhaled a shaking breath, holding it. I think he was preparing himself for what was coming.

Without a warning I lifted the whip and I saw him brace himself for the impending lash. It never came. Instead I went right back to teasing him with the tassels. I did it a few more times, lifting then tickling, lifting then tickling. Once I had him set on the pattern I'd set, I pulled my arm back and whipped him hard across both cheeks.

Papa gasped and groaned. He was slow to do it, but eventually I saw him raise one finger. I touched the reddened skin with my free hand, allowing a few seconds to go by before I whipped him again. And again, he groaned, quickly raising a second finger. The third lash came quicker and he cried out, bucking his hips against nothing. His hand was shaking but a third finger rose to join the other two.

I waited longer before I delivered the fourth whipping motion. Papa struggled to raise his pinkie but soon it rested alongside his other fingers. I had one more to go and already his ass cheeks were bright red, rosy like a cherry. He was moaning and whimpering and I waited until his was completely still before whipping him a fifth and final time.

Papa untucked his thumb from his palm so all five fingers were raised. He'd done so well for me, listening like a good boy and taking his punishment like a champ.

I set the whip down and reached for a bottle of aloe. I knew he'd be sore and I thought that applying the cooling salve would be beneficial before we continued with our little game.

"You're such a good boy." I praised him. "Keeping count for Daddy." I squeezed some of the aloe directly onto his reddened cheeks and smoothed it into the skin with my hands. "Did my good boy learn his lesson?" I asked, keeping my touch light, not wanting to aggravate the skin any more before we continued.

Papa nodded his head.

"And did my good boy enjoy being whipped?" I asked next.

He nodded again, much more enthusiastically.

Once I was content with the aloe application, I shifted up the bed to look at his face. His eyes were red and wet with tears. His nose was a little drippy and I knew he'd been fighting off crying. I kept the muzzle in place but I traced over the outside, where his mouth was.

"Do you want your reward?" I asked him, leaning to kiss between his eyes. "You did so well, my good boy. Daddy wants to reward you with another surprise."

Papa's eyes fluttered and he nodded his head once. I reached out to wipe the tears from his eyes. I pet his cheeks softly and pressed a kiss over the muzzle. It made him groan. I sat back and smiled.

"Still good with being bound?" I asked.

He nodded again.

I gave him a few more kisses, over his cheeks and neck and shoulders. Papa hummed and sighed, responding to my delicate actions. I enjoyed the sweet moments but I wasn't done. There were a few more surprises for my Papa before I'd take him into the bath to clean up and tend to any minor injuries I might leave him with. The night was still young and as long as he was willing, so was I. 

I returned to my place behind him and swapped the bottle of aloe for a bottle of lube. I squirted some into my palm and rubbed my hands together, warming the slick liquid. I slipped my fingers down between his cheeks, spreading the lube around his hole. Papa pushed his hips back and I tutted in disapproval.

"Keep still. You'll get more when I'm ready." I said, voice soft but still holding a commanding edge.

I lifted the bottle of lube and squeezed it over him, the slick gliding down between his cheeks. He shivered at the chill but as I worked it over him and into him, he started to relax. I started with one finger, pushing in and pulling it back out. I did it nearly half a dozen times before I added a second. I worked his hole, pumping my fingers and stretching him open.

Papa was whining and whimpering. When he started to rock his hips, I stopped. I would start up again, keeping a steady pace, so long as he kept his body still. If he moved, I stopped. If he was still, I kept going. He finally got it and by the time I had three fingers buried inside him, he was sobbing. His hips didn't move but he sobbed. I pulled the fingers out and he groaned.

"Do you want something more than my fingers, Alessandro?" I asked, rubbing over his left ass cheek, still red but the slight welts were beginning to go down.

Papa mumbled a reply. I laughed quietly. He was trying to speak through the muzzle, speak around the artificial cock between his lips. It was rather funny.

"You know I can't understand you my dear." I said, rubbing his bottom.

Papa groaned and he sounded frustrated.

"Let me guess, you want Daddy's cock?" I said and gave him a sharp pinch at the top of his right thigh.

He gasped at the pinch and nodded in response to my question.

"Well, Daddy doesn't want to fuck you yet." I said and it earned me another frustrated groan. "Does my good boy want something else to fill his hole?" I asked, leaning over and kissing his left cheek.

He nodded again.

"Daddy bought his good boy a nice gift. Does my good boy want it now?" I said, rubbing over both his cheeks as I spoke.

Papa whined, pushing his hips back. I slapped him hard with my hand.

"I said keep still." I barked at him.

I reached behind me and lifted the next item from my pile of surprises. It was a four inch by one and a quarter inch buttplug, with a remote control vibrator inside.

"You hold still, like a good boy, Daddy will fill your hole for you." I said, searching blindly for the bottle of lube.

I set the plug at the dip of his lower back as I felt around for the lube. When I found it, I squeezed some into my hand. I set the bottle down and picked up the plug. I coated it generously before setting the tip at his hole.

"You have any experience with anal plugs?" I asked him, running the toy along him, from the top of his crack, down over his taint. Papa nodded his head. He whined, the sound high pitched.

"You seem excited, are you excited?" I said. Again he nodded.

I pressed the toy into him, taking my time to go slow. I watched his hole stretch to take it, gripping the base once it was fully inserted. I bit my lip, fascinated by it. I pulled it right back out and Papa whined. I pushed it back in and left it there.

Reaching behind me one more time, I took the little remote into my palm. I got up off the bed, concealing the tiny object from view as I walked around to look at Papa's face.

"Do you like your surprise?" I asked him.

He looked up at me and nodded his head.

"Does it fill you up real good?" I whispered, cupping his chin in my free hand.

He nodded again.

"I know it's not Daddy's cock, like you so desperately crave, but it makes my Alessandro happy, yes?" I said.

Papa hummed affirmatively.

I hit the button on the remote, still cleverly hidden behind my back. I left it on, a measly five seconds before shutting it off.

Papa gasped and his body shuddered. He looked up at me with wide eyes. He moaned long and low when I clicked it back on, keeping it going for ten seconds. He groaned when I shut it back off.

Papa made a noise that sounded suspiciously like the word more and I grinned.

"You like the little buzzing feature?" I said and hit the button again. That time I didn't shut it off.

Papa's eyes fluttered and his hips jerked forward, bucking into the air above the bed. The way he had been tied, stopped him from getting access to the mattress. I meant it when I said he wasn't allowed to rut against it. I glanced down, his cock was leaking profusely. I shut the vibrations when his eyes started to roll back.

I left it off only a couple of seconds before turning it back on at full speed. Papa moaned loudly, the muzzle doing nothing to stop the volume.

"Telephone call from… Captain Asshole."

The notification came from Papa's phone, left sitting on the bedside table. Despite the unexpected interruption, I couldn't stop myself from laughing. The little chuckle replaced my groan of disappointment. I had immediately stopped the vibrations. I was momentarily spooked by the sudden digital voice, despite knowing about his voice alerts.

Papa groaned, bowing his head, quite displeased I had stopped what I was doing when the call came in. He mumbled incoherently through the muzzle.

"Who is Captain Asshole?" I inquired, though I had a very good idea who it was. I ran my hand over the curve of his cheek, pressing firmly against the edge of the muzzle.

Papa tried to respond but it was a garbled sound.

I set the remote down, resting it on the edge of the bed and made my way over to the night stand. I picked up his phone and hit the green button to answer.

"Hello?" I said, voice quite level, even as I was rather worked up, after all the recent activities.

"Copia?" The second Emeritus questioned and sounded surprised to hear me. Of course Captain Asshole was his brother.

"Yes Dante, it's me." I replied. I was watching Papa, his body shaking as he was held in his vulnerable position. "How are you?" I questioned conversationally, earning a groan from Papa, who I was certain just wanted me to continue.

"I am doing well Copia, tired but well. So why on earth are you answering my brother's phone?" He said. "Does he think he's too good to answer me himself?"

"Alessandro is a bit tied up at the moment." I said, quite impressed I didn't just break out into laughter. I heard Papa groan again and just knew he had rolled his eyes at my choice of words. "What can I help you with?"

"I'd first like to apologize for being so late with my return call to the both of you. Celso is a difficult man to get into contact with, but I finally spoke with him and he is willing to set aside time to meet with you."

"Do not apologize, we greatly appreciate that you made the effort." I said, sitting down on the edge of the bed, just out of Papa's line of vision. "Will he come to us or do we need to go to him?" I reached my free hand back, softly tickling my fingertips over Papa's calf muscle, causing him to whimper and tug on his restraints.

"Well, we haven't gotten that far in our conversation just yet." Emeritus said. "I am meeting him at his home tomorrow for drinks and I assume we will discuss how he'd like to handle things then. I gave him a rundown of the information you gave me, but the details were left for tomorrow."

"That sounds great." I said, trailing my fingers up Papa's inner thigh and he moaned deeply, bucking his hips, just desperate for the friction of the sheets below. I inwardly grinned, knowing I had positioned him to stop that from happening. "How about you give us a call back when you have more information? We are out of the country, unfortunately, but we would love to speak with your cousin upon our return."

"Oh." Emeritus said, as if he had no idea that the two of us had been away on vacation. "I suppose I will let you go then. How long do you two plan to be away?" He asked.

"Two weeks." I replied and pulled my hand away from Papa's skin. He groaned in frustration. "We've finally gotten time away to take our honeymoon."

"Very well then. I will give you a call when you get back. Or you call me." Emeritus said. "Enjoy yourselves."

"We will." I replied with a grin. "Thanks for calling. You have a good night Dante. Speak soon."

"Yes. Good night." He said and the call ended.

I set the phone down and remained seated, staring off at the window. The curtain was drawn and I admired the way the moonlight reflected over the rocky hills outside. Honestly, a stunning view. I absolutely loved this place Papa had chosen to stay for the duration of our trip. I was thrilled to remember that it belonged to us. It was simply beautiful, comfortable and set away from the very busy and complicated world.

I turned when I heard Papa mumble through the gag. His words were too jumbled to decipher but I heard an urgency in the tone.

"What's the matter my dear Alessandro?" I asked, getting up and turning to face the bed. I put my hand on his back and his body shivered beneath my touch.

"You want me to keep going?" I asked, trailing down his spine with two fingers. I lightly danced my hand over his ass once I reached it. I tickled and poked at the marks left by the whip.

"Mhmm." He replied, nodding his head.

"Why should I, Alessandro?" I whispered, leaning over the bed to brush my lips over the marks.

He whined, pressing up with his hips, pushing his cheeks into my face.

I straightened back up, considering my options.

"Do you want more little vibrations?" I whispered. Papa moaned quietly.

"Or do you want Daddy to spank you?" I whispered, walking my fingers back up his spine, until I could grab a fistful of his hair. I yanked back on his head, until he was looking at me with watery eyes.

Papa nodded. I tightened my grip on his hair, stopping him from continuing. He looked at me, eyes wide and pleading.

Without a minute's hesitation, I swung my other hand and slapped him hard on the ass.

He gasped and his eyes fluttered closed.

I slapped him again and got the same reaction. I did it one more time before I let go of his hair and stepped back from the bed. I walked around and stopped at the foot of the bed. I turned my back on him, looking at the dresser. My eyes fell on the forgotten object.

I reached out and tapped my fingers on the handle of the cane. I thought about picking it up, giving him a few thwacks, but pulled my hand back, dropping it to my side. My cock was achingly hard. I opened my fly and relieved some of the pressure. The cane would have to wait a little bit longer. I had something else in mind.

When I made my way back to the top of the bed, back into Papa's line of vision, his eyes dropped to my newly exposed cock. He flicked his eyes up and I saw a desperate hunger in them.

"Like what you see my sweetness?" I purred, cupping his cheek in one hand and reaching for the remote with the other.

Papa moaned as I hit the button a few times, sending a series of rapid pulses through the plug. He was shaking, cuffs rattling. He looked from my face, to the cuffs and back to my face. He was pleading with his eyes.

"Oh, did you want me to unbind you?" I asked, acting shocked.

He nodded rapidly. I shook my head no and clicked the vibrator off. He groaned, disappointed.

"I want you to look at me." I said. "Your eyes on mine. Do not drop your gaze, do you hear me?"

Papa nodded and held my gaze. I held the remote in one hand and took hold of my cock with the other. I hissed in pleasure. The moment I felt my fingers around my shaft I questioned why I held off for so long. I tilted my head back and started to stroke myself.

I hit the button on the remote once again and I could hear Papa moan loudly. I righted my head and saw he was still looking at my face.

"You're a good boy Alessandro. A good boy for Daddy." I said, voice shaking with need. I'd hardly begun to jerk myself off and already I felt I was close. "Seeing you like this makes Daddy want to cum, does my good boy want to help Daddy cum?"

Papa nodded and his body was shaking with the same kind of need. His cock was leaking, dripping onto the bed below him. He was close, I sensed it. I immediately stopped the vibrations and he grunted in frustration. I released the hold on my own cock and bit my lip. I took a ragged breath and tried to calm down. I didn't want to cum. Not that soon.

"I'm gonna uncuff you." I said, voice husky. I set the remote down and began the task of freeing his right arm from the binding.

His wrist was raw and red. I was careful as I held onto him, kissing his wounds softly. He whimpered in discomfort. I met his eyes and I felt momentarily awful. I knew that he would be fine but I didn't want to cause him any discomfort. I set his arm gently against the mattress before walking to the other side to uncuff the other arm. I gave it the same love and attention, kissing the raw skin and laying it down on the bed. It gave Papa the freedom to lay down fully and relax. I softly ran my hand over his back, whispering soothing words to him as he settled.

I moved to his legs and worked open the knots keeping his ankles bound. They were less raw looking than his wrist had been but the ropes had left deep indentations in his skin. I kissed each ankle and spent a few minutes rubbing his lower legs, massaging his calves and up his thighs.

Papa sighed through his nose and he groaned. I pressed a kiss to the base of his spine. I nuzzled the top of his ass and kissed my way up his back. When I reached his shoulders, I sat up. I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Can you roll over?" I whispered, an honest question. I made no demands.

His movement was stiff but he turned his body, flopping down on his back. The pressure on his reddened bottom made his eyes flutter. He looked up at me, eyes wide and full of unshed tears. I touched his face.

"Take all the time you need, Alessandro." I whispered. "But you can touch Daddy's cock. Be a good boy and make me cum. I'll do the same for you."

I positioned myself, straddled over his chest. I looked down at him and I groaned when I felt his hand close around my cock. He teased my tip with his thumb before he started a firm and steady stroking motion. I started to moan loudly.

I reached for the remote and turned the vibrations back on. I knew they were strong, feeling them through the mattress now that his ass was flush against it.

He worked my cock with his fist. I reached behind me and worked his cock with mine. My panting was loud and labored. I was groaning and grunting as I fucked myself into his hand. I upped the speed of the plug's vibrations and Papa was groaning beneath the muzzle. He lifted his other hand up and he touched the side of my face. Within seconds, we both came hard. His release shot up my back and I came all over his face and the muzzle. I managed to shut off the vibrator before I collapsed down on top of him.

For the second time, I managed to remain fully conscious throughout the shared orgasm. I snuggled against Papa and he wrapped me up in his arms. We stayed there, coming down from our post orgasmic high.

I eventually sat up and slid off him, settling down at his side. I nudged his leg with my hand and when he parted his legs, I pulled out the plug, setting it down on the bed. I then reached up and behind his head, clicking open the closure on the muzzle. I pulled it off him, setting it beside me. I knew I had to clean everything after all that had just happened.

Papa took a few moments to stretch and relax his jaw. There were lines on his face left behind and I worried that maybe I had secured it too tightly. I used my fingers to clear the cum off his face, wiping it on my already dirty pants.

"If this is how you treat me afterwards, I'm buying you another house." Papa said with a laugh.

I buried my face against his neck, muffling my own laughter. I pressed a kiss against his throat.

"I've still got one more surprise for you." I whispered, sitting up and looking down into his eyes.

"Yeah?" He whispered.

"Yeah." I sighed. "I just need a moment."

"Take your time, my darling Raffaele." Papa said and he pressed a kiss to my cheek.

●♡•---------------•♡●

Papa and I took the next half hour to snuggle and relax after everything we'd done that far into the night. Talking was not a thing that occurred but it was because our mouths were a bit too preoccupied with soft and gentle kisses. There may have been a ten minute period where we dozed off but when we woke, we felt refreshed and ready to continue.

I climbed off the bed and Papa sat up slowly, his ass still a little sore. I knew by the slight twist in his facial expression.

"Where are you going?" He asked me, yawning as he was the second to wake from the impromptu nap. He still had a sleepy look in his eyes.

"To get something to clean up." I said to him.

I lifted the muzzle and the plug off the bed and I carried them into the bathroom. I dropped them next to the sink. I knew I should have cleaned them then but I was most concerned with getting the dried cum off our bodies. I grabbed a washcloth from the shelf and loaded it up with warm and soapy water. I made my way back into the bedroom.

Papa was up out of bed. He was walking around, giving his body a good stretch. Fully naked, I appreciated the scene. I was still dressed in my pants, though they were wide open and sliding down my hips. Papa turned to me and grinned.

"That's quite a look you've got there Raffaele." He teased. "A new fashion trend perhaps?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah." I said with a laugh. "Like anyone would ever appreciate a trend I set."

He tilted his head. "This might catch on. I appreciate the cock out look." He said and walked closer to me. "Give me that." He whispered and took the washcloth from my hands. "Turn."

I turned around. "Now, the cum on the back might not be a look for everyone." He said with a giggle and began to scrub the mess he left away. "But it looks stunning on you my darling."

"If it makes you happy, I'll walk around with my cock out but I'm not doing it in public." I said lightly, closing my eyes as he worked the cloth up and down my back to clean the mess he'd made.

"I prefer you fully naked." He whispered, kissing the nape of my neck. "I like seeing your beautiful ass, on display, just for me." He tossed the washcloth aside and yanked down my pants until they reached my knees.

I turned towards him and pulled him in for a kiss. "For you, I can be naked." I said with a smile.

"So, what's my next surprise?" He asked, all wide eyed and grinning.

"What have you wanted from me since our trip to Venice?" I whispered against his lips.

"Um, to marry you." He said playfully. "And we've already done that. We're on our honeymoon in case you've forgotten in your old age." He stuck his tongue out.

I pinched him hard on the hip. He gasped and giggled out loud.

"If you're up to it, I'd like to try caning you." I whispered, brushing back a few strands of hair that had fallen into his eyes.

"Yes, please." He replied and kissed me hard and deep.

"We can wait a day or two if you're still sore from the whipping." I said, stepping back to meet his eyes.

"I don't want to wait Raffaele." He said. "Please, you know how long I've wanted this."

"I just want you to enjoy it Alessandro. I can do it tonight, but please think it over. I don't want you badly hurting." I whispered.

"I know my limits. I'm good to go through with it." He said and put his hand on my face.

I leaned into his touch. I lifted my hand and wrapped it around his wrist, holding him against my face. I looked into his eyes. I saw nothing but desire in them. I nodded my head.

"Then we can do this tonight." I said with a smile and he grinned big and wide back at me. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"You just did. One per night. Questions are closed for the time being." He said and poked me in the belly with his free hand.

"Ugh, I'm being serious here. I need to ask you something before I go on with this." I said, giving him a stern look.

"Just ask me. You don't need my permission to ask me things Raffaele." He said and dropped his hand from my cheek.

"Do you have caning experience?" I asked him.

"Once before. It was, rather enjoyable." He answered. "I am right in assuming that this will be your first time, yes?"

"You are correct." I said. "May I be a little curious and ask who you let do the caning?"

"My last boyfriend. I wouldn't trust someone who was a mere fling." Papa whispered.

"Omega?" I whispered, knowing full well the depth of their prior relationship. Papa nodded. We left it at that.

"Do you need me to explain anything to you?" He asked. "Any tips or pointers?"

"If you'd like to, I'm open to listening. I'm inexperienced," I replied. "But I have a good understanding of what I should be doing."

"I trust you." He said. "With my heart, my body, my mind, everything, Raffaele. I will let you know if we need to stop but I don't anticipate that happening."

"I know you trust me and I trust myself. I'm just making sure that this is something we both want tonight." I said.

"I want this." Papa assured me.

I took a step back, nearly stumbled as I'd forgotten my pants were down around my knees. Papa reached out and stopped me from falling. Once I was steady, he dropped to his knees, rolling the pants the rest of the way down my legs. I lifted a foot at a time, stepping free from the clothing.

Papa put his hands on my hips, turning his face up towards mine. He stayed low, crouched on the floor. I looked down at him and pet back through his hair. My eyes fluttered as he nuzzled against my belly, giving it a few kisses. My eyes stayed open and focused as he leaned back, looking up at me once again.

"As much as I enjoy being tied up, I think I like being able to touch you more." He whispered, reaching up as he tickled over my sides.

"I think I like it better as well." I whispered. "But you looked so incredibly sexy bound up as you were. I regret not snapping a photo."

Papa grinned devilishly. "Then you must tie me up again some time. I'd hate to rob you of the permanent image." He raked his nails down the sides of my body and I shuddered.

"The memory is forever burned in my mind Alessandro." I said, gripping his shoulder to steady myself. His touch left me weak in the knees. "Now please, get up on your feet. I'd like to kiss you before we begin."

I pulled Papa into an embrace as he rose from the crouching position. I held him close to me, turning my head to press a few kisses to the side of his neck. I sighed, a real happy sound, when his arms circled my hips. We stood there, body fitting together almost perfectly. I rested against his shoulder and he set his chin on the top of my head.

"This hug is wonderful Raffaele but I thought you wanted kisses." Papa whispered, a slight giggle in his voice.

"I do." I said, lifting my head and looking at him. "I'm just thinking."

"What about?" He asked, tracing down the line of my nose with a finger, before smoothing out my moustache with a finger and his thumb.

"How lucky I am." I said and smiled at him. "I never, ever expected to be this content with my life."

"Is that all you are?" He questioned. "Content?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm very happy." I whispered and leaned in to kiss him. It was short and sweet. "I'm exceptionally happy Alessandro and you play a very big role in helping me find that happiness."

He grinned and pulled me in for a longer, deeper kiss. He held me by the sides of my face, tracing thumbs down the edge of my sideburns. It tickled pleasantly. I turned my head, kissing him more deeply, twisting my tongue against his. He groaned into my mouth before stepping back to take a breath. His cheeks were flushed and I smiled. I was so happy to have him; so lucky to call him mine and be called his. I never expected it and now I felt I couldn't go on without it.

"Are you ready to cane me Daddy?" Papa whispered. The question snapped me from my thoughts. Him calling me Daddy already had my cock twitching.

"Yes." I whispered, voice a little strained.

"How would you like me?" He asked, looking at me with an intense stare.

"How are you most comfortable during this?" I asked. I knew there were several possibilities for him to position himself.

He took a step closer to the bed, leaning down on the mattress. His feet were slightly spread, flat against the floor. His ass was exposed to me, right at a nice level. I knew it was a workable position.

"Like this Daddy. I like being hit in this position." Papa whispered, turning to look back at me. He was biting his lip. "Does this please you?"

I took a step towards him, running my hands over his ass cheeks, still a little red and bruised from the whipping earlier that night.

"It pleases me very much Alessandro." I said, smoothing over the curve of his cheek and rubbing my hand at the top of his thigh, making him whine. "Such a good boy, asking if it pleases Daddy. Such a good, good and considerate boy you are."

I found it quite easy to fall into the roll he wanted me to play. There were weeks of willingness on my part but often a little underlying awkwardness. That awkwardness was gone. I had absolutely no strange feelings or thoughts slipping into the Daddy roll. I enjoyed it more and more each time we did something like this.

"I like to please you Daddy." Papa said.

"I know you do." I replied and gave his ass a little squeeze.

I stepped away and lifted the cane away from where I had it propped up against the dresser. I held it for a little while, both to get used to the weight of it in my hands and to also prolong Papa's waiting. A little denial was fun for us both, so I thought anyway. After taking the time I assumed was a good amount, I stepped back towards the bed, closer to him. I gently set the cane against his ass, letting it sit a minute as I gave myself a final minute to think things over.

"How many whacks does my good boy think he deserves?" I asked him.

"So many." Papa replied and I pulled the cane off him.

"Give me a number." I spat. I needed specifics from him, unsure of his limits on how much he could take.

"Six." He whispered. "Please Daddy."

"Louder." I said.

"Six whacks Daddy." Papa said, lifting his head and speaking loudly.

"Thank you." I replied, pleased that he followed my order.

I set the cane back on his skin, right at the curve of his ass cheeks. I looked at it, the dark black was a stark contrast against his reddened flesh. I pulled it away, keeping my arm level. I slowly swung it forward, tapping his bottom. It was a test run, making sure I was able to keep the cane level. I didn't want to hit too high or too low. I absolutely feared hurting him in a way he wouldn't enjoy.

"Ready?" I asked and tightened my grip on the cane. I kept my wrist loose, knowing the bulk of the swing should come from the wrist.

"Mhmm." Papa hummed.

"Words Alessandro." I commanded.

"Yes Daddy. Your good boy is ready." He said.

I pulled back and took a nice level swing, the cane whacking him right in the bulk of his ass cheeks. It made a loud cracking sound against the skin that was soon drowned out by Papa's cry of pain. I held the cane still, pressing against the skin, giving the whack time to spread, making him feel it to the full potential.

I'd done some reading and asked some questions. I knew it was best to wait between whacks for the sensation to be felt in the most optimal way.

"Count to twenty." I said, lifting the cane.

Papa had a nice red welt on his backside and I couldn't imagine myself how much it had to sting. My mind focused on the numbers he was counting out loud.

"... Nineteen. Twenty." He said and I delivered a second blow.

Papa yelped loudly and his body started to shake. I pressed the cane into his skin and he started to count.

"One… two… three…" His voice was shaking. Pain and arousal were the two apparent tones I could hear in his words. I focused on the already bruising skin as I lifted the cane once more.

When he reached twenty, I took another swing.

"Fuck!" Papa gasped and his head dropped to the bed.

I listened for the start of his count, lifting the cane right as he reached number five. I licked my lips, feeling my cock twitch at the sight before me. Red cheeks, the larger welts were already turning purple. His fingers twisted and gripped the blankets below him. His counting slowed down but he kept with it.

"T-twenty." He groaned and I caned him again.

"Ohfuckyes." He cried. "OhmySatan" He was sobbing.

That time, I was quick to lift the cane and it took a moment before he started counting. He rocked his hips down, thrusting against the side of the bed.

"Stop that." I shouted. He stopped.

The final number barely passed his lips when I whacked him again.

"Oww, fuck." He groaned.

I hesitated, it was the first time he had actually said oww. I was starting to worry but when he began to count, the feeling in my gut began to fade. I had one more to go and I waited a moment longer after he reached twenty.

I gave him a final whack and Papa actually screamed. I didn't hold it there, his vocal reaction spurring me to drop the cane and it clattered to the floor. I looked at his ass, raw and I noticed then that he was bleeding, just a little bit. The final strike had broken skin. I opened my mouth to apologize when the sound of him starting to count had me closing my lips. I waited until he reached twenty before I climbed onto the bed with him.

I set my hand low on his back, barely touching him but did it enough that he'd know I was there. He is face was pressed into the mattress and he was half gasping half sobbing. His body was shaking.

"Was that too much for you Alessandro?" I whispered, reaching for the aloe bottle with my free hand.

"N-no Daddy." He whimpered. "It, oh fuck it was good." I could see the effort it took for him to push himself up on his arms. He looked at me with heavily lidded eyes. His cheeks were stained with tears.

I touched his face, tracing along his cheekbone. I looked at him until he met my eyes. When he did, I was well aware of how dazed he was. I knew that look.

"Did you just cum?" I asked quietly.

"Yes Daddy." Papa whispered. "Your good boy came for you Daddy. Your good boy thanks you." His head slumped back down towards the bed. His body relaxed.

I kissed the side of his face and let him rest. I moved to the end of the bed to tend to his injuries. I wiped away the minimal blood with the corner of the bedspread. I applied the aloe and Papa hissed.

"I know your very sore, my dear, but this will help." I said. Papa weakly nodded and settled back down.

I was gentle with my touching, smoothing the cooling gel over his raw bottom. Once I was satisfied with the application, I crawled back up the bed, laying myself beside him.

"You relax as long as you need, my good boy." I whispered, softly stroking his hair. "Then I'd like to take you into the bathroom for some proper cleaning and delicate aftercare." I pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"Daddy, I want more." He whispered.

I kissed him again. "Another night Alessandro. You've had more than enough for today." I whispered back.

"You promise?" He asked and yawned.

"For you, anything." I said and put my arm around him.  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	27. Florence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple arrive in Florence for a small trip inside their trip and things don't go quite as smoothly as either would have hoped. The trip is not a complete loss and there is time to work through their issues.
> 
> This chapter sets the stage for the coming drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time. More is coming soon.
> 
> Thank you all for sticking around. 🖤

I slept through most of the drive into Florence. After expressing my unease driving on roads I didn't know, Papa had hired a us a car. He sat by my side in the back seat and he too took the opportunity to get some rest.

It was two nights since we bought the villa. Two nights since the night we took our physical relationship to levels we'd only talked about.

The city was off in the distance as I opened my eyes. Papa was dozing off, head pressed to my shoulder. I let him sleep undisturbed. I watched the scenery outside the window, whipping by at the speed of the car. I felt little flutters in my belly the closer we got. In all my years, I'd never been to Florence.

"There's about twenty minutes to the city limits." The driver said, looking at me through the rearview mirror. "Maybe less, but I anticipate traffic."

"Thank you." I said to him, stifling a yawn.

I shook Papa's shoulder to wake him up. He opened his eyes and blinked slowly a few times. He leaned up and kissed me on the cheek before sitting up fully.

"Driver says twenty minutes." I said with another yawn.

"Good." Papa said quietly. "Very good."

I smiled at him and sighed quietly. I wondered what sort of things he had planned for us. I only knew that we were staying in the city for three nights and that he booked us a room at one of the oldest hotels in Florence. I knew I could have asked what was in store for us but I didn't want to spoil the surprise.

"Is it okay if we stop for lunch soon?" I asked, beginning to feel hungry. The two of us had slept through breakfast, deciding the extra rest would be more beneficial to us.

"Yes, I'm starving." Papa replied. "There is an excellent little cafe not far from the hotel. We can go right after we check in."

"Great." I whispered and reached over to hold his hand. I did it for no other reason than just hold him in some way. I was feeling a bit clingy.

He laced his fingers through mine and smiled at me. I gazed into his eyes and saw that he looked very sleepy, even as we slept in and napped for most of the drive.

"Are you feeling well Alessandro?" I asked quietly. I rubbed the back of his hand with my thumb.

"I am." He whispered.

"You look tired." I said.

"I am that too." He said. "I didn't sleep much last night." He explained.

"Oh?" I said, curious of what kept him up. "Why not?" I asked.

"Nightmares." He said. "I was tossing and turning, waking myself up every fifteen minutes."

"You could have told me last night. I'd have sat up with you." I said and squeezed his fingers.

"I know you would have." He replied. "Which is why I let you sleep. No sense in both of us being awake and tired today."

"I could have offered you comfort." I said, putting my other hand up on his face. I traced along his jawline. "I wouldn't have minded that, not ever."

Papa shook his head. "I didn't want to disturb you my darling. You were sleeping so peacefully." He said, leaning into my touch.

"Did you want to talk about them?" I asked. "The nightmares." I clarified.

Again, he shook his head and let go of my hand. "Not here. Not now." He whispered.

"But you will tell me?" I asked, needing to know that he would.

"Yes, of course Raffaele." He said. "I promise, after we have lunch."

I smiled weakly. I couldn't help but feel worried. I understood his reasoning for not wanting to discuss such matters in the hired car, but it left my mind free to wander, concerned with how bad they had been. They must have been pretty awful to disrupt his sleep.

"What did you do instead of sleep?" I inquired.

"I stayed with you for a little while but eventually I got up and went down stairs." Papa said. "I went to the library."

"To read?" I asked, kind of a silly question but it just came out of my mouth.

Papa chuckled softly. "It was more paging through the books and less reading." He said. "Nothing held my attention long enough to focus."

"When did you come back to bed?" I whispered.

"After five. You were fast asleep, my darling. I knew you had no idea I was even gone." He said.

"You're right. I didn't know." I said. "Next time, please wake me. I don't want you to sit up alone if your mind is troubled."

"I will do that." He said. "I didn't know you felt so strongly on the subject."

I looked into his eyes. "I feel very strongly about your wellbeing Alessandro." I said. "Does that truly surprise you?"

"I suppose not." He said and leaned back into his seat, closing his eyes. "I will take waking you into consideration next time, but you see I am tired and you are not. You should not be tired. You should see the city."

"I will see the city. See it with you." I said. "Won't I?"

"No, I'm sending you off on your own Raffaele." Papa said flatly. He kept his eyes shut and face tilted to the ceiling of the car.

"Don't get sassy with me." I said, turning by body to face his. "Maybe some lunch will wake you right up." I added, poking him gently in the ribs.

Papa giggled at the poke, body shaking just a bit. "If it doesn't make me more awake, I fear falling asleep on my plate." He said, finally opening his eyes. He rolled his head to look at me. I smiled.

"Perhaps we shall order the food to eat at the hotel and we can take a nap." I suggested.

Papa sat up straight. "But the sight seeing." He whispered.

"It can wait." I assured him. "I do not mind the wait."

"That's ridiculous. I'll be fine." He said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "We will dine out and I will take you for a walk through the parts of the city not crowded by tourists."

I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. "Do you know the city well enough to not get us lost?" I asked, lightly.

"Enough." He said. "I can't promise you I know exactly where we might end up but I can assure you we will not find ourselves lost without hope."

"That's a relief." I teased and leaned my head on his shoulder. "I wouldn't mind being lost with you, but I'd honestly not want to be lost at all if it's avoidable."

"You forget that your phone has GPS. We shall not get lost." Papa whispered. "Are you really that far behind on technologies?"

"I'm learning." I said with a grin. And I was.

"Did you remember to put the suitcase in the trunk?" Papa asked as if the thought just occurred to him.

I pulled a serious face, blinking slowly. "I thought you did that." I whispered, keeping my voice very level. I looked right at him.

Papa's nostrils flared as he sighed heavily. "No, I specifically said I left it for you to do." He said. I could hear his tone straining, trying to keep himself calm.

"Shit." I muttered and looked away as I started to laugh.

"It's not funny Raffaele. We will be there for four days." He said. "I need that suitcase."

"Well then it's good that it's in the trunk." I said with a goofy smile.

Papa slapped my shoulder. It was light enough it didn't hurt, but I wouldn't have called it playful. He had a look on his face that made my belly twinge unpleasantly. "Don't do that." He said, cheeks flushing. Was he embarrassed that I successfully fooled him? He wouldn't look at me.

"It was a joke Alessandro." I said with a huff of a laugh. "You do it to me all the time."

"Yes I do and when I do it it's funny." He said, still not meeting my gaze. "You should not do this sort of thing. It's not funny when you do it."

"Why are you being so cranky?" I asked and reached out to him, hoping to turn his face to mine. "Is it that you're tired?"

I never reached his face as he slapped my hand away. "zwavA" He snapped and turned to look at me on his own. I saw a flash of rage in his eyes.

"zfawavapadacA" I replied and Papa seemed to settle down; the rage was gone.

Neither of us spoke again for a long time. Neither of us looked away from the other. There was no anger, nor upset, but it was as if we held the other's gaze as a means of challenge. We looked away at the same time as the driver spoke up.

"Five minutes until we reach the hotel sirs." He said, keeping his eyes on the road. "Shall I take you to the front entrance?"

I expected Papa to reply but when he didn't, I did. "Yes. That would be greatly appreciated." I said as I looked at the back of the driver's head.

"Very well. Not much longer." The driver said and slowed down as we approached an intersection.

I turned to look at Papa. He appeared dazed. I didn't want to say anything wrong or cause any further tensions so I sat back. I quietly looked out the window, seeing the city up close. We must have entered the limits while Papa and I were talking, as we found ourselves surrounded by the city and no longer seeing it from a distance.

Papa whispered something but I didn't fully understand it. I turned back to him and quietly asked him to repeat himself. He kept his gaze straight ahead but repeated his words.

"I think maybe getting take away from the cafe will be the best option Raffaele." He said.

"Sure, whatever you think." I said. It came across colder than I had intended and he shot me a dirty look.

"Did I piss you off Raffaele?" He asked and I didn't enjoy the way my name sounded coming from his mouth.

"No." I answered flatly, really not looking for any more trouble. I wanted to enjoy our time in Florence and I was praying to Lucifer that it could happen if he just took a nap.

"You're terrible at lying." He said and I couldn't gauge his emotions.

"I'm not lying." I snapped. "If you keep this up, yeah, you'll piss me off but I'm not quite there yet."

Papa huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He mumbled something and I only caught half. It was more than enough to piss me off and the scary thing was, I didn't know why.

"Say that again." I said.

"No." Papa replied.

"Yes." I demanded.

"No!" He shouted and looked at me. "Check your ears old man." He spat.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Alessandro?" I said, avoiding conflict be damned. He wanted to act like he was? I'd feed into it. I felt my muscles tense as a sort of deep anger began to sink in.

"You." He said, glaring at me. "You're what's wrong with me."

I laughed. The sound was cold and empty. "Good. Great. That's fucking fantastic." I said and threw my hands up in a kind of surrender. "You're exactly what's wrong with me too. So fitting we're on the same page. You're being a miserable shit and you've effectively ruined my trip into this city."

"Fuck you." Papa spat.

"Fuck yourself." I retorted.

I closed my eyes and leaned back against my seat. I could feel my heart racing and I tried to regain control of my breathing. I was starting to panic. I was starting to panic and it was all his fault. I took a deep breath in and exhaled a deep breath out. I did it over and over again until I got myself mostly sorted. I never noticed that the car had stopped and we were at the hotel. I only became aware because Papa rushed out of the car and hurried inside the hotel.

I gathered enough wits to apologize to our driver. I tipped him well and thanked him for making the drive from the countryside to the city. I got myself out of the car and walked to the trunk. I took the suitcase when our driver handed it to me. I bid him farewell and made my way into the hotel lobby.

The place was gorgeous. It was ancient, probably older than I was. Most of the decor inside was kept original but there were obvious updates to keep up with the times. The most notable thing was the electrical work and the presence of computers at the main check in. The floor creaked loudly as I moved further into the building. I sighed heavily, feeling a rush of embarrassment as I spotted Papa at the counter, gesturing and flailing his arms. He looked like a man gone mad.

I hurried to his side and looked at the poor girl behind the counter. I gave her an apologetic, sheepish smile before I turned my attention to my husband. I grabbed him by the shoulders, keeping him still and facing me.

"You're making a fool of yourself Alessandro." I said, quietly but firmly. "Apologize to this young woman and calm yourself down. What the Hell has gotten into you?"

"I will not apologize. She's lost our reservation!" Papa shouted at me, but kept himself still in my grasp.

"I said calm down." I said a bit more loudly. "How about instead of shouting and raving like a lunatic, you ask her to figure it out? I'm sure if you made the reservation, it's there."

Papa tightened his lips and looked at me. His eyes told me he knew I was right but his childish, defiant streak was prominently there as well.

I let him go but kept my gaze locked with his. "Go apologize and nicely ask her to look again."

His shoulders deflated in defeat and he took a few steps closer to the desk. He looked at the woman and sighed.

"I am sorry." He said. "My behavior has been appalling and you didn't deserve to be yelled at." Papa said and sounded genuine. "Can you please check again. I booked three nights in the master suite, the name is Emeritus."

"I accept your apology sir. Thank you for saying this. I will check again. Please give me a moment." The woman said, speaking with a very thick Italian accent. She turned back to the computer and her nails click clacked against the keys as she typed away.

I moved closer to Papa and the desk. I set my hand on his lower back. He tensed but didn't push me away. I looked at him, then back to the woman. I saw her brow crease and she licked her bottom lip.

"I am sorry Signore Emeritus, I do not have a reservation in your name." She said. Her tone was apologetic but also held a kind of worry, like she feared being yelled at all over again.

Papa looked up at me, eyes bugging and lips twitching. He held my gaze to stop himself from negativity reacting.

"What now?" He said to me, voice strained.

"Take a deep breath. Let me handle it." I said. I let my hand slip off his back and I turned fully to the counter. I folded my arms across the top and took a second to gather my thoughts.

"Do you have any free rooms, even if it's just one night?" I asked. I was speaking in Italian, trying to make things easier for the clearly stressed out clerk. "We will pay anything."

She typed away and looked back at me. She responded, also in Italian. "I am sorry, Signore. We are fully booked for the week." She said, looking at me.

Papa pushed me aside and I immediately reacted, genuinely frightened he'd leap over the counter at the unpleasant news. When he remained calm, I stood there watching. I anticipated the worst but I didn't get that from him at all. He was strangely calm.

"Perhaps I have made an error, beautiful lady." Papa said and I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe he was going to try and smooth talk his way into booking a room for us. "Perhaps in my very tired mind I have mistakenly given you the incorrect information." He leaned over the counter and flashed her his winning smile and I flushed with secondhand embarrassment. "The name is Copia. Master suite. Three nights." He said.

The woman smiled, charmed by his obvious flirting. It was impossible for anyone to deny Papa when he turned on the charisma. "I will, uh, let me look that up for you." She said and I swear to Satan she flushed pink and giggled.

"Ah, yes." She said with a beaming smile. "I have the reservation right here."

"You booked it under my name?" I whispered.

Papa only shrugged. He smiled at the woman.

"You see, it was my error. Please forgive me." He said.

"Mistakes happen Signore." She said. "Allow me to get your keys and I'll call someone to bring your bags up." Her cheeks were still blushed.

"Just one bag." I said, trying to be helpful but the two were locked in a stare off and my Satan, Papa was a ruthless flirt. It was as if I wasn't there and the world had revolved around only them. I almost felt jealous.

All in all, once the mishap had been cleared, check in took another ten minutes. I'd put money on it going quicker had it not been for Papa being over the top extra. We declined the help to get the bag upstairs, taking it ourselves. The clerk handed us a key, a heavy old-fashioned style key and not one of the newer key-cards that had become so popular in hotels. She directed us to the elevators and we went up the four floors to the master suite.

The elevator ride was quiet. I had no intention of forgetting anything that had happened from the car ride until then but I also didn't want to start a scene in the elevator. I'd wait until we were behind closed doors. Yes, we were alone in the elevator but it wasn't the place to voice my concerns with his erratic behavior.

The elevator shook to a stop and a double ding chimed before the doors creaked open. The fourth floor was the top most floor of the very old building and the only room up there was ours. We stepped off the elevator and into a small foyer like hallway, empty except for a decorative table with various antiques. It was off to the left. To the right was an empty wall with an arched window, positioned close to the vaulted ceiling. Directly across from the elevator was the door to our suite. I held tightly to the suitcase as Papa keyed open the door. I literally gasped when I saw what was inside.

The room was absolutely beautiful. One might expect to find such a room in a royal palace. It was decorated in the old Florentine style and truly a place fit for kings. It bordered on too much, classic but a hint gaudy. I knew exactly why Papa had chosen such a place.

The floor was black marble, with silver and reddish veins running throughout. The walls were painted a dark shade of maroon, accented in dark stained wood. The main focal points were an elaborate crystal chandelier and enormous floor to ceiling windows. The curtains were drawn and it gave us a wonderful view of the city below. It was true that we were not very high up but it was a stunning view nonetheless.

A black velvet couch sat beneath the chandelier, accented with silver pillows that had intricately embroidered patterns. Beneath the couch was an incredible Oriental rug with tasseled trim around all four sides. There was a coffee table that looked more like a bench with etched glass on top. Sitting on the table was a bottle of wine and two elegant goblets. It was set out just for us.

I set the suitcase down and just took it all in. It amazed me, that even knowing the things that Papa often did, he still found ways of surprising me. This room surprised me.

"I'm impressed." I whispered, turning to Papa.

"Still angry with me?" He asked, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

I leaned back into him. I closed my eyes. "A beautiful hotel room won't erase anything you said earlier." I whispered. It was the truth, but I was more than willing to hold off on saying what needed to be said.

"But it helps, no?" Papa whispered and I felt his lips brush over my neck.

"Alessandro, stop." I said.

He stopped and let go of me, stepping around to face me. "I'm sorry Raffaele." He said, clasping his hands and wringing his fingers nervously.

"We will talk about this later." I said.

He nodded, didn't look to argue. It took me by surprise.

"Would you like to see the bedroom?" He asked.

"Maybe after lunch." I replied. "Did you still want to bring it back here?" I inquired.

He shook his head. "No, that won't be necessary. We can eat at the cafe." He said and gave me a half smile.

"Can you promise me you won't make a scene?" I asked quietly. I felt bad but I needed to know.

"I can promise you that." He whispered. I wanted to believe him, so I did. "I'd like to use the bathroom beforehand, maybe change into something less informal."

The two of us chose to dress more comfortable for the drive, doing little more than rolling out of bed that morning and throwing on the closest items. I don't think we were dressed sloppily but we certainly didn't look too put together.

"Do what you wish." I said, turning my head and looking around the room again. I continued to speak with my back to Papa. "Remember that we are taking a little vacation from our vacation. Perhaps dressing down, as we are, might be a nice change from the norm."

"I still have to pee." He replied.

I laughed. "Go then." I whispered and turned back to him.

It took him a moment to locate the bathroom door but soon he found it and closed himself inside. I lifted the suitcase from where I left it just beside the door and I carried it to the bedroom. I opened the door and tucked it inside, without paying any mind to the room beyond the door. I had fully intended to see it later, at the same time as Papa.

I walked back towards the couch and I took a seat. It was luxuriously soft and very comfortable. I ran my hand over the velvet, a motion I repeated several times because it felt so nice under my palm. I leaned back, tilting my head up towards the ceiling. It was high and vaulted, just as it was in the hallway outside the suite. It was clearly divided, each section separated by dark wooden beams. Beautiful paintings decorated each of the sections, hand painted and accented in gold and silver.

"Are you ready my darling? Or do you prefer to take a nap?" Papa asked. He had returned from the bathroom and stood behind the couch, looking down at me. His face obstructed my view of the ceiling but I didn't mind, not in the least.

"I'm ready." I said and sat myself up. "Look at the ceiling, Alessandro." I encouraged him. He looked up. I got up from my seat but stayed on the opposite side of the couch.

"Oh." He gasped in awe. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly agape. "I did not notice this beautiful art. A nice touch, I think." He said and looked back at me.

"A very nice touch." I agreed. "Now let's go eat. I'm starving." I said and made my way around the side of the couch.

"Yes, we will go." Papa said and motioned me to go first. "After you, Raffaele."

I took a few steps closer to him and reached out to smooth some flyaways in his hair. I let my touch linger, curling my fingers over his cheek. I looked at him and the residual anger inside me seemed to fade. It was difficult to stay mad at him for very long. I simply loved him too damned much, yet I felt that it was not enough sometimes.  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	28. You're Not No One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cardi and Papa enjoy a nice lunch together, forced to cope with a bit of unforeseen problems. It's only after the meal is done and a long walk, that things start to go sour. Can things be fixed if Papa reveals another surprise early?

As Papa had mentioned, the place we decided on for lunch was only a short walk from the hotel. A short walk in the blazing afternoon sun. It was uncomfortably hot but I was too hungry to complain about the heat. We walked side by side, shoulders bumping from time to time. Neither of us said a word. It was amicable silence, not an ounce of tension felt.

The hotel and the cafe were close by to several popular sights. We were not far from the Palazzo Vecchio but followed a side street not flooded with tourists. I made a comment about how I was interested in seeing inside, similarly to how we toured Doge Palace while in Venice. Papa made a noncommittal hum in reply and I tried to ignore his indifference. I blamed it fully on his lack of sleep and his hunger. I refused to believe that something was wrong with him, though the thought lingered in the back of my mind.

The cafe was small and quaint, tucked away from the major roadway and touristy footpaths. It was old, a piece of the past existing in the now, much like myself. It was warm and cozy. It reminded me of what I thought a nice home would be like; one I'd always longed for but never quite had. It was what I imagined it to be like if I'd been growing up outside the walls of the Catholic Church way back when I was a much younger man. It was the kind of place I dreamed about when I was just a little boy.

It was a family run shop and by the small crowd that had gathered, I could tell it was popular with the locals. Only a few tables were set up inside, all full of people enjoying a meal and sharing wine and conversation. I felt a true presence of joy, of community, and long time friends gathered within the crumbling brick walls. I felt a surge of happy warmth and I wished it would last. I was happy in that moment, reminded that while Papa spoiled me with so many material things, it was the simple parts of life that gave me my drive to keep going for all eternity.

Papa and I took our place in line at the deli style counter, patiently awaiting our turn. Two children were passing out samples to the group of us waiting in line at the counter. I only assumed they were the youngest generation of the family working inside. I smiled politely and thanked the small boy as he passed me a chunk of cheese on a little toothpick. I was impressed that he'd informed me was made on premises and he helped his father and uncle with the batch.

Papa took a mini stuffed pepper from the tray the boy's sister was carrying. He looked at it curiously and popped it into his mouth. He turned back to me and smiled, lips smeared with olive oil and chopped parsley. I smiled at him as he licked his lips clean.

"What cute children." He said and watched them make their way to the next person in line. "I adore children, they harbor such wonders for this world."

"Yes." I agreed. "Children were most definitely full of wonder. Anyway, that was some exceptional cheese." I said and swallowed the last of it. I partially regretted not sharing the sample with my husband. It was very good.

"Everything here looks good." He said and looked up at the ceiling.

Nets of drying meats and fish were suspended from the rafters. The large case separating the crowd from the workers was loaded up with cheeses and freshly made sandwiches. The scent of brewed coffee mixed with the scent of savory soups and my stomach grumbled. At the far end of the case was an assortment of delectable looking treats, cakes and candies.

"Do you know what you want?" I asked him, taking a step closer and instinctively putting my hand low on his back. The clingy desire to touch him had returned and I made sure to make even the smallest amount of contact.

"A strong coffee." He answered rather quickly. "Then maybe a little of everything else." He added with a little laugh.

I too laughed. "That may be excessive for lunch." I added more seriously. "But I feel like making a choice is going to be difficult."

"Exactly." He giggled and I was pleased to find him in a better, more happy mindset. "Besides, this is breakfast and lunch for us. I believe it is in our best interest to overeat."

"I am much too warm to overeat. Let's pick maybe six things that we can share." I said, offering a suggestion that I felt was the right one.

"Six each?" Papa asked, looking from me then back to the counter.

"Dear Satan, how hungry are you?" I whispered.

"Exceptionally." He replied without looking back.

"Eight things." I said. "Split between us."

"Yeah, very good oki doki." He said and turned back, looking at me. I noticed something wasn't quite right.

"Alessandro, your eyes." I said quietly and vaguely pointed to his face without drawing too much attention.

"What is wrong with my eyes?" He asked, already reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a pair of his sunglasses.

I leaned closer to him, whispering soft enough only he would hear it. "They're turning red." I said. I worried then that he was partially changing appearance, against his control. It had happened before, just a few nights earlier.

"Fuck." He sighed.

The eyes were an easy thing to hide. He'd already slipped the glasses onto his face. For the time, nothing else changed but if it was anything like the last incident, his claws would appear next. Those would be much more difficult to conceal. I personally had no objection to his natural form but out in public, it posed a slew of issues.

"We should take the food back to the room." I said. "Before any more of your demonic traits decide to come through."

"Nonsense. We will stay out." Papa said and I sighed, really in no mood to argue.

"Look, there isn't even a place to sit." I said, gesturing to the crowded tables around us.

"Then we will take it outside and eat in the square." He explained. "We are out, we may as well do something."

I supposed he was right being we made the trip. It was silly to stay trapped in our suite. I still worried and risking the argument but praying it didn't happen, I voiced my concerns.

"Anything else shows, we're going back to the hotel." I said. "This isn't the time or place to reveal your true form Alessandro."

"Fine. Now start picking your four choices. We're next in line." Papa said and smiled. I stared at my own reflection in the sunglasses.

We decided on two sandwiches to split. I ordered some of the cheese I had sampled and a locally made salami. Papa chose to order a citrus and mint salad, as well as a decadent looking slice of chocolate cake. It was true, we didn't reach our count of eight but there was plenty to share and probably enough to take back to the room for later on. Papa never ordered his coffee.

The woman behind the counter was a pleasure to deal with and she packed up our order with some paper plates and plastic cutlery to take to go. She rang up the total and Papa paid. We took the bags and headed out of the shop, giving quick smiles and waves to the two children still passing out samples. We took a short walk to the other side of the square, found a nice bench in the shade and sat down far enough apart we could set the spread of food between us.

Papa opened up the sparkling water we also picked up and took a hearty drink straight from the bottle. I looked at him as he lowered it down and used his other arm to wipe across his face.

"We have cups." I said, lifting two paper cups out of the bag.

"Are you opposed to sharing the bottle?" He asked, sounding a bit offended.

"No, not exactly." I replied and set the two cups down on the bench in a way they wouldn't fall off.

"What then?" He asked, looking at me strangely.

"Nothing. Never mind." I whispered and began the task of taking the food from the bag. "May I suggest keeping the two sandwiches for last?" I asked. "They might keep the best if we decide that we are too full."

"Maybe one sandwich?" Papa asked.

"Okay." I said with a smile. I reached out and took the bottle from him and proceeded to fill up the cups.

Papa took the bag from in front of me and pulled out the rest of the food, leaving behind the sandwich with ham, salami, pickled onions and sun dried tomatoes. He opened each container and wax paper wrap, picking a little nibble from each as he did so. I didn't mind, as I too was snacking as we worked to set up a little bench picnic.

I took the fresh mozzarella, basil and tomato on crusty ciabatta bread and cut it in half, passing one of them to Papa. He took it and bit into it right away.

"My Satan, this is good cheese." He mumbled through the large chunk of food in his mouth.

"Yeah?" I asked, interested in what made him think it was so good. I'd yet to try it myself, too focused on picking bits of cheese and salami slices.

"Mhmm." He hummed through a second bite. "Melt in your mouth delicious." He said, spitting flecks of bread crust as he continued to talk with his mouth full. As classy as my husband could be, even he had his off moments.

I took a bite of my own sandwich half and knew right away he wasn't exaggerating. The mozzarella was so fresh and it did in fact melt in my mouth. There was no denying that the family that owned the cafe had made it in house and there was no denying that it was the best tasting mozzarella I'd ever eaten, (and I've eaten my fair share of the stuff). I hummed, a happy sound as I savored the taste of the entire bite. It was a damned good sandwich and I was pleased that Papa had picked it out.

"That is very good." I said, swallowing my bite. I smiled over at Papa as I took a sip of the sparkling water to clear my palate for the next bit. 

"I told you." Papa said and crammed the rest of his half into his mouth. It would have been an off putting sight had it not been for the deep rooted love I had for the man.

"You did." I said with another smile. "Try this." I added, handing him a piece of cheese; the one I picked out after sampling it in line.

He took it and gave it a glance before popping it into his mouth. "Not bad." He said with a considering nod.

We ate for a little while in quiet, taking bites and watching the crowd of people in the distance. Still hungry, we decided to go for the other sandwich and save the cake for later in the evening. Papa unwrapped it and tore it in half, spilling the contents over his lap and the ground.

"Ah fuck." He muttered. I handed him a napkin.

"We still have some of the citrus salad if you are truly that hungry." I said and lifted the little dish and plastic fork into his view.

"This is salvageable." He said, scooping up the mess in his lap and trying to put the sandwich back together. I laughed, lightly, at his determination. "Look. Maybe a bit less than it was presented, but perfectly edible."

I took the flattened bread with a few salami slices and a single sun dried tomato from him. I took a bite. It was definitely edible but I'd have liked to try the thing as it was ordered. I wasn't fully bothered, already feeling myself getting full. I was looking forward to the walk we planned to take. I'd need to walk off the heavy feeling in my gut.

As I finished the sandwich, Papa pulled the remaining salad out of my lap. I watched him eat a few forkfuls and was utterly surprised by his animalistic appetite.

"Plan on sharing some Alessandro?" I asked, sipping the last of my drink and setting the empty cup down on the pile of garbage we had accumulated.

"Of course my Raffaele." He said and stabbed the fork into a grapefruit chunk. He lifted the fork and held it out to me. When I reached to take it, he pulled his hand away and shook his head.

"What gives?" I asked. "I thought we were sharing?"

"Yes, let me hold the fork." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "I can feed myself you know." I whispered.

"I know." He said, moving the utensil and the fruit on it back towards my face. "But this is much more romantic." He whispered and pressed the end of the fork against my lower lip.

I opened my mouth and allowed him to feed me the grapefruit. I was not a particularly huge fan of the sour fruit but paired with the mint and sugar, I found it appealing. I closed my eyes and swallowed it down. Before my eyes had opened again, the fork was back, this time with two small chunks of orange. I let Papa feed me the remaining pieces of fruit before I decided it was time we should start cleaning up.

A couple of birds had wandered over and were picking through the food Papa had dropped to the cement below the bench. I tossed them a few more crumbs and gathered up the garbage to take to one of the bins around the square.

"Are you sure you ate enough?" I asked, walking back to the bench empty handed.

"For now, yes." Papa replied. "I don't know why I am feeling so hungry lately." He added as an afterthought.

I noticed it too. His hunger was ravenous at times and it had been happening frequently as of late. Even back at the church. His foul moods were often paired with the insatiable hunger and I was certain it was all part of the puzzle we had yet to decipher.

"Well, if you're ready my love, I am quite ready to walk off this hearty lunch." I said and extended my arms out to him. I pulled him up off the bench as he took my hands.

"I'm ready." He whispered and pulled me in for a kiss. I could taste the citrus on his lips and let the kiss linger.

I didn't care who was watching. I kissed him hard and I kissed him again. I held him close to me, unable to shake the urge to keep him very close. I eventually let go as he stepped back. I watched him turn and pick up the small clam-shell box with the cake inside.

"Where to?" I asked, offering him my arm. Again, I cared not who saw us walking together. If they stared, they were jealous and as a clergy member of the Satanic church, I was meant to encourage sinful behavior. Envy included.

"Let's go this way." Papa said and pointed away from the amassing crowd to our left.

"What's that way?" I inquired.

"I don't know." He said with a childish grin. "We will find out together."

The two of us set off in the direction of Papa's choosing and I couldn't stop the smile from crossing my lips. I didn't care where we ended up because we were together.

●♡•---------------•♡●

The walk we took through the streets of Florence was a rather pleasant one. We meandered through side streets and narrow alleys, away from the busy, more touristy neighborhoods. I knew that we could play the role of tourist the next few days so taking time to walk as if we were part of the city was quite a nice experience. We walked still, with our arms linked, keeping close to one another. Conversation was not entirely avoided but we were quiet for the most part.

The path we chose had a lot of shade and it was significantly cooler than it was in the direct sunlight. It was comfortable and we kept the pace slow, in no hurry to head back to the hotel. Occasionally we would stop to admire interesting looking architecture. We made comments about the things we saw and made jokes about the things that either of us found funny.

It felt right. It felt like things were going back to normal. The closeness, the banter, the ridiculous poses Papa made while begging me to take his picture, all reminded me of why we had taken this trip in the first place. We were so intensely grateful for one another. The level of joy we could bring to each other was clearly visible. I felt so many surges of love for my husband I easily forgot the issues we faced and the need to sort out their underlying cause.

"We should ask someone to take a picture of us, you know, together." Papa said suddenly, breaking a ten minute silence. He stopped short as we approached the corner of a busy intersection. He turned to face me, smile big and wide.

"Yes." I said, very slowly. I agreed wholeheartedly but something had me deeply distracted. His teeth, they'd gone sharp and fanged. I worried as more of his demonic form was revealed.

He looked at me with a tilted head. It was the only indication of his confusion. It was difficult to read his expression, as he still had his sunglasses on. "Do you not want that, my Raffee?" He asked. My heart fluttered at the nickname.

I did want it. I'd love any chance to have my picture taken with him. But the words that came out of my mouth didn't answer his question.

"Your teeth changed." I whispered.

Papa ran his tongue over his teeth, feeling for himself what I'd just pointed out. He immediately shut his mouth and closed the distance between us. He very slightly lowered his glasses as he looked into my eyes. His own were still red and I saw fear in them.

"Raffaele, what's happening to me?" He whispered, careful to ensure I was the only one to hear him.

I reached out and touched his cheek, swiping my thumb slowly across it. "I don't know." I whispered. "I wish I did, but I don't Alessandro. I wish I could help you figure this out."

I did wish it. I didn't want him afraid. I hated seeing him that upset. I knew how much he needed to keep his true form hidden from the general public, but I had no idea how to stop whatever was happening from happening. It worried me that he had no control over his change and all I could do was pray that it didn't change further before we got back to the room.

"Do you think we should head back?" I asked, running my hand down his neck, down his arm and taking his hand in my own. I squeezed his fingers as a sign of support.

"That may be best, but I'd like to make one final stop." Papa replied, pushing his glasses back up his nose to completely cover his eyes.

"Stop where?" I asked. I wasn't entirely sure it was smart to stay out longer than we had to, but I trusted his decision.

"This corner, I recognize it." He said, not actually answering my inquiry.

"That's good?" I said. "It's a nice corner."

Papa laughed quietly. "Yes, I suppose it is." He said. "What I'm trying to say, if you'll let me finish, is that two blocks that way," he pointed west, "is a very good gelato shop."

"I like gelato." I said with a smile.

"As do I my darling." He replied. "We should go get some."

"But we have the cake?" I whispered and lifted the box I had been holding ever since he passed it to me several blocks ago.

"Are you saying no then?" He asked as if the idea was unheard of.

"No." I said, thinking that it was an outrageous idea as well. Who turns down gelato?

"Then we shall go get some. We can eat it on our walk back." He said then his attention turned away from me to a middle aged woman walking towards the corner in which we stood.

"Pardon Ms." Papa said, speaking in Italian and letting go of my hand to wave and catch her attention. "Do you mind taking a picture for us?"

The woman kindly obliged and snapped a picture of us using Papa's phone. I then asked her if she wouldn't mind taking one with my phone. Again, she kindly did so and after many thanks, Papa and I left the corner, to begin the walk to the gelato stop.

I was suddenly overcome with a sense that something wasn't right. It wasn't dread but it left me feeling very uneasy. I looked first at Papa. He was walking alongside me, keeping a matched foot pace. He looked at me and smiled. I guessed then he didn't feel the same thing I did. I shook it off, blaming my anxiety.

"What kind of flavor are you getting?" He asked, with a bright tone. "I want chocolate."

I couldn't help but take on the light and bright feeling, excited to get to the gelato shop. "I will have to see what they have. I'm hoping for pistachio." I said. "Really hoping."

Papa gasped, the sound loud and like he was genuinely surprised. "My Raffaele does not want chocolate?" He asked as if the whole thing was unthinkable.

I laughed at his over the top reaction. "I do love my chocolate Alessandro, but we have the chocolate cake and pistachio has always been a close second in choice for me."

"It's because you're a nut." Papa teased and turned to poke me in the side. He laughed and stopped short yet again. "Ah ha! We're here." He excitedly exclaimed and pointed at the storefront. "Let's go inside." He tugged my arm and dragged me through the door.

"You can't possibly be that hungry that you nearly tore my arm off." I said to him as we took our place at the end of the short line.

"No. Not that hungry. Just excited." He said and looked up at the menu over the counter.

My eyes followed his and there were several flavors to choose from, more than I ever recalled seeing before. My eyes fell on one in particular and it piqued my interest.

"Red wine gelato?" I whispered. "Where do they come up with this?"

Papa giggled and leaned against me. "Ah, yes Raffaele, this little shop is known for its unique and gourmet flavor options. May I suggest abandoning your desire for pistachio and getting a scoop of the triple chocolate, a scoop of the red wine and a sprinkling of crushed almonds?"

"Why is that good?" I asked. It seemed a bit strange to me.

"It's positively sinful." He purred and rubbed his hand over my chest.

"Are you getting the same thing?" I asked him. "Because what if I don't like it? Will you get plain chocolate and we can swap if we need to?"

"Where is your sense of adventure Cardi?" Papa said and poked me hard, right between my pecs. "It's delicious. I swear to you."

I looked at him, pursing my lips in thought. "Okay, but if I hate it, permission to dump it over the top of your head?"

"Will you lick it off me?" He asked and I could see his eyebrow waggle over the edge of his glasses.

"Maybe." I said, humoring his ridiculous suggestion.

The line moved rather quickly and soon it was our turn to order. Papa smiled at the young man at the counter and I saw the guy's cheeks flush. I felt that tiny twist of jealousy yet again, just as I had felt with his flirty behavior with the hotel clerk.

"A moment." Papa said to the man and turned to me. "Cone or cup my darling?" He asked.

"Cone." I said. I always found the novelty of cones to be a pleasant way to consume icy treats.

"Sexy." Papa whispered to me, turned, and gave his full attention back to the man at the counter. "Hello." He said with another smile.

"Hello." The man replied weakly, with a heavy Florentine accent. "How may I help you gentlemen?"

"Two cones please. Double scoop. One triple chocolate, one red wine." Papa said, leaning against the counter.

My hand immediately moved to Papa's hip. I don't know why but I suddenly felt very possessive. I curled my fingers around him and gave the hip a squeeze. He very gently wiggled his hips.

"One scoop each or one cone with chocolate one cone with wine?" The man asked. His apron had Mario embroidered on it, but whether that was his name or the name of the shop I didn't know.

"A scoop of each please." Papa said. "Crushed almonds on both." He added. "Really get those cones down in there. Roll them around in those nuts for us."

I expected to be embarrassed at Papa's obvious choice to make his request worded and toned as filthy as possible but the embarrassment never came. Instead my hand squeezed him tighter and Papa rolled his hips back, brushing right up against my side.

"Okay. I'll get that right for you." The young man said and his cheeks burned bright red.

I watched him walk away from the counter and head towards one in the back, by the freezer. My eyes dropped to Papa, who was staring at the man's ass.

"Could you be any more depraved and obscene?" I asked, letting go of Papa's hip.

He chuckled and turned himself, practically rolling over on the outside of the counter as if he were a sloppy drunk. He looked right at me.

"You know I could Raffaele." He whispered. "Are you jealous?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied, giving it no thought, the word just coming right out of my mouth.

Papa chuckled again and pushed himself upright until he was standing very close to me.

"Much too young for my tastes, Raffaele." He murmured against my neck. "I'm drawn to much older men, like yourself." He whispered and slyly cupped his hand over my crotch, pressing down with the heel of his hand.

I jumped, surprised by his bold action. It wasn't as if anyone saw what happened but we were most definitely not the only two in the shop. His hand was gone in an instant and I let out a heavy sigh.

Papa tilted his head up, lips moving over my ear. "I like to play. I only want to tease and charm them Raffaele." He whispered. "Your jealousy is unfounded. I feel for only you."

I shivered at his words and took a step back when I felt my head start to spin.

My eyes were drawn to the young man as he approached the front counter once more. He held one cone over it and I took it with a nod of thanks. I kept looking as he turned back to scoop the second cone. I went to pass the one in my hand to Papa but he pushed my arm away.

"You take the first." He said and turned his body back to face the counter. "I can be patient and wait."

"I can wait too." I said, voice cracking. My head was all over the place and I was finding myself partially aroused from the single touch.

Papa turned his head to me and smiled. "It will melt if you wait." He whispered.

I knew that he was right and I took a tentative lick at the red wine scoop. He was right about that as well. It was delicious. I took a second lick and felt his eyes on me. I closed my eyes and hummed quietly, tasting the wine and chocolate flavors together.

"How does it taste, my darling?" Papa whispered.

I opened my eyes, lowering the cone and licking a dribble from my bottom lip. "Sinful." I whispered.

Papa's lips spread into a wide grin, keeping his mouth closed to hide his teeth. "I told you so." He said and took the cone when the young man returned.

I watched Papa take a long and slow lick over the gelato scoops and I mentally cursed him for looking right at me as he did it. The little shit had done it knowing full well what he was about to start. My cock twitched to attention, starting to swell.

The man behind the counter cleared his throat and my eyes were pulled from focusing on Papa's tongue to look at him. He gave us the total and without looking at the man, Papa passed him his credit card.

"You need to stop." I whispered, a bit sternly. I was looking at Papa again as the man went to the back counter to run the card through the credit machine.

"Why?" Papa asked, tone playful.

"Because I have no intentions of walking back to the hotel with an erection." I replied in a matter of fact way.

Papa shook his head no, keeping his sunglasses covered gaze right on my face. He took another slow lick, swirling his tongue around the top of the cone.

"Alessandro." I snapped quietly.

He only giggled in reply.

"Your card, sir." The young man said, holding the credit card towards Papa.

"Thank you kindly." Papa said with a grin and a nod in the man's direction. He took the card back and slipped it into his back pocket.

"Thank you. Enjoy the cones." The worker said, cheeks still a rosy red.

"Are you ready, my darling?" Papa asked and stepped away from the counter with a bounce in his step. He was acting giddy and cheerful. His whole mood shifted to simple delight and playfulness, as if his attempt to perform fellatio on that damned cone never even happened.

"Yes." I said rather quickly and we headed to leave.

"Um, excuse me, sir?" The young man called out as we approached the door.

Papa and I both turned back, unsure which of us he was addressing. There had been no one else in line behind us, so we knew it was directed to one of us.

"Yes?" Papa asked, licking a bit of gelato in a very innocent fashion.

"Um, you look very familiar to me." The the man said.

I could see Papa's eyebrows raise, intrigued by what this young man was about to say.

"Pardon me if I'm incorrect, but you look like the leader of that metal band, um Ghost. Um, without all the face painting." The young man gestured at his face as he spoke.

Papa tilted his head as if the words that left his mouth confused him. I myself, felt confused. It wasn't like Papa not to gush about being recognized. He fed off the attention, usually.

"Are you… are you Papa Emeritus the Third?" The young man asked.

"Am I who?" Papa asked and yeah, I was extremely confused.

"I am sorry sir. I must be mistaken. Never mind." The young man said and flushed pink again, looking more embarrassed than charmed.

Papa took a few steps closer to the counter again, leaving me hovering in the doorway.

"Do not feel this embarrassment." Papa said to the shop worker, waving his hand in a general swoosh. "You have a very, ah, a very, hmm." He continued to wave his hand as he thought of his words. "You are brave enough to ask, do not feel ashamed of making such a mistake."

The young man smiled and nodded. He looked appreciative of Papa's kind words. Papa extended his free hand over the counter, offering a handshake.

"The name is Copia. Alessandro Copia." Papa said.

I stood there, trying to figure out what the Hell my husband was playing at. That was the second time that day he had used my name in place of his own. It never occurred to me that he might have done so as to not let it be known there was an Emeritus in the area. I hadn't thought that maybe he was quite serious when he told me that he needed to keep our location secret.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Copia." The young man said. "I am Dennis."

So I learned then that his name was not Mario, and upon reading the backwards decal on the door I realized the shop was called Mario's.

"A fine pleasure to meet you as well Dennis." Papa said. "You make sure to enjoy the rest of your day. Thanks again for this." He added, raising his rapidly melting cone.

"Thank you. And you have a pleasant day too. Goodbye." Dennis said.

I smiled a little strangely at Papa as he walked back towards me. I pushed open the door and let him walk out first. I was close behind, holding the door for a family of four that were trying to get inside. I caught up with Papa and bumped him with my shoulder, a thing that we had been doing since before our relationship had even officially started.

"What was that all about?" I asked him, licking away at my cone which had started melting faster in the summer heat outside.

"What was what all about?" He replied, crunching away on some of the almonds.

"It isn't like you Alessandro, to deny being recognized." I said.

We continued walking towards the main street, ready to start heading back to the hotel as we had planned.

"I don't want to be known here, Raffaele." He answered.

"Why use my name?" I inquired. "Do you not think that people might make the connection?"

Papa stopped walking and turned to look at me. "No." He answered simply.

"Why no?" I asked and started eating my gelato a bit faster as it melted down over my hand.

"Emeritus is a name known all over the world." Papa said. "My father and everyone before him made sure of that."

"And Copia is not?" I said, tilted head as I licked the melted chocolate off my fingers.

"You are the only Copia I know." He said and used his lips to take a large mouthful of the remaining wine flavor off his cone.

"Surely I'm not the only Copia." I said.

"Maybe not." He whispered. He had a look in his eyes like maybe he was hiding something. "Where did you even get the name Raffaele?" He asked.

"I, um." I stalled, thinking really hard about my answer. "I don't know."

"It's a made up name Raffaele." He said, dismissively.

"Excuse me?" I said, slightly offended.

"Think about it. You were left on the steps of San Marco's. You had no name. They gave you one." He said.

"They did. Doesn't mean it's made up." I said and I was feeling a bit hurt. I don't think Papa had intended to hurt my feelings but he had, and it was fully because he spoke before thinking.

"Okay. Okay so not made up but it's not a name that will draw the attention of anyone." He said. "Not a name of particular importance."

I coughed to hide a sob. I didn't know where he was going with all of that but I knew I'd heard enough. He was making me feel unimportant, making me feel invisible. I was feeling again, like I spent years feeling. He was undoing all the work he had helped me with in overcoming those feelings of my past. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to look at him anymore.

"Raffaele?" Papa said, touching my shoulder.

"Fuck off." I snapped, taking a step back. I was looking right at him and I just started crying.

"Ah fuck." He whispered. "Raffaele, I'm sorry."

"No. Just, fuck, just shut up." I said and started to walk away.

"Don't go." Papa said, voice cracking.

I didn't stop. I kept walking. I tossed the remainder of my cone into the first trashcan I came across. Wiping my hand clean on the edge of my shirt, I brought the hand to my face and wiped away my tears. It wasn't any use, more kept rolling down my cheeks.

"Raffee, please." Papa called out and I could hear his heavy footsteps approaching as he ran to catch up with me.

I stopped and turned to him. He stopped an arms distance away. I looked at him through the tears. The hurt changed to anger.

"Don't you dare fucking Raffee me." I shouted at him.

"I know I fucked up." He said.

"Congratulations." I said sarcastically.

"Raffaele." He whispered with a sigh.

"I told you to fuck off." I said and started to walk away again. I was stopped when he grabbed my arm.

"Don't leave me alone." He whispered.

I turned back, fighting my urge to just pull my arm out of his grasp. The sight of tears streaking down from his sunglasses stopped me from doing it.

"Do you have any idea what the Hell you were saying back there?" I asked, loud but not shouting.

"The wrong things." Papa replied.

"Damn right they were the wrong things." I snapped. "Fuck, you don't think."

"No. I don't." He said, admitting he was wrong.

"What the fuck are you doing Alessandro?" I asked, almost calm but my hands were shaking. "You made me feel worthless, like I don't matter."

"You matter Raffaele. By Satan you matter. To me, to our friends, to the little rats back home." Papa cried. "You matter and I fucked up making you think otherwise."

"Yeah, you fucked up." I said, ignoring his other words, blinded by the anger I felt. "You made me feel like a no one. And it was all you Alessandro! Not whatever the fuck has been tormenting us these past few weeks. YOU! You are a fucking asshole."

"I'm an asshole." He agreed. "It was all me and my words came out wrong and I never wanted you to be upset. Please, please, please Raffaele. Forgive me?"

"I can't." I sighed.

"You what?" Papa croaked out. He looked crushed.

"I can't forgive you right now." I said. I felt defeated, deflated. I felt my heart breaking.

"Ever?" Papa cried.

"I will, in time. I will forgive you Papa, but not now." I said and turned away before I started crying harder.

"Raffaele, please wait." He said with a sniffling sound.

I turned back again and sighed, so frustrated with him and this entire situation.

"What?" I asked. I didn't want to know what he was about to say but I stayed and I asked, as it was what I'd have wanted him to do, Lucifer forbid, the roles were reversed.

"You're not a no one Raffaele. You're more than a someone. You're my everything." Papa whispered. He took a hesitant step closer to me and I didn't back away.

"Yeah? Well you don't say those sorts of things to your everything, do you?" I replied.

"You don't and I know I did but I was wrong and I just need to clear something up before you go." He said, continuing to sniffle.

"Clear it up to clear you conscience?" I asked bitterly.

"No. I need to clear this up for you Raffaele. What I did wasn't right and it was all said without thinking. I have to tell you this for your benefit, not my own." Papa said. He took another step closer. "I need to fix what I broke inside you."

"I don't think you're capable but try." I said. It was harsh and I knew deep down he was fully capable but I was really hurting in that moment.

"There is nothing wrong with your name, Raffaele Copia. Nothing at all. I was wrong, disgustingly wrong to say that it meant nothing and it was not at all what I meant to say." He started.

"What the fuck did you mean? Because that's exactly what I heard." I said.

"I simply meant that Emeritus was a more well known name. I meant that Copia is not so common. It's not a negative thing." He continued. "The name is wonderful. It brings me ultimate joy when I hear it. I feel surges of love when I say it."

"Well I didn't pick up anything like that when you spewed out utter shit about it before." I whispered.

"I love you Raffaele. I love you more than I love anyone, even myself." He said, dropping onto his knees, reaching for my hands.

"Get up. You're making a scene." I said but I didn't pull my hands away from his.

Papa stood up and pulled me closer to him. I didn't push him away. I couldn't. I was angry. I was furious and I was hurt but I loved him too.

"My body warms at the mention of your name, Copia." He whispered, looking at me. We were standing so close, if either of us shifted a little further our noses would be touching. He pushed his glasses up to the top of his head. His red eyes flashed with something. I stared right into them. "I've used your name on this trip because it's my name too."

"What?" I whispered, voice squeaking quietly.

"I don't need the perks that the Emeritus name gets me if I have you, Raffaele Copia." He whispered. "I filled out the necessary paperwork before we took this trip. I wasn't lying to that cute man in the gelato shop. My legal name is Alessandro Copia."

My stomach dropped and my heart clenched. A sound that resembled a sob passed my lips. I let go of his hands and put mine on his shoulders, holding myself up.

"You what?" I squeaked, yet again.

"I took your name Raffaele." Papa whispered. "You mean the world to me my darling. I wanted to show you that I'm yours and you are mine."

I took in a quick breath, trying to wrap my head around what he was saying. My eyes dropped to the ground, gazing intensely at the stones beneath our feet. His hand softly on my cheek had me looking back into his eyes.

"Maybe it's a silly gesture. Maybe it's a bit old fashioned but it was something I wanted for us." He said and pulled his hand away. "Maybe we are the only Copias in existence but that means it's the most important name in the world. Our world."

I sobbed out loud and pulled him into a round of short, off center kisses. I tried to deepen them but I was shaking so much that I couldn't do it.

"I hate you so much." I half laughed, half cried against his lips.

"Hate me why?" He mumbled and cupped my cheeks, holding me stock still.

"Because you make it damn impossible to stay mad at you." I whispered and finally kissed him hard and deep.

Papa stepped back and looked at me before sliding his sunglasses back down.

"You're not still mad?" He asked quietly.

"No, I am. Just maybe not as much." I replied. "Let's get back to the hotel. I think I need to sleep this off."

The loud clapping of a group of people off to the side drew my attention, Papa's as well. I was very confused when I noticed that they had been clapping for us.

"Eh?" I said, glancing sideways at Papa.

He started to laugh quietly. "I think… well I think these people believe my apology was a proposal." He whispered and set his head down on my shoulder.

I too started to laugh. I supposed that maybe if they had missed the entire first part of the argument, it would have come across as a proposal. Papa was down on his knees and the whole ordeal ended with a kiss.

"Back to the hotel." I whispered, slipping my hand into his. "Lead the way, Mister Copia." I squeezed Papa's fingers.

He turned his face to mine and smiled brightly. "Do you need me to lead the way because you're lost?" He teased and squeezed my fingers as well.

"No." I said. "I know exactly where I am."

"And where are you Raffaele?" He asked.

"With you." I said and pressed the smallest of kisses to his head, right over the sunglasses.  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	29. There's Trouble, Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter finds Cardi and Papa fixing their troubles, at least for the time being. A disturbing phone call from someone at the church shakes things up and the couple find themselves torn between staying in Italy or flying back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, bit of a transitional piece.
> 
> Thank you all who keep reading and leaving me such wonderful comments. 🖤🖤🖤

We arrived back at the hotel late in the afternoon. It wasn't too long a walk as we opted to take the shorter route, through the touristy areas. The sun was hot and I felt the back of my neck getting burned beneath the scorching rays. The crowds of people added to the rise in heat and I was miserable. I knew Papa was also uncomfortable and too hot because he hadn't spoken a word the entire time.

"I feel disgusting." I said as the door to the elevator closed to take us up to the fourth floor.

"You look disgusting." Papa commented and slumped back against the wall. He finally removed his sunglasses and I could see a clear line. He had appeared to pick up a little sunburn as well.

"You look ridiculous." I retorted. "You'll end up with an awful tan line."

"I only meant you look disgusting because of the gritty sweat." Papa said and turned to face the vaguely mirrored back wall. He traced the lines the glasses had left. "I still think you look beautiful." He whispered.

"Talking to me or yourself?" I teased and stood up straight as the elevator dinged and came to a halt.

Papa smiled, looking at me through the reflection. "Maybe a bit of both, my darling." He said. He motioned for me to go first as the door slid open.

It took some time, tapping every pocket in his outfit, before Papa found the key and let us into the suite. The stuffiness of the room hit us like a ton of bricks. Clearly the large windows made the room heat up drastically.

"You didn't turn on the central air before we left?" I asked, closing the door and locking it.

"I forgot." Papa said. "It's something you usually do anyway."

"I suppose I forgot as well." I said, walking further into the room and already peeling my sweat drenched tee shirt up over my head.

"Maybe we should take a cold shower." Papa said and was watching me from his place by the door. He hadn't really moved too much since coming into the room.

"That's something that is very desirable right now." I whispered, wiping the sweat from my face and neck with the shirt before tossing it over the back of the couch. "Then maybe a quick nap if you feel like it." I added with a smile.

"Good idea." He said and took a step closer to the bedroom door. "Shall we check out the sleeping quarters?"

I wordlessly replied with a nod and walked away from the couch to follow Papa into the bedroom. I reached out to grab him as he stumbled forward, tripping over the suitcase I'd left just inside the door.

"Are you alright?" I asked, keeping my hand on his arm.

"Why would you leave that there?" He asked instead of answering.

"I didn't want to look at the room without you." I replied.

"There are sometimes moments when I don't believe you think things through either Cardi." He said. "I'm okay though. Just didn't expect to fall into the room."

"I'm glad you're okay." I said letting go of him. I walked further into the room and lifted the case, carrying it closer to the bed.

The room was dark, much warmer and stuffier than the main suite was. I knew I needed to put the air on and do it quickly, before the shower. Papa flipped up the light switch and we were suddenly surrounded by a soft glow. We could finally see the setup of the room.

Much like the front room, all of the wood was dark stained. Large beams of it divided the high ceiling, but the spaces between were painted a solid pale grey color. There were no detailed paintings there. The walls, also divided into sections by the dark beams were painted a calming shade of pale blue. The room was not small by any means, but the pastel colors gave off the illusion that it was much bigger than it was.

The large bed in the center of the room was made from elaborately carved wood, the same dark color. The designs etched and carved gave away the age of the four poster. My guess was that it came from the early eighteenth century. It was quite obvious the mattress was newer, as were the bed linens. They were white, with embroidered lace details in a metallic silver color. Six large pillows topped the bed and four sheer curtains draped down from the solid silver toned canopy. I also noticed that the bed was very low to the floor, next to no space under it. I questioned how difficult it might be getting up in the mornings. I was quite fit and healthy for a man my age but I still woke up each day with joint stiffness.

The floor below us was laid with plush carpeting, a similar grey to the shade on the ceiling. Even in my shoes, I could tell the carpet was soft. An overstuffed armchair in the prettiest shade of royal blue I'd ever seen was tucked into the corner between the bed and one of two small windows. A silver tone blanket was draped neatly over the back and a matching footrest was tucked up against it.

The two windows were on what was going to be my side of the bed and there was a space of approximately three feet between them. Each was covered in floor length lacy curtains and a solid grey drape around the edges, one that couldn't be closed and that didn't allow for light cancelation. It was not ideal, as the two of us preferred to sleep in complete darkness but for the three nights we intended to stay we would make due. Set against that three foot wall was a waist high table topped with an antique telephone. I wondered if it actually worked or if it was placed there for strictly aesthetic purposes.

Behind me, adjacent to the wall with the windows was a small vanity. It too looked as if it was from the early to mid eighteenth century. A flat table with claw-foot legs held up a small oval mirror, edged in what I thought was painted wood but turned out to be solid silver. The table held a small handwoven basket filled with assorted items, creams, hand sanitizers and sample packets of makeup removers. There was even a little sewing kit and emergency backup phone chargers. As old as the hotel was it was nice to see the modern touch.

Next to the vanity was the door. On the other side of the door was a simple but nicely sized six drawer dresser. The dark wood was accented with white crystal drawer pulls and I wondered if the crystals were genuine or just glass. A silver toned lace runner was set across the otherwise empty top. It matched the pattern on the bed.

To the left of the dresser, backing into the small half bath out in the main suite was a little closet. Inside were a few wooden hangers, a low shelf, a tabletop ironing board and an ancient looking iron. There was also a cloth bag that we could fill if we needed the staff to launder any of our personal items. Our planned stay in Florence was short enough I didn't think we'd need such a service.

Beyond the closet, right at the corner of the next wall was the door to the master bathroom. The door had been propped open and all I could tell was the main color was blue.

There was a fancy looking bedside table on Papa's side of the bed. An alarm clock radio, probably from the 1980s was sitting on top, next to a silver and crystal lamp. The shade was pale blue and it was one of the most ugly things I'd ever seen.

Papa hoisted the suitcase from the floor to the foot of the bed and started to unpack it while I took the time to admire the paintings that hung on the wall. I was trying to determine if they were authentic or just well done replicas. Each painting was framed in silver and hung from a space every other division of wall. Between the paintings were crystal sconces, each with an electric light that made up the glow of the room. While standing by one of the windows, I clicked on the central air.

"Should I put the clothes away now?" Papa asked, distracting me from my thoughts.

"If you want." I replied and walked over to the bed. I put my hand on his back and looked over his shoulder. He had cleared out the suitcase and all our items were neatly stacked beside it. "Let me help." I whispered.

The two of us spent some time putting the clothes into the drawers. The trip was a short one so we only ended up using three out of the six. Papa carried two suits, one his and the other mine and I followed him over to the closet. Once he hung them up, I tucked the empty suitcase onto the bottom shelf and closed the door.

We stood just in front of the bathroom door when Papa looked into my eyes. His were still red but I noticed that the color intensity was starting to fade. A little glimpse of green was returning to his one eye.

"Are you mad enough to take separate showers?" He asked. His voice was soft and he sounded vulnerable.

"No Alessandro." I said. "I'd like it if you would join me." I appreciated his thoughtfulness in asking. It meant he had been listening to me and that he was attentive to my emotions.

"May I kiss you?" He whispered.

I nodded and leaned over to kiss him first. It wasn't rushed and we held onto one another. His one hand rested on my waist, the other came up to wrap loosely around the back of my neck. I put my arms around him, squeezing him in a gentle hug as our lips worked and moved together. In the briefest of moments, everything felt perfect.

I let go of him and I stepped back. His hand dropped from my neck but he held onto my waist. My eyes fell to his lips and I watched him lick over them slowly.

"Shower and a nap?" I said quietly.

"That sounds great." He whispered and let go of his hold on me.

I followed him into the bathroom and clicked on the light. It was beautiful, but much smaller than most of the master bathrooms I'd seen recently.

As seen from the bedroom, the tilework was all a pale blue color. The shower stall was built around a high edged bathtub, all done in white porcelain and chrome colored fixtures. The ceiling was laid with chrome tiles and had three inset lights. The toilet was white as well, so was the small vanity counter and the small sink inside it was the same blue as the tiles on the floor and walls. A rack of fluffy white towels hung over the back of the toilet and to the left was a faux window decorated with silk flowers in shades of black, blue and white. The low hum of a fan could be heard, coming on at the same time as the lights.

I went to the shower to turn it on as Papa began to undress. I pulled two of the largest towels from the rack and set them onto the counter before taking the time to remove my shoes and my pants.

Naked, Papa slipped past me and went to test the temperature of the water.

"Feels nice." He commented and turned to me, flinging his hand and splashed me with the lukewarm water. He laughed and I did too. "It's cool enough to feel nice on our sun warmed skin but not so cold that it will be uncomfortable."

I closed the gap between us and put my hands on his hips. He was exceptionally warm to the touch and I wondered if it was from the summer heat or just his demonic blood. He turned in my arms but said nothing, just smiled as he looked into my eyes. Papa lifted one arm and set his hand where my neck joined with my shoulder and he stepped back, carefully into the tub. He helped me keep my balance as I stepped in after him. He maneuvered us both under the falling water and I shivered slightly.

We stayed close and we didn't speak. We took some time to allow the cool water to rain down over us before setting to wash the grit and sweat from our bodies. Our touches were gentle and slow, focused solely on getting clean. It was a shower full of care, one with a deep intimacy and not an ounce of sexual desire. It served its purpose to transform us from sweaty messes to refreshed.

Papa reached behind me and shut off the water. We stood there a moment longer, neither quite ready to exit the stall. I looked at him and he at me. I lifted my hand to his face, pushing back a strand of hair from his eyes. I settled the hand on his cheek. He smiled at me and I saw that his fangs had disappeared from view. His eyes returned to their duel tones, not a glimpse of red at all. Papa took my hand off his face and pressed a kiss to my palm.

"I love you, Raffaele." He whispered.

My heart fluttered and I couldn't form words to reply but I felt one; I loved him too.

"I adore you." He continued and kissed the tip of my pinky. "I honor you." He kissed my ring finger and traced his thumb over my wedding band. "I value you." A kiss to my middle finger. "I am in constant awe of you, my darling." He kissed my index finger. "I want you and I need you." He whispered and pressed a kiss to the pad of my thumb.

At that point I was crying but I tried to pass it off as residual shower water on my cheeks. I pressed my palm against his and laced our fingers, squeezing his hand tightly in my own. I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Same." I whispered with a little laugh. I would have loved to say the words back to him but my emotions were making the simple task impossible.

Papa smiled against my lips and he turned his head to deepen the kiss. I felt the love, the adoration, the desire and I felt the regret he had in hurting me like he had. I released his hand and wrapped him up in my arms, holding him tightly against me. When the kiss was over, I opened my eyes and looked into his. I pressed my forehead to his and ran my hands up his back.

"Take me to bed Alessandro Copia." I murmured.

And he did.

●♡•---------------•♡●

Papa and I eased into a long nap after nearly two wonderful hours of honest to Satan, passionate love making. It had not been a quick fuck, not a simple means to get off and get some sleep. It was slow, deliberate and it was something I think we both so desperately needed to do. There was no penetration, no oral sex either. There was nothing rough occurred between us. It consisted of gentle touches, quiet whispers and a lot of slow grinding against one another. The kisses were deep, unhurried and it was nothing short of perfect.

I fell asleep in Papa's arms not long after he took the time to clean up the small mess we had made. The steady beat of his heart lulled me into a dreamless sleep and my body recharged from the rocky start to our side trip into the city.

I slowly roused from the nap when I thought I heard Papa talking. I opened my eyes. He was definitely talking but I didn't know to whom. I was dazed in my not quite awake state but I knew enough to realize he wasn't still in bed with me. I pushed myself up onto my arms and looked over to see Papa standing beside the bed, phone in hand.

"Okay, okay calm down, he's right here." I heard Papa say and the tone he was using made me snap to full attention. Something was wrong. I just knew it.

"Raffaele, take the phone." Papa said and he sounded upset. He passed the phone to me and I saw it was my own. He most likely answered because I had still been asleep. He said nothing of who it was, just passed it over and turned away, disappearing into the bathroom.

"Hello?" I whispered, holding the phone up to my ear. I was very concerned about who it was on the other end of that call. I felt my heart drop into my gut when I heard who it was. My heart broke at the sound of his tears.

"Cardinal Copia." Special cried. "I am so sorry to… I am so sorry to have to call and interrupt your trip with Papa-"

"Special, no. Don't apologize. Tell me what happened?" I said, cutting him off. He was the last one I had expected to hear from. I honestly though it was Dante, or maybe one of the married sisters. It hadn't even occurred to me that it would have been Special.

"Sister Alicia." He sobbed and broke down even further.

I didn't believe that I'd be able to understand him through the tears, even if he had tried to keep going but he didn't; he had stopped speaking altogether. I didn't know what to make of her name, the tears. Did she break up with him? Was she hurt? Did she somehow end up involved in this whole Satanen fiasco that had taken over our lives. Then I thought the worst. What if she had died?

I took a breath, looking up as Papa came out of the bathroom. He looked dazed but not from sleep. I bit my lip and took a stronger grip around the phone. "Special, what happened to Alicia?" I asked. My own voice was shaking.

"I don't know." Special cried. "She was fine and now, and now she's not." His words were garbled.

"I can't understand you if you keep crying like this dear." I said. "What do you mean she's not fine? I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened."

"She collapsed Cardinal Copia. At dinner. She was fine." Special said, speaking a little more clearly but not much. "We, we were discussing things and next thing I know she fell to the floor. She didn't wake up. Copia, she didn't wake up."

"Where is she now?" I asked, keeping hold on the glimpse of hope that she was maybe unconscious but not dead. "Where is Alicia and where are you?"

The line was quiet for some time. At some point I wondered if maybe the call had been disconnected. When I heard him sniffling, I knew that it had not.

"She's in the infirmary." He eventually said. "I was there too."

"Was?" I inquired. "Where are you now?"

"I'm downstairs." Special sighed. "The nice nurses told me there was nothing I could do sitting in the waiting room so they sent me on my way." He became quiet again.

"Oh Special, I'm so sorry." I said, unsure if there was anything I could say other than that.

The sobbing started again. "I don't know what to do Cardinal Copia." The ghoul cried. "I love her so much Cardinal Copia, I can't, I just can't see my life without her in it."

His words broke my heart, knowing full on how that kind of feeling tore you up inside. I felt the same empty feeling when I'd nearly lost Papa. I knew first hand that nothing anyone could say would ease his pain until he had answers. I wished with every fiber of my being to make this okay but it wasn't. I could only hope it would be.

The line was quiet again. I looked back at Papa and he walked back to the bed. He sat down at my side, putting his arm around me but saying nothing. I could hear the repeated clicking sound of a lighter followed up with the ghoul coughing. I knew exactly what he was doing.

"Do you want us to come home Special?" I asked, making no comment on his choice to smoke. I knew it helped to calm his nerves and he so desperately needed to be calm through all of this.

"No, no don't do that for me Cardinal Copia." He said and took a deep breath. "Stay with Papa. I just, I just want to be alone."

"Special, please don't be alone." I whispered. "Please call Sarah. Stay with them."

"I'm fine Cardinal Copia." The ghoul said and sounded far from it.

"You're not." I replied. "And it's okay that your not. I can be on the next flight out of here, just- shit, just stay with Elana and Sarah until I get there."

"Do not come home Cardinal Copia." Special said and he sounded like he meant it. "I am hurting, yes, but I can look after myself. I won't do anything stupid."

"I know you won't." I said, but still felt like Papa and I should probably book the flight back anyway.

"I am so very sorry I called you." Special said, voice strained as I assumed he was harboring a lung full of smoke.

"I said do not apologize Special." I reminded him. "You can call me anytime you need too and you know that."

"I know." He whispered.

"Take the night to sit alone, but please promise me you will go see Sarah and Elana tomorrow." I said. "I love you Special. I want you to talk to your friends, don't hide yourself away."

"I love you too Cardinal Copia." Special said. "I promise you I will see the sisters tomorrow."

"Thank you." I said, feeling a little bit relieved. "What will you do tonight?" I asked him, not quite ready to get him off the phone.

Papa started to rub my back and I looked up at him. He gave me a weak smile, probably knowing by then what was going on.

"I think that I will smoke a joint or two and stare at my wall Cardinal Copia." Special answered. "I cannot sleep."

"If that's what you want to do, do it." I said to him. "Try and get some sleep though. And please, call us back when you have news on Alicia's condition."

"I will do that." Special whispered. "I love you." He said again and the three words were just enough to ease my own aching heart.

"Take care of yourself, my love." I said. "Call me tomorrow, even if it is before you have answers."

"Alright Cardinal Copia. Good night." Special said.

"Good night Special." I said. "I love you. So does Papa and so does Alicia. She's in good hands. Get some rest. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Mhmm." The ghoul hummed and ended the call.

I dropped the phone and scrambled up into Papa's lap before I broke down and started crying. I clung to him, wrapping my arms around his neck as I cried. I felt his arms slide around my waist and when he dipped his head to nuzzle into my neck, I felt his eyes were wet with tears as well. It was absolutely terrible news to get about Sister Alicia and it affected the both of us immensely. It was Papa that spoke first, sitting back and tilting my head up with his finger under my chin.

"I will get us on a plane first thing in the morning Raffaele." Papa whispered. "We will get back to the villa tonight and return to the church tomorrow."

I appreciated what Papa had offered to do but I shook my head. "Special told us to stay." I whispered. I intended to stay unless the situation changed. "I trust his instincts, if he thinks that things will be okay enough to not warrant a return, then I think it's fine to stay."

Then again, the entire thing left me in a swirl of a mismatch of emotions. Maybe Papa was correct, maybe we should head back. I didn't know.

"What if this is all related to what's been happening? You said yourself, we should go home, back to the church if anything came up." Papa said. "This doesn't seem right. A perfectly healthy young woman doesn't just collapse and not wake up. Special seemed to be in a bad way Raffaele. What if waiting it out leaves us arriving too late?"

"Alessandro, I am not going to say that this is a good situation but I will hold onto the hope that Alicia will be okay. You and I both know that Special feels things in his own way, that he sometimes goes right into panic mode. I am not saying that we shouldn't worry about Alicia, but really what can we do any differently to change the situation if we are there, not here? If Special can't see her then we wouldn't get to either." I said, talking so quickly I was losing track of my thoughts. "If Special thinks we can stay, I want to stay."

Papa pushed his fingers back through my hair. "You sound like me." He whispered.

I laughed, a quiet huff of a sound. "I suppose I do." I whispered. I wiped my hand across my eyes and looked at him. "I'm scared." I whispered. "Can't we stay? It's a distraction."

"We can stay." He said and pulled me in for another hug. "But maybe we can shorten the time once we get back to the villa. A compromise of sorts."

I nodded, then tucked my head under his chin. I listened to his heart beat until it it lulled me into near sleep. I forced my eyes open, keeping myself awake. I didn't move from my position, comfortable in his arms.

"Do you know what time it is Alessandro?" I whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his naked chest.

"A little after nine." He replied quietly. "We napped much longer than we intended." He pet over my hair, the motion soothing me greatly.

"Should we get up and find something for dinner?" I mumbled through a yawn. My brain felt fuzzy. I couldn't stop thinking about Alicia and about Special. I wondered maybe if I was wrong in wanting to stay. I didn't say anything, desperate to cling to the near perfection that Papa and I had found that afternoon.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, kissing the top of my head and burying his face in my hair.

"Not really." I sighed. I was too upset to eat.

"Then let's just go to bed Raffaele." Papa said. "Tomorrow is another day."

"Okay." I said and sat myself up. I looked at Papa and he looked back at me.

"We still have that cake." He said. "Want me to get it?" He asked.

"We don't." I whispered. "I accidentally left it on the counter at Mario's." I explained.

"Silly man." Papa said and smiled at me. The smile didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm sorry Alessandro." I said, yawning yet again.

"No worries my darling. Let's get into a more comfortable position to sleep and we can always have breakfast in the morning." He said and stood up, staying close to the bedside.

I nodded and shifted around, sitting up in the spot I'd been sleeping in earlier. I watched as Papa climbed back into bed, shifting closer and putting his arm around me. Together, we laid back down and tried to find the comfy position we had settled into earlier. We found an agreeable way to snuggle up but it just wasn't the same.

"Good night Alessandro." I whispered and pressed a kiss to his chin.

"Good night my darling Raffaele." Papa said. "I love you."

I smiled sleepily at him. "Love you too." I said.

My eyes closed and I rested my head on his shoulder as he held me securely with one arm. I put an arm across his belly and took hold of his hand, entwined our fingers and I sighed contentedly. Papa dragged our hands to rest against his chest and I was more than okay with it. I settled down further as I used my other arm to tug the covers back over our bodies. I didn't remember exactly when I'd fallen asleep, but I knew it was after he had.

I did not sleep soundly that night. My brain was full of terrible nightmares. I was aware that I'd been dreaming but it didn't make it any easier to deal with. I'd woken myself up a handful of times but soon after each one, sleep claimed me again. Papa woke up each time I did. He held me close and whispered soothing words every single time, calming me until I was settled enough to sleep. He never said it but I sensed that his dreams hadn't been pleasant either. There came a point when I slept without dreams and was able to stay asleep until dawn.  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	30. The Day That Cut the Honeymoon Short - Pt. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a downward spiral and choices are made to return to the church early.
> 
> Part one of two of Cardi & Papa's last day in Florence.
> 
> Mentions of blood.
> 
> Bit of a cliffhanger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split a chapter in 2 so here is the first half. The second is coming in a few days. I have to finish writing and editing.
> 
> Thanks to those who have followed me since I began posting in January and a welcome and thanks to those who came in later. I love and appreciate you all. The time you take to read my work is priceless to me. I've always loved to write and make up stories so to know so many people enjoy what I've created has just blown my mind. Thank you, 110% from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> More soon. Enjoy your weekends and I'm still plugging along, eagerly writing more.

I'd all but given up on trying to get more than an hours sleep at a shot. I didn't see the point as the sun was steadily rising in the morning sky. I was extremely exhausted, but in the bed next to me Papa had finally found restful sleep. At least one of us had. I did not wish to distract him with my continued tossing and turning. I was just unable to get comfortable. I got up from the bed and crossed the room quietly to use the bathroom and slip into a pair of silk pajama pants.

It was early, much too early, even for me. I liked being up at this time, usually, but not on my vacation and not when I'd had such horrible sleep the night before. I was grumpy, not a mood I liked being in but there I was.

I left the bedroom, pulling the door shut softly behind me. I walked through the suite, dimly lit in the early hours. There was enough light to move around without colliding into things but not much else. I saw shape, not detail. I chose to keep the lights off and made my way to the coffee machine to brew myself a single cup. As I stood there staring at the mug fill with the dark liquid, I debated just making a whole damned pots worth.

For the time, I was content with the one cup. I took a sip and decided it was still too hot. I walked towards the center of the room. Settling onto the couch, I drank my coffee there. It was still hot but I really didn't care at that point in time. I could feel an ache in the back of my head and hoped the caffeine would sooth it away. I blamed the lack of quality sleep for the pain.

My attention was grabbed by movement outside the window and the noise of ruffling feathers and quiet cooing sounds. I assumed there was a pigeon nest nearby and I'd have investigated further if not for the extreme tiredness that I felt. I was not getting up off that couch.

I leaned over and set my mostly empty mug onto the table. I stretched myself out on the cushions, propping my head on a throw pillow pushed against the arm rest. I found myself quite comfortable and thought maybe I'd find some sleep out there. Unfortunately, my mind was so full and working overtime, that sleep would continue to evade me.

I thought about the phone call from Special the night before. I thought about how distressed he sounded and how he cried. I was devastated there wasn't anything I could do to help him, only the work of the doctors and prayers to the Old One would be of any actual help. I thought that maybe I should be there with him, holding him and comforting him. I thought maybe I was being selfish, staying away from him and the rest of our friends.

I found myself wondering how Alicia was and if she'd yet woken up. I wondered if any answers were determined about why what had happened to her happened. I thought I should be there, talking to her and telling her she had people she loved, myself included, cheering her on to get well. Again, I found myself questioning going home. I wondered if maybe Papa was right and we should head back to the church, sooner rather than later.

I thought about the church, about how things were getting on without Papa and I around. I was certain that Imperator had it all under control but I wondered if she'd given up on her out of line behavior. I hope she had. I remembered how angry I'd been, rightly so, with her treatment of Sarah not so long ago. I'd be just as angry had any member of the clergy fell to the wrath of Imperator but something stung worse when it happened to be a sister so dear to me. A sister I loved like family.

I thought about what it might mean that there was Satanic blood coursing through the veins of my dear friend. I wondered what it meant for her and if it was something that had happened before or frequently in the church. I knew that just because I'd never come across such an instance, it didn't mean it was entirely uncommon. Were there others walking around with Satan's blood in their veins? How did it get there? Did having the blood automatically make you part demon? Was there more to it? Of course there was more to it but I didn't know what.

"Alessandro!" I shouted, shooting up like a bullet when a thought occurred to me. I knocked the pillow off the couch, which knocked my mug off the table and onto the floor. I paid the shattering ceramic and spilled coffee no mind as I went running into the bedroom.

"Alessandro wake up." I exclaimed, bursting through the door.

"What? Shit!" Papa shouted after being startled awake. "Raffaele are you okay?" He said, speaking so fast he was stumbling over his words. He was up off the bed and rushing towards me.

"I am okay." I said, much more calmly. I hadn't intended to run into the room like a raving lunatic, it just happened that way. I felt awful frightening him like that.

"What's the matter?" Papa asked, visibly eased learning that I was okay. "Why are you shouting?" He yawned loudly.

"I had a thought." I said.

"That's wonderful news Raffaele but not an excuse to come barging in here like that." Papa said. "I thought you were hurt."

I shook my head no. I wasn't hurt. "Is it possible that the Satanic blood found in Sarah is what's causing her to speak Satanen?" I asked.

"Seriously?" He said. "Hadn't we had this discussion? This is what you're yelling about?"

"I'm sorry I yelled." I said and I was. "I just didn't want to forget my train of thought. I think maybe we have mentioned this before but just answer my question. Is it possible?"

"I don't- Uh, um. I mean it's entirely possible but I don't know." Papa said, rubbing his face. He looked so tired. "That sounds like it would make sense but there's me and there's you. We speak Satanen." He yawned.

"What if we have the doctors test our blood?" I asked. "I had this thought and it just might steer us in the right direction for answers."

"I do not have Satanic blood Raffaele." Papa said. "I understand that you would think that. It's a logical thought but I don't. I had my blood tested as a child to determine how human and how demon I was. Not a trace of Satanic blood. I'd know."

"Have you had it tested after making your deal with Satan?" I asked him. I was fairly confident that I was on the right track. "You just told me you were a child. I assume you mean when you were seven, just coming into your life Alessandro." I touched his cheek, turning his gaze to mine. "The deal you made when you were a teenager?" I whispered. "You asked Satan to take away the parts of your cambion nature you didn't like. You know as well as I do, our infernal Master doesn't do anything for free. Is it possible that your part of the deal would include carrying his blood inside you."

Papa just stared at me, as if he was trying to decide if I was a genius or a madman.

"My end of the deal was to return to the church. I was told to make amends with my father, join the clergy and serve in the Master's name." Papa said. "There was no blood involved."

"This was well over a hundred years ago." I said to him. "Are you sure you haven't forgotten?"

His face stilled and he pressed his lips together. "I mean, it's possible, I guess. But that would mean you-"

"I know." I whispered. "I've never had bloodwork done, there's been no need but I'm curious to find out."

"And Sarah?" Papa asked.

"Made her deal bargaining for her life after being tortured by those Catholics in Scotland." I said.

"Shit." Papa whispered. "You really might be onto something Raffaele."

I smiled and tapped his cheek with my palm. "I'm more than a pretty face Alessandro." I teased.

"Now, what do you think about Alicia? Do you think she's made a deal?" Papa asked.

I hadn't gotten that far ahead in my thinking.

"I don't know about Alicia… yet." I said. "I mean, it's entirely possible but I don't know. There's no way of knowing if she's spoken any Satanen while we're away and I'd have no way of knowing if there has been a deal made in her past."

Papa nodded. He looked as if he was following my train of thought but also like he was going to keel over and fall back asleep.

"But there is one final piece to this, something I have not yet mentioned to you but it's been on my mind." I said.

"What haven't you told me?" Papa asked. He seemed keenly interested and not upset to learn I had withheld something from him.

"In that horrible dream I had a few nights ago. There was a note in Omega's hand." I whispered. "It was written in Satanen."

"What did it say?" Papa whispered.

"zcaffga zqacafa znajasawabawadA zlavapa zxabadacaqa ziafa zrajaoafagA" I replied.

Papa's eyes went wide. "I don't know what that means." He said. "Not only do I not understand the translation but why is this of any importance? Omega could not speak Satanen. It's your brain projecting it. It has to be that."

"I think that maybe Omega does speak the language. I think he too made a deal with the Master." I explained.

Papa shook his head. "No Raffaele. I'd know. He'd have told me." Papa said. "We told one another everything."

"Think Alessandro." I said, voice firm but not increased in volume. "How else can it be explained he survived the banishment? What else but a deal would save him from an eternity of Hellish torture?"

"Shit." Papa said and the look in his eyes told me he knew I was on to something. "So you think the ability to speak in this long dead language of the Master is brought on by making deals with the Devil?"

"That's exactly what I think." I said. "I don't exactly know how to test this theory and prove I am right but I think it's a start."

Papa was quiet for a very long time before he put his hands on my shoulders. "You're an intelligent man, Raffaele. We can figure this out." He said.

"I'm seriously interested in testing our blood for traces of Satanic blood." I said. "And the sooner we get back to the church, the sooner we can get it done."

"Did you want to leave today?" Papa asked me.

"I don't believe that to be entirely necessary but I think it's best that once our remaining time in Florence is up, we pack our things up back at the villa and fly home then." I said. "Now go put on some pants. I'd like to sit and have another cup of coffee before we proceed with our plans for the day."

"Pants?" He whined.

"Fine, do not put on some pants if you prefer to remain naked, but I will not entertain your bitching if you spill anything on yourself." I said.

"Can I ask you a question?" Papa asked, he was speaking slowly. His body swayed and his eyes were heavy. I put my arm out, just in case he fell. I was ready to catch him should the issue arise.

"Anything." I replied.

"The note in your dream. What did it mean?" He said, taking hold of my arm as his knees slightly buckled.

I grabbed him by both arms, holding him steady, hands set just under his shoulders.

"Heed the warning. You might be saved." I answered. It was the first time since I was aware of understanding the language that I translated it beyond inside my own mind.

"One more thing." Papa whispered. I nodded for him to continue. "Was the note left for you or did Omega give it to you himself?"

My eyes dropped from his down to the floor. I shook my head no as I raised them back to meet his again.

"Omega was dead Alessandro. The note was clasped in his hand." I whispered. "Everyone was dead. It was horrific, left me feeling heartbroken. But when I found you, you were still alive. Alive but you hated me. You blamed me for everyone's death."

"I don't hate you." Papa whispered and pulled me into a hug. "None of this is your fault Raffaele. Please, do not ever think it is."

I wrapped my arms around him, tucking my chin over his shoulder. I squeezed him just as tightly as he held onto me.

"You had a nightmare as well." I whispered. "What happened?" He never got around to telling me about it, other things got in the way. I was curious to know just what he had dreamed while we were both blacked out.

I heard Papa sniffle. I felt him grip me tighter. "A shrouded figure told me I had to kill you Raffaele." He whispered and turned his head, nuzzling the side of mine.

"Did you?" I whispered. I didn't move to look at him, just held him in my arms.

"I couldn't." He replied. "I couldn't do it. I'd never do it."

I could feel his tears, warm and wet as they ran down the side of my neck. I didn't want to let go of him but I finally did, stepping back to look at his face.

"What did you do?" I asked, voice so quiet I hardly heard myself.

Papa closed his eyes, shaking his head. "No." He sobbed out. "No, don't ask me that."

I took hold of his cheeks, cradling his face in my hands. "Alessandro." I whispered. I thumbed through his tears, wiping a few away.

"No." He cried. He opened his eyes but forced his mouth closed. He tried to shake his head but my hold on him was too tight.

"Please Alessandro." I urged him. I hated that I was making him cry but I needed to know. "What happened in that dream Alessandro? What did you do?"

Papa dropped his eyes downwards. He refused to look at me.

"What did you do?" I asked again. My tone was uncharacteristically forceful.

"I killed them all Raffaele." He cried, completely breaking down. "It was them or you and I chose them."

I let go of him and took a step back. I just stood there like a mindless idiot and watched him cry. His legs were shaking and he stumbled forward but I never reached out to steady him. He did not fall.

"It was a dream Alessandro." I said, sniffing back my own tears. "You didn't kill anyone."

"It felt real." He whispered, looking up at me. He winced, seeing the look of shock on my face.

"It wasn't real." I said and took a step closer to him.

Papa took a step back. His eyes fell to the floor and his shoulders were shaking with each heavy sob.

"They… they…" He started but stopped, sniffling loudly. He wiped across his face with the bend of his arm.

"They're not dead. It was a dream, a nightmare, a fucked up image in your mind." I said and took another step closer to him.

"I know they're not dead." He snapped, looking up at me.

"Then what's the problem?" I asked, shaking at the cold intensity in his gaze.

"Because if this were to ever truly happen, I can't say I'd choose differently." He whispered. "I'll kill them all if it meant saving you."

"No." I said, getting choked up. I started shaking my head, refusing to believe a word that just left his mouth. "No Alessandro. You're wrong. You wouldn't kill our friends, our family. No. You wouldn't kill anyone."

"How can you be so sure? zuayajadapafa ziasabawadafasA" He snapped.

"znajasA" I said. I don't know why I said it. It just came out, like I suddenly understood something I hadn't before. The knowledge was fleeting, gone in an instant.

Papa's face went still then turned to one with an expression of utter confusion. I didn't know what he was confused about. Did he understand? Had he completely blanked out on everything that had just happened? His confusion sparked my own.

"Alessandro?" I whispered, testing the waters so to speak.

"Yes?" He said, stumbling back and landing on the foot of the bed. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" I asked.

"Crying." He whispered, wiping his eyes.

He had no idea what had just happened. I knew then that our plans for the day would have to wait. I knew then that it was very possible that things had begun to escalate and we had to go home.

"Don't apologize for crying." I said and walked closer to the bed. I looked at him and forced myself to smile. "Put on some pants and let's go out into the sitting area. I need to talk to you."

He mumbled incoherently and gave his body a stretch. "Gimme a minute, I need to use the bathroom." He whispered.

"That's all fine. Take your time Alessandro. I'll meet you out on the couch." I said and left him to do his thing.

●♡•---------------•♡●

Papa was sat down on one end of the sofa and I had taken a seat at the other end. We sat facing one another, with our legs stretched toward the center, entwined beneath a hand woven throw. We'd been there for nearly half an hour, sitting quietly as we drank our coffees.

I had plenty to say but spent too much time thinking, that I never got a word out. If Papa had anything to say, he didn't say it either. There was no way for me to know what he was thinking, if he was thinking at all. He looked dazed, not entirely present. The way he sipped his coffee was like an automatic motion. Occasionally, he'd look over at me but his expression never changed.

"A penny for your thoughts Alessandro?" I whispered, nudging his hip with my foot. I smiled softly at him when he looked up.

"I don't want your money Raffaele." Papa said with a sigh.

"It's an expression my dear." I said and leaned to set my empty mug down on the table. "I want to know what you're thinking. You've been quiet."

"You've been quiet too." He whispered and he wasn't wrong about that. "I think, if you don't mind, that maybe we should go home." He looked down and away. I think he knew it was right but suffered the same streak of selfishness I was dealing with.

"I've been thinking the same thing." I said, licking my lips slowly. "All of this… this bullshit, is sucking the joy out of being here."

"Yeah." He said with a shrug. "Should I call to change our flight?"

"Yes." I said, knowing it was the right thing to do. "But not this second."

"When?" He asked and looked back up. "Things have reached the point where we can't run from the problem anymore Raffaele. We need to get back to the church."

"And we will." I said, shifting around until I was perched up on my knees. "Can I lay down next to you?" I asked, feeling the overwhelming pull to be close to him again.

"Yes." Papa whispered and held his arms open for me.

I climbed over him, weaseling my way down between him and the back of the couch. It was a well thought out move on my part. Had I been the one on the outer side of the cushions, I risked falling off. I was terribly clumsy after all. I set my head against his shoulder, draping an arm across his naked chest. Papa wrapped one arm around me and used the other to pull away the throw, dropping it to the floor. It left us snuggled close with nothing between us but two pairs of pajama pants.

We were quiet again; quiet for a long period of time. I wondered for a moment if maybe Papa had fallen asleep but at the sound of his voice, I knew he was still awake.

"I feel as if I'm losing myself Raffaele." He whispered and while I somewhat understood his meaning, I still felt it came out of nowhere.

I turned my head, resting my chin on him as I looked at his face. He was looking up at the ceiling, the room much lighter than it had been when I'd first gotten up that morning. His arm that wasn't around me was folded up behind his neck.

"Meaning what?" I asked him. I wasn't whispering but my voice was quiet in the stillness of the room.

"There are moments of detachment in my mind. Things I am feeling like I am forgetting. Flashes of empty memories that I don't truly believe are mine." He said just as quietly.

"I sometimes feel the same thing." I replied and turned my head back to lay against him. "And if I'm correct in my assumptions, I think Sarah is going through this as well. I don't know what it is Alessandro, but there is something at work, something bigger than us and I am utterly terrified."

Papa squeezed my body closer to his, turning his face to nuzzle my hair. "I am terrified too." He whispered into the top of my head. "I will call my brother after booking the flight home. See if he's set things up yet to meet with our cousin."

"Do you truly think he can help us?" I asked, pushing myself up and setting my arms on either side of Papa's neck. I looked down at him and he looked up at me.

"With no offense to you, my darling, Celso is the most intelligent man I've ever known." Papa said. "I do believe he can help us."

"I take no offense." I said. I couldn't be offended. The quiet and mysterious man, the former Papa was an incredibly intelligent man. He was well read and even took time to write some of his own texts. He was a deep thinker, a man of the highest education and if the rumors were true, he'd been raised by witches and held a level of power reached by so few in this world. No. I couldn't be offended by Papa's statement.

"You are truly not offended?" Papa asked. He looked at me with deep confusion. "I was certain you would be offended that I think my cousin is more intelligent than you."

I laughed. I don't know why I did. "Did you want me to be offended? It sounds like you did." I said.

"No." He answered right away. "Well, maybe?" He whispered.

"Well I am not, so sorry for not living up to your expectations." I said, only partially joking.

"Why would I want to offend you?" Papa asked, his confusion shifting to worry. "I shouldn't want that Raffaele."

I dipped my head and kissed his forehead. "No, you shouldn't." I said. "I don't know why you would want that."

"I feel unreasonable anger Raffaele. I can't explain it." He said and pushed me away so he could sit up. "I don't like this feeling. I have to go."

"Go where?" I asked, left confused as he got up from the couch and started walking away.

"As far from you as possible." He muttered and I watched him head towards the bedroom.

"Alessandro, come back." I called out.

"No!" He barked at me.

I was left stunned by his sudden change in mood. I was left wondering what in the Hell I had done to upset him enough he didn't want to be near me. I sat there, staring at the window for only a brief moment. I got up and followed him.

"Alessandro, please talk to me." I said, putting my hand out to stop the door he was trying to slam in my face. "Tell me what happened."

"Get away from me." He said angrily and tried to push my hand off the door.

"Why? What happened?" I asked, starting to feel that all too familiar ache in my chest. I bit the inside of my lip to stop myself from crying.

"Nothing happened. Just, I can't do this Raffaele." He said and he finally got the door pushed closed, with me on the opposite side.

"Alessandro." I called through the door.

"Leave me alone." He said, voice strained like he was trying not to yell.

I heard him lock the door, the click of it rolling into place echoed inside my head. I reached up and knocked on the door.

"Please just talk to me." I said, voice shaking. I didn't know what the Hell was going on.

"I can't. Just, fuck, just go away." He snapped. "Go away before I say something I'm going to regret."

I let my hand slide down the door until it fell back to my side. I stepped back, staring at the door as my eyes brimmed with tears. I had nowhere to go but the couch. My clothes, my cell phone, everything was in the bedroom that I'd just been locked out of. I wanted to keep trying, desperate to get him to talk to me but I didn't.

I gave up. I turned to go back to the couch. I'd almost made it when I heard Papa scream. The sound was loud and full of pain. I immediately ran back to the bedroom door and pounded my fists against it.

"Alessandro let me in there right now." I yelled. "What just happened?"

There was no reply. I grabbed the doorknob and gave it a good shake, acting on mindless instinct. I had known it was locked but I had to try. I knocked again, calling out my husband's name. I kept hitting the door with the side of my fist and each one was followed with deafening silence. Then I did the only thing I could, damage fees be damned, I kicked the door hard enough the knob dislodged and the frame cracked.

I hurried into the room and I found it empty.

"Alessandro?" I called out, looking from side to side but not seeing him anywhere.

My head turned abruptly at the sound of crying. It was coming from the bathroom. I hurried over and sure enough, Papa was there. His body was folded over itself, as he was kneeling on the floor. His back was to the door, to where I was standing. He was sobbing, body shaking with each one to pass his lips. He was grasping the sides of his head. I could see his hands were clawed again and I wondered if it was by choice or out of his control again. The only light in the room was coming from the bedroom, so I hadn't immediately noticed his skin was ghastly white. I took a step closer and I could clearly see he was in his demonic form.

Papa screamed out again and I froze on the spot despite telling my legs to move closer to him. It was quite obvious he was in pain and I needed to help him.

"Aless-" I started, stuttering in my steps.

"Get away!" Papa shouted and flung his arm back, shooing me off.

I almost listened but the second I saw there was blood on the floor I ignored his words and rushed over to his side. I dropped to my knees and he turned his head away from me, blocking his face. I touched his shoulder.

"I said get away." He said, angrily. "Get the Hell away from me."

I didn't take my hand off of him. I didn't get up. "I'm not leaving you here Alessandro." I said firmly. "You're hurt."

"Please." Papa said through clenched teeth. "Raffaele, just leave me alone."

A third scream. I tightened my grip on his shoulder and pulled him up from the hunched position. I wasn't taking his plea; I needed to know what had happened.

"Look at me." I said. My words were strong but I was not yelling.

"For the love of Satan, leave me alone Raffaele." Papa said, still refusing to turn towards me.

"I will not." I said. "Now look at me." I demanded.

"Something is wrong." He whispered, slowly turning his head.

My eyes widened in shock. His face was covered in blood, pooling in his eye sockets and rolling down his cheeks like a heavy flow of tears. The blood didn't frighten me as much as its source.

"I, um, I can see that." I whispered, overcome with disbelief.

Sticking out from the very top of his forehead, just under the hairline and off center of his eyebrows were two twisted horns. They cut through his skin and simply based on how they appeared, I didn't think they were completely finished coming through.

"Unholy fuck Alessandro, what the Hell is going on?" I asked, my voice shaking. I was deeply concerned. This hadn't happened before and I could see he was terrified of the whole situation.

"I don't know." He said, a tension in his tone. "It… oh fuck it hurts."

I kept my hand pressed flat against his back but I forced myself up to reach towards the rack over the toilet. I grabbed a small hand towel and settled back on my knees.

"This has not happened before?" I asked, though I knew it hadn't. Not to the best of my knowledge anyway.

"No." Papa said and took hold of my arm. He squeezed hard around my wrist as he stared at me with pure agony in his eyes. "I knew all along that my kind, oh fuck, my kind were supposed to have- Fucking Hell make it stop!" He squeezed me even tighter and screamed out again. I took my hand off his back.

He collapsed forwards and the two horns pushed through, more than doubling in size. They twisted outwards, ripping through the skin on his head. Blood dripped to the floor and another agonized scream tore from his lips. I hadn't heard him make such a sound since the night he'd been stabbed. I didn't know what the Hell I was supposed to do to help him. I didn't believe I could help him.

When the screaming stopped the room was eerily quiet. I reached out and softly touched his shoulder. "Alessandro?" I whispered.

"Get my brother on the phone." He growled. He was still face down towards the floor. He didn't look up. "Now!" He shouted when I hadn't moved from my place at his side.

I dropped the towel beside him and jumped to my feet. I went dashing into the bedroom to grab my phone. Another scream rang through the bathroom and into the bedroom. I was thrown head over heels into full panic mode. I found my phone and went scrolling through to find Dante's number. I hit send and I waited as it rang.  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	31. And Now, Something Completely Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 3rd person telling of things going on at the church. All taking place the same time as Papa and Cardi are dealing with their own problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little glimpse into the people left at the church while Cardi and Papa are away. Short chapter. Under 4k.
> 
> Told in 3rd person POV to differentiate from the rest of the story.
> 
> The next chapter will be up within a day so you may all continue to see what's happening back in Florence.
> 
> Thanks for sticking around.

It was six o'clock in the morning when Sister Sarah Dubh woke with a start. She sat up in bed, careful to make no sound. The bed was old and made loud creaking noises if one moved too quickly while in it. The room was bright with the early sunrise and her wife, was sleeping soundly at her side.

Sarah reached over and put her hand on Elana's shoulder, gently shaking her awake. Elana mumbled incoherently and turned from her back onto her side.

"Elana." Sarah whispered, shaking her wife one more time.

"It's summer vacation Sarah, go back to sleep." Elana mumbled into her pillows.

"Elana, no. Wake up." Sarah whispered. She sounded quite upset. "Wake up and keep quiet. I think someone's in the dormitory."

The words had the shorter of the two sisters wide awake. She pushed herself up in a rush, the springs in the mattress creaking loudly in the otherwise quiet bedroom. She looked at Sarah and they shared the same look, one of fear.

"Why do you think this?" Elana asked quietly, looking at the door. She let her gaze drift back to the redhead beside her.

"I heard something out in the living room." Sarah replied, just as quietly. "It was a loud pop, woke me from a deep sleep. I think it's a ghoul. I think a ghoul just materialized outside the door."

Elana sighed and reached for her wife's hand. She held onto it, stroking over the back with her thumb. It was intended to soothe the taller sister, but Sarah remained on edge.

"Are you positive it's not just a dream honey?" Elana asked and brushed a lock of Sarah's fire red hair out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ear, carefully avoiding any of her three piercings.

"It's not a dream. I heard something." Sarah said. "I promise you. I heard it. It's real."

There had been several times in the recent past where Sarah had woken from terrible dreams. Elana wanted to believe her wife when she said it was real but it most likely had just been part of yet another nightmare.

Something out in the living room crashed to the floor and the racket was followed with a slew of slurred curses. The sound scared the two sisters but it was Elana who climbed off the bed and slipped into a robe. She recognized the voice.

"Don't go out there!" Sarah whispered loudly.

"Shh. It's fine." Elana said and walked around the bed to get to the door.

Sarah had been dressed in a short nightgown and was up from the bed, standing behind her wife, holding her loosely by the hip. She looked over Elana's shoulder and tensed when the bedroom door was opened.

As Elana had expected, it was Special Ghoul who'd been making all the noise out in the living room. He was sitting on the floor with an empty vase in his lap, the flowers and water that had been inside it was spilled out across the floor.

"Special, what in the name of Satan are you doing here this early?" Elana asked and stepped out of the bedroom.

She bent over and took the vase from his hands, setting it back on the table he'd knocked it from.

"I am sorry Sister Elana. I did not know it was early." Special said. His words were slurred and he reeked of pot and alcohol.

"What the Hell happened to you?" Sarah asked, reaching out to help the ghoul back onto his feet. "You look like shit."

"I'm drunk." Special said and started shaking his head. "I think, I think I might have messed up."

"I wouldn't say messed up but you gave the two of us a fright." Elana said. "Come sit down on the sofa. I'll make you a cup of coffee."

"No, no coffee Sister Elana." The ghoul said as he sluggishly made his way to the sofa with Sarah's help.

"He's turning down coffee." Sarah said, looking at her wife.

"Special, tell us what happened. Where is Alicia?" Elana said and put off making the coffee. She was deeply concerned for their friend. It wasn't like him to be in this state. It was unheard of that he turned down a cup of coffee.

Special fell back into the soft cushions and looked up at his two friends. His bloodshot eyes were watery, and the skin around them was puffy and swollen. It was obvious the ghoul had been crying.

He looked at Elana and bit his lip. "I am sorry. I don't… I don't make a habit of popping into private residences and my intention was to be outside. I'm rude and I'm sorry. I should have knocked." The ghoul said.

"We forgive you, but what is wrong Special?" Sarah said and sat down next to the ghoul. She grabbed a pillow and set it over her lap as the nightgown was quite revealing when she sat.

"Sister Alicia is in the infirmary. She collapsed at dinner and I don't know what's wrong with her." The ghoul cried and tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"Oh my goodness." Elana said. "Special, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you call us? If this happened at dinner well then, you've been alone for hours."

"I didn't want to bother you sisters. I am, well I am only here because Cardinal Copia told me to call you." He said.

"Why show up and not just call?" Sarah asked. "Not that we mind at all seeing you Special, but a call to tell us you were coming would have been nice."

"I am not thinking." Special whispered and put his head in his hands. He sighed quietly as Sarah started to run her hand up and down his back. "Cardinal Copia insists that I am not to stay alone so I came here. I enjoy you two but I want to be alone."

"Copia is right, you shouldn't be alone Special. I'm sure this is incredibly difficult for you." Elana said and sat down in the chair across from the ghoul and her wife.

"It is very difficult Sister Elana." Special sighed. "I can't help but think that maybe this is my fault."

"Special, this isn't your fault." Sarah said. "Shitty things happen but you simply can't blame yourself for this."

"I am sorry Sister Sarah but I am disagreeing with you. I do think that I'm the one responsible and I will blame myself." The ghoul whispered. "If Sister Alicia doesn't wake up, I'll never forgive myself."

Elana looked at Sarah and the two shared a moment of worry for their friend. Worry and a similar questioning. Why is he blaming himself?

"Special, what happened at dinner that you think this is all your fault?" Elana asked.

"Nothing happened at dinner." The ghoul replied.

"Anything happen before dinner?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." He whispered.

"Then why blame yourself?" Elana asked, reaching across to touch the ghoul on his knee. It was done to offer comfort. She looked at him as he raised his head to look at her.

"I have my reasons." He said. "And again, I'm sorry but I cannot tell you them. It would breach the trust between me and Sister Alicia."

The two sisters looked at Special and were both very curious of what he meant by the statement.

"May I have that coffee now?" He asked. "I've changed my mind."

"Yes, of course you may have some coffee." Elana said and got up from her chair. She looked down at her wife. "You want some too?" She asked.

"Yes. Please and thanks my love." Sarah replied.

Elana headed to the kitchen and it left Sarah alone with Special. She kept her hand on his back, mindlessly stroking up and down his spine.

"I'm very sorry about Alicia, Spesh." Sarah whispered. The ghoul nodded his head and wiped his eyes. "I pray she recovers." She added.

"Thank you Sister Sarah. I appreciate that and I know if Sister Alicia were awake, she would appreciate it too." The ghoul said quietly. His tail started to flick, a little nervous tick of sorts.

"Can I ask you something Special?" Sarah whispered.

Again, the ghoul nodded.

"Do you think that whatever has happened to Alicia is caused by what's been affecting me?"

Special looked up and turned his full attention to the sister at his side. He shook his head no.

"Not at all Sister Sarah." He said. "But I cannot say anymore. The trust thing and all."

"Can you answer me one more thing?" Sarah asked. Special shrugged. "If you can't, I understand." She whispered.

"You can ask me Sister Sarah. I will answer you if I can." Special said and smiled at his friend. It was a sad smile but it was the best he could do with all that had happened in the last twelve hours.

"Is Alicia sick?" Sarah asked. "I mean, obviously something isn't right with her now but could there be an underlying cause of this?" She clarified. She didn't mean to pry but over the time she got to know the other sister, she found she cared deeply about her and wanted her friend to make a full recovery.

"Sister Alicia has no existing conditions that I am aware of Sister Sarah." Special answered. "We sat down for dinner and halfway through our conversation, she just blacked out and fell to the floor."

"That's terrible." Sarah said with a sympathetic frown. "I know there is nothing that Elana and I can do but we are truly sorry and offer you anything we can, to make it easier for you."

"Thank you Sister Sarah. You and Sister Elana are the sweetest friends I have. Just knowing that you are here is enough." Special said and started to cry again. "I can't lose her. Sister Alicia means so much to me."

Sarah pulled the ghoul into her arms and hugged him tight. She didn't let go of him and was happy when he wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug.

Elana returned to the living room with a tray of coffee. She passed the first to Special who thanked her graciously. She handed the next to Sarah who took hers with a smile. Elana settled back into her chair and took a sip from her own mug.

"I did not interrupt you pair from having sex, did I?" Special said, seemingly out of nowhere.

Elana flushed a deep pink. Sarah just laughed. It certainly changed the mood in the room.

"No Special. We were asleep." Elana said, clearing her throat.

"Hmm. Okay. I only ask because I smell it on you." The ghoul said and slurped his coffee as if the observation was normal.

"Well, to be fair, we fooled around a lot last night." Sarah said, totally unfazed with over sharing.

"And neither of you thought to shower." Special sighed.

"Oh Satan, this is awkward." Elana mumbled.

"Well, we would have showered this morning but we had a surprise visitor." Sarah said, a silly grin on her face. "Also, Spesh, we love you but please stop talking about this. You're about to give my poor wife a complex." She giggled.

"I am sorry Sister Elana." Special said.

"It's okay." Elana said. "So, if I may inquire, when did you speak with Copia?"

"I called him last night." Special said. "I felt terrible. I don't want to interrupt the honeymoon."

"I don't think you did that." Sarah said. "I'm sure Papa and Cardi were grateful you let them know what was going on."

"Cardinal Copia said that the two of them would come home. I didn't want to do that to them." He said. "I told them to stay."

"Cardi loves you Special. He would not have minded the trip home if it meant you and Alicia were okay." Sarah explained.

"Special, you need to stop being so negative when it comes to yourself." Elana said. "You did the right thing calling them. So are they coming home?"

"No. I told them to stay Sister Elana. I told you this already." Special replied and finished his coffee. He held onto his empty mug, fidgeting with it between his hands.

"That's very sweet of you." Sarah said. "Would you like to stay here while you wait on Alicia? You're more than welcome to."

Special nodded. "If that is not a problem." He said.

"Not a problem at all." Elana said. "I'll get you a better pillow and a comfortable blanket. You can sleep on the sofa until you sober up."

"You are very kind Sister Elana." Special said.

"What are friends for?" Elana asked, rhetorically.

"Hell, you can sleep in the bedroom if you'd find that more comfortable." Sarah said. "I'm much too awake to go back to sleep anyway."

"I'm not." Elana said. "But I can nap on the sofa if you'd rather take the bed."

"The sofa is just fine Sisters." The ghoul said. "Thank you both."

"No worries." Sarah said and reached to ruffle the ghoul's hair.

"I'll be right back with your bedding." Elana said and set her mug onto the coffee table before getting up.

"I'm going to go put some pants on." Sarah giggled and got up, following her wife into the bedroom.

Special sat there and curled up into a little ball. He tucked his knees up under his chin and wrapped his arms and tail across his shins. He set his head down and started crying again. He knew that Elana was right, he needed to stop putting himself down. He also knew he couldn't do that. He wholeheartedly felt that what happened to Alicia was his own doing, and he wouldn't forgive himself if she did not wake up.

The two sisters shut the door behind them and Sarah stopped at her side of the bed, while Elana kept moving towards their closet. The taller of the sisters took a seat and sighed heavily.

"Are you really going back to sleep Lan?" Sarah asked, flopping back and giving her body a good stretch. Her shoulders popped and she groaned in appreciation. She'd been stiff in the neck and shoulders all morning.

"I suppose not." Elana called from the closet, picking through their extra blankets for one to give their friend. "I'm not upset that Special came to us, I'm just kind of upset that I lost my chance to sleep in." She said, walking back to the bed.

She set down an old blanket, one that was comfortable but should the ghoul get sick over it, it wouldn't be a total loss. She grabbed one of her own pillows. She shifted them both to the foot of the bed and walked herself around to Sarah's side.

"I thought you wanted to put on pants." Elana said and looked down at Sarah.

"I never want to put on pants but I did say I was going to." Sarah replied and pushed herself up but remained seated. "I'm willing to keep them off if you convince me." She said and shot a sultry gaze at Elana, spreading her legs to flash a pair of bright yellow underwear.

Elana smiled. "As tempting as that it, my love, I think it's best the two of us put some clothes on and sit with Special. The poor guy is a mess right now." Elana said in response. Still, she moved closer to the bed, standing between Sarah's legs. She put her arms on Sarah's shoulders and leaned to kiss her freckled nose.

"Is it because it weirds you out, that he knows what we get up to?" Sarah asked, putting her arms around Elana's hips, outside the robe.

"No." Elana answered. "But that does leave me feeling unsettled."

Sarah nodded her head. It was a bit invasive if she thought about it. She believed that it wasn't Special's intent to be creepy. It was just how he was, and the heightened ghoul senses were not something humans had to deal with.

"What do you think he means by causing this all to happen?" Sarah asked suddenly. She kept her voice low. "With Alicia, I mean."

"I haven't a clue." Elana sighed, not liking the feeling of not knowing. There'd been a lot of unknowns lately. "I'd like to think it's just how he often thinks the worst and blames himself all the time, but…"

"But the way he said it left you thinking there is more to this." Sarah said, making the assumption that was what her wife was thinking. Sarah thought it too.

"There is absolutely more to this." Elana said. "But whether it's a good more or a bad more is yet to be seen. I'm not saying that I don't trust Special, I do. But I'm really thrown by his secrets."

"Same." Sarah whispered. "Let's get dressed and we can go sit with him. Maybe he will feel better if we watch a movie. That way he doesn't have to talk."

"Yeah, you're right." Elana said and stepped back from where she stood so close to Sarah. "A small part of me wishes he didn't tell Papa and Copia to stay away."

"Why?" Sarah inquired.

"I just have a really bad feeling." Elana said.

"Well stop having bad feelings Lan, that's my job." Sarah teased, despite the seriousness of her wife's words. She was trying to lighten the mood.

"Are you feeling alright today?" Elana asked.

"Alright enough. Wicked headache but I didn't have any nightmares last night." Sarah replied. She got up off the bed and stripped out of her nightgown. She walked to the dresser and pulled out a pair of comfy lounge pants and a blue shirt. She slipped them on and quickly ran a brush through her hair. "I'm making myself another coffee." She called and headed back out to join Special.

Once Elana was dressed, she went to the living room. She found that the ghoul had fallen asleep and was drooling all over the floor. Sarah was standing in the kitchen, looking at Special.

"It's best he sleep this off anyway." Sarah whispered.

Elana agreed.

●♡•---------------•♡●

"And you actually spoke with the second doctor?" The question was posed by Sister Imperator.

The head sister was seated in her office. The hour was unforgivably early. She was sitting in her desk chair, holding her old fashioned landline telephone to her ear. Her chair was turned with it's back to the door.

"You're doing this because it's a direct order. Do not bullshit me with excuses." She said, huffing in exasperation. "I'm not going to argue with you. Get your ass on the phone. I'm hanging up. I swear to Satan I better have good news when I call you back. Or else."

The sister ended the call just as there was a knock on her office door. The phone call left her irritated but she swiveled the chair around to see who was at the door anyway.

"Ah, Brother Orion. What a pleasure to see you." She said with a forced smile. She buried all the negative feelings the call had awoken inside her to deal with the brother. "What can I do for you?"

"Yes, good morning Sister Imperator, a pleasure as always." The brother said and walked himself right into the office. "I hope I was not interrupting anything important." He said as he sat down in one of her chairs opposite the desk.

"Nothing that concerns anyone here and I was done anyhow." Imperator replied. "Now, what brings you all the way up here?"

"I'd like to request some time off." Brother Orion said. "Of course I will not need it before Papa Emeritus and the Cardinal return."

"I see no issues with taking some time." Imperator said and started to busy herself with sorting the day's work out. She had several deliveries to make before a majority of the clergy arrived in their offices. "I think you should take that up with Cardinal Copia when he gets back."

"Well, I'm coming to you Sister, because I'd rather keep the Cardinal out of this." Orion explained. "It's only a matter of three days. I have some personal issues to attend to."

"May I ask your intentions for leaving the Cardinal out of this?" Imperator asked. "I thought you two were getting on just fine."

"I like the Cardinal well enough, so this has nothing to do with that." The brother said as his means of answering. "I just think that he might ask too many questions and I'd like to keep this to myself."

"Very well then." Imperator said in a dismissive tone. "Take the days you need but then it's back to work. Much too much happening these days to allow for any falling behind." She lifted a pen and started making notes on the edge of the form before her.

"Understood Sister. Thank you." Orion said and made a move to get up.

"One more thing Brother." Imperator said, looking up. "Have Sister Alicia pick up the slack. I'm sure she'd appreciate the extra hours of pay."

"Very well Sister. I will speak with her once the Cardinal is back at work." Brother Orion said and gave a polite bow. He showed himself out.

Once the office was clear, Imperator set the pen down on the desk. She leaned her head down on a stack of papers and let herself cry. She took but a minute, having much work to get done.

Sister Imperator sat back, wiped the tears from her eyes and picked up the pen. She continued to write with her one hand. She picked up her phone with the other, cradling the handset between her shoulder and her chin. She slammed her fingers against the keys, dialing the number she needed, and waited as it rang.

"It's me again." She whispered when someone answered.

"Get the bloodwork done too. I want all the answers." She said firmly.

"Do it now before you forget. Yes, you will forget. Do not argue. Do it now." She said as the person on the other end replied.

"I'm not having this conversation." She said. "No. You listen to me. Stop it!. Stop and listen to me. If you don't do this, you're going to die."

"No! I'm not lying. Just call the doctor. Good bye. No, good bye. I'm hanging up now."

She hung up on the other person and went right back to her paperwork.  
●♡•---------------•♡●

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will now return to regular 1st person POV.  
> Next chapter is on the way.


	32. The Day That Cut the Honeymoon Short - Pt. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up where the one before the last left off. The drama continues and things become difficult for Cardi and Papa. Something is definitely amiss in what was supposed to be a perfect trip into the city.
> 
>  
> 
> Mentions of blood but nothing too overwhelming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. The response to this story has overwhelmed me but I'm so deeply grateful.
> 
> Things are getting rather intense, aren't they? I promised drama and drama there will be.
> 
> Hope my last chapter served it's purpose. I debated for a while if I should include it or not.
> 
> Another few chapters will go up in this story, then I'm sharing a spinoff I've been sitting on for weeks. But this tale is far from over. More soon!

My heart was racing as the phone continued to ring and ring. I didn't know whether or not it was actually taking a long time or if my concept of time was askew due to the amount of stress I was under. I was growing impatient. The longer I waited, the longer I wasn't at Papa's side. The very fact that I could use the cell phone anywhere completely slipped my mind.

"C'mon Dante." I urged the constant ringing. "Please, just answer the damn phone." I whispered, starting to pace back and forth. I paced the length of the bedroom but soon became so frazzled I just paced the short distance of the bed, top to bottom.

I could hear Papa, gasping and groaning in pain from the bathroom. I walked back to him, pressing the phone harder to my ear as if that would make the older Emeritus answer the call faster. It rang once more before Dante's voicemail picked up.

"Fuck!" I shouted and flung the phone away. It clattered onto the floor.

I rushed to Papa's side, dropping onto my knees. I pulled him into my arms. He tried to reject my actions at first but soon he settled against me. His eyes were closed and his face was still covered in blood. His teeth were clenched tightly, chest heaving. My poor husband was in complete agony and there wasn't a single thing I could do to stop it.

"How badly does it hurt?" I asked, feeling so stupid once the question passed my lips. Papa only whined in reply. 

I held him to me, the backs of his shoulders leaning on my thighs, the rest of his body stretched out over the floor. I held him securely with one arm wrapped around his chest. I reached for the towel I'd grabbed with my other hand and started the process of wiping away the blood, mindful to avoid his very sore, very raw looking forehead. I cleared away the pools that settled within his eye sockets, making sure my touch was gentle. His eyes fluttered open by the time I was sweeping the cloth down his cheeks. I looked into his eyes. They were both fiery red. This was much different than the duel color they normally held while in his demonic form, with one deep red and the other a pale pink.

"Raffee." Papa whispered. He reached an arm up towards me and his bloodied claw touched my cheek.

"I'm right here, Alessandro." I whispered back. "I'm right here." It was difficult to see him like that, but it wasn't something I intended to run from. I knew that I'd have to help him clean up more but it could wait until the pain subsided.

His eyes closed and he groaned out, obviously still uncomfortabld and in quite a lot of pain. I set the towel down and put my hand over the back of his. I just left it there, not saying anything. I slowly ran my thumb, back and forth, over his wrist. It was a small thing but it seemed to help. He looked slightly less worried that I would run.

The horns that had grown from his head were quite large, an impressive size, and it was very clear why it had hurt so much when they poked through his skin, pushing outwards to reach their full potential. They were much larger in size than the horns of a ghoul, but also much smaller than the horns of other demons I'd read about or the few I'd come across in my life. If I had to estimate, they were over nine inches long and had a span of well over a foot. They grew outward a few inches before curling over once, like the bend in a corkscrew, and finished off straight out to either side of his head. They looked like an unusual cross between the horns of a bull and the horns of ram. Though covered in blood, I could tell that they were a deep brown color beneath the mess, and that they had grooves running around them. I'd imagine they would feel rough to the touch but didn't want to test that out, fearing it might hurt him further. They came to a point but were not incredibly sharp.

I was just as confused by their sudden appearance as I'm sure Papa was, but they were rather fascinating. I felt bad thinking about it, knowing what pain they had caused my dear husband.

"What did my brother have to say?" Papa whispered, voice hoarse and gravelly. He forced his eyes open to look at me. I was upside down from his perspective.

The solid red color of his eyes left me feeling a little unnerved but I tried to ignore that. This was still Papa, my Papa. He was still my dear husband, the man I loved more than anything. His outward appearance meant nothing to me. I'd meant it when I told him I loved him no matter his look.

"He didn't answer when I called." I replied. "I can try again."

"No. Don't go Raffaele." Papa said, reaching up and clinging to the arm around his chest. "Don't leave me here, all alone." He gazed up at me, terrified that I might abandon him over all of this. That was not the case, most definitely not the case.

"I won't." I assured him. "I'll stay right here. I promise you Alessandro. I'm not going anywhere."

Behind us, my phone started to ring.

"I have to get that." I said, surprised the phone hadn't broken when I flung it towards the tiles. "I'm letting go of you just to reach the phone. I'm not going to leave you Alessandro."

Papa nodded, the movement stiff and slow. I reached back, having to lean all the way to the side to just brush my fingers over the phone, in hopes to inch it closer to get a grab of it. It took a few tries but I was able to get it into my hands. I barely registered the name 'Dante Emeritus' flash across the screen before I hit the green button to answer it.

"Hello?" I said, setting the phone to speaker mode. My voice was shaking.

"Copia?" Dante replied. "You just called me?"

"I called." I said in a rush of breath. The leaning over had really winded me. "Um, well, there's an issue." I said and righted my position.

I was back to sitting up straight, back to having my free arm securely around Papa's chest.

"What kind of issue?" The older Emeritus said and he sounded concerned.

"It's Alessandro." I got out without a hitch. "Well uh. He, um, well he's just… he's just sprouted a pair of horns." I said, struggling to get the rest of my words out. "Big horns."

"He what?" Dante said, voice suddenly louder and he sounded shocked.

"I've got fucking horns you asshole!" Papa snapped. "Listen to him when he's talking."

The outburst took a lot out of Papa and he once more closed his eyes. I pet the back of his head very lightly, hoping to calm him down.

"That doesn't seem normal." Emeritus said.

"No. No it doesn't." I said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Papa muttered and winced.

"I thought he was Captain Asshole." I said.

"I'm who?" Dante said.

"Shut your mouth Raffaele." Papa groaned.

"I'm sorry, I just thought-" I muttered, confused.

"You thought wrong." Papa snapped.

"Alessandro. I'm sorry." I said.

"Both of you stop." Dante said, loud and clear. "Start over. What is going on?"

"Give me the phone." Papa said and grabbed it from my hand.

"It's on speaker." I explained but let him take it regardless.

"Dante, I'm in fucking agony." Papa said, holding the phone close to his mouth. "Not to mention completely blindsided by this happening." His voice was quiet and laced with pain.

"This hasn't happened before?" Emeritus asked.

"No." Papa cried. "Never."

"I don't know what to say Alessandro." Dante said and sounded like he too was at a loss.

"How do I stop the pain?" Papa asked. "We can deal with the how and why later but, for Lucifer's sake tell me how to stop this pain."

"There isn't much you can do, brother. You have to wait it out. I could tell you to try something like ibuprofen but the fact is you would need a much stronger pain reliever if you want real results." Emeritus explained. "Do you know if they're finished coming through?"

"No I don't fucking know!" Papa said.

"Stop yelling at me." Emeritus said firmly.

"Give him some leeway Dante, he's in pain and bleeding all over the place." I chimed in.

"I understand that he's in pain but I can't help if all he's doing is shouting." Was his reply. "And once they stop growing, stop the blood as it is unlikely to stop on its own."

"You have to help me." Papa said, a little softer and still strained.

"I will do what I can but I don't have an answer for you Alessandro." Emeritus said. "It's not uncommon for half demons to have horns but it's practically unheard of to suddenly grow them this late in life."

"You make me sound like I'm old." Papa said, hint of his usual demeanor in place. Only just a hint.

"You are old." Dante quipped.

"Yes, fine whatever." Papa said. "But I'm not that old."

"You're a hundred and seventy five Alessandro." I whispered.

"Shut up!" He said. "It's way younger than you, so shut up."

"Don't tell me to shut up." I snapped at him.

"Both of you shut up or I'm ending this call." Emeritus said quite seriously. Papa and I fell silent. "Good. Now let's not waste time arguing over ages right now. When did this happen?"

"It, oh fuck, it started ten minutes ago." Papa said.

"Since arriving at the honeymoon destination," I began, still diligent about keeping our local a secret, "Alessandro has been losing control of masking his true form." I felt that the information was vital to share.

"Yes, Raffaele is right but this was not part of my true form." Papa said. "I've never had horns."

"Well, you do now and it's probably not going to go away." Emeritus said. "What does Raffaele mean you can't mask the demon form?"

"I, fuck." Papa started then stopped.

"Up until this point, his eyes have been changing color, and once his claws became visible and another time his teeth." I explained when Papa couldn't.

"And this is all beyond your control?" Emeritus asked.

"No, I'm doing it to prove a point!" Papa snapped sarcastically. "Yes it's fucking out of my control."

"I told you to stop yelling." Emeritus said. "I will hang up."

"Please don't hang up. I can't help him on my own." I said.

"Well, then he better shut his damn mouth." Came the reply.

"I'll shut up." Papa said, wincing again. "I think, I think the horns stopped growing. I haven't felt them ripping apart my skin in the last five minutes."

"I know that you're in pain, but I need you to try and mask yourself right now Alessandro. You do not need to hold it if it hurts but I need you to tell me if you can." Emeritus said.

Papa whispered a few words but there was no change in his appearance. He tried again and it ended in the same result. I stopped him from trying a third time, seeing how exhausted he'd become.

"I can't." Papa whispered. "What the Hell does this mean?"

"It means we can't get on a plane home." I mumbled and it sounded quite rude. I hadn't meant to say it.

"I have mentioned to you that I have absolutely no idea." Emeritus said.

"Fucking waste." Papa snapped.

"Shut up little brother." Emeritus snapped back. "I think, can't be certain, but I think someone's possibly cursed you. Someone's managed to get a block on your masking spell."

"Someone what?" I asked.

"No, you're wrong Dante, stupidly wrong." Papa argued.

"Do you want my help and advice or not you little ungrateful snot?" Emeritus said.

"He wants your help." I answered for him.

"I need him to say it. He's being an insufferable shit." Emeritus replied.

"I want your help." Papa said, sounding remorseful about his erratic snapping. "I don't think you're right about being cursed but I need your help. I'll beg if I have to."

"That won't be necessary but shut your mouth and listen to me." Emeritus said. Papa stayed quiet. "Raffaele is right, you can't get on a plane home like this but I need you to keep trying to mask yourself. Take frequent breaks and call me back when you're successful. Get yourself cleaned up, the last thing you need is an infection. Clean up and keep trying to mask the demonic features. Once you can do that, you need to come home. I'll let Celso know to expect you sooner than anticipated. He will know what to do."

"Can he call us?" I asked. I thought speaking to him might help get the potential curse to stop blocking his ability to change his appearance.

Dante laughed, the sound deep. "Not likely Raffaele. He doesn't keep a telephone, prefers other methods of communication." He said.

"What? Does he send out homing pigeons?" Papa asked, the sarcasm back in place.

"Not often." Emeritus said and I could hear he was joking.

"What can I do to get Alessandro out of pain? Stronger pain medication is not an option at this time." I asked. If Dante was letting us go, I needed to know I could tend to Papa on my own.

"Alcohol." Was Emeritus's answer.

"To clean the wounds?" I said.

"No. Get him drunk enough to numb the pain." He replied.

"Right." I said and hoped there was enough booze in the mini bar to get the job done.

"You're a crock pot doctor Dante." Papa whispered.

"I am no doctor Alessandro. You asked me for advice and that's my advice." Emeritus said. "Drink until you pass out. You'll wake up in far less pain."

"And you really have no idea why this happened?" I asked.

"Not a clue." Emeritus said. "Now follow my advice and call me in an hour. I'll keep my phone with me."

"Thank you." I said. "We will call you later." I hit the red button to end the call and set the phone down at my side.

I looked down at Papa and started to pet over his cheek. He blinked slowly and stayed quiet and calm. I knew he was still in a great deal of pain but was certain the worst of it had passed.

"We should get you cleaned up." I whispered. "Do you think you can stand up?"

"Who the fuck would put a curse on me?" He said rather than answer my question. "Dante is wrong. No one would do that."

"I don't know." I said and continued to pet his cheek. "I think that it is a perfectly good explanation of why it's happening and I think that maybe Dante is right in thinking so."

"He can't be right." Papa whispered, shaking his head.

"Why? Because he's your brother?" I asked.

"No. Because this is completely ridiculous. What would anyone gain from doing this to me?" He replied. "What would someone get from this?"

"I haven't a clue Alessandro." I said. "There are sick people in this world, sick demons in Hell. You know I love you dearly and that many others love you too, but certainly there could be someone that wants to see you suffer."

Papa sat himself up; the motion much too fast it he grimaced in discomfort. He glared at me and I didn't like the look at all. It frightened me.

"You." He said.

"Me?" I squeaked. "Of course I don't want you to suffer."

"Maybe you think that my brother is right because it was you, Raffaele." Papa said, voice dark and accusatory. "You did this to me."

"Alessandro, no." I said, feeling my lower lip quiver. I couldn't believe he was thinking such a thing. I was hurt by his words. "This wasn't me. Not ever. I'd never do something to hurt you."

"You're lying." He said and an anger flashed across his face. "You did this and I never should have trusted you, knowing what you are."

I choked out a sob and the tears were instantaneous. I didn't register that Papa was up on his feet until he was towering over me. I looked up, gut wrenchingly terrified of what was going on. I was absolutely gutted he would entertain the idea this was my doing.

"I'm not lying. Stop this." I said, looking up at him. "Alessandro, please calm down. You don't mean this." I reached towards him but he stepped back, just out of my grasp. "I'd never hurt you Alessandro. You know that. I know you do. This, this isn't you." I sobbed.

"And maybe you aren't yourself either Raffaele." Papa said, tone dark and empty. "Maybe you got some sick thrill when you awakened your powers and this is what you've become."

"That's not true!" I shouted. I scrambled to my feet and met him eye to eye. "Take that back Alessandro. I'd never cause you this pain. I never want to cause anyone pain."

"You disgust me, filthy Pestilence." Papa hissed. "You're the reason our friends are unwell. You did this."

I felt nauseous, my darkest, most horrific nightmare was coming true. Papa was blaming me for things beyond either of our control. I didn't believe this was happening. It couldn't be happening. I was either passed out on the sofa, having another horrible dream or Papa had been possessed. This wasn't happening.

"Alessandro, please stop." I cried, suppressing my anger at his words. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You don't mean this."

"You are what's wrong." Papa growled. "It's all you. You cursed me! You cursed Sarah. It's your doing that put Alicia in the infirmary. You're wrong Raffaele, the world goes wrong because of you." He lashed out at me, claws coming dangerously close to my face.

"Stop this!" I shouted.

I was shocked when Papa actually stopped. His eyes went from intense to a dull hazy shade of red. His arm fell down to his side. I watched in horror as his knees buckled and he fell forward.

Despite everything, I reached out to grab him, stopping him from hitting the floor. His eyes rolled back in his head but remained open. The whites of his eyes were a solid black color, but the red had disappeared from view.

"Alessandro?" I said, trying to wake him up.

He felt heavy in my arms and I did the only thing I could think to do in that moment. I dragged his lifeless form from the bathroom and I dropped him onto the bed. He hadn't woken up, but his eyes eventually closed.

"Alessandro." I whispered, touching his chest. There was nothing. He was out cold.

I moved on autopilot, going through the motions of getting something to clean away the blood. He slept through it all but I was content with my work. I'd gently scrubbed away the mess and tucked him into the bed more comfortably. I applied an antibiotic cream I found in the room's first aid kit.

I was very worried about Papa but I let my fear and anger subside. I stood at his side for a while, watching and waiting for any change. I took the time to lean down and kiss him softly, right between the horns. Still, he didn't stir. My mind was a wreck. I didn't know what to do. Had I been thinking more clearly, I'd have called Dante back.

●♡•---------------•♡●

Two hours went by and Papa remained asleep on the bed. I took the time to clean the mess in the bathroom, deciding that was not something we should leave for housekeeping. When that was done, I got myself dressed in a pair of jeans and one of Papa's shirts.

I eventually called Dante, filled him in with what happened. I trusted the elder of the Emeritus brothers, so at the risk of upsetting Papa, I told Dante where we were staying. I was mindful enough to leave off the details of the villa way out in the hills, but I said we were in Florence and he told me that he was coming to us. I hadn't expected that of him but I appreciated it.

Another hour went by and I settled into the blue chair at the corner of the room. I was emotionally exhausted but I didn't let myself fall asleep. I hadn't moved from the chair, watching Papa sleep. I wondered when he would wake up. I hoped he woke up. I relied heavily upon the idea that he'd apologize for what he said. I had to constantly remind myself he hadn't meant those things he said about me. I had to remind myself, because if those words were truly felt by him, said consciously by him, well then it would be my complete undoing. I was nothing without my Alessandro.

"No. No, stop! Come back. Raffaele, come back." Papa mumbled in his sleep.

It was the first instance of anything from him since passing out in the bathroom. He hadn't even twitched or rolled over. He'd remained exactly as I'd laid him down, flat on his back and tucked under the covers.

I was up on my feet and walking to his side of the bed. I touched his face, pulling my hand away immediately. His skin was hot to the touch, more than I had expected him to be. He was quite literally burning up. My instincts told me to fetch a wet towel, get him cooled off, but my heart and mind kept me there at his side.

"Alessandro?" I whispered, voice shaking. "Alessandro, if you can hear me, I'm right here. I'm not leaving you."

Papa remained still but his face contorted in anguish. It was obvious to me he was still dreaming. I thought about if I should try harder to wake him up. The coward in me let him sleep through it. I was afraid of what he might say if I woke him. 

"You can't leave me!" He cried in his sleep.

I decided then that I had to wake him. "Alessandro, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." I said.

"Raffaele!" He shouted and sat up in bed. He was panting, gasping for air. His body was coated in a sheen of sweat and his eyes were wide open. He didn't acknowledge me, standing at his side.

"He left me." Papa whispered to no one in particular.

I assumed the he was me. "I'm right here." I whispered.

Papa's head whipped to the side and he reached out, pulling me down against him. His left horn clipped me in the cheekbone. It hurt but I didn't stop him from holding me close. The heat radiating from his body was uncomfortable but I let him hold on.

"Raffaele, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He cried and I wrapped my arms around him, returning the hug. "I don't know why I said those things to you."

"Shh, calm down, my love." I whispered, leaning my face against his neck. "I know you didn't mean it." I said, a little white lie to help ease his mind. I had hoped he didn't mean it, but I had a fear that he had.

"I thought you were leaving me Raffaele." Papa whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm here. I have you Alessandro. This is all going to be okay." I said. I didn't know that, but I said it for both our benefits.

We held onto one another, Papa sitting up in bed and I was knelt at his side, leaning over him at an awkward angle. I ignored the heat of his skin, unwilling to let him go. It was Papa that pushed me away, looking up into my eyes.

"Is this a dream?" He whispered and reached up, tracing his claws over the small abrasion on my cheek. He seemed confused by it and I wondered if he knew it was him who left it there. "You were going to leave me. Please, don't leave me."

"I don't know what this is Alessandro." I whispered, putting my hand over his. I closed my fingers around his wrist and held tight as I lowered both from my face. "I'm not sure of anything anymore. I can tell you though, that you're awake now. You said some really hurtful things, but I refuse to believe you meant them."

"I hurt you." He whispered, frowning. "It was not a nightmare?"

"I think it's a combination of both." I whispered. "You said things, but you've been out cold for over three hours."

"Did you tell me you were leaving me?" He asked quietly.

I shook my head. "I haven't said that Alessandro. I'm not going to." I said, shifting to sit myself next to him. "How's the pain?" I asked.

"Tolerable." He replied. "But it hurts me here." He whispered, letting go of me to clutch his chest. "I feel… I feel like I'm conflicted Raffaele."

"What is going on inside your head?" I asked. I didn't know if he knew.

"I don't know." He whispered. "I remember feeling like I was meant to upset you. I remember successfully doing it."

"You did." I replied, truthfully.

"I don't want to upset you. I should not have these feelings." He whispered.

"I know you don't want to, but you did." I said, cupping his cheek. "You upset me a great deal Alessandro, but I know you didn't want to."

"I want to go home." He whispered. "Please, please Raffaele. Can we go home?"

"We can go, but not yet." I answered. "Dante is coming here."

"What?" Papa asked, too drowsy, too upset to be angry with me. "You told him where we are?"

"I told him Florence. I gave him the name of the hotel." I explained.

"You didn't mention the house?" He whispered.

"I didn't mention the house." I said. "Can I ask you to try something for me Alessandro?"

Papa nodded.

"Let me see your human form." I said quietly.

"You do not wish to see me like this?" He said, sounding dejected.

"I want to see if you can change. I've told you time and time again I don't care that you're part demon. I don't mind any form you choose to take. I'm just asking you to try." I replied. "Your brother told you to try. Now I'm telling you to try again."

Papa closed his eyes and mumbled the spell under his breath. His appearance didn't change.

"I can't." He whispered, voice cracking.

I took hold of his hands, wrapping mine around his clawed fingers. I looked at him, but his eyes remained closed.

"Take a deep breath and try again." I said, giving his fingers a little squeeze.

Papa whispered the spell once more but got the same result. There was no change in his appearance. He remained fully in his demonic form. He opened his eyes and they were wet with tears.

"What if I'm stuck looking like this?" He whispered, licking over his lips. "I don't want to look like this."

I frowned, knowing how much it all upset him.

"I don't think you will be stuck." I said. "It might take some time, but we will figure it out."

"Do you think I'm hideous?" Papa asked.

"No." I answered. "Not at all, Alessandro." It was definitely something that was out of the norm but I was already getting used to seeing him that way. It would be difficult for him to go out into public, but it was not a look I hated on him.

"It's not ideal, I understand that, but if you want my honest opinion, I kind of like them." I said and gently touched one of the large horns. I traced along the whole thing once I had determined that touching it caused him no pain.

"You like them?" Papa whispered in disbelief.

"I hate that they caused you so much pain, but the look suits you, my love." I said and pulled my hand away from the horn and cupped his cheeks in both my hands. "Any and all looks suit you Alessandro."

"Not all." He whispered. I tilted my head, questioning his words. "I look stupid in hats."

A big smile crossed my face, so thankful he still had his sense of humor. A lot had been going on so it was the little things that gave me continued hope.

"May I lay with you?" I whispered.

"Please." He whispered back.

I climbed over him and settled down on the mattress. Papa stretched out, then he laid down, curling himself around me. For a moment there were no words.

"May I ask you why you left me in the sitting room this morning?" I asked. I didn't want to start anything, but curiosity got the best of me.

"You may." He whispered, stroking up and down my back. He lightly scratched over me and it felt nice.

"Will you answer?" I said, pressing my face into his chest.

"I felt something inside me, urging me to push you away." He replied. "It's like I knew I was going to hurt you. I didn't want that."

"And the horns? Did you know when you ran off that they were coming?" I said, feeling myself overwhelmed with a drowsy feeling.

"No." He said and I felt him kiss the top of my head. "They seemed to come out of nowhere."

I do not remember if anything else came of that quiet conversation. I felt my eyes close and everything went black. I slept soundly and dreamless in his warm embrace.  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	33. A Stranger in the Lobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cardi and Papa wake up from a long nap and are overwhelmed with desire for one another. A combination of true feelings and an unknown drive bring them together in the most primal manner.
> 
> An unwelcome interruption followed with some unpleasant news rounds out the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry this is later than I intended to share. The excessive Satanen in this chapter slowed me down a bunch.
> 
> Also, a bit of a cliffhanger.
> 
> Thanks for reading and for the kind words. The time you all take to follow this story means so much to me. 🖤
> 
> More soon. Have a great weekend!

The mid morning faded into the very late evening as Papa and I slept, unaware of the passing time. We remained wrapped up in each other's arms. My sleep was dreamless and I wasn't entirely aware how long I was out until I woke up. I knew it was late, the sun had already gone from the sky. I carefully disentangled myself from Papa's embrace, wishing to let him continue to sleep. It surprised me to find he was awake already. The clock over his shoulder told me it was well after eleven. We'd slept more than twelve hours.

Papa was still presenting his demonic traits. The skin around the base of his horns was still very raw and tender looking, but there were clear signs that he'd already begun to heal. It had finally stopped bleeding completely. The color of his eyes was back to normal for his natural look, one red and one pink, the solid black with fiery red irises had gone away; I was thankful as it had been terrifying. His features were still slightly elongated, his skin the palest of whites with the startling contrast of his jet black hair. His teeth remained fanged and his fingers capped with his metallic like claws. He looked as I was used to seeing him- only with the added horns. Even the lightness and twinkling in his gaze had returned. The way he was looking at me set a dozen butterflies loose in my belly.

He was laying on his side, facing me. He had his head propped up on his arm, which he bent at the elbow. He was watching me with a gaze so full of adoration. He didn't stop staring when he realized I was awake. A nervous kind of smile crossed his lips. It was like he wasn't sure of himself, after all the things he said to me that morning.

I smiled back. "How long have you been up?" I whispered, reaching to rub the sleep from my eyes. I felt rested enough but I was still a bit groggy. It was the typical way one felt after a nap that took an unexpected, extended length of time.

"An hour." He replied. "Awake an hour, I should say. I haven't actually gotten up. I've been here, watching you."

"This whole time?" I asked.

"Yes." He whispered. "You look so beautiful when you sleep Raffaele."

"Are you implying I'm not beautiful all the time?" I said with a little grin. I was only teasing him.

"Not at all my darling." He said with a grin of his own. It didn't last too long, as a frown crossed his lips. "I'm so sorry for everything, Raffaele. I'm sorry this trip has turned to all this shittiness."

"Shh." I said, reaching out to put my fingers over his lips, silencing him. I had wanted an apology, but hearing one just felt wrong. He hadn't intended any of it. He shouldn't have needed to apologize and I was wrong in thinking he should.

"Please, you don't need to apologize Alessandro. This isn't your doing; none of this is your fault. You have nothing to be sorry about." I said.

Papa puckered his lips and kissed my finger tips. "I still feel terrible about everything I've put you through. Even if my mind hasn't been my own." He said and took hold of my arm. He pressed a kiss to my palm, then another to my wrist. "I am so afraid that you're going to leave me. So very afraid. Please, I want to make it up to you."

"There is nothing to make up for. I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen." I said. "I won't leave you." I promised. I sighed when he touched my chest softly.

I shut my mouth, not continuing on with my next thought. I let my body go lax, allowing Papa to gently roll me onto my back. I put my arms up and around his neck as he settled himself over me. His hips pressed down against mine. His body was hot, but not uncomfortably so. I gazed up at him as he stared down at me. We said nothing to one another; we didn't have to. An understanding of sorts was exchanged without words.

He licked his lips and my eyes were drawn to the movement. The deep pink color of his tongue, gliding across his full lower lip sent a shiver down my spine. I felt his hand come up to rest under my chin, angling my head up to meet his eyes again. I licked over my own lips, leaning up just enough to bring our mouths together. A tiny brush of my lips over his was enough to spark more. We kissed deeply, driven on pure instinct. I groaned, the sound low in the back of my throat.

Papa hummed into my mouth, ever so slightly rolling his hips down into mine. I whimpered quietly and tightened my arms around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer. I spread my legs apart, allowing for him to slide down between them, bringing us even closer together. It was truly remarkable how we seemed to fit so perfectly together.

I thought it might be difficult to kiss him like that, not knowing if the horns would cause a kind of interference. They didn't and it wasn't. We kissed for a long time, taking little breaks to catch our breath but went right back into it. Hands roamed over bodies, touching bits of skin and pulling halfheartedly at cloth. My leg curled around his, gaining me the leverage I needed to flip us around. I sat up tall, taking a deep breath in, as his back hit the mattress.

"zxabawafA" I said, stroking two fingers along the side of his face. I curled those fingers under his chin and held onto him, tilting his head back. I leaned back down and moved my lips over his.

"zxabawafa zeavasafaoafasA" I whispered softly, and our lips lightly brushed.

Immediately after, I kissed him hard, biting at his tongue and bottom lip. It was rough but short lived. I sat back and pulled my shirt off, flinging it somewhere behind me.

"zlafarA zlavapasara zeavasafaoafasA" Papa whispered, reaching up and placing his hand over the center of my chest. He bent his fingers, claws pressing through the hair at the middle and digging into my skin.

I hissed in pain but didn't ask him to stop. Instead, I rolled my hips down quite forcefully and he groaned out loud. I could feel he was hard and I knew I was going to be sooner rather than later. I reached for both his arms, grabbing him by the wrists. I dragged his arms up, pinning them over his head.

Papa's eyes flashed brightly. An intense smile crossed his lips and I pushed his hands further into the mattress. I held his gaze, biting my own lip as I thrusted against him again. It was like something inside us took over, the need for one another was increasing by the second. He rolled his hips up, grinding against me and I let out this pathetic little whine.

I leaned over and slammed my lips into his again. We were practically growling and biting at one another, much too intense to call it kissing. We fed off the energy the other gave off. It was wildly arousing. Two men that knew exactly what we wanted, no needed, from the other- yet we were two men possessed. Papa tore his lips from mine and started to lick and kiss down my neck. He latched onto the skin at the base of my throat, sucking hard. My body shuddered and I let go of his wrists.

He jumped on the opportunity to flip us around once more, pinning me down to the bed with his hips. His fingers wrapped around the wrist of my right arm and he held it down at my side. His other hand moved down the side of my body, gently scratching me from armpit to hip. After a slow roll of his hips into mine, he pulled back and cupped his hand over my steadily growing bulge. He palmed me through my pants. It made me shudder and moan softly.

I lifted the hand not being pinned and I closed my fingers around one of his horns. I pulled him down, kissing him hungrily and he moaned into my mouth. I pushed my hand back, sliding the fingers back through his silk like hair and took a fistful, pulling it tight. Papa growled and bit down on my tongue, nicking the tip with his fangs. I tasted copper but it didn't stop me from kissing him more deeply and bucking my hips up off the bed. The act making us both shudder from head to toe. He broke the kiss and slowly dragged his lips across my forehead.

"zeajaqafa ziasavapadacaqa zpara zcafasafa ZUAFARAQABAYAFAWAHAFA zyaparaqa zzaffuara zpara zcafasafA zxala zyaparaqa zeavasa zlavapA. zlavapasa zyaparaqa zeavasa zxafA zba zyabaoafa zeavasa zlavapA." Papa whispered, into my hairline. He sat up and looked down at me, the same intensity in his eyes I saw earlier. "zba zyavaoafa zlavapa zxala zxabarrbawada zuabafahafA."

I put my hand up on his chest, pressing my thumb against a nipple, pushing against it before pinching it between my index finger and thumb. It made Papa shiver and his head lolled back. He started to whimper as I continued to tease him. He palmed over my erection and I bucked into his hand.

He let go of my other arm and I brought that to his chest as well. I smoothed my palms over his skin, tickling over his sides and stilled my hands at his hips. I gasped out, not expecting him to yank my fly open and begin to touch my leaking cock directly. My eyes slid closed and my body arched into his touch.

"zlafarA" I moaned, rocking my hips into his fist, like a desperate man starved for the attention. In the moment it felt as if I hadn't been touched in years. I needed more.

"zlavapasa zuafasaxabarrbavawA" Papa whispered, slowing his strokes until he stopped. He let go of my cock and I groaned in disappointment.

"zlafarA zlavapa zcajaoafa zbaqa zxala zyavaoafA zjayanajalara zlavapa zcajaoafa zbaqa" I whispered.

"znafa zeapahaza zeavasa zqacafa zxajaraqafasA znafa zeapahaza zeavasa zvawaea zjawavaqacafasA zlavapasa zxala zcafajasaqa zxala zhavapawaqafasauajasaqA" My tone was needy.

My hands wound up at the edge of his pajama pants before I'd made the conscious decision to move them there. I toyed with the waistband, running my thumbs along the skin of his lower belly as my other fingers dipped beneath the fabric. His eyes fluttered and he was breathing in shallow gasps. Papa seemed to fall apart, with the simple touch of my hands.

"zba zjaxa zgasajanawa zqava zlavapA zlavapa zjasafa zxabawafa zjawaga zba zjaxa zlavapasarA" I whispered and tugged his pants down. It freed his swollen, leaking cock and together we moaned. The pants only cleared his ass, as it was impossible to remove them completely in the position we were in.

"znafa zjasafa zcabara zeabasaraqa zjawaga zcabara zrafahavawagA zqavadafaqacafasa znafa zfamapagafa zuavanafasA zqavadafaqacafasa znafa zxaparaqa zjawaranafasa zcabara zhajayy" I said, looking into his eyes.

I traced my index and middle fingers up the underside of his cock, base to head. I swiped both fingers through his pre-release, then bringing them up to my lips. I licked the salty liquid from my fingertips and moaned at his taste. The flavor uniquely Papa and one I never tired of on my tongue. His eyes fixed on my mouth and he looked into my eyes as I swiped the digits back through, teasing the tip of his cock with little circular motions. Papa moaned. He actually snarled when I pulled my hand away, to lick them clean once more.

"zqacafa zvaqacafasara znabayy zhavaxafa znacafaqacafasa zvasa zwavaqa znafa zraffza zqacafaxA" Papa said, eyes fixed on the motion of my tongue, swirling around my two fingers as I swallowed down what I'd taken from him.

"zlafara zbawa zqabaxafa" I replied, leaning up just a bit. Papa's body shifted back slightly and I brought my lips to his chest. "zqacafa zvaqacafasara zqacafals ziafajasa zqacafa zxajasaza ziapaqa zhajawa zwavaqa zhavaxauajasafa zqava zlavapA" I murmured over his heart and I pressed a kiss to his heated skin. "zbaqa zbara zlavapa zba zhajawaqA zbaqa zbara zlavapa zba zwaffgA"

I felt his arms close around my back, hugging me close and tight. I felt his face buried in my hair; I could hear him take a deep breath as he took a good sniff. If it were anyone else, I'd probably find that weird, but it was him, my Papa.

"zlavapa zsaffza zvaea zyaparaqA" He whispered, sitting back. He cupped my cheeks, holding my head in his hands. He looked right into my eyes.

"zeapahaza zxafa znacabaqafa zsabagafasA ziasabawada zxafa zqava zvasadajaraxa zeavasa ZRAJAQAJAWA zcabara zeabasaraqa zqanava zracajayy ziafa zjara zvawafa zqavawabadacaqA"

"znafa zracajayy zhapaxa zjara zvawafa zsafaga zsabagafasa zbawa zqacafa zwajaxafa zvaea zqacafa zbawaeasawajaya zxajaraqafasA" I replied, turning my head and kissing his palm.

I took the middle finger of his left hand in between my lips. I sucked on the digit, gliding my tongue up, down and around the claw. I hummed quietly and licked the pad of his finger. Papa moaned, the sound loud and so obviously full of pleasure. His other hand dropped down off my cheek and settled between us. He wrapped his fingers around my cock, holding it in his hand. He squeezed and I groaned.

I pulled my head back, letting his finger slide from my mouth. I looked at him with heavy lidded eyes. Papa started to stroke me again, faster than before and with much desired pressure. The simple act of jerking me off felt exquisite. His skill at a task that could be easily brushed off as mundane, left me feeling it was anything but. My heart began to pump faster, my breath came in ragged clips, my skin began to sweat. I was flying high. I wanted nothing more in the world, in that moment, than to bury myself deep inside him, until we crashed over the edge together. It was going to happen.

"Get on your knees!" I said loud and firm. Papa stayed right where he was, thumbing the tip of my cock.

The shrill ring of the antique telephone rang through the bedroom. It snapped the pair of us from whatever it was that held such desperation over our actions. I was disappointed, to say the least, but my question of whether or not it was a functional telephone had been answered. We stared at one another, neither of us making the move towards the phone. It rang and rang and rang.

"Answer it." I said in a rush. I was still trying to catch my breath from the recent activities. It had been intense and I was too worked up to move just yet.

"I'm not going to answer it." Papa said. I don't know who it is." His own breath a little ragged.

"It's probably the front desk, maybe your brother is here already." I said, giving him a light shove. It seemed much too soon for Dante to have arrived but I couldn't think of any other reason the phone would be ringing, much less that late at night.

"Fine." Papa huffed and climbed off of me.

He crawled to the end of the bed and put his feet on the floor. The phone stopped ringing by the time he got there. Still he picked up the receiver and lifted it to his ear and mouth. He turned to me as he hung up.

"No one there." He said and climbed back into bed with me. He was about a foot away, on his hands and knees. "Shall we continue?" He whispered.

I licked over my lips slowly and I knew that I wanted to keep going. The need for him was much too strong to deny. Before I could even answer, his cell phone started going off from its place on the night table.

"Telephone call from Captain Asshole."

I was closer so I rolled over to answer it. I picked up the phone and hit the button to answer. "Dante?" I asked, though I was certain it was him.

"Copia?" The older Emeritus said. "Do not tell me you're answering his phone because he's tied up again." He deadpanned.

"No. No, Alessandro is right here. I was just closer to the phone." I said.

"I'm in the lobby. Can you come let me up? They won't let me up by myself. I'm down here until one of you comes down. I'm assuming it will be you, as Alessandro's in no position to do it himself."

"No, he isn't." I said, agreeing. It would be a terrible idea to send Papa down there in his fully presented demonic form. "I, uh, I'll be right down." I said. I myself was in quite a state and needed a moment to get myself calmed down and redressed.

"Alright. See you soon." Emeritus said and ended the call.

I set the phone back down on the night table top and flopped myself onto my back. "Fuck." I mumbled. I did not want to go.

"He's here already?" Papa asked and crawled towards me. "I wonder how he managed to do it so quickly." I felt him rest his hand over my thigh.

"I don't know." I sighed. "I have to get fully dressed again."

"You should." Papa whispered and put his hand against my belly. "I'm rather fond of this wrecked look you have but I don't believe the hotel staff would appreciate it. Besides, it's best my brother not see you naked."

"What would your brother care?" I asked flippantly. "It's not like he'd find himself attracted." A nervous laughter slipped out my mouth.

"You do not know my brother well then." Papa said, seemingly jealous of the thought of his brother checking me out, taking an interest.

"Really?" I said, quite surprised by that bit of information. It's not that I'd seriously entertain the idea of ever being with the second Emeritus as I was with the third but I couldn't help but feel smug knowing that I could get with him if things were different. That man exuded sex and for the longest time I'd assumed he stuck strictly to the female persuasion.

"No. Just no." Papa said. "Stop thinking things Raffaele."

"I'm not thinking anything." I lied, with a little sheepish smile. "Anyways, I don't see why they won't just send him up." I mumbled and tried to think just how I was going to get myself dressed in the condition I was in.

"You need the key to come up in the elevator." Papa explained. "We have both."

I pushed myself up into a seated position. I groaned in discomfort. Papa had done a number on my side with his claws. I was sore and bleeding just a little from the scratches.

"They have other keys." I muttered and climbed onto my feet.

"Which they're not about to give to a random man that shows up close to midnight." Papa said. "Now close up your fly and put a shirt on."

"Don't rush me Alessandro." I said. I was achy and my motions were slow.

"I swear to Satan if he is cranky because you made him wait, I'll be furious." He said and finally got up from the bed as well.

"You'll get over it." I said and tried to get my fly zipped up. It was ridiculously uncomfortable as I was still hard. "Get me something to wipe this up." I motioned to the scratches along my body.

"Don't boss me around." Papa snapped, but still crossed the room to go fetch a washcloth from the bathroom. "You cleaned up in here?" He called from the other room.

"Well it wasn't going to clean itself." I replied and shuffled over to the place I flung the shirt I'd been wearing. I let a wheezing groan slide past my lips as I bent down to pick it up.

Papa returned with a wet cloth and he came up behind me. I felt his hands settle on my hips and he helped me straighten back up. I turned to face him and saw he had an inquisitive look in his eyes.

"Did I hurt you badly?" He whispered.

I shook my head no. "It's sore. I'll be fine." I assured him and took a step back. I raised my arm to show what he'd done to the skin between my arm and hip. "You've left worse." I whispered, hoping to encourage that frown right off his lips.

"I have." He agreed and went about cleaning me up. His touch was soft and slow, wiping away the mostly dried blood. The washcloth was cool and it felt nice against my scraped and bruised skin. "I will try and be more careful next time." He said and looked me in the eyes.

I pulled him to me, slinging my arm around his neck. "I really wish you wouldn't." I murmured before kissing him. I sighed into his mouth when I felt his arms circle my hips. The kiss was short, despite my desire to keep it going. If I wanted any chance to let myself cool down before heading to the lobby, I had to push myself away from him. It was difficult. He was like a drug and I was the unapologetic addict. Still, I pushed him away. Already I was missing the contact.

"Get yourself cleaned up. I'm going to get Dante now. Grab some wine from the refrigerator, I'm sure he'll want a drink." I said, turning myself away from him.

I shut my eyes. I tried my hardest to think of unsexy things, but my brain kept forcing me to think of him. With a strong effort on my part, I made myself think of something so vile there was no way I'd maintain the erection I was sporting. I gagged as the image of Imperator and Nihil in bed together flashed in my mind. It worked. The mood was shot down immediately.

I stepped closer to the dresser and slipped the shirt from my hand over my head. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. The shirt had fit me nicely but was a little snug around the middle; I had taken it from Papa's pile of clothes after all. My cheeks were still flushed. Bites and hickeys were visible over the collar. I looked a hot mess. I shook my head, there wasn't time to cover anything up.

"I'll be dressed and waiting on the sofa with wine Raffaele." Papa said and smiled at me through the mirror.

I watched him head back to the bathroom, disappearing through the door before I turned to leave. I forced myself to head downstairs. It wasn't until I was two floors down in the elevator that I thought to smooth out my frazzled hair. I only hoped I didn't look too disheveled.

●♡•---------------•♡●

I arrived down in the lobby. In total, fifteen minutes had passed since the end of the phone call from the older Emeritus brother. I worried that I looked the wrong part, concerned of what people might think of me coming down to fetch a strange man from the lobby at that hour. I stepped from the elevator and closed my eyes, shaking my head in disbelief. I'd come all the way down and forgotten to put on shoes. My anxiety perked up but I shoved it right back down inside me.

I walked slowly passed the check in desk, walking as if nothing were amiss. I hadn't felt like nothing was amiss but I faked the outward attitude quite well.

I didn't see Emeritus at first but soon I recognized him from behind. He was sitting in an old leather chair, right beside the hotel bar. I could see a glass clutched in his hand. The area wasn't too crowded but there were others around. My brain promptly reminded me how bad I must have looked. I quickened my pace and came around the side of the chair.

"Hello Dante." I said, voice coming out a little nervously. I hadn't a clue why I was nervous. It was true back in the day, I'd been rather intimidated by the man but the more I got to know him, that intimidation had fizzled out. "Sorry I didn't get down here sooner." I whispered. "Hope you didn't mind the wait."

"Ah, Raffaele." Emeritus said somewhat cheerfully and stood himself up. "I found the bar so I have not minded the wait." He pulled me into a tight hug and as I wrapped my arms around him, I noticed a cloaked figure sitting in the next chair over.

I couldn't see the face beneath the hood. My heart began to race. I did not know who this other person was, nor if I needed to be wary. Of course my nerves got the better of me, as it was quite frequent that a figure in dark robes had shown up in my nightmares. I stepped back from hugging my brother in-law.

"Did you make sure my brother is decent before we head upstairs?" Emeritus said, a teasing lilt in his tone. "Lucifer knows I'm done with seeing the things I used to walk in on him doing."

"I told him to get dressed." I blurted out, not thinking as I watched in horror as the cloaked figure rose to their feet. My admission gave a very strong hint at what Papa and I had been up too, if the state of my hair and large bite on my throat hadn't already given that away.

"Telling him and actually making sure he listened are two very different things Raffaele." Emeritus said, but he was laughing.

I heard his words but he sounded far away. All I could really hear was the heavy thump of my own pulse in my ears. My gaze was locked on the body stepping closer to us. It's movements were slow and I still couldn't make out their face under the wide hood. The figure was shorter than it appeared in my dreams. I wondered if Emeritus knew it was there or if I was losing my damned mind.

"Have you met Celso before?" Emeritus asked, hand coming down and clapping against my back. His sudden contact and his words pulled me out of my horrified daze. His other arm, ended with his drink in hand, motioned to the dark figure.

I finally realized that my fears had been unfounded. I could see the shape of a much older looking man beneath the hood. A serious but friendly looking face, with a pair of mismatched eyes and bald head with rather large ears.

"No." I squeaked. "I haven't." I felt embarrassed by my own existence in that moment.

"Well Celso, this is Raffaele Copia. He's the head Cardinal back at my father's church. He also married Alessandro, Satan bless his soul." Emeritus said. "Raffaele, this is Celso Emeritus and I'm sure you know exactly who he is."

I extended my hand out to shake and smiled the best I could through the onset of anxious feelings flooding my mind. "An honor to meet you." I said.

A small, boney and wrinkled hand extended from the dark robes. Celso pushed back the hood and I could see a smile on his narrow lips. Our hands clasped and a firm shake was exchanged.

"The honor is mine, Cardinal." The former Papa said. "I have learned much about you. What blessed news to hear you've stolen the heart of our family's youngest. That you've tamed the most wild of our line."

My anxieties calmed at the tone of the other Emeritus's voice. He just had an air about him that left me in awe. I partially hated myself for fearing him just moments earlier. I smiled, a real genuine grin.

"Shall I bring you two upstairs?" I asked. "I'm sure the rush to get here must have tired you both."

"I'd like another drink first." The Second Emeritus said as he washed back the booze in his highball glass.

"We have wine upstairs." I said.

"Wine would be lovely." The first of the Emeritus leaders said. "Is it red? I only drink red."

"I'm getting another bourbon." Dante said and drifted away to the bar.

"Yes. It's, eh, red. The wine, I mean. Red wine." I said and stood there feeling like an awkward idiot. "That's all Alessandro likes to drink as well." I added, trying to be less weird and more conversational.

I looked at the Emeritus cousin, he seemed off in his own little world.

"So, eh, how did you two get here so quickly?" I asked, starting to rock back and forth on my feet. It was a nervous habit I hadn't done in quite a while.

"A plane." Celso replied. "Dante insisted we get here as soon as possible so he booked us a private flight."

"I see." I said with a nod. It didn't surprise me in the least that Dante threw his money around much like Alessandro did. "I, um, I appreciate that you have come here. I was, eh, I was not expecting to see you so soon. Dante, yes, but seeing you here is, well it's a shock."

"If things have begun to escalate as quickly as I've been told, Cardinal, well then I could not have delayed my meeting with you two any longer." Celso said. "I do not like the things I have been hearing and I am quite interested in getting to the bottom of it."

Dante returned and with two drinks in his hand, he pointed towards the elevator. "Ready." He said and he looked it.

The three of us walked over to the elevator, crossing the lobby to get there.

"Why in the name of Hell are you barefoot?" Dante asked me and I sighed, hoping that no one would have noticed.

"I forgot to put shoes on." I answered truthfully.

"You're quite absent minded for an intelligent man Raffaele." Dante said and I wondered if he wasn't already drunk. Lucifer knows what he might have drank on the flight over.

"Do not pick on the man Dante." Celso said and I smiled at him, thankful he was sticking up for me. He was such a nice man.

The ride up to the fourth floor was one taken in total silence. The doors opened and the immediate sound to hit my ears was Papa shouting through the walls. I rushed to the suite door and struggled with the key. I got the door open and hurried inside. The two Emerituses on my heels.

"Alessandro! What's wrong?" I asked in a panic.

Papa was standing on the far side of the couch. He was dressed and had the wine set up, just as he'd promised to do. He looked right at me and he looked distraught. In his hand was his cellphone. It clattered to the floor as he started to shake.

"What happened?" I asked, fearing the worst. My mind went straight to Alicia. I thought, for sure, that he'd just been called and told of her passing.

"There's been an incident at the church." Papa said and his voice was hoarse, like it was difficult for him to speak. "I-" He stopped, shaking his head.

"What kind of incident?" Dante asked. His tone was loud and forceful. I didn't know if it was the drink or not that made him speak in that way.

Papa just stood there and burst into tears. I rushed to his side. I grabbed him by the arms, holding him tightly.

"What happened at the church Alessandro?" I asked. I tried for calm. I wasn't calm.

"Burned." He croaked.

"The whole church?" I gasped.

"What the fuck happened?" Dante asked.

"The gardens. It started in the gardens." Papa said.

I looked into his eyes. I was scared by what I saw. He was just blank.

"Did it spread?" Celso asked, stepping closer to where Papa and I were standing.

"The dormitories." Papa whispered. "It burned through the dormitories."

"Is anyone hurt?" I asked, feeling ill.

"No." Papa said. "Everyone got out."

"Thank Satan." Celso said aloud and we all thought it.

"How did it start?" Dante asked, sitting himself down on the couch.

Papa didn't answer.

"Hey." I whispered, trying to get his attention. "Alessandro, please look at me."

Papa's eyes closed and he shook his head.

"Alessandro, please answer the question." Celso urged but still sounded so calm about it.

"Who was on the phone?" I asked him.

"Elana." Papa whispered and opened his eyes. He looked at me before letting his eyes move to his brother, then cousin.

"Does Elana know how it started?" I asked.

"Yes." Papa said and was looking at me again.

"Tell us." Dante demanded.

"Alessandro, please tell us." I whispered.

"It was Sarah." Papa whispered and it looked like his heart shattered. "Sarah started the fire."  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	34. The Search is Underway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter looks further into what went on with the fire at the church. More questions were posed than answered.
> 
> Other questions, the larger picture questions are answered. The known existence of one becomes the known existence of two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was split into two and I'll get the second part up ASAP.
> 
> I will be going away for a few days, a little trip across the country with my sister. I'd like to get the next chapter up before I leave on Sunday night but then there will be a few days in which I set the story aside.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and commenting. I'm so glad people enjoy this as much as I do. You're all the best. 🖤🖤🖤

The initial shock of the news about the fire back at the church and how it was set by Sarah left the four of us unsettled. We were rightfully upset. It was mostly disheartening but there was also a great deal of tension and anger, even if it wasn't directly aimed at Sarah. It was not the kind of news anyone would want to hear, but knowing it was someone we loved and trusted made it feel that much worse. I knew there was no use to shout about it or cry about it, so keeping a level head I thought it best to sit down and let the awful news sink in before we started to discuss what had actually happened.

I wondered how much Papa knew about the incident but I didn't want to force the information out of him. Did he know why she did it? Was Elana there when the fire was set? Had Sarah been acting out of her own free will or was something amiss in her mind? I'd hoped for the latter. I didn't want to ask Papa all my questions at once. I'd give him time, give the lot of us time, to sort out our emotions and our thoughts.

After a great deal of coaxing, I got Papa settled on the sofa, one cushion over from his brother. I knelt down on the floor in front of him. I stayed there, holding his hands loosely in my own. I was brushing my thumbs in wide circles over the backs of his hands. My goal was to calm him down and it seemed to be working. I hoped it lasted; his temper had been short in recent days. His eyes were closed and his crying had stopped. He was breathing slowly, the sound soft and even. Seeing him calm made me feel calm, but I was still a storm of worry inside.

Dante was sitting beside us, quietly sipping his drink. He looked worried and I understood why. I felt much like he looked in the moment, and like him I was able to stay calm. He had an expression like he couldn't believe something like this would just happen and I think we all, at least Papa and I, were in full agreement. This behavior was not like Sarah at all.

Celso was up on his feet, silently making his way around the room. It was as if he were a potential robber, casing the joint. He paid very close attention to everything he walked past. I watched him touch random objects, run his fingers along the walls. He was muttering and nodding to himself. I didn't know exactly what he was doing but I didn't think to ask, as my attention was fully on Papa once more.

"Alessandro." I said quietly and squeezed his hands gently. He looked down at me but still appeared dazed. "If you think you're ready to talk, we're ready to listen."

Papa nodded slowly and looked over at his brother. He turned further to watch his cousin come around to join us. Celso stood beside the arm of the couch, next to Dante. In his hands was a glass of wine, unsipped since being poured.

"Why would Sarah do this?" Papa whispered, turning his attention back to me. "Sarah is not like this. I can't explain what the Hell has happened. Maybe- maybe Elana is mistaken."

I shook my head. I hadn't the slightest idea what truly happened that night at the church. I too, believed that Sarah was incapable of causing such harm to the church and the people of our community. Yet, I didn't think Elana would make such a mistake in identifying the culprit either. She wouldn't dare blame Sarah, if it hadn't been Sarah who caused the fire.

"Perhaps she was unaware she was doing it." Dante offered, his voice was soft. "If she's been affected, maybe this was beyond her control."

"Why the gardens?" I asked, looking away from my husband and over at his brother.

"I have a theory." Celso said before Dante could reply to me.

"Will you share it?" Papa asked.

"Not yet." Celso replied and started to pace around the room again.

"You are here. You should share what's on your mind." Papa said to Celso. It wasn't a demand but there was an edge to his tone.

"I will, in time." Celso replied, very calmly. "I'm trying to get a read on this room." He explained.

I didn't know what exactly he meant by that but it did explain his reason for walking around the place. I thought it was aimless wandering but it had not been. He was keeping himself busy. I just didn't know what for.

"What does the room have to do with the fire back at my church?" Papa snapped, the edge getting sharper.

I gave his hands a squeeze, hoping it would calm him back down. Unfortunately it didn't.

"I don't need your room sensing, energy reading bullshit Celso!" Papa yelled and got up on his feet. "I need to know why my friend decided to take a walk in the garden tonight and set it on fire."

"Sit down Alessandro." Celso said calmly and to my disbelief, Papa actually sat back down.

I looked up at him, as I was still knelt down on the floor. I gave him a look of questioning as to why he was yelling at his cousin. The man was trying to help us for Lucifer's sake! There was no need for Papa to be getting nasty with him.

Papa looked down at me for a moment but then turned his attention over to his cousin. "I'm sorry." He said, apologizing without being prompted to. I was impressed to say the least.

"What did Elana say when you spoke with her on the phone?" I asked.

"She told me there was a fire back at the church. She said that it started in the gardens and that it spread, burning the eastern side of the dormitories." Papa replied.

"Did she mention the severity of the damage?" Dante asked, leaning back and crossing his legs as he started in on the second drink he had brought upstairs with him.

"I don't know." Papa said.

"You don't know what she said or she didn't mention it?" I asked.

"I don't know what she said." Papa said and I could sense he was getting agitated again. "She mentioned it was started by our dear Sister Sarah and my mind just went into overload."

"This Sister Sarah, she's the one who has been speaking Satanen as well, yes?" Celso asked and finally stopped his pacing.

I watched him sip at his wine and make a face of displeasure. He set the glass down on the coffee table. It was clear to me that he didn't like it.

"Yes, she's the one." I answered when no one else did.

"Has she acted out this way before?" Celso asked next.

"Never." Papa whispered.

"She's the most laid back and one of the nicest people I know." I said. "I do not think she has done this of her own free will."

"Did Elana mention if Sarah was working alone?" Dante asked.

"I don't know." Papa said.

"Get her back on the phone." Dante insisted. "Raffaele, call her now."

"Okay." I said, feeling frazzled. There was already enough going on I didn't need to be ordered around.

"We must get to the church. We should leave tomorrow." Celso said.

"I can't go until this is sorted." Papa said, pointing at his forehead and the horns.

"That's why we're here." Dante said. "To get you sorted."

I got up off the floor and started walking to the bedroom to get my cell phone.

"Where are you going?" Papa asked. He sounded slightly panicked.

"To get my phone." I said, tone full of exasperation. My face softened when I saw the look in his eyes. It was as if he deeply believed I was leaving for good. I wasn't, but he must've thought it.

"Use mine." Papa said and pointed to the phone laying in the middle of the floor. "Don't leave."

"I'm not leaving." I said. "Please, you don't have to think that. Not ever." I double backed to the place Papa's phone sat on the floor and I bent to pick it up.

"This room is sufficient." Celso said, out of nowhere, I thought. "I can set myself up. I need twenty minutes or so."

"Set up for what?" I asked, walking towards the sofa and dropping Papa's phone into his hand.

"He's going to go poking around in your brain." Dante said and looked at the exchange of hand with his brother's phone. "I thought you were calling."

"I'm fully capable, Asshole." Papa snapped.

"Watch your mouth brother." Dante warned.

"Please remain calm." Celso said. "I won't work in a room that's negatively charged."

"What do you mean poke around in my brain?" I asked. I was nervous at the thought.

"It's a little like magic, a little like hypnosis." Papa said and pushed himself up off the sofa. "I'm going to call Elana back." He turned to the bedroom. "Come with me Raffaele."

"Is he poking your brain too?" I asked next and held my hand out, implying I wanted Papa to wait before he made the call.

"Fat chance." Papa replied flippantly.

"You will sit your ass down and let him look." Dante said. "You're the reason we're even here."

"You can't say you're not willing to cooperate Alessandro." I said, kind of hurt he thought that was okay. Anger flickered inside me but it was mostly a feeling of upset. "He's here to help both of us. You need to take part in whatever this will entail."

"And you can sit your ass down NOW, Alessandro. Call Elana and put it on speaker." Dante said and swigged the last of his bourbon. "It will cut down on relay time. Let us all hear what she has to say."

Papa looked at his brother like he couldn't believe he was being told what to do. Still, he sat back down and unlocked his phone. He hesitated before finding Elana's number and sending the call.

"Who is this Elana?" Celso inquired. He came around to stand on the other side of me.

"Sarah's wife and a dear friend of ours." I answered.

"She's intelligent and very trustworthy, Celso." Dante added further. "She's on our side of things. A dear friend of mine as well."

After more than half a dozen rings, Elana answered the phone. "Papa! Imperator took Sarah and a ghoul into her office." She said in place of a standard greeting. "I'm in your chambers but I do not know what I am supposed to be doing." She was speaking quickly and her tone was emotional. "I'm freaking out! Is Sarah in trouble? Is Imperator in on this? Who's the ghoul? Papa, I'm scared."

"Calm down Elana." Papa said. He was shockingly calm. "We will get this sorted." He assured her. "You're on speaker phone. I have Cardi, Dante and Celso with me."

"Hi." Elana said. "What do I do Papa? Should I go try and get Sarah? Do I stay here? I'm confused and obviously upset. I don't like not knowing what to do with myself. Oh Satan I wish you were here right now. Everything's gone to shit."

"Why does Imperator have a ghoul?" Dante asked. "Were they with Sarah when the fire was set?"

"I don't know." Elana replied. "Sarah left the dorm alone. She was, well I don't really know how to explain it. It was like something made her go. She wouldn't answer me when I asked where she was going?"

"Did she refuse you information or was she actually saying nothing?" Celso asked.

"Huh?" The sister said. I don't think she heard the first of the Emerituses. He was incredibly soft spoken and not used to the modern technologies like cell phones.

"You'll have to speak loudly." I said to him. I was trying to be helpful.

"Hello? Elana is it?" Celso said, practically yelling towards the phone in Papa's hand. Clearly the man had two settings, quiet and shouting. I wondered if there was an in between.

"Yes. I am Sister Elana, Sir. Am I speaking to Emeritus the First?" Elana said. "An honor, Sir."

"Ah, a sweet darling you are Sister Elana." Celso said and had a smile on his face. "I would like to know if your wife Sarah verbally told you she was going alone or-"

"She wasn't speaking. Not at all." Elana interrupted him. "It was like she was sleepwalking but she hadn't been in bed beforehand. She was awake but in this kind of trance."

"Mind control?" Papa asked. His eyes went wide and buggy.

"Is that, a thing?" I replied. I didn't think it was a thing but lots of surprises were changing my thoughts lately.

"I think it's less of mind control and more like she's responding to something inside her." Celso said, still talking at an unnecessary high volume. "I think maybe it's similar to what's affecting my cousins."

"I am not affected." Dante said quite adamantly.

"I am not speaking about you Dante so shut up." Celso said. It was the first instance of impoliteness I'd heard from the old man.

"Do I have a surprise cousin I'm unaware of?" Papa asked, with an excitement that temporarily overshadowed the very serious situation.

"No. I am talking about you and Raffaele." Celso explained. "It may strictly be through marriage but he is family."

I felt my heart swell. Even after Papa and I shared months together, it felt indescribable to know I was part of a family.

"Do you think this same response is what caused Alessandro to grow horns?" I asked.

"Wait, what?" Elana asked, shock in her voice.

"I grew a set of horns this morning." Papa said with a sigh.

"Will Sarah grow horns?" She asked. I could hear the worry in her tone.

"I do not believe the horns are related." Celso said. "They're likely another issue entirely.

"Then where the Hell have they come from?" Papa asked.

"Your head." Dante said passively.

"Thanks." Papa retorted sarcastically. I inwardly laughed despite the seriousness of the horns appearing suddenly.

"Like on your head?" Elana said.

"No, they've grown out my ass." Papa said, still heavily sarcastic. "Yes out my head. What kind of fucking question was that?"

"Enough!" Celso said loud and clear. "Enough with these petty arguments."

Papa huffed out a dramatic sigh and dropped the phone onto the coffee table. He sat back against the sofa and sulked.

"Elana." I said, trying to get the sister's attention. "How much damage is there to the dormitories?" I asked, in attempts to steer the conversation back on track.

"To my knowledge, there isn't much structural damage but the smoke and ash is everywhere throughout the eastern facing rooms." She answered. "It's been entirely evacuated but there is talks of letting people back in tomorrow."

"And the gardens?" Dante inquired.

"The entire apiary has burned. So have the community's crops." She said. "The flowers and the footpaths through the hedges were mostly spared. Maybe a few flames made their way over."

"Why would Sarah do this?" I asked but I knew no one would have the answer. I wish someone did.

"I don't know Copia. But Imperator appeared furious, at first." Elana said and sniffled back some tears. "She was almost calm when she took Sarah and the ghoul from the garden.

"I'm furious." Papa said.

"She didn't mean it, Papa. I'm sure of it. She wouldn't do this if she were in her own mind." Elana said.

"I know that." Papa said rather shortly. "Doesn't mean I'm not incredibly ticked off. I just don't know where to direct this anger."

"We will get to the bottom of this." I said softly, putting my hand on Papa's knee.

"Can you keep us informed?" Dante asked.

"Yes, of course." Elana replied. "When did you say you'll be back?" She asked.

"Tomorrow." Dante replied.

"I'm not getting on a plane looking like this." Papa said, shooting a glare at his brother.

"There's nothing wrong with a little vanity brother, but you abuse the privilege." The elder Emeritus brother muttered.

"Why don't you get on a plane in your demonic form then." Papa snapped in reply. "You're just as guilty of abuses of vanity as I am."

"Stop arguing." I said. I was starting to feel the twisted feeling in my stomach that often preceded an anxiety attack. "We need to focus."

"I'm going to let you four get to what you need to. I'll see if I can track down Special and I'll call you if there's any update." Elana said.

"Has Alicia woken up yet?" Papa asked. Not particularly important to the fire discussion but I was glad he did.

"I haven't heard anything Papa." She replied. "I'll see for myself, assuming her bedside is where I'll find Special."

"Please have him call me." I said.

"Yes Copia. I will." Elana said. "We will speak soon. Goodbye."

"Bye." Papa and I said together and the sister disconnected the call.

Dante was sitting there, lost in thought. I could tell by the glaze in his eyes that he was fairly drunk. I almost believed he'd fallen asleep with his eyes wide open.

I looked over at Celso. He was still, eyes closed and hands out to his sides. I hadn't a clue what he was doing. It looked strange.

"Who is Alicia?" Celso asked. He didn't move from his position.

"Our girlfriend." I replied. Papa nodded his head in agreement. I don't know why he nodded, I was the only one paying attention to him.

"Special's girlfriend too." Papa added. "She's fallen ill. Collapsed two days ago and as far as either of us know, she's yet to wake up."

"Has she been symptomatic like you two and Sarah?" Dante asked. "And girlfriend? I thought she was exclusively with Special."

"She hasn't, as far as I know." I said, answering his first question. "Wasn't speaking Satanen when we left to come here."

"I don't know if girlfriend is the right word." Papa said, beginning to answer the second question. "The four of us, we're involved."

"Romantically?" Dante said, lifting an eyebrow as if it surprised him.

"Yes." I whispered.

"And physically, of course." Papa added with a little grin.

"So neither of you know what happened with her?" Celso asked.

"No." I said. "We know nothing."

"She's a sweet girl." Dante said, having gotten to know her over the course of his stay when we encountered the troublesome ghouls. "May Satan watch over her and bring her back to us."

I nodded. My own heart would break if she didn't wake up and I couldn't bear to think how Special would handle it- because he wouldn't.

"Poor thing." Celso said. He sounded deeply sympathetic when he said it but soon his expression changed. "Now, Alessandro and Raffaele. I need the two of you to prepare for what's going to happen."

"Yes, what do we need to do?" I said.

Papa nodded his head but rolled his eyes.

"I need each of you to shower, you must be clean and do not use any fancy products in your hair or on your face. No scents, no perfumes or oils. It will interfere with what I'm trying to do. I need you clean, fresh. Also dress in something comfortable." Celso explained. "I need you both relaxed and calm. Go now, and meet us back here in twenty minutes."

●♡•---------------•♡●

Papa and I returned to the main suite from the master bath and bedrooms. The lights were off and there were a dozen or so black candles set around the room, flickering as they burned. I could smell althea and cardamom, the scents coming from a small plate with burning incense. After another moment, I picked up on notes of anise. I wasn't quite aware just what that meant but I knew certain things were burned for certain reasons. The combined odors tickled my nose but was not an unpleasant smell. I held in a sneeze.

The coffee table was pushed right up against the sofa and I noticed that Dante was sitting in a chair at the far side of the room. Celso was knelt down in the center of the room, taking up some of the space in the newly made clearing. He had his eyes closed and he was whispering words that I couldn't decipher from where I was standing.

Papa was at my side, looking down at his cousin, much like I was doing. I felt as his arm slipped around my middle and rested along the small of my back. He'd showered first. It was quick and easy. He used the hotel issued soap, complaining how it would dry his skin but I reminded him what Celso planned to do wouldn't work if he were to use the scented body wash he preferred.

His hair was tousled and wet, clinging to his face and wrapped around his horns. He was dressed in a pair of pajama bottoms and opted to go without a shirt. The goal was to be comfortable, and Papa was most comfortable naked. He donned the pants for a shred of modesty in front of his brother and cousin.

I too had showered, using the same scentless soap that Papa had. My hair was wet but less tangled, the very opposite of the mess on his head. I hadn't brushed it out but I did make the effort to partially neaten it. I was fully dressed, in a pair of lounge pants and a faded tee. Unlike Papa, I wasn't completely comfortable being mostly naked around other people.

"Have either of you consumed any alcohol today?" Celso asked. He remained kneeling and his eyes were still closed. The candlelight left shadows across his wrinkled face and gave him the appearance of being even older. It was an eerie effect but I tried not to think about that. I tried really hard to clear my head of anything trivial.

"No." Papa said.

"Nor I." I whispered.

"Good. Very good." Celso said. He opened his eyes and got up off the floor. He moved quite easily from his knelt down position. "Which of you would like to go first?" He asked.

"Raffaele." Papa said quickly.

"Don't you think it's best if you go-" I started.

"Alessandro, you go first. We're here for you." Dante said, cutting me off. I didn't say anything about how rude I thought it was to be interrupted because the elder Emeritus brother had a point.

"I don't want to go first." Papa whined. "I'll go second."

I sighed heavily and I didn't have to look towards Dante to know he rolled his eyes at his brother's childish refusal to cooperate.

Celso walked away and returned with a small pewter goblet. From where I stood I didn't know if it had anything inside, and if it had, I wouldn't have known what.

"Alessandro, please just do this." I whispered, turning my body to face him. I was right in his line of vision, blocking him from seeing anything else in the room. "Do this for me, my Alessandro, please." I said and gave him a small smile.

"Fine." Papa huffed and sidestepped around me. "What do I need to be doing?" He asked and he sounded wholly uninterested. He walked right up to Celso.

"I need you to sit on the floor, cross your legs and clear your mind." Celso said, speaking calm but quick. "Drink this." He added, passing the small goblet to his cousin.

I watched Papa bring the cup to his nose. He scowled and shot his arm out in front of him.

"No. No that is foul." He said, gagging. He turned his head away from Celso and heaved once.

"What the fuck is that?" He asked. It looked to me like he was crying, the candles catching his waterlogged eyes.

"Ritualistic wine." Celso answered, unfazed with Papa's dramatics.

"From when? Your date of birth?" Papa said and started shaking his head. "I'm not drinking it."

"Alessandro you're being ridiculous!" I said, taking long strides over to where he was standing. "I'll go first, show you just how childish you're behaving."

I pulled the goblet out of his hand and threw back the contents in a single gulp. Immediately I started gagging and coughing. He hadn't been exaggerating at all. The wine was disgusting. It tasted old, like vinegar, and it had been heavily steeped with various herbs. The flavors clashed on my tongue and were all overshadowed by a predominantly sour taste.

"Lucifer save me." I mumbled and looked at Celso as I gagged once more. "What the fuck did I just drink?" I slurred, feeling my knees buckle.

If it hadn't been for Papa, I'd have collapsed onto the floor. He caught me in his arms and helped lower me down onto my knees. Once I was down, I managed to turn myself around and sit down on the floor. I crossed my legs and looked up at Celso. His figure blurred in my vision. Everything went from clear to fuzzy. I felt drunk, but it was more than that.

"Wh-what I- what drink?" I asked, slurring again. The room began to spin. "I really don't feel so good." I mumbled.

"You drank a concoction of aged wine and herbs that will help you open your mind to me Raffaele." Celso said and he knelt down in front of me. I heard him just fine but he sounded as if his voice echoed. I felt his hands on my face and I turned to him, eyes heavy and drooping. "I am sorry I didn't warn you of the effects. They will not last so we must work quickly."

I nodded and the slight motion sent the room spinning around me. I closed my eyes, hoping that it would stop me from feeling like I was on uneven ground. My stomach clenched, then dropped suddenly. I felt a rush of energy course through me. It was disorienting and I felt myself begin to panic. I was on a rollercoaster ride without actually moving.

"I want you to listen to the sound of my voice, Raffaele." Celso said.

"I hear you." I whispered. I think I whispered. I had no idea about anything going on.

"I need you to open your eyes. Clear your mind and look into the flame before you." He said to me.

I forced my eyes open and I stared at the candle placed before me. The room felt still as long as I kept my gaze in one place. I didn't look to see but I had the good sense that Celso had gotten onto his feet again. He was saying things in Latin, but as his voice got further away I only heard sound in place of individual words. I hadn't the slightest idea what he was saying.

"Breathe deep, Raffaele." Celso instructed me. "Nice deep breaths, inhale the incense around you."

I took a deep breath, pushing all thoughts from my mind. The room around me started fading from my peripheral vision and I only saw the flame flicker from the candle before me. It was difficult to describe exactly how I felt in that moment, but the closest I could come up with was being locked in an isolated room. All sound stopped. All my vision, aside from the candle, was gone. I could smell only the burning herbs and spices. I no longer tasted the sour flavor of the ritualistic wine in my mouth.

Celso had been successful in his endeavor. He'd officially put me in a trance. I was teetering on the edge of consciousness; thoughts in my own mind tested the reality I knew. I was very much awake but in a dreamlike state. I felt cold. I felt alone. The flickering flame before me was all I had.

The sensation of being isolated came to an abrupt halt when I felt a hand on my face. The hand belonged to Celso, the narrow, bony makeup of the fingers was my only clue. He smeared a scented oil across my forehead with his thumb and repeated the action, dabbing more of the oil on my temples.

"Close your eyes, Raffaele." Celso whispered.

I did and everything went black.

"Tell me your name." I heard him say.

"zxala zwajaxafa zbara ZUAFARAQABAYAFAWAHAFA" I replied.

"I see." Celso whispered and I thought I heard him mumbling something. I didn't know what.

"And do you come here alone?" He asked.

"zwavA" I replied. "zqacafasafa zjasafa zvaqacafasarA"

"Did you call them?" He asked.

A had a moment where I slipped from the trance but it was fleeting. I saw Papa, off to the side. His face was awestruck, like he couldn't believe what was going on.

"zqacafa zhajayy znajara zxajagafA" I said. "zqacafa zhajayy znajara zjawaranasafagA"

"Do you act with word from the Master?" Celso asked and I had the sense he was pacing in a circle around my seated body.

"zqacafa zxajaraqafasa zcajara zwavaqa zhajayyfaga zpauavawa zparA" I replied. "zbaqa znajara zwavaqa zcabara znabayy"

I felt a hand close over my shoulder. The grip was tight and sent a searing pain down my left arm.

"zsafayafajarafa zxafA" I said, the harshness of my tone frightened me. I hissed out when the touch remained.

"Be still." Celso said, keeping his grip on my shoulder.

"zbaqa zcapasaqarA" I cried.

"It will pass." He explained. "Be still, servant of the Beast. Tell me, who has answered your call."

I started seeing flashes of the room around me. A momentary glimpse of my dearest Alessandro, still watching me intently. The trance was fading. The effects of the drink fizzling away.

"Stop it!" I shouted, in English. "You're hurting me." I cried.

"Answer the question, Pestilence!" Celso demanded, loud and adamant.

"ZNAJASA" I shouted. "ZEAJAXABAWAFA"

"What of Death?" He asked.

"zba zgava zwavaqa zzawavanA" I sobbed. The pain was excruciating.

The grip on my shoulder released and I slumped forward, overcome with exhaustion. I completely fell over, thankfully missing the candle. I rolled onto my back and stared up at the painted ceiling. The pain had stopped the moment the touch was gone. I remember seeing the paint above me swirl, the figures in the art losing shape and blending into one giant mess. My eyes rolled back and there was nothing after that.

\---------

I woke to the sound of Papa's voice. He was kneeling behind me, body folded over mine, looking down into my eyes. His expression was that of relief and I was left with an unpleasant feeling of not entirely knowing what just happened. The only thing I knew was that I was still laying on the floor.

"Oh thank Satan, Raffaele." Papa whispered, petting my cheek with his palm. I could feel his claws curled under my chin, gently scraping over my skin with each stroke over my cheek.

"Alessandro." I whispered, unable to get much else out at that point. I told myself to sit up but my body didn't listen.

"He will be okay, Alessandro." Celso said. I knew he was standing off to the side but I didn't look over.

"What just happened?" I heard Dante ask. I could see he was standing directly behind his brother.

"I can assure you, that the language you have spoken to me was Satanen." Celso said, confirming our suspicions.

"Yes, we knew that." Papa said, looking up at Celso. "Why did he pass out? What did he say?" He asked. "Is he going to be alright?"

"He passed out because his body rejected the wine concoction." Celso explained. "It works like a drug, essentially a poison. It is meant only to last a short time. I needed him in the half conscious state; to speak directly to Pestilence."

"What was the purpose of holding him? Even as he cried out in pain." Dante asked.

I didn't remember the pain. I didn't remember much of anything beyond taking the wine from Papa's grasp.

"I had to check him for the mark of the Master. I had to see for myself that it was truly there." Celso said.

"Of course it's there. I saw it myself." Papa said. "Did you think I've made this all up?" He sounded angry.

"No, not at all Alessandro." Celso said. "I needed to ensure that he bears the mark of the white rider. I needed to rule out demonic possession."

"I'm possessed?" I squeaked out. My mind was still a bit fuzzy around the edges.

"You are not." Celso said. "You bear the mark. You are the Master's servant, Pestilence."

"Again, we knew that." Papa said. He turned to look up and back at his brother. "Remind me how our incredibly intelligent cousin is supposed to help us. He's done nothing but tell us what we know and he willingly poisoned my husband."

"I'm confirming what you know and I'm piecing together theories Alessandro." Celso said. "But if you'd rather not have my help, I can leave and you're on your own."

"Don't leave." I said, forcing myself to sit up. A sharp pain shot up the side of my head, like the worst form of a hangover headache. "Alessandro is being difficult. We need your help Celso. We really do."

"Well he's certainly not acting like he wants it." Dante muttered about Papa.

"No one asked your opinion." Papa snapped back.

"Please stop this now." Celso said loud and clear.

I just sat there and started crying. How typical.

"Look at this. You made him cry." Papa said and put his hand on my back.

I shrugged the touch away. "No he didn't." I muttered.

"Then why are you crying Raffaele?" Papa whispered.

"I don't exactly know." I whispered. I didn't know. I supposed it was because I was overwhelmed with everything. Sometimes, I cried for no reason at all.

"What did Raffaele say to you?" Dante asked, looking at his cousin. "You understood him, yes?"

"I understood." Celso replied. His tone was back to calm and soft. He looked from Dante to me. "Did you understand yourself, Raffaele?" He asked.

"I don't remember what I said." I answered in honesty. "Though there have been moments, in the last few days, where I do remember and I do understand. I just, I have no idea what the Hell just happened. I remember feeling alone and a feeling of being cold but beyond that, I don't." I explained.

"Well I have a theory of what is going on here." Celso said.

"Enough with the fucking theories Celso!" Papa shouted. "You're driving me mad. Just say what you need to say. What are your theories?"

"I believe that when Raffaele called upon his powers of Pestilence, he inadvertently called out to the other horsemen." Celso said and took a few shuffling steps closer to Papa. He stopped an arms distance away and turned to look at me. "While I believe that what you did was done with noble intentions, to save Alessandro and prevent further issues within the church, you called upon powers bestowed upon you that were not intended to be used until the Master called for his Four Apocalyptic servants."

"So this is my fault." I whispered.

I could feel Papa slide up behind me. He pressed his hand to my lower back. "This isn't your fault." He whispered. I felt his lips at my neck.

I assumed he did so to make me feel better. I didn't feel better. Intentional or not, if my killing of the ghouls by casting a plague upon them was what set things into motion, it was entirely my fault.

"What have I done?" I mumbled and started to cry harder. I felt Papa wrap me in his arms. He held me close.

"You inadvertently sent out a message of sorts to the other horsemen." Celso said.

"Raffaele unknowingly set the Apocalypse into motion?" Dante asked. He sounded terrified and it made me feel even more like a piece of shit for acting on impulse.

"No." Celso said and I felt a marginal sense of relief. "Only Satan Himself can make that happen Dante. Raffaele only woke the horsemen, which in turn set their abilities free."

"What does that even mean?" Papa asked. He was still holding me close and for that I was grateful.

"Have you not read books on the Four?" Celso asked as if the very idea was foreign to him.

"No?" Papa said. "I mean, I know of them. I know of their powers and their role in the end of the world but I don't really spend much time reading for pleasure as you do Celso. Not on that subject matter, anyway."

"I too am confused by what you are saying Celso." Dante added. "Can you explain further?"

I was too much of an emotional wreck to do more than just listen to the Emeritus three.

"The Master had a way of controlling his servants. Of course it was their own free will that got them the job, but he ensured that each of his riders had essentially forgotten their roles until the time was needed for them to act." Celso began. "It was His way of insurance that they did not abuse their powers and use them without his given order. The horsemen can not act to bring on the Apocalypse without word from Satan, but it is quite possible for them to harness their powers and use them for their own benefits. He hid their given roles to avoid the temptation to act without him."

"Wh-which is what I did." I whispered. I felt terrible. I felt like the biggest fool in the world. How could I have been so stupid?

"Yes, Raffaele." Celso said. "I do not believe that you did so without thought or that you acted in a malicious way but you became aware of your horseman status and were tempted to use the power when it came to protecting what was important to you.

"I didn't mean to expose my status." I said. "It was Alessandro who saw the mark and those rogue ghouls knew of it."

"So you're telling us there are three other people in the world right now, that are becoming aware of the powers they hold and there is very real potential of these people using those powers?" Dante said.

"Yes." Celso said and I wondered just how he remained so calm about it. "And I have a strong suspicion that one of these people is closer than we think."

"I didn't mean to do this." I said.

Papa tightened his hug around me and carefully nuzzled the back of my neck, between his horns. "We know you didn't mean this." He whispered.

"What do you mean closer?" Dante asked. "Are they here in Italy? Florence, specifically?"

Celso didn't reply to his cousin. He looked at me. "Who is the other?" I quietly asked, eyes wide as I looked back at Celso.

Again, he said nothing. It wasn't the way his expression fell across his face that gave me my answer. I felt it. From the top of my head to the soles of my feet, I knew. I knew the answer to my own question. It was like I'd known it all along but it was only coming to me in that moment.

"Alessandro." I whispered.

"What?" Papa whispered, thinking I was asking for his attention.

"No." I said. "It's you. You're the closer horseman."

Papa stepped back immediately. I turned and we stared at one another. I could see in his eyes, he knew I was right.

"That's not possible." He whispered.

"But it is Alessandro." Celso said. "It most certainly is possible."

"No!" Papa gasped. "I'd know."

"I just finished telling you, you wouldn't know." Celso pointed out to him.

"You did know Alessandro. You do know." I said. "You've known for a while, haven't you? You feel something going on inside you, but you can not place it." I continued.

"Yes." Papa whispered and I saw the realization light his face. "What does this mean?"

"It means that there's a strong potential that we know who the third person is." Dante said.

"It's Sarah, isn't it?" I said.

"I believe it very well may be Sarah." Celso replied. "I'd like a chance to check her for the mark, test out if I'm correct in my thoughts."

"Will you check Alessandro for the mark?" Dante asked, looking from his brother to his cousin.

"I don't want to drink that wine." Papa said.

"You'll do what you need to." Dante said firmly.

"Would I be able to do this?" I asked, looking away from Papa and right at Celso. "Walk me through the steps and let me try."

I thought maybe if it was me looking into Papa's mind and searching him for the mark, he'd be at ease. I thought maybe if I were the one to perform the small ritual, I'd spare him the pain I supposedly went through. I thought that the strong bond we had might make the entire process easier.

"You are not a trained witch, are you?" Celso asked.

I shook my head. I was not.

"I'll agree to it if Raffaele can be the one doing it." Papa said. "I won't agree any other way."

"Well, theoretically it should work if anyone did it, provided they followed the steps." Celso said.

"I'm excellent at following direction." I said. "I'll do it."

"Very well." Celso sighed.

"Now, what must I do?" I asked.

"Come sit, Raffaele." Celso said and led me over to the one part of the sofa not blocked with the table. "I will explain the process to you."

I sat down and looked up. I waited patiently for my instructions.

"And me?" Papa asked. "Is there anything I can do to maybe avoid drinking the wine?" He sounded hopeful.

Celso turned to him. "You will need to drink the wine Alessandro." He said. "But there is something you can do."

Papa had a face of extreme disappointment. "And that is?" He asked.

"Go calm yourself down. It will be easier for Raffaele to do this without your pent up agitation." Celso replied.

"And how am I supposed to do that exactly?" Papa asked.

"Go meditate in a dark room." Dante said. "I'll come get you when Raffaele is ready."

"I don't want to leave him." Papa whispered and was looking right at me.

"I'm not leaving the suite Alessandro." I said to him. "I'll be right here when you get back."

Papa nodded and excused himself from the main suite and into the bedroom. He went reluctantly but he went.

"Okay Celso. I'm listening." I said as the oldest former Papa turned back to me.

"That's good." He said. "I have a lot to say."  
●♡•---------------•♡●

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did some minor edits /fixed typos that hurt my brain.


	35. Confirmation of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of ups and downs. Some good things. Some bad things.
> 
> Papa and Cardi have a serious discussion that ends with things looking up for them. The following morning, it all comes crashing back down because someone can't control their temper.
> 
> Cardi hears from Elana and gets a mix of good and bad news.
> 
>  
> 
> There's some smut in here. Warnings for breath play, nothing too intense though. Slight mention of Daddy kink as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is the day I'm heading off to Vegas for 3 or 4 days. I'm probably not going to be posting but I'll be writing and editing periodically so hopefully there's a new chapter coming soon after I return home.
> 
> Hope you all are enjoying the weekend, had a wonderfully fun Friday the 13th and as always, thank you for reading. I 🖤 you all!

Over forty five minutes went by but I was finally comfortable with the idea of going through the ritual process of looking into Papa's mind and searching him for the mark of the horseman. It was an overview at best but Celso was patient and thorough with explaining the steps to me. Dante went around the room and swapped out any of the candles that had burned down too far to be safely used and he relit the two that had gone out for one reason or another. He took the free seat on the sofa and looked exhausted.

I helped Celso prepare the goblet of wine that Papa needed to drink before we started. I learned something that I hoped I never had to use again, but as I was a sponge for knowledge, I appreciated learning it. I was ready to begin and it was Dante that called for his brother's return. I took the time to refill and relight the herbs burning on the little plate.

Another five minutes went by and Papa remained closed up in the bedroom.

"I'll go see if maybe he's fallen asleep." I said and got up from my seat on the floor.

I stretched my cramped leg muscles and made my way over to the door. I knocked, a quiet rapping sound, against the wood with my knuckles.

"Alessandro?" I said through the door. "We're ready for you."

There wasn't any reply. I sighed and turned the knob, pushing against the door as it unlatched and swung open. The room was dark as I'd expected it to be. What I hadn't expected was Papa's absence from the bed. I was almost positive that I'd have found him lying there fast asleep.

"Alessandro?" I called out. "Alessandro, where are you?" I looked towards the bathroom. The door was open and the light in there had been off as well. Where was he?

I walked further into the room and I spotted a shape on the floor. It was him sitting there, with his back against the side of the bed. I hadn't noticed him when I was standing just by the door. He had his knees folded up and his head in his hands. He didn't look up at me when I approached him. He hadn't looked up when I called his name a third time. I realized then that he was crying.

"Alessandro?" I tried again. Nothing. "Papa, what's wrong?" I whispered and got down on my knees by his side. "Hey." I said and touched him on the shoulder.

The touch startled him and he turned his head up towards me. His face was wet with tears, the only thing that I could see in the darkness. The little droplets caught the only light in the room coming through the windows on the other side of the bed.

"I'm scared." He whispered once he calmed himself from the initial spook of my arrival. "I want to ask you something but I am terrified of what you might say in reply."

"You know you can ask me about anything. You've never been afraid of what I might say. Why is it suddenly a problem?" I said quietly, reaching to wipe away the tears from his cheeks.

Papa reached up and took one of my hands off his face. He held onto me, so tightly I thought the back of my hand would bruise. He bowed his head and started to sob a bit louder. His fingers laced through mine and he squeezed hard. He held on like I'd vanish if he let go.

I touched him with my other hand, rubbing his back in a soothing way. "Speak to me Alessandro." I whispered. "Tell me what's making you cry."

"Do you love me, Raffaele?" He asked without looking up.

"Yes." I said and I laughed nervously. I didn't know why he'd ask something like that. "You know I love you, Alessandro. I love you more than anything or anyone I've loved before."

Papa still didn't look up. He didn't even acknowledge my reply. I felt a tightness in my belly. My mouth opened and a question slipped out before I could stop it.

"Do you love me, Alessandro?" I asked, voice cracking. "Please." I whispered when he said nothing. "Please answer me."

The grip on my hand loosened and he pulled his hand away. I felt my heart sink. I watched him swipe at his eyes, his face blocked by the falling strands of his hair. I could feel a sense of dread sinking in. I was beginning to fear his answer was no.

"Alessandro, please." I cried. I didn't know when the tears started but they had and my voice was thick, getting stuck in my throat. "Do you love me?" I asked, louder and a hint demanding. I was starting to get incredibly anxious that he wasn't saying something, anything.

"I love you." He said, slowly looking up. "You're my world, Raffaele." He whispered, leaning over and putting his hand on my cheek. "I do, I do love you."

Relief washed over me but the anxiety remained, a tight sensation in the middle of my chest.

"What is this all about?" I whispered. "Why would you question my love for you?" My voice was shaking and I couldn't stop it from happening.

"What if it's only the marks of the horsemen that have drawn us together?" He said. "I can't shake the notion that maybe that's the reason we're together."

"Alessandro, no. That's bullshit." I said. I could see where the idea had come from but he was dead wrong. That was not the case at all. "Absolutely not true."

"How can you be so sure?" He asked, barely a whisper.

His questions were really throwing me for a loop and it took me a few moments to put my answers into words. I knew my answers immediately but getting them from my brain, out my mouth, and to Papa's ears was a bit of a struggle.

"Because I know." I said. It was a lame reply but it was the absolute truth. "Because of many reasons Alessandro. The fact that we both bear a mark is simply coincidental. My love for you goes beyond that. It's deeper than that and I know you believe it too."

He looked up at me, I could only tell by the position of his horns in silhouette that his head was turned to me. Again, he was quiet and again my heart started to ache.

"You believe it too, don't you?" I whispered.

"I do." He said. "But the what ifs are eating away at the insides of my brain Raffaele. I'm terrified."

"This is a new and terrifying situation Alessandro. But your worries are not real. I understand what you're feeling. It's anxiety. I feel it too but it's not real. The situation is not real. The love, that is very real." I said. "If what you're thinking were true, then wouldn't we be drawn to Sarah? Wouldn't we be longing for the fourth? We would not feel complete."

"We don't know yet if Sarah is one of us." He said quietly. I knew he was speaking from a place of fear and worry so I couldn't fault his mind for scrambling for excuses but it still hurt to hear them.

"Maybe not but I honestly think that it is the right conclusion. I think that it explains a lot about her behavior as of late." I said. "I believe we're all correct in our assumptions."

He nodded slowly, following my words. He stayed quiet though. It was beginning to frustrate me but the frustration was growing out of my own anxiety.

"I am not drawn to anyone the way I am drawn to you Alessandro. Not even close." I continued and reached out to him to touch his face. "I long for no missing pieces. My love for you and the love I feel from you does not feel forced. It does not feel like we discovered it for any other reason than it's what we both wanted out of this life, Alessandro."

"I do feel the same." He said and sniffled back a few tears. "I just can't shake the feelings."

I shifted closer to him, maneuvering myself to crawl into his lap. I pushed him gently against the side of the bed. I was close enough to him to see his eyes in the dark. The duel tone of red and pink not clear in the darkness but I could see he was looking back at me.

"Your cousin mentioned that the status we hold as the Master's servants were hidden from us. We didn't know what we were when we first met." I whispered, moving my hands from his shoulders and up to his cheeks. "Our love is not a side effect of being horsemen, our love is its own entity and its strength comes from one another. I love you, Alessandro, not the mark you bear. It's me that loves you, not the mark inside me."

I leaned closer and ran my nose along his cheek. I nuzzled his face, mindful to not catch myself on his horns. "When you learned who I was those months ago, when you learned that I was Pestilence, your love for me did not change Alessandro." I whispered, lips moving so close to his. "My love for you has not changed when I realized that you bear the mark of War." I kissed him. It was soft and brief. "This knowledge we've gained has changed nothing between us, my love. If your worries were based in reality, don't you think it would change?"

Papa replied by wrapping his hand around the back of my neck and pulling my lips back to his. The kiss was hard and the kiss was deep. It was driven by desire, love and need that was 100% coming from each of us and not the marks inside. There was an intense drive to take it further, but not the kind of intensity that we had dealt with earlier that day. This was purely us.

A loud knocking on the door interrupted the kiss. The force behind the sound let me know it had been Dante at the door. I tried to ignore it but the knock sounded again.

"Not now." I called towards the door and Dante sighed so loud I heard it through the wood.

"Are we doing this ritual or not?" He asked, speaking loudly.

"Not now!" I repeated and turned my full attention back to my husband. My hand found its way to the back of his head. I sifted my fingers through the still damp locks.

"You trust that I bear the mark without doing the ritual?" He mumbled, kissing down the side of my neck.

"I do. I know you more than I know myself, Alessandro Copia." I replied, tilting my head back to give him the room to continue his actions. "I will go through with it, if you wish." I added, but the thought of leaving the room as he sucked at my throat was not a thought I wanted to entertain. I moaned softly as he kissed up my neck and licked over my chin.

"May I suggest another ritual?" He sighed, closing his arms around my hips. "A more personal, a private and self indulgent ritual?" He murmured against my skin. "One just for us."

"Yes." I said, whining as his claws traced along my back, under the hem of my tee. I shivered as the tickling went from accidental to intentional. "Should we get onto the bed?" I asked. I asked out of habit. The reality, was that I didn't want to get up from where we sat.

"Don't move Raffaele." Papa whispered and dragged his lips up to mine. "I'll fuck you right here, on the floor."

"Don't you think-" I started.

"No think." He said between kisses. "Just feel, Raffaele."

I could not argue the words. I wanted it as much as he did. The things we'd gotten up to before the arrival of his brother and cousin rushed back into my mind. The desire was there, the need, it was all there. The animalistic drive hadn't been, rather it was but it was different. I didn't care that it was thoughtless and maybe a bit rude to leave the others out in the other room waiting. I cleared my head of everything but him, my Papa. I wanted him and he wanted me. I knew we'd get what we wanted.

There was no delay, as he pushed me back and tore my shirt right off my chest. His claws ripped right through and I heard the fabric tearing away.

"I liked that shirt." I whined but the whine turned to whimpers as he started to kiss down my naked chest. "Fuck!" I shouted as he bit down hard, just over the place my heart was beating wildly.

Papa's hands went to the top of my pants and I could feel his fingers slipping down into the waistband. His touch was hot and the gentle scrapes sent another shiver running through me.

"Don't rip these." I warned as he started to tug on the elastic waist.

"Lift your hips." He commanded, crashing his lips back into mine. I did just that.

We kissed hard and sloppy as he yanked my pants down. I took a very short amount of time to crawl back and kick my legs free of the cloth. Our kiss never broke and his claws were up, twisted in my hair. I resettled in his lap and worked my hand down between us, palming his already hard cock.

Papa started making such beautiful sounds as I worked him through the material of his pants. The almost musical tones faded into needy whimpers and desperate grunts. I slid my fingers down into the pants and took him into my hand. I held him, squeezed him in the most pleasing way. He cursed under his breath, breathing heavily. I started to stroke him as he rocked his hips up off the floor.

His head fell forward, pressing his forehead and horns firmly into my chest. I could feel the hot puff of his ragged breath against the center of my chest. My hand slid up and down his shaft with ease, his tip leaking heavily.

I pushed my face against the top of Papa's head, kissing it and breathing in the scent of him. It was purely him, as we'd not used the scented shampoos and conditioners. It was a scent I loved, the one I needed in my life.

I moaned, long and loud, at the feel of his fingers brushing over my cock for the first time that night. He knew exactly where to touch me and his immediate attention to the tip had me seeing stars. "Fuck." I groaned, biting into my bottom lip. "Oh fuck yes, Alessandro." I whispered into his hair as he wrapped his fingers around the shaft. Moaning quietly, well as quietly as I could, which wasn't very quiet at all, I started a shallow thrust between his curled fingers. Together, our needy and desperate sounds filled the bedroom. We spent several minutes, pleasuring one another in that manner. The mutual act of stroking one another, paired with extreme closeness was enough to warm me from head to toe.

I sped up and I slowed down, teasing him with the constant change of pace. He was growling into my neck and shivers coursed through his body. Eventually he stilled his hand but I kept moving, working my hips to keep thrusting between his fingers. I tightened my grip on his cock and thumbed gingerly at the tip.

"Stop!" Papa said, shoving me away. "Enough."

I gasped in surprise as my ass hit the floor. I was sprawled out, looking up at him in the darkness. I shook my head, trying to make out what just happened.

"Alessandro, what the Hell?" I asked, breathlessly.

"I'm not cumming until I'm inside you." He replied, shifting around until he was up on his knees. I watched the shape of him move in the dark, reaching out to the night table for the well used bottle of lube.

"Well, you could have just said." I muttered. "You didn't have to push me." I started to stroke myself, waiting for him to settle back down.

"Keep quiet Raffaele." Papa said but there was no force behind it. I thought I caught a glimpse of his fangs, indicating that he smiled.

I watched him settle back down, ass to the floor and back to the side of the bed. I whimpered as I thumbed through the pre-cum leaking down over the side of my cock head. My eyes fluttered as I continued to tease at the very sensitive area.

"Get back over here my darling." Papa purred. He was stroking his cock, coating it in a thick layer of lube.

"Yes." I whispered and released my own cock. I crawled back into his lap, settling down on his thighs. "I love you Alessandro." I whispered before I pulled him into a kiss.

The kiss was soft. The hand not around his cock curled around the back of my neck, simply holding me in place. My hands set lightly over his shoulders. We kissed, slow and sweet as he worked to coat himself with the lube.

"Get up on your knees." Papa mumbled against my lips and I did.

There was no other preparation, no fingering or stretching to get me ready to take him. It was strictly the thick coating of lube and a deep layer of trust we had for one another. I groaned out loud, head falling back as Papa took hold of my hips and guided me onto his well lubricated cock. It was slow, it was agonizingly slow but it was perfect. I shifted my legs, pressing my feet to the floor as I lowered myself onto him. Papa was still, and his head pressed to my chest once he was fully inside. We didn't move, didn't rush anything.

"Oh fuck." I sighed, straightening my head and meeting his eyes as he lifted his own. "This feels perfect. It's perfect. You're perfect. I love you. I love you Alessandro, my good boy."

Papa whimpered softly at the sweet term of endearment. He touched my face and looked into my eyes. "I love you too, Raffe." He whispered and tilted his head back just slightly, pushing his lips into mine. "Your good boy loves you Daddy." He murmured and kissed me deeply.

"Move your hips Alessandro." I said, desperately. The closeness and the feeling so full was exquisite on its own but I needed more.

His hands moved back to my hips, claws digging into my skin as he gripped me tightly. He started slow, thrusting up into me. My eyes rolled back and a groan slid past my lips. I used one hand to stroke myself. The other wrapped around his right horn. He moaned out loud and started to increase his speed. I did what I could to help out, pushing my feet down against the floor. I took over the control, fucking myself down onto him again and again.

"Alessandro." I whined, loud enough to be heard over his skin slapping against mine. "Fuck. Oh fuck Yes!" I gasped as his cock hit my sweet spot for the first time that evening.

Papa tightened his hold on my hips, slamming up into me at a bruising pace. He was moaning and grunting and I knew then that things weren't going to last. I was close but felt like it wasn't quite close enough.

"Put your hand around my neck." I growled, giving my hips a roll. I moaned when I felt his cock pulse and throb inside me.

"I- I'm gonna cum Raffaele." Papa cried, the pace of his hips stuttering.

"No!" I barked. "Not yet."

Papa whined. He stopped his thrusting for just the briefest of moments. When he started again, it was slow. I worked my own hand over my cock, teasing the head and my body shuddered. His pace had increased once more; steadily bucking his hips into me over and over. I felt him release one of my hips and I whimpered when his hand closed around the base of my throat.

"Like this?" He whispered breathlessly.

I made a low keening sound, nodding my head, and released the hold on my cock. I brought my hand up to the other side of his head and closed my fingers around his other horn. I held him tightly by both and started to bounce in his lap.

"Choke me." I rasped. "Be a good boy and choke Daddy, Alessandro."

Papa let go of my other hip, wrapping both hands around my neck. I felt my heart racing, pounding inside my chest as he tightened his grip. His thumbs pressed into my throat as he squeezed my neck.

"Yes!" I choked out, shuddering violently.

He was sitting still, leaving me to do all the work of fucking myself on him. He gripped me tighter, putting so much pressure against my windpipe that my vision blurred. I was trying to gasp, mouth open but no air was coming in or out. My eyes fluttered closed and shot back open. Everything was going white in my peripherals. It was mere seconds but it felt like forever.

"I… fu-ck." I croaked out. My knees went weak and the muscles in my thighs were sore from the work I had put into all of it. My hold on his horns loosened and my arms flopped down to my sides. I was dizzy and I felt the tight coiled sensation at the base of my belly snap.

Papa released his hold on my neck and the two of us came simultaneously. I felt his orgasm tear through me as well as my own. I saw the mark inside him flash into my mind. The mark of Satan's red rider. I imagine it was how he felt when he saw mine that night in Venice. Intense was not a strong enough word to accurately describe the amount of energy that had been released between us. 

We collapsed in a heap against the bed and I could hear his ragged breaths over mine. The sound faded and everything stopped. It was the first time we'd ever achieved a shared orgasm without him touching my face. It was also the first time that we both had passed out from the intensity of it.

●♡•---------------•♡●

The sun was rising when Papa and I emerged from the bedroom the next morning. Technically it was the same day as it was well after midnight when we'd fucked ourselves into a dreamless sleep. The main suite was quiet, mostly, and still. All the furniture had been arranged in their proper locations. The candles and incense were gone, probably put away.

Dante was sleeping on the sofa, body stretched out on his back and snoring loudly. His one foot hung over the edge of the sofa. Neither of us noticed Celso at first. He was over in the kitchenette, brewing himself a mug of tea. His back was to us and we believed he hadn't known we were there.

"Am I to assume you two have all that unbridled lust of your system now?" The Emeritus cousin whispered quietly as he turned to face Papa and me. The mug in his hand was steaming. "Would either of you like a cup?" He asked and sounded so polite about it.

"I am sorry Celso." I whispered, feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt. The guilty feeling was strictly over leaving and not coming back. Maybe a little about the sound as well, but I had no guilt when it came to what had happened between my husband and I in the bedroom.

The man lifted his hand and shook his head. "No apology necessary." He said. "Now, tea?"

"No. Thank you." I whispered.

"I'm going to make coffee." Papa said, stepping around me and making a point to kiss my neck on his way by. "You would like some Raffee?" He lifted an eyebrow.

I answered wordlessly with a short nod. I kept my attention on Celso. "Was Dante upset?" I asked quietly as the other Emeritus walked closer to me.

"That man had enough alcohol in his system he simply passed out after you refused his knocking." Celso explained.

"Did you get any rest last night?" I asked, trying to hold a conversation. I was much too tired but I was genuinely interested.

"I do not sleep very often Raffaele." He answered. "I caught a few winks in the chair here, but I assure you I am fine."

There was some rustling around and quiet curses coming from the kitchenette as Papa tried to deal with the coffee maker. I looked over at him and offered my help when he looked about ready to just give up.

"No." Papa snapped. It was clear his frustrations were not aimed at me, but at the poor machine that he was having difficulty with.

"Would you two like to go through with the ritual this morning?" Celso asked, drawing my attention partially away from Papa. I was listening to the old man but my eyes were locked on my struggling husband.

"That will not be necessary. I can confirm the mark was there. Your cousin is the horseman, War." I said in reply to Celso's question. I could hear Papa's cursing getting louder. "Are you sure you don't want my help Alessandro?" I called out towards Papa, quiet enough to not disturb Dante who was still snoring away.

"Fuck!" Papa shouted and just threw the coffee maker against the wall. "No. No help. This is a piece of shit. I'm done."

The commotion woke Dante with a start. He looked more concerned than upset his sleep had been interrupted. I didn't say anything to him, instead I rushed to Papa's side.

"Hey." I said, taking hold of his shoulders. "You have to calm down."

"No I don't." Papa said with a huff. "Look, the thing is broken." He dramatically flung his arm towards the banged up kitchen appliance.

"Obviously." Dante commented from behind us. "You just broke it." He sounded bored and like he was over the situation and he'd only just woken up.

"Alessandro." I said, soft enough to not yell but was firm enough he knew I needed his full attention. "Calm down. You clearly are upset but there is no reason you should be breaking things."

"May I suggest tea to calm you down Alessandro?" Celso asked from his spot on the chair. He'd made himself comfortable, watching the commotion in the kitchenette.

"No you may not." Papa said quite rudely.

"I'll go downstairs and get coffee from the breakfast buffet." Dante said with a sigh.

"No. Just sit down." I said, turning to look at my brother-in-law. "I will call for room service."

"I should have been able to make my own coffee." Papa said.

"Agreed, but you went and broke the damned thing." I said, turning back to him.

"It was being a piece of shit." Papa replied.

"You have no patience." I said. "I offered to help you."

"And here I am thinking you would have taught the little brat some patience." Dante muttered.

I shot him a death glare. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked darkly. I don't know what came over me.

"Yeah Dante." Papa said, pushing me aside to walk closer to the sofa where his brother stood on the opposite side. "What the fuck do you mean?" His question was laced in venom.

"Both of you calm down." Dante warned us, making it very clear he was not okay with the way we were speaking to him.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down." I said. I really had no idea what had come over me. Never in a million years would I think to speak to such an intimidating man in the way I was in that moment.

"I meant no offense. A mere implication of the things I've come to know, unwillingly, about what goes on when you're alone together." The elder Emeritus brother said calmly, but it was easy to tell the ease was slowly coming unhinged. "You two are behaving, strangely. You're out of line."

"You're out of line." I muttered.

"Don't you fucking imply anything you fucking asshole." Papa said and had it not been for the sofa between them, he'd have tackled his brother. I had the sense to grab Papa and stop him from lunging over the back of the furniture.

"All of you, ENOUGH!" I heard Celso bellow from behind us.

We all turned to the loud and frankly terrifying sound that left the mouth of the mild mannered man. It stunned us all into complete silence. Even Papa relaxed his hyped up stance and I let go of him.

"You three are the most ridiculous bunch I have ever had to deal with." Celso said, still loud but he wasn't shouting. "And I was unfortunate enough to be tasked with taming wild ghouls. Your behavior is worse than theirs."

"Celso, I'm sorry." I whispered, the first of us to speak.

The two brothers hadn't spoken a word, still clinging to a fear that I don't believe either had felt. I could see it in both their eyes.

"I am leaving, Alessandro please lend me your key. I expect you to calm yourselves down and work out whatever this nonsense is by the time I get back." Celso said and leaned over, gently placing his mug on the coffee table.

"Where are you going?" Dante asked. "You cannot seriously entertain the idea of leaving me with these two."

"Consider the idea entertained, Dante." Celso said calmly and walked around the sofa to fetch his robes. "You're just as guilty as they are."

I watched Dante's eyes flash and his nostrils flare. He was clearly upset by his cousin's words. "You are not grouping my behavior with theirs." He said.

"I just did." Celso replied and slipped into the robe. He turned to look at Papa. "The key?" He said.

Papa nodded rapidly and dashed to the bedroom to get the key off the dresser. It was as if he were terrified to upset the First further.

I stood there and licked over my lips. I looked at Celso and his face was blank, very serious. His narrow lips were closed in a tight line. The look seemed all too familiar to me but I couldn't place where I'd seen it before. The familiarity was gone in a flash and I turned to look at Dante.

"I am sorry." I said to him, always the sucker that apologized first. "We're both sorry. We didn't mean this."

"Do not apologize for him." Dante said. "I accept yours, knowing full well that things haven't been completely in either of yours control but if I am to accept an apology for Alessandro, it has to be from Alessandro himself."

Papa returned and gave his key to Celso. He said nothing during the exchange. The Emeritus cousin flipped up his hood and the three of us watched as he left the suite, closing the door with a quiet click. For a long moment, there wasn't a sound from any of us. Eventually we looked away from the shut door and looked at each other like a room full of strangers.

"Apologize to your brother." I said, looking right at Papa.

"Raffaele, do not tell him to apologize. I need it to come from him, without any coaxing." Dante said, voice level. "I need to know he is sorry for his behavior."

"Don't you tell him what or what not to do." Papa snapped. "You don't have any authority over him."

I stood there and felt tense. I anticipated a bigger fight before anything got resolved and truth be told, I didn't have the energy.

"And you have no authority over me, you insufferable brat." Dante shot back at him.

"Please, both of you stop it." I said and sounded exasperated.

"Shut up!" They said together, glaring at me.

"I will not shut up." I protested. "This isn't how we are meant to behave." I whispered.

"And suddenly you know all Raffaele?" Papa asked bitterly and his tone stung.

"I never said that." I retorted with a little edge in my voice.

"Well you certainly are acting as if you know what's right." Dante said.

"I'm only saying that we're not meant to be arguing. I'm the only one of us being rational." I said and I sounded whiny. I hated the way the words left my mouth.

"You're ridiculous." Papa said. "I'm not apologizing and I'm not going to keep arguing. I'm just done with the both of you." He started to walk away.

"Oh yes Alessandro, please run away because things aren't going your way." Dante said.

"That's what I'm doing." Papa muttered and stared at his brother. "No. No, fuck this. You leave." He said, changing his whole attitude. "This is MY hotel room. You run away."

"Alessandro, stop this." I said. I feared that if Dante left, it was for good. We still needed his help. There were answers gained but there was still so much unknown we couldn't risk Dante walking away.

"You stop this." Papa said and pointed a claw at me. "Or I will throw you out as well."

His words hit me like a sack of bricks. He didn't mean it, he couldn't have.

"I'm leaving." Dante said and took a look in my direction. "Are you coming with me or will you stay and entertain your husband's bullshit?"

I looked back at Dante and despite all red flags going off in my mind I made my decision. "I'm going with you." I said, fighting back tears. "I just, let me get my phone and my shoes."

"I'll wait." He replied.

"Fuck you both." Papa spat and turned to the closest door. It was the half-bath set behind the master bedroom closet. He slammed the door and locked himself inside.

●♡•---------------•♡●

An hour had gone by and I was sitting in the lobby bar with Dante seated to my left. I was on my fourth cup of coffee. He'd switched from coffee to bourbon two refills ago, despite the early hour. There was no conversation but the company was not awkward or unpleasant. We were both in a mutual understanding that Papa was clearly not in his right mind but while I'm sure Dante was angry and fed up, I was hurting inside and visibly upset. The thought of joining Dante in drinking heavily was very tempting.

The pair of us were alone at the bar, save the person working it. It was early in the day I assumed most hotel patrons were still in bed, or already out and about getting on with their lives. I envied them all in the moment. They were not burdened with the drama that I was. They were normal people, living normal lives. They were not immortal beings, tied to the Master below. They weren't married to the physical representation of the war to end all wars. They did not carry the weight of being able to destroy all life with the single will to bestow a plague on the world. I made myself sick with the pity I felt for myself. I put a stop to the thoughts and decided to strike up a conversation with the man at my side.

"Do you plan on leaving once Celso returns?" I asked, turning up to look at Dante.

He was sitting with his back slouched. He looked incredibly tired and I couldn't blame him. I think we were all tired.

"In all honesty Raffaele, I'd like to." He said and took a sip from his glass. I watched him set it down and stare into it as if he were willing the single ice cube inside to melt. "But I will stay. Family is everything to me and I know deep down that my shitty brother is acting in manners beyond his control but I will stay. He needs my help and so do you." He looked up from the drink and turned to me.

"Thank you." I whispered, feeling great relief that he wasn't going to leave us to sort this out ourselves.

"You're welcome." He said and returned to drinking in silence.

I worried that the quiet would start to become awkward but it was cut into by the ringing of my phone. I hadn't been expecting a call so my immediate thought was that it was Papa and that he'd be crying, thinking I had abandoned him. I was both confused and surprised when I saw it was a video chat and it had come from Elana.

I answered the call and held the phone far enough away from me she could see my whole face. I'd only once before dealt with the new-to-me concept of video calling.

"Copia. Hi." Elana said.

She looked like she'd been through Hell. I could see clear signs she hadn't slept and there was a deep worry creasing her eyes and brow. I recognized her surroundings. She was in the infirmary. The pale blue walls had been the giveaway.

"Good morning Elana." I said as softly as I could, while still maintaining the volume so she could hear me. "Are you unwell?" I asked.

"I'm not great, Copia, but I'm not down here because I am ill." She said. "I called Papa first. He didn't answer, are things okay?"

"Not really." I replied. "He had a bit of a meltdown this morning. Celso left and I'm at the bar with Dante." I explained.

"That's terrible." She said. "I hate to add more to your pile of bad news but that's why I'm calling. Though, there is some good news as well."

"I suppose get the bad news out of the way." I said. "I have some news to share with you too."

"I still haven't been able to see Sarah. No one has seen Imperator around either." Elana started. "My guess is they're still together but I just feel like this whole thing has gone wrong."

"Yes, it sounds unsettling." I said. "We are trying to get back to the church tonight. Papa is still, well he's lost his ability to hide his true form."

"Shit." She said. "I hope you can get that sorted, because we really need you here."

"Are you with Special and Alicia?" I asked. Logically it made the most sense based on her location.

"I'm with Alicia, yes." Elana replied. "Special isn't here. He wasn't here when I arrived last night either. I've asked around, no one has seen him."

"Fuck." I said. "Have you checked his dormitory?" I asked, scrambling for ideas to where the ghoul had gone.

"Personally I haven't, but I checked with a few of his ghoul friends and they said his room isn't locked and he's not inside." Elana said. "I'm worried."

"Me too." I whispered and I couldn't help but feel a twinge in my heart. I'd be devastated if something happened to him.

The sound of Dante's voice took both me and Elana by surprise. He'd been so quiet.

"Is it possible that the ghoul with Sarah had been Special?" He asked.

"It's possible, but why would he help her do that to the gardens?" Elana said.

"Maybe he was trying to stop her." I offered.

"Or maybe Sarah forced him to go with her." Dante said. "Quickest way to start a fire of that magnitude would be to get a fire ghoul to set it."

"Do you think they're working together?" Elana asked. Her expression showed she was horrified by the thought. I was too.

"There's something we need to tell you Elana." I said. "I need you to try and stay calm."

"I can try but I'm at my wit's end Copia. I can not make a promise." She said.

"We believe that Sarah's erratic behavior has to do with her role as one of the horsemen." Dante said, turning the phone towards him when I froze up and couldn't tell her myself.

"You what?" Elana said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"We discovered that Papa is one as well." I said. "He bears the mark of War."

"Unholy shit." Elana muttered. "Oh my Satan. How? Oh my, oh my fuck." She was spewing out phrases, likely because she couldn't string together a complete thought.

"We can't know for sure until we search her for the mark but her behaviors as of late fit the bill." Dante explained. "The ability to speak Satanen, the Satanic blood, the nightmares and of course the setting of the fire. They point to our suspicion."

"I am hearing you Dante, please understand that, but I'm finding this all too much to take in."

"We understand." I said.

"Sarah is not marked with Death, is she?" Elana whispered. Her voice was shaking and her eyes filled with tears. "Did she set that fire to try and kill us?"

"We won't know until we see the mark." Dante said and it made Elana cry harder.

"Wait." I said, as a thought popped into my head. "Wait just a minute." I nearly dropped my phone.

"Wait what?" Elana said, wiping away the tears from her cheeks.

"Sarah didn't try to kill anyone." I said.

"Well that's a bloody relief." Elana said, slightly sarcastically. "What the Hell did she set the place on fire for?"

Dante looked at me as he too awaited my response.

"Well, the fire was set in the garden." I said, trying to keep up with my own thoughts without tripping over my words. "I don't believe it was her intent for the fire to spread like it did."

"But she still set it." Dante said. "To what end?"

"I believe Sarah is the black rider." I replied. "I can't say why she was inclined to burn anything but the largest amount of destruction fell upon the crops and the apiary. Both the church's major sources of locally produced food."

Elana let out a sound that was half sob half laugh. "You think I'm married to Famine?" She asked, shaking her head.

"What Copia said makes an awful lot of sense Elana." Dante said. "But I think there's even more to it. I just haven't gotten that far."

"I don't know if I can take much more." Elana said. "I mean, I think you both may be right but it doesn't make sense to me. Why is this happening now? Are you telling me the world is going to end?"

"You're right, it doesn't make any sense and this is what we're trying to figure out. I doubt the world is ending, seriously doubt so don't panic about that. I don't know why this is happening now but my gut tells me that it goes beyond Raffaele accidentally awaking the riders." Dante said.

His words were news to me. I looked up at him. "What do you think is happening?" I asked.

"Yes, I'd like to know too." Elana said.

"I think someone's been aware of the horsemen's identity longer than they've been aware themselves and they are using that knowledge to manipulate their powers, even control their minds." Dante said.

"Who?" Elana and I asked at the exact same time.

"I'm not entirely certain but I think it goes back several months and can be tied to those ghouls we banished." He replied.

We all were quiet for a long time.

"Dante, order me one of what you're having." I said, completely serious. I needed a drink. I looked back to Elana. "Please, tell me the good news you said you had." I needed something nice to hear.

"If you hold on, I can do you one better. I'll show you the good news." She replied and I could tell by the shaking of the image on the screen, the sister was on the move. I saw flashes of the walls and tiles on the floor. The motion was making me feel queasy so I set the phone down a moment. I took that moment to thank the bartender for the glass of bourbon he set before me.

A minute or two went by before I heard something that immediately changed my mood and drew my attention back to the phone.

"H-hello C-copia." A quiet voice said.

I grabbed the phone off the bar and looked at the screen. Staring back at me was Sister Alicia and she looked well, tired but well.

"Oh thank Satan." I said in a rush, my chest swelling with emotions and my eyes brimming with tears of happiness. "I've been so worried. Papa and I have been so worried about you, my love."

"I, um, I a-am o-okay Copia." She said and the smile on her face let me know that it was true.

"What happened, my dear?" I asked.

"M-my s-s-sugars dr-dropped." She replied. "D-dangerously low, um, low l-levels."

"Do they know why? Is it treatable?" I asked.

She nodded slowly. "I, um, I c-can't t-tell y-you." She whispered. "Um, I w-will, b-but I, I, I c-can't r-right now."

"I understand." I said and smiled at her. "Just, well, take care of yourself Alicia. Papa and I will be home very soon."

"O-okay C-copia." She said. "I, um, I w-will g-give the ph-phone back to, um, b-back to E-elana."

"I love you." I said and blew a little kiss to the screen.

Alicia giggled and I was so happy to hear that sound again. "I, um, I l-love you t-too."

Elana was hardly back on the screen before Dante and I were approached by Celso from behind.

"I need you two upstairs." He said and his tone was frazzled. I felt his bony hand press against my back. "We need to do this now." It was almost demanding.

"Elana, we have to go." I said. "I'll call you back. I promise." I didn't wait for a reply, just ended the video call.

"Celso, what's happened?" Dante asked, a little slurred as he'd been drinking all morning.

"Just come upstairs." He said. I didn't like the tone of his voice. Something had happened and I didn't know what.  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	36. I Want to Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is wrong in Florence. The group cannot stay. This chapter addresses dealing with getting home and working to mask Papa's demonic form.
> 
> Warnings for description of a fairly rough anxiety attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I've been in a bad place mentally for a few days. I'm not great now but I'll be fine. I'll keep posting when the chapters are ready.
> 
> Thanks for sticking around and reading and commenting. It truly does mean a lot.🖤
> 
> I'd like to take this opportunity to remind you readers that I do NOT follow canon and this all comes from my mind. I have borrowed the characters from ghost lore but they have the histories I wrote for them. I am not giving up on the story and once Searching Four is completed there will be the 3rd installment. Whether or not you choose to continue to read is entirely up to you but I had to say my piece. In this world I created... the only relation to the Emeritus line Copia has is through marriage. I will be updating my summaries and tags eventually. This story is an AU I suppose. I will still keep little shoutouts to things that happen with the band but I'm not changing how I write this story.

"Why are you back up here?" Papa asked when Celso, Dante and myself returned to the suite upstairs. "I thought I told you to all to fuck off. My room. Get out! Now."

He was half dressed, laying flat on his back, not far from the sofa. There was an opened bottle of wine by his side but it didn't appear to have any liquid missing. I noticed then, the cork was still stuck to his left index finger, shoved onto the nail.

"Alessandro, shut up and get over yourself." Dante said firmly. "We're not leaving."

I gently pushed past the other two and went right to Papa's side. I didn't touch him, he looked much to angry and upset for me to try but I had to be close to him. I didn't ask him to get up either, I just looked down at him.

"Why are you laying on the floor?" I asked him quietly. "You shouldn't be on the floor."

"Don't you tell me what I should or shouldn't do Raffaele." Papa said and there was a bitter note in how he said my name. "You chose to follow my brother. I see where your loyalties lie."

"My loyalty is to you Alessandro." I snapped back. "If you took two seconds to pull your head from your ass you'd understand that."

"Why come back?" He asked, pushing himself up to a seated position. From there, he climbed to his feet and gazed at me, expressionless. "If my head's so far up my ass why not leave me to it then?" He flung the cork off his finger and it bounced off the wall before hitting the floor.

"Celso has news." I said but it got no further reaction from Papa. He stood there, with a scowl across his face and arms folded over his chest in a standoffish manner.

Celso stepped up, positioning himself between Papa and I. "I went for a short walk, to give you time to cool down Alessandro but there is no time. We need to get away from this place. It isn't safe." He said, speaking quickly but calmly.

"What do you mean it isn't safe?" I asked, looking at Celso.

"Something knows you're here. It's watching." He replied. "Or someone."

"Something?" Dante asked. "What do you mean Celso?"

"Yes. I know." Papa said. It was oddly calm coming from a man that had just been raging with anger. "It's someone."

"What?" I asked, looking at my husband. I was confused and a little bit scared. I hadn't the slightest idea what was going on. "Who?"

"I don't know." Papa said and it sounded as if he were contradicting himself.

"When I left the hotel, I picked up on a sense of light." Celso began. "I hadn't noticed the dark surrounding this place until I was far enough away to miss it. Not miss it, per say, but I noticed there was something different in the air."

"What kind of darkness?" I asked, chewing my lip nervously. "What are you talking about?" I felt no such darkness. Then again, with everything happening lately, I only felt darkness.

"Someone was following us." Papa whispered.

"What?" I snapped. I hadn't meant to. My fear and my anxieties were taking over.

"I picked up the sensation of it when we went for gelato." Papa said.

It was then that I remembered feeling an odd sensation in the air but had forgotten all about it once Papa and I had the argument that afternoon. While we were out, I did pick up on some negative vibes but had convinced myself it was just in my head. I didn't think we were in any danger.

"And you didn't think it worth mentioning until now?" I asked. I was a little bit angry. Not just at not bringing this up but the rudeness I was getting off Papa.

"I had it under control." Papa replied.

"Clearly you didn't." I said and it sounded much nastier than I'd intended.

"What is it?" Dante asked.

"I don't know." Papa said for the second time. "I felt the presence of someone following us but I didn't see anything. I thought maybe I was just paranoid. Maybe a side effect of this." He vaguely gestured to his demonic features, still visible without his ability to control it.

"It's not paranoia if there is something truly there and I assure you, there is." Celso said. "I felt it. I feel it now."

"Stop feeling things." Papa muttered. "You sound like a crazy old man." He scowled at Celso as he said it.

"No one is explaining what this something is." I said. "You're talking; I hear the words but I'm not understanding."

"And I won't explain anything until we are away from here." Celso said. "Pack your things. We leave now."

"I am not going anywhere." Papa said.

"Alessandro, if Celso says we're not safe here, we don't have a choice." Dante said. "We have to go."

"But his horns?" I offered quietly.

"Raffaele, you go to the bedroom and start packing." Dante said. "Celso and I will sort out my brother."

"No one is sorting me out." Papa said. "I still am ticked off you came back here after thinking it was fine to run out. I don't need your help. I can do this on my own."

"Alessandro, please." I whispered. If we were not safe in Florence any longer I did not wish to remain. "You are not thinking clearly. You need our help. You need to leave this place, with us."

"And where do you expect to go Raffaele?" Papa asked. "Because there isn't anywhere to go."

My first thought was to go to the villa but I kept my mouth shut. I knew the pair of us were not ready to share the new home with anyone. I thought that maybe I'd completely lose Papa's trust if I brought it up. I didn't want to do that. I was sick to my stomach with the thought alone.

"We will go back to the church." I said. "Sarah and Imperator are both missing, presumably together." I explained.

"Elana called us this morning." Dante explained further. "Special is missing too and we think he was with Sarah when she set the fire."

"I don't want to go back to the church." Papa whispered. He sounded more scared than angry. He didn't even acknowledge the information we just shared.

"Alicia woke up." I said, hoping it would change his mind.

I watched his eyes close and his chest fall as he sighed in relief. It was a sure sign he was coming away from the foul attitude and moving back to his own personality.

"What happened to her?" He asked, taking a step closer to me. "She's okay?"

"She's okay." I whispered and extended my arm, trying for a hug. I wrapped Papa up in both arms when he moved in. "I don't know yet." I whispered against the top of his head, so thankful his unnecessary hostility towards me seemed to fade. I kissed his hair. "She hasn't told me yet."

Papa stepped back and looked into my eyes. "You spoke with her directly?" He asked.

I nodded. "I told her to take care of herself and that we love her." I whispered and let my arms fall to my sides.

Papa smiled a little sadly then he turned to his cousin. "Can you fix this?" He asked, voice small but hopeful.

"I will try." Celso replied. "Sit down on the sofa." He looked up at me. "Get those bags packed, Dante help him."

●♡•---------------•♡●

I said nothing as Dante followed me into the bedroom. I continued to say nothing as I sat myself down on the edge of the bed. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying. It was all I wanted to do. Despite the danger of this confusing situation, I couldn't bring myself to start packing. I couldn't bring myself to do anything but sit there in a daze.

"Are you alright, Raffaele?" Dante asked, standing there just inside the door.

I didn't look up at him. I just shook my head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, pushing the door completely shut with a click that was loud in the silence of the room.

Again I shook my head. I felt my chest tightening and my heartbeat speeding up. I felt a dizzying sensation and the tears welling up in my lower lid. I bit harder into my lip, trying to hold on, trying my damned hardest to keep myself together.

The anxiety attack hit me like a ton of bricks and I broke down. The tears fell. I was gasping for air. There was a screeching ring in both my ears. Everything around me went fuzzy and I had to lay down. My movement wasn't graceful as I slid from the low bed to the floor. I curled myself up into a tight fetal position and cried. I could have been crying for a few seconds, maybe a few minutes. I had lost all concept of time and my surroundings.

"Raffaele." I heard Dante say and he sounded so far away.

"No." I sobbed. "No I can't." I cried.

"You can't what?" He asked. I heard a kindness in his voice but he still sounded like he was miles away. "Raffaele, sit up and drink some water." He said.

I opened my eyes and saw that my brother-in-law was crouched down not far from my right side. His arm was extended and he was holding a little glass from the bathroom. It was filled halfway with water, I guessed from the tap. I looked at him, vision blurry through the slowing flow of tears.

He helped me sit up, and held onto the glass until he was sure I had it in my grasp. I drank on my own, taking small sips until I felt the tension start to leave my body. I was still dizzy, could still feel my racing heart and how I couldn't quite breathe right. The ringing in my ears stopped and was replaced with a dull ache at each of my temples. I felt better but was far from okay. I finished the water and noticed then that my hand was shaking.

"Thank you." I whispered but could hardly hear myself.

"You suffer severe anxiety?" Dante whispered and took the glass from me. He set it down beside us.

I could only nod in reply. I closed my eyes and tried again to get my breathing right. I wanted to tell him that I'd be okay but I couldn't. I just could not get my brain to put the words in my mouth. The connection was just stalled out. I felt trapped in my own head and it felt like I was going to break down again.

"Do you take anything for it?" He asked and I wanted to believe he sounded concerned but I was only hearing words. I wasn't entirely processing the connotation behind them.

I shook my head no.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" Dante asked next and again I shook my head.

I looked up at him and continued to shake my head. I thought how I wished I was home and could sit with Isabella. She calmed me down. All I could do was start crying once more. I tensed when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Sit here and try and calm down." He whispered. "I will pack your bags."

I was greatly appreciative of his offer and I nodded my head. I lifted an arm and pointed to the small closet on the other side of the room. I hoped he caught the meaning. That's where Papa and I stored the suitcase. I watched him rise up to his feet and closed my eyes once he was gone from view.

Leaning my head back on the edge of the mattress, I tried again to get myself breathing normally. Without thought, as if on a survival instinct, I started to sing to myself. It was my mind's default reaction to calming the worst of the worst attacks I had. I kept my eyes closed and I felt my body relax as the words passed through my lips. It was the silly little song in Italian that I remembered from my distant past. Every time I sang it, I was reminded of each and every word, but never remembered where I'd learned it.

My heartbeat slowed and I was all too aware of each breath that entered and exited my lungs. My hands stopped shaking and the world felt less and less like it was spinning out of control. I opened my eyes and focused on the windows in front of me. I sang the song a total of three times before I stopped, finally feeling like I had things right again.

When I turned my head, I saw that Dante was watching me. He had a look of shock and wonderment on his face. I felt my cheeks burn red. It wasn't all that often I sang in front of anyone, especially songs like the one I'd just done.

"You're rather good." He said.

I huffed out a laugh. It was mostly to cover the fact I was feeling incredibly insecure and embarrassed.

"So I've been told." I whispered and gave him a smile. "And thank you." I added. I didn't think I was any good but it was true, I'd been told by a few people that I had a strong talent to sing.

I'd sing along with the stereo among friends but this sort of thing was very different than that. There was only one other person who'd ever heard me sing away my anxiety, and that was Papa. My husband was also the only one I'd ever have requested me to sing for them. To unintentionally let Dante into something that was very important and very private to me felt strange but I felt okay about it. He was an important person to me, someone I trusted. He was a great friend and a part of the family I built for myself.

A sudden thought had me changing topics quickly. I continued to look up at him.

"What is Celso doing to help Alessandro?" I asked. "Can he do anything?" I added before he had a chance to reply to the first question posed.

"I don't have a straightforward answer to those questions Raffaele." Dante replied, crossing over to sit on the foot of the bed. His knee was level with my shoulder. "I packed all yours and Alessandro's things while you calmed down."

"Thank you." I whispered and turned to look up at him. "Will Celso break the curse if that's what's affecting Alessandro?" I asked another question.

"He will do his best." Dante said. "Worst case scenario, we throw a bag over my brother's head and sneak him out." He teased.

I laughed quietly. "Oh, he'd hate that." I said with an amused grin.

"Indeed he would." Dante said, equally as amused. "But I have faith that Celso will know what to do. He will get the demonic traits hidden, somehow. We will board the private jet and fly back to the church. We will get this all sorted Raffaele. Please know that."

I sighed. I wanted to know that, believe that but still I remained unsure. I nodded anyway.

"Oww! You stupid shit!" Papa shouted from the other room. The yelling continued, a slew of every foul word in the English and Italian languages.

Dante was up and headed to the door almost immediately. I was up on my feet by the time he had the door open. I hurried to follow him out and into the main suite. Papa was standing beside the sofa, still presenting his demon form. Celso was seated on the sofa and the assumption I had was Papa had been sitting next to him before all the shouting started.

"What is going on?" I asked, question spewing out at record speed. I didn't care who answered me, so long as it was someone. I went right to Papa's side and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Celso is a damned fraud." Papa snapped and shrugged my hand away. "Says he's helping but he just damn near took my arm off."

"I am not a fraud, Alessandro." Celso said and was once more so calm about it. "You keep moving around and you're only making this more difficult."

"What are you trying to do?" Dante asked him. "The bag is packed so we can assist you in anyway you might need."

"Assist me by getting our cousin as far away from me as possible." Papa said and whipped his head around to look at his brother.

"Alessandro, please calm down." I said and tried again to touch him on the shoulder.

"I am calm." He said angrily, but made no move to get my hand off him.

"No." I whispered, putting more pressure on the shoulder and turning him to face me. I set my other hand on the opposite side and looked into his eyes. I saw not only rage but I saw fear. Papa was absolutely afraid of what was happening to him. "You're not calm." I said after another minute. "You can be, just try to be. Celso did not mean to hurt you Alessandro. He's trying to stop whoever is trying to hurt you, hurt us."

Papa's face scrunched up like he wanted to disagree but knew that I was right. I could see the shift of battling emotions inside him, like he wanted to be hostile and argue but also like he was fighting that urge. He nodded his head.

"I need to calm down." He whispered.

"You need to calm down Alessandro, that's right." I whispered. I moved my hand from his shoulder up to his cheek. "You need to stay calm so we can get this to work. Allow Celso to help you so we can go home."

"So we can go home." He whispered and took hold of my hand.

I nodded and led him back to the sofa to sit him down. I sat next to him on the opposite side from Celso and I looked at our cousin.

"How can I help you with this?" I asked. "I want to help."

"You've helped so much by calming him down." Celso replied. "Keep him calm."

I nodded and held tight to Papa's hand. I laced our fingers and gave a gentle squeeze. I could see Dante move back into the bedroom, presumably to fetch the suitcase for us.

"Now I need you to focus Alessandro." Celso said and I'm sure it was the countless time he'd done so. "There is no reason you shouldn't be able to change. You're negative attitude and ways of thinking are all that's stopping you."

"But I was cursed." Papa said. I could hear him trying his best not to overreact. I was pleased with his efforts to stay calm.

"And the counterspell I cast should have broken the curse. The tea, it should have allowed you to do this." Celso said just as calmly as Papa was speaking. "Close your eyes and try again." He instructed.

I could only see Papa in profile from the way we were seated but I watched his eye close. His chest shook as he took in a deep breath, holding for a count of six before exhaling. He did it again and I watched, keeping my hand firmly in his.

"ostende mihi in forma celantur" Papa said. His voice was quiet, a mere whisper.

Nothing happened.

"ostende mihi in forma celantur." He said again.

Again, nothing happened. His eyes flew open and he let go of my hand.

"ostende mihi in forma celantur!" Papa shouted, tone that of pure frustration. "Why can't I do this?" He asked angrily.

I put my hands on his back, curling each over his shoulders. "Alessandro, stay calm." I whispered. "You can do this. I know you can." I encouraged him.

He sighed heavily and bit back a sob. I knew he was upset. I knew how frustrating this whole thing was for all of us. I couldn't begin to imagine how frustrating it was for him. I started to rub his back in soothing circles and I heard him sigh again.

"Focus on what you want to happen Alessandro." Celso said, looking at his cousin. "The change comes from inside you. You've concealed the traits before and you most certainly can do it again."

"No I can't." Papa replied, defeated.

"Yes, you can." I whispered and pulled him back to give him a brief hug.

"You can Alessandro." Celso said. "Think about what you want. Relax yourself and think about what end you want from this."

"I want to go home." Papa whispered. "I want to change and go home." His voice cracked and my heart ached as I knew he was starting to cry.

"Then make it happen." Celso said, quiet but firm. "Change Alessandro. You can do this."

I kept one arm around Papa and held him to me as I felt him try to relax once more. He used my chest to hold himself up, like he'd given up trying to do anything. I buried my face in his hair. I nuzzled into it and I kissed behind his ear.

"Do this for us, Alessandro." I whispered. "Do this so we may get away from this place."

Papa sighed and reached backwards. His hand rested lightly over my thigh and he just held it there. He sat himself forward, bowing his head low.

"ostende mihi in forma celantur." He said and he said it with so much intensity I felt it. If it didn't work, it might have broken him.

I felt his body start to shake as he began sobbing. Nothing happened with his appearance and my heart was breaking for him in that moment.

"Alessandro." I whispered.

"Satan, please." He begged and stood himself up. The quick action knocked me back a bit. "ostende mihi in forma celantur!" He shouted.

"Be calm." Celso said.

"No." Papa cried.

I wanted to make this all go away. I hated to see him upset. I always had and knew I always would. I wished I knew what was causing all of this and I'd stop it all at the source for him.

I got up from my seat and moved to him. I went to hug him and had anticipated him stepping back or pushing me away so I was glad when he fell into my embrace. I closed my arms around him and held on tightly. I was taken by just a bit of surprise when he wrapped his arms around me, holding back. I let my left arm stay circled around his lower back and used my right to stroke up and down his back. Papa's face was buried into the side of my neck and his warm tears were soaking through the collar of my shirt. I didn't mind. I wanted him close. Obviously I'd have preferred if he hadn't been crying but if he had to be doing it, I'd rather it happen in the comfort of my arms.

"Raffaele, I'm so sorry." He whispered through the tears. "So sorry I can't be normal for you."

I stopped him right there. It was easy to tell he had more to say but I wasn't going to hear it.

"Stop that right now Alessandro." I said, stepping back and looked right into his eyes. "You're perfect, any and every way you are. Do not apologize for any of this."

"How will we get you home?" He whispered and touched my cheek. His thumb traced idly up then down along my sideburn.

"We will get me home, together with you Alessandro." I whispered, leaning into the touch. "I'm not going to leave you here. I'm not going to leave you anywhere. We will figure this out."

"May I suggest the bag?" I heard Dante say and I'd have laughed if Papa wasn't so upset. "Perhaps sawing them off and fitting him with a hat?"

"Alessandro looks terrible in hats." I said, hoping the quip would make my husband smile. I was glad when it did.

"Did you just suggest putting a bag on my head?" Papa asked, looking over my shoulder at his brother. I couldn't tell if he was more amused or offended.

"I did." Dante said and as I turned around to face him as well I caught a little grin on his lips. "I also suggested removing the horns."

"Like Hellboy?" Papa said, grinning more than he had been.

"Yeah." Dante said and laughed. It made Papa laugh as well.

"Who?" I asked, confused by the conversation the brothers were having over me.

"Hellboy. He's a comic book and movie character." Papa explained.

"Had horns. Filed them off." Dante explained further.

"Hmm." I said with a shrug. "I didn't know you were into comic books." I said, turning to look at my husband. I gasped quietly and stared at him, wide eyed.

"I'm not." Papa said. "The movie was pretty good though… Raffaele, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Your eyes Alessandro." I whispered and pulled on his arm, dragging him into the small bathroom.

I flipped on the light and shoved him in front of the mirror. I watched him react to his reflection. He gasped and reached up, touching his face. He pulled on his lids as if it would give him a better view. He was staring into his own irises, one a beautiful shade of green and the other, pure white.

"Oh my Satan. They're back." Papa said. "My eyes. They're normal." He was crying again but that time it was from joy.

"They're always normal." I reminded him, but I knew what he meant by the statement. I hugged him from behind and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Maybe you should try once more, and try not to get upset if it doesn't happen."

"I don't keep meaning to feel this upset Raffaele." He said, leaning back against me. "I'm just, fuck, I'm struggling with my emotions. I'm not used to struggling like this."

"Being used to it doesn't make it any easier." I said and moved my hands to take his. Immediately, I noticed the claws were gone and that he felt significantly cooler to the touch. "Alessandro, maybe this is working and it's just taking longer."

"It's never taken this long." He said, turning in my arms and wrapping his around my neck. "I understand I need patience, but knowing the longer we stay leaves us, leaves you, in danger, the patience are hard to come by."

"You're not often a patient man Alessandro, no matter the situation." I said lighty. I pressed a kiss between his horns. I lowered the direction of my face and met his lips when I felt his arms trail up my back.

"I'm patient with you darling." He whispered before deepening our kisses.

"Sometimes." I mumbled but I was only teasing him.

We spent some more time kissing and touching one another. His hands roamed down, clawless fingers digging into my ass. I moaned deeply and made a move to grab him by the horns. My intention was to pull his head back and bite down his neck, but it never happened because there was nothing to grab onto. The horns were gone. I stepped back and looked at him. Four out of his six traits had been masked, the remaining two quite easily covered or ignored without a spell.

"Raffaele. They're gone." Papa whispered and he touched the skin of his forehead, finally smooth again, despite a few age wrinkles and laugh lines. He pulled me into him and crashed his lips into mine.

I kissed back and pulled away to reply to him. There was not enough time to say anything because the presence of his brother at the bathroom door drew our attention.

"Is there any moment you two are alone that you can keep your hands off one another?" Dante deadpanned.

"No. Not really." Papa answered. "Look!" He said excitedly, pointing to his empty forehead.

"That's incredibly fortunate." Dante said. "Celso said we shouldn't delay any further."

"Why? Has he discovered something else?" I asked.

"He's got a bad feeling." Dante said.

"How are we getting to the church?" Papa asked.

"I've rented a private jet and I'll pay for a hire car to get to and from the airports." His brother explained.

"We need to get you covered Alessandro." I said, touching him on the arm. His skin was still a ghastly white and I feared him getting hurt in the harsh rays of the sun.

"You're right." Papa said. "I should have a jacket at least. Shit, we still have to pack."

"I've packed for you Alessandro." Dante said.

"I'll give you my hoodie." I said. "I know it's warm but having the hood will keep the sun off your neck and face."

"Only you would pack a hoodie when I told you to pack for summer." Papa said but his words were light and there was a smile on his lips.

"I sometimes get cold." I said with a little whine.

"Let's get going." Dante said and I was glad. It was quite easy for Papa and I to fall into distracting banter and if we had to leave.

"How are we going to handle checking out?" I asked as the three of us moved out of the small bathroom.

"I'll do it on my phone." Papa said. We can drop the keys in the return box on the way out."

●♡•---------------•♡●

It was not a long flight to get back home. It didn't take longer than four hours. I'd never before been on a private jet and it was one of the most luxurious things. It made flying seem like nothing. Yes, there was buckling in for take off and again for landing. There was movement as the jet flew through the air, occasionally bouts of turbulence but the freedom I felt, getting to walk around our lounge on an honest to Satan sofa was incredibly thrilling for me.

Celso sat down towards the front of the jet. He had several cups of piping hot tea as he paged through various texts. He was quiet and kept to himself. Dante had explained how his cousin was not a fan of flying but would obviously do so when it came down to it. He much rather preferred to travel by car and train on long distances. There wasn't the time for that. We needed to get to the church quickly.

After chatting with Dante over a few glasses of wine at the middle of the plane, Papa got up and said he was going to lay down in the back. His warm, peachy color returned about an hour into the flight but his teeth remained sharp and pointed. I stayed out on the sofa, chatting with Dante some more, filling him in on the rats, the cat and he told me a bit more about Cassandra, his python.

Eventually I too excused myself from the lounge and Dante chose to lay back with a pair of noise cancelling headphones. Whether he was listening to music or to an audio book, I had no way of knowing and I hadn't cared to ask. My concern was to check on Papa, he'd been awfully quiet.

I made my way to the back of the jet and into the bedroom that was there. I slid open the door and found Papa laying in the bed. He was awake but looked calm and I'm certain he needed the rest.

"Care for some company?" I whispered, stepping around the bed. There wasn't much room to move about back there but I was able to stand right in his line of vision.

"Provided the company is just you Raffaele, yes." Papa replied. He rolled onto his back and extended his arms out to me.

I slipped off my shoes and crawled into bed with him. He shifted over, giving me the room to lay down beside him. It was a funny feeling, as I'd grown accustomed to laying on his other side. I snuggled up close and I wrapped him in my arms.

"There's another two hours until we land." He said and rested his head against my chest. "I am tempted to sleep the time away."

"Sleep if you're tired, my love." I whispered and pet back through his hair.

"No." He said with a sigh. "My mind is too occupied with other things at the moment."

"Would you like to talk about what's on your mind?" I asked.

"You are, my sweet darling." He said. "I'd love to talk about you but I'm much too tired."

"Then you don't have to talk." I said quietly and pressed a kiss into his hair. "I'm quite happy to lie here and hold you close."

"Thank you Raffaele." He whispered and turned his head up, kissing right under my chin.

We were quiet for a long time. The only sound was the loud hum of the jet's engines. The air was smooth and I almost forgot we were several thousand feet in the air. The quiet didn't last. I heard the distinct sound of Papa sniffling and the quietest of sobs, like he was trying to hide the fact he was crying from me.

"Alessandro, what's wrong?" I whispered and pulled him up to lay level with me.

We looked at one another, heads sharing the same soft pillow. I tucked an arm under my head as I rolled more onto my side. I held myself up as I looked at him. I used my other hand to wipe away the tears.

"In the moment, nothing is wrong Raffaele." Papa whispered and sniffled again. "I don't, I don't know why I'm crying."

"Sometimes you just need to cry." I whispered and pulled him closer to me. "Just let it all out. I've got you, my love."

"I am very scared Raffaele. Scared for me. For you. For our friends." He mumbled against my chest, which was soaked with tears.

"I'm scared too, Alessandro." I whispered into his hair. "Scared is a very normal reaction to what we're dealing with."

"What if we can't stop it?" He asked and I was crushed by the insecurity of his tone.

"Don't think like that." I whispered, knowing full well that was easier said than done. "Believe in yourself. Believe in me and our friends. We've stopped the bad before and we can stop it again."

"I believe in you Raffaele. I always will." Papa whispered.

"I believe in you too." I whispered.

It was unintentional but the worry caught up with us both. We were physically and emotionally exhausted. It didn't take long but the pair of us fell into a much needed sleep.  
●♡•---------------•♡●

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Latin) ostende mihi in forma celantur = show my concealed form


	37. Strange Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group's arrival at the church leads to more questions. Will they find their missing friends? What's the cause of all that's happening? Can Brother Orion be trusted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay getting this up. Next part coming soon. It won't be all bad. :)

We arrived back at the church very late that night. The sun had already set, but only just. It was the time of year when the sun stayed out quite late, remnants of light would linger until nearly ten. We entered through the side doors rather than the front. We chose to do so for two reasons and the main one being we wanted to avoid being noticed or crowded. If word had gotten out that we were returning, it was likely a crowd would have gathered inside the main entrance. The other reason was to get a look at the Sibling of Sin's dormitory building. It was situated right beside the church's secondary entrance/exit.

I looked up in awe when the dormitory came into view as we turned the corner. The damage to the outside of the building was noticeable and extensive. It didn't appear that there was any structural impact but it would be costly and time consuming to get repaired. We could tell the far side of the dormitory, that looked out on the forest, was untouched and with various lights on in a few windows we knew that some of the siblings had been able to return home. The light in the top most corner was off. That was the room Elana and Sarah lived. We assumed no one was home.

The four of us had not gone into the gardens but the damage could be seen from the walkway we took. Ash and char was everywhere. What had been green and thriving was black and dead. Everything was burned down and knocked flat by the hoses used to extinguish the flames. All you could smell was the remaining linger of smoke and it was deeply disheartening. The only things left standing were a few of the hive frames and an occasional fence post. It was a disaster for sure. Hearing about the incident was bad enough. Seeing the end result was nothing short of gutting.

Quietly, we headed into the main church building. It was well past dinner time, quite close to midnight, so the halls were empty. Papa took his brother upstairs to my old chambers. The rooms hadn't been used in some time, but I made sure they had been kept clean. It was a good place for him to stay, as the room still belonged to me and I doubted he wanted to stay upstairs with Papa and I.

Celso requested that I take him somewhere he could be left alone in a quiet atmosphere. He informed us that he still had a bit of reading to get through, as there wasn't time to complete it all on the flight over. I thought to take him downstairs to my office. It was very quiet and unlikely that he'd be disturbed. He could read and work to his heart's content, left alone while the rest of us got to sorting other issues. I planned to meet with Papa and Dante once I had him settled.

As we made our way towards the stairs that would lead us down to the wing with my office, we passed a pair of ghouls having a not so serious fight in the hall. It looked more like a disagreement between friends than an actual fight. There was bickering and flailing limbs but not a single bit of physical contact. As we got closer to them, I recognized the pair as the two that DJed the wedding reception for Papa and I. The larger one was Aether. I didn't know the name of the other, only that he was a feisty fire ghoul with a short fuse.

"Oh hey Cardinal." Aether said as he noticed Celso and I walking by. "Didn't think we'd be seeing you for another week. Miss us that much?" I could see by his eyes that he was smiling. I liked him. He was very friendly.

"Hello Aether." I said and just waved at the other. "Of course we missed you." I added lightly, not telling him the true reasons for our early return. Not yet.

The fire ghoul approached me and looked at me with a tilted head. "Hello Cardinal." He said and took yet another step closer. I wasn't intimidated by the small ghoul but I seriously questioned if he knew anything about personal space. He kept his eyes on me but took a smooth side step to stand in front of Celso. He leaned in and gave the man a sniff.

"You're new." He said and reached out to touch his robes. I noticed then that the ghoul had his claws exposed and I immediately stopped him from putting his hand on Celso. I didn't think he'd cause trouble but I couldn't be too sure. Things had been much too strange lately.

"This is Celso Emeritus." I said, speaking to both the ghouls. "Papa's cousin."

"Oh how nice." Aether said. "A pleasure to meet you. I've heard some good things about you, though never had the chance to meet you." He extended a hand to shake. His claws were nicely contracted.

"Likewise." Celso said softly, shaking the ghouls hand. "We're a bit busy at the moment so please excuse us." He was so polite. He turned to keep walking.

I stayed put. "We're here because of the fire." I blurted out, as it was partially true. I didn't know why I suddenly decided to be more forthcoming with the purpose of our return. We had returned for a few reasons but that had been one of them. I didn't have any issue with the two ghouls but I wasn't quite sure if I could trust them enough not to spread rumors or anything.

"It's a terrible thing that happened." The small ghoul said. "Thankfully no one was hurt."

"Yes, it's a small wonder that everyone escaped without injuries." I said. "Do either of you know what happened?" I asked, curiously.

"I do not." The little fire ghoul said.

"I know something but not a whole lot about it." Aether replied.

"Please, tell us what you know." Celso said, turning back to the conversation.

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Cardinal Copia, but the fire was started in the gardens. Your friend, the pretty redhead, Sarah? I think. Well, she was there when it started and she had Special with her." The taller of the ghouls replied. "I don't know how the fire started but it looks like those two were the culprits."

If Aether was to be trusted, I had my answer to whether the ghoul taken into custody was Special or not. I felt terrible about it but tried not to let that show. Just because Special was present, didn't mean he was involved. Well, clearly he was involved but I doubted his help with setting it. I held on to the hope he'd been trying to stop the event. I had too.

"Do you know where they are?" I asked.

"No, sorry Cardinal." Aether answered. "If I had to guess though, I'm sure they're still being held in custody for what happened. I saw them being taken to Sister Imperator's office but all three haven't been seen since."

"Thanks." I said. I appreciated anything he could tell us but it was information we pretty much knew already. "We do need to go. See you around."

"Yeah, see ya Cardinal, Cuz." The fire ghoul said.

"Good luck Cardinal." Aether said as Celso and I continued on our way to my office.

As we reached the lower hallway, Celso turned to me. "The ghouls are getting much friendlier." He said with a smile.

"Yes." I agreed. "Most of them anyway."

We walked a few more paces when a sound caught my attention. Celso must have heard it too because we both stopped short.

"I think someone's in my office." I whispered, unconsciously grabbing the other man's arm as I felt a shock of fear shoot up my spine. "You did hear that, didn't you?" I was stock still, staring towards the opened door and not turning to look at Celso.

"I did hear it." He whispered back and took a short shuffling step closer.

I kept my hand around his arm, holding him back. "It's late. No one should be down here." I said, so carefully quiet. I didn't want whomever or whatever was in my office to hear me as I started to panic. My ears started ringing and I closed my eyes, willing away a full blown attack.

"Well, we will never know who it is Raffaele, unless we go see for ourselves." Celso said. He tried to pull his arm away from my hold.

I didn't really agree with him. I mean, what he said was right but I was much too scared to go in there. Still, I followed him, staying behind him fully. It was silly and probably cowardly of me to use him as a human shield but I was much too nervous to be the first into the office. Our steps were slow as we made our way closer to the door. I think that maybe we would have been moving at a quicker pace if I hadn't been the one pulling back and slowing him down.

"Show yourself!" Celso said loud and clear as he stood outside the door. The light coming from the office was dim, likely from my desk lamp and not the main set of lights.

I wished he hadn't done that and I let go of him, leaping two steps back. My heart was racing, a mile a minute, and I was filled with such fear I was beginning to shake. The ringing in my ears got louder and I felt a tightening in my chest.

"Hello?" A voice called from inside the office. "Who is there?"

I calmed immediately. I knew that voice and it was rather clear the person inside didn't recognize Celso's. I took a step closer and moved around the First to step into my office.

"Brother Orion?" I said, surprised to see him there but relieved that it wasn't someone who shouldn't have been inside. "Working late tonight?" I asked. My voice was still a bit wobbly, from residual fear.

"Cardinal Copia?" The brother replied and sounded shocked to see me. "You're back early. I wasn't expecting you." He said.

I didn't feel any level of suspicion. I knew that it wasn't uncommon for him to need things from the office to complete his own work. I was just a bit surprised with the late hour. He was much more likely to stick to his typical hours and I knew he liked to spend his nights home alone.

"Yes. I'm back early." I said. "Why are you here so late?" I inquired.

"I've been having some trouble sleeping, Cardinal. I thought it was the best use of my time to keep up with the workload. With you being away and Sister Alicia being ill, the papers began to pile up." Orion said. It was a very plausible reason. He looked over my shoulder and gazed at Celso."Who is this?" He asked me, but kept his eyes on the other man.

"Celso Emeritus." The former Papa said. "I'm visiting the church. It was not my intention to frighten you, Brother Orion." He said and stepped into the office more fully. "You can never be too careful, especially at night. Especially when things are going unwell inside these walls."

"Of course. I admit that I would question why someone was here after hours had the roles been reversed." Orion said. "I will just grab the files I need and be on my way. I am deeply sorry for this confusion."

"Take your time." I said, not wanting to rush him. "I appreciate that you are working hard." I smiled and as I expected, he didn't smile back.

I motioned to my desk chair, letting Celso know he could take a seat. I watched Orion stack a few pages and folders before he headed to the door. I paid no mind to Celso as he slipped past me and dropped his texts to the desk with a quiet clap. My eyes followed the strange brother. In the short time I'd known him, I was keenly aware he did things in his own way but I couldn't shake the feeling of his behavior being entirely uncharacteristic of him. I didn't think too much on it though. It was fitting to his drive and excellent work ethic. It reminded me a lot of my own experiences when I joined the clergy.

"Have a good night Brother Orion." I said. "Please, if you could close the door behind you it would be appreciated."

"Yes your eminence." The brother said. He had one foot out the door before he stopped and turned to me. "Excuse me, Cardinal." He said.

"Hmm?" I hummed, looking at his face.

"I assume you're back early because of the fire." He said. "I only wish to ask if you know if the rumors are true. Was it really Sister Sarah that did this?"

"It's true." I said simply. I watched the brother's face fall as he frowned.

"A shame." He whispered. "She was such a lovely woman." He shook his head and walked out, pulling the door closed with the arm not holding the stack of files.

I turned back to the desk and at Celso. The man was already hunched over the desk top and had his nose buried in the text.

"I, um, am going to head upstairs now." I said, fairly eager to meet up with Papa and Dante. I enjoyed the company of Celso but it just wasn't the same. He was so involved with his reading it was as if we hadn't been in the same room. "I'm going to see if I can track down Elana as well." I added.

Celso never looked up. I sighed, wondering if he'd even heard me.

"I'll be back in a few hours to get you." I said and as he stayed focused on the pages before him I thought why I even bothered. "Eh, there is some wine in the cabinets behind the desk and I'm sure you remember where the kitchen is if you'd like some tea. I will, eh, see you later."

I turned to leave. I only stopped when I heard Celso speak up.

"Tell nothing else to that Brother, Raffaele." He said and I turned back to the desk. "I don't trust him." He said and he still hadn't looked up.

"Brother Orion?" I questioned. "No Celso. He's just… he's like that. Says things weirdly and his behavior is odd but I believe that he's fine. He can be trusted."

Celso looked up at me and his expression was gravely serious. "It was nothing he said or did Raffaele." He whispered. "I got a very bad energy reading off of him. Heed my advice, he should not be let into the loop of knowledge."

The words left an icy chill in my blood. "Very well." I said. "I'll be back." I added but Celso was already staring at his books again.

●♡•---------------•♡●

I'd gone up to my old chambers with the intent to meet up with my husband and his brother. When I found the rooms empty I was a little bit surprised. I didn't worry, making the assumption that they had gone all the way upstairs. I saw Dante's suitcase at the foot of the bed so I knew they had come by at least.

I didn't rush out of there, taking my time to calm down and think about what Celso had said to me before leaving the office. I walked around the room, so much smaller than I remembered and I hadn't been away from it for all that long. I looked into the empty rat enclosure and felt a sudden need to get upstairs to see my little ones.

I left in a hurry and thought about what Celso had said. I was suddenly wary of my newest assistant and I seriously wondered if Brother Orion was a threat. I knew he was strange, really strange, but I didn't think he was dangerous. No, he couldn't have been. I recalled the conversation we shared over lunch once, and remembered how much closer we became learning that we had a lot in common. I thought at that moment that maybe Celso had made a mistake. It had been a long time since he'd gotten a decent rest and maybe his mind was not clear.

"C-copia!" The sound of Sister Alicia's voice drew me from my thoughts.

I looked up and saw her standing at the bottom of the staircase I was making my way towards. A huge smile crossed my lips and I hurried my pace, just to quicken the closing of the space between us. She moved towards me but hadn't been going much quicker than her usual speed. I wrapped my arms around her as she threw her arms around my waist. It nearly knocked the two of us to the floor. We laughed and she hugged me tightly, burying her face into my chest. I gave her a squeeze and I pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I am so very glad to see you my precious girl." I murmured against the top of her head. I took a step back and looked down into her eyes. They sparkled with delight. I touched her cheek and traced over her rounded cheek as she smiled up at me. "So very glad." I murmured.

"I am, um, I am h-happy t-to see y-you too C-copia." Alicia whispered and pulled me closer to her again, squeezing me tight. "I, um, I j-just c-came f-from up-ups-stairs."

"Did you see Papa?" I asked and I couldn't take my hands off her, so thankful that she'd recovered from whatever it was that had made her unwell. I didn't know the cause, nor if there was more to it, but she was there. She was up and about, standing before me and she was looking well.

"Y-yes, y-yes I d-did." She replied. "I, um, I s-saw Em-emeritus t-too."

"That's good. That's so very good." I said, petting over her cheeks. "Will you come back up with me?"

"Th-that d-depends." She whispered with a playful grin.

"On what?" I asked. "Where were you headed?"

"I, um, I w-was on m-my w-way d-down to, um, see, t-to see y-you." She whispered. "P-papa told, um, m-me y-you w-were at, um, at th-the o-office."

"So you found me. What does coming back up depend on?" I said, unable to stop smiling at her. I was stroking back through her hair, tangling my fingers in the messy locks.

"W-well, um, P-papa g-gave me, um, a v-very n-nice k-kiss be-bef-fore and um, I'd b-be m-more th-than happy to, um, f-follow y-you up if, um, if I can g-get one f-from y-you as w-well." She said, still grinning at me and biting the corner of her lip.

I laughed, a quiet chuckle. "You want a kiss, Alicia?" I whispered, already leaning down and in.

"Y-yes." She giggled, lifting her arms and wrapping them around my neck.

Our lips touched, light and sweet. She pulled me closer and pushed up on her toes to deepen the kiss. I was very pleased with getting the opportunity to kiss her again. Her lips were sweet and I quietly thanked Satan for giving us the chance to be together. I was very worried when Special called Papa and I those few days previous that I'd never have this chance again. We parted and looked at one another, quiet as we calmed our breath.

"Come on." I whispered, taking her small hand in my own.

"O-okay." She said with a smile.

We made our way upstairs to mine and Papa's chambers and I led her inside.

"You found him!" Papa shouted and I knew instantly that he'd been drinking. The open and empty bottle of wine was not the only give away. "Raffaele, Raffee, sexy darling." He continued, rushing over and throwing his arms around me.

"I wasn't gone that long, my love." I said, though I felt amused by his behavior. "Did you miss me?" I giggled. His hands started to roam and his touch was very tickling.

"Hmm, I missed you my sexy Raffee." He whispered, leaning in very close and kissing over my cheek. He took one arm off me and wrapped it around Alicia. He nuzzled her hair. "I missed you too my beautiful girl." He said.

"Alessandro, why are you drunk?" I asked, but made no efforts to stop his wandering hand.

"Because there is wine." He replied and resumed his kissing over my cheek, pulling Alicia closer to us both.

"P-papa, s-st-stop." Alicia giggled. "Th-that t-t-tickles." She wiggled free from his half embrace and hid herself behind me.

"We've got work to do." I said, shivering as his hands went from teasing touches to gentle gropes. "You shouldn't be drunk. We should be sorting things out with finding our friends." I was right, but still allowed him to continue with his actions.

"I had one Raffee." Papa whispered and he nibbled down my neck.

"One bottle." I heard Dante's voice cut in.

I glanced over and saw the older Emeritus brother step out of the bathroom. My cheeks flushed and I pushed Papa's busy hands away from my crotch. Just because he knew what Papa and I got up to, didn't mean I thought he ever had to see it. I didn't want him to see it.

"Drinking from the bottle saves time when it comes to doing the dishes." Papa said and tried to grab at my half erect cock again. I didn't know if it was the wine or not, but he was feisty and determined. Had it not been for Dante in the room, I was just about tempted to give in.

I pushed him away and stepped back. It caused me to unintentionally knock into Alicia and she shouted out in surprise. "Be, um be c-careful." She lightly scolded Papa and I for our little rough housing.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly and lightly patted her on the cheek. "I'll be more careful love."

"Th-thanks." She whispered with a grin.

"Alessandro, control yourself." Dante said with a roll of his eyes.

"Fine." Papa whined and stepped back. The distance didn't stop him from gazing at me longingly.

"I eh, I got Celso settled in the office." I said, purposely leaving off the comment Celso made about Brother Orion. "I said I'd come back for him in a few hours."

"We can spend those hours in bed." Papa said with a huge smile. "You want me Raffaele, yes?"

"No." I whispered, but I kind of wanted to say yes. "We should look for Elana, then see about getting Sarah and Special back from Imperator."

"Y-yeah. I, um, I r-really need t-to, um, s-speak w-with Sp-special." Alicia said quietly.

"We will find them." Dante said. "Do you know where Elana is? I thought she was staying up here." He looked in the direction of the sister standing behind me. 

"Um, well, E-elana is, um, sh-she is h-home." Alicia said and I felt her arms circle my hips. "W-we c-can, um, g-go talk, um, talk t-to h-her." Alicia pressed her head into my back and squeezed around my middle.

"How about you two go find her and bring her back up here." Papa suggested and looked at me with an expectant glint in his eyes.

"Oh for the love of Satan I am not leaving you alone with Raffaele." Dante said and started heading to the door.

"Why?" Papa whined. "He's my husband, my sexy lover boy. I like to be alone with him."

I shot Papa a confused glance. He'd never before called me such a thing. Lover boy? It was weird and it threw me off. He blew me a kiss and I giggled quietly as I rolled my eyes at him.

"No. You two will give into your carnal urges and we do not have time for that. We're going to get Elana. Now." Dante said.

"Then you take Raffaele with you, brother." Papa said and dropped his gaze to Alicia. "I'll stay with the pretty little lady."

Alicia flushed pink and gave a shrug. "I, um, I am o-okay w-with th-that." She said and looked up at me.

"No." Dante said and I could tell his patience was wearing thin.

I wasn't opposed to the idea entirely, leaving Papa and Alicia alone, but Dante had an extremely valid point. There were things to get done and it was probably in our best interest to get a move on it.

"Papa. Alicia. Let's go." I said and began my walk across the room to follow Dante.

The other two were slow to follow but eventually we were all headed out. Dante reached the door first and pulled it open. The four of us were greeted by Elana herself standing on the other side, hand raised as if she were just about to knock.

"Copia!" Elana said and walked right into the room. She hugged me close and didn't let go. "I saw Aether. He said you guys were back."

"We're here." I said and held onto her. She was an emotional wreck, so lost without Sarah around. "We were just coming to see you."

After one last squeeze, Elana stepped back. She looked at me, then at Papa before turning her gaze to Dante. She sighed deeply and looked back at me.

"I've been sleeping up here." She whispered. "I only went back to the dorm to see if Sarah had returned."

"Sleeping here, why?" Dante inquired. "Isn't your dormitory on the unaffected side of the building?"

Elana nodded. "It is, but the place is so empty without Sarah in it." She said, obviously holding back tears. "I feel safe here."

"It's totally fine that you've been staying here." I assured her. I hoped she knew that she was always welcome and that Papa and I were quite insistent that she, as well as any of our friends, felt comfortable and safe.

"I've offered to let Alicia stay with me." Elana said. "Her room is on the affected side."

"I, um, I h-have d-declined. I st-stayed in, um, Sp-special's d-dorm last, um, n-night." Alicia whispered. "I, um, I h-hoped h-he came b-back."

"You will stay with us tonight, yes?" Papa said. "We will make sure that beautiful Elana here sleeps on the sofa tonight. The bed, well that will be quite full, I think. We can make the room for Special when we find him."

I looked at Papa and it was damn near probable that my jaw hit the floor. He was just not letting up on the sex thing. I said nothing. Too shocked by the behavior from him.

"Will all due respect, Papa." Elana started. "I'd like to find my wife and return home." She said.

"Yes, oki doki. The sofa is open to you but home with your beautiful and sexy wife is better for you. I know it is. You two have been apart. You need your alone time. For orgasms." Papa said.

"Alessandro!" I gasped. "Enough. You're being inappropriate."

Papa shook his head. "No, no Raffaele. I am being a good Papa. My duty is to promote the lust, the desire, the giving of female orgasms." He said.

"Not when Elana is clearly upset." Dante said and once more he'd been so quiet I almost forgot he was there.

"Alessandro, please think before you speak." I said, sounding a little bit whiny. "Yes, you're quite right in promoting such things but now is not the time. Our friends are missing and we need to stop thinking of only ourselves."

"I'm thinking of others." Papa replied and the hunger in his eyes was intense. He was looking right at me, let his eyes wander down to Alicia then back up to me. His expression was nothing short of pure, burning lust. "I do think of myself but also of others."

"It's like you're possessed." I whispered.

"I am not." He said and sounded upset I'd imply something like that.

"I get what you mean, Raffaele." Dante said and came up to stand right behind me. "Possessed by the demon-"

"Asmodeus!" Papa shouted as the cat had come bounding out of the bedroom. My guess was that this was their first reunion. He put all his attentions to the cat, ignoring the rest of us.

"Alicia, Copia and Dante, you come with me. We leave Papa to entertain himself." Elana said and she sounded serious. "We'll get more accomplished without him. Between his odd sexual preoccupation and his obsession with the cat, we're better off without him."

I knew Elana was at her breaking point. She was dead set on getting to the bottom of all of this and I was very much with her.

"The sister has a point." Dante said.

"Yes, she does." I whispered and tore my gaze away from Papa and the fluffy beast.

"L-let's, um, g-go." Alicia said and the four of us headed out into the hallway, leaving Papa behind.

The door clicked shut behind us and I was pretty surprised that there had been no protest from Papa that we left him alone. I had expected him to at least ask us to stay once more, maybe follow us but neither thing happened. We stood outside the door, a few steps away from it, and began to talk about what we were going to do.

"Should we head down to Imperator's office first?" I asked.

"They aren't there." Elana replied. "Believe me. I've checked several times."

"Where the Hell are they?" I whispered.

"W-we don't kn-know." Alicia said. "N-no one, um, kn-knows any-anything."

"Is her office locked?" Dante asked. "Has anyone gone inside."

"It's not locked. The door isn't even closed. They're just gone." Elana replied and she leaned over, resting her head on me. I wrapped an arm around her to offer comfort.

"Is it possible that maybe Imperator is in trouble as well?" I asked, mind immediately going to a negative place. "Is it possible she wasn't dealing with the disciplinary action and somehow got caught up with whatever is causing this?"

"It's quite possible." Dante said and he sounded upset and unsure. "I hope that it's not the case but we shouldn't dismiss the idea until proven otherwise."

"Where is Celso?" Elana asked. "Did he come with you guys?"

"He's in my office." I said and debated telling them what he said to me before I left him down there. I decided I would. "We ran into Brother Orion. Celso says we shouldn't trust him."

"Wh-what?" Alicia said. "But wh-why?"

"Yeah, he's weird but he's so nice." Elana added. "Why has Celso said such a thing?"

"I don't know." I whispered. "He says the brother gives off bad energy."

"I trust my cousin's instincts." Dante said.

"I do too but what if he's mistaken?" I said. "Celso could have made a mistake. I trust the man but I also can't see the brother being a threat to anyone."

"I agree with Copia." Elana said. "Brother Orion has been nothing but genuine and pleasant to be around. I don't think he has it in him to hurt anyone."

"I, um, I don't th-think he, um, g-gives off b-bad en-energies. A-and I, um, I t-tr-trust m-my own, um, j-judge o-of ch-character." Alicia said. She looked up at Dante. "I, um, I kn-know m-many th-things about, um, C-celso Em-em-emeritus, and I, w-well I r-respect h-him as, as a w-witch, b-but h-he t-too c-can make m-mistakes." She took a pause to gather her thoughts. "I, um, I d-don't b-believe th-that, um, O-orion is, um, a th-threat t-to any-anybody."

Dante looked at the small sister and considered her words. "Perhaps not, but I think we should lean to the side of caution." He said.

"That sounds fair." I said. It wasn't like the man would have been involved in our investigations anyway but to have a mindset of staying closed lipped about things around him made sense. "Anyway, let's head to Imperator's office. If we don't find her or our friends, maybe we will find something to give us a clue to where they might be."

"I'm with Copia." Elana said. "Maybe we will find something I missed."

With that we headed down stairs.

●♡•---------------•♡●

There was nothing out of place in Imperator's office, they never was. That woman was meticulous and neat all the time. On one hand, I was glad to see nothing out of place. It meant that maybe nothing too extreme was going on without our knowledge. On the other hand, it left me feeling worse. It meant that we still didn't know what was happening and where the three had vanished.

Elana was getting upset again and I did not fault her on it. I knew we were all upset. I even felt bad that Imperator was missing, despite being on tense terms with her as of late.

We didn't linger around, deciding that it would be best to go somewhere else. It felt strange being in the head sister's office without her present. It was much too early to go down to where Celso was so Elana and Sarah's dormitory was where we headed.

The thing about the walk over that surprised me the most was that we ran into Papa halfway there.

"Ah, there you four are." He said and walked over to the group.

"Yes. Here we are." Dante said and looked at his brother with a hint of skepticism about his reasoning for following us. "Have you decided that we were right in putting ourselves to work?" He asked.

"Yes." Papa replied. He moved right to my side and put his arm around me. "I am sorry for my extreme behavior." He whispered and kissed my cheek.

"Did you jerk off and come to your senses?" I asked, not quite kidding as I said it. He smiled and I knew then that I was correct in my statement.

"I see you have not found our missing friends." Papa said and moved away from me, walking alongside the group as we started walking to the door to lead us out to the sibling dormitories.

"N-no." Alicia answered him. "O-obvi-obviously n-not." She sounded on edge and I wondered if she was just upset or maybe even mad at Papa. I didn't know, nor did I ask.

"Imperator's office offered us no clues." Dante said and continued to walk, facing ahead of us as he went. He was a man on a mission and we were all ready to follow him.

"Nothing at all?" Papa asked, curiously.

"Not a damned thing." Elana said.

"Everything in its place. Nothing out of line." I explained.

Alicia remained quiet, quickening her pace until she fell in stride with me. I felt her take my hand in hers and I turned mine to hold on. She clearly needed or wanted the comfort and I was happy to be the one to provide it.

"I just have this really bad feeling." Elana said and slowed down until she stopped. "They're all just gone." She was about to cry.

"They will turn up and they will be fine, Elana my dear." Papa said and pulled the sister into a hug.

"I am losing faith Papa." I heard her whisper and I knew then, for sure, that things were not well. For someone like Elana to lose her faith in anything was a mighty big deal and if I was honest with my own thoughts, I was losing hope.

"I, um, I don't f-feel v-very w-well." Alicia whispered and turned to look up at me. Her eyes were waterlogged and she looked a bit pale.

"Let us get to Elana's then and we can all have a sit and a think." Dante said. "There is hope and together we will figure this all out."  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	38. A Great Plan Requires Thought & There Was No Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elana finally breaks. The lack of knowledge of her wife's whereabouts has her at wits end. Alicia takes a turn for the worse. Someone returns. And Copia acts on instinct, not thinking about consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be longer but I cut it short because my joints hurt when I try to type. I'll get the next part up ASAP.
> 
> Love you all. Thanks for reading and the comments. They give me happy feelings and really fuel my drive to keep going.

"Forgive me for being a terrible host but you guys know where the kitchen is. So please get yourselves something to drink." Elana said once we were inside the dormitory. Her voice was tense and I could tell she was holding back tears. "There's plenty of food as well if you're hungry. I just can't help any of you at the moment. I'm sorry."

Someone flipped on the lights. The dormitory was in a state of disarray. It didn't appear like someone had gotten inside, rather like the sisters hadn't taken the time to clean in a few days.

I put my hands on Elana's shoulders and steered her towards the sofa. That poor woman needed to relax before she sunk further into overload. I suspected she was already there. I quietly shushed her apologies. No one expected her to do anything but take care of herself.

"Just sit." I said to her, keeping my voice calm and quiet. "You're not a terrible host. Just sit down. I'll handle getting everything."

I released her shoulders as she plopped down onto the seat. I stayed in front of her, looking down. I'd never seen her as upset as I had in that moment. Yes, I'd seen her stressed and worried but this was an entirely new level. My heart ached for her. She looked up at me and her lower lip was shaking. I offered a sympathetic frown and she looked away, whole posture going lax. She'd run herself down but I was grateful she didn't have to be this way alone.

"I'll get the drinks." Papa said cheerfully and made his way into the kitchen. "What does everyone want?" He asked. I knew he understood the severity of the situation but also that his persona was one to keep things light. I think he was trying to distract us from all the bad things we'd been dealing with.

"I want Sarah to come home." Elana sobbed and the dam was broken.

Her eyes welled with tears and they spilled out over her cheeks. Her cries were loud and they didn't stop. I immediately sat down beside her and took her hands in mine. I said nothing; there wasn't anything I could say. It would have been wrong telling her to stop crying. I didn't like to see her cry but I understood the need. I'd give her the time to get some of her frustrations out. I sat with her and hoped that it was going to be enough.

Dante walked over to the seating area of the living room and took the chair that was adjacent to the sofa. It put him an arm's distance from the emotional sister. He was calm and had a serious expression. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was tired. We were all tired. I could also sense he felt terrible for our friend.

"I can make us some coffee." Papa said, offering suggestions when no one answered him. "Wine? Water? What do you want?"

"For you to be quiet for five minutes Alessandro." Dante said and it shocked me that Papa shut his mouth.

My husband walked over to us and took a seat next to me. He kept a comfortable distance and looked past me, at Elana. I don't believe he'd ever seen her that upset either. She was always so strong and level headed.

"Where is Alicia?" I asked, noticing the small sister wasn't with us. She hadn't said anything about leaving and I was certain she was beside me on the walk up to the room.

"She was just here." Papa said, clearly confused by her absence as well.

The answer came via the sound of loud retching and a pained whining. They had come from the bathroom, situated just beyond the front door. A follow up of dramatic sobbing echoed out from the closed door.

Papa got up and hurried to the bathroom. He knocked softly. "Alicia?" He called through the closed door. "Alicia, what's wrong?"

"I- I- I'm f-fine." Alicia called back but she didn't sound fine.

I was worried, knowing she had just come out of the infirmary. I wondered if maybe she was still sick or if this had anything to do with her own worry about Special and Sarah missing. I did notice she was looking rather ill earlier and I was hoping this was nothing serious. I didn't want her to be unwell but I would rather believe it was due to stress and not some undiagnosed illness.

"Is she okay?" Elana whispered through her tears.

"I don't know." I said and put my arm around her. "Just stay calm, Elana. Take care of yourself. Papa is with her." I started to rub up and down her back.

"Do you need me to come in there?" I heard Papa ask.

"N-no. N-no I'm f-fine." Alicia said and I could tell the words were strained, even through the closed door.

Elana took a breath and wiped her eyes, smearing what little eyeliner she had been wearing across her bright red cheeks. She sniffled quietly and looked like she was taking time to compose herself. Her eyes were just as red, and swollen from the tears.

"This was all supposed to be over." She whispered and she reached over to take my hand again. "Everything was supposed to be better Copia. Why is this happening? Where is my Sarah?"

I squeezed her fingers and gently shook my head. "I don't know what this is all about." I answered her truthfully. "But please, my dear, do not give up hope. Do not lose your faith Elana. We will get to the bottom of it all. We will sort it all out and things will be okay." The words poured out past my lips and I only hoped that they were true. I had no way of knowing the outcome of anything going on but there was that last remaining thread of hope and I clung to it like a lifeline.

"Take your time Elana, but when you're ready, I'd like to ask you a few questions." Dante said, leaning forwards and looking at the distressed sister. "There is really no rush. I want you to be okay when you answer me."

"I'm not going to be okay Emeritus." Elana whispered and squeezed my hand as she looked up at Dante. "You may ask me what you need to. I will answer to the best of my ability."

Dante nodded slowly and got up from the chair. "Would you like some water?" He asked her.

"I'll take a wine. I'd kill for something stronger if I had it." She replied.

"I'll take a wine as well." I said, thinking it was best to not let the sister drink alone.

"I'll be right back." He said and went into the kitchen.

"What if Sarah doesn't come back?" Elana whispered, turning to look right at me. "What if I never see her again, or Special? Where are they?" I knew she was aware that I didn't have the answers and I let her do her thinking out loud. I'd rather her vent out the negativity than see her bottle it up to eat away at her insides.

"We will see them again." I said to her. I believed it.

We turned when the bathroom door opened and could see Alicia come out. She moved right into Papa's open arms and he hugged her tightly. The pair moved over to the sofa and Papa gave up his seat for the sister.

"Are you alright?" I asked and turned away from Elana for a moment.

Alicia looked awful. Her eyes were glazed and her cheeks were very red. I put my free hand in hers. I had no concerns about picking up a bug had she been contagious, but with the look about her, I was concerned for our friends. It was all another worry added to our plates.

"I, um, I got s-sick." Alicia whispered. "I w-wil, um, b-be okay." She took very even breaths, like she was trying to ward off continuing nausea.

Dante returned to the living room with a bottle of wine and some empty glasses. He set them down on the table before returning for a few more.

"Did you two want any wine?" He asked Alicia and Papa.

"I'll have a glass." Papa replied. "And before you all ask, I'm not still drunk and I will keep my hands to myself, unless I'm asked not to." He winked at me.

"Um, n-no th-thanks." Alicia whispered. "I, um, I w-will g-get myself some, um, w-water."

"Sit still Alicia." Dante said. "I'll get you the water. Would you like ice?"

The small sister shook her head no, in place of replying verbally.

I started the process of opening the bottle of wine and pouring it out and into the three glasses on the table. I set the bottle down and passed the first glass to Elana who drank it down quickly. I passed Papa his glass before I refilled hers and finally took my own in hand. I held it but took no drink from it. I would wait for Dante.

The elder Emeritus returned and passed a bottle of water to Alicia who took it with a small smile. I poured some wine into his glass and raised mine up as if I was going to make a toast. What came out of my mouth was more like a prayer.

"May we find our friends, safe and unhurt. May they return to us soon and may we find moments of peace in our own minds." I said.

One by one my friends, no, my family lifted their glasses (and water bottle). We mimicked tapping the edges and all took a sip.

"NemA." Dante said and we all repeated it.

"I'm ready to answer your questions Emeritus." Elana said. "I just, I'd just like to get this over with."

"I understand that." Dante said. He sat back down in the chair and looked up at his brother. "Are you going to stand there and hover or do you plan on sitting down and joining us?"

"I will sit, yes." Papa said and made his way over to the last remaining chair. I had a moment's panic that he was going to sit in my lap but was glad he made the better decision.

Papa sat down and crossed his legs. He balanced his wine on a knee and made himself comfortable. I kept my eyes on him for a few moments longer before I turned my attention back to Elana. I felt Alicia lean over and rest herself on my arm. I felt terrible that she was feeling unwell. I was feeling terrible about everything.

"Now Elana, we know about the fire. We remember what you told us and we have seen the damage done first hand." Dante began and his soft tone had the sister's full attention. "I'd like you to think back. Go back before the fire happened. Go back to before Sarah and Special went missing. Did you or Sarah notice anything out of place or that seemed wrong in anyway?"

Elana sat quietly, chewing her lip as she did her thinking. "Nothing that comes to mind Dante. I'm sorry." She replied. "I mean, you all know about the nightmares and the Satanen, which you're saying is caused because she's a horseman. But beyond that, things have been normal."

"When Cardi and I left for the honeymoon, what did you two ladies do in your free time?" Papa asked.

"You honestly wouldn't care to know." Elana said, looking over at him. "We took day trips out into the town library. We've been piecing together our family histories."

"You are right. I don't care to know." Papa said but he was smiling. "You little book nerd." He quipped and it actually made Elana smile.

"We stayed here, mostly; Sarah still has her work responsibility after all. I have the summer off, she doesn't." Elana continued. "We hung out up here a few nights. Um, watched a few movies. Had dinner at Giovanni's. We've cared for the animals, obviously. Uh, Sarah taught me how to make honey lemon bath bombs and my Satan, they did wonders for my seasonal allergies."

"It is nice that you're keeping busy." I said with a smile. I lightly touched her knee and gave it a squeeze. "I'd like one of those bath bombs." I added.

"I thought you didn't get sick." Elana said and she was still smiling.

"I don't." I said. She was right about that. "But I'm a fully functioning human being and I do deal with the effects of allergies, especially in the spring and autumn." I explained.

"I have a question for you, Copia." She said and the smile faded away.

"Sure. Ask me." I replied. I kept my hand against her leg but had stopped applying pressure. "I'd be happy to answer."

"If Sarah is truly the horseman Famine, does that mean that she too is immortal?" Elana asked. "If she is, we will find her alive, right?"

I looked at her but I didn't have that answer. I simply didn't know. I chewed my lip and started to shake my head. I never thought to question that. Were all the horsemen immortal like me?

"That would entirely depend on the deal she made Elana." Dante said, diving into the conversation to save it when I had no reply of my own. "If I am correct in my limited understanding, the role of being a horseman doesn't immediately make you immortal."

"It doesn't?" Papa asked and he'd been strangely quiet I thought he might have fallen asleep. "But then why is Raffaele?"

"Because it was part of my deal." I said, coming to terms with the realization. "When I asked to be cured, I didn't specifically ask for an ending to it all. I rushed to agree to continued healing, for all eternity."

"Did I agree to the same?" Papa asked next. "Is it possible that Sarah did as well?"

"Of course it's possible." Dante said. "But I myself wouldn't know how to find that out."

"Sarah would know." Elana said. "I wish I paid closer attention to that specific tea she brewed for moments like this. We could brew up a batch and check your memories."

"Alicia, do you know?" I asked, figuring she was a witch and it was worth asking. I didn't fully know her specialties so it was a real shot in the dark.

When I looked at the small sister, her face was nearly green and she looked queasy. She was sort of zoned out and hadn't responded to my question.

"Alicia, are you alright?" I whispered, turning my body to face hers fully. She shook her head no. "Are you going to be sick again?" I asked. She nodded.

"Papa, go grab her the bin from the kitchen." Elana said suddenly and she got up on her feet. She sat down on Alicia's other side and took her hand. "You're clammy, you poor thing."

Papa returned just in time as Alicia got ill, spilling the contents of her stomach into the bin before her. I closed my eyes. I didn't do well with others getting sick but I refused to leave her side. I looked away but rubbed her back in comforting circles. Elana held back her hair and Papa was calmly holding the bin up to her face.

"Do we need to get her back to the infirmary?" I heard Dante ask.

"N-no." Alicia said and retched a final time. "N-no. I, um, I'm j-just, I'm j-just n-nauseous."

Papa stepped back and offered the sister a handkerchief to wipe the sides of her mouth. He carried the bin away, setting it aside to clean out later.

"Do you want to go lay down?" Elana asked, petting back through Alicia's hair. It had become very matted with sweat. The poor girl had a terrible fever and I wondered if maybe Dante was right in suggesting the infirmary.

Alicia said nothing, did nothing for a long moment. "I, um, y-yeah. O-okay." She eventually whispered.

Elana helped her to her feet and took her back towards the bedroom. I watched them until Elana closed the door behind them.

Papa sat down beside me and put his head on my shoulder. "I am worried about her." He whispered. "I have this feeling in my gut that tells me there's more to this than she's letting on."

"Maybe she ate some bad food and is just too embarrassed to admit it." I said and closed my fingers around Papa's hand. "I'm so sick of fearing the worst. I just want some level of normalcy back." I sighed, leaning my head back against the sofa.

"I still wouldn't rule out her involvement with this." Dante said.

"What do you mean by that?" Papa asked. "Do you think she's causing this?"

I lifted my head back up and looked right at Dante. I didn't like what I thought he implied. I trusted Alicia wholeheartedly and I knew, for certain, that she was not responsible for any of the things going on. The look on my face must have been reflective of my inner emotions because Dante was quick to say more.

"The two of you relax. I am not accusing her of anything." He said and took a sip from his wine glass. "But I will not rule out that her illness might be caused by all of this."

"Do you think she's the fourth?" I whispered. I hadn't thought about it being her before that moment. The idea just popped into my mind.

"She very well may be the personification of Death, but my gut says no." Dante replied.

"Do you know who Death might be then?" Papa asked. "What are the chances we know them already?"

I was curious about that as well but I said nothing. I drained my glass of wine and leaned over to the table so I could refill it.

"I do not know." Dante said. "And I'm a bit wary of finding out."

"That's… comforting." I said but meant the exact opposite.

"I believe that whomever the fourth horseman is, whoever holds the role of Death will not make his or her presence known until the end." Dante said. He held out his glass so I could top it off for him.

"I understand that Dante, but with the logic you use, we shouldn't have known our roles until the end of times as well." Papa said.

I took his hand once more and squeezed it tightly.

"Will someone have to die to find out?" I asked and my own question made me sick with worry.

"Again, Raffaele, I do not know the answer to that." Dante said.

The sound of the door opening had the three of us turning our heads. We had all assumed it was the bedroom door and that Elana was coming back to join us but that door remained shut. The sound had come from the front door and the person walking through had all three of us up on our feet.

"Sarah!" Papa shouted and ran over to the sister. He reached out and grabbed her as her knees buckled and she went down.

The two collapsed onto the floor together with a resounding thud. Papa broke the fall and landed in a way that neither had gotten hurt. It caused a commotion though, and by that point Elana had rushed from the bedroom, without Alicia.

"Sarah! Oh my Satan." Elana said with tearful eyes. She dropped onto her knees and took her wife from Papa's arms. "Praise the dark one, you're home."

Sarah was conscious but seemed out of it. She was filthy, covered head to toe in black soot and grey ash. She smelled like the fire she'd set. Her hair was singed at the ends and her cheeks showed signs of serious burns.

"What happened to you?" Elana whispered, helping the taller sister to lay down against the floor. Papa shed his jacket to place under her head.

"Someone get me the first aid kit from the bathroom." Elana pleaded, looking up at the two of us, who'd been standing there in a state of shock. Papa remained knelt down on the floor, too shaken from the sight to move. Dante took off, running into the bathroom.

"Sh- sh- She left us." Sarah said but her voice was shaking and gravely. She said nothing else, letting herself relax against the floor. Her eyes slipped closed and she grimaced in pain. "Sh-she left us alone."

The burns on her cheeks matched those on her arms. Her clothes were torn and her breath was slow and steady. She was most definitely alive but she was clearly injured. I only hoped it wasn't too serious.

My mind went to Special. Where was he? Why wasn't he with her? Had he suffered injury? Could a fire ghoul be burned? I was beginning to panic all over again and I started to pace the small hallway, unable to keep still. I couldn't shake the feeling that he was lying somewhere, dead.

"Who left you?" Papa whispered, leaning over Sarah. He looked frightened and I was impressed by his question coming across calmly. "Left you where Sarah? Was Special with you?"

"Imperator." Sarah replied. It was through clenched teeth but she sounded a bit clearer. Her eyes remained closed. "Imperator got, oh fucking oww my whole body hurts. Imperator got a phone call and she left us."

"Sarah, where is Special?" Elana asked. She held her wife's hand, carefully avoiding any of the burns.

"I don't know." Sarah cried. "I don't know what's going on."

Dante came back and dropped the first aid kit at Elana's side. I watched in my panicked state as Papa and Elana worked together to clean the burns and get them dressed. It was in the sister's best interest to see a medical professional but for the time, the home job would have to do.

"Papa? Why is Papa here?" Sarah asked. She'd opened her eyes and was looking right at him. "Where's Cardi?" She whispered, voice strained. "The honeymoon?"

"I'm right here Sarah." I said, my own words sounded foreign to me. My throat was dry and my ears were ringing. "Stay calm." I said. Whether it was for her or for myself I couldn't be too sure.

"We should get her to the infirmary." Dante said, the only one of us who remained calm. I looked at him and saw it was all an act. His eyes gave away how uncalm he truly was. He'd been able to fake a relaxed composure for Sarah's benefit. I was impressed and grateful.

"No." Sarah whispered. "No, I won't go."

"But you're hurt Sarah." Elana said and I saw that she was crying again. "I can't treat these on my own."

"Dante is right Sarah." Papa said, petting back through her ash tainted red locks. "Some of these burns are pretty serious."

"I'm not leaving. I just got back." Sarah said and I was mildly relieved her stubbornness seemed to be as it always was. It meant something was right.

"We can wait, though I really don't wish to." Elana said. "Tell me you will go in the morning."

Even I knew that having Sarah wait was a disaster waiting to happen. The burns on her skin were prone to infection and she'd already been a day without care.

"Give her an hour." I blurted out. "I can't stand to see her like this." I said.

"Yelling at my wife Cardi?" Sarah said and she let a little laugh slip out. It was strained and laced with discomfort.

"I'm yelling because we just got you back and I don't want to lose you again." I said. I started crying. I couldn't stop myself.

"Papa." Sarah whispered, looking up at him. "Go calm your husband down. If he keeps this up, I might start crying too." She had a pained smile on her lips.

"You're already crying my darling." Papa said softly, continuing to pet her hair. "You have no idea how much this means, that we have you here."

"I have a vague idea." Sarah whispered. She turned to look at Elana, reaching up to touch her face. "I am so very happy to see you again, my beautiful wife."

The words had Elana sobbing and nodding her head. "I knew. I knew you'd come back to me." She whispered.

"I have to leave." I said suddenly, sniffling. "I know that you are safe now, Sarah, and I have to go."

"Where are you going?" Papa asked, looking up at me.

I shook my head and hurried to the door. I was halfway down the hallway and my stomach ached worse each time I heard Papa call out my name. I didn't stop. I kept going.

●♡•---------------•♡●

I found myself down in the lowest level of the church. I hated being down there but I knew my reasons for it. It was the first time that my intention was not to look for Special. I trusted Alicia and Elana when they told me he wasn't down there. I was looking for another ghoul and I was quite relieved that it didn't take me all that long to do so.

"Aether!" I called out, spotting the large ghoul I'd been seeking out towards the end of the dark hallway. It was the same place I'd run into him for the very first time and I was certain that he lived across the hall from Special.

"Cardinal Copia?" The ghoul asked, turning towards me at the sound of my voice. "Special still isn't down here." He said.

I ran to close the distance between us. Part energy I'd exerted and part the foul stench of the ghouls' living space, I was breathless by the time I reached him.

"I'm not looking for Special." I said. "Well, I am, but I'm down here now looking for you actually."

Aether's eyes went wide behind his mask. "Me?" He asked. "What did I do?" I think he thought I was there to get him in trouble.

"You haven't done anything." I said, hoping that it would ease his mind. "I have a favor I'd like to ask you."

"Oh, sure." He said. "What can I do for you Cardinal?"

"I need you to take me to Hell." I said, looking right into his eyes.

"You what?" Aether asked, blindsided by my request.

"Well, not Hell exactly. Take me to the plain that lies between both worlds." I said. "Please." I added, I was desperate.

"With all due respect Cardinal Copia, I cannot do that." The big ghoul replied. "Humans cannot survive there. If I were to take you, you'd die within minutes."

"I'm a special case." I said, quiet enough for only him to hear me. I wasn't fully aware who knew of my gift from the old one and it was not something I wished to openly share.

"You what?" He asked, tilting his head. "Status in the clergy won't make you immune to death, Cardinal. You're still human, you'll run out of air."

"I can't die." I said in a quiet rush. "Now please, take me."

"Hold up, you what?" Aether asked.

"I made a deal with Satan, a long time ago, and now I can't die." I explained. I was still speaking softly and quickly, not looking to advertise what I was. "I'm immortal."

"No shit." Aether said and his hand came down on my shoulder with a loud slap. He looked right into my eyes and his went big and wide. "You're serious." He said.

"Yes." I said. "Now please, I have to get there and the help of a ghoul is my only way."

"Alright. I'll help you, but I want to know why." The ghoul said.

It was a fair request and I did trust the guy enough. "I need to look for Omega." I said.

Aether stepped back, large hand sliding off my shoulder.

"You won't find Omega." He said seriously. "He banished himself last year."

"I know what he did." I whispered. "But he's there. He's been seen walking the space between Hell and Earth. He's not bound to the terms of banishment. He's free to come and go and I don't understand why but trust me Aether. I know he's there and I need to speak to him."

"Shit." The large ghoul sighed. "Yeah, okay. I'll help you out Cardinal Copia."

"Thank you." I said and felt a wash of relief. "I think it goes without saying, but I'll need you to bring me back if I can't find him."

"Of course Cardinal. I wouldn't leave you there. There's nothing there to leave you to. Even us ghouls only use it as a passageway." Aether said. "When do we need to do this?"

"Now, if possible." I said. "And I'll be fine on my own, just promise me that you'll come back."

"I promise Cardinal." Aether said. "How long do you need?"

"Give me an hour." I said, thinking that would be a sufficient amount of time. I was banking on Omega finding me once I was there. He'd found Sarah and he'd found Papa and I in our subconscious. I thought that maybe his purpose was to find those who were lost.

"Alright. Ready?" Aether asked. "I'll need to get close to you."

"I understand." I said. "Let's get going."

The large ghoul came up behind me, wrapping me in his arms. I closed my eyes, leaning into him. I couldn't help but think how good it felt but the thought was short lived as my mind was more than preoccupied with the task at hand. I felt myself relax onto his large chest and I felt safe in his muscular arms. It was calm and almost peaceful at first but then the sensation of the floor dropping out from underneath us shook me. There was a loud rushing sound in my ears. My senses were overcome with strange and new things. I could smell ozone and gasoline. I felt cold and like my skin was being enveloped in static electricity. My joints ached and it was all over with a loud crack of sound.

The ghoul released me from his arms and I stumbled forward. The air around me was thin. It was warm and dry. The ground beneath me, solid rock. I opened my eyes and couldn't see anything. It was entirely dark.

"Aether?" I called out, but couldn't hear myself. I didn't think it through. The lack of air in this place would make it difficult to speak. I turned around and I saw the ghoul was still there. His eyes were glowing, a strange pattern like a black abyss littered with the smallest of stars.

"Come back in an hour." I said, leaning in to whisper the words in his ear. It hurt, getting the simple command across. It was an unsettling feeling, not being able to breath normally. This was worse than any anxiety attack I'd had. There simply was no air to breathe.

His reply came in the form of popping out of existence. I stood there, hoping that I hadn't made a huge mistake. I really hoped my gut was right, trusting the ghoul as I did.

I didn't have a clue where I was supposed to go. I didn't think it actually mattered. I picked a direction and started walking. I held my breath, keeping what little air I could inside my lungs. I took twenty or so paces to my left before letting the air out. I took in a deep breath but next to nothing went in. My heart was racing. I was terrified.

"Hello!" I called out but it was no more than a scratchy whisper. I don't think anyone heard me but it was too dark to tell if there was anyone or anything around.

I stumbled through the vacant landscape, like a blind man. It was a strange feeling, not being able to see anything. This wasn't a low light area, this was a no light area and I found myself afraid of the dark.

"Omega?" I called, again not much more than the hoarse whisper I could produce. "Are you out here?"

I tripped over what I guessed was a large rock. My knees hit the hard ground beneath me and I groaned in pain. It took me a little time but I got back up on my feet. Once I was sure of my footing, I started to walk again. My knees were sore and I could tell I'd skinned one. I was bleeding but not enough to stop my search.

When you're robbed of your senses and left with next to no breathable air, you lose your sense of time. I had no idea how long I'd been walking. I had no idea how far I'd come or gone. I knew I'd never find my way back to where I started and I could only hope that when Aether came back for me, if he came back, that he'd be able to find me.

I hadn't thought any of this through. I was starting to get light headed. It was true, being here wouldn't kill me but I was still open to the chance of suffocating. I felt dizzy and my limbs all ached as my body became starved for oxygen.

I stumbled again but was unable to get myself back up the second time. Whether or not my eyes were closed, I didn't know for sure. It was dark either way. I felt like everything was spinning around me.My entire body hurt and each breath I breathed took in less and less air. I stopped myself from breathing, just to give my tired lungs a break.

I felt like there was no hope and that I'd done something that I shouldn't have. My original plan was to find Omega and ask him to help us. What I ultimately did, was bring myself as close to death as was possible for someone like me. My head clouded with rushing thoughts. My mind swam with the painful images of never seeing my friends again. I gasped out when I thought I'd never see my Alessandro again.

The last thing I remembered about being there was someone calling out my name.

"Cardinal Copia?"

After that, I heard nothing.  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	39. I Cannot Believe This Cardinal Copia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copia is found before it was too late. But who found him?
> 
> A slight change of plans postpone the groups desire for answers.
> 
> And a little dash of smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These past few days have been really productive in the writing portion of my mind. I hope it sticks around.
> 
> I added the smut because I was tired of the sads.
> 
> Thanks for reading 🖤🖤🖤

When I came around, I found that I could breathe. It hurt, but it was happening. In and out the air went and I knew in the moment I'd returned to Earth. I opened my eyes slowly. The immediate thing that caught my attention was the light. It wasn't very bright and I didn't quite know where I was but I knew I wasn't left out in the dark, dangerous, Hellish landscape. I was staring up at the ceiling, having been laid out on my back. I felt the weight of a blanket over me and my limbs were all numb and tingling. I knew the bed beneath me was soft, that I no longer was left on the rocky ground. Everything looked blurry and I hoped that it was only a temporary thing.

I didn't know where I was or how long I'd been there. I didn't know how long I'd been left out in the barren landscape either. The only thing I knew for sure was that I was no longer in Hell and I questioned how I got back. I had a vague recollection of my name being called before I had succumbed to the lack of oxygen, but I didn't know who or what had called out to me.

I tried turning my head, to get a better sense of where I was but I found that I couldn't do it. I was much too weak. I didn't bother trying to sit up. I felt like that would have been an impossibility. Instead, I gazed up at the ceiling for a little longer. There was nothing remarkable about it, cheaply plastered and riddled with cracks. I opened my mouth to speak but everything felt too dry. I moved my tongue across my lips and tasted blood. I must have split my lip with the last fall.

Slowly, my senses came back to me. My vision had cleared. I could smell ash and smoke but it was an entirely different scent then the one that was down in the abandoned plains. I heard the sound of music playing. It was soft enough that it appeared to be coming from a different room but from the position I was in, it didn't appear like there was another room for it to be coming from. I could see the top of at least three walls. I couldn't tell for sure but as the world around me started to come back into focus, I felt like I was in a familiar place. I felt as if I'd been here before.

The music started playing louder and I decided then that its source wasn't far away, rather I was having a difficult time hearing it. I hoped, like the blurred vision righting itself, the dulled hearing would return.

By all rights, I should have been panicked but I was very much the opposite. I felt calm and like I wasn't in any danger. I felt confused but beyond that, I felt okay. Okay all things considered. I was a bit concerned with the difficulty moving. While I still couldn't move, I was well aware that my mind was working just fine.

"Hello?" I croaked out and managed to get some volume behind the word.

"Cardinal Copia." A voice said and it came from somewhere behind me. "Thank Satan you're awake." They said.

I knew that voice and had it not been for the (what I hoped was) temporary paralysis I'd have gotten up and ran to the source.

"Special." I said weakly and I saw the ghoul move into my line of view.

He was unmasked and his cheeks showed signs of healing wounds. My guess was that he had been singed in the blaze but his demonic blood allowed it to heal much quicker than the burns on Sarah. I was then reminded how stupid I was to run off like I had. I didn't know how long I was gone and I didn't know if my absence caused my family to worry.

The bed sank down as Special took a seat beside me. I felt his hand on my cheek and I tried to turn to him but still couldn't do it.

"You found me." I whispered, looking at him. My neck muscles may have been uncooperative but I could easily shift my eyes towards him.

"I found you Cardinal Copia." He whispered, cupping my cheek in his one hand and leaning over me. "What the Hell were you doing out there?" He asked. I could see in the dim light that his eyes were wet with unshed tears.

"I was looking for Omega." I answered, closing my eyes as I began to get a pounding headache. "I had hoped he could help me find you."

"That was stupid of you Cardinal Copia." Special said and I forced my eyes open to look at him again. "You're hurt."

"I will... be okay." I said, voice strained by the throbbing in my brain. It felt like someone was shaking me around, using my poor brain and skull like a rattle. I took a few minutes to close my eyes again and will away the pain.

"You better be." The ghoul whispered and I felt as he pressed a kiss to my forehead. "I can't lose you too."

It occurred to me then that Special had gone missing before Alicia woke up. He didn't know she was okay, well, relatively okay that is.

"Alicia woke up, Special." I said. It took an exuberant amount of effort but I got my arm to raise. I wrapped my hand around his wrist, holding his palm to my face. "Alicia woke up and she's looking for you. We were all looking for you."

The ghoul sobbed and he looked at me in disbelief. "My pretty Sister Alicia is okay?" He cried. "I thought, oh fuck, I thought I killed her."

"What?" I whispered. "Special, why would you think that?"

He shook his head and let go of my cheek. "I don't know, Cardinal Copia." He sighed. "It was my fault she blacked out. I did this to her."

"No Special. Please, no. Do not blame yourself." I said, wishing I had the ability to sit up and hug him. I settled on squeezing his hand. "Her sugars dropped. It wasn't your fault." I whispered. "I think she's got a stomach bug too but this is not your fault."

"It's not?" The ghoul asked.

"No, not at all my love." I said and dragged his hand to my lips. I pressed a kiss to the soft pads of his fingers. "Did you leave because you thought you killed her?" I asked.

Special nodded and I felt my heart drop into my gut. I pulled him down to me, since I couldn't bring myself up to him. I wrapped him tightly in both my arms and nuzzled his neck. "I'm so sorry Special." I said, not sure what else I could say.

Outside in the hallway, I could hear there was a loud commotion. It made Special and I look over but with his dormitory door shut, we didn't know what had been the cause. It wasn't uncommon for tiffs and squabbles to break out amongst the ghoul population, but this sounded different. The loud voice of Aether caught my attention.

"Special. Go bring him in here." I said suddenly. If it had been Special who found me, there was the strong possibility that Aether didn't know I'd come back. I'd have put money on the commotion being his negative reaction to thinking he lost me.

"Yes Cardinal Copia." Special said and was up on his feet. He moved to the door.

It took a lot of effort and caused me a great deal of pain but I forced myself into a seated position on the bed. I looked over at the door, watching Special step through and into the hallway. I was dizzy as anything and needed to support myself on both arms.

"Aether." Special called out.

"Oh shit. Special. You're back. I fucked up." I heard the big ghoul say.

"Come here. Come inside my room." Special said and the two ghouls came into the dormitory and Special shut the door behind him.

"Oh shit. You have no idea how glad I am to see you Cardinal." Aether said, and the relief I saw in his eyes was immense. "I went back to get you and I thought you were a goner."

"I almost was." I said. "But Special found me."

"Clearly." The big ghoul said. "Did you find Omega?" He asked.

"No." I replied. "I collapsed before I could get anything done."

"I knew it was a bad idea to take you there." Aether said.

"And yet you did it anyway." I replied. I wasn't angry or mad about it. He was only following orders from a high ranking clergy member.

"And yet I did it anyway." He whispered, bowing his head and looking away as if he was ashamed of putting me in danger.

"I'm thankful that you did, Aether." I said. "I might not have found who I was looking for but it brought back Special and I will be forever in your debt for this."

"You do not owe me a debt Cardinal. The ghouls are simply meant to serve." Aether said.

"And I think that is a crock of horse shit." I replied. "Call it a debt to a friend then, if you're a stickler for outdated trends."

The look in the large ghoul's eyes let me know he was smiling. "Friends, eh?" He said.

"Friends." I said and smiled at him. "Of course we're friends."

"This is all great. You're friends." Special said and he sounded mildly upset. "Aether, you should go. Cardinal Copia and I have a lot to talk about. We need to get to Sister Alicia."

"Alright then. Catch you guys later." The bigger ghoul said and turned to leave.

I'd never seen Special rush someone out the door so quickly before. The quiet slam of the door behind him was enough to startle me. I looked at Special with a confused grin.

"Are you jealous of Aether, Special?" I asked him. I'd have been smiling if the muscles in my face would have cooperated.

"So what if I am?" Special said and took a few steps closer to the bed.

"You have no reason to be my precious ghoul." I said. "I assure you, I have no feelings for him beyond the platonic."

I was able to shift myself to the edge of the bed but my legs were far too weak still to try and stand. I reached my arms out and hoped that Special took that as a sign I wanted him close to me.

He closed the space between us and put his arms loosely around my neck. I wrapped mine around his hips and we let our lips brush in a few light kisses. The split in my bottom lip deterred us from trying to deepen it. His hands came to rest on the fronts of my shoulders and he pushed me backwards. Special was careful in his actions, as his bed was much smaller than it had any right to be. He crawled over me and took my face into his hands.

"I'm very glad to have you back here Cardinal Copia." He whispered before placing a gentle kiss to my lips. "I'm very glad that you always seem to find me, even as I try to not be found."

I touched his face with my own hands, petting down his cheeks. The slight scratch of his rough skin was a feeling I missed and the one I was glad to feel as the tingling sensation I had in my limbs began to fade.

"You never ever have to hide Special." I whispered, moving my lips over his. "I don't want you to hide. I want you here. With me and Alicia and Papa." I kissed him a little more deeply, still mindful of the split. "Please, let's go to our friends. And please, stay with us Special. You're so very important to us."

"May I stay with you tonight, Cardinal Copia?" He whispered, nudging my jaw with his nose. "Me, you, Alicia and Papa." He murmured into my neck, licking over my pulse point.

"Yeah Special." I sighed, arching my neck at the touch of his warm and wet tongue. "Any time, you're always welcome in our bed."

"I think that maybe we should go now." Special whispered. "Before I find it too difficult to keep your clothes on."

"You're right." I said, though I was finding it very thrilling to be with him in the moment. I missed him so much when Papa and I were away. "I left everyone upstairs, in the sister's dormitory." I said, running my fingers through his silver highlighted hair.

"Including Sister Sarah?" He asked, nibbling around my ear.

"Mhmm." I whimpered, tightening my grip in his spiky locks. "Will you tell us what happened?" I asked, breath coming out in ragged sighs. "The night of the fire."

"Yes Cardinal Copia." He said, kissing down my neck. "Yes, I will tell you everything."

"Good." I sighed.

"We should get going now." He whispered, but made no move to stop kissing me as he was.

"Maybe five more minutes." I said, dragging his lips back to my own.

●♡•---------------•♡●

I probably hadn't been gone all that long because when I returned to Elana and Sarah's dormitory with Special in tow, the group was still there. They had relocated Sarah to the sofa and the tall sister was laying across the three seats. Her head was propped with pillows and a few of her bandaged burns were freshly rewrapped.

Alicia had rejoined the group and was seated in the chair closer to the kitchen. She sat with her legs folded under her, knees poking out from under her short skirt. She had normal color in her cheeks and though her eyes were still glassy, they looked bright. Dante was in the other chair, looking as if he were half asleep. It was pretty late, probably close to three. Both Papa and Elana were in chairs dragged out of the dining area. They were chatting with Sarah, all of them smiling.

"Where the fuck have you been Raffaele?" Papa exclaimed and got up on his feet the moment I stepped into the room. He hadn't seemed to notice I wasn't alone. "And what happened to your face? Did you get into a fight?"

"Cardinal Copia made a stupid mistake." Special said. His statement alerted the others of his arrival.

"Sp-special Ghoul!" Alicia said and she looked positively delighted to see him. She was up on her feet and rushed to his side.

I pulled Papa into a hug. "No, no fight." I whispered. "I messed up Alessandro. I thought I could help by going to look for Omega." I explained.

"You what?" Papa asked, taking a step back. He set his hands on my upper arms, holding me a certain distance away and looking into my eyes.

"I had Aether take me across to the place between here and Hell to look for Omega." I said. "I thought maybe he could help us with all of this. I thought that he might have the answers we don't."

"Oh you stupid idiot." Papa whispered and pulled me back into a hug. "You might not be able to die but you could have seriously hurt yourself, my Raffee. Please, don't you do this again."

"I realize that now." I said. I knew he didn't mean that I was an idiot, only that my decision to do what I did was an idiotic mistake. I felt terrible for making that choice without thinking. "I started to suffocate but Special found me." I explained. "I woke up downstairs."

"And where the Hell have you been Special?" Papa asked but it fell on deaf ears.

Special had his back pinned to the wall, right inside the entrance of the dorm. Alicia was all up on him, wrapping her leg around his and pulling him down to her level to kiss. His hands gripped her tightly, squeezing her ample bottom.

I couldn't pull my eyes away and clearly neither could Papa. I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from moaning. It hurt and yelped out because I'd forgotten there was an injury to it. My heart was racing and I shivered when I felt Papa's hand settled against the small of my back.

"Hey! No one is getting off in this dormitory if it isn't me or Elana!" Sarah shouted towards the couple and flung a pillow in their general direction.

The pillow collided with the back of Papa's head and it made me as well as him laugh. It didn't even register on the intended targets radar. Alicia and Special continued their intense session of heavy petting and groping.

I reached down and picked up the pillow, carrying it back to the sofa. Papa was close behind me. Had Sarah not been hurt, I'd have thrown the pillow at her. I chose to set it down by her feet.

"Did you want something for your face?" Elana asked, pointing down at the first aid kit she had at her feet.

"Aww Lan, leave poor Cardi alone." Sarah giggled. "That's just his face."

I rolled my eyes and smiled at Sarah, happy to have her back. "I'll be fine." I said to Elana and declined anything from the kit.

"I think my brother has fallen asleep." Papa whispered and it was followed up with a very loud snore coming from Dante.

"Should we wake him?" Elana asked. She turned to look up at me.

"No." I said. "Maybe let him sleep and then we can start sorting this all out in the morning."

"Raffee is right." Papa said, leaning his head over my shoulder to look between the two sisters. "It is very late and we will get little accomplished."

I loud groan from Special cut into the conversation.

"Very little accomplished." Papa reiterated. I giggled inwardly when I felt him pinch my ass. "What do you say we head on home Raffaele?" He whispered, lips moving over the shell of my ear.

"Yeah." I sighed. "Home."

"Take those two with you." Elana said with a laugh. "Please."

"Can Dante stay?" Papa asked, hugging me tightly around the middle.

"Yes." Sarah said. "His snoring isn't quite as loud as these two horn dogs are." She was grinning brightly and it warmed my heart to see her like that despite all the happened.

"Alright you two." Papa said, leaving me to go break apart Alicia and Special. "We're leaving."

I stayed where I was, by the two sisters and my sleeping brother-in-law. "Take care of yourself Sarah." I said. "Please see a doctor about those burns."

"Aye Cardi." The sister replied with a mock salute.

"What time do you expect you will return tomorrow?" Elana asked, getting up from her seat to walk me toward the other three and the door.

"One." I replied. I'd have preferred earlier but I was being realistic. "I'll say any time after one. Give me a call after you get home from the infirmary. And call me beforehand if there are any issues."

"Will do Copia." Elana said and gave me a hug. "Thanks so much for everything you do. We love you." She stepped back and smiled at me.

"We love you too Elana. Get some rest." I said and left the dormitory to head back home.

As the four of us, Papa, Special, Alicia and myself headed to the main building and up to our chambers, I'd completely forgotten to return to my office and get Celso.

●♡•---------------•♡●

Papa was standing close by, watching me as I tended to the rats. They were a little low on food but all seemed thrilled to see me. I was thrilled to see them too. I pet a few, giving a snuggle to the others and had my dearest Isabella curled up on my shoulder.

"Do you think we'll ever get a chance to use the shower tonight?" Papa asked, leaning back against the counter. He had Philip in one hand and Jerome in the other. Heemy was sitting on top of his head.

I looked over my shoulder at him and gave a gentle shrug in reply. "They've been in there for over an hour." I whispered. I was speaking of Special and Alicia. They had been invited up to the chambers and accepted. "Certainly they'll tire out soon enough."

"A shame the shower isn't big enough for four." He said and set his arm on the counter to let the two brothers run off towards the sink. "I mean, we could always renovate."

I laughed quietly and set a few of the females back into their enclosure. I kissed Rosita on the nose and set her up high on a perch before closing the door.

"You forget Isabella." Papa said and pushed off the counter to come up behind me.

"I did not forget." I said, turning to face him. I had a smile on my lips. It was adorable to see him with the large Heemy still sitting in his hair.

"You spoil her." Papa whispered, reaching to give Isabella scritches behind her ears. "All the special treatment for the lady."

"Of course." I said, heart melting at his actions. "You knew that she's spoiled."

"You spoil her more than you spoil me Raffaele." Papa said but he was only teasing.

"You know that's not true." I said and pulled him against me. I felt Isabella crawl down my arm as I pressed my lips into Papa's. The kiss started slow but it didn't last long in that manner.

He gently shoved me back, pressing me against the sturdy bars of the rats enclosure. We kissed hard and heavy. It felt too good to pay any mind to the pain coming from the cut on my lip. I moaned deeply when I felt his hand slide down between us and cover the bulge in my quickly tenting pants.

"Put them away." I said, breath short. I was panting against his chin. "Put them away and get down on your knees."

Papa stumbled back from me and he scrambled into action. He turned to the male's enclosure and pulled open the door. He plucked the rat from on top of his head, setting him down on one of the shelves with bedding. He turned around, looking right at me. His eyes blazed with lust and desire.

"The sink." I said and gestured in the direction of the two rats running inside the basin.

I worked to get Isabella back into her enclosure while Papa grabbed and put away Jerome and Phillip. Once the rats were secured away for the night, I pulled Papa back into my arms.

I held him close, pressing my body into his. We exchanged a few lazy pecks on the lips and cheeks. I squeezed his hips hard as he started to kiss and nip down my neck. I groaned out when he rolled his hips into me. I could feel his erection pressed into mine and it caused me to shudder.

"On your knees, Alessandro." I whispered.

"I'm getting there you impatient man." Papa mumbled.

He kissed down the middle of my chest, right over the buttons on my shirt. He crouched lower, the further down he went. Keeping himself steady, he worked the bottom of my shirt free from my pants, pushing it up to cover my belly with more kisses and not so gentle bites.

My knees were wobbly and I leaned into the bars of the enclosure to keep myself from falling over. My eyes closed when Papa's knees hit the floor and he started to kiss and mouth over my constricted erection. Even through the material of my dress pants, the heat and pressure of his lips was exquisite, keeping me wanting more. I needed more.

His hands were on my inner thighs, stroking me up and down as he worked the head of my cock. My one hand went to my fly, struggling to slip the button from the hole. My other fisted in his hair, holding him down and against me, as a rocked my hips into his mouth.

"Let me." Papa whispered, pushing my hand away. He used both of his to unfasten the button. He nuzzled the place my leg joined my torso as he lowered the zipper at a painstakingly slow pace.

I took my hand out of his hair and brought both up to my chest. I started to undo the buttons on my shirt, aware of the issues that could arise if he decided to tear it off me, like the last shirt he'd destroyed. Even as much as my head was swimming with desperation, the back of my mind couldn't shake the fear that one of the rats might get a hold of a loose button and choke. I left the shirt, but pushed it open to expose my torso to him.

"Oh fuck Alessandro." I moaned when his warm, wet tongue circled the head of my naked cock. He'd had carefully untucked me before dropping his hands to his sides. My eyes rolled back and my hands returned to the back of his head. I took a fistful of hair in each as he took my cock into his mouth. I gasped when he moaned around it. I sobbed when he pulled back off.

I bowed my head toward my chest, looking down at him. He was looking right back up at me as he licked up and down my shaft a few times, licking me all over and getting it nice and wet. Long, broad strokes of his tongue against my cock was enough to drive me wild. I tightened the grip in his hair when he narrowed his tongue, focusing the attention at my tip. He never broke eye contact and never once touched me with more than his lips or his tongue.

"This good?" He asked, sitting back and taking my cock in his right hand. He knew damned well it was. He gave it a few strokes before returning his tongue to the equation. He continued to stroke as he swirled his tongue around the head.

"Yessss." I hissed, head falling back and causing the bars behind me to rattle. "Fuck, so good Alessandro."

He hummed happily as he took the head of my cock into his mouth. He started to slowly bob his head a few times before pulling off with a wet popping noise. "You want to fuck my mouth? Or do you expect me to do all the work?" He whispered, leaning up to press a kiss over my navel.

I didn't know how I wanted to respond. I was very much on board with either option. I righted my head and looked back down at him. I pet over his cheek, lips and chin already covered in pre-cum and his own saliva.

"What does my good boy want?" I asked him. I cupped his chin and tilted his face up.

"To make you happy." Papa whispered, poking out his tongue and giving a little lap to the underside of the head.

It was adorable. It was heartwarming. And it was frustrating as Hell.

"Do the work." I decided for him. "Get me close and I'll fuck you over this counter."

"Mmm." He said with a shit-eating grin. "I like that idea."

"Good." I said and moved my hand off his chin and set it back behind his head. I simply held it there, gave no guidance. It was all to be on him.

"I like that idea a lot Raffaele." He whispered, leaving little kisses along the length of my shaft. He flicked his tongue over the tip before kissing back down. "May I touch myself?" He whispered, nudging the base of my cock with his nose before licking me again, base to tip.

"You may." I answered him, voice shaking with need.

My eyes closed and I felt myself relax. I could hear the sound of his zipper being undone and I clenched my fist in the hair at the top of his head, waiting in anticipation for what I knew was coming. Papa always did this in his own way. He always waited until he had my cock head in his mouth before touching himself. I always knew the moment he did it, because he'd moan, low and deep, sending sweet vibrations through me.

"Fuck." I groaned, pulling on his hair. I pulled straight up, not directing his head in any way. He moaned again and I had to push back against the enclosure as my knees threatened to buckle.

He worked the head with his lips, the base with his fingers. He was fast, then slow, always attentive. Papa's free hand worked its way down, teasing my balls through the fabric of my pants, still pulled up and sitting on my hips.

"Yes, yes right like this." I murmured, releasing his hair and cupping my hand around the back of his neck.

Behind me, I could hear the rats, chattering and scurrying around. They were probably completely confused by what was going on against the door of their home. I didn't think of them long, mind going to a much different place as Papa pushed up on his knees, angling his head to take me a little deeper.

He moaned again. I felt the hitch in the sound, a sure sign he started to work himself a bit faster. He pulled off me to take a few breaths, working his fingers over my whole length. He thumbed over the head, just as I liked and a large amount of pre-cum spurt from the tip. His thumb was gone, replaced with his tongue. He lapped over it, with broad, slow licks. I whimpered when he took me back into his mouth, nearly to the base.

"Good boy." I whispered, forcing my eyes open and looking down at him. I wasn't the least bit surprised to see him still looking up at me. Fuck, he was always so beautiful but there was something else in seeing him with my cock in his mouth. "Good… good boy." I repeated and his eyes fluttered.

Papa groaned, taking his hand off both our cocks. He brought them to my hips and he tugged down my pants a little further. One hand returned to my cock, stroking the length as he pulled his mouth away.

"May I touch you Raffaele?" He purred. "Run my fingers over your taint? Maybe slip a finger or two inside you?" He was back to looking at me and he licked the pre-release from his lips.

I was too far gone to formulate words. I nodded instead. A low, guttural sound tore through my lips when I felt him take my cock back into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and gave a quick repetition of bobs, focusing only on the head and area just underneath.

My legs were shaking as he pushed them apart. A loud and nervous sounding laugh came up from inside me as he presses two of his fingers up behind my balls. A shuddering giggle slipped out as he slowly pushed them back, smoothing them along my taint. He did it again, tickling over the sensitive skin, causing my head to fall back and rattle the bars on the enclosure.

"Alessandro." I whined, feeling a finger circle the muscles around my hole. "Fuck. Oh fuck." I cried, teetering on the edge.

"Do you want me to stop?" He whispered, lips moving over the tip of my cock. He slowed his circling finger but continued to tease at my asshole.

"Don't." I gasped. "Don't you dare."

Papa hummed and I felt the quiet laugh rather than hear it. He pressed his fingertip firmly against me but didn't slip it inside. He pressed a kiss to my cock and I whined out in pleasure. He kissed it again and my hands moved to his shoulders. I held him tight to hold myself up.

"Alessandro, please." I whispered, softly thrusting my hips. My cock bumped his cheek and he tilted his head, taking it into his mouth.

I continued to rock my hips, sliding over his tongue, in and out, shaking at the soft brush of his lips. I didn't speed up. I didn't ask for more. I let my orgasm build, gently fucking his mouth. I was too close to stop and change our position. All plans to fuck him over the counter were cast aside in favor of letting him make me cum with his mouth.

"Oh Lucifer!" I called out, as Papa slipped two fingers into me at once. It was pleasant and felt incredibly good but it had taken me by surprise. My hips jerked forward, cock sliding partly down his throat. He was ready for it and flexed his jaw, allowing me to go deep.

I dug my short nails into his shoulders, gripping tight through his shirt. I pulled back, thrusting into his mouth again, pressing the inside of his cheek. He started to pump his fingers inside me, pressing down and sliding them, seeking out my prostate. His tongue worked the bottom of my cock, an inch below the head. His other hand circled the base, alternating between light touches and firm squeezes. I cried out when his fingers found my sweet spot.

"I'm gonna cum." I whimpered. "Fuck. Fuck Alessandro." My hips were moving in rapid little bucks.

He closed his lips around me. Sucking gently, then furiously over the head. I felt my mind start to spin and my hips were stuttering in their weak thrusts. Papa brushed over my prostate again and pressed down hard against it. My vision went white and I came hard and heavy, first in his mouth and finished across his face.

I was hardly down from cloud nine when the grunts that Papa made alerted me he'd stroked himself to completion. I dropped to my knees and leaned over, falling against him. Together, we collapsed into a satisfied heap on the floor between the rat enclosure and the central counter. I was breathing heavily and fighting off sleep. I was exhausted and sated and everything felt perfect. I nuzzled Papa's chest, catching my sore lip on one of his buttons. I didn't care. Nothing in that moment could have killed my high. I sighed, a lazy smile crossed my lips when I felt Papa wrap me up in his arms. I hummed quietly when he kissed the top of my head.

The sound of approaching footsteps had me opening one eye. I could see the taller, deep grey body of Special standing at the door to the rats room. A purple towel was wrapped around his hips. Beside him, Alicia was there, hair damp and tied up in a bun. She too was wrapped in a towel. She was giggling quietly.

"I cannot believe this Cardinal Copia." Special said and he truly sounded like he was having a moment of disbelief. "Of all the places, you two decided to do it in front of your children."  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	40. It's Not Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit meet fan.
> 
> The bunch find themselves caught in the ever growing downward spiral. Seems no one can catch a break. Tension runs high between the characters, Imperator is still missing and a terrible realization leaves the friends with a bad feeling inside. Sarah opens up about her nightmares and what happened the night of the fire. Questions are yet to be answered and even more come to light. Will they catch a break?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter read infinitely better last night when I finished writing it but I'm still quite pleased with the end result. I'm happy to share and continue the tale.
> 
> Thank you all for the love and support. Reading and commenting and appreciating this work of mine really makes it worth the creativity I try and put into it. Love you all.
> 
> Better times are coming. Though maybe not so soon.

The very full mug tumbled, slipping from my fingers and went down over the arm of the sofa. Onto the floor it went and bounced without breaking, spilling hot coffee all over the place. Again. It made a mess but no one was splashed, thankfully. It was the second mug I'd dropped in less than twenty minutes. The first time I laughed it off. The second, I felt a flair of embarrassment.

"Ah shit." I mumbled, cheeks going red.

"You alright there Cardi?" Sarah asked. There was a lightness in her tone but also a little concern. She was sitting on the sofa, two seats over from me.

"I'm great." I sighed. I wasn't. "I'll go get something to clean this up." I moved to stand up, just as I had with the last spill.

"Relax my darling." Papa said, putting his hand down on my thigh. He was seated between Sarah and I. "I will clean it up this time and if you promise not to drop this one, I'll pour you another." There was a little teasing in the way he said it but I know he wasn’t trying to make me feel bad about it. Rather, I think he was trying to make me feel better.

"What's with the butter fingers today Copia?" Elana asked, looking up at me from the floor. She was sitting with her legs crossed right next to the coffee table. It was far enough from where I'd dropped the mug she hadn't been affected by the mess.

"I don't know." I said with a sigh. "Exhaustion?" I stuck my arm out in front of me, giving my fingers a few flexes. Everything seemed to be in working order.

It was mostly true, the exhaustion bit. I was tired, very tired. There hadn't been much sleeping between the time we left the dormitory to the time we returned later in the afternoon. I blamed the lack of sleep because it was an easy scapegoat.

The truth was, I'd been having difficulty feeling things in my hands since my return from the Hellish plains. The tingling and numb feeling never fully went away. I could move them, but I wasn’t quite able to judge the grip I had on things. I didn't want to worry anyone (myself included) with that information so I'd been keeping it to myself. I had some feeling in my fingers but I was mostly numb and the lack of feeling was worst at the tips of each finger. I was worried that I'd seriously hurt myself being out there. I wasn't worried enough to share the news.

"Well you shouldn't have been up all night Cardinal Copia." Special said and the ghoul was grinning in a silly fashion.

He'd been seated in one of the chairs, with Alicia curled up on his lap. The sister was awake but had been very quiet since returning to Elana and Sarah's. She rested her head on his chest. He had one arm wrapped around her, holding her up in the seat. She seemed the most tired of us all, even as the four of us had sacrificed sleep for other things.

"I didn't hear you complaining about not getting sleep earlier." I said and smiled at the ghoul. "In fact, I recall you asking that I not fall asleep."

"That is true." He replied and leaned back in the chair, turning to look at Papa in the kitchen. "Since you're up Papa, I'll take a refill too. Please."

"I don't remember offering to get you anything Special." Papa said, playfully. I watched him rinse out the mug I'd dropped and move to the coffee maker to refill it.

"You didn't Papa." Special said. "That's why I'm asking you now."

Papa laughed in reply. "Only because I like you Special." He said and came back towards our group. He passed me my coffee and kept his hand around the side without the handle. "Hang on to this one, yes?" He whispered.

"Got it." I said and was certain that I did. I closed my fingers more tightly around the wide handle as he let go of the rounded side.

He walked back to the kitchen, stopping at Special's side to take his empty mug. He smiled at the ghoul and ruffled Alicia's hair. It made the sister grin up at him.

"Anyone else want anything while I am up?" He asked, loudly.

"No." Sarah replied. "I want ice but the doctors said that's bad."

"It is bad." Elana said. "Just take the meds and try not to think about the pain."

"It doesn't even hurt all that much." Sarah said. "I'm just fucking itchy."

"C-can, um, can y-you t-take s-someth-thing for th-the, um, i-itch?" Alicia asked. Her voice was quiet and she looked more tired than I felt.

"The little lady speaks." Elana said, smiling at Alicia. "Are you feeling better this morning sweetie?"

"B-better." Alicia said then yawned. "T-tired th-though." She snuggled up, putting her head on Special's shoulder.

"I can't take these wraps off so I couldn't put something on me even if I had something, which I don't by the way." Sarah answered Alicia's question.

"How long do you have to keep the burns covered?" I asked, sipping my coffee and then putting the mug down on the table. I couldn't drop what I wasn't holding.

"Three or four days." Sarah replied. "And Elana has to change them for me twice a day."

"Well, I don't have to." Elana said with a dash of playful sass.

"Someone does." Sarah said with a grin.

"Where's Dante?" I asked. Had he been gone this whole time?

"How tired are you Raffaele?" Papa said, sitting down beside me after giving Special another coffee. "We already discussed my brother. He's getting Celso from your office."

"Ah shit." I said. "I forgot Celso last night." I'd just remembered that I hadn't gone back to my office to bring him upstairs.

"Worry not, my darling." Papa said and took my hand. "He probably wouldn't have noticed. He gets into those books of his. And he knows his way around the church. He'd find us if he had too." He pressed a kiss to the back of my hand and I smiled at him.

"What's he reading about?" Elana inquired.

"No idea." Papa said with a flourished hand gesture.

"Something pertaining to these issues, I'd imagine." I said. "I should have offered to help him look."

"He'd probably turn down the help." Papa said.

"Now why would he do that?" Elana asked.

"Be nice." I said to Papa when I saw his expression change.

"Well, he is set in his ways. He likes to do things his way and that's that." He replied.

"Have you ever asked him if he needed help Papa?" Sarah said and poked him gently.

"No." He answered.

“Have you ever asked anyone if they needed help?” Elana asked and she was quietly laughing.

"Emeritus the First would most certainly appreciate the help." Special said. "I'm sorry Papa, but you are incorrect."

"I'll take that coffee away from you Special." Papa warned with a giggle.

"No!" Special gasped and started to chug the hot beverage.

"I can't believe I left him down there." I whispered, mostly to myself and shook my head.

"Don't worry yourself Cardi." Sarah said. "I'm sure he will forgive you."

"It's not like you left him down there intentionally." Elana said. "Did you?"

"Not at all." I said. "No, I just… forgot."

"Too busy thinking about Papa." Special said with a grin and leaned to set his empty mug on the table.

"H-hey." Alicia protested, the movement disrupted her position against the ghoul.

"Why don't you go lay down?" I suggested to the small sister. "No sense sitting up if you're that tired."

"N-no C-copia. I am, um, a-awake." Alicia replied. She climbed off Special's lap and gave her body a stretch. "I, um, I w-want to, um, b-be h-here f-for the, um, d-discussion."

"What's taking them so long?" Papa asked and stretched his own body, raising his arms up and over the back of the sofa.

"Emeritus the First probably wanted to stop for breakfast." Special said.

"It's after one." Sarah said.

"Lunch then." The ghoul replied.

“If you lovelies would excuse me for a moment, I need to visit the ladies room.” Elana said rose to her feet.

“No one cares Elana.” Sarah said with a giggle. “Just go quietly and come back when you’re done.”

“That doesn’t seem fair Sister Sarah, you announce it all the time.” Special said.

I couldn’t help but laugh quietly.

“So?” Sarah said and I could tell she was struggling for a witty reply and coming up blank.

Elana excused herself from the room without further fuss.

“So Cardi… Papa… how was Italy?” Sarah asked. She was looking at the both of us. She had a big grin on her face.

“Interesting.” I replied.

“Is that all you can say about it Raffaele?” Papa said, turning his head to look at me. “Interesting?” He seemed upset.

“Well, I only said as much because I didn’t know how much you’d like me to say Alessandro.” I replied with a comforting smile. “I had a wonderful time, when things were going right. An amazingly good time.”

“Were things bad?” Special asked. "I mean, worse than they were here?"

“Sometimes.” Papa replied. “It was truly a wonderful holiday, but there was a lot going on that was beyond our control and it kind of put a damper on the whole trip.”

“You two love birds cannot catch a break.” Sarah said.

I shook my head no, but because I was in full agreement with her statement. “Seems that you can’t catch one either my dear.” I said.

“A-are y-you, um, two g-going to, um, t-try a-again to g-get aw-way?” Alicia asked, taking a rare moment to speak up while she was choosing to be so quiet.

“Not any time soon.” I answered her. “I think it is safe to say that maybe the two of us were not meant to have a honeymoon.”

“Why would you say such a thing Raffaele?” Papa asked, offended. “Of course we were meant to have one! Things, well they got in the way but that does not mean we have not been meant to get away for a romantic and sexy honeymoon.”

“Maybe we are meant to but maybe the time has not yet gotten here. With the delays we endured and the drama, the issues, it seems like the world has worked against our wishes. We tried and it did not go so smoothly.” I whispered. “And please, do not think I didn’t see the parts that were not affected by the negative aspects as moments of romance. You were wonderful to me. I enjoyed myself very much and I know that you felt the same Alessandro. I just think that maybe we should make sure things here are good before we go back to planning and taking another trip.”

“Cardinal Copia makes a very good point Papa.” Special said. “Maybe things should be fixed here before you two leave again.”

“I too agree. We should definitely take care of things here before we run off again for leisured and pleasured things.” Papa said. "But that's not to say the time we spent away from here was all bad and there was plenty of sex."

"Of course there was Papa." Sarah said with a laugh. "Didn't expect you two to miss out on that."

“Never fear, I am here!” Elana said and stepped out into the living room from the bedroom door. The phrase was very much something Sarah might say so to hear it come from Elana made me laugh more than I had any right to laugh. She wasn't really one to announce her return to a room. I looked at her as she made her way around the sofa to rejoin the group. I could have sworn she’d gone into the bathroom door earlier, and not the bedroom, but maybe I had been wrong. Or maybe there was a duel way in and out that I hadn’t noticed any time I used the bathroom. “And am I hearing things correctly? Did Papa just put the church needs before his own?” She asked with a grin.

“Hey! I put the needs of this church ahead of a lot of things.” Papa said and he sounded pretty serious. “Maybe not everything but I put it before a lot. I take my role as leader much more seriously than most people think.”

“Calm down Papa, I was only teasing you.” Elana said and lowered herself onto the floor, same spot she’d been in before leaving. “I know you are a wonderful leader.” She added.

"Anyone seen or heard from Imperator yet?" I asked, leaning to pick up my coffee. I stayed sitting forward and took two sips before setting it back down on the table. I wouldn't have minded talking more about Italy but I thought maybe it was time to bring up the issues. 

"Not that I'm aware of." Elana replied with a frown. She turned up to look at Sarah. "Would you like to tell these two what happened?"

"Don't you think I should wait?" Sarah asked. "I love to hear myself talk but the shit I went through is not something I'd like to keep repeating. I'll share what I know but it might be easier to wait for the remaining Emerituses. Is it Emerituses or Emeriti?" She giggled.

"Yes Sarah. You should wait." Papa said and shifted around until he was comfortable again. He looked at me and gave me a smile. It was the kind of smile that existed purely to make me smile back and I did. He put his arm around me, loosely over my shoulders.

"Have you told Sarah what we found out while in Italy?" I asked, looking at Elana then up at the tall redhead. "About the marks?"

"What marks?" Sarah asked and her brow creased in confusion.

"No. I haven't." Elana answered a little flatly.

"We think we know the source behind the ability to speak in Satanen." I began. "We believe it's linked with marks of the Old One, specifically his horsemen."

"Well that explains why you understand it Cardi." Sarah said; everything I'd implied going right over her head. "It would make perfect sense that you get it and speak it, with you being Pestilence and all."

"Papa is marked as well." I said. "I saw the mark myself. He's War."

"No way." Sarah said and it wasn't backed with her usual energy. I think the little wheels in her mind were starting to turn. "Seriously?" She asked.

"It is true." Papa said. "It is not only the mark that we have found out, but I believe the powers I hold are responsible for the wedge I've been putting between us. It's wholly unintentional but I think my recent behavior is caused by the mark I bear. It is probable that all our behaviors have been influenced by the marks."

"War on a small scale." Sarah whispered, looking up at Papa. "A war between friends. But why now Papa? Why on earth would you try and tear us apart?"

"As he said, it isn't intentional." I said. "We think that maybe someone knows who we are and is somehow controlling and manipulating our behavior."

"Is it Satan?" Special asked. "Is he preparing his great plan?"

A gasp fell from Alicia's lips. "Is, um, is th-the w-world g-going to en-end?" She asked and I thought she was going to start crying at any second. She looked horrified by the thought. "I-it c-can't. N-not n-now." Her lip began to quiver and the tears welled up. "P-please n-not n-now." She cried.

"I don't think the world is ending dear girl." Papa said. “I think these powers are being tested with something else in mind and I do not believe that it is Satan who is doing the testing."

Special sat forward and put his hand on Alicia's back. He urged her to sit back down, wrapping her in his arms when she did.

“Who would do such a thing?” Elana whispered but it had been loud enough I caught it.

"Celso explained that when a horseman is named, their powers are concealed. Hidden from the world as well as the horseman themself." I said. "They become locked away until called upon by the Master. It stops us from using them before the time is right. It stops us from abusing them and using them at will."

"A logical and sound plan." Elana commented.

"But you used yours Cardi." Sarah said. "You called upon Pestilence to kill those ghouls."

"I did and I believe that it was a big mistake." I said. The sigh that followed was loud and hopeless sounding.

"Raffaele, I thought you said you didn't regret what happened?" Papa whispered, looking at me. He had a sadness in his eyes. I didn't know what for.

"I do not regret stopping them. I do not regret killing them. They hurt you, they hurt all of us." I said. "I regret using my powers because I believe that is what awakened yours."

"There's no way you could have known that would happen my darling." Papa said and touched my cheek. "Do not live with regret over something you had no control over."

"I understand everything you're saying Cardi, but what does this have to do with me? Why can I speak Satanen?" Sarah said. She wasn't getting it.

"We think you're one of us." I whispered. I looked right at her and I hated to be the one to deliver that news.

"We will have Celso check you for the mark Sarah, to confirm the suspicions." Papa said. “He will know what to look for.”

"What?" Sarah said very quietly. Her face a mask of confusion. "Me? A horseman? I don't understand. Why would Satan choose me?"

"He chooses those who make a deal with him and that he sees a worthy potential." I said.

"I've made a deal, yes." Sarah said, shaking her head as she tried to process it all. "But me? Why choose me? What's so special about me?"

"They think you're Famine." Elana said and started out looking at Sarah but dropped her eyes to the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sarah whispered but Elana never looked up. "Lan, why didn't you tell me last night?" She didn't sound angry but there was an edge in her tone and she sounded hurt that her wife kept her in the dark.

Elana shrugged. It wasn't like her to shrug often. The sister was much more verbally inclined and spoke her mind. It surprised me that she hadn't even mentioned the possibility to Sarah. Something seemed odd about the situation.

"Elana, why withhold this?" Sarah tried different wording.

"Be- because I'm trying to come to terms with the news myself." Elana whispered. "I don't… I don't know what to make of it."

"There's nothing to make of it Elana." Sarah said and that time she sounded angry. "So what if I'm a fucking horseman? What does that change? I'm still me!"

"I… I know that." Elana whispered. "I know that." She repeated.

"Do you feel differently towards Cardi? Towards Papa?" Sarah asked and her voice was getting louder. Her tone was shaking as her emotions began to build. "Tell me, what does this change?"

"It changes everything Sarah!" Elana replied and finally looked up. Her cheeks were wet with tears and her eyes were red and damp. "It changes everything."

Elana's words shocked me. I think they shocked everyone but not nearly as hard as they shocked her wife. Sarah said nothing. She looked at Elana and started shaking her head.

"Everything?" She said and the word came out so calmly it was actually frightening.

Elana sobbed but said nothing.

"If they find this mark inside me Lan, what then?" Sarah questioned. "Does it change how you feel about me? Would you still love me?"

"Why would you question that?" Elana snapped. Her own question didn’t answer Sarah’s and I felt the betrayal I saw in the redheads eyes.

"I don't want to be here. I can’t be here." Sarah said and got herself up onto her feet. "I'm leaving." She whispered.

"Sarah, no." Elana cried, reaching for her wife but Sarah turned away.

Elana didn’t get up to follow, only dropped her arm to her side once Sarah showed no intent of turning around. It was as if the sister had just given up. The other four of us just watched in shock as Sarah headed for and walked right out the door. The shock increased as Elana continued to make no other attempts to stop Sarah. It wasn’t right and my gut twisted, sensing something was really wrong.

"Fuck!" Elana screamed and covered her face with her hands. Her body shook with heavy sobs. She doubled over, crying into her lap. She was curled up on herself and her cries were loud.

Papa got up and went to her. He knelt down at her side. She slapped his hand away when he tried to comfort her. He pulled his arm back and looked up at me.

"Raffaele, go after Sarah." He said and I was up on my feet.

●♡•---------------•♡●

Sarah was out in the remnants of the crop garden by the time I caught up with her. She was standing there among the ashes, not moving. Her face was expressionless but there was clearly disbelief and disgust in her eyes.

"Sarah!" I called out to her but she didn't respond. I rushed over to her side. I was too afraid to touch her, unsure where over her body she had burns.

“Sarah, you shouldn’t be out here. It’s dirty. You risk infection.” I said and tried to stand in a way she had no other option than to see me there. "Sarah, please. We don't have to go back upstairs but come on. You shouldn't be out here."

“I did this.” She whispered. Still, she wasn’t looking at me. “I did this and it made Elana stop loving me.” All the anger was gone from her voice. She was speaking so straightforward and without any varying tone I wondered if she felt anything.

“Sarah, she didn’t stop loving you.” I said and I hoped to Satan below that was true. I didn’t think it was possible for the two to grow apart and I couldn’t see Elana pushing Sarah away for something like this, something beyond her control.

“You were there Cardi.” Sarah whispered and looked down at me, finally meeting my gaze. “You heard what she said to me.”

I sighed and I delicately put my hand on her lower back, knowing it was free of injury. "I did and it upset me too." I whispered. "I don't think she meant it. I think the stress of losing you again has her breaking down."

"I don't know Cardi." Sarah replied and turned around to hug me. "I've known my wife a long time and never, not once, has she questioned our bond. This… it's like she's someone else."

"I am sorry." I whispered. I didn't know what else to say. I knew that sorry would never be enough but it was better than saying nothing at all. I closed my arms loose around her, returning the hug. "Please come inside, Sarah."

The sister stepped back and nodded slowly. "Can we go up to yours?" She asked. "I, uh, really don't want to face anyone right now."

"Yes." I replied. "We can head up there now."

We took the walk from the burned down garden into the main church. We walked quietly, without conversation. The only sound between us, beyond the footfalls over marble floors, were the occasional sniffle or sob from Sarah. The halls were crowded, it was midday after all, but the two of us were left alone. We made it upstairs to my chambers and I let the two of us inside.

We were greeted by a hyper Asmodeus. The cat came bounding towards us, meowing loudly and rubbing against our legs.

"Hello you big fluffy boy." Sarah said in a babying voice and pet over the cat over his back. She used delicate strokes and made sure she didn't muck up her bandages.

I couldn't help but smile. Sarah didn't let her foul mood deter her from giving the cat the love and attention he wanted. I appreciated her taking his feelings into consideration, as he had no idea what was going on. Once Asmodeus had had his fill of love from Sarah, he trotted over to me and started yowling.

"Be quiet." I said but used a soft voice. "There's no way you're hungry already." Papa fed him before heading out that afternoon.

He meowed again and jumped up on my legs, big paws heavy on my thighs, claws digging into my skin. I bent down and scooped him into my arms, hoisting him up to be level with my face.

"What's gotten into you, dear boy?" I asked him. Of course he didn't reply but that never stopped me from talking to our animals before. "Why are you making such a fuss?"

"He's been very vocal since you and Papa have been away." Sarah said. "His tummy troubles have seemed to fix themselves but he's been much more active and so loud."

"Maybe he's still upset that Papa and I keep leaving." I said, thinking out loud. "Or he's upset that he's not allowed into the room with the rats unsupervised."

"Maybe." Sarah said and made her way over to the sofas. She sat herself down on the one furthest from the door. "I just… do you ever think that cats have this sort of extra sense. Like maybe he knows something we don't."

I set Asmodeus down and moved towards where Sarah was seated. I set myself down on the opposite sofa and crossed my legs at the ankle.

"I absolutely think that cats, as well as any animal, can sense things we do not." I said.

"Do you think he senses something?" She whispered.

"Like what?" I inquired. It was certainly a strong possibility but I'd like to know what she was thinking.

"You might think I'm crazy but Asmodeus has been in quite a few of those dreams I've had." She said. She reached over to her side and pulled one of throw pillows into her lap. She hugged it close to her body and rested her chin on the edge. She brought up her legs and curled them underneath her body. "In all of them, actually." She added.

"I don't think you're crazy Sarah." I said. "Not at all."

"That's comforting to hear Cardi," She started, "but I kind of think like maybe I am."

"You're not." I said and I really hoped she understood that. "There's a lot going on and I'm sure there's plenty of things that make you feel like you're losing yourself but you are not crazy."

"I wish I believed that." She sighed.

"Do you mind if I ask you about some of your dreams?" I questioned. "You don't have to tell me about anything you don't wish to."

"I can tell you that many of them don't feel like dreams at all." She said. "They're quite often hyper realistic nightmares and I don't always remember the gritty details but the emotions stick with me." She continued. "I can't tell you the last time I dreamed of anything pleasant. I'm constantly waking up overwhelmed with dread, despair, gut wrenching sadness."

"I understand." I said, looking over at her. "It's a terrible feeling to wake up that way and not know why."

"Sometimes I dream that everyone I know is dead." She whispered. "I remember that dream explicitly well. It's been recurring. Not every night but it's happened enough to know I've experienced it all before."

"Are you willing to talk about that one?" I asked. I'd had a similar dream, where everyone I cared about was dead. Well, almost everyone. It happened on more than one occasion and each time there were subtle changes.

"I will share it with you Cardi, but only if you think it might help us figure out what the Hell is going on." She answered. "It's, oh fuck it's so awful."

"Please, if you can, I'd like to know." I said. I was very curious to know if it fit in with the extremely similar nightmares Papa and I experienced.

Sarah nodded. She sat up a little straighter but kept her legs folded as they were. She set aside the throw pillow and looked right at me.

"The dream always starts the same." She began. "I am talking with Elana, but what about, that always changes. We are home, in the bedroom. The sun is up and everything seems fine. We get into a little argument, nothing serious but I turn and leave the room."

I nodded my head to show her I was listening, and I was.

"I open the door and I find myself in a long and dark hallway." She said. "I don't know where it is but I know it's the same place. I always turn back but the bedroom is gone. So is Elana. I find myself alone."

I could hear her emotional reaction to the words she shared and I was half tempted to get up and comfort her. I didn't, staying put on the opposite sofa.

"I see Asmodeus, dart across the hall and he's running to the door at the end." Sarah said. "I don't chase after him but I start walking in the direction he's running. I feel like I never reach the end of the hall until I do. And when I get there, the cat is gone and I hear unsettling laughter and a whispered argument." She continued.

"I always hesitate but I eventually open the door. It's always the same scene." She said and it was clear she was getting choked up. "I'm in a room, a room with dozens of windows but not a speck of light passes through them."

I felt as a chill shot down my spine. It was eerie that without saying much else, I knew exactly what room she was talking about. I'd been there before in a very similar sounding dream.

"There is a man, Cardi, a tall and hooded figure. I know instantly that he's the one responsible for the laughter. It's dark and makes my stomach hurt." Sarah went on. "He's never alone. I never know at first because the hooded figure has his back to me but it's blatantly obvious he's holding onto another body. Gripping him in a choke hold, and has a knife to his neck."

I felt my stomach twisting. This was all too familiar yet different. It held enough similarities to the nightmares that Papa and I experienced to know there was most definitely a connection. I continued to stay quiet, hanging on every word.

"My mind tells me to run but every damn time I step to the left. I see a third person. It's Papa and he looks frightened." She said. "The person in the figure's choke hold is you."

I started to chew on my lip and stopped once I remembered that I had a huge cut down the center of it.

"The hooded man gives Papa a choice." Sarah said and the pain I saw in her eyes made me sick.

"Kill me or kill all of you." I said.

Sarah gasped. "How did you know that?" She asked.

"Papa and I… we have discussed very similar dreams." I replied.

"Why Cardi?" She whispered. "What the Hell does this mean?"

"We haven't gotten that far yet." I whispered. "But I'll be damned if we don't find answers soon and put a stop to all this."

"Are the nightmares caused by the Master's marks?" Sarah asked, chewing her lip.

"I don't think so." I answered. "But I think that they're very much related to whomever is controlling our powers. I believe that they are manipulating the marks inside us and it's affecting our minds, specifically the subconscious."

"Who would do this?" Sarah mumbled and I watched her fight off another round of tears. "Do you think this started with the ghouls? Do you think any of this is related or relevant?"

"I didn't at first but the small amounts of information I'm learning and piecing together, I think it's possible that this started with those ghouls and maybe they're not two isolated incidents."

"This is incredibly fucked up Cardi." Sarah said. "I really do not like this."

"I don't like it either Sarah." I said. "And I'm determined to put a stop to it."

"Where do we even start?" She asked. "Do you think whoever is doing this to us is in the church?"

"Maybe." I said. The idea that it was someone inside the walls hadn't occurred to me and the concept left me feeling chilled to the bone.

"Do you think Special missed a few of the ghouls?" She whispered.

"I don't know Sarah." I replied. "Can I ask you something else? Not about dreams."

"Go for it." Sarah said.

"What do you remember about the night you set the fire?" I asked.

"Not a whole lot." She whispered. "I don't remember doing it, actually, but I remember being there once it was too late."

"Do you know why Special was there with you?" I asked next.

Sarah said nothing, waiting before she replied. "I forced him out there. Well, whomever or whatever made me set that fire, well they made me take Special along."

"Did Special start that fire Sarah?" I asked.

"No Cardi, I did." Sarah whispered.

"Did Special try and stop you?" I asked.

"I don't know." She sighed. "He manipulated the flames. I set the blaze, he caused it to spread."

"And what happened when you came around? What went on when you realized what you'd done?" I felt awful bombarding her with twenty questions but I needed to know what happened that night. I knew the information we got from Elana was not nearly enough to get anything out of it.

"The fire, it got out of control. It spread too fast." Sarah said. "I obviously got burned but it could have been so much worse. Special, he shielded me and got me out of there."

"Do you know if he was under any form of control when he went out there with you?" I asked. "Did he know what he was doing?"

"I don't know Cardi." Sarah said. "I honestly don't know what happened. Your guess is as good as mine."

"And what of Imperator?" Was my next question.

"She was there, waiting on the pathway between the gardens and the main church building." Sarah said. "She took us upstairs. I thought to her office but I was wrong. She didn't… I mean… something wasn't quite right with her Cardi."

"How do you mean?" I whispered.

"She wasn't angry." Sarah replied. "In fact, it was like she wasn't phased at all."

I didn't know what I was hearing. I believed Sarah when she spoke but I just didn't get it. More and more of this whole thing was making less and less sense.

The front door to my chambers flung open and Papa came through.

"Here you two are." He said and sounded out of breath.

"Here we are Alessandro." I said. "Why are you here?"

"I've spent the last half hour looking for you two." He replied and walked over to the sofa. He didn't sit down. "I need you to come, now. We're in your old chambers. Hurry."

"Papa, I don't want to go back right now." Sarah said and looked away from me and up at him. "I'm still too upset."

"Please Sarah." Papa said. "I know you're upset but this is extremely important."

"What is it Alessandro?" I asked.

"I don't think we've been talking to Elana since we've come back." He said.

"What?" Sarah said.

"Alessandro what the Hell?" I asked. "How drunk are you?"

"I'm not drunk Raffaele." He replied. "Dante and I agree. There is something fishy, something wrong. What if Elana is missing and there is something taking her place?"

"I'm going to be sick." Sarah said and clamped her hand over her mouth. "No. You're wrong. I'd know if that wasn't Elana. I may be incredibly hurt and ticked off but I'd know an impostor."

"Where on earth did you two come up with that idea?" I asked, still trying to work out if it was true or not.

"Celso came across something in the texts last night." Papa said. "There is only one kind of demon that has the capability of controlling the Devil's mark."

"And that would be?" I asked, slowly getting up from my seat on the sofa.

"An incubus, or succubus." Papa replied. "And it includes halfbreeds as well."

"How do we know it isn't you then?" Sarah asked, glaring at Papa.

"Do not accuse me." Papa snapped in reply.

"It's not him." I said, losing my balance and falling back to the sofa.

"How can you be sure?" Sarah asked.

"Why the fuck would I want to hurt anyone?" Papa yelled at her.

"There's someone in the church." I said, voice sticking inside my throat. "They came to me during confession. I don't know who it is. But if Papa's suspicions are correct, I believe it's whomever came to me that night."

"Why question the validity of my suspicions?" Papa asked. His tone was level. "These types of demons have the ability to shapeshift as well as the power of mind control. Maybe I am wrong but I do not think so."

"Would you not know your own kind, Papa?" Sarah asked and she was much more calm than she had been. "Would you not recognize another like you in your own church?"

"Not if they had ways of blocking their identities." He answered. "No, I wouldn't know."

"We should go meet with your brother and cousin." I said.

"Where is Elana?" Sarah asked. "Or the not Elana thing."

"The dorms." Papa replied. "It's just Dante and Celso in your old chambers." He said, looking at me.

"What happened to Special and Alicia?" I asked.

"They went downstairs." He answered. "Alicia started to feel sick again. I asked Special to take her somewhere safe to maybe sleep it off."

"If this thing is posing as my wife, where is the real Elana?" Sarah asked, getting choked up.

"We don't know, Sarah." Papa whispered. "But I will not sleep until we find her."

"You promise?" The sister said as the tears started rolling over her cheeks.

"On my life, Sarah." Papa said and put his hand over his heart. "We're going to find Elana. Today."

"Thank you Papa." Sarah whispered.

"Let's go." I said and stood myself back up.  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	41. Flying Accusations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things just keep getting worse... but maybe there is hope? The partially reunited group finds themselves drifting apart, tensions high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me much longer than I wanted it to.
> 
> Thanks for sticking around. Happier times are coming. I promise.
> 
> 🖤🖤🖤

Papa opened the door to my old chambers and immediately the heavy scent of incense filled my nose. I didn't recognize the scent. It was one that was far from unpleasant but it was overpowering, to say the very least. The next thing I noticed was that every curtain had been pulled tightly shut, cancelling the light of the late afternoon sun. The room was dark. I partially wondered if Dante or Celso had replaced the curtains because I hadn't ever recalled it being that dark during daylight hours.

"Come. Sit." I heard Celso say but I couldn't quite see him through the dimness and haze.

The lights were turned off and a small circle of lit candles were in the center of the room. Situated on the small table, they cast a glow in the room but still, it was too dark to see much of anything.

I reached out and put my hand on Papa's shoulder. I felt the weight of it beneath my hand and the heat radiating from his body against my palm but I worried as I couldn't feel the texture of his suit jacket. My fingers were once again numb and tingling. Again, I kept the knowledge secret as I felt there were more pressing matters to be dealt with. Sarah was close behind me, quickening her step as she had stayed behind a moment to close the door behind us. The three of us moved to the table to join up with Celso and Dante.

There weren't many places to sit, as when I called these chambers my home, I had been living alone with the rats. Other than the bed, I'd only ever kept two chairs, and it wasn't for company as much as it was to give myself a little variety. I had the old, warn in, wingback chair as well as an odd thrift store dining room chair. The simplicity of my former life was really showing through. Sometimes I missed it, but truth be told, I was very much pleased and accustomed to the lavish life my Papa had introduced me to.

Celso was seated in my old reading chair and a large text was open across his lap. I wondered if he could even see the words on the page in the dim light. I knew I wouldn't have been able to. Then I wondered if he had to, probably having the text memorized. That man had an incredible mind, one I was slightly envious of.

Dante was seated on the foot of the bed. His face was painted in shadow but the light reflected off his white eye. It gave him a menacing look but his features were calm. In his hand, a goblet of wine. It rested on his knee and he focused on the flickering light before him, not Papa, Sarah or me. He said nothing. I watched him lift the wine and take a sip before setting it back down.

I moved with Papa until he stepped away and went to stand on the other side of the table. His back was to the empty rat enclosure and his eyes were focused right on me. I could see his face rather clearly, the candles burned right before him. His expression was still but I saw a burning lust in his eyes. I shook my head. How could he be so one track minded in a time like this? I wondered.

As mentioned, there had been one other chair in the room and I suspected he'd take it before I saw him choosing to remain standing. I supposed he left it free for Sarah, should she decide on taking it. I thought it mindful, as she had been injured and also very distraught. I stayed on the door side of the table and felt the closeness of Sarah behind me. She was a very dear and trusted friend of mine so I felt zero discomfort in her looming over my shoulder as she was.

"So you must be Sister Sarah." Celso said, turning his head up to look at the sister. His face too had been cast in shadows and it was a little unnerving. His lips were curled up in a friendly smile, lessening the unnerving look.

"Yeah." She said and stepped around me to stand beside the seated man. "You must be Celso Emeritus. May I call you Celso? Mr Emeritus, if you prefer?"

"Celso is fine dear." He replied. "I am sorry to hear about all your troubles. I do hope we can come to some sort of end to all of this. You deserve peace and quiet in your life and mind."

"Thanks." Sarah said with a shrug. It wasn't a rude or indifferent shrug. It was more like she was tired and out of energy to do much else.

"Please take a seat." Celso offered, motioning to the vacant chair.

Sarah went to it and sat herself down. She folded her hands in her lap and looked up at me. She said nothing and in the moment I didn't know what to say to her. The candle light bounced off her green eyes, wet with tears. She'd done well to keep her crying at bay but I felt there'd be a constant flow coming soon. She was keeping so much inside I sort of wished she'd cry and let it all out. The lack of tears summed up what kind of woman Sarah was, not immune to crying but always trying to stay solid or joke around. It was rare she cried in front of others.

"You have told her what we discussed?" Dante asked, looking at his brother. Papa simply nodded in reply.

Papa was still looking at me and I would catch his gaze from time to time. I could have sworn he winked at me, licked teasingly slow over his lips, and despite my reserve to stay focused, my belly fluttered then dropped. I cursed inwardly at what my husband could do to me with just his eyes. I was slightly turned on.

"Do you trust this idea that Elana is not Elana?" I asked, looking at Celso who was looking at Sarah and not me.

"I do." Celso replied but didn't look my way. "Though I am not so sure if she's being possessed or if it's truly another being taking her form, playing a role. Both are very viable occurrences but it has yet to be seen which one it is in this instance."

"I respect you Celso, with everything you've done for this church, this faith, but I don't believe for one second that the woman I spent the night with was not my wife." Sarah said. "I'm not calling you a liar but that is Elana we've just left alone and I don't believe she's an impostor. I believe you're all making a mistake here."

"But the things she said to you?" I whispered, turning to look at Sarah. The tears were beginning to roll over the freckled and burned skin of her cheeks.

"You did mention she's under a lot of stress Cardi." Sarah whispered back, looking right at me. "And I won't rule out possession, but that IS Elana. I'm angry and I'm hurt by her words to me but I won't keep her cast aside." Her tone was strong even as the tears fell more quickly. "I vote we go back up to her. It was wrong to leave."

"You left first." Papa said to the sister but was still looking across at me. It was starting to become uncomfortable.

"I was angry!" Sarah said and glared at Papa. "I left to cool down. You, well you just abandoned her. It wasn't right. If she's in trouble you very well could have just made this worse."

"I understand you Sarah." Dante said from his place behind her. "I think maybe that we were quick to act and we should go back to her."

"How can you be so sure that's truly her?" Papa asked, finally breaking his gaze from me to look at Sarah. "How can you be sure that we all weren't fooled?"

"I know my wife Papa! Her expressions, her mannerisms. I know her inside and out." Sarah said. "I've known her quite well for a very long time. Trust me, I'd know if she'd been replaced."

"Wait, did you fuck her last night?" Papa asked with a giggle. "Did you fuck the imposter, Sarah? Take her into yours and Elana's bed? Did you make her scream?"

I shot him a nasty glare for the questions and was appalled with his amusement behind it. I bit my tongue to stop myself from snapping at him. Then I thought it best not to hold back and I was about to when Sarah spoke up.

"I did not you fucking piece of shit!" She said angrily. "I'm in no condition to at the moment, if you cared to notice. I'm disgusted, Papa. You're sick. You're out of control. You're enjoying this? Aren't you? How fucking dare you imply I'd only know Elana in our bed." She was looking right at him. "Fuck, I should just walk out on you too. You're out of line Papa. Maybe you're the fucking imposter."

"Sarah, don't go." I whispered.

Though I understood her reason and I didn't blame her at all for suggesting it, we needed her there. I was fully with Sarah, mentally. I too was beginning to question Papa's potential possession or replacement, especially after his last few comments. They made me feel sick. I never, ever thought he'd say such things.

Papa's eyes flashed red, catching the little light in the room and seeing it made my body tense. The color didn't last but the feeling it left inside me was one of serious concern. He caught me staring at him and for the first time in a very long time, I looked away. I couldn't stand to see him.

"I know my wife." Sarah said again, gravely serious. "I'll agree with this; her behavior has been off and I am really not okay with that, but I'm not going to jump on this bandwagon and agree she's not who she says she is. I don't believe that someone or something can shapeshift that accurately. That woman in my dorm- our dorm, is Elana."

"You understand the amount of power these creatures have, don't you Sarah?" Dante asked. "These specific demons, the incubus, succubus and cambion, all hold terrifying amounts of power. Even the most observant of people, the closest of family and friends can be easily fooled. That's what makes them so dangerous."

"Not exactly, no. I mean shit, I hear what you're saying Dante but no." Sarah said. "I know Elana and I have faith in myself to tell if the person I love isn't there. That's her upstairs and we just left her unprotected."

"I think we should still keep a cautious mindset." Celso explained. "If the body is truly Elana's, we cannot be sure that her mind is her own."

"So what do we do?" I asked. "Sarah does make a good point. We shouldn't isolate Elana. If we're wrong, that leaves her vulnerable to being taken or hurt." I felt guilty leaving our friend. The pang of regret hitting mr hard.

"Why do you assume that we're wrong Raffaele?" Papa asked. He started to walk closer, slipping behind Celso's chair, and around the table to me. "You're a smart man, Raffaele. I know you can see the danger this leaves us in."

"I can also see the danger it leaves Elana in." I said, tensing as I felt Papa's hand on my hip. I hated that he made me tense. It was like I was afraid of him and I didn't want that. I stepped back, the movement strictly unconscious.

"Shh. Hush my lover." Papa whispered, lifting his hand and putting his finger over my lips. "You're very sexy when you get like this Raffaele, but don't waste your energy being so worked up. Save that energy, my darling." Again, I saw his eyes flicker red but it looked less intense as the light was behind him. "Save that energy for later, my sexy."

"Stop this." I said harshly, knocking his hand off me. "Maybe you really are the one possessed." I said and I couldn't believe the words had left my mouth.

"I am not!" Papa gasped and took a large step back, colliding with Celso's chair.

"Something a man possessed might say." Sarah said and got up from her seat. "Cardi is right, what if it's you that's not in your own mind?" She stood next to me, almost as if she were ready to protect me if Papa lashed out.

"This is absurd." Papa said and threw his arms up in disbelief. "Twice you've accused me Sarah! Maybe it's you that is the one possessed."

"Alessandro calm down." I said, seeing his eyes flash yet again.

"No!" Papa shouted at me. "No I will not calm down."

I looked at him with wide eyes. I couldn't say anything, my vocal chords just not willing to cooperate.

"Sarah has been missing since the fire." Papa said, glaring up at the sister. "What's there to prove it was she who came back last night.?"

"You can fuck right off with your accusations." Sarah said. She pushed me aside and get right in Papa's face.

I whined, fully panicked and it felt like the room was spinning around me. There was too much going on and I truly couldn't handle the continued chaos. I was headed right back to anxiety central and I had nothing to cling to to bring me back.

"zba zrff zlavapa zeavasa znacajaqa zlavapa zjasafa ZEAJAXABAWAFA zqacafa znafajazafaraqa zvaea zqacafa zeavapasA" Papa said.

"zlavapa zpawagafasafaraqabaxajaqafa zxafa ZNAJASA ziapaqa zlavapa zjasafa zqacafa zxavaraqa zparafayafarR znafa zhajawa zjahhvaxauayabaraca zrava zxapahaca znabaqavapaqa zlavapa zyabaeaqabawada zja zeabawadafasA" Sarah replied and pushed on Papa's shoulder, roughly shoving him back.

"Can you three stop this?" Dante asked and he sounded frustrated. "I have no idea what the Hell you've been saying. You're making fools of yourself."

"zraqavaua zbaqA." I yelled, getting between Sarah and Papa, to stop whatever was happening from escalating into a full blown fistfight. "zfawavapadacA znafa zjasafa ziafaqqfasa zqacajawa zqacabarA"

"Speak for yourself Pestilence." Papa snapped at me, in English. "I hold the most power. Me! I can control everything should I desire it."

"You hold nothing of power." Sarah said and it was incredibly calm. "You are no more than a show of things. You're a passing thought. A cheap show, something they can come back from."

"You all can accomplish nothing without Death." Celso said over us, loud enough to break the quarrel. He was angry and he rose to his feet. His words had the three of us looking at him. We'd been shocked into silence.

The sound of breaking glass didn't pull my gaze from the Emeritus cousin. I only assumed that Dante had dropped his goblet, probably spooked by the sudden outburst from Celso. There was no indication my brother-in-law got up to clear the mess.

"Is it you?" I asked, feeling my heart beating faster. "Are you the fourth?"

"No." Celso replied. "Everyone needs to calm down." He said. "Whatever is doing this wants you fighting. Don't give into it."

"Easy for you to say." I mumbled.

I looked at Papa and I was not appreciative of the way he was looking at me. The unbridled lust and hunger in his eyes was making me uncomfortable. Under normal circumstances, it would have left me wanting him but it just didn't seem right with what was going on. It was odd to see such a look after the argument that had just happened, after the things he'd said.

"What?" I snapped at him. I'd had enough. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" He asked, slowly reaching over and petting down my arm.

"Like you want to fuck me right here and now." I said, pulling my arm back out of his way.

"Well that's because I do, Raffaele." He said, tone thick like honey.

"Well stop wanting that." I said. "It's not the time or place. You're being ridiculous."

Papa pursed his lips and briefly frowned. The frown was quickly replaced with a grin. “You think it too Raffaele. I know you do.” He whispered. “There is a lust between us, a need. I know you feel it.”

“What is wrong with you?” Sarah asked and I turned to her, surprised she was saying anything at all about it. I was surprised she was speaking to him at all and I appreciated her support.

Papa said nothing, choosing to keep his eyes on me and not paying any mind to the sister at all.

 

“Let’s get out of here.” Dante said and stood up from the end of the bed. “Leave him behind if he can’t stop thinking with his dick.”

“I believe it is in our best interest to not rush back just yet.” Celso said.

“What? Why?” Sarah said, and I just knew she was itching to get out of there to see Elana.

I was itching to get as far away from Papa, which in itself was an unpleasant feeling to have. I didn’t want to feel like I should be away from him. I never wanted to feel that but I did.

“We will go to Elana, my dear, but while I have you here and we are kept in relative secret, I think it is best that I take this time to check you for the mark of the black rider.” Celso explained. “Will you agree to this Sister Sarah?”

“Of course I agree.” She said and sat back down in her chair. “What exactly have I agreed to Celso? What is the process?”

“You don’t need Raffaele and I around for this, do you?” Papa asked.

“I am not going anywhere with you right now Alessandro.” I said, shooting a glare in his direction. “So stop it. Calm down or get out of here.”

“You will give in, my sexy Raffaele. Just give it time.” Papa said and I had had just about enough of his shit.

“Dante, please can you do something?” I asked, looking over at my brother-in-law.

“Me?” He said and looked at me through wide eyes. “What in the Hell do you expect me to do?”

“Do something. He’s pissing me off and weirding me out.” Sarah said and looked up at me.

“I am standing right here thank you very much.” Papa said. “I don’t appreciate the way you are all talking about me.”

“And we do not appreciate the way you are behaving.” I said to him. “I am being serious Alessandro, calm down or get the Hell away from me.”

“I could lock him in the bathroom.” Dante offered.

“Wouldn’t help, it locks from the wrong side of the door.” I said.

“You are not locking me anywhere. I am much too important for that.” Papa said.

I felt a strange calmness wash over me as he took a step back and actually left me alone. I hoped he stayed away until we got this all worked out.

“You’re no more important than any one of us Papa!” Sarah said. “And I am with Cardi, if you do not start acting appropriately, you can fuck the fuck right off.” 

"Watch your mouth, Sarah." Papa warned.

"You watch yours." She replied.

"Stop it." I said. "For the love of Satan just stop it."

"Dante, take your brother for a walk." Celso said. "Raffaele, please mix me up some of the herbed wine."

"Let's go Alessandro." Dante said, listening to Celso but obviously not looking forward to being stuck with Papa for the duration of time it would take to go through with checking Sarah for the mark.

"Go where?" Papa asked and crossed his arms. It was clear he was willing to go but was skeptical about it.

I ignored the two brothers for the time and went to the small counter to mix up the wine Celso would need. I took a candle from the table on my way, so I'd be able to see what I was doing. I had the last of the herbs mixed in before the door to the chambers slammed closed behind Papa and Dante. I stopped what I was doing and turned back to the center of the room. I leaned heavily against the counter, supporting not only my body but the heaviness I felt inside.

"Celso, I need you to be straight with me. No bullshit. Is Alessandro the one possessed?" I said.

"I was thinking the same thing Cardi." Sarah said, more at ease now that Papa had been removed from the room.

"Celso." I snapped, when the man was taking too long to answer me.

"I do not have an answer for you Raffaele." Celso replied, speaking calmly and level. "His behavior is not one that I appreciate in this dire situation and I am quite aware you two are feeling the same."

"Damn right we feel the same." Sarah said. "He's being incredibly inappropriate. Believe me, I am not one to shy away from such topics but he's gone and pissed me off."

"I am unsettled." I said, reaching to take the goblet from the counter behind me and walked closer to the table. I left the candle. "I am not one who often turns down his advances. I appreciate the moments and often reciprocate but I feel like something is wrong."

I set the goblet in front of Sarah and moved to sit on the foot of the bed. The glass from Dante's broken goblet crunched under the sole of my shoe.

"Papa is so quick to accuse Elana of being someone she's not and he is quite guilty of the same sorts of behavior." Sarah said, looking down at the pewter cup before her. "Perhaps Elana's behavior is strange, but Papa's? He's being far more sexual than normal and did anyone else notice his eyes?"

"I noticed." I said. "I absolutely noticed."

"What's happened to his eyes?" Celso asked.

"They're red." Sarah said.

"Is he losing control of masking his demonic side?" Celso whispered.

"He may be." I said. "But even in his demonic form, he retains duel colors. His eyes were the same shade of fiery red."

"Interesting." Celso replied, shifting a candle closer to Sarah.

"Is it possible that his form is changing?" I asked. "I mean, the horns, those were new."

"The what?" Sarah asked with an air of surprise.

"Alessandro has grown horns while away in Italy." Celso answered her. "I have yet to determine the cause."

"Is it because of the whole War thing?" The sister inquired. "Will Cardi and I start growing horns?"

"No." I said. "The horns are not related to his status as a horseman."

"What about the eyes?" She asked. "I can't have red eyes."

"Why not?" I asked, thinking that was a strange thing for her to say.

"They'll clash with my hair." She joked.

I rolled my own eyes. Only Sarah.

"Be serious." Celso said. "I need you to focus Sarah."

"I'm serious." Sarah said. "I make terrible jokes when I'm nervous. I am ready."

"Take a moment to relax dear. Clear your mind." Celso instructed. "Gaze into the flame before you and take deep breaths."

Sarah nodded and she did just that. After a moment, she drank the wine and I couldn't help but feel bad when she reacted negatively to its foul taste.

I sat quietly on my perch at the end of my old bed. I calmed myself down, staring at the flame. I tried not to think about the behavior of my husband nor the fact I pushed him away. Try as I did, I couldn't shake Papa from my mind. He was always going to be there and I didn't expect anything less. I wondered where he and Dante had gone. I wondered if they would come back, and when. I wondered if maybe they had gone to Elana or if they headed upstairs. I was lost in my thoughts, only drawn from them once I heard Sarah shout.

"I can't do this." She said and my eyes moved to her.

"Yes you can Sarah." Celso said. His hand was on her shoulder, but in the dark I couldn't tell how hard he grasped. I knew from experience, the man had a tight grip. "Yes you can. Just breathe. Relax my dear." He repeated.

"Let me do it." I said, getting up from the bed. "Sarah, please. This is important and if I can assist, let me. I know how this small ritual works."

"I have no issues letting you try Raffaele." Celso said, looking at me.

"Cardi. I can't do this." Sarah cried. "I don't want to do this."

I moved to her side and put my hand on her back. "We won't make you." I assured her. "Do you have a reason? It's okay if you don't. Just saying no is reason enough."

"I don't… I'm scared Cardi." Sarah whispered and I moved around to the front of the chair.

I knelt down and took her bandaged hands into mine. "This is all very frightening." I said to her. "I'd expect you to be scared. What is it that scares you?"

"I don't know." She said. "I just, maybe I need a minute. I know this is important."

"Knowing is not more important than you being comfortable Sarah." I assured her. "This wine works quickly but do not feel like you need to rush on your decision. I will do this when you are ready, if you are ready."

She nodded and took in a deep shaking breath. "Please don't be offended, Celso, but I might… I might get through this if Cardi is the one to do it."

"I take no offense Sarah." Celso said and got up from his chair. "He is very right, you need to be comfortable with this."

"Take a minute and try this again?" I asked, very gently squeezing her fingers.

"Let's just get it done. I'll calm down and we can go through with it." The sister said.

I nodded at her and looked over at Celso. "Please, give us some space." I requested.

Celso nodded his head and I watched him head towards the door. The sound of it opening and closing let us both know he had gone into the hall.

"I didn't mean he had to leave." Sarah said, sniffling and looking down at me.

"I know." I said. "He's a very sweet and wonderful man Sarah but I understand that maybe the presence of someone new might be making you nervous."

"Thanks for that Cardi." She said. "You're truly a good friend."

I smiled at her. "Come sit down on the floor with me." I said. "That chair isn't the most comfortable and this will work best if we're both comfortable."

Sarah climbed down from her seat and I shifted back to give her the room to sit. I got down from my kneeling position and sat across from her. We both folded our legs and I let go of her hands.

"Mind taking the candle off the table?" I asked her.

She responded by just doing it. She set it down between us.

"So, have you taken an interest in performing herb based rituals?" She asked with a little grin.

"I learned because my husband was being stubborn and wouldn't sit for his cousin." I replied.

"Do you think I'm being stubborn?" She whispered.

"No Sarah." I said. "Not at all."

"Did Papa sit calmly for you when you did this?" She asked.

I laughed. "Of course not." I said. "We didn't actually go through with the ritual."

"How do you know he's got the mark of War?" She said.

"I saw it, same as he saw mine." I replied, cheeks flushing. I was thankful for the low light. "We fucked."

"Well, I'm not fucking you Cardi." Sarah said and had a grin on her face. "I'm sorry, you're my best friend but I have to draw the line somewhere." She teased.

I laughed quietly. I was glad to see her nerves calmed enough to make such jokes.

"That's perfectly fine with me." I said. "We can do this the traditional way."

She giggled and calmed herself further.

"Just look into the flame and breath in the incense." I said.

"I know how this works." She whispered before quieting down.

I sat patiently waiting as she gazed into the small flicker of fire. Her breathing leveled out and I reached out to her, setting my palm on the top of her shoulder.

"Just listen to my voice Sarah." I whispered. "Take deep, even breaths and listen to my voice."

She didn't respond, slipping into the trance-like state.

"Close your eyes." I said, calm and steady. She did.

"Tell me who you are." I said.

"Famine." She whispered.

"Very good. Do you come to this world alone?" I said.

"No. There are others." She replied.

"Do you come to this world to destroy it?" I asked.

The image was hazy in my mind but sure enough, the mark of Satan's black rider was burned onto her. I had the answer we were looking for but I couldn't help but search for more.

"I come with the others." She said.

"How many?" I asked.

"Four." She replied.

"Who are they?" I said.

"Satan's Four. The riders of the apocalypse." She said.

"Do you know who the others are? Have you seen them?"

"I have." She whispered.

"How many?" I asked, pushing because I was certain I was onto something. I was sure this was going somewhere.

"Three." She said and her voice became laced with pain.

"Three including yourself?" I asked. I didn't want her in pain but I felt I was too close to pull her from the trance just yet.

"Four including myself." She said and tears leaked down from her closed eyes.

"Name them." I said, a demanding tone taking over.

"Raffaele Copia." She said, voice tight and strained. "Alessandro Emeritus." She cried.

"Who else?" I said, gripping more tightly to her shoulder.

"Euna Black." She said. "Stop this!" She shouted.

"One more." I demanded. "Who is the fourth?"

"No. Stop." She cried.

I held on. "Sarah. Who else?" I asked.

"Copia. Please." She whispered through clenched teeth. "This hurts."

"Who is the fourth?" I asked, nearly yelling at her.

"Eerofskor!" She gasped, body convulsing in pain. Sarah cried out in utter agony.

I let go of her, suddenly overwhelmed with the guilt of pushing her that far. I scrambled up onto my knees and pulled her into a hug. I pet over her back, trying to calm her tears, soothe her pain.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered into her hair. "Sarah, I'm so sorry."

The Sister clung to me and cried until she couldn't cry anymore.

●♡•---------------•♡●

It was getting dark out by the time I made my way back upstairs for the evening.

I had sat with Sarah until she calmed down. I had made myself apologize a thousand times. She had told me not to worry about it, but I did. I had been so very wrong pushing her to the point of pain, the point of breaking down. I'd felt terrible. I didn't know what in the Hell I'd been doing.

I had taken her back to her own dormitory where found Elana, quite upset that everyone had left her. I had left them for the evening, knowing that I didn't want to create further stresses. I stayed for a time and explained to Elana that our suspicions were right. Sarah was Famine.

My whole time there, I hadn't seen anything that lead me to believe that Elana was someone else. Sarah and I were skeptical of the idea but remained cautious at first. We had decided that the Emeritus group had made an error. I was there when Elana declared her mistakes, apologizing to her wife. I was content that the two would be okay for the night. I had strong faith that their emotional wounds would heal and that things would be alright. When I had left them, I thought about my own emotional wounds and how I might go about fixing the troubles I had with Papa.

On my way back into the church I'd run into Dante as well as Celso. They had been together, headed towards the kitchen for something to eat. It was late and the hall had been mostly empty. I had asked where Papa was and had been told he was upstairs. Dante had left him alone not long after bringing him up there. I'd been warned that he had a childish meltdown and locked himself in the bedroom. They had invited me along but I declined. I watched them leave and took some time to decide where I would go from there.

I thought that I might go to my office, get some work done. Or that I might have gone downstairs to see Special and Alicia. But I ultimately decided that home was where I'd head. I was in that moment, and always would be, drawn to my Alessandro. I decided then that I would go see him and maybe we'd work out what had come over him.

The chambers were dark, not a light on. The rats were quietly chattering and tearing through papers when I peeked into their room. I shut their door behind me and walked closer to the living room.

I kicked off my shoes and made my way over to the mini bar to pour myself some wine. The day had been taxing and I knew that I needed something to dull my senses. With a goblet in hand, I went to the sofa and sat down. I'd been lost in my own head, I wasn't aware of the bottle was in my other hand.

Everything was quiet and still. Even Asmodeus was nowhere to be seen. I assumed the cat was locked up in the bedroom with Papa and not hearing a peep, I guessed they'd been sleeping. I knew that I needed to talk to my husband but also that I needed the calm I was experiencing in the moment. Talking could wait and I let myself enjoy the wine and the moments of peace.

The calm didn't last, and it shouldn't have surprised me. The chambers were quiet but my mind was anything but. I started to run down the list of dilemmas and plot out plans to fix them.

Sarah was Famine. Our third horsemen had been found. The fourth, well they were still a mystery but we now had a clue. I'd forced the name out of Sarah but it held no significance to me just yet. Eerofskor. To me, it sounded Ghoulish but I didn't know for sure. Knowing our identities certainly aided in taming my curiosity and in my search for the others but it didn't help all that much in determining why this was all happening.

The names of Satan's four did not tell me why we were being forced into using our powers. It didn't answer who was responsible. It didn't tell me who or what was controlling us. It didn't explain our dreams, the Satanen, the erratic behaviors. It did explain why it was us three that seemed to be affected.

I wondered about that strange encounter during confessions those weeks before. It had to have been related, I was certain. It was much too much of a coincidence to be a separate situation. Was the confessor the mystery demon? The one responsible for this all? Were they working alone? Was there another? Did this all actually tie into the ghouls we dealt with at the end of the previous year?

I sat there with my own thoughts for an indistinguishable period of time. Well, not entirely indistinguishable. The length of time was measured in one bottle of wine. I'd thought and worried myself through the entire bottle. I only stopped thinking because my mind became too wishy washy to keep going.

I never heard the sound of the bedroom door opening. I never heard the noise caused by Asmodeus as he darted out and ran crazy circles around the room. I did hear the sound of Papa's voice and felt the presence of someone standing over me.

"You're drunk Raffaele." He said, leaning over and looking into my eyes.

"M'not." I said, pushing myself up into a seated position. I wondered when I even laid down. "I'm not drunk Alessandro. You are." I slurred, reaching up to accentuate my words with a poke for each. I thought I'd been hitting his chest but I was a good two feet too far, poking the air. He was very right. I was drunk. What I'd said to him made no sense at all.

"You are, my darling." Papa said, taking my hand in his. He felt so cold. "Why are you drunk Raffaele?"

"Fuck you. M'not." I argued. I don't know why I was arguing.

"Come to bed." Papa whispered. "Sleep this off."

"No." I whined but still got up on my feet. I swayed forward, landing in Papa's outstretched arms. "I'm not tired."

"You look tired." He whispered, gazing into my eyes. My vision was hazy but I looked back into his, their stunning green and white colors.

"You look… you look good." I mumbled, pushing on his chest to steady myself on my wobbly legs. "You were a little shit before." I said and giggled.

"Is that why you're drunk?" He asked and looked at me with concern and sorrow. "I'm sorry for my behavior. I have no excuse. I don't know why I-."

"I'm not drunk!" I shouted, cutting him off and toppled back onto the sofa. I was sprawled out on my back with my legs flopped to the floor. I started giggling again and I could not stop. "Nope. Not me. I'm good Alessandro."

"Raffee." Papa said and he sounded so sweet. He sat down beside me. "You're unable to stay upright. There is an empty bottle of wine on the table right here. Your eyes are glassy. Don't tell me you're not drunk." He wasn't accusatory or nasty. He looked and sounded concerned. "Don't tell me that I made you drink yourself stupid."

"Maybe you did." I said and turned myself over. I pushed up so I was on my hands and knees. "Your stupid face made me sad." I whispered and meant to crawl into his lap.

"My face isn't stupid." Papa said quietly, putting his hand on my chest, keeping me back. "Come sleep this off. You'll feel better in the morning."

"No." I giggled, pushing his arm off me and tumbling face first into his lap. It only made me laugh harder.

"Raffaele. Stop." Papa said, pushing me away as I tried to lick his cock through his pants.

"Why stop?" I asked, sitting up so quickly I tumbled back the other way, landing on my back again. I burst out laughing, despite knocking my head hard on the arm of the sofa 

"Because you're drunk." Papa said.

"Stop saying that!" I snapped at him.

"I will not because you are." He said, standing up.

I licked over my lips, staring up at his crotch. "Fuck me Alessandro." I whispered, trailing my gaze up his body until I met his eyes.

He looked at me and he appeared horrified.

"What?" I questioned. "Don't you want me?" I asked, running my own hand down my body, throat to cock. "Doesn't my good boy want to fuck Daddy?" I giggled.

"Raffaele, stop." Papa said seriously. "No. No fuck when you're drunk."

I pouted. "We've fucked drunk before." I said, trying once more to get up on my feet. I was marginally successful. I reached out to him, running my fingers over his naked chest. "You say I'm filthy." I bit my lip, breaking through the scab that had formed over the split. I paid no mind to the blood that dripped down my chin. "You like me when I'm filthy."

"Raffaele-" Papa said but I cut him off.

"What the fuck Alessandro?" I said, swaying forward. "Suddenly you don't want me?" I felt a surge of anger welling up. "You couldn't wait to fuck me and now you won't even touch me!"

"No. You're right, I won't." He said. "Not like this."

"Why?" I whispered. "Why?" I said again when he didn't answer me.

"Why?" A third time and I was crying. It took an extra burst of willpower on my part not to slam my hand against his chest. I'd dissolved into a drunken mess. I collapsed on the floor at his feet, hunched over on my knees and sobbing like the drunk I was.

I was surprised when he took my hands and lifted me to my feet. He held me steady and looking into my eyes. Finally, he responded.

"Because you're mad at me, Raffaele. Because you only want this, only want me because you're drunk. Because I refuse to take advantage of the man I love. Just no. Not now." Papa said. "So sit your ass down and stop your crying."

I was shocked into a sort of submission, sitting down promptly. I looked up at him, eyes big and wide. He was absolutely right. What the Hell had I just been doing?  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	42. Are You Actually Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Cardi deals with a hangover. He and Papa meet with a surprise visitor. Questions are finally being answered and not posed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short, transitional chapter but MEGA answers are presented.
> 
> More soon. 🖤🖤🖤

It was very warm in the room; at least I felt very warm and the whole being too warm was making me uncomfortable. I was caught between sleep and consciousness at that point so there wasn’t a whole lot that I could have done to help myself. I was flat on my back and I was slowly coming around to the waking world, pulled from my rest by the sound of a familiar voice.

“Raffaele?” They whispered. I heard it but they sounded too far away to determine exactly who it was or what they wanted from me. I felt a heaviness inside my mind, an ache and a fog that filled my brain. I knew then that it was going to be a miserable morning, if it were morning at all.

"Why do you keep saying no Raffaele?" I heard Papa ask. His quiet voice and a soft touch to the side of my neck, woke me from my sleep. My eyes cracked open but I immediately shut them again. I was not willing to face the day.

“Raffaele.” Papa said and it sounded to me like he was singing it softly. “Come on my darling Raffaele, wake up.”

"Huh?" I quietly grunted, still caught up between asleep and awake.

I tried again to open my eyes but shut them once again. The recent moments were running through my hazy mind and I was trying to piece together all that was happening. I felt deeply confused and I hadn’t a clue why. Papa had asked me why I was saying no and I hadn’t even realized I was saying anything at all. I forced my eyelids apart and I struggled to keep my eyes open, as a pounding in my head came into sharp focus, thumping right behind my eyes. It was a strong pain, a lasting pain.

"Ah shit." I mumbled. That kind of headache could have only been caused by one thing. I'd drank too much the night before. The severity of it made me question exactly how much I had actually had. It didn't matter. I decided then I was never drinking again.

"You were talking in your sleep Raffaele." Papa whispered, keeping his voice down and for that I was quite thankful. "Repeated no, over and over. Are you well?" 

"I couldn't tell you why I was talking." I said, bringing my hands up to cover my face. It wasn't all that bright in the room but enough daylight seeped through the curtains to make me feel worse. I regretted drinking as much as I had. "I don't remember anything." I whispered, words muffled by my palms. “Clearly I am not well. Why would you ask me that?”

“I am asking because I care very much about you my silly husband.” Papa replied. “I ask because you were most definitely not well last night and I was hoping that a little sleep would bring you back around.”

“I really, fuck it hurts to think, I really don’t remember anything.” I groaned. I stayed there on my back, not even chancing a move. I was deeply concerned with the state of my rattled brain.

"About what? What can’t you remember my love?" Papa asked. The soft tone, the “darling” and the “love” he was being extra sweet and I wondered why. He moved from sitting at my side, to laying down and he stretched himself out on the bed next to me. He kept a decent distance away from me but he was still relatively close. "The dream? Last night?"

"Maybe a bit of both." I said and rolled onto my side, putting my back to the window. "I can guess I drank too much last night." I kept my face blocked but had turned my body to face him.

Papa grinned and I didn't need to see it as I heard it in his voice. "You think so Raffaele?" There was a little amusement in his tone. “You think you drank too much?” I swore he laughed quietly.

“Do not waste your time mocking me Alessandro.” I muttered. “I feel like complete garbage and I will not entertain you. If you are here to laugh, you can just leave me alone.”

“I promise not to mock you Raffaele.” Papa said and it sounded sincere. “I would very much like to stay here with you. You drank an entire bottle of wine last night, strong wine I might add, and I would like to make sure you are okay before I leave you for the day.” 

I’d have shaken my head if I didn;t think the action would kill me. "A whole bottle? I didn't do anything stupid did I?" I questioned with a groan. That explained why I’d felt so awful. I really could have used some ibuprofen or a giant bag of ice, probably more sleep as well.

"Drinking that heavily under the stress you're going through was fairly stupid." Papa began, still keeping his voice quiet. "I was the only one here to see you like that, so you didn't necessarily embarrass yourself."

I peeked at him through my fingers. "What do you mean necessarily?" I asked. "What the Hell did I do?" I tried to think what I’d done. I came up blank, until I remembered a whole lot of falling over and desperate attempts to come on to him. Certainly not the worst thing to be doing while drunk but recalling the lead up to my alcohol fueled memory loss, those were not the best choices I could have made.

"Relax." He whispered. "You behaved a little sloppy my darling. You were very drunk. You wanted to fuck but I said no. Maybe you were a bit more than a little sloppy."

"I'm sorry." I mumbled and removed my hands from my face. "I remember drinking, yes. I don't remember getting drunk.”

“Well, you did and I helped you into bed for the night.” Papa said. “I slept on the sofa.” He added.

“Because I was drunk?” I asked, feeling terrible that he didn’t sleep in the bed. I worried that maybe I’d been too out of hand that he had no choice but to leave me if he wanted a shot at any rest.

“Because you’re angry with me.” He said.

“I asked you to sleep on the sofa?” I whispered and started to rub my temples. The ache remained and a bout of nausea came over me but the foggy and hazy feelings were gone.

“You didn’t. I chose to.” He replied.

“Are you, angry with me?” I was confused.

“Not at all, Raffaele. I just wanted to give you your space.” He said and smiled softly.

“Alessandro, I’m so sorry.” I whispered.

"There is nothing to apologize for Raffaele." He said and tentatively reached out to me. The distance wasn't far but it was like he was unsure if he should. He pulled his hand away.

I remembered everything about the time before I was drunk. I remembered being upset with and frankly, afraid of him for his own terrible behavior. I decided that I would deal with him once I was more awake and in less pain.

"I'm mad at you." I said anyway. "I'm angry and upset and I'm too fucking hungover to even explain why."

"I know why." Papa whispered and brushed back my hair. It was a single action, removing a strand that had fallen over my right eye. I supposed his hesitation to touch me went away and if I was entirely honest, I wanted him to keep going. It was soothing to me. "You need not explain anything Raffaele. I know I messed up."

I forced myself to look at him. It wasn't seeing him that bothered me but keeping my eyes open against the pain that made it difficult. I looked into his eyes, so thankful to see they were his usual colors.

"Did you mess up?" I asked, reaching up, and I touched his cheek. He was cool to the touch, and it was something that didn't sit right with me. I had a flash of memory from the night before, he'd also been so cold. "Or is there more going on with you?" I didn't know if he'd have the answer and if he did, would he tell me? I had to make the effort at least.

"Something is not right with me Raffaele." He whispered, cupping my cheek in his hand. "I don't know what it is. But there is something definitely wrong."

Despite the pain, I kept my eyes open and on his face. I really looked at him. There was no doubt in my mind that it was my dearest Alessandro. The man laying next to me was not an impostor. I knew then, how Sarah had felt about the situation with Elana. I just knew it was my husband. And I believed that Sarah knew it was her wife.

"Tell me what you do know." I whispered.

"I know what I said yesterday. I know what I did and that it was wrong, so fucking wrong." He whispered, turning away from me. There were lines of sorrow and worry on his face. "I was aware of my behavior, Raffaele, but I couldn't stop myself. I couldn't bring myself to apologize in that moment but I am apologizing now."

"Is it the mark?" I asked. "Is something controlling you?"

"Yes, I do believe that sometimes I am being controlled, or driven." He whispered. "I don't think it's the mark though. This isn't a push towards war, this is entirely something else."

"You're inappropriately lustful." I said and let my eyes close as another wave of nausea passed through me. "You're scary. And it’s unsettling to say the very least Alessandro." I whispered.

“I know.” He whispered. “I know but I cannot get myself to stop it.”

“What is it?” I asked, not expecting him to reply. He’d already made it clear he didn’t know what it was that was driving him to have the urges and say things that were beyond inappropriate.

“I don’t know.” He said, answering me anyway,. “But it's something. I mean, I can explain what’s going on but I can’t explain the why. I'm… this is hard to explain. I might need a moment."

"I am patient." I reminded him.

"I feel like I am in my own mind but I am feeling these overwhelming urges and they're getting harder to fight off." He started. “It’s nothing new. This has been happening.” He admitted.

"For how long?" I asked, more awake but still in a considerable amount of discomfort.

"Months." He answered. "I haven't felt right since the night we were attacked. Maybe there was something on the dagger? Maybe I was cursed? I seem to be getting cursed a lot these days."

"Why haven't you mentioned this sooner?" I asked. "Why aren't you telling me these things Alessandro?"

"Because I thought it was part of the healing process." He whispered.

"And once you were healed?" I said. "What then?"

"I thought maybe I was just imagining it, and it just got worse and worse.” He said. “I know now that I am not imagining it but I was able to fight. I fought it Raffaele for weeks. I can't fight it anymore."

"You should have told me." I said, cradling his head in my hands. "Alessandro, I could have helped you."

"I don't know that you could." He whispered, turning to press a little kiss to my thumb.

"Why not? Why wouldn’t I have been able to help?" I asked, trying not to feel hurt. I thought we had each other's backs. I thought we were meant to help one another. "You could have at least asked. I'd have done everything to try."

“I do not want this to keep happening and I most certainly do not want to hurt those I love and I sincerely apologize for any hurt I have caused. Whether it’s emotional, mental or physical, please know that I don’t mean to be doing this.” He said.

"You are in control of yourself right now Alessandro?" I whispered, leaning very close to him. My forehead pressed lightly into his.

"Yes." He breathed against my lips.

"Kiss m-" I didn't get the words out as Papa pressed his lips into mine. It was slow, hungry, and so full of need. I felt from him what I was feeling myself. Love. Lust. Need.

“Raffaele, do you really think-” Papa whispered, barely pulling his lips away from mine.

“Yes.” I said, flicking my tongue across his bottom lip. “Yes I really think. Stop if that’s what you want to do.” I kissed him hard.

He didn’t stop. Instead, he gently pushed me so I was on my back again and he crawled over me, deepening the kisses between us. His hair fell over his face, brushing against mine and making me shiver as the soft strands tickled my cheeks. I pushed the fingers of one hand back through the hair, turning his head to kiss him from a different angle.

Papa rolled his hips down and I moaned into his mouth. The intensity of the kissing continued to grow but we kept things relatively calm. The drive was there, but between the dizzying headache and the split in my lip, we kept things easy.

“What do you want from this Raffaele?” Papa whispered as he began to kiss down the side of my neck.

“I want you to make me cum Alessandro.” I said, arching my body into his. I pressed my head back into the pillows, opening my throat to his warm and wet kisses.

 

“Is this really want you want?” He asked, sitting back and looking at me.

My eyes were closed and opened them when I felt his gaze on my face.

“Yes.” I answered him.

“Why?” He questioned.

“I’m banking on this curing my hangover.” I answered with an amused grin, despite it all.

“Not because you feel like this is what I want from you?” He whispered and he sounded nervous.

I felt the grin leave my lips. “Do you not want this?” I asked him.

“I do.” He said.

“I want this too.” I said. “Please Alessandro.”

“Can I request something of you?” He asked.

“Always.” I replied and pet over his chest, still cold to the touch. I didn’t ignore it. I said something. “Why are you so cold?” I asked.

“I am not?” He replied, looking down at me with confusion in his eyes.

“But you are.” I said, pressing against him. I felt cold beneath my fingers.

“I assure you Raffaele. I am quite warm.” He said.

It occurred to me that maybe he was right and it was my own inability to feel. I didn’t want to cause him to worry so yet again, I didn’t bring it up, the apparent damage to my nerve endings.

“My mistake.” I said and put my arm around the back of his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. It was short lived. “Tell me, what do you request from me Alessandro?” I sighed, feeling his lips drag down my throat and over my chest.

“Be rough with me.” Papa answered, keeping his head low but looking up at me by rolling his eyes. “Spank me and call me a bad boy.”

“Is this because you feel like I should punish you for what happened?” I asked. “I already told you, I can’t do that. I can’t bring myself to punish you for real and I am certainly not going to punish you for something that was out of your control.” I said.

“I want you to do it because it gets me off Raffaele.” Papa said, shifting down until I watched him slip right off the bed. “I know it gets you off too.”

Papa wasn’t wrong about that. I got an awful lot of pleasure when it came to spanking him. I nodded. I would do it.

He knelt down and looked up at me. “Please Daddy.” He said, licking his bottom lip. “Spank your bad boy. I’ve been real naughty.”

“I’ll spank you after I get what I want first.” I said, sliding over to the end of the bed and standing up. My head was spinning at the new position but I knew that this was going to work out better if I was up on my feet. I reached out and grabbed onto him by the hair. “Look at me.” I said, yanking back on the hair, forcing him to look.

“Hmm.” Papa hummed and licked his lips slowly. His nostrils flared and I knew he could pick up on the scent of my arousal. “Can I put Daddy’s cock in my mouth?” He asked.

“I didn’t tell you to say anything you naughty little shit.” I snapped and slapped his cheek with the hand not holding his head still.

“Oops.” He whispered and winked at me.

Had it not been for the headache, I’d have laughed. “Take my pants off and you are to stroke me until I am hard. No mouth. I am warning you. I will not spank you if you try to get sneaky.” I said.

Papa nodded and was enthusiastic. He worked open the button and zipper on my fly and he took his time, peeling the fabric of my pants down my legs. He was very good about keeping himself focused, though I saw as his mouth started to water. I supposed the threat of spanking denial was more than enough motivation to keep him following orders. Once the pants reached my ankles, I stepped out of them and kicked them away, under the bed.

“Does my Alessandro want to take his boxers off?” I asked, loosening the hold in his hair and choosing to pet through it instead.

Papa nodded.

“Stand up and take them off.” I said and I watched him rise to his feet. I couldn’t help from taking my own cock in hand and started to stroke myself, becoming a tad impatient. “Do not touch yourself.”

He stood up and pulled the boxers right off. He flung them aside and stood there, looking into my eyes. He looked needy, but there was also love and trust in his gaze.

“Back on your knees.” I said, firmly.

“Yes Daddy.” Papa whispered and lowered himself back to the floor.

"Still getting off by giving up control Papa?"

The voice came from the bedroom door and it really startled the two of us. I actually screamed out and Papa fell backwards, landing hard on his ass.

The speaker, a tall figure draped in black robes, stepped further into the room. "But a Daddy kink? That's new." They said and sounded amused.

"Who the fuck are you?" I blurted out, suddenly very self conscious and tried to cover myself with my hands. "Why are you here?" Covering myself that way wasn't working so I settled on sitting in bed and pulled a pillow onto my lap.

The figure laughed quietly. I knew that laugh. Why did I know that laugh?

Papa pushed himself up and unashamed in his nakedness, he rushed over to the intruder. I watched in complete shock and horror as he punched them right in the chest. Repeatedly.

"You fucking stupid," Punch. "piece of shit," Punch. "no good," Punch. "fucking asshole of a bastard!" Papa yelled and tore off the figure's hood.

"Omega?" I gasped.

"Well hello to you too." The ghoul said with a lopsided smile, looking down at Papa. "I can explain."

"You fucking better." Papa said and punched him again, I suppose for good measure. "I thought… I fuck. I thought you were dead." He sobbed, going from anger to hurt in the blink of an eye. "I thought you were gone forever."

I sat there and my heart ached, knowing what losing Omega put Papa through.

"Are you actually here?" I asked. I hated ruining a moment, as clearly there was a moment going on, but I needed to know. "Is this one of those black outs?"

Omega looked over at me. "No. I'm really here." He said. "You and Papa are very much awake."

"And you decide to show up when we're clearly in the middle of something." Papa said and I could hear the anger seeping back into his voice.

"Yes." The ghoul replied with a grin.

"Pervert." Papa muttered.

Omega laughed quietly.

"Why come to us now?" I asked. "Why haven't you been here before?"

"I'm here but I shouldn't be." Omega said. "I can't stay long but I needed to speak with the both of you."

"Well you sure picked the wrong time." Papa said.

"Alessandro, quiet." I said with a glance. I looked back at the ghoul. "What do you need to say?" I asked.

"The two of you get dressed and I'll speak to you out here." Omega said, pointing back to the living room with his thumb. "Please hurry. I need to get back."

●♡•---------------•♡●

Dressed, but just barely, Papa and l left the bedroom to join Omega who was sitting on the sofa. He was petting over Asmodeus, who had taken to nuzzling the big ghoul under his chin. They were on the sofa furthest away and I took a seat on the opposite one. I waited for Papa to join me but he chose to remain standing, pacing around. I imagined this was all very emotional for him.

"Do you have any idea what the fuck is going on lately? Where is this chaos coming from?" Papa asked, stopping beside the coffee table and looking at Omega. "And just answer my questions. We need to get this all sorted before I tear into you for leaving me like you did."

"I don't expect you to forgive me so easily Papa but what's been done has been done and it's in your best interest as well as ours to set that aside and deal with much bigger problems." The ghoul said.

"I'll let it go now, yes, but you're not getting away with anything." Papa said and walked over to me. He sat down and took my hand in his.

"Please tell us what's going on." I said, looking across at the large ghoul. "You do know, don't you?"

"I know." He answered. "Not everything, but I know quite a bit."

"So out with it." Papa said, dropping my hand and flailing his up in the air.

"The issues going on here run much deeper than you even know. It's not just the church being affected." Omega said. "That's why I haven't been able to get up here. I'm keeping track of the shit going on in Hell."

"What's going on?" Papa asked.

"There's a secret movement going on." Omega replied.

"Not so secret if you know about it." I commented.

"No, I suppose not." The ghoul whispered. "But there's been talks. One of the other Princes of Hell are looking to overthrow Satan's reign." He said. "There's rioting, there's rumors being spread. It's chaos."

"It's Beelzebub, isn't it?" Papa said and sounded so sure of himself.

"No." Omega replied.

"It's Asmodeus." I said, making the connection in my head. "He's tried it before, ages ago. And according to certain religious texts, the demon himself is a cambion, so that explains their involvement in all that's going on up here. It all makes sense."

"You might be right." Papa said and looked at me with an impressed expression. "But no, it doesn't all make sense."

"He is right." Omega said. "He's been hiding out in the wastelands. It's only a matter of time before he strikes."

"But why involve us up here? What have the beings of earth have to do with the matters of Hell?" I asked.

"The whole thing started after various demons and Ghoulish beings took objection to Satan's apparent favoritism of the human race. They believe that He should focus on the matters of Hell and Hell alone." Omega said.

"This is bullshit. Satan plays no games of favoritism." Papa said.

"Hence the use of apparent, Alessandro." I whispered, pointing it out with a little smile.

"Yeah." Omega said. "The favoritism isn't there but enough strong willed opposition exists to forward this desire to overthrow the current reign."

"It will never happen." Papa said. "Try as they might, they will fail."

"They still need to be stopped." I said. "There is too much at risk up here to let it go on. There's been enough hurt and damage done already." So much hurt and damage. It really needed to be stopped.

"There's a network of accomplices up on earth." Omega said. "The numbers are far less than the masses in Hell but there's no shortage of support on this side of the divide."

"Those ghouls, they were in on it?" Papa asked.

"Yes." Omega answered. "But they were not all the help Asmodeus had. There is plenty of others."

"Why go after Papa?" I asked, looking at the ghoul.

"And why go after Raffaele?" Papa added.

"Your status." Omega replied.

"As a dark pope and cardinal?" Papa asked.

"As horsemen." The ghoul said. "They went after Sarah too." He pointed out.

“Wait!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Papa said and it was clear my outburst startled him. "Raffaele what?"

"I know what's wrong with you." I said.

"There's a lot wrong with him." Omega said with a roll of his eyes.

"You shut up." I snapped at the ghoul. "You have no right to say anything."

"What? Why? What did I do?" He asked.

"You broke his heart now shut up." I said and turned my attention back to Papa. "Your erratic behavior. I don't think that it's a coincidence." I said to him.

"Well yeah Raffaele. I don't think it's a coincidence either." Papa said. "Do you care to elaborate on your thoughts?"

"I think Dr. Frazer is in on this." I said.

"Dr who?" Papa asked, confused.

"Dr. Frazer. She was your surgeon after you were stabbed." I explained.

"Ah, right." Papa said, eyes wide in realization.

"Why her?" Omega asked.

"When she took me to see Alessandro after his surgery, she explained to me that cambion blood was hard to come by." I said. "She told me that she found something comparable and I'm just coming to realize, she probably used pure demon blood. Specifically the blood of Asmodeus. And that could easily explain the horns sudden appearance as well as the uncontrollable urge to fuck anything with a pulse."

"And why the Hell would she do that?" Papa asked. He was angry and with good reason.

"The easiest way to take down Lucifer is to go after his first line of defense." Omega said.

"And if the line can't be stopped, turn them to their own side." I finished the thought.

"They're trying to turn me against Lucifer?" Papa asked. "They know nothing about me then. I'd never."

"They know plenty about you Papa." Omega said. "And yeah, they know you'd never turn willingly, which is why they tried to kill you in the first place."

"How do you know all of this?" I thought to ask, looking at the ghoul. "How are you so full of knowledge?" My questions were a little harsh and accusatory.

"Raffee, calm down." Papa said. "He's an asshole for what he did, but I assure you, he can be trusted."

"Thanks for that." Omega said sarcastically, looking at Papa. He turned back to look at me. "I understand your need to question me but I promise you, I'm on your side." He said.

"If you understand, then please forgive me Omega." I said. "But what proof can you offer. How do I know your promise is made with sincerity?"

The ghoul said nothing and he stood up. He walked around the coffee table and stood between Papa and me. His sheer size was only magnified as he loomed over our seated bodies.

"Is this enough proof?" He asked, rolling up his sleeve and presenting us with the underside of his arm.

Burned into his grey skin was the mark of the fourth horseman. Papa and I stared at it, both of our mouths falling open.

"I traded the mark of banishment for the mark of Death." Omega said. "You can trust me."  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	43. When You Should Feel, But You Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of tension delays the sharing of news about Omega's return. Cardi gets called out for withholding information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience. I am not doing well lately and this chapter is very delayed.
> 
> I'm still working on this while I'm working through my own shit so I greatly appreciate those of you who've been waiting and asking how I am. I'll be fine. I'm just not there yet.
> 
> I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but I'm hoping posting it as is helps to get me motivated and back into the easy flow of writing.
> 
> Happy Halloween, it's nearly here! I'll post the next bit as soon as it's ready. 🖤

We found the fourth we had been searching for. Well, he found us. Omega was Death, the fourth horseman to complete the set of us. But what that meant exactly? I had no idea. 

"So, does this mean you're dead?" Papa whispered after the initial shock of the reveal wore off. He looked positively destroyed inside, terrified of what the answer would be. His inner thoughts clear as day on his face and in the way he held himself. I reached out and put my hand on his thigh in a comforting manner, preparing him for what the ghoul might say in reply. I squeezed him gently, letting him know I was there.

"No. I'm still alive." Omega said and pulled his arm back, rolling down his sleeve and letting it fall by his side. "I am most definitely not dead but this complicates my ability to leave Hell for extended periods of time."

"Which is why you can't stay." I said, looking up at the ghoul when the look of distress on Papa's face became too much to handle.

"Which is why I can't stay." Omega clarified.

"Forever or just until this is settled?" Papa asked. His voice was tight in his throat like he was holding back from crying.

"The role isn't temporary, Papa." Omega answered. "I am not necessarily stuck there, as banishment would have made me but I'm not entirely free to go either."

"That makes no sense." Papa said and I turned back to him, watching a few tears trickling over his cheek. "You are either stuck or free to go, which is it?" His words snapped.

"I can leave whenever I choose to leave." The ghoul replied. "But I cannot stay on this side indefinitely. I have a new role Papa, a job of sorts. I cannot simply abandon it to come to earth when I feel like it. I take my responsibilities seriously."

"You can't abandon your responsibility, like you abandoned me, you mean?" Papa whispered and his resolve completely cracked. He was hysterical. The heavier tears came first, then the sobbing. His entire body seemed to collapse in on itself as he curled up, shoulders shaking with each burst of tears.

"Alessandro." I whispered, moving my hand up to rest against his back. Papa made no indication that he even noticed.

"There isn't time to get into this now." Omega said. "I won't get into this now."

"Tell me why you did it." Papa said, looking up at the ghoul's masked face.

Omega just stared down at him. He said nothing. He slowly shook his head. I watched his eyes close and heard him sigh, air whistling through the holes in the mask.

"I have to leave." He said. "I've already been away too long."

"Tell me why you did it!" Papa shouted, getting up onto his feet, knocking my arm aside. "Why did you abandon me?" He reached towards Omega and gripped his robes, clenching his fists in the dark material.

"Alessandro, please just sit down." I said but really it was of no use.

"Tell me!" Papa demanded.

Omega said nothing at first. He looked down at Papa and it took some time but he finally said something. "I didn't abandon you. You get so caught up in your damned head it's like you'd been long gone before I even left. I did what had to be done. I had my reasons, I had nothing holding me here anymore so I did what I did." The ghoul said. "Now let go of me. I really need to go." 

The reply from Omega seemed to shock Papa into silence. He looked up at the masked man, eyes wide. His grip on the robes released and he stumbled back. Had it not been for my hand steadying his back, he'd have fallen onto the sofa. Instead, I helped guide him down slowly into a seated position.

"Are you coming back?" I asked. "Please, we could really use your help."

Omega nodded his head. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He said. "And please, don't come looking for me in the wastelands, Copia. You'll just end up getting hurt again."

I wondered how he knew about that. I wondered if he'd seen me and kept his distance and if he had, wondered why that was the case.

"I'll stay here." I replied.

Papa said nothing. He stared off, in a dazed state. His sobbing stopped but the flow of tears was constant.

"You two have my word. I'll return to the surface as soon as I know it's safe to do that." Omega said and headed for the door.

"Omega." I called out to him, getting up from Papa's side.

The ghoul stopped when he approached the door. He turned to face me and his eyes were heavy with sorrow.

"May I tell the others that you've been here?" I asked.

He nodded once. "But please, be wise who you tell." Omega answered. "I trust you to make the right call." He turned back to the door and pulled it open.

"O-omega." Papa said, finally looking up at the retreating ghoul. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I'll talk to you again." Was all Omega said in reply and I watched him leave. His departure was followed up with a loud cracking pop and I knew that he'd just made his jump back to Hell.

I turned to Papa and felt a sinking feeling in my gut. He looked terrible. "Are you okay?" I asked him quietly but I was pretty certain of his answer. I didn't expect one from him verbally so when he looked at me and said something, I was a little surprised.

"No." He whispered.

I made a move to pull him into an embrace but he pushed me away.

"Stop." He said and it sounded harsh. "I just, I want to be by myself. I'm sorry Raffaele." He explained, a little more softly.

"Don't apologize." I said, understanding his wants and his need to be alone. "I'll be here, when you're ready."

I stepped back and walked away, leaving him on the sofa. I didn't turn back when I heard him start bawling again and it was one of the hardest things I had to do. I headed into the rats room to tend to the little ones. I needed something to calm me down and I knew that being with them was something that would.

I would have hoped that Papa followed me but I didn't really expect him too. It wasn't anything he did wrong and I felt slightly terrible he asked me to leave him for the time but I knew he wanted to just be alone. I had left without protest and I understood that he wanted space. I'd be there, to listen, to hold him, to do whatever it was he needed from me, once he was ready.

I opened the female's enclosure first and started to pick through the space removing anything that needed to be taken away. There were piles of shredded papers, bits that never made it to their beds. I threw it all away, clearing out space to give them fresh things to tear and play with. I pulled out their dishes next, dumping out the old food and rinsing the bowls before filling them with all new seed mix. I left the dishes on the counter, bending down to get into the little refrigerator where we stored their fresh food. I was disappointed to find that I had nothing left prepared for them, going through the precut stock of veggies I left in covered dishes. There was an assortment of cabbage leaves, carrots and grapes but none of it was ready to serve.

The loud chattering and squealing behind me had me turning around from what I was doing. A few of the girls were fussing and fighting and I just couldn't deal with it. They hardly ever fought and I was much too hungover and much too emotionally strained to deal with it in that moment. I just started to cry in place of breaking up the fight.

I slid down the side of the counter and just let myself cry on the floor. Isabella came walking over and crawled onto my knee. I peeked at her through tear heavy eyes but even her face didn't make me smile. I was feeling rather awful and I didn't want to be feeling that way. The rat crawled closer, climbing up the front of my shirt to sit on my shoulder. She pressed her little nose against my cheek. I didn't stop her from doing so, but I hadn't acknowledged the action either.

The sounds around me faded to the background. Whether the grouping of rats had calmed down or whether my attention had completely gone I couldn't be sure. After some moments, I was vaguely aware of Papa's presence and I looked up at him, standing over me. I hadn't expected him to join me so soon.

"Raffee, I'm going to help you and stay here with you." He said to me. "You shouldn't be crying on the floor like this. You shouldn't be crying at all."

I nodded my head but didn't get up off the floor. "Why?" I whispered softly. "You wanted to be alone. Take your time. Do not fuss over me."

Papa knelt down on the floor, looking at me. In his face I saw patience and I saw concern.

"I do want to be near you." He whispered. Papa reached out to pluck Isabella off my shoulder. "Please let me help you." He let Isabella climb up onto his shoulder before he inched closer to me. "Neither of us should be alone right now. I will not allow myself to cry over things beyond my control. You shouldn't either."

I nodded again, but said nothing.

"What would you like me to do for you, my darling?" He asked. "We can do this together. I'm not going to just leave you here a mess on the floor Raffaele."

"I have… we have to feed them." I sobbed, wiping at my eyes. With the tears away, I was able to see things more clearly. "You don't have to do this. Take your time to be upset."

Papa placed his fingers delicately over my lips. "I had my five minutes." He whispered.

I looked at him and I saw that he was going to be alright. At least, that's what I interpreted from the look on his face. I wasn't going to turn down his help if he was there to offer it. I thought maybe in his offering, it would help to distract him from what had just happened with Omega.

"Can you, I don't know, start emptying the clutter from the boys' enclosure while I start chopping up vegetables." I said, looking at him.

"Of course I can." Papa said and he climbed up to his feet before helping me up onto mine.

We stood there a moment, just looking at one another. Papa still grasped my hands in his and I slowly let go and brought my right one to sit against his neck. I stretched my fingers up to lightly brush the ends of his hair. I barely registered how soft it was and the lack of feeling concerned me greatly. The sudden onset of numbness and its lingering effects were really starting to worry me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked quietly. "Not just about what Omega said to you, rather didn't say to you. Are you okay overall?"

"I am fine Raffaele." He assured me and I took his word. He smiled softly and I smiled back. "Let's take care of these little guys then we can get ready to meet with the others."

I nodded my head and dropped my hand to my side. Papa pulled me closer by the hand he was still holding and he kissed me once. A gentle peck on the lips. It was simple but it was enough to get me to smile once more.

We parted and he went right to the enclosure with our boys and began the task of cleaning it out. He'd gotten quite good with doing the smaller tasks when it came to helping me care for the little rats. He was still not the best with cleaning their homes on his own, but he was a great help to me, especially since I had two enclosures to clean. He threw away all the torn up shreds that were beyond any further use to the little ones and he emptied and rinsed out their food dishes. He set them beside me, not rushing me to fill them up. Instead, he kept himself busy talking to the rats and giving them fresh water.

I listened to his sweet interactions and laughed when he'd say something funny. I was only watching him through sideways glances, keeping myself focused on chopping up some of the cabbage leaves into narrow, easy to grasp strips. It became an extremely frustrating task, as my fingers wouldn't bend the right way to properly grasp the knife. I was careful to avoid cutting myself with it but I dropped the utensil repeatedly against the counter. If Papa noticed, he didn't mention it.

I briefly startled when I felt the little feet of a heavy rat settle onto the back of my neck. The brief startle went full blown when I felt Papa's hands on my hips next. I dropped the knife yet again, that time it clamored to the floor instead of staying on the counter.

"Are you alright?" Papa asked me, picking up the rat I only assumed was Heemy from my neck and stepping back. "You're extremely jumpy." He explained what I obviously knew.

"I am…" I started but stopped, turning around so I could bend down and pick up the knife. "I am not really okay." I finished, giving up trying to pick it up after three failed attempts.

"What is bothering you my darling?" He asked and leaned down to pick up the knife for me. He set it on the counter behind me, as my hands were occupied with touching one another. They moved about in front of me, a very nervous like action. My fingers twisted and I started to pick at a nail.

"Stress." I replied in place of telling him what was really wrong. I hadn't meant to lie to him and my reply wasn't entirely a false statement. I was actually feeling very stressed and overwhelmed. I only omitted the part where my hands hadn't been working right since I stupidly went looking for Omega the other night. I didn't want to give him anything else to worry about with everything that was going on. It upset me that it wasn't my first time omitting that information.

"Why don't you go take a nice relaxing shower?" He said. "I can finish up in here."

"I can do this." I said, but he was probably right. I needed to step back and relax. I didn't want to though. I didn't want to give him a reason to think I was incapable, though in that moment it was exactly what I was.

●♡•---------------•♡●

Omega had left over an hour before and he had promised to return as soon as he was able to do so. But I didn't know if that meant hours, or if it meant days. It seemed he had his hands full down in Hell so it could even be weeks. I wished it wasn't weeks; we finally had a breakthrough and I thought we could definitely continue to use his help up here on the surface. I knew he'd been helping all along but it didn't seem like it was enough. It was a disaster for us and I couldn't imagine what it was like down there. I also had a ton more questions to ask him but he really had to go and had no time to give me any more answers.

The shower was running and I could hear the splashes of water as Papa took his time getting ready for the day. He'd left the door to the bathroom wide open and I could hear his voice over the rush from the faucet. He was half singing, half laughing to himself. I had listened in for a while, even humming along to some of his singing choices, but stopped after it went on for what I thought was far too long. He'd been in there for quite some time, much longer than I had been. I didn't believe we had the luxury of taking too much time.

I was laying out on the sofa. My head was propped up on a throw pillow I had rested against the arm. The purple blanket I was so fond of was draped over my body, more for comfort than warmth. I had already showered, done up my eye make up and dressed in clothes as if I'd be returning to work. I was ready, save throwing my cassock on over my pants and neatly pressed shirt.

I was feeling less stressed, but really only a tiny bit less. Taking a step back to let Papa tend to the rats seemed to help me a little. My brain was loud but I felt a little less agitated. I had some feeling back in my fingers but feared it would go out again. I had full range of motion too, but my joints ached pretty badly.

My terrible headache had subsided but I was still very caught up in the post drinking haze, dealing with the lingering remnants of the hangover I'd woken up with. The nauseous feeling had passed as well and I was left feeling just bleh, off and overall disgusting. There was a half drunk mug of coffee sitting on the table, just within arms reach. That as well as plenty of water and ibuprofen had helped get me to the functional point.

From the bedroom, I could hear the notification sound ping from my phone but I couldn't be bothered to get up and see what that was all about. It might have been important but for the time being, I had zero motivation to get up from the sofa. I was content to lay there and wait for Papa to be ready.

Despite the foggy haze in my brain, I was still thinking. I was always thinking. I wished I knew how to shut my brain off sometimes but it was something I never learned to do in all my years. I thought about the things that had transpired that morning. I thought what it was we were expected to do, if we could do anything at all.

I thought that we should find Dante and Celso first, break the news to them about the pending war in Hell and how people and demons up on the surface were also involved. It wasn't that telling the sisters wasn't important, it was just that I thought that the former dark popes would probably know better what to do with the knowledge. I also felt that Dante should know about Omega's return, knowing the two had been close friends. The sisters would learn of all this in time. Caught up in my thoughts, I never heard Papa had shut off the shower and made his way into the living room.

"We should go to the sisters first." Papa said loudly as he emerged from the bathroom, relatively dry and stark naked. "We will find Dante and Celso after that."

"Why haven't you got a towel Alessandro?" I questioned him, lifting my head up off the pillow to look right at him. My first thought was to question his nakedness and not to argue that finding his brother and cousin first made more sense.

"I didn't think I needed one Raffaele. I've already dried off." He replied, walking closer to me. "Do you not enjoy the view?" On his face was a very large grin and in his eyes, a bright playfulness.

"I enjoy it very much." I said, and really, I did. To me, Papa had the most perfect of naked bodies. "It's a very nice view."

"Then don't ask stupid questions." He whispered with a smile.

Papa continued the walk over and stopped next to where I was laying. He pulled the blanket off me, tossing it aside. He climbed right on top of me with his knees settled beside each of my hips. Though his body was dry, his hair had not been and dripped onto my nice clean shirt as he leaned over. If it continued, I'd need to change as I had no intention of spending my day in soggy clothes.

"Alessandro." I protested the drips, but there was no real conviction behind it. "We have to go. There's things to be done." I reminded him.

"Well, we can't go until I'm dressed Raffaele, now can we?" He said with a laugh. "I'm not yet dressed, so there's time."

"Well, yes it's true that you'll need to get dressed first." I said and he set his palms flat against my chest. "Do you not think you should do that now?" I asked, looking up into his eyes. "We should really meet up with the others." I made no move to stop him from staying put.

Papa just shrugged and leaned over. He started to kiss along the side of my neck. "Are you going to deny your naked husband a few minutes of alone time with his love. Would you deny yourself the pleasure to get what you want?" He sat back and touched my bottom lip with his middle finger, mindful of the cut. He pressed against it.

I puckered my lips and kissed his finger. I gave my head the gentlest of shakes in the negative, and I knew he saw it. He was very right. I didn't, I wouldn't deny either of us that moment. 

He leaned back down, running his lips over my throat. "We missed out on pleasuring one another this morning." He whispered into the underside of my chin. He kissed there, then he licked up from my shirt collar to my ear. His hands settled on my shoulders. "So rudely interrupted."

I thought I heard my phone go off again but found myself ignoring it in favor of giving into what I wanted and what Papa wanted as well.

My eyes fluttered as he started to nibble on the lobe of my left ear. I tilted my head, giving him clearer access and a small moan slipped past my lips. My one hand pressed against the leather beneath me, fingers digging into the cushion. It concerned me that I couldn't tell just how soft it was. I raised the other, not quite sure what I wanted to do with it yet so it hung awkwardly in the air.

"No. I won't deny you, deny myself. I want this. I want you just as badly as you want me Alessandro." I whispered eventually, in answer to his question. "But I probably should… We're really much too busy."

"Never too busy Raffaele." Papa said and I knew he was right. We'd discussed the subject before, taking the time we needed for ourselves. "Never to busy for one another."

I hummed contentedly, when he settled his body down, pressing his naked hips into my clothed ones. The weight of him against me was exactly what I wanted and I began to think, maybe just a little longer alone with him was in our cards.

"Never too busy." I sighed, agreeing with him. I decided then that I wanted to set my hand on his hip so I lowered my arm to do just that.

"Good, my darling. So we run late? I won't tell if you don't." He said tracing the finger on my lips down the front of my neck. "No one needs to know why we've been delayed."

I wanted to do this. I wanted to be with him and enjoy the pleasures we could bring one another. I convinced myself to push the responsibilities aside, telling myself that because we'd been interrupted that morning, we deserved that extra time. And yet, I couldn't shake the thought that maybe we'd already spent so much time away from everyone else it was being irresponsible. My brain tried to tell me it was essential that we met up and explained everything that Omega had told us; it was time we worked out what the group of us would do. Things were quite different once we learned what was really going on. I didn't know if we really could risk any further putting it off.

"Maybe just a moment longer." I said, despite my thoughts. What was the little extra time we spent alone really going to affect in the big picture? "Now kiss me before I change my mind." I squeezed his hip weakly and smiled.

"You do not need to ask me twice." Papa said and pulled me closer to him, by the front of my shirt. He kissed me slowly, something I hadn't expected in that moment. I expect a hurried and almost frenzied kiss. The softness and care he poured into it made my belly warm. I loved what he did to me. I loved him.

Papa's phone, which was sitting right on the edge of the coffee table started to buzz and chirp.

"Ignore it." He murmured against my lips but my mind kicked into panic mode. The call or text he was receiving could have been from the same person trying to contact me.

I reached over towards the table and tried to grab the phone without breaking the kiss. My fingers just gave out and the device clattered to the floor. It stopped going off. Whether the fall broke it or the person on the other end gave up, I never knew.

"I said just ignore it." Papa said and started to nibble down my neck again.

I hummed quietly, nodding, and dragged his lips back up to mine. I licked over his bottom lip, asking without words to deepen the kiss. His mouth fell open and I slid my tongue along his, rocking my hips up from the sofa.

I put both my arms around him, just across the back of his shoulders. I started running my hands up the smooth expanse of his back. It seemed colder than the rest of him. He shuddered slightly and turned his head, kissing me deeper, sucking my tongue into his mouth. When my hands reached his neck, I pulled him closer, letting myself lay down flat on the cushions below us. I parted my legs and his body settled between them.

"You're wearing entirely too many clothes Raffaele." Papa murmured, nibbling the skin around my ear.

"I didn't plan on this." I reminded him. "I thought we were going out." I spent some time playing with his hair, still very damp. I knew it to be silky and soft, but I was having difficulty feeling that. "So please excuse the fact I was ready to leave." My eyes fluttered as he bit sharply against the curve of my jaw.

"You should always plan for this my darling." He said, starting to pull on the collar of my shirt as he kissed down my neck. "Expect the unexpected."

"I'll start now." I teased, rolling my hips up into his. I sifted my fingers through his hair and gently dragged his lips back to mine. The kisses to my neck were more than wonderful but I had craved the sweet taste of his lips.

We shared a few lazy pecks, smiling and giggling at one another. It was light and we were having fun. The dreaded thoughts of what lay in our future were momentarily forgotten. The kisses grew in intensity and Papa started rocking his hips, pushing down against me every time I rolled mine up from the sofa. I tried to pull his hair as he sucked my tongue back into his mouth but it wasn't going according to plan. I just couldn't, as hard as I tried, get my fingers to bend the right way. I whimpered, upset with myself and I felt him moan. I ignored my own issues as the sweet sound of his voice graced my ears.

"I'm going to undress now you my sexy Raffaele." Papa whispered between our heated kisses. "You should be as naked as I am. Don't you agree?"

"I'm not going to stop you." I said, a little breathless. "I may just encourage you to make quicker progress."

Papa growled, the sound low in his throat as he tore open my shirt, sending buttons flying and a halfhearted anger towards his disregard of my wardrobe through me. That hadn't been what I meant when I implied he hurry things up a bit. 

"You need to stop doing that." I said, all force behind the order fizzling out as I moaned deeply. His mouth latched onto the center of my chest, pressing kisses and leaving behind little bites.

I really was growing tired of him destroying the clothes I liked to wear but the way he was touching me had me forgetting just how tired of it I was.

"I'll buy you all new clothes, my darling." Papa whispered, flicking his tongue over a nipple. He teased the other with his fingers.

I reached my arm out and touched his shoulder. My intentions were to push him back but my hand stopped cooperating and fell back to my side. I made a face that clearly expressed my concern.

"I don't want new clothes." I whined. "I like the ones I have." I said, trying to cover up what I was feeling inside.

There was no hiding things from Papa. He sat back on his own and took my hand in his.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked. His voice was soft and full of worry.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I said, trying to pull my arm away. He held steady.

"Raffaele, please don't lie to me." He said. He was looking down at my face and I was looking back up at him. His eyes were glazed over with tears. He looked undeniably upset.

"I'm not-" I started and stopped suddenly.

Papa had dragged our joined hands between us so I had no choice but to see them. My eyes widened in horror. He had the claws of his hand exposed and had been digging them into the skin of my palm. His grip was so hard, he drew blood and I had felt nothing. I had felt no pain, no indication that something was wrong. I pulled my hand away and at that time, he let me.

"When did you stop feeling things?" He asked me, very seriously. His eyes blinked slowly as he waited on my reply.

I couldn't deny the issue any longer. He quite literally caught me red handed. He lifted the purple blanket up from beside us and wrapped up my bloodied hand.

"After I came back from the Hellish plains." I whispered, squeezing the blanket to help aid the clotting process. "I… I didn't think it was an issue. It- well, it was getting better."

He put his hands on my cheeks, cupping my face. "You get upset that I keep things from you and here you are keeping things from me." He whispered and he sounded hurt.

I felt terrible. He was absolutely right and I should have told him sooner. I did believe before then, that my nerve damage wasn't as serious as it clearly was and I thought it was something that would fix itself.

"Alessandro, I'm sorry." I said because I didn't know what else to say. "If I thought it were serious I'd have told you."

"This is quite serious." He said. "I won't be angry with you but please, if you insist that I am more open and honest with you, I expect the same courtesy from you."

"You are right. I am sorry Alessandro." I whispered. "How did you know?" I asked.

"I suspected an issue when you repeatedly dropped your coffee the other day." Papa replied. "You're too careful normally, too meticulously careful that I knew something was wrong. Then there were other signs. I pay more attention than you think I do. Today, you dropped your knife, then my phone and I know you're struggling with the hair pulling. I'm not stupid you know."

"I know you're not stupid." I said, and I did. "I wasn't lying to upset you." I blurted out. "I mean, when Special found me I was unconscious. I wasn't able to move. I thought this would pass as well."

"But it hasn't." Papa said. "And this is something you need to take seriously. What if you never get better?" He was starting to yell but I think it was fear driven and not backed with anger. "You're not indestructible Raffee."

I started crying, because that's just what I did. It's what I always seemed to do. "I'm sorry." I sobbed. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"I'm getting dressed and taking you down to the infirmary." Papa said and climbed up off me. "I'm sorry I ripped your shirt." He added as an afterthought.

"But the others?" I whispered through the tears.

"They can wait!" Papa snapped at me. "You need to get checked out. Everything else can wait."

The argument ended there. The conversation ended there.  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	44. A Day in the Infirmary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Papa's insistence, Copia gets himself checked out. A text message pulls Papa away but someone else comes to keep the Cardinal company.
> 
> Mentions of medical things and a bit of blood. Nothing too graphic .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a slow chapter but the drama picks up next time!
> 
> Thanks all for staying and reading. 🖤

The silence between Papa and I was really starting to get to me. We hadn't spoken a word to one another since leaving our chambers. He'd said he wasn't mad but I couldn't shake the feeling that maybe he truly was. I had lied to him after all, and I couldn't fault him for being upset, but I really wished he'd have said something. I was anxious enough, being in the infirmary and I hated to be left thinking he was mad at me on top of everything else.

The two of us were sitting in the waiting room. We sat on the same side of the room but were a seat apart. My feet were nervously tapping against the tiles below and I kept my hands folded in my lap. I was looking at him and chewing the inside of my lip. Papa was looking at the desk, no longer occupied by the two nurses that were there when we first arrived. The silence was gnawing away at my stomach and I'd had enough. I had to say something when it was obvious that he wasn't going to.

"Alessandro, I'm sorry." I said quietly.

He turned to look at me and I could see the worry etched into his face. I knew then that he wasn't mad at me, he was scared and it felt relieving to know I wasn't feeling the same way on my own. Of course I didn't want him to be feeling that way but I was happy he wasn't angry with me, as my anxiety led me to believe.

"I know you are." He said. I wished he'd say more but he didn't.

I looked away, gazing down at the floor. We were the only two there and I wondered why it was taking so long to be seen. Perhaps they were more crowded in the rooms? I didn't know. I stood up, suddenly and I side stepped over one seat to plunk down in the empty one at Papa's side. I still didn't look at him and I fought off some tears I felt welling up.

"I understand why we are here but I can't help but think that maybe we shouldn't be." I whispered. "I don't think we're safe."

"Why would you think that?" Papa asked, looking at me. I saw him turn to face me but I was too cowardly to look back at him. I stole a fleeting glance, shifting only my eyes over to where he was seated.

"I'm worried that maybe we shouldn't trust anyone here." I replied. "I'm worried we shouldn't trust anyone."

"I get that Raffaele, but do you understand that the longer you go unchecked, the more likely it is that you will never recover?" He said and he reached over to take hold of my hand. It was the one that wasn't bleeding, that I hadn't wrapped up in a towel. "Perhaps you should have some faith that not everyone here is working against us."

I tried to lace my fingers through his. I was able to do so with only a minor issue. What I had trouble with was completely closing my fingers around his hand. The position was awkward but I refused to let go and I was sure he had no intention of letting me go either.

"I was doing some thinking Raffaele." Papa whispered, leaning very close to me. It let me know that he was insistent this conversation stay between us.

"What about?" I whispered back, turning myself to partially face him.

"This trust thing." He replied. "I think that maybe we can and we should trust these doctors."

"Have you done your thinking just now?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes in confusion. "Are you positive you're thinking clearly?"

"I'm thinking very clearly Raffaele." He whispered, squeezing my hand. I barely felt the tight squeeze but I did register it happened. "I think that maybe you were wrong about Dr. Frazer."

"You what?" I asked, a bit too loudly. It drew the attention of the nurse neither of us had noticed returned to the desk. "But why else would she administer the demonic blood?" I questioned, a Hell of a lot more quietly.

"I think if she weren't trustworthy, she'd have let me die that night." Papa replied softly. "I think that she replaced the blood with full intendance to help me. I do not believe that she entirely knew what it would do to me."

"Not a trustworthy doctor if she didn't think of the side effects." I commented. "In my opinion anyway."

"Maybe not." Papa said with a shrug. "But maybe she did know the risk of what giving me pure demon blood would do and still decided it was less detrimental than me dying on the operating table."

"Still sounds suspicious and I don't know what to think about her." I said. "Maybe she didn't know whose blood it was." I mused. "Like she'd been tricked into using his blood."

"Cardinal Copia?" A nurse came around the desk and stood before Papa and I. "We're ready to take you back." She said with a smile.

I stood up and looked down at Papa. "You're coming with me." I said. I wasn't giving him a choice.

"Yes." He said and stood up. "Yes, of course I am."

The two of us followed the nurse around the front desk and back towards the hallway with the examination rooms. It was not a far walk and we turned into the third room on the left of a wide hall.

"I'm Sister Bridget, if you have any questions. Please, make yourself comfortable Cardinal Copia." The nurse said with a smile. "I'll be back to get some information before we're joined by the doctor." She added and left the room, closing the door behind her.

I sat down on the large examination chair in the center of the room. I had to climb up into it and my legs hung over the edge, a foot above the floor below. Papa took a seat in a chair along the wall. He looked up at me and smiled softly. It was an encouraging sight as my nerves got the better of me.

"There's nothing to worry about Raffaele." Papa said, continuing to smile. "Try to relax and we will figure this out. I know you do not like it here but they will help you."

"I know." I whispered but couldn't help but feel anxious anyway. "We will go see the others when we leave?" I asked, trying to distract myself from the sterile room. I hated being there.

"Yes." He answered me. "We will go right up to see the sisters. I'll have my brother and cousin meet us up there. I'll text Dante now, let him know to wait for my next text."

"What about Special and Alicia?" I asked, thinking it was important that they be present as well. "They should be there too."

"I can send a text to Special and tell him to make sure the pair of them are around." Papa said. "We will get everyone caught up with what's going on."

"Okay." I said and the door to the room swung open.

Sister Bridget had returned, as she said she would. She looked at me for only a moment before she put all her focus to the computer that was sitting on the counter by the door. When she started asking questions, she kept her back to me.

"So what brings you down here Cardinal?" She asked first. Her tone was level and quite friendly. "What can we help you with this afternoon?"

"Two things actually." I replied. "I seem to keep losing feeling in my arms, specifically my hands." I continued.

The nurse typed away, the sound of her nails clacking against the keyboard seemed extra loud as my brain was processing everything in a skewed manner. My anxiety was quite high.

"And how long has this been going on?" She asked next, taking the time to glance over her shoulder at me.

"A couple of days." I said. "I, well, I didn't think it was serious so I waited." I explained further.

"And, is the problem getting worse?" She asked, turning to face me fully.

"Yes." I whispered, looking down. "The feeling comes and goes, but it's been getting worse, I think."

"I see." She said and I looked back up to see her frowning. "Nerve damage is not something you want to mess around with Cardinal, you really should have come here sooner."

"I understand that." I said and I did. "But I'm here now. So is it treatable?" I shot a look at Papa, he was half watching me and typing away on his phone. I assumed he was texting his brother.

"I cannot say for sure." The nurse answered my question. "The doctor should be here shortly and he'll be able to give you a better and more in depth answer."

I nodded, licking my lip nervously.

"Now you say there's another reason you're here." The nurse continued. I saw her glance down at the towel wrapped around my hand. "It looks like you cut yourself." She observed.

"I have a scratch." I said. I didn't really want to tell her how it happened but if she asked, I would have. "I might, I think I need a couple of stitches."

The gash in my palm wasn't too deep but its location would make it quite difficult to heal on its own.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" The nurse asked, walking closer to where I was sitting. She slipped into a pair of latex gloves.

I held the injured hand up to her and watched as she unwrapped the towel from around it. It looked far worse than it felt, but I wondered if the pain would have been excruciating had it not been for the damage to my nerves. The wound was still bleeding, despite having it tightly wrapped. The skin on my palm was torn and jagged. Papa had done a serious number on it. I probably should have been mad at him for doing it, but I wasn't.

"Oh my goodness." Sister Bridget said, looking up from my hand to my face. "This isn't days old, is it?" She asked. "You didn't hold off on getting this looked at, have you?"

"No." I said. "No, this just happened." I explained.

"What happened to you?" She asked, folding the towel back over the gash and applying pressure to it. "What caused this? Was it an animal?"

"No." I whispered. "It was, um, it was, eh… and accident." I said, struggling to figure out what I was going to say.

"I did it." Papa said, looking up from the phone and at me and the nurse. "I scratched him."

"Right." The nurse said and was looking at Papa with confusion in her eyes. My guess was that she didn't know about Papa's demonic side. "Right." She said again and returned to her place at the computer.

Papa was up on his feet and he moved quickly to stand at my side. He put his arm around me, settling his palm on my lower back. "I'm sorry I hurt you." He whispered, leaning his head against mine, nose to my temple. I felt his breath on my ear.

"It's fine." I whispered back. "I forgive you." I said. It was true, even as the scratch had been intentional, I still forgave him for doing it.

"Oh. This is weird." The nurse said and a quiet laugh slipped out of her mouth. "There's a typo here in your chart, Cardinal Copia. I just need your date of birth again. There isn't one listed, just an inaccurate year." She said, looking at me.

"I don't know my date of birth." I whispered. "And the year isn't inaccurate."

I'd gone through all of that the last time I was in the infirmary, being treated for my dehydration and hypothermia. I didn't feel up to going through it all again. My immortality wasn't a secret after the events a few months back but it wasn't common knowledge either.

The nurse looked from me to Papa. "Has he hit his head?" She asked. "He must have hit his head."

"No." Papa replied. "He's telling you the truth."

She looked at Papa, blinking a few times like she couldn't comprehend what she'd been told.

"Looks good for his age, no?" Papa said with a quick wink. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh Lucifer." The nurse whispered. "You were born in 1624?" She asked, looking at me with disbelief.

"Yes." I replied. "And I was abandoned as a baby so I do not know the exact date."

"Right." She said. "Okay. The doctor and I will be returning shortly. Just sit tight and we'll be with you soon."

She left the little exam room without further questions. It left Papa and I alone once more.

"Are you still feeling anxious my darling?" Papa asked, cupping my cheek with the hand not resting on the small of my back.

"A bit." I whispered, tilting my head up to look into his eyes. "I'm doing better than I anticipated."

"Very good." He said and ran his thumb along my jaw. "No one likes to be here in the infirmary Raffee, but they can help you and you will see that you're anxious over nothing."

I nodded my head and leaned into his touch. "You know as well as I do, I'm always anxious over nothing." I said.

"Yes." He said with a little smile. "May I kiss away some of that anxiety?" He whispered.

I leaned over and kissed him as my answer. It was short and sweet, not too intense at all. I'd have loved to keep going but we were joined by the doctor and the nurse.

"Afternoon Cardinal Copia." The doctor said. "Hello Papa Emeritus." He added with a grin. "You've already met Sister Bridget. I am Dr. Ase. We will get you feeling well again in no time, Cardinal."

Papa's phone chimed and he left my side to go get it. I watched him and how his face fell after reading his message.

"I've got to go." He said and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Go?" I squeaked. "No. You have to stay." I didn't want to be left alone and the look in his eyes let me know he didn't want to leave me.

"I'll hurry back. I promise my darling." Papa said and hurried to my side. He gave me an awkward hug and he pressed a kiss to my cheek. "You'll be just fine Raffaele. You're in good hands."

I nodded my head but couldn't shake the bad feeling I had inside. I was nervous anyway and to know that I wasn't going to have Papa by my side through the treatment, well that made me feel worse. I watched him leave and looked up at Dr. Ase.

"First, I'd like to take a look at that cut on your hand Cardinal." He said, walking over to my seat and taking a pair of gloves from Sister Bridget's hands. He slid them on and reached out to take my injured hand in his.

"Oof." He said with a shake of his head. "This will definitely need stitches. I might suggest an antibiotic as well. That's quite a nasty cut."

"Yeah. I um, I assumed that I'd need stitches." I said and smiled nervously. I don't know why I smiled. "I don't need the antibiotic." I whispered. "Trust me."

"I'd be more comfortable with knowing you are taking something to prevent infection." The doctor said. "It's more precautionary than anything."

"I'm telling you, I don't need it." I insisted. "My own body will fight off the infection, should one arise."

"I'd believe him, Dr. Ase." Sister Bridget chimed in. "I don't think he's entirely human. He claimed to be over three hundred and fifty years old."

I took offense to what the nurse said but I wasn't entirely sure why. "I am human! And I'm not lying about my age." I said. "I'm just, well, I have a gift from our Master." It didn't occur to me until much later that maybe saying so, hadn't been that smart on my part.

"May I inquire what gift you are talking about?" Dr. Ase asked me, tilting his head and looking at me like I was under scrutiny. I don't think he believed I was fully sane.

"I'm the horseman, Pestilence." I replied. "I can keep myself infection free." Again, in that moment I didn't think that I'd been saying too much.

"Very well." The doctor said. "But if you notice any changes to that cut once it's stitched up, you come back to me for the pills."

"Fine." I said. "Just please, get started."

"Yes." The doctor said and turned away from me and to the nurse. "Please get the supplies I need while I get this blood cleared away."

"Right away." Sister Bridget said with a smile and moved back to the supply cabinet.

"Would you like me to administer a local anesthetic?" Dr. Ase asked. "This will hurt."

"You could." I said, not looking forward to any pain. "But if I'm honest with you, I can't feel a damned thing at the moment."

"Yes, so it's noted. May I inquire how long the lack of feeling has lasted?" He said.

"On and off for a few days. I'd say it's been about an hour now." I replied. "Perhaps I will request the anesthetic, incase the feeling in my hand decides to come back mid stitch."

"I think that's a wise choice Cardinal." He said. "Now, do you have any ideas why this is happening to you? Did you fall? Bang the arm? It's not common for the nerves to just stop working without a cause."

"Well, I did go to Hell." I said. "It happened when I came back."

"It's probable that you became affected by the lack of oxygen or responded poorly to the difference in pressure." He replied. "Once I get this scratch tended to, I'd like to run a few tests."

"Yeah, sure." I said, knowing I really had no other option than to agree. "Also, while I was down there, I did fall. So it's possible that I hit my arms on the way down." I thought to add.

"The test results should tell us the kind of damage done Cardinal Copia." The doctor explained. "If the injury is a pinched nerve from landing wrong, well then I have no concern that whatever has happened will correct itself in time."

"And if it's not a pinched nerve?" I inquired, knowing that there was more for him to have said.

"Then the damage was likely caused by oxygen deprivation and I cannot say for certain if or when it will heal." He said. "Unfortunately, nerve cells are not the easiest to heal, if they heal at all."

"So this lack of feeling could be permanent?" I asked, terrified with the idea of it.

"It very well could be." He replied and turned to the nurse. "Thanks." He whispered to her, taking a needle with the anesthetic inside.

I closed my eyes, not wishing to watch him deliver the shot. Sure, I couldn't feel it but I was not a fan of needles and I didn't want to see it. I only knew the task was done when I started to feel a tingling sensation run up my arm, stopping at the bend in my elbow. I kept my eyes closed, trusting the doctor to stitch me up.

It took a total of ten minutes but the stitches were done and I opened my eyes in time to watch Sister Bridget bandage the wound and give me an extra wrapping of rolled gauze. I thanked her quietly and she smiled in response.

"I just need you to sit tight for a little while." Dr. Ase said, coming back towards me from his place at the supply counter. "I'm going to arrange for you to go through with an MRI and that should tell us what's going on."

"A what?" I asked. I felt silly, not knowing what he was talking about and the look of confusion on his face only made that silly feeling increase.

"An MRI." He repeated. "It will give us an image of what's inside your arms as well as your back and neck. If there is a pinched nerve, I should be able to see it."

"Like an x-ray?" I whispered, feeling down right foolish that I had no idea what any of this meant. I quietly wished I still had Papa with me.

"Similar." He said. "Now just sit here and someone will come get you when we're ready."

"Okay." I said and I sounded nervous.

"The waiting is the worst part Cardinal Copia." Sister Bridget said and smiled at me. "No need to be so nervous."

"I'm fine." I whispered and it was only a small lie. I was not fine but I would be. I just needed to focus on calming myself down.

"I do not know how long the wait for the machine will be but I promise to get you right on the list." Dr. Ase said. "Before I go, I'd like to remind you to keep that scratch on your hand clean. I'll send you off with an antiseptic wash and request that you return in eight days so that I may remove the stitches."

"Alright." I said. "I will make a follow up appointment on my way out."

"Very good." The doctor said and he left the room rather quickly.

The nurse lingered a bit longer, taking her time to clean up anything the doctor used to repair my injured hand. She left with a smile and wave. It left me on my own.

I was on my own, letting my thoughts get the best of me when I was suddenly pulled from them at a loud commotion out in the hallway.

"Stop! You can't go in there!" Someone, I didn't know who, shouted out.

"Stop him!" Another person shouted out.

The door to my little room swung open with a bang and I was momentarily frightened until I saw who it was. They slammed the door behind them and leaned against it, gasping breath.

"Special what the Hell are you doing here?" I asked, looking at the exhausted ghoul.

"I am… I am here to be with… to be with you, Cardinal Copia." He panted.

"Hey! Hey ghoul you get out of there now!" A voice shouted through the door. I recognized the voice as Sister Bridget's.

"Special, what's going on." I asked, confused but mildly amused as well.

"Papa asked me to come down here." He said, breath regulated and a smile on his lips. "The staff, they said no."

"But you clearly didn't take no for an answer." I said. "Is Papa okay?" I asked.

"He is okay. He asked that I come down here with you because something came up and he wouldn't make it."

The ghoul stepped closer and the door swung open behind him.

"Out!" The nurse shouted at him. "Out or I'll have you removed." Her cheeks were flushed red in anger.

"Let him stay." I said, holding my hand out as a sign to get her to stop ordering him away.

"But Cardinal Copia, he doesn't belong here." Sister Bridget said.

"Papa sent him to me and I want him to stay." I explained. It seemed enough to calm the sister.

"Very well." She said. "But I could really get into trouble." She added with a pout.

"I will make sure that you don't." I said and I meant it. I knew her determined manner was only part of her job but I would make sure she suffered no consequences for allowing Special to stay with me. "Do you happen to know how much longer I need to wait?" I asked, since she was in there.

"I do not." She answered. "I'm sorry."

"No worries." I replied and turned my attention to the ghoul at my side. "Can we have a moment?" I asked, shooting a glance at the Sister, over Special's shoulder.

"Yes." She said and started to back out into the hall. "I'll come get you when you're ready for the test."

"Thank you dear." I said with a calm smile and watched her go, pulling the door closed behind her.

"Are you alright, Cardinal Copia?" Special asked, looking down at my bandaged hand.

"I'll be fine." I said. "What came up that Papa couldn't be here?" I asked, pushing all talks about me aside.

"He was not specific." Special answered. "But I was all too happy to come down here to be with you. I know the infirmary makes you nervous."

"I appreciate that my love." I whispered and held my arms open to him. "I am glad you're here."

He stepped even closer and leaned into me, allowing my arms to wrap around his middle. I held him close and tight, pressing a kiss to the side of his face. I relaxed further when I felt his arms close around me and for a time we held onto one another.

"Did you speak at all with Papa before he sent you here?" I asked, curiously.

"He only called my cell phone to ask that Sister Alicia and I meet him outside the gardens." The ghoul explained. "We showed up, he sent Sister Alicia upstairs and sent me down here. He said nothing of where he was headed."

"How is Alicia?" I whispered, pressing another kiss to his cheek. She'd still felt ill last I saw her.

"She is-" The ghoul started then stopped. "She's just fine Cardinal Copia." He whispered and stepped back to look into my eyes.

"I'm glad." I whispered back, reaching my uninjured hand and placing it over his cheek. I was pleasantly surprised to feel the scratchy texture of his skin under my fingertips. It meant some of the feeling was coming back. "And how are you, my precious ghoul?" I tickled up the side of his face, tracing a line back through his spiky hair.

"I am incredibly stressed out Cardinal Copia if I am to be fully honest with you but I am very sorry that I cannot yet explain why." He said. I felt his hand close over the back of mine and he held me against him. "I think maybe that I've drank too much coffee this morning and I am full of jitters." He added with a smile.

"You having too much coffee?" I asked, eyes wide with playful amusement. "That's simply unheard of." I teased.

The ghoul laughed and leaned his forehead into mine, carefully avoiding contact with his horns. "I want to tell you something Cardinal Copia." He whispered.

"You know that you can tell me anything, Special." I whispered, tilting my head to let my lips gently brush over his.

"I know." He sighed. "I know, but this, this is something that maybe I should not."

I could feel him shivering. Whether it was from nerves or from too much coffee, I didn't fully understand.

"I mean it, my love, you may tell me anything." I said, meeting his bright green eyes. "But if you don't want to, or can't, I understand that."

Instead of saying anything, Special pulled me closer and kissed me. It was just what I didn't know I needed at that moment. I'd forgotten our surroundings, the stresses of everything that was happening and I knew only him and the feel of his hot, wet tongue moving alongside mine. I shifted back in the exam chair and not once was the kiss between us broken. He climbed up and straddled my lap, fisting his claws into my hair. I moaned deeply, letting my good hand scratch down his back. I felt his tail flick around, the soft end resting against the wrist of my bandaged arm. Without conscious thought, I started to rock my hips up, grinding against his leg, needy and desperate for friction.

Neither of us wanted to be the first to break the connection and it was simultaneous when we parted, gasping for breath, panting heavily into the other's mouth. He was the first to lean back, pulling his claws from my hair and cupping them over my cheeks. He booped my nose with his own and I watched him lick over his lips. I slowed, then stopped my humping motion over his thigh.

"I'm going to tell you something, but you need to promise me you will pretend you don't know." He whispered. "Keep this between us for now, Cardinal Copia."

I nodded, not able to formulate words in that moment.

"We, I mean Sister Alicia and I, planned on telling you and Papa tonight, but I'm simply bursting with both fear and excitement." Special said, running his thumbs over my jawline, chin to the curve on each side. "I want to tell you now."

I had my arms around his lower back, holding onto him. I tried really hard not to think about the feel of his cock pressed against my leg. My fingers twitched, itching to bring my touch around his front to cop a feel. I really, really wanted to make him groan.

"Tell us what?" I whispered, eyes closing as I felt his tail move along my inner thigh. An embarrassingly loud squeak slipped out of my mouth as it moved further up, closing in on the obvious bulge in my pants.

The door to the room swung open and a loud gasp echoed out when Sister Bridget walked right in. Special leapt backwards and landed on the floor with a bounce. I was amazed by the ghoul's perfect balance. I expected to be embarrassed by the intrusion, but found myself laughing instead. Maybe it was nervous laughter.

"Oh my Satan." The nurse whispered, covering her mouth with her hand. She obviously didn't expect to walk in on such a situation.

"Are they ready to run the test?" I asked, as if she hadn't just walked in to find me with a ghoul in my lap, looking like we were moments from making things obscene.

"Yes." The nurse said. "Yes Cardinal Copia. Dr. Ase is ready to see you in the MRI lab."

"Great." I replied. "Do I need to come alone or can Special come with me?" I asked.

"There's a small waiting room outside the lab. He may stay there." She explained. "You must go into the lab on your own."

I hopped down from the exam chair, clinging to Special to ensure I didn't stumble. Sister Bridget hurried from the room and the two of us were quick to follow. Not one of us spoke a word.

●♡•---------------•♡●

When I was told that I needed to have an MRI scan I really had no clue what the Hell I was up for. To say that I was scared would be putting it lightly. I did not do well in small spaces and sure enough I was put into a small space. It was loud and it was uncomfortable but when it was all over, I was fine. I managed to stay calm enough to avoid a full blown panic attack. It took a bit longer than I had expected, but to be fair, I truly didn't know what to expect.

I joined Special in the waiting room, not sure how long it would be until I knew the results of the scan. We sat close together, but kept a reasonable distance as the room was not nearly as private as the exam room had been.

The ghoul made no mention of what he was planning to tell me before we had been interrupted and I wasn't going to be pushy. Yes, my interest was piqued but I'd never push him for anything. I'd let him tell me in his own time.

"Want to see something?" Special asked, seemingly out of the blue.

"See what?" I asked, looking across the small space between us.

"A little drawing." He replied and pulled his phone out of his front shirt pocket.

"Sure." I whispered, leaning over to get a better look at his screen.

After a bit of poking and scrolling, Special pulled up an image and turned the cell phone to face me. I was looking down at a childlike doodle. Despite its simplicity, I knew immediately that it was a drawing of Special and Alicia together.

"That's really cute." I said, looking up at him and his smile was beaming. He was proud of that little doodle.

"Thank you Cardinal Copia." He said. "I drew it for Sister Alicia."

"Has she seen it yet?" I asked, taking the phone from his hands to get a better look. "You know, it looks just like you two." I said.

"Yes. She was there when I drew it for her." The ghoul said. "I am not the best at drawing things but she likes it so I do too."

"I think it's a wonderful interpretation of you two." I said and I wasn't just being nice. "It's unique, like the pair of you." I smiled at him.

My injured hand was starting to ache. I obviously didn't enjoy being in pain but I was mildly relieved to be feeling something. I grimaced slightly but forced the smile back onto my lips.

"Did she frame it?" I asked.

"No Cardinal Copia." Special replied. "She's going to make it her next tattoo."

My heart fluttered. "That's really sweet Special." I said and truly it was.

"I do not expect you to get any tattoos Cardinal Copia, but I can do a little drawing for you as well if you're interested." He said, grinning at me.

"I'd love that my precious ghoul." I whispered, leaning my head on his shoulder. "I'd frame it and put it on my desk in the office."

"Oh that would please me greatly." He said, getting all giddy. "I can draw you and maybe Isabella."

"That sounds wonderful Special." I said, turning my head and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Do you think that maybe we can stop for some coffee on our way out of here?" He asked, lifting his eyebrows.

"If you'd like that, yes." I said. "You can go now if you wish. I'll be fine on my own."

"No." He said and took hold of my hand. He laced our fingers and gave a light squeeze. "I'm happy to keep waiting here with you." Again, he smiled.

"Thank you Special." I said and returned to resting my head on his shoulder.

We sat there again in some quiet. It was nice. At some point I nearly dozed off but the sound of Dr. Ase's voice drew me from my pre-nap haze.

"I have some good news for you Cardinal Copia." He said, walking into the waiting room.

"I could use good news." I said, sitting myself up straight and letting go of Special's hand.

"It appears that there is a pinched nerve in your neck." The doctor explained. "So this means that you will likely begin to feel relief and gain back full feeling in your arms. It will take time but I firmly believe that this numbness you experience is not permanent."

I was looking at him as he spoke and I truly was thrilled to hear the words he was saying. I couldn't shake the idea that there was more to it, I just got that sense from the look on his face.

"That's really great." I said with a smile. "But there's something else, isn't there?"

The doctor's face fell serious and he nodded once. "Yes, there is one other thing that I noticed on the scan." He said.

"You might as well tell me now, get it over with." I said. I felt Special put his hand against my lower back.

"Well there is a small break in one of your vertebrae. My guess is it happened when you fell. I believe that break is what is causing the pinch." He said. "If the feeling doesn't return in a timely fashion, I cannot rule out surgery to correct the issue."

"Is it necessary now?" I asked, worried. I really didn't need to concern myself with thoughts of immediate surgery.

"No Cardinal Copia. And I am hoping that it's not necessary at all. I just think that you should be aware that it's possible for the future." Dr. Ase explained.

"So I am free to go?" I asked, itching to leave and find Papa; tell him what was wrong with me.

"You're free to go. But please remember to come back next week so I can remove your stitches." He said.

"Of course I'll remember." I said and I knew I would. "What should I do in the meantime?" I asked, just to make sure I didn't complicate my problem.

"Just keep your stitches clean. Be mindful of the lack of feeling so you avoid any more issues or deep cuts. If you find that you're in pain, three ibuprofen should help." The doctor said. "Do not expect the feeling to come back right away but anything longer than ninety days, you come back and we can discuss surgery options."

"Okay." I said. "Thank you Dr. Ase. You've been a great help."

"Any time Cardinal Copia." He replied. "Take care of yourself." He smiled.

I stood up from my chair and turned to Special. "Ready?" I asked him.

"I am ready Cardinal Copia." The ghoul replied and got up from his seat.

With a final wave to the doctor, I left with Special in tow. We made our way out of the maze-like halls in the infirmary and began the walk over to the sibling of sin dormitories.  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	45. Where Is Alessandro?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cardi fills in the group, sharing information about Omega's return and the pending war. Papa rejoins his friends and informs them of a lead he's been following.
> 
> The four lovers head upstairs for some time alone and Alicia & Special spill the beans on what they've been hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split this chapter in two. The next one will be almost entirely smut.
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting and all the kind well wishes. I'm doing better but it's a day to day thing. Writing this tale certainly helps. 🖤

"Well it's about time you two showed up!" Sarah said quite loudly once Elana let Special and I into the dormitory. She was teasing of course and I responded in the only acceptable manner, I told her to shut it. We got a good laugh. I gave Elana a hug and as we stepped back Sarah waved her bandaged hand in my direction. "We're twins!" She exclaimed.

"Where is Alessandro?" I asked, unintentionally ignoring Sarah's statement and noticing the absence of my husband.

"I thought he was with you." Dante said, seated on the far end of the sofa, with a glass of wine in his hand. He didn't look drunk but he had a look about him that indicated he was in high spirits.

"No. I was with Cardinal Copia." Special chimed in and made a beeline to Alicia's side. She was sitting on one of the living room chairs. "Papa said he'd meet us here." The ghoul added. Alicia stood up and hugged Special tightly.

"He didn't think to say where he was going?" Celso asked. The Emeritus cousin was standing at the dormitory window, gazing out at the forest beyond. I noticed he too was clinging to a glass of wine.

"Coffee, water or wine?" Elana asked, coming up behind me and I felt her hand settle in a friendly fashion at the small of my back.

"Coffee!" Special said immediately, before I had a chance to reply. "We forgot to stop for some on the way up." He and Alicia squeezed into the chair together.

"We did forget. I'm sorry." I said to the ghoul before turning to face the sister at my side. "I'll take a wine please." I said with a smile.

"If you're making coffee, I'll take a second mug." Sarah said standing up, then immediately plunked back down on the sofa next to Dante. "Alicia want another tea?" The tall redhead asked with a grin.

"N-no." Alicia whispered and leaned against Special, her head bumping his shoulder.

"Do you want help Elana?" I thought to ask, as the others seemed preoccupied with themselves.

"Sure thing." Elana said and she seemed relieved someone asked her.

I followed her into the small kitchen and gathered up some mugs and goblets while she filled the coffee maker basin with fresh water.

"What happened to your hand Copia?" She asked me.

"Papa scratched me. I needed stitches." I replied. There was no sense lying about it. I'd done my fill of lying lately and I'd grown tired of it. It wasn't who I was as a person. "And before you ask, no it wasn't sexual and yes it was intentional."

Elana looked at me and frowned. "Well, I wasn't going to ask but now I'm interested. Why would he do that?" She said.

I sighed, leaning my back against the counter. "To prove a point. I have been lacking sensation in my hands and I was hiding it from him, well from everyone really." I replied. "He's apologized for it."

"I'm glad he apologized." She said. "Are you doing okay Copia? We didn't get the full rundown, but you're okay?"

"I'll be fine." I said. I was growing tired of saying that. "I hurt myself when I went looking for Omega. But I will be fine. I just got checked out. Nothing serious."

"Thank Satan for that." She said and smiled softly at me. "Can I ask you why you went looking for Omega in the first place?"

"You can ask." I said.

"Will you tell me?" She asked with a quiet laugh.

"Yes." I said and went right into my explanation. "I thought that he might help us figure this out."

"And do you believe he can?" She said, stepping closer and pulling two of the mugs from the counter beside me.

"I know he can." I whispered. "He came to Papa and I this morning."

Elana dropped one of the mugs and stared at me. "He's truly alive?" She asked.

"Yes." I said. "I'll explain when we rejoin the others but yes. He is alive and he is already doing his part to get this situation sorted."

Elana started to cry and it took me a moment to realize that it was tears of relief. "Sarah wasn't delusional when she said she saw him." It wasn't a question, rather an affirmation of her thoughts. She smiled through the tears as she said it.

"No she wasn't, my dear. Omega went to her and he was the one who protected her from those ghouls." I said and gave my friend a tight hug.

"May Satan bless his soul." Elana sobbed and she hugged me back, tightly.

"Lan, why are you crying?" We heard Sarah call from the living room.

"I'm emotional." Elana said back and laughed quietly. "I'm allowed to cry, am I not?"

"Copia, if you upset her I'll kick your ass." Sarah said but laughed the whole time.

"This isn't my fault." I said.

Elana and I finished up in the kitchen and went about distributing drinks and refills before we all settled down in the living room. I made the decision to start without Papa present. Our friends needed to know what was happening.

We got ourselves situated and comfortable in the living room. It wasn't all that small a space but there were many of us. Alicia and Special stayed in their chair, snuggled up close. Celso took the open chair and crossed his legs at the ankle. Dante was still in his corner of the sofa, dazed but present, with Sarah and Elana sitting beside him. I had the option of dragging in a chair from the kitchen but I decided to stand. I thought walking around as I explained what was going on would help the conversation flow.

"Omega came to the church this morning. He returned from Hell, alive and with a message." I started, pausing to give my friends the time to react to the news. Elana knew, but it was a shock to the others. "He showed up in Papa and my chambers."

"He's really alive?" Special whispered.

Dante looked as if he were going to cry.

Celso looked skeptical but remained quiet. He watched me intently.

"I told you he wasn't dead." Sarah whispered. Likely because she may have felt like we didn't believe her back when she told us of their brief meeting in the Hellish outlands.

"He explained to Papa and I what has been the cause of all this recent chaos." I continued. "There's more to it than we first realized. It isn't localized to the church."

"Why did he leave?" Dante asked, shaking his head like it still stunned him to know his friend had come back from Hell after being banished. He'd believed Sarah's words from those months back but I think having the ghoul's presence validated really hit him in the moment.

"Omega is the fourth horseman." I said. "He showed us the mark. Omega is Death."

"How?" Sarah asked.

"Aren't the marks internal?" Special said, tilting his head. He looked confused.

"His is on his arm. It replaced his mark of banishment." I explained. "He said he traded the mark of banishment for the mark of Death."

"That was his deal." Sarah whispered, piecing together the puzzle. We'd all achieved our status via a deal with the dark one.

"He warned us there is a war being plotted in Hell." I said. "He left again because he's been keeping an eye on what's going on. He said he couldn't stay up here indefinitely."

"Is he coming back?" Celso asked. "Was this a one shot visit?"

"No. He said he would come back when he can." I replied. "But I do not know when that is."

"What do you mean a war?" Elana asked. "There hasn't been a war in Hell for over a thousand years. And why involve us? It was strictly in Hell the last time. What could the matters of earth have to do with a war in Hell?"

"Well there's a lot of talk and army building going on. Omega says that they're amassing in the wastelands." I said, explaining what Omega had told Papa and I. "There are people involved, this side of the divide. Demons and ghouls, possibly humans as well." I continued. "We must be careful who we trust. Other than Papa, all of this information stays between us. Please, please understand that. No one else can know."

"I agree with the Cardinal." Celso said. "Keep this between us."

"Who is waging war?" Dante asked.

"The demon Asmodeus." I answered. "And he's got ghouls, lesser demons and cambion on his side."

"Wait, was the incident with the ghouls part of this?" Elana asked. "Has this really been going on so long?"

"Yes." I said. "And we cannot rule out a similar attack in the future. We have to stay on top of things, preventing any more attacks."

"This is terrible." Sarah said.

"I, I, I am f-fr-freaked out, C-copia!" Alicia gasped suddenly. "Wh-what th-the Hell are, um, w-we s-supposed to, um d-do?" She sobbed said and I noticed she was crying.

"We fight back." I said, though I hadn't the foggiest idea how. We were not fighters. "I don't want to fight. I don't believe any of us do, but we must protect this church."

"Why go after us?" Sarah asked. "They must know we're not made to fight. It seems like a cheap shot to me."

"Because you are fighters, because you are His horsemen." Celso replied before I could. "You are the Devil's first line of defense."

"But you said this isn't the apocalypse." Elana said. "Why get the horsemen involved?"

"As Celso just explained, we're the strongest defense our Master has. Eliminate us, then Asmodeus has full access to Satan himself. He wants the throne and he will do whatever it takes to get it."

"S-satan c-can't lose." Alicia sobbed. Special turned in his seat to hug her close. "Th-this c-c-cannot be, um, be th-the end." She pushed her face into the crook of the ghoul's neck.

"There are rumors being spread that Satan favors the people of Earth." I said. "We know that's not true. He likes us but He won't play favorites. But the minds of his opponents are so twisted, we became involved. We are pawns in their game."

"A full fledged war will never happen." Dante said. "It just won't."

"No. But we must be the ones to prevent it." Celso said. "It is unlikely a war will unfold but we simply cannot rule out confrontation."

"Yeah." I sighed.

"What about Papa?" Sarah asked. "If Asmodeus is roping in the cambion, is it possible that Papa can be turned against us?" She sounded terrified.

"I don't believe he will ever turn." I said. I had to believe that. I did believe it.

"Copia is right." Dante said. "My brother's dedication to this church, to the infernal Master is much too strong. He will not be turned."

"They know he's on Satan's side. That's why they tried to kill him." Elana said.

"Yes." I said. "Though, there is something that you should be aware of, but please do not let it sway your beliefs in Papa."

"What?" Celso asked.

"Half the blood in his veins is pure demonic blood." I said. "Beyond the cambion blood he received at birth, he was given blood from Asmodeus himself the night he was stabbed."

The room fell silent, until Celso spoke up.

"That would explain the horns." He whispered.

"And the supercharged sex drive." Dante added with a disgusted frown.

"Yes." I said. "But his mind is his own. He should be trusted. He can be trusted."

"I put my dedication to Papa." Elana said. "As our leader and as my friend. I trust him, to the very end."

"As do I." Sarah said.

"And me." Special whispered.

"A-and, um, m-me." Alicia squeaked through her tears.

"He's family, of course I trust him." Dante said.

"I believe he's on our side." Celso said. "He's out there but Alessandro is no traitor."

"A shame he's not here for the ego stroking." I teased, to lighten the mood.

"I'm actually quite concerned he hasn't come back yet." Dante said. "Special, you are certain he didn't mention where he went?"

"Not a word, Emeritus." Special replied.

"I'd like some more wine." Elana sighed. "Anyone else?" She asked, disentangling herself from her wife's half embrace.

"I could go for a joint if I'm being honest." Sarah giggled. "All this war talk has me on edge."

"I do not have anything to smoke Sister Sarah." Special said.

"I got you ghoul." Sarah said. "Anyone care to pause this conversation and smoke a little green?"

"I'm getting wine." Elana sighed and headed into the kitchen.

"I will not deny an invitation, Sister Sarah." Special said and pushed himself up from the chair. He pressed a kiss to Alicia's forehead and walked over to the space between the sofa and the main hallway. "Can we smoke in the bedroom?" He asked.

"I suppose." Sarah said and lifted herself up from her seat. "Would anyone actually oppose to us smoking out here?"

"M-me." Alicia whispered, lifting her hand and waving it around. "Th-the smell, it, um, it w-will b-bother m-me."

I thought it odd, knowing the sister sometimes liked to smoke, but I said nothing. I attributed the odd offense to it as something unimportant.

Special, Sarah and Dante snuck off towards the bedroom and shut themselves inside. Elana, Celso and I stayed in the living room, polishing off the remaining wine from the two opened bottles.

Alicia excused herself to use the bathroom and sat quietly in her chair when she returned. She stopped in the kitchen for a glass of water and raided the other sister's fridge for something to snack on. The four of us had a fun and entertaining conversation, topics much lighter than the talks of Hellish war. The laughter and random shouting from the bedroom seeped out into the living room and after a long time, it was quite obvious we had all become intoxicated on wine, weed and generally fun times.

Dante had excused himself, saying he'd meet up with us later. He asked that we let him know when his brother returned and to fill him in on why he'd been gone. Nobody questioned his leaving and all fell back into fun topics of conversation.

Special took the empty chair. His eyes were bloodshot and glassy. His whole posture was loose and relaxed. He flopped into the chair and kept making silly faces at me and at Alicia.

Celso remained in his chair, as he had all afternoon. The only difference in his appearance was that he looked drunk. I'd never seen the man look so relaxed. Never seen him look so carefree. It was a pleasant look for him.

I squeezed myself onto the sofa between Elana and Sarah. I leaned my head back, resting on Sarah's chest and she was so high she found endless entertainment in playing with my hair. I had no complaints. Elana was trying to talk to Alicia, who just looked tired.

The opening and closing of the front door startled us all and when I saw it was Papa my heart skipped.

"Where have you been?" I asked, getting up from my cramped seat on the sofa and stumbling my way through the living room and to the door. I tripped over my own two feet and landed in Papa's arms. "You were gone all day." I whispered.

"You seem to have done quite well for yourself without me Raffaele. Are you drunk again?" Papa said and he helped me to right my feet and stand up straight. "Come sit. I'll explain where I've been."

"Yeah Cardi's drunk." Sarah shouted out as Papa led me back towards the living room.

"A few of us are pretty drunk to be fair." Elana chimed in with a laugh.

"Your brother left." I said, swaying towards Papa and leaning against his chest. "He was being secretive like you." I giggled, poking my husband in the center of his chest.

"He's entitled to leave when he wishes to." Papa said and helped me sit down on the sofa between Sarah and Elana, the place I'd been before getting up.

"He was going to get laid." Special said with a quiet laugh. "He reeked of hormones and desire."

"Special please stop." Papa said with a desperate edge.

"I'm just saying." The ghoul sighed and he shrugged. "He left Celso behind too, clearly he was in need of being alone." He added. "But alone for how long?" He giggled to himself.

"I chose to stay." Celso replied calmly. "Dante is not my keeper. I don't need to follow him around."

"Yeah, Celso likes to party." Sarah said, leaning her entire weight against me.

Celso smiled, wide and drunkenly. "Yes. Party." He whispered, eyes lit up.

"Get off." I whispered with a hiccup, pushing Sarah away and pulling Papa down into my lap. "I missed you my Alessandro." I mumbled into the back of his neck. "Missed you all day my love."

Papa wiggled his hips and turned his upper body to face me. "This sofa is a bit cozy, no?" He said but there was a glint of indifference in his eyes.

"Well, you are more than welcome to use the floor Papa." Sarah said and poked him with her foot, not quite a kick.

"Are you the only one here that's sober?" Papa asked the tall sister. "I mean not including me. I've been busy with things. I am sober, clearly missed out on all the fun."

"I'm high as a kite, my darling." Sarah replied and giggled. "I gave up drinking, not weed." She booped him in the nose and laughed so hard she snorted.

"I, um, I a-am s-sober." Alicia chimed in and she'd been so quiet, tucked alongside Special I honestly forgot she was still with us. "S-sober, and, um, h-hungry." She pouted. It was adorable.

"Where were you?" I asked him again, having been sidetracked. "You didn't miss that much fun." I said, trying to make him feel better about it. The afternoon had been a great deal of fun, filled with jokes and dramatic silliness and nonsense.

"I've been looking into the disappearance of Imperator." Papa said.

"Oh shit!" Sarah exclaimed. "I totally forgot Imperbitch was even missing." She started laughing.

"Wait, she still hasn't turned up?" Elana said in a very sobering way.

"She hasn't." Papa clarified. "And I've had two trusted ghouls look into it. I got a text message from one of them earlier, which is why I had to leave you Raffaele."

"Am I not a trusted ghoul?" Special asked and he sounded hurt.

"Of course you are. I trusted you with keeping my Raffaele safe." Papa said, looking back at the ghoul. He kept his eyes on the chair adjacent to the sofa. Then he turned to the other. "Hey little lady." He said to Alicia. "Looking less queasy this evening. Are you feeling better?"

"M-much b-better. Th-thanks." The small sister replied and grinned happily at Papa. "I am, um, I am st-still qu-quite hu-hungry th-though."

"So did you find Imperator?" I asked, trying to get the conversation back on track, even as I knew the importance of learning that Alicia was feeling better.

"No. But I found something that I think will surprise you all." Papa said.

"What ghouls have you trusted Papa?" Special asked, still caught up on that part of the conversation.

"Aether and his little fire friend." Papa replied.

Special groaned in disappointment.

"What?" Papa asked, confused by his reaction. "Are they not trustworthy?" He sounded concerned.

"Special is jealous of Aether." I explained.

"Why, have you-?" Papa asked, looking right at me with a mask of pure shock. The shock faded as his lips curled into a devilish smirk.

"No!" I gasped. "No. We're friends. It's not like that."

"Well, would you want it to be like that, Raffaele?" Papa asked, amused. He started petting over my cheeks.

"No." I whined. I shook my head. "No. The only ghoul I'm interested in is Special."

"Um, A-aether's, um, f-friend's n-name, is, um, is Em-ember." Alicia said.

"Why do you know this?" Special asked and I thought the poor ghoul was going to cry.

"B-because y-you in- um, intr-introduced m-me y-you d-dummy." Alicia replied and tossed a throw pillow at his head.

"Aww, Special is a jealous drunk." Sarah giggled.

"I am not drunk." Special said.

"High, whatever." Sarah said and rolled her eyes. "You're still all jealous and it's kinda endearing."

"Can you lot stay on topic?" Celso asked, cutting the entire conversation short. "Alessandro, tell us what you've found. And please, may it help guide us to more answers."

"I figured this out thanks to one of your theories, old man." Papa said, wiggling his fingers in his cousin's direction.

"Figured what out?" I asked, feeling the impatience that Celso implied.

"I think Imperator isn't Imperator." Papa said. "Yeah, it's true that the two of us really don't get along but there's not an actual hatred between us." He continued. "I think her recent, deplorable behaviours are the direct result of her being an impostor."

"An Imperposter!" Sarah said, bursting into laughter.

"Sarah, enough." Elana said, quite seriously. "I think you might be right, Papa."

"But where is the real one?" Special asked.

"I don't know." Papa replied. "But I have very strong suspicions that she went missing a lot sooner than we first thought."

"How much sooner?" I asked.

"I'm thinking, not long after I left for the European tour." Papa said. "Or right as I got out of the infirmary."

"How can we figure this out?" Sarah asked.

"We need to find her." Celso said. "It will be damn near impossible to expose the imposter but if we can get the real sister back, well then we have something to use as leverage against the other side."

"Do you think they've hurt her?" Elana asked.

"It's entirely possible." Papa replied.

"If this hasn't been her we've been dealing with for the last few weeks, I regret a lot of what I've been saying and thinking." I said.

"Same Cardi. Same." Sarah whispered.

"This is certainly an interesting thing." Celso said thoughtfully. "And I think that we should go looking."

"We can't." I whispered. "Not now."

"Why not?" Papa asked, looking down at me.

"Too drunk." I mumbled. "We start the search tomorrow."

It was after another hour of bullshiting and fun that the group decided it was best to part ways. We'd mostly sobered up and the lovely sisters sent us on our way. Hugs were exchanged and promises to meet up after breakfast the following day were put into place.

Celso said he was headed up to my old chambers, as he wasn't quite sure when he'd run into Dante again. The other four of us headed to the kitchen to figure out a light dinner and to calm Alicia's insistence that she was hungry. We ate quickly and used the dining room as it was mostly empty by that point in the evening. I figured we'd break into respective pairs and turn in for the night but as we approached the main staircase, I stopped walking and turned to Alicia and Special.

"Come up with us?" I asked, a hopeful glint in my eyes.

"Yes." Special said. Alicia nodded.

We made our way up to the top floor and into our chambers.

Papa took some time to feed the cat and I took some time to check on the rats. They'd gotten plenty of care and affection that morning, I knew a little check would be all they needed.

I returned to the living room and found Special and Alicia curled up on the sofa closest to the front door. Papa was lounging across the other and I moved right to him. I poked him with my good hand and he shifted around to give me the room to stretch out next to him. I felt his arms close around my middle as I lay back and pressed my back against his chest. I looked over at Special, who was holding Alicia's hand and petting over her fingers.

"Are you two going to spend the night with us?" Papa asked. His voice was very loud, as he was speaking over my shoulder.

"D-do y-you w-want us t-to?" Alicia replied with her own question.

"I'd say yes." I whispered with a smile.

"I would enjoy the company." Papa added and he gave my body a light squeeze.

"Yes Papa. Yes Cardinal Copia." Special said. "We'd enjoy that too." He smiled at us and I felt my belly flutter.

I couldn't help but think about how close the two of us had gotten to ravaging one another down in the infirmary and I couldn't stop the soft moan from slipping past my lips. I couldn't stop my mind from continuing to wander, thinking about how close Papa and I had been that morning to achieving a good fuck to start the day. My body was definitely filled with desire and need. I was undeniably horny. I'd been unintentionally teased and left on edge all day. I was quite looking forward to a satisfying night with the three people I'd loved so fiercely.

"I, um, I h-have s-someth-thing, um, Sp-special and um, I h-have s-something we, um, w-wish to t-tell you t-two." Alicia said, sitting up a little straighter. I watched as Special ran his hand up her spine, making her shiver slightly.

I remembered then, that Special told me that the two had news to share and I suddenly became quite interested in what that bit of news was.

"We will tell everyone, but thought that maybe you two should be the first of our group to know." Special said and he had a smile on his face.

"You two beautiful beings are planning to get married." Papa said, taking a guess. He seemed so thrilled with his statement and honestly it warmed my heart to think the same thing. I was feeling incredibly happy for our shared lovers.

"No Papa." Special said. "Though maybe one day if pretty Sister Alicia doesn't get sick of me." He was grinning as he gave her a squeezy hug.

"I will, um, I will n-not g-get s-sick of y-you s-silly g-ghoul." Alicia whispered, turning her head up to press a kiss under Special's chin. She turned her gaze to Papa and I and her smile stretched clear across her rounded face. "I, um, I a-am p-pregnant." She said to us, tone chock full of excitement. "Sp-special and I, um, a-are g-going t-to have a, a baby."

"That's wonderful!" Papa said, pushing me away to sit himself up. His own excitement for them was apparent. He was bouncing in his seat like a giddy child hopped up on candy.

I smiled at them. "Congrats." I said, feeling much the same level of excitement that Papa was feeling. In my mind I had a lingering thought, remembering that Special had told me of his fear but I was quite pleased they seemed to work past that fear and decided on starting a little family.

"Th-thank you." Alicia said, still grinning.

"How soon?" Papa asked. "I fully intend on spoiling your child, so there is that to look forward to." He added with a laugh.

"Oh, yes, please spoil them all you'd like Papa." Special said. "We will spoil them too."

"W-well, um, b-because the, um, b-baby is h-half g-ghoul, s-six m-months." Alicia said. "A-approximately."

"So soon?" I asked. I was the furthest from being an expert on babies of any species, except maybe rats, but that seemed a much shorter time span than I'd expected.

"Yes Cardinal Copia." Special said. "A full blooded ghoul is ready to be born in around five months. A human I believe is nine. It takes around six months for a half ghoul half human to fully form."

"That's incredibly fascinating." Papa whispered. I nodded in agreement. That was something that I never knew but now had it added to my vast assortment of knowledge.

"So this is why you've been feeling unwell?" I asked, looking at Alicia. "You're not actually ill?" I felt weird asking but I was relieved that she wasn't in a poor way. I had been so worried about her since she'd blacked out while Papa and I were in Italy.

"Y-yes." Alicia said. "I, um, I s-suppose it is, um, l-like m-morning s-sickness b-but l-lasting m-me all d-day s-some d-days."

"Is this what caused you to go unconscious?" Papa asked. It was the same question that was on my mind.

"Y-yes." Alicia replied. "L-little g-ghouls, th-they g-grow so qu-quickly, it, um, it sh-shocked m-my s-system a-and d-dropped m-my s-sugars." She explained.

"Are you in any danger of it happening again?" I asked, unable to curb my concerns.

"I, um, s-suppose s-so." She answered. "B-but n-now th-that I kn-know, I a-am p-pregnant, I h-have, um, I h-have b-been more, more conscious of, um, e-eating p-pr-properly and um, k-keeping m-myself h-healthier. Um, w-well f-fed and um, h-hydrated."

"I'm very glad you're doing that my dear." I said. "You'd given poor Special such a fright. Frightened us all actually."

"So I have to ask." Papa said. "You two seem very thrilled with this and of course all of us are but was it planned? Or just a happy surprise?"

"P-planned." Alicia replied, looking at Special who smiled at her and lovingly nuzzled her cheek.

"Very much planned but it happened sooner than we anticipated." Special added. "I think its suddenness is what shocked us the most. We, well, we hadn't been trying all that long before it happened."

"M-my f-family j-just, we h-have l-lots of, um, b-babies." Alicia said with a giggle. "I, um, I s-suppose th-that we j-just h-have it, um, e-easy."

"You've wanted kids for a long time Alicia?" I asked.

"Y-yes C-copia." She said. "A-as l-long as, um, I c-can r-remember I, uh, I've w-wanted to b-be a m-mom."

"That's very sweet." I said. "And you've found the perfect father." I added, winking at Special.

"He's really good with children." Papa said and I swear the ghoul blushed. "You two will make amazing parents."

"I hope so Papa." Special said.

"Don't doubt yourself." I said, smiling at the ghoul.

"Y-yeah. Y-you're g-going t-to, um, to b-be g-great." Alicia said and leaned over, kissing Special sweetly on the lips. "You will be great too." He whispered to her, tilting his head to deepen their kiss.

"I hear the sex will be incredible." Papa blurted out and it made Alicia laugh loudly.

"Only you would think to say that." I said, angling my head back to look up at him.

"I only say what I've heard." Papa said, giggling. He started petting back through my hair as I'd been resting my head on his lap. "I hear the hormones really go into overtime."

"H-he, um, he is r-right." Alicia said with a little smile. "Th-though th-the n-nausea s-seems t-to o-overide a-any desire to, um, f-fuck at, um, th-the m-moment."

"Are you nauseous now, pretty Sister Alicia?" Special asked, thrown into worry mode.

"N-no m-my Sp-special g-ghoul." Alicia whispered and kissed his nose.

"Are you exceptionally horny?" Papa asked and I reflexively slapped him for it.

"N-no P-papa." Alicia said but appeared more amused than offended by his bold inquiry.

"Do you three want to watch a movie?" I asked. "I'm honestly getting tired and would like to move into the bedroom."

"And you suggest a movie?" Special asked. "I thought you didn't like movies."

"I like them, I just don't have a favorite." I said. "I'd suggest sex but Alicia here isn't up for it."

"I, um, I n-never s-said th-that." Alicia said with a little wink, looking right at me. 

"I'm in support of a movie, but I will not let Special pick it out." Papa said.

"Why?" Special asked.

"I don't like your taste in movies." Papa replied.

"Rude." The ghoul sighed, shoulders falling.

"Special, my love, what movie do you want to watch?" I asked, looking at him with sympathy.

"Well Cardinal Copia, I was going to suggest the Exorcist because I know it's Papa's favorite but he said I can't pick one out." Special said.

Alicia was laughing so hard she started crying.

"I'll let you pick that." Papa said, looking at the ghoul.

"No." I said, looking up at my husband. "You've already made it clear that we can't watched Special's choice."

Papa stopped petting through my hair and pouted at me. I pouted back, just to push his buttons.

"D-do, um, d-do I g-get a v-vote?" Alicia said, finally stopping her laughter long enough to get the question out.

"Yes." I said to her. "You get the final vote in my opinion."

"Sounds fair." Papa said. "I'll take her choice into consideration."

I could hear Special huff in frustration as Alicia hmmed and hummed as she considered her options.

"D-dracula?" She offered after a decent amount of decision making.

"Original?" Papa asked.

"S-sure." Alicia replied. "I, um, I w-was th-thinking B-bram St-stokers b-but, um, th-the original w-works too."

"Hmm." Papa mused. "Both are extremely good options."

"Make a damned decision or I'm just going to sleep." I said, slightly impatient. Honestly, I didn't like movies all that much because it always seemed much too long a time before one was decided on.

"Ooh, c-cranky a-are you C-copia?" Alicia teased.

"I'm not cranky." I said.

"You sound cranky." Special said.

"Lucifer give me strength." I mumbled and sat myself up. "We're watching the original. I'm starting it in five minutes. Join me or don't." I said and hurried off to the bedroom.  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	46. Yes, Raffaele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copia, Papa, Special & Alicia have an interesting night together. 
> 
> This chapter is almost entirely smut and contains a lot of Cardi being extremely dominant. Papa is being a little shit.
> 
> A moment of lost control happens towards the end but it doesn't end badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT THE CHAPTER I SET OUT TO WRITE.
> 
> I struggled to write this chapter, writing and deleting it over and over again. I even had scenes written months ago included but it all got scrapped and this chapter wrote itself.
> 
> Dominant Cardi & Bratty Papa... but not entirely as you might expect it.
> 
> Thanks for reading & commenting.  
> Love you all. Your support for my work as well as my mental health has been overwhelming. I mean it. I love you 🖤

I wandered into the bedroom alone. I wondered how long it was going to take the other three to follow. I hadn't intended to fall into such a cranky mood but most times when choosing a movie took too long it became too much for me. It was truly the reason I prefered my books and my music.

I stripped down to my boxers and was just about to climb into bed when the sound of the door creaking open had me turning back. I half smiled at the ghoul standing there. Special had an air of nervousness about him and I wondered what had brought it on. I was hoping that it wasn't my short and rough statement from moments earlier.

"Are you really going to bed Cardinal Copia?" Special asked, taking a step further into the bedroom. "I can go downstairs if you'd like me to." He added and my heart clenched at the sadness I heard in his tone.

"I might be going to bed Special, but that doesn't mean I do not wish for you to stay." I said, walking away from the bed and moving myself closer to the ghoul. "Papa and I invited you to spend the night and I fully intend to keep the invitation open."

He smiled at me and licked over his lips. "Well, then I will stay of course." He said, tail swishing slowly behind him. "Alicia too." He added.

"Where is she?" I asked and was about to question where my husband was but he came walking through the door before the words could pass my lips.

"The lovely sister stopped to use the restroom Raffaele." Papa said, brushing past the ghoul to get into the room. "Are we still going to watch the movie?" He asked, stopping himself at the edge of the bed, sliding his suit jacket down his arms.

"I don't care what we do Alessandro." I said, a little coolly. I was so over the movie drama. "Throw one on and stop talking about it."

"Stop being such a crab." Papa snapped at me but there wasn't an ounce of venom in his words.

"I'm sorry." I said. I really didn't mean to come across so crabby.

I watched as Papa continued to undress himself and was so caught up in the removal of his clothes I never felt Special come up behind me, wrapping his arms around my hips.

"I'd be fine skipping the movie." The ghoul mumbled against the back of my neck, licking along my hairline. It was an odd thing to do really, but it seemed normal coming from him.

"And what sort of thing would you suggest we do to keep ourselves occupied?" I asked playfully, turning in his arms to steal a little kiss from him. The stolen kiss grew a little deeper and I rolled my hips into his.

"He wants you to fuck him Raffaele." Papa said from somewhere behind me. He'd moved further away. I glanced back to see him standing beside the night table, left in only a pair of shorts.

"Do you?" I asked, turning and smiling against Special's lips.

"Yes please." The ghoul said in reply. "I'd like that."

"A-and, I, um, I'd l-like t-to see th-that." Alicia said from the door. Her movement into the room had been so quiet I didn't know she had arrived. "R-really l-like to, um, s-see th-that." She was smiling.

"Me too." Papa said, closing the distance between me and him. He pressed himself against me so I was sandwiched between a half naked him and a fully dressed Special.

"I am not entirely opposed to that idea." I said, leaning back and resting my head on Papa's shoulder. "But I somehow feel like you three discussed this once I walked away." I pressed a little kiss to Papa's neck.

"We didn't, Cardinal Copia." Special said and started to kiss over my exposed neck. I gasped quietly when he bit down hard at the center of my throat.

"Discussed it? No." Papa said, trailing his fingers up and down my bared sides. It tickled and my body shivered. "But it would be silly of me to deny that the image of you, buried balls deep in this beautiful ghoul, has crossed my mind."

"Does it cross your mind frequently, Papa?" Special asked, looking at him over my shoulder. He seemed very interested in my husband's reply.

"Frequently enough." Papa replied, laughing quietly.

"Well, then let's get started." I said with an eager grin.

"Wait, I have a proposal." Papa said.

"Oh Lucifer what?" I whispered, completely curious as to what he might say but equally terrified at the same time.

Special started whimpering suddenly and I realized it was because Alicia started stroking him through his pants. I stifled a moan of my own, as the back of her hand brushed my cock with every pass over his. I lifted my head from Papa's shoulder and sought out the ghoul's lips, kissing him deeply. His whimpers dissolved into my mouth as I forced it open with my tongue.

"I want to see you dominate him Raffaele." Papa growled in my ear. His words had me pulling my lips away from Special, who was starting to drool the faster Alicia worked him through the pants.

"What?" I asked, though I heard him just fine. His proposal surprised me, that's all. I'd never dominated anyone but my dearest Alessandro. I didn't quite know if I could do it.

"Take control of him, Raffaele." Papa said, running his hand down the front of my body. His hand bumped Alicia's out of the way and he took hold of my semi erect cock, squeezing it beneath his fingers. "Control him like you control me. Call the shots tonight, darling." He whispered, quiet enough only I could hear it.

"Yes." Special cried. I thought that maybe it was in response to Alicia's stroking but when I saw him looking right at me I knew it was in response to Papa's words.

"You want this?" I asked, looking right back at Special. "You want to be dominated?"

He nodded. It surprised me. His eyes fluttered as his girlfriend worked the head of his cock beneath the fabric that covered it. My eyes dropped to see what was happening and he was leaking heavily, staining the pants.

"You wish to be dominated by me, Special?" I asked, just needing to be sure. I lifted my eye back up, locking on his.

"Yes." He said, voice cracking slightly.

We'd been rough with one another but never before took on such a dynamic. Seeing his willingness and desire to submit to me was enough to ease my anxiety over dominating anyone other than Papa.

"He's a well behaved submissive. I've seen him with one other." Papa whispered, lips moving over the shell of my ear so closely his breath tickled. "He's a very good boy. Not a little shit, like me." He squeezed my cock once more before letting go entirely.

"Mhmm." Alicia interjected. "H-he is. S-such a, a g-good g-ghoul." I looked down at her and the look in her eyes said everything I needed to know.

I was learning an awful lot that night and I was pretty pleased with what I learned. I shifted my gaze back to the ghoul before me. I refused to look anywhere but his eyes, and the lust I saw in them was tangible. I reached over and put my hand to his face, curling my fingers around his jaw. I had full control over my movements but was numb to the scratchy feel of his rough skin under my fingertips.

"You sure this is what you want Special?" I asked, needing to know without question he was willing.

"Yes Cardinal Copia." He whispered. "Please, Cardinal Copia."

I nodded slowly and took a step back. I gently collided with Papa and I felt as his arms circled my waist.

"You can do this, Daddy." He whispered very softly in my ear and it was all the encouragement I needed.

"Special." I said, voice firm. "Down on your knees."

The ghoul dropped to his knees, looking up at me as he folded his hands behind his back.

I briefly averted my gaze, just enough to watch Alicia slip away. I didn't see where she went, only learning her whereabouts once I heard Papa moan, as the two of them started kissing off to the side. I heard the mattress creak under their added weight as my eyes moved back to Special, kneeling in the middle of the room. He was quietly looking up at me.

I took a step closer to him, my boxers covered cock just out of reach from his lips. I watched him intently, seeing his pupils dilate and his nostrils flair. I focused on his face but could just glimpse the movement of his tail flicking behind him. I leaned over, brushing my cheek against his. I pressed a kiss to his temple.

"I want this to be good for us, my love." I assured him. "Tell me what your safe word is."

"Ice cream." Special said, the two words making him shudder in disgust.

"Good." I whispered and stood myself back up, back straight but with my head still bent down to face him. "Do you have a preference on what you wish me to call you?" I asked. I was curious if he did.

"Call me what you want Cardinal Copia." He replied.

"Very well. I shall call you Ezeqinuz." I replied with a soft smile. "I want you to refer to me as Raffaele." I was rather pleased with the opportunity to use our given names. "Do you understand?"

"Yes Raffaele." He whispered.

I smiled again and softly pet over his cheek. "Very good." I praised.

It took an exceptional amount of effort not to turn when I heard the sound of Papa moaning obscenities. I fought the urge to look back, hearing the wet slide of Alicia's mouth taking his cock.

"I want you to undress for me, Ezeqinuz." I said, voice cracking as Papa's moans became louder. "You may stand up to do so."

"Yes Raffaele." Special said and climbed up to his feet.

I took a few steps backwards and sat myself down on the foot of the bed. I kept my feet planted firmly on the floor, resting my ass against the edge of the mattress. I touched myself through my boxers, cock straining and leaking against the thin material.

"Dance for me, Ezeqinuz." I commanded, breath thick with arousal.

"Y-yes Raffaele." Special said and started to sway his hips slowly.

I teased myself, watching as the ghoul moved before me. His fingers made quick work of the buttons on his shirt. I thumbed over the head of my cock as he slipped the sleeves down his arms, exposing the beautiful grey skin beneath. I bit my lip, preventing a moan from escaping. It hurt, as I once more forgotten that I had the cut on my lip. I released the pressure and moaned softly.

"Turn." I whispered, keeping my eyes on Special.

With the shirt off and dropped to the floor, Special turned so I could see his backside. Lean muscles flexed under the skin and my cock twitched and throbbed in my hand. I let go, letting myself slip my hand under the elastic band. I grasped myself and my eyes fluttered. Behind me, Papa growled and Alicia whimpered. I forced my eyes open and stared at Special's ass, tightly hugged in his well fit uniform pants. I thought about what it would be like, sinking my cock between those glorious cheeks, fucking him until he screamed my name.

"Oh fuck." Special sighed and I assumed he'd just opened his fly, relaxing the pressure that had restrained his cock for so long.

"Turn back to me." I rasped, already breathless. I had to stop touching myself if I wanted any assurance this wouldn't end too soon.

Special twisted around, keeping a lazy rhythmic swish of his hips. His pants were wide open, still pulled up but his cock was hard, leaving a slick trail of pre-cum across his belly. He slipped his hands into his waistband and started to shimmy out of the tight pants. His tail swished and swung behind him. His body bent, lowering the pants down to his knees. He kept his head level, eyes locked on mine. The sparkling green color shimmered with desire and his lips were slightly parted. His chin was wet with drool and the shiny black tongue in his mouth was just visible beyond his pearly white fangs. He was absolutely beautiful. My cock jumped, untouched.

"Remove the pants fully and I want you back on your knees." I said, trying but failing to sound commanding. "Do it now, Ezeqinuz."

Still, Special listened to my words and pulled his legs free from the pants. He kicked them aside, landing them on top of his shirt. He dropped to his knees and waited for my next instruction.

I stood up, legs shaking under my own weight, but it was only long enough to yank my boxers down. I sat back heavily and kicked my legs free of the underwear. I spread my legs, briefly showing off to Special exactly what he was going to get if he behaved himself. I closed the gap in my legs.

The ghoul's cock twitched against his belly, producing more pre-cum as his eyes fell to the place between my legs. Trying to seek out what I'd blocked from view.

"Eyes up here Ezeqinuz." I snapped and motioned to my face.

"Yes Raffaele." He said, looking me in the eyes.

"Fuck, fuck." I heard Papa say. "I'm gonna cum if you don't stop."

"C-cum th-then." Alicia giggled. "C-cum Papa. I, um, I w-want y-you too."

I had to close my eyes. I took a few deep breaths and reopened them. Listening to the two of them was a real turn on. More than I had expected and I did expect it.

"Get down on all fours." I said, looking at Special.

The ghoul, already on his knees dropped down into his hands as well. He kept his eyes on my face and didn't move an inch from his place in the middle of the room.

"Crawl." I commanded.

Special hesitated but soon he crawled closer. His shoulders moved like those of a cat and his tail flicked slowly behind him. The motion was mesmerizing. Not once did he break eye contact.

"Stop." I said, when he was less than an arms distance away.

He stopped, staying down in the crawl position. He blinked slowly, licking his lips and he never once looked anywhere but my face.

"Good boy Ezeqinuz." I praised and his tail flicked. I reached out, setting my hand on his head, resting between his horns. I pet back through his hair. "What would you like as a reward for being such a good boy?" I asked quietly.

"Your permission to suck your cock Raffaele." Special replied.

I was just about to grant his request when the unmistakable sound of Papa reaching his orgasm had me losing focus for a moment. My cock twitched as my husband grunted and moaned from his place behind me. My eyes clamped shut and I spurted pre-cum.

"Please." I heard Special whimper and it pulled me back.

It was quite obvious that Papa had gotten up and flipped Alicia onto her back behind me but I kept my eyes on the ghoul kneeling before me.

"Permission granted." I moaned and I watched as Special creeped closer.

My eyes closed tightly as his lips circled the head of my cock. His tongue, so warm and wet lapped at the tip. The sound of Alicia gasping and crying out drowned out my moans of pleasure. Her whimpering egged me on. The sounds of her desire fueled my own. I sifted my fingers back through Special's hair but I couldn't quite get a grasp of it. I pressed on the back of his head, pushing him down on my cock. The ghoul made a choking sound but recovered quickly, taking me all in. His lips closed around my base, nose buried in my pubic hair.

After a moment, Special pushed back against my hold and I let go. He pulled off with an obscene popping sound. He was panting heavily and used his tongue to the best of his ability. The warm and wet appendage swirled around my cock, base to tip. It was completely filthy and I loved every single moment of it.

I hadn't expected him to take me back into his mouth so soon but he did and my hips bucked up. My cock was thrust down his throat and he was ready for it.

"I'm gonna fuck your face, Ezeqinuz." I said through clenched teeth. My own breath was coming in ragged pants.

Special pulled up and off, flicking his tongue against the sensitive part just below my head.

"Yes Raffaele." He whispered. "Fuck me."

I was able to grab a fistful of his hair, pulling tight as I rocked my hips, cock sliding in and out his mouth over and over. I could barely make out the sound of Papa's hungry moans, as he pleasured Alicia with his tongue over the wet slide of my cock down Special's throat.

"Gonna…" I cried, tipping so close to the edge.

Special pulled off me and I felt a surge of frustration. Why did he stop? I released my grip on his hair and pushed him back. He stumbled back from his crouched stance and looked at me.

"You stopped." I rasped.

"Yes Raffaele." He whispered, licking the mess off his lips.

"Why?" I nearly barked.

"I want you to fuck me." He said. "Please Raffaele."

"I didn't tell you to stop." I said.

"I know that Raffaele." He whispered.

"F-f-fuck! P-papa! N'yes!" Alicia practically screeched as she climaxed, arms flailing so that she accidentally hit me in the back.

I didn't pay the contact any mind, having my own issue to deal with. I gazed hard at Special, nostrils flailing with low grade rage.

"I didn't tell you to stop." I repeated. I wasn't actually angry but I tried to fake it.

"I'm sorry Raffaele." Special said and actually pouted.

That ghoul knew exactly what his pouting did to me. My serious expression nearly cracked.

"Up on your feet." I demanded of him. I was pleased when he listened.

"Lay down across my lap." I said, voice so dangerously calm. "No contact. I want your cock up off my thighs."

I saw a spark of desire in the ghoul's eyes an I couldn't help the smug smile that crossed my lips.

"Yes Raffaele." Special said, stepping closer to the end of the bed.

I shifted so I was more properly seated on the edge of the mattress. I motioned for Special to lay in the direction that would allow for me to use my uninjured hand to deliver his punishment for stopping without permission. He crawled across my lap, bending his legs so his ass was presented to me and his hips stayed off my thighs. I touched his ass, smoothing my hand over the rough skin. He raised his tail, letting it hang over his back, giving me clearer access to his behind.

I glanced to my side, seeing Papa and Alicia curled up together. They were watching with eager anticipation of what I was about to do to Special. They each had a sated look about them, both thoroughly content with their recent orgasms. I felt a flicker of nervous apprehension but it quickly dissolved once Special turned back to look at me over his shoulder.

"You know what you did wrong Ezeqinuz?" I whispered, petting over his ass cheeks again.

"Yes Raffaele." He said with a heavy dose of guilt in his tone. "I am sorry." He whispered.

"I'm sure you are." I said, smoothing my hand down the back of his thigh. "I'm still going to need to punish you." Special mewled quietly as I tickled up the inside of his thigh.

"Yes Raffaele." He whispered. "I understand."

I removed my hand completely from the ghoul and waited a moment before raising my arm to deliver the first strike. "How many times do you think I should spank you?" I questioned. I dropped the arm back down to my side.

"T-ten!" Alicia blurted out excitedly. Papa laughed quietly. Special hummed in approval of her little outburst.

"I think the little lady is right." I mused. "Ten spanks for stopping too soon."

"Yes Raffaele." Special sighed. "Please Raffaele." He whined.

I wasted no further time, lifting my hand and slapping his left cheek with moderate intensity. I followed it up immediately with the same thing on the right.

"Keep count." I said before delivering the third, a slightly harder spank to the left side.

"Three, Raffaele." Special said, voice husky.

"Very good, Ezeqinuz." I whispered and slapped him again.

"Four." Special moaned, tail flicking but staying lifted out of the way.

"Hmm?" I hummed.

"Four, Raffaele." Special whispered.

"Good." I said a little smugly. I quickly gave him three more spanks in a rapid succession. Each one a little bit harder and each one caused the ghoul to groan.

"Five. Six. Seven, Raffaele." Special whimpered.

His grey skin was turning quite a rosy color under the heavy touch of my hand. I spanked him again. A singular slap right at the place his thigh met cheek.

"E-eight, Raffaele." Special said and it sounded slightly garbled.

"H-he r-really likes th-this." I heard Alicia whisper to Papa.

"So do I." I heard Papa reply.

"W-watching, or, um, b-being s-sp-spanked?" She asked.

"Both, my pretty girl, yes, definitely both." Papa answered.

I pet over the reddened skin before I struck him once more.

"Fuck! Nine, Raffaele." Special gasped and I realized then he was drooling heavily, tongue hanging loose from his mouth.

I didn't wait long before I gave him one final slap.

"Ten." The ghoul cried.

"Hmm?" I hummed, giving him an extra two slaps, one after the other.

"Ten, Raffaele." Special sobbed. "Eleven and Twelve, Raffaele. Thank you, Raffaele."

He lowered his head, pressing his horns into the mattress. I knew then that he was trying to put pressure on them and I reached for him, pulling his head up off the bed. I quietly tutted his sneaky behavior.

"Did I say you could do that?" I asked him.

"No Raffaele." He whispered. He was shaking, a full body tremble.

"Then don't." I said and released him.

Special once more slumped forward but kept his head up off the mattress below. He remained in his position, over my lap.

"A-are you g-going to, um, to l-let h-him c-cum?" Alicia asked.

I turned to look at her. I smiled and gave a little shrug. "Eventually." I replied.

"Please Raffaele." Special said.

"Why should he let you?" Papa asked. "You didn't let him."

The ghoul whimpered.

"You may answer him Ezeqinuz." I whispered, petting over his back, tracing the little divots in his spine.

"I said I was sorry, Papa." Special said, looking up at my husband.

"I suppose you did." Papa replied. He looked over at me. "So, will you let him cum?"

"I said eventually." I replied. "Not before I do." I added with a little selfish desire.

"How can I please you Raffaele?" Special asked, looking back over his shoulder at me. "Let me please you, my love."

I gave a playful slap to his ass. "Get off my lap." I commanded.

"Yes Raffaele." Special said and climbed up off the bed. He stood beside it, looking at me for his next direction.

"Go to Papa." I said, pointing at my husband. "Kiss him. Do not touch him with your hands."

Special nodded once and climbed back into the bed. He crawled towards Papa and carefully positioned himself at his side. He leaned down and kissed him. It started slow and Papa looked at me, with questioning eyes. I simply smiled at him.

Papa lifted his hand and wrapped it around the back of the ghoul's head. He took a handful of the spiky black and silver hairs, holding his lips against his own. The ghoul's mewling sounds filled the room and were soon rivaled by the sound of Papa's groans.

I watched them for a moment, very pleased with the sight. I chanced a look at Alicia, who seemed just as delighted by the sight before her. I cleared my throat, drawing the attention of the small sister.

"You want in on this?" I asked, not looking to make her obey my commands if she wasn't okay with it.

She smiled and nodded. I smiled back.

"Alessandro, sit back." I said, keeping my voice level.

I watched as Papa pulled away from the kiss. I watched his hand slip away from the back of Special's head. I smiled when he looked over at me. There was a strange glint in his eyes but I couldn't place the cause.

"Alicia dear." I said.

"Hmm?" She hummed.

"Stroke Special's cock." I said.

"Y-yes R-r-raffaele." Alicia said and it made my cock twitch.

"Special, don't you dare cum." I warned as I watched the sister crawl closer to him to wrap her fingers around him.

"Yes Raffaele." The ghoul said, eyes fluttering as Alicia started a steady stroke with a firm hand.

Without prompting him, Papa crawled over to the place I was sitting. He leaned in, running his nose along one of my sideburns. "What are you doing?" He whispered, voice a little stiff.

"Having some fun." I whispered, turning my head to meet his eyes.

"I didn't say it was okay for this." He said. "I told you to dominate Special, not Alicia and certainly not me." He sounded a little angry.

"I thought you liked it when I-" I started.

"When we're alone." He snapped.

"Get over your ego Alessandro." I said, turning my attention back to the others.

Special was rocking his hips into Alicia's fist. His eyes rolled back and tongue lolling along his chin.

"Do not cum Ezeqinuz." I reminded him. He groaned in response.

"Raffaele." Papa said, a little tense.

I turned to face him, having to stop watching the other two.

"Please Alessandro." I said. "Nothing that's going on tonight is anything these two don't know about anyway."

"Fine." He huffed. "I'm not calling you Daddy."

I smiled at him like a drunk smiled at his next drink. "Yeah, oki doki Alessandro." I reached over and pat his cheek in a marginally condescending manner.

His eyes flashed a deep red and it made me momentarily nervous. It wasn't the duel tone red either, rather a solid red that greatly differed than what I was used to seeing on him.

"Play nice, like a good boy." I whispered, letting my thumb trail across his bottom lip.

"Fuck." Special cried and it drew my attention. He looked like he was seconds from shooting his load and I was not having it.

"Alicia, stop what you're doing." I said and the sister immediately released her hold on the ghoul's cock.

Special threw himself down onto the bed and sobbed in frustration.

"Come here, beautiful girl." I whispered, beckoning her towards me with two fingers.

Alicia crawled over Special, making her way on all fours until she was knelt right in front of me. She looked into my eyes and I looked back into hers.

"Kiss me." I said.

She leaned up and in, letting her lips brush with mine. The kisses were simple as I was not yet ready to deepen them. I reached towards the center of her chest, snapping open the front closure on her bra. I slipped the straps down her arms and I traced over her chest tattoos as she worked the bra completely off. I let my fingers trace the curve of her breast, making her gasp as I thumbed over a nipple. She bit her lip as I worked the nub until it was hard.

"C-copia." She whimpered.

I looked into her eyes and shook my head disapprovingly.

She whined, catching her mistake. "R-raffaele" She corrected herself.

"Good girl." I whispered, reaching to tease and work her other nipple.

"Alessandro." I called over my shoulder, keeping my focus on rolling Alicia's nipples between my fingers, teasing one in each hand.

"Hmm?" Papa replied. I could hear the distinct sound of him slowly jerking himself off.

"I didn't tell you to touch yourself." I whispered, chancing a glance back to confirm my suspicions. He was in fact working his cock with a loose fist.

"Punish me for it." He said, tone that of a shameless brat.

I turned back to Alicia. "I want you to touch yourself." I said to her. "Don't cum."

"Mhmm R-raffaele." She whispered, settling back on the mattress and spreading her legs.

I watched her for only one moment before turning to look at Papa.

"I only punish those willing to participate, Alessandro." I said, shifting closer to him. "Now stop touching yourself." I gently swatted his hand away.

"I'll participate." He said, stopping his jerking but keeping a grip on his cock. "What do I need to do?"

"You know damned well what I want from you Alessandro." I snapped.

"No I don't." He replied in a sing-song manner.

"You're testing my patience." I warned.

My body shivered as I heard Alicia groan quite loudly.

"Can I touch pretty Sister Alicia, Raffaele?" I heard Special ask.

"Does pretty Sister Alicia want to be touched?" I asked.

"Y-yes R-raffaele." Alicia cried.

"You may touch one another." I said, turning to look at them both. "Hands only. No one cums until I do."

"Yes. Yes, okay Raffaele." Special said and closed the remaining space between him and Alicia. The two of them moaned but I ignored it in favor of looking back at Papa.

"What do I want from you Alessandro?" I asked.

"An orgasm." Papa said, big grin on his face.

I reached out and softly slapped his cheek.

"I could give one to myself if I wanted." I said, rolling my eyes. "You know exactly what I want from you, tell me and I'll give you the punishment you want."

"You want my body, my cock. You want me filling your desperate hole Raffaele." Papa purred. "You may dominate us so well but you still need a good cock up your ass."

I inched closer, slapping his cheek a little harder. Papa gasped and shuddered. He looked at me through heavy lidded eyes.

"Watch the attitude." I warned. "Stop being a brat."

"Make me." He whispered. He began to stroke himself again, starting slow.

"I said stop that." I said, slapping his hand away.

"But it feels so good." Papa whined, rocking his hips into his fist for show.

"Get up on your knees." I said through gritted teeth. "Now!" I shouted when he didn't listen.

"You're so angry." Papa said. "Me like it."

"I swear to Lucifer I'm going to start ignoring you." I said, listening to the other two moaning and gasping.

"No." Papa said. "You wouldn't dare."

"You don't think so?" I asked and turned to the others, not giving him the chance to reply.

Alicia was on her back, legs spread wide with Special sitting between them. She was teasing one of her nipples and used her other hand to work over her clit. The ghoul had one hand around his own cock, delicately stroking the underside. It was enough to keep him on edge. His other hand was two fingers deep in Alicia's sex, pressing and massaging her inner walls. Her rapid breaths and short bursts of squeaks let me know the ghoul had her close.

"Ezeqinuz, Alicia." I said. "Look at me." I demanded.

Each of them turned to look at me. Each with wide and pleading eyes. Both so very close to achieving a climax, but I prayed they didn't. Not before me. I'd set the rule.

"Alicia, be a sweetheart and go get the condoms and lube from the top drawer." I said, pointing towards the dresser.

"Y-yes R-raffaele." She whispered, slipping out of bed to complete the task.

"Ezeqinuz, my good boy Ezeqinuz." I said. "On your knees, facing away."

He nodded his head once and shifted around until he was positioned before me, on all fours. It was a damn near perfect example of face down, ass up. That beautiful ghoul knew exactly how to hold a position.

"Such a good, good boy you are." I praised, petting over the ghoul's back, stroking along his tail. I did it purposely to stir up a bit of jealousy from Papa. "A much better behaved boy than my bratty Alessandro."

"No!" Papa said, kicking me in the lower back. I didn't expect the jealousy to present itself in that particular fashion.

The unexpected action took me completely off guard. I was propelled forward and smacked my chin into Special's lower back. The impact jarred my neck, aggravating the small fracture. It hurt so badly; I saw stars. When the pain partially subsided, I sat myself up. I turned, movement stiff and awkward. I slammed Papa back and pinned him down to the bed. My breath came out in angry puffs through my nose. My eyes bore down on his, reading pure rage. My lips twitched as I pressed my arm down hard against his chest. I was furious.

"I'm so sorry Daddy!" Papa whimpered, eyes wide with fear.

I'd been holding out on him calling me Daddy but I didn't want it- not like that. My actions made me feel sick. The look on Papa's face was the only thing that snapped me out of it; he looked terrified. I let him go and climbed out of the bed.

"C-copia, are y-you, um, o-okay?" Alicia asked quietly. She set the items in her hand down on the bed and walked closer to me.

"I'm fine." I said, putting my hand up to indicate I wanted her to come no further.

My eyes drifted to the movement of Special sitting himself up. He looked at me with the same concern as Alicia had.

"Raffaele." Papa whispered, voice cracking over tears. "I fucked up. I'm so sorry." He cried.

"You're fine." I said, feeling incredibly guilty for getting so close to losing my shit over something that was clearly an accident.

"Are you fine, Copia?" Special asked.

"I-" I started but stopped. "I'm fine." I said eventually. "I need a minute."

I took a few steps in I don't even know what direction. Once I was sure of my footing and my ability to walk a distance, I turned and headed out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. I didn't specifically ask to be left alone but I had hoped that none of them would follow me. I shut the door behind me and I burst into tears.

A minute went by; maybe it was more or maybe it was less; but an amount of time had progressed and the door to the bathroom opened without anyone knocking first.

"Raffaele."

It was Papa.

"Alessandro, I'm sorry." I said, turning to him. "I'm so fucking sorry."

"Stop." He said calmly. "What just happened out there? Did I hurt you?"

I'd just unleashed a whole mess of inappropriateness and he was asking if he hurt me? My brain couldn't handle that in the moment. What had happened was too fresh in my memory.

I sobbed out and pulled him into a hug. "Alessandro, please, just listen to me." I cried.

"I'm listening." Papa whispered, stepping back and cupping my cheeks. "What happened?"

"I don't know." I said and started shaking my head. "You didn't mean to… and yet I reacted like it was… fuck." I couldn't complete a thought.

"I didn't mean to kick you so hard." Papa whispered. "If I really hurt you, tell me."

"I am hurt, yes." I whispered, looking at the tiles on the floor. "Not because of something you did. When I fell in the wastelands, I fractured a vertebra. You couldn't have known. I didn't fully explain to you yet. When you kicked me, I fell and I jarred it against Special, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." I explained. "You didn't mean to cause this pain."

"I shouldn't have kicked you." Papa whispered, petting over my cheeks. "It was careless."

I shook my head. "You were being the little shit I wanted you to be." I said, a half smile gracing my lips. "I pushed you to that point."

"It was still careless." Papa said. "We can forgive each other's mistakes, yes?"

"I can forgive you Alessandro." I whispered. "I can't forgive myself for almost hurting you. Not for that."

"You reacted poorly to your own pain Raffaele. You acted on reflex." Papa said. "I forgive you. Forgive yourself. Please."

I nodded slowly. I supposed that if he forgave me. I should forgive myself as well. I leaned in and pressed a small kiss to his lips.

"Did I scare off the other two?" I asked quietly.

"No my darling." Papa replied. "They love you. They want to make sure that you're okay." He cupped his hands loosely around my neck, looking into my eyes.

"I love them too." I whispered licking my bottom lip.

"I know you do." He said, stroking over my throat, thumb catching my Adam's apple on the upward pass. "You love them so well. So deeply. You're a loving man, my darling."

"Do you love them, Alessandro?" I inquired, closing my eyes as he leaned in to kiss me. His answer was delayed as we spent the next several moments kissing in the sweetest and almost innocent of ways.

"I do." Papa whispered, leaning his head against mine, but parting enough to break the kiss. "Not like I love you. I can feel for no one as much as I feel for you, sweet darling. You're my everything Raffaele Copia."  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	47. Two Imperators?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sad chapter that drives the plot along. Copia struggles with his previous actions. A possible run in with the missing Sister Imperator. And terribly sad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dumdum anxiety would like me to remind the readers that I completely disregarde canon and though it's been so many words of obviously doing so my brain feels the need to remind people.
> 
> Thanks for all the support. I love you all. This chapter made me sad so I'm sorry in advance.

It was unforgivably early in the morning when I roused from my night of very restless sleep. I knew it would be a fruitless effort if I tried to sleep any longer so I just got up to start my day. I was already feeling down and didn't need the added stress of laying awake while those around me slept so peacefully.

I'd been upset over my unintentional, preemptively violent reaction to being knocked into Special by Papa's kick the night before. It all but killed the mood for us; killed the mood for me at least and the others, well they followed suit. Papa had encouraged me to return to the bedroom and we collectively agreed that a movie was our best bet for entertaining ourselves for the remainder of the night. I had made my apologies for overreacting. I'd taken a minute or two to inform my lovers of my pre-existing injury and how having that tiny fracture was enough to cause the pain to make me react in the awful manner I had.

I'd requested that we watch Bram Stoker's Dracula, Alicia's original pick for the movie. I wasn't in any mood to discuss the topic further. It was a movie I'd seen before, a movie I enjoyed to follow and one that was nice to look at. I don't believe any of us made it to the end though, as sleep claimed us all when the trials of the day sunk in.

It wasn't a difficult task for me to get up from bed that morning without disturbing the others. As I'd been mad at myself, I'd slept away, to my side of the bed, alone with Asmodeus laying across my pillow. I slipped from under the covers and left the others sleeping as I dressed quietly in the early morning daylight. Once I'd put some clothes on, I stood at the door looking over at the bed. I couldn't stop the small smile from tugging at the corners of my lips. I truly loved them all.

Papa was laying flat on his back, head tilted back. His mouth was open and he was snoring quietly. He had both his arms out, stretching himself across most of the bed. I knew he was sleeping well as he was always out cold when he slept in that position. Nestled between his legs, Alicia was curled up on her side, facing the window side of the room. Her hair was a wild mess, falling over the soft curves of her face. She had used Papa's abdomen as her pillow that night. She kept one hand in a tight fist, resting it over her own head, centered between Papa's pectoral muscles. Her other hand rested flat against her belly, over the covers. Laying to her side was Special. He wrapped himself around both Papa's leg and Alicia's middle. He was completely uncovered by the blanket, as he tended to sleep without most nights. His elemental alignment with fire kept him quite warm. His face was buried in his girlfriend's neck. He was chirping quietly in his sleep, tail flicking gently and his fingers twitched, flexing his claws. I wondered if maybe he was dreaming and if he was, I was curious as to what about. Not one of my lovers stirred, all blissfully unaware I'd gotten up and left them alone. With a final glance, I left them for the moment.

Although the sun was up and I was certain I wasn't the only one awake at that hour, I didn't anticipate running into anyone as I made my way down the stairs. I stayed focused on getting to my destination unseen. The further down the steps I went, the louder chatter of others got. By the time I reached the main level, the dull roar of idle chatter was echoed in my mind. I paid no mind and went down to my office. Thankfully, the corridor was empty and I'd found the solitude I had wanted. A glance at the clock let me know I had three hours to get some work done before my assistants were due to show up.

I wandered into my office and shut the door behind me. I clicked the lock into place, wanting to insure I had zero interruptions. I sighed, feeling bad that I forgot to stop for some coffee on the way down. I'd be fine without I guessed. I was too tired to walk all the way back up to the kitchen. I went to my desk and I sat down. I stared at the seemingly endless piles of paperwork. It felt as if any catching up I'd done before the honeymoon was for nothing. With a sigh that indicated self pity, I began the task of breaking down the piles into more manageable mini piles.

The first thing I noticed was that any of the papers there were all sheets that needed looking over or sheets that contained information I needed to enter into the church database. There was nothing there that needed to be filed away just yet. I knew then that Brother Orion had been keeping up with his filing duties. It was a small relief. Perhaps Sister Imperator was right in hiring him. He worked hard and had a competent head between his shoulders.

Once I was happy with my sorting, about forty five minutes worth of work, I grabbed the heftier pile of sheets. It was the last of the financial reports from the European leg of the Ghost tour. It was a substantially larger pile than the short South American tour pile but I didn't think of that, unwilling to confuse myself. I didn't think I was performing at my full potential, so emotionally and mentally drained. I anticipated easy confusion on my part.

I turned to the computer, moving the wireless mouse around to wake it from sleep mode. The first thing I did was throw on a playlist. It was a random assortment of 1980s ballads and I knew it would provide just enough to distract me from outside things but not distract me from the actual work.

I opened the proper spreadsheet and started to enter the data from the pages, checking off the numbers line by line as I completed them. Overall, I still worked slowly when it came to the computer but I noticed a drastic improvement, especially once I set myself on a rhythm. Type, check, flip the page. Type check, flip the page. I repeated the actions until I'd reached the bottom of the pile. I had six sheets left when the sound of a key clicking open my lock startled me.

"Hello?" I said, looking up as the heavy office door swung open.

"Cardinal." The reply came. It was Sister Imperator.

The sight surprised me greatly. I hadn't known she returned from wherever it was she'd disappeared to.

"I did not expect to find you down here." She said, and looked as genuinely surprised to see me as I was to see her.

"You did not expect to find me in my own office?" I questioned.

My brain immediately shot to what Papa had said the night before. There was a strong possibility the woman standing on the opposite side of my desk wasn't who she claimed to be. As far as I knew in that moment, I'd been the first to see her since the disappearance and I couldn't even be sure who it was that was standing there.

"Well, I expected that you and Papa would still be away on your honeymoon." She said, shuffling through a stack of papers in her hands. She looked unsettled.

"We returned early." I said, not thinking that was saying too much. I mean, it'd be silly to deny the fact we had returned to the church seeing as we were there.

"I am sorry to hear that Cardinal." She said and it actually sounded sympathetic. "Are things going well for you two?" She asked and sounded like she actually may have cared.

"We're fine." I said, looking at her and trying to decide if something seemed off or out of place. I was coming up empty. "We returned because of the fire." Again, I didn't think it was saying too much because the incident was very well known.

"Ah, yes. A shame, a terrible tragedy. I still can't believe something like it happened." She said with a frown. "Thank Satan, no one was hurt."

"Indeed so." I said. "So, why are you here exactly?" I asked. "And since when did you have a key to my office?"

"Don't be so mindless Cardinal." She chided. "I have a key to every office and you know this."

"Ah, yeah." I said. I did know that.

"Are you here dropping off more work?" I asked, dropping my eyes to the stack of papers in her hand before looking back up to meet her eyes. She looked sad, heartbreakingly sad. I'd never seen her look like that. 

"This? No." She said.

"Okay." I said, drawing out the word. "So, eh, why are you here?" I asked, trying again for an answer.

The head Sister took a step closer to the desk and sat herself down in my extra chair. She held tight to the pages, pressing them against her chest. She said nothing. I noticed that her eyes were brimming with tears. It made me panic. Not only had I never seen this woman sad, I'd never once seen her on the verge of crying.

"Sister?" I whispered, leaning over my desk, trying to get her to look at me.

She seemed to react to my concerns and sat up straight. She took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "It's nothing Cardinal." She said and stood herself back up. "I didn't think anyone would be down here and I can come back when you're done. I just needed access to a program on your computer."

I don't know why I did what I did next but I did it. I pushed back my chair and got up onto my feet. I walked around the desk and right up to her. I fought off my anxiety and forced myself to look her in the eyes.

"Sister, what's wrong?" I asked and my voice wavered with the emotions I felt towards seeing her that distraught.

"It's nothing Cardinal." She said, straight faced and tight lipped.

I wasn't stupid or blind. I could see her clinging by a mere thread to her composure. Again, having no clue what came over me, making me do what I did next, I pulled the Sister into a hug. She tensed in my arms, seemingly just as shocked by my action as I was. I suddenly snapped out of it and stepped back, staring at her and I felt horrified.

"I am sorry." I whispered.

Imperator's face softened and some of the tears broke free, rolling down her cheek.

"I'd like to see you and Papa in my office." She said, tone level. "As soon as possible. I'll head up there now, Cardinal." She added.

"Yes Sister." I said.

She turned on her heel and exited my office with a brisk walk. I couldn't be entirely sure but I thought I heard a distinct sobbing over the telltale clack of her heels against the marble.

I stood there, beside my desk in a sort of daze. I'd been unable to move, still trying to process what the Hell just happened. I shook my head and knew then I had to call Papa. I patted down my pockets and searched the top of my desk. My cell phone wasn't there. It was then that I remembered, I left it plugged into the charger on my nightstand. I left my work unfinished, ran out of my office and straight upstairs.

●♡•---------------•♡•

My chambers were empty when I got up there. No sign of Papa, Special or Alicia.

"Alessandro?" I called out, despite knowing I get no reply. There wasn't anyone there but me and the animals.

I grabbed my phone off the charger and immediately noticed that I had two missed calls and a dozen texts. All from Papa. I did not bother to read the texts. I scrolled through my contacts and called him back. It took two rings before he answered.

"Raffaele, where did you go?" Papa asked, bypassing a greeting and denying me a chance to provide one of my own. "Where are you?" He sounded worried.

"I went to my office." I said.

"I'm coming down to you now. Don't move." Papa said in a rush.

"Alessandro, don't. I'm not there anymore." I explained. "I'm upstairs. I'm home."

"Well in that case, I'm coming up to you. Don't leave. We need to talk." And with that, he hung up.

My anxious mind went into overdrive. What did he mean we had to talk? I panicked. I didn't know what to think, what to expect. I started pacing around like a caged animal, watching the door as I waited for his arrival. I was keenly aware of the passing time, counting the seconds that passed. It was exactly four and a half minutes before the door swung open and Papa came barging through.

"I saw Imperator." We said at the exact same time.

"What? How?" I asked. "Where were you?"

"I was in the kitchen." Papa replied. "She was down the hall a ways."

"Did she speak with you?" I asked, wondering if just maybe the timing could have worked out. It seemed unlikely but maybe not impossible.

"No." He answered. "No she didn't."

"What was she doing?" I questioned.

"Flipping out on some poor sibling of sin." Papa replied. "I wasn't close enough to know what it was about but it was definitely her. She looked hostile but it ended before I could intervene."

I felt my gut sink. Something wasn't right.

"Did she see you?" I asked, stepping backwards and letting myself fall onto the sofa. I landed with a bounce.

"She did." Papa said and walked closer to me. He stepped between the coffee table and my knees, sitting himself down beside me. "She saw me and ran."

My stomach really started to ache. I was running my mornings events through my mind, piecing together what I could.

"I don't believe who you saw was Imperator." I said, reaching out to hold his hand. My fingers wouldn't cooperate so I was thankful when he closed his around my palm. It eased me, made me feel safe. "I think you ran into the imposter."

"And you?" Papa asked, squeezing my fingers. "What happened when you saw her?"

"She came to my office." I whispered. I licked my lips slowly. "She was crying."

"Crying?" Papa said, shaking his head. "No, my darling. I think it was you who ran into the imposter."

"No Alessandro." I said, looking at him. "I thought so at first, mindful of what you said last night. But that was her. Something is wrong."

"Did she tell you why she was crying?" He asked.

"No." I replied. "Not at all but she asked to see the both of us in her office."

"When?" Papa whispered.

"Now." I said. "She requested as soon as possible."

"Should we go?" Papa asked.

"I think that we should." I answered. "I think that maybe we give her the benefit of the doubt on this."

"We tell her nothing Raffaele." He said. "We see what she wants but until we know without a single doubt that it's truly her, we say nothing."

"Of course. Nothing." I said, nodding my head. "Should we inform your brother and cousin?"

"I don't believe that's necessary yet." Papa said. "Perhaps when we confront her, or whomever it is we are meeting with. I believe for now, just the two of us should be fine. This meeting is strictly investigational."

"Okay." I said. "We should get going." I made a move to stand up but Papa put his hand on my arm, stopping me.

"We can wait a little longer." He said. "We will wait a little longer."

"Why?" I asked and settled myself back down.

"I want to talk to you." Papa replied.

"You can talk to me afterwards. I think this is important." I said but the look in his eyes told me that this conversation wasn't something that could wait.

"Not as important as you." He said.

"What is this about Alessandro?" I asked.

"I need to make sure that you are okay Raffaele." Papa whispered, holding both of my hands in his, mindful of the one still wrapped up in bandages. "After last night, and your sneaking out this morning. I need to know that you're doing well."

"I am fine." I said, looking right at him. "I am upset about what happened last night and I probably will be for a long time but I will be fine. Stop worrying about me."

"Why did you leave us this morning?" He asked. The way he bit his lip lead me to think he was going to add to that but decided against it.

"I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to disturb you, all sleeping so nicely." I said. "I went to get some of my work done before it piled up worse than before. Lucifer knows it's already piling up but I refuse to let it get out of hand."

"You didn't leave because you thought we were upset with you? That I was upset with you?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No. I'm upset with myself. I know you three aren't upset with me. You told me a dozen times last night."

"Raffee." Papa whispered, letting go of one hand to touch my cheek. "Don't be upset for too long, okay my darling? I don't like seeing you this way. I don't like knowing you're unhappy."

"It's not that I'm unhappy." I said and it was enough to get the words flowing. "I'm happy. I mean, as happy as I can manage in this fucked up situation we've found ourselves in. But beyond that, I am a very happy man Alessandro and my daily moods will not change that fact."

"I grew up with nothing. I have everything now. How can I possibly be unhappy?" I continued. "I'm upset because I lost control last night. I'm upset because I almost hurt the one thing in my life that makes me the happiest. I'm not going to feel upset about this forever, at least I am going to try not to be but what I've done is still too recent in my memory to brush it aside. I'm angry that I could have hurt you last night."

Papa was quiet, watching me as I spoke. He didn't try to interrupt, he didn't barge in and talk over me like he sometimes did. He remained quiet and engaged in the words I was saying. He waited until he was certain I was done before speaking himself.

"But you didn't hurt me Raffaele." He whispered, pushing the hand on my cheek back through my hair. "You could have but you didn't. You stopped yourself."

My eyes brimmed with tears, his image before me going wonky in the blur of them. I held strong, swallowed back the sob that was climbing up my throat and I shook my head, breaking our gaze.

"I shouldn't have had to stop myself Alessandro. I never should have reacted that way in the first place." I whispered, looking down at the patch of floor between the sofa and the table.

"Look at me." He said, trying to lift my head by pushing up on my chin. I held my gaze downward.

"No." I cried softly.

"Raffaele, please? I want you to look at me." He said, trying again to tilt my head and I let him. A soft smile crossed his face. "We discussed this last night. Your reaction was a reflex. You didn't logically know what you were doing until it was too late. You stopped yourself before anyone got hurt."

"What if I can't stop next time?" I asked, lip starting to shake as the urge to cry increased. "What if something happens and I lose complete control? What if this is the result of someone manipulating my power?" I started sobbing, and hiccuped between each. "Oh Lucifer what if next time I end up making you sick?"

"Stop." He said and it wasn't the response I thought that I'd get. It shocked me enough I stopped.

"This is your anxiety talking. This is you worrying about something that probably will never happen." He said.

"But it might." I said.

"And I might be struck down by a massive bolt of lightning tomorrow. Every single day is a risk. You cannot live with irrational fears controlling you, Raffaele." Papa said. "Stop worrying about things that are beyond your control. You're so much happier when you're not worrying about everything."

He was correct but I wasn't up to continue the conversation. I just wanted to bury it away, as I tended to do with things.

"We should go check out what Imperator wants." I said, looking towards the door.

"Alright. We can do that." He said. "Just do me a favor, Raffaele."

"Hmm?" I hummed, getting up onto my feet.

"Try not to worry any more today." Papa whispered. "If you do, you do, but I'd like to see you try not to." He stood up as well and pulled me close. "Eh?"

"Okay." I said. "I'll try." I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "All I can do is try."

"Try is all I'm asking darling." He said. "Now let's go play guess who in Imperator's office."

I quietly laughed. "I think it's really her." I said as we walked towards the door.

"Well, for your sake I hope you're right." He said pulling the door open and motioned me out first.

"Why my sake? Why not yours as well?" I asked, stepping through into the hall. I stopped to wait as he pulled the chambers door shut and locked it.

"Well, I don't really get along with her." He giggled. "An imposter may be more friendly towards me." He teased.

"You're ridiculous" I muttered but smiled anyway.

"That my darling husband, is a nonnegotiable fact." Papa said and pulled me against him for a quick kiss. "And you love me anyway."

"And I love you anyway." I whispered, kissing him back before leading the way down to Imperator's office.

●♡•---------------•♡●

The door to the Head Sister's office was closed when Papa and I arrived not fifteen minutes later than when we left our chambers. We had a short detour as I was really feeling the lack of caffeine so we stopped in the kitchen for coffee.

I knocked, a few quiet wraps against the wood and waited for a call to come inside. After a minute, when nothing happened, I knocked again. I looked back at Papa who shrugged his shoulders. 

"She said she'd meet us here." I whispered. I was loud enough for my husband to hear me but intended to keep my voice this side of the door.

"Maybe you knock too softly Raffaele." Papa said and pounded the side of his fist against the door. Another minute went by and there was still no answer.

"The volume of the knock has not changed the end result." Papa said.

"I don't understand. She said she was going to be here." I said, starting to feel upset after only a few minutes of relative calm.

"Well, there's only one thing left to do." Papa said and reached for the doorknob.

"You can't just walk in." I said, eyes wide open in surprise that he'd think that was okay.

The knob turned and the door swung open.

"You see Raffaele, I can just walk in." He said with a smile and pushed against the door to open it further.

We stumbled into the office and what shocked us the most was sitting there at the desk was the head Sister herself.

The lights were on but set to glow very dimly. The office was meticulously clean as always but the desk itself was piled high with papers and clutter. Sitting there in her chair was Sister Imperator and it didn't appear she noticed her two favorite people came falling into the room. (Thing is, we really were not her two favorite people).

"Sister?" I said, stepping closer to the desk. The woman looked ragged, run down and somehow in worse shape than she had an hour ago. I happened to notice that in her arms was the same stack of papers I'd seen her with earlier and that she clung to them tightly in shaking hands. I hadn't noticed if she'd been shaking in my office.

"Hello Cardinal." She said flatly, not even looking me in the eye. "Hello Papa." She said and there wasn't even a hint of her personality in there. It threw me off and I think Papa was confused as well.

I was certain it was the same woman who had come into my office that morning but I was less certain that it was the real Imperator. I'd been so certain it was her prior to then. I didn't know why things had changed. Having nothing to go on, and keeping the whole secretive mindset, I just went with the original plan. 

"You asked to see us." Papa said, looking from her to me and he too looked like he felt the worry I did.

"Oh?" She said, tilting her head. "Yes. I think I must have."

"Is there something wrong with you?" I asked. I hadn't meant to say it out loud. My cheeks flushed and I wished, too late, that I could take it back.

There wasn't time for me to keep reacting negatively to my mishap because we were suddenly joined by an extremely irate Emeritus the Second.

"You stupid, uncaring, miserable bitch!" Dante yelled as he came barging into the open office. He paid no mind to Papa and I, just marched right up to the Sister's desk and slammed his hands down. "What the Hell did you think you were doing speaking to Syver Andersson in the manner you chose to this morning?" He shouted.

Imperator looked up at the former Papa and her worried and distraught face crumpled with confusion. The unthinkable happened next. The woman just broke down and started crying hysterically.

Dante froze, keeping his mouth shut. I could see the anger seething through him. I took a step closer to my brother-in-law, pushing up onto my toes to whisper in his ear.

"We think the real Imperator as well as the imposter are in the building." I said. "There's a good chance you just confused the two."

Dante turned slowly and had an air of regret around him. He leaned down closer to me. "Are you telling me I just screamed at the wrong woman?" He asked, so calmly I knew he was anything but.

I bit my lip and nodded.

He turned back to Imperator (imposter or not) and I could see the man was red in the ears.

"Excuse me." He said and walked out without another word.

"What, may I ask, was that all about?" Imperator asked, looking between Papa and I. She was still crying and still looked utterly lost.

"I have no idea." Papa said, a clever coverup of sorts. It might not have been a coverup at all but it dismissed us from explaining anything that might be part of what we shouldn't discuss.

"That was Dante." She said, sounding like she had to convince herself of the fact. "Cardinal, go bring him back here." She said, looking right at me.

"Yes Sister." I said and took off down the hall to try and catch him.

"Dante!" I shouted as I saw him turn the corner. "Dante wait." I tried to run faster but I was not a very hurried runner.

"What do you want Raffaele?" Dante said, turning back into the hall that I was running down.

"Imperator wishes to see you." I said, out of breath.

"Of course she does." He sighed. "I just made an absolute fool of myself so I must ask before we head back. Is that really her?"

"I don't... we don't know." I said with a sigh. "I think that yes, that is her. Papa saw also saw Imperator, or not, same-ish time, different place. I think that the other Sister is the fake. Though maybe this one is. It's confusing. The one in the office, though extremely distressed and more emotional than I'd ever seen the Sister, I believe she's the one."

"I'm vaguely following you." Dante said.

"I am extremely overwhelmed." I said. "I am sorry. I am trying to be as clear as possible."

"Try harder." The other man said.

I sighed. I looked down at the floor and took a moment to ask Lucifer for some help getting my shit together. I took a deep breath and looked up. I met Dante's eyes.

"Your brother and I are fairly sure that Imperator is here, not missing, and that she's the one in her office." I began. "Alessandro believes he saw the imposter shouting at some sibling this morning outside the kitchen."

"So you think that I just yelled at the real Imperator yet it was the imposter that caused the trouble in the hall this morning." Dante said, seeming to follow me.

"Yes." I said. I took a step back and looked away from him. His gaze had been much too intense. "However," I continued. "I'd never seen Imperator behave in such a way, as the woman in the office is behaving, so maybe I'm not so sure who that is." I looked back up at him, and sighed. "But the woman you just accused of upsetting that sibling was not the woman responsible."

"Then I will apologize." Dante said. "But you and Alessandro have not been saying anything to Imperator that might compromise the information we've gathered, have you?"

"No. Of course not." I said. "We're very much keeping things quiet but if I'm honest, we haven't said anything yet, Imperator has just been an empty shell and crying since we arrived."

"I thought you'd understand more so than my brother does, but the woman does have emotions Raffaele. She's a human being that feels things, just like anyone else." He said.

"Yes." I said. "I know this but I've not once seen her display them."

"Is it so hard to believe in things you can't see?" He asked.

"I suppose not." I replied. "Let's go back there now. I'm not quite comfortable leaving Alessandro alone with her for too long."

"Do you not trust him any longer to keep quiet about the war and what we know of Asmodeus's actions in Hell?" Dante asked quietly as we made our way back to the corner office.

"I do trust him on that." I said. "I cannot trust him to keep himself out of trouble."

We arrived back at the office and found it uncomfortably quiet. The sister was still seated at her desk, back stiff and straight as ever. Her tears had subsided but the lost and distant look was still on her face. Papa had taken a seat in one of the chairs opposite the desk and he was looking around.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, breaking the silence.

I offered the extra chair to Dante but took it myself when he politely refused.

"No." Imperator answered and looked right at me. Her tone was soft.

"I'm sorry for yelling." Dante said. "I seem to have made an error and I'm just sorry."

"Very well." The sister said. "I am surprised to see you Dante. Though, your presence will make this information I'm going to share a bit easier. It means I can avoid a phone call I'd been dreading."

"What information?" Papa asked, sitting up from his relaxed position in the chair.

"Perhaps you've been too preoccupied with yourself, as always Papa, but you maybe noticed that I'd been away from the church for the last couple of weeks." Imperator said, in a tone that was closest to what I'd expected from her than she used since seeing her that morning.

"Y-you've been away?" I asked. It made perfect sense and it certainly gave some weight to the suspicions we had come to have.

"I have." She responded. "I truly expected you of all people Cardinal to notice this."

"I have, well, maybe I have noticed." I said, at a complete loss of words.

"What do you mean you've been away?" Papa asked, just diving right in. "How long? What for?"

Imperator sighed. "I put my work, this very church before a lot of things in my life but I have reached a point where I had no other choice but to take personal time. There are things that are happening that needed my full attention." She explained.

"With the risk of sounding completely ridiculous, Sister," I began. "Exactly how long have you been gone?"

"Sounding ridiculous has never once stopped you from speaking Cardinal. But to answer your question, I've been gone for several weeks. Once I was certain that Papa would recover from his surgery, I left to tend to things that are more important to me than this church."

"Have you been back at all?" Papa asked.

"Popped in to check up periodically, but I've not worked a full day since I took my extended leave." She answered.

It all made sense. Well, no, it didn't. But it gave us a good place to start. I didn't have to think she'd been the heartless monster that treated us all so unforgivably.

"What the Hell is more important to you than this church?" Papa asked.

"Your father." Imperator said, looking at him as she answered.

Papa's face scrunched at the mention of his father but he said nothing.

"What's going on with our father?" Dante asked. He was at least on speaking terms with the old man.

"He is dying." Imperator said and the tears welled up again. "Weeks left. It's a losing battle. "

The news hit me like a ton of bricks. It certainly explained why the poor Sister had been so distracted and crushed. The former pope was so ancient, I didn't believe that death was even possible. I wondered what it meant for the church.

"Like, for real?" Papa whispered and I detected that he actually felt bad about the news.

"Aggressive cancer. Stage four. Nothing short of a miracle will save him. There isn't any hope left. We've exhausted every medical option." Imperator said and finally parted from the stack of papers she'd been clinging to. "All the information is here." She explained.

"Will he see us?" Dante asked and I watched Papa tense at the question.

"I am here because he specifically requested it." Imperator replied. She let her gaze move from Dante down to look right at Papa. "Please, he requested to see the both of you."

"I will go." Papa replied.  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	48. Official Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a dark chapter. An argument between Cardi and Papa leads the Cardinal right into the arms of danger.
> 
> WARNING FOR DARK THEMES AND VIOLENCE.  
> Mentions of serious injuries and blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a happy chapter. It's quite short too. It's not as sad as the last but it's definitely not pleasant. It's dark.

"I think it's very good of you Alessandro. I think you made the right decision, if you care for my opinion." I said, walking around the edge of the sofa and sitting myself down right next to him. "Believe it or not, I'm not actually surprised you agreed to go see Nihil."

The two of us were upstairs, alone in our chambers. It wasn't long after that Papa agreed to see his dying father that he got up and left the office. I knew that I should follow him, I wanted to follow him, though I felt terrible leaving Imperator in such a state; she was a mess. I think on some level we all were. She had delivered news that affected all of us in one way or another. I was grateful that Dante offered to stay with the sister while I went after Papa. He'd been clearly upset with the news as well but he knew I'd have a better shot at handling his brother.

Papa hadn't said a word to me since I'd caught up with him. He hardly looked at me or even acknowledged my presence until he held the chamber door open to allow me to follow him inside. He'd been quiet the whole time inside as well. He'd sat himself down and just shut down. His face was blank, his posture was one of being entirely dejected. I didn't push him, not for words nor to be seen. I'd guess he was hurting inside and I gave him the time and space.

"I'm not going out of any obligation." Papa said, resting his head in his hand that was propped on the arm of the sofa. "It's not some instance of being right or wrong. I'm going for my benefit, not his." He wasn't looking at me and still, I didn't ask him to.

"I still think you made the right choice." I said, taking a sip of wine from the goblet in my hand. I didn't care it was still before noon. The day I'd been having, begged to be diluted with something and I chose wine to take off the edge. "I think denying his request to see you would have left you both with a large amount of regret." I didn't know that for sure but I felt like it made sense. I knew that had it been me, I'd have preferred to avoid living with regret.

I was only vaguely aware of what it was that actually happened between Papa and Nihil. I knew there was plenty of dislike and distrust but I knew deep down my husband never hated his father, not as he harbored hatred for his mother anyway. I also knew that my husband had a tendency to blow things out of proportion, as had been the case with avoiding his brother for so long. 

Papa turned to me and reached out, pulling the wine from my hand. He shot it back, downing the glass in record time.

"More." He said and handed the empty goblet back. He held my gaze and his face implied that I should be the one to get it for him.

I didn't like being bossed around as I was in the moment but got up from my seat anyway. I attributed his behavior to the devastating news. I slowly headed back to the minibar to refill the glass and poured a second. I carried them both back and sat down once more. I passed him one and kept the other for me. I was pleased that he took a moment to thank me for the second glass and even more pleased that he didn't drink it down too quickly. He'd taken a hearty chug but lowered it to his knee, resting the foot against it.

"I'm not going to say that I'd harbor any regrets should the man die before I see him." Papa whispered. Again, he wasn't looking at me. And again, I didn't ask him to. "Because I wouldn't."

"Why go?" I inquired. I thought it was a reasonable question. I took another sip of wine and set the goblet onto the table. I didn't trust myself enough to risk dropping it.

"I don't believe he's actually dying." Was his reply and I felt an onset of shock and disbelief at his confession.

"What?" I asked, looking at him and hoping to Satan he'd have the decency to look back at me. He didn't, nor did he reply to the question.

"Alessandro, why the Hell would Imperator lie about something like this? Why would you even entertain that idea? Did you see how wrecked she was?" Once the questions started, I had trouble stopping. "Do you really intend to go strictly to catch him in a lie that I'm most certainly sure isn't a lie at all?"

He finally looked at me and I almost wished he hadn't. I saw anger and disgust in his face. Whether the emotions were directed at me or the situation, I wasn't entirely sure but I knew it was unpleasant to see them as they were presented.

"Clearly you do not know the man as I do, Raffaele." Papa said and continued to look over at me.

"I am sure that I do not know him very well at all." I said, keeping my voice level. "I work for him, yes, but only met the man maybe twice in my life. Forgive me if I'm wrong but he couldn't possibly be the kind of man to lie about something just to get the attention of his sons. I think you're wrong about this situation entirely."

"You are correct in your assumptions Raffaele. He would not lie about something, not like this anyhow. But it's Imperator I do not trust." Papa said. "I still do not believe that women was truly the Sister we were lead to believe she was. Something still seems off and I have zero trust in anything that's going on. Something isn't adding up."

"Why do you distrust this situation?" I asked.

"Why don't you?" He replied, looking away.

"It seems that these are the facts Alessandro, as terrible as they are." I replied after a moment of thinking. "I am well aware of distrusting people and any new information because of all that's going on with recent events, but I trust my gut. That woman is Imperator and she is telling us the truth. She displayed far too much raw emotion. An imposter couldn't fake that level you reach when you're losing someone you love. That was her and your father is dying. You need to accept that."

"Well, we disagree then." He said and took another drink of wine. "I do not trust these so called facts and that is why I'm going there myself to check it out. I just do not feel like we are seeing everything."

"Suppose I am right, Alessandro. Suppose none of this chaos was happening and you only learned of your father's pending death, would you still go?" I asked, curious of his answer.

"Yes." He whispered after an extremely long pause. "Yes I would." I could see tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"May I ask you what you think is making you believe that this is all some elaborate plot or lie then?" I asked, not so curious on his answer, more curious if he'd actually give one.

"If Nihil were truly dying, why didn't my brother know about it?" Papa said. He returned his eyes to mine. "The fact that Dante had no idea about this seems wrong Raffaele. Do you not agree?"

"Maybe your father's request was to keep him in the dark." I suggested. "Maybe he didn't want anyone to know. It's an entirely plausible idea."

"No, it's not." Papa said, leaning back into the sofa and kicking his legs up to rest on the corner of the table. "Dante knew everything. Nihil told him everything. They were close. He was always the favorite."

"You are not turning this into a pissing contest of who your father liked best." I said, completely shocked he'd bring it up. Then again, maybe I shouldn't have been so shocked.

"No. Not a pissing contest." Papa said. "Nihil favored Dante, that's not a matter of opinion. If the old man was really on his deathbed, my brother would have known long before he got there."

"You can't be so sure." I whispered, trying to be reasonable.

"I am sure. Nihil kept nothing from Dante." He said. "He'd tell him."

"Maybe not this." I whispered.

"You just do not understand things Raffaele." Papa said, draining his glass and setting it down before throwing up his hands in defeat. "You don't get it. You never will. You just wouldn't."

His words upset me. The demand for more wine? That, I could deal with. Dismissive comments about me? No. He'd acted that way and spoke to me like that before and I wasn't going to stand for it just as I hadn't stood for it the time he pulled that shit in Italy.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I snapped. "Why wouldn't I understand?"

"You do not understand how a family, my family, works Raffaele." He snapped back. "You can't understand how any of it works. You don't have one."

I tensed. He struck a nerve head on and I was infuriated. Without thought, I reached for my wine on the table. I lifted the glass and threw the contents inside at him. It splashed over his face, dripping down onto his clothes. I tossed the empty goblet aside and it shattered on the floor. I got up on my feet, staring down at him, ignoring the utter shock on his face.

"Go fuck yourself." I spat and I left. I left because I didn't want to do anything stupid.

I didn't know where I was going but I didn't want to be around him. I was angry. I was hurt. I was already starting to regret throwing wine at him but I kept walking. I had no reason to apologize for doing it. His words hurt me and they hurt me bad. Foul mood or not, he shouldn't have said what he did. I wanted to believe that he didn't mean it but I did believe he had.

It was a fact, I grew up without a family but I had one. I built my own with the people around me that I cared for unconditionally and the people that cared for me in the same way. If I wanted to get technical, I was very much part of his family as well, when I made my choice to marry into it.

I was fuming and I'm sure my inner anger and upset was beginning to show on the outside. My cheeks felt flushed. My jaw was tight as I clenched my teeth. My hurried steps became stomp like as I stormed off to wherever it was I ended up. My eyes filled with tears but I refused, full out refused, to cry over my husband's sheer stupidity and hurtful words. I was blinded by rage and I made my way down the last flight of stairs, my muscle memory likely taking me to my office or perhaps the Sibling of Sin dormitories but I never made it.

I collided full force with a body at the foot of the steps. Immediately, I blamed myself for the collision, as I'd not been paying attention. The blame shifted when I realized that the body in front of me was unmoving and I pieced together that they'd stopped me intentionally.

"You're coming with me, Cardinal Copia." The voice of a tall hooded figure said. I didn't know the voice but it was one that was entirely recognizable due to my memory capabilities. "I didn't expect to run into you so soon." They said. It was the mystery confessor.

I had no chance to argue or protest as I felt a heavy weight come crashing against the back of my head. I felt searing pain and everything faded. My surroundings disappeared, like some terrible fade away in an unpleasant dream. It all went black. The pain stopped and I felt nothing.

●♡•---------------•♡●

"Fuck." I mumbled, slowly coming around.

I didn't know what was going on. I didn't know where I was or how I'd gotten there. I realized that I was laying down on my front, face pressed against something solid, but a soft solid. I don't know why I immediately assumed it was a body but there wasn't anything else I could think of in the short span of time I had to think about it. All thoughts stopped. There was a massive throbbing pain at the back of my skull. It felt as if I'd been hit- and then I remembered- I had been hit.

Memory of what happened came rushing back to me and I sat up.

"Fuck!" I shouted again, searing pain coursed through me, radiating from the place my skull met my neck. It's source was right where I'd been hit.

I remembered. I thought I remembered anyway. A hooded figure was the last thing I could recall seeing. The heavy thwack of something crashing into the back of my head was also a vivid memory and the terrible ache it left behind wouldn't let me forget any time soon. I didn't know what had hit me, as it came from behind.

I couldn't see anything. It was pitch black, wherever it was I found myself. I didn't believe it was the church. Something was obviously wrong. I'd been taken but I wanted to know by whom and why.

"Hello?" I called out.

The effort it took to do so left me exhausted. I realized then it was because the air was thin. I was in pain but I managed to keep thinking. I assumed I was in Hell.

There was no response to my call. I decided to save my breath and try to figure out my surroundings. I knew that I wasn't outside in the Hellish wastelands. Sure, it was dark but I had enough sense to tell I was laying on a hardwood floor and not a rocky landscape.

I turned, getting onto my hands and knees from the seated position I was in. The small motion sent my mind reeling and I felt like I might pass out. I closed my eyes against the pain but it made no difference. I felt weak. I didn't trust my own balance so I pushed my hand forward, pushing it across the floor rather than lifting it.

My fingertips hit the same soft solid that I'd been laying on. I allowed my fingers to crawl upwards, hoping that I'd maintain the ability to feel and control the action. It became obvious to me that what I was touching was in fact a body. I hoped and prayed that whomever it belonged to was still alive.

I squeezed my fingers and decided that my hand was resting against a leg. I touched a little further down, gripping tight through rough material and worked out where the kneecap was. I thought that I could use this information to direct myself towards the head and face. I prayed in that moment that there would be a head and face to find, suddenly overwhelmed with the fear I'd been feeling up a dismembered limb.

I didn't feel cold or stiffness as I worked my touch up, towards what I was guessing was the proper end of the body. It eased me slightly, making me believe that whomever or whatever this was, truly hadn't been a dead body.

The further up my hand traveled, the more relief I felt. The knee became a thigh. The thigh was attached to a hip. The hip became a stomach and the stomach led way to a chest I pulled back my hand.

"Hello?" I said, looking in the direction of where I could only assume this person's head was. It had been slightly easier to get the word out because I whispered it rather than called it out.

Still, there was no reply.

"Please don't be dead." I muttered, reaching out with both hands, petting over the shoulders then neck of the body. My nerves had given out and I could only feel the weight of something under my touch, I could no longer feel temperature or texture.

"He's not dead." A voice said from across the darkness and it scared the ever living shit out of me.

Despite the pain and the unknown of my location, I jumped up and back at the sound of those words. I hadn't any idea that there was anyone other than me and the potentially lifeless body in the darkness. I hadn't immediately recognized the voice either.

"Where are you?" I asked, trying to pinpoint the source of the voice. "Well, who are you?" I started to wonder if maybe I was alone with the body and the voice hadn't been coming from anywhere but the air around me.

"Cardi?" The questioning came from the same direction as the statement. It also alerted me to make the connection of who it was that had been speaking.

"Yes." I replied to the question. "Sarah?" I posed my own question, though the accent was unmistakable.

"Oh thank Satan." I heard the sister cry out. "It's me. Yes." Sarah replied and I still didn't know where she was speaking from. "We've been here without anyone. What are you doing here?"

"Where is here?" I asked. "Where are you Sarah? I can't see anything." I started to crawl in the direction I guessed her voice was coming from.

"I don't know." She answered. "I woke up here." Her voice was getting closer and I guessed she had the same idea, crawling towards me.

Eventually, our bodies collided in the dark and I pulled her against me, hugging her tightly. She hugged back and the tightness of her embrace told me just how scared she'd been. It told me just how thankful she was to be with someone familiar.

"It's so relieving to see you." She whispered, burying her face in my neck. Obviously she couldn't see me, nor could I see her, but I understood what she meant.

"How long?" I whispered.

"I don't know." She whispered. "Days?"

Her words chilled me. I came to the realization that the Sarah we'd been dealing with was likely an imposter and it made me feel sick. We'd told her everything we knew.

"What is the last thing you remember before waking up here?" I asked, petting back through her hair as she was starting to tremble. Whether it was from exhaustion or fear, I didn't know.

"I remember being home, with Elana." She whispered, sniffling. "I was in bed. We had just gone to bed."

I was curious to know how far back she'd been taken. I had suspicions but I needed confirmation.

"Do you know about the fire?" I asked. The question came out rushed, maybe a little harsh.

"The what?" She asked.

My stomach dropped to the floor. I had my suspicions validated. She'd been missing this whole time. We'd definitely been dealing with someone posing as my best friend.

"Sarah, you've been away for a while. There's a lot going on that you don't know about." I said, gutted that I had to be the one to bring her up to speed.

"What do you mean?" She asked, breaking away from my embrace and letting go of me completely.

I didn't know how far she retreated. The darkness was that encompassing. I felt alone, dreadfully alone.

"There's demons posing as people they aren't." I said, getting the point across in as few words as possible. The air felt thin again and my chest was aching. "We're all in danger." I whispered.

I suddenly heard laughter. It was dark and menacing. I knew that laugh. I'd heard it countless times in my nightmares. It hadn't come from somewhere unknown. It came from the spot that I was certain Sarah had just been.

"You're smarter than I expected, Cardinal Copia." A new voice said. It was the voice I heard before I'd blacked out. It was the voice I'd heard those weeks back in the confessional. "But so easily fooled."

"Who are you?" I asked. It was as close to a shout as I could manage. My chest ached so badly in the moment. "Where is Sarah?"

"Sarah isn't here, unfortunately." The voice replied. "A shame really. We had her but your stupid ghoul went and set her free. But no matter. We've dealt with him."

An ice cold chill shot up my spine. I was suddenly reminded of the body lying somewhere behind me. I had a terrible feeling I knew who that body belonged to.

"What did you do to him?" I snapped. My chest ached some more but for an entirely different reason.

"Nothing permanent." Came the reply.

I was suddenly blinded by a flash of bright light. It hurt my eyes and I reflexively covered my face against it. When I pulled my hands away, I discovered where I'd been. I was in one of the rooms I'd seen in my nightmares. A room in that Hellish building where my greatest fears came to torment me.

I turned, scrambling towards the body on the floor. I reached out and touched their face. I couldn't feel. I had no way of knowing if they were cold or not. I looked them up and down, absolutely relieved when I saw their chest rise and fall with shallow breaths.

"Special." I whispered, cupping the ghoul's lifeless cheek. "Special wake up."

He didn't.

I turned around and my gaze fell upon a robed form. Tall, menacing and dressed it black.

"What is wrong with him?" I demanded. "Why isn't he waking up?" I cried.

"We made sure he couldn't." The figure said and took a step closer to where I'd been sitting on the floor. "But I assure you Cardinal Copia. He isn't dead. Not yet." The figure laughed.

I was up on my feet. "Who are you?" I asked. "What do you want from me?"

"I'm whomever I want to be, Cardinal Copia." The figure replied and I watched it shift from the robed form into an exact replica of Sarah. "You know what we want from you." It said, mimicking her voice, Scottish accent and all. "You told me yourself Cardi. You know exactly what we're up to."

"Stop this." I said, looking away. I couldn't bear to see it take the shape of my friend. "You cut this out right now. Let me go." I said, gazing so intensely at the floor.

"No." It said, shifting back to the neutral form of the hooded figure. "We wanted to catch all of you but it seems like you're the only one we could get this evening. You made it much too easy. I'd banked on a challenge."

"Let me go or else." I said, looking the creature in what I assumed was its face. I couldn't tell with the dark hood.

"Or else what?" It snapped, taking a leap closer and grabbing hold of my shirt.

Again, its shape shifted and it took the form of the leader of the rouge ghouls I'd stopped those months before. That large and nasty fire ghoul I watched die at my feet.

"You gonna plague us, rat boy?" It asked and spit in my face.

My skin burned where the saliva landed. I winced in pain. Little did I know in that moment what pain the future held for me.

The creature threw me to the ground and I screamed out. There was an awful popping sound as the pain shot up my spine. Still, I held my eyes open as the creature stood over me. No clever disguise. It was a large, black eyed incubus, with massive wings and thick, twisted horns. It's enormous hands were covered in sharp metallic claws.

"Your little tricks may work against creatures as weak as those disgusting ghouls but they're no match for my kind, Plague Bringer. We're much too strong. You and your friends will fail in your endeavors to stop us." The creature said, voice loud and screeching. It hurt my ears to hear it use its true voice.

"Maybe we can't stop you." I said, feeling a sudden uprising of guts and defiance. I stayed down on the ground but I pushed myself up into a half seated position. The strain it put on my spine had me seeing spots in my peripheral vision. "But you'll never win. Satan will prevail. zcajabaya ZRAJAQAJAWA"

"Enough!" The creature bellowed and lashed out, knocking me across the face with it's claws.

I saw stars as the pain coursed through me from the blow. I had been knocked off balance, turned onto my side by the intensity. I could see my own blood dripping down onto the floor below me. I felt dizzy. I remember thinking that there was an awful lot of blood.

"Satan will fail, you inferior being!" The creature hissed. "Salvete Asmodeus."

It took the last remaining energy that I had but I turned back to the creature standing above me. I couldn't get myself up from the floor. I was flat on my back, entire body screaming out at me in agony. I couldn't stop the pain from the wounds he'd inflicted but I stared up at him. I glared up at him.

"zcajabaya ZRAJAQAJAWA" I repeated before I once more lost conciousness. The pain was just too much.  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	49. I Only Think of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cardi was seriously injured by the incubus that worked under the command of Asmodeus. This chapter is two memories that come to the Cardinal in his dreams. His way of dealing with the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavily influenced by a comment conversation with icegirl99 (who writes amazing stories I highly recommend) about Papa and Cardi sharing a first dance at their wedding. My intent was to include the dream/memory before the next installment but I decided to lose the sad and leave this as a stand alone chapter.
> 
> I hope it gives you readers a little break from the heavy stuff and reminds you that there's some good times coming.
> 
> Next chapter you're all in for an interesting change of perspective 😉

*The rain was falling heavily outside. It was a typical kind of downpour for that time of year, a seasonal shower. After months of snowfall came months of rain. I sat quietly, listening to the droplets pelting and pinging the window. It created a loud but oddly calming effect in the room.

The rain accompanied the quiet sound of music playing from the stereo system in the corner of the room. A record spun on the turntable, filling the space with a calming and emotionally driven ambience. A favorite of mine, something more recent than my usual choices but one that I enjoyed quite a lot since my discovery of it only a few years before. The crackle and hiss, so typical of listening on vinyl, was a sound that paired so well with the composition of mood driven melodies and the deep voice of the vocalist. It was not simply music to hear; it was music I could feel. 

I was set up on the sofa, wrapped up in the purple throw. There was a mug of just gone cold coffee sitting on the table in front of me. I'd been lost in my head, forgetting to drink more than my first two sips. I'd come out to the living room to relax, not that being in the bedroom wasn't relaxing. Papa was fast asleep, I thought it might be best to leave him on his own to rest up.

The morning had filled with visitors, just our friends, to wish Papa well. I did enjoy their company but I was grateful for the quiet that settled once everyone had gone. I think Papa appreciated the love and attention but he too was happy when they'd left, giving him the time to get more sleep. The more he slept, the faster he'd heal.

Papa hadn't been on his own since he had returned home from the infirmary just a day earlier. I didn't want to risk even a fleeting moment without him by my side. I'd already been away from him for too long. I'd been terrified that I'd lost him for good, the night of our marriage and the night we had been attacked. It was comforting being with him every single minute of the days but as he'd logically explained before falling asleep, it wasn't entirely healthy. I needed to take care of myself as well. I'd poured so much time in caring for him, I'd been neglecting my own needs.

The sound of the rats, going about their business in the other room had offered another level of comfort. It offered me a hint of familiarity, one that reminded me of my life before I'd moved in with Papa. My life before I'd chosen to bind myself to the man I loved more than anyone or anything I'd ever loved before or would ever love again. I didn't long for that life of solitude and loneliness. I was quite happy to be living my newest chapter, as a well loved and married man, but the familiar sound of my little ones certainly made me feel better. I thought it always would.

I was pulled away from my thoughts as the quiet click of the bedroom door caught my attention. I looked up and saw my husband standing there, just outside the door. His hair was tousled and there was clear signs on his face that showed he was still very much exhausted. He was without a shirt and his pajama bottoms were twisted awkwardly, most likely from struggling to get out of bed. Sometimes the simplest of actions were difficult for him, recovering from his life threatening injuries. I was all too aware of the pain I saw residing in his eyes and I wondered if maybe it was time to give him another pain pill to ease his suffering. He'd been turning them down frequently but when it got real bad, he relented and took one. They did help.

"Alessandro." I said, keeping my voice low and soft. "You should be in bed." I reminded him.

"I'm tired of being in bed." He whispered, taking a few pained steps closer to where I was sitting. He'd made it to the sofa closer to the bedroom. He set his hand on the back of it, holding himself up as he took a rest.

I immediately got up onto my feet and rushed to his side. I touched him gently, careful to avoid the two large bandages that covered the stitches left behind after the surgery he'd gone through just days before. I noticed then that the one on his back needed to be replaced. It was imperative the wounds stayed clean.

"Bed is the best place for you, my love." I said, petting back through his hair, trying and failing to smooth away the bedhead. "You're still healing."

"And I will heal no matter which room I'm in Raffaele." He said, looking at me and smiling softly. "You fuss over me and I don't need you too." His words were not harsh, though I expected they might have been. He'd asked me on several occasions not to fuss, yet I continually did it anyway.

"Will you sit with me?" I asked. "I'd feel better if you did."

Papa shook his head, laughing quietly and rolling his eyes. "You're not the one who needs to be feeling better darling." He said and lifted the arm on his better side to sling around my neck. He leaned closer, resting his forehead on mine. "Let me do my thing. I promise to relax if I start feeling bad."

"What's your thing?" I whispered, looking into his eyes and feeling a strong desire to kiss him.

"My thing is to do anything but stay in that bed. It's dreadful and boring as fuck." He replied. He laughed quietly. "What has happened to me, my Raffaele? I used to beg to stay in bed all day."

"I suppose being in bed all day without the chance of sex gets rather tedious, my love." I whispered with a little smirk. "Have you tried sitting up with a movie on?"

"I have no attention span for a movie. I have little attention for anything, specifically sitting still. I'm over it." He replied, tilting his head just enough our lips brushed in a few chaste kisses. "I cannot wait for the opportunity to have sex with you again." He mumbled, kissing me a little deeper. "It's all I want."

I pulled back from the kisses but remained quite close. "Perhaps you can enjoy thinking about the times before?" I whispered. "Tide you over, so to speak."

"Thinking about sex with you makes me too horny. It's uncomfortable being aroused in this condition." He replied with a pitiful sadness in his tone. "Besides, I'd much prefer to think of the times to come Raffaele." He added, a playful glint in his eyes. "The unknown, it intrigues me."

"Do you not think they are likely the same?" I inquired. "I have not become someone new while you were mending in the infirmary. I don't believe I'd discovered any new tricks." It made me sound so boring, I decided.

"No, my love. I believe it will be quite different. You are the same man, yes. The same wonderful man I'm so very in love with," Papa said and pulled me closer once more. "But I have yet to have the sexy times with you officially as my husband. The very idea excites me."

I gently nudged his nose with my own and my face crinkled in the biggest, widest grin. "It excites me too, Alessandro." I whispered, pressing my lips to his for a long and lingering kiss.

"But we are made to wait, unfortunately." He sighed, dragging his lips downwards, over the curve of my jaw.

"A wait to ensure you heal quickly. You do not want to hurt yourself further." I whispered, petting over his cheeks. "Who knows, the payoff of delay may be sweet."

"You know it will be." He said and stepped back.

I tried to ignore the stiffness in his movements. I decided then that I'd trust him to know his limits. I'd make a very conscious effort to stop my overbearing fussing. I watched him walk away, making his slow but steady progress around the sofa.

"Where are you going?" I asked. I realized that my questioning him just proved I was still fussing.

"Over here." He said and walked halfway to the window. "I want to look outside."

"What's outside?" I asked and decided to join him to look out on the falling rain.

"Things." He whispered.

I stood behind him. My fingers itched to touch him but I wasn't sure where. I didn't know where he might be aching or sore. I didn't want my selfish desires for physical contact to cause him any discomfort. I thought maybe he sensed my apprehension but in hindsight, he probably noticed my hesitation in the reflection on the glass. Slowly, Papa turned to look at me.

"You may touch me, Raffaele." He whispered. "I'll tell you if it hurts."

"Do you want me to touch you, Alessandro?" I asked, reaching out and setting my hand delicately on his hips.

"Only always." He whispered, stepping closer. He pressed his body against mine. His arms lifted, face twisted in a grimace, and he wrapped them around the back of my neck. "I don't want to be in a world without your touch, my darling husband."

"Then I shall touch you every chance I get." I whispered, leaning over to kiss him.

The kiss was so brief but brilliantly satisfying. I missed it when it ended. Papa rested his head on my shoulder, dropping his arms to circle my lower hips. We said nothing, just held on. It didn't know which of us started to move first but soon, the two of us were swaying together. We swayed to the sound of the quiet music and steady lash of rain on the glass.

I didn't notice his head left my shoulder until I felt the warm press of his lips to the center of my chest. It burned pleasantly, even through the material of my tee. I was keenly aware of a second kiss, right over the thumping of my beating heart.

"Raffee." Papa whispered, looking into my eyes.

"Hmm?" I hummed quietly.

"Dance with me." He whispered. It wasn't a question. "Not sway. Not teeter side to side. I want to dance, truly dance, with you."

"We shouldn't." I started. "Alessandro, you should limit-"

"We will go slow." He said, cutting me off. He breathed over my lips, letting himself linger in that closeness without actually kissing me. "Like this." He whispered.

Papa took hold of my right hand, grasping it tightly in his left. He secured his hold around my waist and it encouraged me to do the same to him. I held him tight enough to keep the close contact but I wasn't adding undue pressure to his healing wounds.

Our arms stayed up, held out to our sides, hands clasped together. His head returned to my shoulder and we started to sway once again. Slowly we turned, hips rocking side to side, swaying to a beat that was playing from the recording. Our feet moved around, a disorganized shuffle at first but soon we found a rhythm.

I knew how to dance. I'd had lessons in my younger years. It surprised me, in the best of ways, to learn that he did too. My heart fluttered, starting to beat faster as one song faded away into another. It happened to be my favorite on the album.

I leaned my head down, shivering as his soft hair brushed over my cheek. It was calm and peaceful and by Satan himself, it was romantic. It was perfect and just what I needed to forget how close I'd been to losing him for good. I felt him turn his head inward, burying his face against my chest. His eyes were damp and I think he needed the moment too. We danced until the music stopped and after that, we kept dancing.

My own eyes prickled with tears when I felt him start to sing to me. The movement of his lips against my chest preceded the sound of his voice in my head. There was no longer music playing but we continued and we danced to the perfect sound of his voice. It was the same song that just ended, one I'd only ever briefly introduced him to. A song that he knew I loved. I buried my face in his silky black hair and sobbed through my happiness that we had this moment together.*

Was it a dream? Perhaps, but I knew that it was a perfect recreation of a very raw, emotional moment in our relationship. The moment had actually happened. I didn't just make it up in my own head. Thinking of it kept me sane as I roused slowly. I was deeply grateful my brain decided that was the memory I needed to keep myself hanging on.

All I could feel was pain, agonizing pain, as I slowly woke from the state of unconsciousness the attack had left me in. I clung to the lingering sound of Papa's voice in my head. It gave me the energy, the drive, to fight through this and get back to him.

I was fully aware of everything that had happened but I couldn't be sure exactly how much time had passed between when I passed out and woke back up.

I opened my eyes, somewhat glad that there was still light to see. My vision was not clear however, the pain making it difficult to see straight. I blinked a couple of times but it was not helpful. I had just enough sense to work out that I was still on my back and I was very much concerned that I broke something. The pain was so excruciatingly awful that I couldn't begin to decipher what areas hurt the most. The pain was everywhere.

In addition to the pounding in my head I felt the sting of the cuts to my face. I couldn't see the extent of the damage done but it felt as if the vile demon had tried to tear my face off. It felt like he may have been partially successful. Every muscle in my back had tensed to the point just thinking about moving hurt. I felt helpless. I was helpless. I had been so badly injured, I surpassed the need to cry. All I wanted to do was scream. I did; I screamed until it became an impossibility to scream any more. The thin atmosphere and the toll my yelling took on my lungs forced me into silence.

I closed my eyes, letting the sweet embrace of unconsciousness pull me back under.

*"No Alessandro." I whispered, leaning into him and pressing my head against his shoulder. "Too many people will be looking." My cheeks were flushed. I'd already been so overwhelmed in being there.

I knew the reception was to celebrate our binding ritual, our marriage but when push came to shove, the party was all for him. I'd agreed to a large post ritual, post tour gathering of friends and the entire congregation to appease him. I did it to make my dearest Alessandro happy. I was there but this party belonged to my Papa.

"But I've already told the DJ to play our song Raffee." Papa whispered, slipping his fingers under my chin and guiding my head up. He looked into my eyes and smiled softly. "Please, won't you dance with me? We need a first dance."

I chuckled quietly and shook my head. "We've danced before my love." I said. "It wouldn't be our first."

"You are that opposed?" He asked.

"I am sorry." I whispered.

"No. No sorry." He said and leaned over to kiss me gently. "If you are uncomfortable, we do not have to do this."

"Thank you." I sighed, feeling as if an invisible weight had been lifted.

"But we shall still cut the cake together, yes?" He said, stepping back.

I pulled him back in, snaking my arm along his lower back. "Of course." I said and kissed him deeply.

Papa took my hand in his and led me across the front of the great hall. We stopped walking as we approached the large, elaborately decorated tiered wedding cake. He gave my hand a squeeze before letting it go.

"Who wants cake?" Papa asked loudly, gesturing to the room and all its guests. "I want cake." He added with a grin.

I tried to ignore the eyes of everyone in the room. Every pair was focused on Papa and I. There were various oohs and ahhs, all in reaction to the beautiful cake the two of us were about to cut into.

"If it's not chocolate I don't want it!" I loud voice shouted from one of the tables up front.

It was Sister Sarah and she was just drunk enough to test how far she could push my limits without causing me to panic.

I lifted the knife from the table and pointed it at her, in the most least threatening manner possible.

"You were not invited anyway so you don't get a piece." I teases.

"Oi!" She snapped and giggled loudly.

"And it is chocolate." Papa said. "We're not animals." He was laughing and the sound eased my nerves.

"Come on." I urged, wanting to get this bit over with so I could return to working the walls and mingling with only our closest friends.

"Oki doki my darling." Papa said and hurried to close the distance between us.

He snuggled up close behind me, posing for a quick picture with a big smile. I smiled as well but I was certain that it'd look awkward in the finished photograph. I felt awkward. His hand closed over mine and together we maneuvered the knife, making the first slice into the bottom most tier.

A ghoul stepped in and finished cutting the cake and a few others helped to hand out slices to those guests that had lined up. I took a piece and carried it over to the table where our friends were gathered.

"I'm really quite thankful you're here Sarah." I said to the sister. I passed her the piece of cake and she took it greedily.

"I'd not miss this for the world Cardi." She said with a genuine tone. "You and Papa are my best friends. I'm happy to be here."

"Lies." Elana said and squeezed her wife on the shoulders. "She's here for the booze."

"That too." Sarah said with a laugh. "I love you Cardi. Thanks for the cake."

"Raffaele!" Papa's voice was loud and clear from across the room.

"I'll be back." I said with a nervous smile.

"On my way Papa." I called back and headed across to where he was standing.

"A little surprise." He said, stepping aside to reveal something on the table behind him.

I smiled brightly and my eyes brimmed with tears. Sitting upon the table, kept secret until that very moment was a large cupcake that had obviously been made for me. It was iced in a brilliant rose red color and sitting on top was a finely crafted, well detailed fondant rat.

"You shouldn't have." I whispered. I started crying. "I love it. Thank you."

It had truly been unexpected and I felt bad I hadn't thought to surprise him in a similar fashion. I knew he'd never expect me to but I thought that the surprise might have been nice.

"Is it chocolate cake?" I asked, feeling giddy like a child.

"No. It's vanilla." Papa replied.

"Shut up." I teased. "I can see right through the little wrapping. It's chocolate."

Papa stepped closer and kissed my cheek. "Nothing gets past you, my special observer." He teased. "It is chocolate. Made with the finest Italian chocolate at that."

"How do you know it's the finest?" I asked, only joking.

"Perhaps it's not." He whispered, starting to kiss down my neck. The wine I'd drunken had ensured I didn't stop him. "But it's from that little shop on the side street in Venice. I knew you'd appreciate that."

I turned to snag his lips in a deep kiss. "I do appreciate it Alessandro." I whispered. "Almost as much as I appreciate you."

"It's nice to know you appreciate me more than chocolate." He said.

"Isn't it?" I teased. "Stay off my nerves and you will always be more greatly appreciated than chocolate." I laughed.

"I love you my darling." He said, gazing into my eyes.

"And I love you." I replied. "Go eat some cake. Go be social." I shooed him away.

"But I'll miss you." He said, stepping back and gazed at me longingly.

"And I you." I said with a smile. I blew him a little kiss and he puckered his lips before disappearing into the crowd.

I'd had some cake, two pieces because it was delicious and my party. I chatted with the ghouls tasked with playing music. I had asked them to bump up a request that Papa had made and the large aether ghoul was all too happy to oblige. He informed me that Papa had actually revoked the request but he would gladly add it back at my insistence.

Another ten minutes went by and the opening notes of the song began to play. It was easy to spot Papa, as I'd been watching him all night. He caught my eye and looked at me with a hint of confusion. I simply smiled and tilted my head to the side.

I started to walk to the outskirts of the room. It was still within the great hall but was a semi private section, secluded behind a few large columns. Papa joined me and it left us somewhat alone.

"Could I tempt you with a dance?" I asked, smile tugging at my lips.

"You may." Papa whispered and pulled me right up against him.

His left hand moved to my hip and he held on tightly. His right took my left and I leaned to kiss his cheek as I wrapped my free arm around him. Without the room of eyes staring us down, I allowed the music to take control. We danced in our own private space, giving in to clinging touches and lazy kisses. Our steps were not perfect and it didn't make a single difference in the world. We shared that dance, our time, our love. It was perfect.

When the song came to its end, we had already abandoned the proper position, choosing to lean against the other, swaying to the slow beat. Our hands had no longer been clasped, instead we just held one another in loving embraces. I had my face, pressed into his neck and he was whispering Italian phrases of love and lust into my hair.

"Thank you, my Raffee." Papa whispered and was the first to step back. "May I ask what changed your mind?"

"You did." I replied, looking into his eyes. "You make me happy, my dearest Alessandro. So does dancing."

"Perhaps tonight, we do a different kind of dance." He whispered, dragging his lips along my jawline. His tone was husky and his eyes drooped heavily when I looked at him.

"Yes." I said. "Yes. I'd enjoy that quite a bit."*

Another dream. Another memory. It was all I had while trapped in Hell. It was more than enough to get me through the pain. I only wished I could do more. I needed to get help. I needed to get home. I needed my Alessandro.

As I continued to slip in and out of sleep, there was one thing going through my brain that was stronger than the pain. And that was the thought of getting home to the man I loved more than life itself.  
●♡•---------------•♡●

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The album Cardi is playing in the first memory is Primary Colors by the Horrors. It's seriously a personal favorite of mine. It's just a great album.
> 
> The song they dance to in both memories is specifically I Only Think of You off that album and it's a song my brain just associates with this pairing.


	50. Papa's Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues... but from a different point of view.

I fucked up.

It was the one thing that was going through my mind and had been the only thing going through my mind, the moment I knew that it was what I'd done. It hadn't been my first fuck up, nor would it be my last. I was left feeling that it was all I was capable of doing.

I wasn't always aware of my actions and how my words affected people, but I always owned up to my mistakes once they were brought to my attention. I sometimes realized on my own, other times I needed to be shown what I was responsible for. This time, I knew myself how horrible I'd been but I had no way of fixing it. He was gone. My darling Raffaele was gone.

I felt ill, the tightness in my stomach paired with nausea, made me feel worse than I ever felt before. The empty ache in my chest was a stark reminder of how stupid I'd been. Was it my fate in life to do this? Was I always a fuck up? Would I always be this way? Why hadn't I learned my damned lesson the first time? Or the hundredth? Why was I like this? Could I fix myself? Could I ever admit that I didn't think things through?

The gentle sway of the car as it moved through the forest did nothing to calm me or distract me from how I was beating myself up over the epic fuck up that morning. Tall trees and mountainous peaks zipped by as I gazed out the window but I didn't fully process them. All I could see was the hurt in his eyes and the image of his back as he walked out on me. I gagged quietly but the contents of my stomach stayed down. I closed my eyes.

I fucked up.

I knew how badly I behaved the moment the wine splashed across my face. I knew that instant that I once more had deeply hurt the man I loved more than anyone, myself included. Why had I said those things to him? Would it even be worth it to apologize? Had I gone too far one last time? My own upset with myself, for upsetting my darling Raffaele, kept me pinned to that sofa, missing the prime opportunity to go after him. I'd waited too long and he was gone.

He'd left our chambers so angry with me, so hurt by my idiodic words, that he never took his phone off the table. Every call I tried to make just rang back from the very room I sat in. I hoped he'd return. It took time but I couldn't wait forever. I went looking for him and I couldn't find him.

I walked the halls of the church, peering into empty rooms and even hidden alcoves. I headed down stairs. His office was empty. Brother Orion and Sister Alicia had been in their offices but neither had seen my Copia. Alicia offered the suggestion to check down in the ghoul's wing, as maybe he'd went to find Special. Even that search came up fruitless. Both my husband and the ghoul were not down there.

I went next to the kitchen, and he was not there. I checked my office, the chapel, I even went down to the library and not once did I catch sight of him. Anyone I questioned hadn't seen him either. I tried the sibling's dormitories next, but an unanswered knock on the door let me know that Elana and Sarah were out for the day and it was probable that Copia was not in there alone. It was entirely possible the three of them were together but I couldn't be certain.

The last place I thought to look was the garage. His car was gone, not parked in his usual spot. I walked the full length of the garage and his car wasn't in any of the spots. I resolved to the idea that he left and I clung to the hope that he'd return to me. He had to. I was nothing without him.

I'd gone to Imperator's office in place of returning home. Somewhere in my troubled mind I thought that going to see her would help fix this. I thought that maybe if I changed my mind, my heart, about going to see my father would bring Raffaele back. I thought maybe if he caught wind of me doing what he believed was the right thing, he'd come running back to accept the apologies I'd make for hurting him again. Perhaps my thoughts were wrong but I'd exhausted my other options.

That's how I found myself in the car, headed away from the church, on my way to the private home my father kept for himself since unofficially retiring as head of the organization. It was a small place, one I'd only ever gone to once before and it hadn't been a pleasant visit. Sure, it had ended with the news that I'd been promoted, slotted to take Dante's place as acting leader of the church but it had also been a visit full of arguments and emotional let downs. I didn't want to go back, but for my Raffaele, I'd go.

Imperator was driving, as the car belonged to her. Celso was seated up front with her and the two were carrying on a quiet conversation. I'd been too caught up in my own mind to pay them any attention. My brother was in the seat next to me and on quite a few occasions, he'd tried to strike up a conversation between us but I simply grunted my disinterest and kept my eyes turned to the window.

"Raffaele will come back." I heard Dante say and it sparked my interest. I'd told him, of course, what had happened that morning but I didn't go into much detail. I turned to my brother and wiped away tears. He didn't need to see me crying. It was foolish of me to think he didn't know that I'd been crying the whole time.

"You can't know that." I whispered, shaking my head. "How can you think you could?"

"I know the man well enough to understand that he has a high tolerance for your bullshit Alessandro." Dante replied. "I understand that you upset him but do you honestly think he's gone for good?"

I scowled at his words but soon let my face fall neutral. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I said some awful things." I said. "I'd not blame him for leaving me." The self pity was laid on thick.

"What could you have possibly said to him that would make you think that he'd leave forever?" Dante asked and I didn't like the way his eyes seemed to scrutinize me. "That man loves you, has shown nothing but unyielding dedication to you Alessandro. What the Hell did you say?"

"I told him that he couldn't possibly understand what's going on with this." I made a gesture to imply the four of us in the car headed to see my (maybe not) dying father. "I said he had no family."

"You are an idiot." Dante said. The sigh that followed stung more than the words.

My brother was right but I didn't want to hear it from him. I scrunched my face in disgust then turned back to the window. I decided that I was done having the conversation and began to remind myself how much of a fuck up I was.

"Alessandro." Dante said.

"No." I whined. I crossed my arms over my chest and started sulking.

"Alessandro, please." Dante said next.

I turned back to him, lips curled up in an attempt at a sneer but I was overwhelmed with the urge to cry so my face just crumpled and I started sobbing.

"You made a really bad mistake, an idiodic choice of words, but I do not think that what you said to him will truly keep him away." Dante said and I think he was going for comfort but to me it sounded judgmental. "Give him time but he will come back to you."

"I hope you're right." I sniffled, wiping again at my eyes.

"I know deep down you know I am." He said.

He was right. I did. I clung to that small idea inside my mind. I believed that he'd come back.

●♡•---------------•♡●

The car pulled up in front of the small house and Imperator killed the engine. No one spoke a single word as we each opened our respective doors and climbed out onto the darkly paved driveway.

I stood back, watching the other three as they walked up to the door. I don't know what held me back, probably years of disdain for the man we were there to see. I didn't intend in freezing up but I had. I was there but I didn't want to be. I gazed at the one story house, with its crumbling shutters and peeling paint. It looked so unassuming, not at all what one might expect to be owned and occupied by the most powerful dark pope of our time. My father could have had anything he wanted, why he chose such a place baffled me. It was the exact opposite of what one might associate with the Emeritus name.

"Are you coming in, or not?" Imperator asked, turning from the door to look back towards her car and me, who had leaned against it. Her tone was one of short impatience. Something I expected of her and swayed my belief that maybe she truly was the Sister she claimed to be.

"You made the trip out here Alessandro. Now let's go." Dante said. He sounded less impatient but wholly determined to not entertain my bullshit.

"I'm coming in." I said and pushed off the car, walking quickly to catch up. I reached the group and we walked inside, together.

The house was small, as I'd remembered. One might consider it charming or homey but I felt no such warmth and love as I followed the others inside. The front hall was dim, lit only by a single bulb encased in frosted glass that was set right into the low ceiling. Everything was beige and dull and honestly, why my father never paid to have it decorated bothered me. It was so dreadfully boring. I hated it, maybe more than I hated the man we were about to see. I tried to ignore it but the dreadful simplicity was everywhere.

I heard the sound of Imperator setting her keys onto a small front table. The jingle of metal loud in the enclosed space. I stuck my hands into my pockets, slowly rocking on my feet as I waited for what was coming. The small front foyer led into a narrow hallway that gave us no choice but to walk in single file towards the back of the house.

The wall was lined heavily with framed images, media from the early days of the ghost project, family portraits that dated back centuries and various artworks that I recalled seeing in my father's office as a child. Perhaps he did care to do some decorating inside but I still found the place a visual dump.

The narrow hall opened up to a wide set kitchen and the line of us broke off to claim a place to stand without feeling so dreadfully crowded. I could smell something sugary and sweet and it took a second to process that the scent was coming from a tray of freshly baked cinnamon muffins at the center of the dining table.

"You did not bake these." I said, looking at the head sister. I assumed that maybe she had but I'd been taken by surprise. She didn't seem the baking type.

"I did." She replied, speaking calmly. "You may all help yourself. They are from yesterday. I made far too many for just Nihil and I."

Celso made a beeline for the tray. My cousin was not one for sweets but if cinnamon was involved, he wasn't likely to turn it down.

"Thank you." Dante said as he pulled one from the tray.

I stood back, watching the sister with an air of returning distrust. I didn't stop my brother or cousin from taking one each but wondered if maybe I should.

"None for you?" She asked, looking at me. "With your obvious sweet tooth I truly thought you might try them. The recipe was my grandmother's."

"I am too nervous to eat." I whispered, leaning over to rest my hip on the counter.

The kitchen was ridiculously dated, plucked right from the pages of a 1960s catalogue. The walls were still that awful beige and the appliances were all disgusting shades of pastel green. The cabinets were all varnished oak with rusting, hammered iron pulls. The floor was an awful shade of brown and Lucifer knows what the Hell it was actually made from. I tried not to be but I was appalled by the tacky look it gave to the room.

"Would either of you three care for some coffee or tea?" The Sister asked, again sounding so calm. "I'll bring you to Nihil soon. I suspect he's resting, possibly not awake yet."

"A tea would be lovely." Celso replied, already reaching for a second muffin. "And these are delicious, Sister."

"Coffee." Dante said. "Please and thank you." He added.

"Anything for you?" Imperator asked, again looking at me.

"Coffee. Thanks." I whispered.

I decided then I didn't want to stand around like an imbecile so I pulled out a chair from the table and sat myself down. It brought me closer to the muffins and their sweet scent tempted me enough I gave it and pulled one from the plate. I didn't bother peeling back the paper, just took a bite from the cinnamon sprinkled top and damn, it was delicious.

I started crying again.

"What now?" Dante asked, pulling out a second chair and sitting down beside me.

"These are really good." I sobbed.

"And that's a reason to cry?" My brother inquired.

"Raffaele would just love them." I bawled and just couldn't stop. I leaned over, letting my head hit the table with a thud. I thought of Copia often, but knowing our shared loved of well made sweets just pushed me into a moment of sadness.

"Then I suggest you bring one to him." Imperator said, walking closer to my brother and I to get to the coffee maker. "And I suggest you stop behaving like the little shit you are and show him the love and respect he deserves. You two have something unique and I do hate to see you waste that away." I felt her reach over and flick the top of my ear. It hurt. I turned to look at her. I scowled at the ear flick.

I knew in that exact moment that the woman we were with had not been an imposter. The way she chided me and spoke highly of my husband was all I needed to understand that she was the real deal. This woman, without an ounce of doubt in my mind, was the honest to Satan Sister Imperator.

"I'm glad you like them." She added with a smug little grin. "I don't have the time to do my baking often but I appreciate the compliments I get when I do."

I turned back to the muffin in my hand and finally peeled away the paper. I couldn't ignore the fact that my brother was staring at me and I narrowed my eyes as I crammed the sweet treat into my mouth.

"Wha?" I asked, talking with my mouth full.

"Nothing." He said, shaking his head.

"No. What?" I asked, after swallowing down the food in my mouth.

"Even Imperator understands that Raffaele will come back." He said, speaking quietly. "But you cannot continue to behave like an ass. It will drive him away."

"I don't mean to behave this way." I said.

"No. Of course not." Dante replied.

"Truly." I whispered. "I don't."

"Perhaps you need to try harder." Celso said and when did he start listening in?

"I don't need you all to lecture me." I said.

"Maybe you do." Imperator said and walked away to go to the refrigerator. "Maybe you need a good lecture to stop yourself from acting like a selfish brat. Maybe you need a good reminder that while it's wholly okay to think highly of yourself, you also need to put other people's feelings first sometimes."

"I put his feelings before my own." I said, crossing my arms in a subconscious effort to prove I was right.

"Then why isn't he here?" Imperator asked and her question stung.

"Fine." I relented, sighing loud and long. "I need to work on things." I admitted.

When Imperator returned to my line of vision, she passed a steaming cup of tea to Celso. She motioned to the table, offering him a seat. She took the fourth seat once my cousin sat down in the third.

"Coffee will be another five minutes." She said.

"Maybe you need to invest in a newer machine." I said, a little off handedly.

"Shut up." She said to me. "Or you won't get any coffee from me."

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"Just keep quiet." Dante said, looking at me.

"Yeah." I whispered. He was absolutely right. Sometimes the best thing for me to do was just keep my mouth shut.

●♡•---------------•♡●

Two cups of coffee and a bit of light conversation later, our little kitchen set up had been joined by another. The shuffling sound of slow moving feet, accompanied by the mechanical puff of an oxygen release system filled the room. Imperator leapt to her feet.

"What in Satan's name do you think you're doing up out of bed?" She yelled and sounded completely frenzied.

I turned to look over at the commotion. Celso and Dante turned as well. It was my father, looking incredibly frail and much older than I ever remembered seeing him. Had I truly been away for so long? I supposed I had and I was sure the sickness aged him as well. He looked almost unrecognizable. I felt a pang of sadness and my guts twisted with regret for keeping myself away.

"Stop with this fussing Seestor." The ancient man said, shooing away Imperator with the hand not clinging to the oxygen cart beside him. "I heard voices."

Dante got up from the table, an action to show respect. He hadn't asked me to do the same but seeing our father in such poor shape I rose on my own. I stayed close to the the table, not giving in to the pull to walk closer.

"Don't you tell me to stop fussing." Imperator said with an icy edge but backed with such love and heartache I felt it in my own chest. "You belong in bed. You could fall."

I watched as the sister tried, and failed, to turn my father away, back to the bedroom.

"You." Nihil said, taking a deep and shaking breath through the mask at his lips. He lifted his hand from the cart and pointed right at me. "You came here." Through the wheezing I picked up on his surprised tone.

"Yes Father." I said, my own shaking tone surprised me. I'd become overwhelmed by emotions but I couldn't choose one to cling to. I felt many things at once. "You requested my presence so I am here."

"And you." Nihil said, slowly dragging his hand through the air, pointing at my brother. "You, I expected, my dear Dante." He whispered, sucking in more air through the mask in his hand.

His words sparked a bit of anger inside me but I fought past that and stood quietly. I watched as Dante moved closer. I remained still as I watched Imperator and my brother assist my ailing father out of the kitchen and back through the door in which he shuffled.

Once they were gone, I slammed my fist against the table top. I was furious; he still made it obvious which of his sons was favored and I began to regret my choice to show up. I had my answer that I'd come seeking. He was ill and he was dying. I had no other obligations to be there I decided. I almost left but it was the soft sound of my cousin's voice that kept me in the place I stood.

"He is happy you're here, Alessandro." Celso whispered. I tensed when I felt his small and boney hand settled on my shoulder. "Give him time. He'll say more."

I shrugged Celso away and turned to him. "You can't know that." I whispered. "You don't see his favoritism towards Dante, not like I do."

"Ah, you see." Celso began. "I do see it, as you do Alessandro, but I don't think it's nearly as bad as you perceive it yourself."

"What the Hell does that mean?" I snapped.

"Your father does not feel more deeply for your brother than he does for you." Celso explained and I felt like his statement was wrong. "They are closer yes, more friendly with one another yes, but I believe it stems from the distance you have created yourself."

"You're talking gibberish old man." I said and it was not kind. I was angry with the situation so I didn't think to apologize. I should have though. Celso was only speaking from his observations and he was mostly correct in his assessment.

"You're an emotional man and one who is so caught up in his own mind, Alessandro." Celso said. "Try stepping out of your head and see things how they truly are. I think you may be surprised to learn that there are things in this world that exist that do not go against you."

"Stop talking." I sighed. "I understand you but enough."

"Come see him." Celso said and began to head towards the door. "Show your father that you want a relationship with him and you might be surprised that he wants one too."

"Maybe later." I huffed and sat myself back into the chair I'd gotten up from moments before.

"Suit yourself." Celso said calmly and he walked out of the kitchen, following the direction of the other three.

I don't know how long I sat alone in the kitchen but it hadn't been long enough to lose the anger and bitterness I felt inside. I was stewing in my own self pity again and wished that I had Copia here with me. His presence might not have completely made this situation better but he would have calmed me down enough to go through with all of it. It was Dante that returned to the kitchen and he said nothing. I felt him looming over in a space behind me. I felt his probable disappointment with my behavior.

"What do you want?" I asked him. I kept my back to where he stood. I set my eyes on the kitchen window, watching a few birds flutter and hop from limb to limb on a small pine tree.

"You didn't come to sit and cry in father's kitchen Alessandro." Dante said and his voice was level, without judgment. "So get up off your ass and come see him."

"I came to see if he was truly dying." I said, bitterness wrapped around my words. "I saw. I need do nothing else but wait for my ride home."

"You're wrong and I'm fed up with your selfish actions." He said and he sounded angry. "Please Alessandro. Go speak with him."

"I don't want to." I huffed.

"I don't care." Dante said and he walked closer. He was right behind me. "It's the right thing to do. Get up and come see him."

"Will you stop pestering me if I go?" I asked, getting up from the chair. I looked up into my brother's eyes. I saw a deep sadness beneath the layer of anger.

"I'll stop pestering you when you stop behaving like a baby." He replied. "Talk to Father, Alessandro. It may be the last chance you get."

The loud and hacking cough from the other room was a moment of sobering in my mind. It clearly had come from Nihil and he sounded terrible. Perhaps Dante was right, maybe we had been closing in on the last opportunity to see the man. I sighed and nodded slowly.

"After you." I whispered, motioning for my brother to lead the way.

The hallway through the door was different than the one leading from the front door but it was just as narrow. In place of decorative walls, the paint was bare. Three doors lined that hall and we made our way, silently to the last. It was the small living room.

Similar in size to the kitchen, my father's living room was cozy and comfortable. The walls were still beige but they hadn't been bare. More pictures hung on the walls, every frame so dull and bland. Inside those frames were pictures of us; me and Dante. They ranged from baby pictures up through our stints as church leaders.

I was most shocked to find a picture of myself and my husband, proudly displayed upon the small mantle over his fireplace. I hadn't even realized that he knew, much less cared about the marriage but the evidence was there. The photograph was taken the night of the reception and I only assumed that it was Imperator that brought it home with her. Had she kept my father up to date with matters? It only made sense that she did. I felt tears prickle the lower lids of my eyes but I couldn't bring myself to cry in front of him.

"Why are you so quiet, my dear Alessandro?" Nihil wheezed and it caused me to turn.

He was sitting in a comfortable looking chair, with his legs propped up and wrapped in a luxurious looking blanket. He was gazing at me through heavily cataracted eyes but I still got the sense he saw me perfectly. Whether or not he could, I never really knew. Imperator was seated in a second chair, not far off from his side.

"I've got nothing to say." I whispered. There wasn't any harshness to my tone, just blatant honesty.

"Not like you." Nihil said and started to cough once again.

I watched as Imperator helped bring his oxygen mask to his face, patting his arm as she instructed him to take even breaths. It was painful to see. I let my eyes drift to the small sofa. Dante and Celso were seated side by side. There wouldn't have been room for me had I decided to sit. I was glad I'd chosen to remain standing.

"You… you have always… chosen… to run that mouth of yours." Nihil wheezed and returned his eyes to me once he stopped hacking.

"I have full capacity to remain quiet." I said. "Though, you are correct in assuming that I run my mouth most times."

"Where… where is the Cardinal?" He asked, sucking in more oxygen. "I thought… maybe… you'd bring him."

"He's home." I answered. I felt no desire to get into detail of his mystery whereabouts.

"It… it hurt… my feelings… when I learned… when I received no… invitation to the… wedding… Alessandro." Nihil said.

"I didn't think you'd be interested." I replied, again being honest.

"You… you invited… Seestor." He wheezed.

"She was there." I said. It was true. It wasn't as if her invitation was anything more than a necessary action. I looked at Imperator. "I'm sorry, but it's true." She shrugged, a look of indifference on her face. I looked back at my father. "Would you have come to the wedding?" I asked.

"I… would have." He replied and lowered the mask from his face. "You upset me… that you assumed… otherwise."

"Well…" I started but stopped. I couldn't bring myself to snap at a man in such poor shape. I shook my head and looked towards the door in which I'd entered.

"Well what… Alessandro?" Nihil asked, lifting the mask back to his face.

"Well nothing." I said, biting my tongue.

"Yes… with you… it's always nothing." He whispered, shaking his head. "All these… opportunities… to mend this rift… you created… but only years… of disappointment."

My reservations cracked and I felt the anger snap inside me.

"You're a fucking asshole." I shouted at him and despite the stares of the others, I didn't care. "A heartless bastard."

"Alessandro." Dante said, glaring at me.

"No. Don't you dare Alessandro me." I snapped at my brother. "You're the damned reason he cares so little about me."

"Stop!" Nihil shouted and it started him on a whole new bout of coughing. I should have felt bad, but I didn't.

"I will not stop." I said, clearly upset with everyone and everything. "I'm so sick of falling to second place behind him." I kept going and I didn't realize at that moment that the behavior was exactly what got me into trouble half the time. "I was never good enough. I never will be good enough and I'm just done!" I shouted, stomping my foot down. "Fuck all of you! I'll find my own way home."

With that, I turned to leave. I was angry and it only got worse when not one of them got up to follow me. I made my way through the horrendously beige house, leaving with a slam of the front door.

●♡•---------------•♡•

I spent close to an hour walking around the neighborhood in which my father lived. He wasn't in a middle of nowhere area but it wasn't a place with a large number of other houses. On a few occasions I thought that maybe I should return and apologize for yelling but everything inside me had come crashing down. I had a family that saw me as a childish disappointment. I had a husband that ran out on me. I had a church that was crumbling down around me. I had nothing.

I decided that I'd call for a car home. I did just that.

It was past midday, very close to dinner time. I was in no mood, no condition to eat. I avoided contact with everyone and made my way up to my chambers. I'd hoped that once I was inside, that my darling Raffaele would be there waiting for me. I was crushed when I found nothing had changed. He wasn't there. His cellphone remained on the coffee table. The broken goblet was still there beside the table. He hadn't come back.

Asmodeus came trotting out of the bedroom, meowing and howling for attention. He probably was looking to be fed.

"Go away!" I snapped. It wasn't fair. It wasn't his fault that I managed to dig myself into a deeper hole. It wasn't his fault that I was in such a foul mood. I should have apologized but I didn't.

I walked to the desk, one I'd set up ages ago incase I ever had the desire to work from home. I never did so it became a little storage area. I pulled open the top drawer and shifted around the clutter until I found what I'd been looking for. A crushed pack of cigarettes.

I hadn't been a smoker for years. It was a habit I picked up way back when. It was fashionable and the cool thing to do. I quit long before the trend became well known to cause more harm than good. But I never really stopped. A cigarette was something I sometimes found a comfort in. I didn't hide the dirty vice but I didn't necessarily advertise that it was something I indulged in from time to time. A pack would last me months and I only gave into the urge when I became much too stressed. I was stressed.

I pocketed the pack, as well as an old fashioned lighter. I left my chambers and headed to the place I often went to fulfill my dirty habit. Very few people knew the place I was going. Many knew the large staircase that came up this high in the church ended right at the hall where my chambers lied. Not many knew that if you continued past the door, you'd find a small door, cleverly designed to look like a storage closet. I pulled open that door and it led to a narrow set of stairs, leading up to the roof.

I slipped into the small space, careful to close the door behind me. I climbed the stairs to another door. I pulled it open to the outside. There were an additional six steps that led to a tiny alcove that was tucked behind the large spire that sat directly over my chambers. It was the little place I liked to hide when I smoked my cigarettes. Not even Raffaele knew of this place, despite knowing that I had my dirty habit. He never once questioned me for smoking and never thought to follow me up there. To the best of my knowledge, only Dante knew about this hidden alcove. Anyone else that had, was long gone from the church or knew about it without my knowledge.

It took several flicks before the lighter burst into flame but it eventually did, lighting the cigarette I held between my lips. I took a deep inhale. The cigarette was stale and I scowled. The one downside to smoking so infrequently was the risk of a pack going bad before I finished it. I didn't care. It gave me the nicotine I craved and the solitude I desperately needed. I puffed away, letting the pity I felt about everything wash over me. The pity faded into a dizzying calm and I lit up a second cigarette. I rested me hip against the low wall, looking at the back of the door I'd closed behind me.

The dull sound of voices drew my attention and I turned to their source. It was pretty obvious there was an exchange of words but I could only guess they were unpleasant. I was much too high up, too far away to hear what was going on. I wasn't too far away to see what was happening. I had the perfect, birds eye view of the garden gate that led into the forest that kept our church secluded.

I could see Sister Imperator, who I knew damned well was the imposter, yelling and flailing her arms in the direction of another. It was undeniably Special. When I saw the imposter lash out and crack the ghoul upside the head my recent calm faded into raging anger. I flung my cigarette over the ledge and hurried back inside. I needed to get down there. I wouldn't stand for what I'd just seen. That bullshit would not be tolerated in my church.  
●♡•---------------•♡•●

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd wanted to write in Papa's pov for a while but never got around to it. I thought why not do it to commemorate that I hit chapter 50 (omfs this is crazy).
> 
> What do you think? A good perspective?
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading and following me for this long. I'd never have gotten this far without your support. I love you all. 🖤🖤🖤


	51. Back in Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we return to Hell and things pick up from the Cardinal's point of view.
> 
> Is Cardi truly alone down there, with the demons? Or will he find the company of a friend to get him through this terrible situation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not thrilled with this chapter but I think I'm being overly critical of myself. I'm posting it now anyway, because after several rewrites I don't hate it.
> 
> It's short but more is coming.

●♡•---------------•♡●

I heard voices. They were far enough away to easily assume they were coming from a different room but they were definitely coming from inside the house somewhere. The conversation was indistinguishable but it was undeniably voices that echoed from somewhere inside the walls of the house in Hell.

Two distinct voices, I thought. Well, if my head was clear I'd say I was correct. I still felt a great deal pain and it left me just lightheaded enough to question the clarity of my thoughts and perceptions, or lack thereof. I decided that I was thinking clearly enough, yes. I was sure there were two voices. I just could not make out what either one was saying. I couldn't tell where they were coming from either.

The only thing I knew for sure was that I was in the same spot that I had been knocked down in, unable to move myself and no one took the time to move me. I'd been laying across that hardwood floor for an unknown length of time. Had it been hours? Days? I simply had no concept of time. The frequency of my sleep had me at a real loss. The lack of any visible clocks also played into the unknowing.

My body was still incredibly tense, seized up from the immeasurable amounts of pain I'd been suffering through. I'd been slipping in and out of consciousness, only able to determine within the last few moments that I had most likely broken several ribs in the fall. I'd figured that my spine survived the nasty landing I had, but my ribs had certainly taken the force of my body colliding with the hard floor. It was entirely unfortunate to have to deal with anything being broken, but I felt relieved that it wasn't the crack of my spine that I had heard once I hit the ground. Yet, however, this was only speculation on my part and there was no way to know for sure if it were true, until I got myself checked out. I didn't think that I'd come across any doctors for the foreseeable future. So for the time, I only had my own thoughts of it simply being broken ribs to comfort me. Who'd ever expect to find comfort in broken ribs? I know I hadn't expected it but the comfort was there oddly enough.

The strange comfort of having broken ribs and not a broken spine was not the only thing that kept me from going entirely mad as I was being held captive in Hell. Thoughts of Alessandro, my dearest Alessandro, kept me on a relatively level plain of sanity. His voice, his image, our shared memories filled my dreams and my unconscious mind. Thoughts of sheer determination to see him again kept me going in the moments I was awake. Imagining I could hear his voice, whether he was singing to me or speaking to me kept me in my right mind as the deafening silence of the room around me became too much.

It was true, that I did hear voices from the other room but they'd only been a new addition to the situation. It had been so very quiet for most of my awake time. Even after a while, I'd stopped hearing my own breath, or heartbeat. I could feel that both my heart and lungs were in working order but their processes had slowed to the point they were nearly silenced. It was a strange and frightening discovery.

"I'm going to make it out of here." I whispered, to no one but myself. They were words I needed to hear, words I was beyond determined to put into action. I had no plan of action but thinking it was a step in the right direction.

My eyes opened slowly, blinking a few times. A simple act but it took so much out of me. There was still enough light around me to see, though it had dimmed significantly since I'd last opened my eyes. Even though it wasn't bright, my head ached but I couldn't necessarily blame the light for that.

Through the excruciating pain I took in my surroundings. Well, I took in only what I could see, which was limited to the ceiling. I was still, quite obviously, in Hell. I'd hoped, I'd prayed to my dark Lord that it had all been an elaborate nightmare, just as I'd been suffering through since this whole War in Hell ordeal began. I hoped and prayed that I'd wake up from this. It wasn't a dark figment of my imagination, however. This was happening; it was incredibly real. I was in Hell, taken right from the main staircase at the church. I hadn't imagined this all up; I was really injured to the point of being unable to move. This wasn't something I was ever going to wake up from. I was very much awake. I needed to figure something out because this wasn't going to fix itself.

I became sad, really sad.

I'd not forgotten the terrible things that Papa had said to me the last I'd seen him but it didn't stop me from wanting to see him again. The very thought of being with him again was the only thing that kept me going through the pain and through the despair. His gut wrenching words to me paled in comparison to the hurt I was feeling physically. I'd been so upset with him for being an asshole but I'd forgive him. I knew that I would. I'd started to fear that my opportunity to do so was fizzing away.

I knew that being there on the floor of the mystery house in Hell, would not kill me; nothing, to my knowledge could, but the longer I lay there in indescribable, unquantifiable agony, away from those I loved (none more than my dearest Alessandro) I prayed for death. I didn't want to live this life of pain, trapped somewhere he couldn't follow. If I couldn't be with my truest love, my dearest husband, my Papa, my Alessandro, then I'd rather not be at all. If this pain filled existence on the floor of a house in Hell was to be my fate, then I prayed my existence would cease. I refused that fate.

Then something happened that I hadn't been able to do since coming around the first time after being attacked. I was able to cry. Sure, crying doesn't seem like something to look forward to but finally being able to after not being able to was surprisingly gratifying. I cried for myself, but not out of pity. I cried to help ease some of my physical pain. I cried to vent out my emotions.

I cried for Alessandro, as he had no idea where I was, where I'd been, or why I was there. I cried because it broke my heart remembering that as far as he knew, I left because I was angry. He believed I was still angry. He didn't know I couldn't come back to him. He had no idea that coming back to him was all I wanted. My disappearance from his life was perceived as my willingness to leave him, and that wasn't the case at all. I'd be there, if I could. I should have been there.

I cried for my friends, the family I built up around me. I cried for Alicia, Elana and Sarah. I cried for Dante, and I cried for Celso. I cried for Special, whom at the time I'd forgotten could have very well been that lifeless body I'd woken up with. I cried because maybe it had just been another decoy to mess with my emotions and mind. I cried harder, for all my friends, the church, the people I dealt with every day of my life. Without me to help them or warn them of what I knew, they were on their own.

I did not think my friends and my family were not brave enough or strong enough to fight without me, but they shouldn't have had to. I shouldn't have been so careless, letting myself be taken, plucked from the equation. I believed that the group of us together could stop this. Without me, our group wasn't complete. Without each and every one of us working together, I saw only darkness and defeat.

I cried until my tear ducts ran dry. There wasn't anything more I could do about it. My eyes were raw and even they began to hurt as badly as the rest of my face. And my face was sore, devastatingly so. I had the sense to know that I'd stopped bleeding but I still had no way of assessing the damage. I didn't know just how bad the scratches had been. They felt like they were terrible but I was curious as to what it all looked like. My only reprieve was that I knew that they'd stay uninfected. A small reprieve but it was something.

I let my eyes close once more. I was too exhausted to sleep. I wanted to sleep. Sleep meant the time passed a little quicker. Sleep meant the pain was temporarily unnoticeable. Sleep meant there were happy thoughts and memories to tide me over. But sleep eluded me. I reopened my eyes. I stared up at the ceiling.

●♡•---------------•♡●

"Cardinal Copia?"

My name was whispered from a place beside me or maybe behind me. I couldn't quite tell. It was a quiet voice, one laced with pain and confusion. I did recognize the voice but I thought to question it anyway. If I knew one thing about being in Hell, it was to trust nothing.

"Who's there?" I whispered. Stuck on my back as I was, and without regaining the ability to turn my head I relied strictly on my own words and my own senses.

I could hear the distinct sound of fabric sliding across the floor. I realized then, it was coming from behind me but beyond that, I knew nothing. I felt a sense of panic prickling the back of my neck as I waited for a confirmation I'd been expecting.

"Cardinal Copia, it's me." The voice said. "It's Special."

I sobbed out loud, relieved to hear the voice, the name of my most precious ghoul. I still couldn't see him as he was not quite close enough. I couldn't risk moving so I prayed he understood that he needed to be the one to come to me- I was suddenly struck with a sense of full blown panic and deep concern over my safety and wellbeing. I'd been so taken with the concept that Special was alive, and that I wasn't alone in that room, I'd completely disregarded the idea that maybe he wasn't who he said he was. I'd been so easily fooled believing that I'd found Sarah down here in Hell, only to be tricked into confrontation with one of Asmodeus's incubi. I worried that maybe this was a similar incident.

"Don't come any closer." I warned, though I wasn't entirely sure how close he actually was at that point. I also didn't believe I had sounded very forceful in my warning.

"You're hurt, Cardinal Copia. Let me come to you." The ghoul cried. "I want to help you. You need help." The sound of his voice remained a steady distance away, indicating that he heeded my warning to stay back.

"I know." I said, struggling to make the difficult call. Did I risk trusting him or not? "Answer me a few questions first." I whispered, having to be sure. I didn't think I could take another blow in the condition I was in. Immortal, yes. Indestructible, no.

"Yes, anything you want Cardinal Copia." Special said. "Ask me. I'll answer you. I promise."

"Are you hurt?" I asked, any original questions tossed aside because I cared so deeply about his wellbeing. If that were truly Special, my Special, then I needed to know he wasn't in any pain.

"I'm fine." The ghoul whispered but I suspected that wasn't entirely true.

"Special, did they hurt you?" I asked, trying to show emotions through my tense tone. I was in a world of my own pain it made it hard to convey anything beyond that.

"A few bruises, Cardinal Copia." Special whispered. "But I promise you, I'm fine. Please, I can see you are not. Let me help you."

My heart clenched but I held strong. I wouldn't let him closer, not until I knew without doubt that he was who he claimed to be. 

"How long have you been down here?" I asked him next. The more I said the more my brain rattled and pounded. Speaking was a chore, not only through the pain but through the Hellish atmosphere.

My head began to spin so much I feared passing out. I clearly wasn't fine, just as he pointed out. I was tempted to risk it all and take his help. Tempted, but I didn't give in. "How long ago did they take you?" I asked.

"A few days, Cardinal Copia." He whispered. "They had Sister Sarah as well but, but I helped her escape. They didn't hurt her. I got her out before they could."

"Another question." I said, straining to keep my words loud enough for him to hear. My lungs felt sore.

"Yes Cardinal Copia." He said and I heard a shifting of fabric. I didn't know if he changed position or tried to come closer.

"Stay back!" I said in a rush. "Do not come any closer."

"Cardinal Copia, please." The ghoul cried.

"Shut up!" I snapped. "Stay back." I repeated.

"I'm not moving." The ghoul replied. I took his word.

"Did you and Sarah arrive here at the same time?" I asked, swallowing down a wave of nausea.

"Yes we did." The ghoul replied. "Oh Satan, we did a bad thing and Sister Imperator found out. She brought us to her office." I could hear him crying and it tore at my heartstrings that I couldn't react. Not yet. "I don't think she was okay Cardinal Copia. She seemed, she seemed different. Like she expected us to do what we did."

I assumed, if the ghoul was telling the truth, that it had been the imposter he and Sarah had dealt with.

"What did you do?" I asked. I knew but had to test that he knew it as well.

"Sister Sarah… she… she set the gardens on fire Cardinal Copia." Special explained. "I tried to stop her. I don't think she knew what she was doing. And, oh shit, she manipulated me Cardinal Copia, or whomever had her mind did. I couldn't stop myself. I made things worse. The fire spread. It spread so fast I think we hurt people." The ghoul's reserve was cracking. He was crying more heavily the more he told me. "The dorms. I was in a daze but I heard the siblings screaming."

"What happened after that?" I asked. "What happened when you got to Imperator's office?"

"I don't know Cardinal Copia. We were taken there and I passed out, maybe knocked out. I don't know. I don't remember." The ghoul sobbed. "I woke up in Hell. I didn't bring myself here. I don't know how I got here. I don't know how we got here."

I closed my eyes and sighed. I felt the urge to scream again but I fought it. I paused for a long time to try and stop the insistent rattling in my head.

"You helped Sarah get away?" I asked, eventually.

"Yes Cardinal Copia, but then I was grabbed from behind. I was pulled back through to this side of the divide." The ghoul said. "Whomever did this, they put something in my back. I can't see it but I feel it. It's preventing me from accessing my abilities. I'm stuck here. I've been stuck here."

"You're trapped?" I said, which might have been obvious but I wasn't exactly thinking too clearly.

"Yes. Trapped here for days Cardinal Copia." Special said. "I've tried to get home."

"Where's Alicia?" I asked him.

The ghoul started crying louder, much more hysterically. "She's back on earth. She's in the infirmary. I think, oh fuck, I think I killed her Cardinal Copia! She was in the infirmary before I ended up here. I told you, when I called you that night. She passed out. She didn't wake up." He said, completely frazzled and overwhelmed with emotions. There was a long time before he said anything else but he continued to sob. "She blacked out and it was all my fault. We, we've been trying for a baby and this is all my fault, oh Lucifer, all my fault. I think she… I think, oh fuck, she got pregnant and I'm cursed Cardinal Copia. She's dead and it's my fault. I agreed to have a baby and I killed her."

My stomach clenched. If the ghoul behind me was truly Special, I'd just established a timeline of when he went missing. If it were him, I needed to tell him that, no Alicia was not dead. She was healthy and most certainly pregnant. Their trying paid off. She was awake, healthy and most definitely not dead. I had to tell him about the other horsemen and how Omega had returned. There was so much more that had come to light that I needed to share with him.

I suddenly felt incredibly ill. If that was Special behind me, who or what had been in my bed the night before I went missing? Who the Hell was in his place? Who was with Alicia? And the others? I'd have thrown up if it were possible but my body just couldn't go through with it.

"One more question." I whispered. I closed my eyes tightly. "One more, I promise." It was a question I should have lead with. A question that would have given me a definitive answer up front. A question I'd have gone with first if I wasn't in so much fucking pain.

"Yes, I said anything Cardinal Copia." The ghoul whispered.

"What's my name, Special?" I asked.

"Your name is Cardinal Copia." He said.

"No. My first name." I pushed.

"Don't make me say it." He whispered, and I sensed a little apprehension in his voice.

"Say it." I demanded.

"Raffaele." He giggled. "You're name is Raffaele." He whispered, laughing.

Every. Single. Time. That precious ghoul of mine couldn't say my first name without laughing. That was enough confirmation for me.

"Okay Special." I said. "You can come over here. Please, come over here."

I heard him shuffle closer and soon I could see him coming up behind me. He looked down at me and there was a sadness in his eyes and something else. It might have been relief. He didn't touch me and I was only a little thankful for that. I wanted his touch but feared it might cause more trouble than good.

"I thought you were done for Cardinal Copia. I am sorry to be so truthful but you look like shit." Special whispered and I felt his hand on my shoulder. I'd expected any touch to hurt but it was an entirely glorious sensation as I'd feared that I'd never know touch again. "I thought I'd never see you again. I thought they, oh Lucifer, when I woke up and saw you like this, I panicked. I thought they might have discovered how to kill you."

"I am here. I am not killed. And it appears I'm stuck here with you." I said. It was pathetic but I tried to make a joke out of it. "We're stuck here together."

"But how did you get here Cardinal Copia?" Special asked. "Did they find you in Italy? Did they take Papa as well?"

"No Special." I whispered. "Papa and I came home once we learned about what happened with you and Sarah." I explained. "We came home, after the fire. They took me from the main hallway in the church."

"I don't believe Sister Sarah knew what she was doing Cardinal Copia." Special said suddenly, ever one to stand up for his dear friends. "She shouldn't be in trouble. Something had her mind. Her eyes, they looked distant."

"No. She didn't know." I said, confirming his ideas. "She's not in trouble Special. Nor are you. There's worse things going on than that fire."

"I didn't mean to cause it to spread." The ghoul whispered, eyes welling with tears again. "I don't know what came over me. It was like something took control. An invisible push to do it."

"We know you and Sarah were not responsible for your actions." I said, wishing I could touch him. It hurt too much to try. "I have to tell you something. Before we continue about the fire and being here." I whispered. I knew I had to say it, for his sake. "Special, look at me."

"I'm looking." He said and it was obvious that he was. He had shifted over to sit beside me, rather than behind me and I was thankful to see him right side up. His sparkling green eyes made me feel better, even as I hated how waterlogged they looked.

"You didn't kill Alicia." I whispered. "She's alive. She's up and about, out of the infirmary. Has been for days."

"Oh thank Satan!" Special said, starting to sob uncontrollably. The smile on his face reflected his relief.

"Special." I said, forcing my arm up, through the pain so I could touch him on the arm. "There's more."

The ghoul sniffled and looked right into my eyes. He said nothing. I felt him take my hand and it was the most intense thing in that moment.

"Alicia is pregnant." I said.

"I knew it." He whispered, grinning down at me. "Oh Satan, I knew it."

"We're going to get you out of here so you can be with her. We will get you home, so you can prepare to be the best father you can be." I said and I think I smiled but with how messed up my face felt, I truly had no idea if it was a successful smile.

"We'll get you home too, Cardinal Copia. We need to get you back to Papa." Special whispered. "Do you know if anyone else has been taken?"

"No. I don't." I whispered.

"Quiet!" A loud, disembodied voice suddenly bellowed through the room. I think it belonged to one of the demons responsible for our capture.

It suddenly got very dark. I couldn't see anything anymore. Then I looked at Special. His eyes were glowing through the darkness. I could see the shape his eyes, outlined in a dull orange, like the embers of a dying fire. They reminded me of the way I noticed Aether's eye glowing that time he took me looking for Omega. Similar, but different. I assumed that each ghoul had a different look to their eyes in Hell, depending on their elemental alignment. Aether's had looked like stars while Special's looked like flames.

"They can hear us?" I whispered softly, forcing myself to tighten the grip on his hand.

I supposed it made sense, as hearing them had been what had woken me from my sleep. I wondered how much they heard, or if they'd even cared to listen.

The ghoul squeezed my hand but said nothing. I felt him shifting back, laying out beside me. I felt the warm, heat of his breath right against my ear.

"I think they can." He whispered. "We should be careful what we say."

"Yeah." I whispered, barely a breath. "We will figure this out." I added. "Just… just don't leave me alone."

"I'm not going to leave you Cardinal Copia." I heard him whisper and his head pressed gently against my shoulder.

I gasped out, the simple move on his part enough to send my pain receptors into overdrive. He went to move away but I mustered the strength to pull him back to me.

"Stay." I said through the tears I felt welling up. I'd take the pain over the dreadful feeling of being alone in that darkness. I wanted, no needed, him close. "Stay and just be quiet with me. Please, my dear."

●♡•---------------•♡●

It remained dark. No other voices had yelled in on us. No other body came to join the space we occupied. Special and I remained alone, lying close together on that floor. I watched him for a while, just able to turn my head enough to do so. I knew the moment his eyes closed, as the orange glow faded from view. The still and quiet had been filled with a quiet snore. The ghoul fell asleep on my shoulder.

I stayed awake. I was still too stiff to move very much but I had settled more comfortably against the ghoul. He was warm and it soothed me to feel him so near. I had a better sense of passing time and I guessed an hour went by before either of us said another word.

I turned my head further, mind reeling at the effort it took. I had to close my eyes as a dizzying sensation washed over me. I used the touch of my lips to seek out Special's ear. Once I was sure that my mouth was where I needed it to be, I took a shaking breath.

"Wake up, my love." I whispered.

Special mumbled quietly but I heard him whisper quietly. "What?" He asked.

"There are demons… up on earth." I whispered. "They are posing as people they aren't."

The ghoul hummed in reply and I was grateful he hadn't fallen back into sleep.

"There's someone pretending to be Sister Imperator. I believe that's who took you and Sarah after the fire." I continued. "And, well, someone is posing as you." I felt my eyes sting as more tears welled up. "It's terrifying how much we believed it was you." I admitted.

"It couldn't have been me, Cardinal Copia." Special said, leaning his head against mine, somehow avoiding my cuts even in the darkness. I supposed he could see while I could not. "I've been here."

"Yeah." I sighed, feeling disgusted and betrayed.

"Is Sister Alicia safe?" Special whispered quickly, turning his head to face me in the dark. "Are the others safe?"

"I don't know." I answered honestly, looking into his glowing eyes. "There's more."

"How much more?" He asked, careful to stay so very quiet. There was no way of knowing if there were others around listening in again. "What's really going on, Cardinal Copia?"

"There's a war coming." I said, feeling my lips brushing over his because of the new position we were in. "It's Asmodeus."

"The cat?" Special asked, maybe a bit too loud. He sounded so sure but so confused at the same time.

I'd have laughed if I thought I could manage. "No Special." I sighed. "Not the cat, the demon." I said. "He's trying to dethrone Satan. He needs to get the horsemen out of the way."

"They can't hurt you, can they?" He asked. "You are capable of defending yourself. You can fight this. We all can."

"Clearly they can hurt me." I replied. "But it's not me I'm worried about."

"I'm worried about you Cardinal Copia." Special sighed, pressing his lips to mine in the smallest of kisses.

It hurt too much to kiss back so I didn't continue after trying.

"Papa and Sarah are two others. War and Famine, respectively." I said. "Omega is the fourth."

"Do they know this?" Special asked, paused then made a quiet sobbing sound. "Wait, Omega is truly alive?"

"He is. He's alive and he came to Papa's and my chambers." I answered his second question first. "They know because I thought I told you. I didn't tell you, I told the imposter because you're here."

"This complicates things." He said.

"I know." I replied.

"If they are after the horsemen, Cardinal Copia, why keep me?" Special asked next.

"They know that you are an asset to us." I answered, thought it was only an educated guess. "Twice you've helped Sarah escape them. You gave us the names of those ghouls. They were all part of this Special. This shit, it's been happening under our noses this whole time."

"Shit, Cardinal Copia." He whispered. "What do we do?"

"I don't know." I admitted and the concept really stung. It was blatantly obvious something needed to be done but I hadn't any idea. "First, the only thing that we can do, is figure out how to get me up on my feet again. I'm not sure anything can be done with me trapped like this on my back. I'm going to need your help."

"Do you think you can get up on your feet?" He asked.

"No." I sighed. I really didn't think I could. I couldn't help it; I started to cry again.  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	52. Alone Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special helps Cardi and the two make a plan to get themselves out of Hell. Does the plan work? It's too soon to tell but Cardi is losing hope and he's losing it fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another emotional chapter. But the plot moves forward.

I didn't realize that I'd once again fallen asleep until I was waking up. I supposed that being in a lot of pain and being in a completely darkened room, sleep was really all that I could do. I supposed it was my body’s way of dealing with my less than ideal situation. I was very grateful though, to be reminded that I hadn't been alone. I still felt the warm press of Special against me as I slowly woke from a dreamless sleep. I had been relaxed enough with the weight of him beside me to find that sleep.

I didn't know yet if anything in particular had woken me. I couldn't hear the muffled voices of the demons, nor could I feel any worse pain that might have caused me to rouse from my rest. Then when I both heard and felt the gurgling in my stomach, I knew that it was hunger that pulled me from my sleep. I was so hungry.

Hunger posed a problem because I hadn't the slightest idea where I'd find food or if I'd find food or if anything in Hell was actually edible for humans like myself. I wondered if maybe our captors would take pity and feed the pair of us but I didn't hold out on it. I doubted they'd care enough, unless they were holding us for specific reasons and possibly took food from the surface to provide me with something. Unless they offered it, I wouldn’t know. There was no way I'd ask. I wanted them as far away from me as possible. I knew the lack of food wouldn't kill me and just prepared myself for the discomfort that was sure to follow.

"You're hungry, Cardinal Copia." I heard Special whisper and my pain fuzzy mind questioned how he knew that. The obvious answer was he, like I had, heard the grumbles of my empty belly. I felt him stretch his body and could hear him yawn in the darkness.

"Yes I am." I whispered. "I'll be fine." I wasn't entirely sure I would be.

"You will have to eat something." The ghoul whispered and I felt as he sat himself up.

The press of his thigh against mine let me know he stayed close but I knew he hadn't been laying next to me any longer. I turned my head, slowly, and saw that he was looking down at me. I found an immeasurable comfort in the fiery glow of his eyes.

"I'm not going to ask these bastards for food." I whispered. " But it is also not likely that I am going to starve to death so I wouldn't worry." My words were harsh and bitter but they were the truth.

"I'm hungry." Special sighed. "Very hungry."

I felt terrible for him. He'd been down there much longer than I had been. I knew the ghoul had quite an appetite; he must've been starving. I moved my arm away from its place by my side and lifted it, with difficulty, to touch the side of his face. I couldn’t see where I’d touched him but my ability to feel had been reliable so I used my sense of touch, as well as my knowledge of the distance of his cheek from his eyes, to cup my fingers over his rough skin, curling my hand around the side of his face. His head tilted as he leaned into my hand.

"Have they been feeding you?" I asked.

"No." He whispered. "I've managed to find a few bugs crawling about, but that is not filling Cardinal Copia. I need real food, meat of some sort. Bugs are snacks."

"I don't want to eat bugs." I said, as if it were the only thing I could think to say. "But I don't think we're going to find a steak down here."

"Steak." Special sighed with a deep longing in his tone. I swore I could tell he was drooling. "Would you eat bugs if it came down to it?" He asked and I watched his eyes blink, the glow fading from view before reappearing.

"No." I said. I truly didn’t want it to come to that and I tried not to think that it might. "We will get home before it comes to that my precious ghoul."

"I miss pizza and tacos." Special sighed. "Oh Lucifer I miss coffee."

"We will get out of here." I said again, not only for the ghoul's benefit but my own. "We will have coffee. Eat all the pizza and tacos we can stomach. We'll get home Special. I promise you." I whispered. I hoped I was right. I hoped I could keep that promise.

"We will find food and get back to Sister Alicia and Papa?" He said in a way that he was questioning what I was so determined by.

"Yes, my love." I said as it wasn’t up for debate. I let my hand fall from the side of his face but I kept my eyes on his in the darkness. "We will get back to them. Absolutely."

Our little conversation was interrupted by some loud banging. I didn’t know what it was, nor did Special. We could tell it had come from the next room over but beyond that, we had no idea why it was happening. The sound stopped after several minutes, the ghoul and I extra cautious to stay as quiet as possible while it was happening. When it stopped, we stayed quiet a moment more.

"We will get home." I repeated for what was probably the hundredth time.

"Did you want to try standing up again?" Special asked and I was suddenly reminded why I'd likely fallen asleep.

Prior to the nap I hadn’t planned, we had tried to get me up off the floor. He'd tried, with everything he could, to help me get up on my feet. There was simply too much hurt being felt on my end that I had exhausted myself further with each failed attempt at standing. I'd managed, several times to sit up, with his help of course, but each time he’d made the effort of pulling me or pushing me up onto my feet I would just collapse back onto the floor, breathing hard and groaning in agony. It had taken everything in me not to scream out and draw the attention of the demons. Special had even tried to just lift me up, in an effort to maybe carry me, but the action sent firelike pulses of pain out from the broken ribs I’d suffered. I’d asked to be put back down. It wasn't going to work and I needed a good think. The effort, it must have exhausted me and caused me to fall asleep as I had.

"Yeah." I said, answering his question and ready to try. I anticipated pain but I planned to refuse failure. I needed to do this, for me, for him, for Papa, Alicia, and our friends. "Come stand in front of me." I motioned with my arm, which I’d been slowly growing accustomed to using through the pain, to show I wanted him to stand right in front of where I was laying. I wanted him at my feet.

"We tried this before Cardinal Copia." He said. "You were hurting."

"Yes, I know." I snapped but he was probably just trying to be helpful. I hadn't meant to snap. I was just entirely too frustrated. "Just, let's try it again. This will be the only way to do this without causing the pain to surge. It will hurt, yes, but I don’t want you to stop pulling until I am up and on my feet."

I couldn't see him in the dark but I could hear him shift around. I watched his eyes raise up, moving further away as he stood. I shifted myself around, so I was once more completely flat on my back. I looked up at him and sighed heavily.

"Okay. I am going to try and get my legs bent at the knee and I will put both my feet down flat on the floor." I said and I hoped I could.

I thought in doing so, it would give me the leverage I needed to hold myself up once he yanked me up from the ground. I wouldn't risk losing my footing, which is what had happened previously as we tried to get me up. It was essential that once I was up I didn’t go back down. I thought by grounding myself first, it might work.

My legs were stiff and ached. It took a few minutes of trial and error but I finally had my knees bent up, and my feet flat on the ground. I reached my arms up and out towards where I knew he was standing.

"Ready." I whispered and I knew that I was.

I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the pain. I felt the moment when his hand closed around mine. He slipped it further up my arm, gripping me tightly around the spot just over my wrist.

"I don't agree with hurting you Cardinal Copia." Special whispered and took hold of my other arm, just as he had a hold on the first.

"I know." I said, swallowing down the scream I so desperately wanted to release as my arms were being pulled. "On the count of three, just do this." I whispered through clenched teeth.

"I will." He said and tightened his grip on my arms, claws pressing against the underside of each arm, between my wrists and elbows.

I felt the sharp pokes through my shirt sleeves. I didn't know why his claws weren't retracted but I wondered if it had to do with the stress he was under. I thought maybe it was unintentional. I turned my arms in his, biting down and hissing in pain from the normally simple act. I closed my fingers around his arms, much like he was holding onto mine.

"One." I said and took a deep breath. "Two." I said, taking another. "Three." I whispered in a rush, holding my breath as Special pulled me up from the ground.

I saw blinding light and felt the need to scream out as the motion caused a serious amount of pain coursing through me. I knew I couldn't scream. Instead, I exhaled my held breath and took one hand off the ghoul's arm, slamming my fist into his chest. I didn't want to cause him any pain but I couldn't stop myself from what I'd just done. It was my body's way of transferring energy. My eyes welled with tears, burning and stinging my lower lids. It was awful and I felt my upper body lean heavily on Special.

The ghoul, my loving and loved precious ghoul, held me tightly. He refused to let me go, not in any capacity. He held me up on legs that shook violently from the efforts it took to withstand the pain. He said nothing of my reaction, nothing of being hit. He knew I hadn't meant to hurt him, I hoped.

"Well, you're standing, Cardinal Copia." Special whispered.

I put my arms around the ghoul's neck, clinging to him as tightly, as I knew it would be the only way I could continue to stand. Keeping in the sounds was becoming increasingly difficult as the pain I'd been trying to ignore came back full force. I was crying, I couldn't help it. The tears burned, hitting the deep scratches on my face. When I'd been laying down, the tears rolled back, down the sides of my face. Now that I was upright, gravity pulled them down over the open wounds. It was an awful feeling.

I could feel his hands wrap around my hips, helping to hold me against him. My legs felt like jelly beneath me. I was shaking badly but I was up. There was no way I could do this on my own and felt such deep gratitude for Special being there. In the moment I didn't know if I'd had any injuries to my legs or if the pain and shaking was simply coming from hours (maybe longer) of disuse.

I pressed my forehead to the ghoul's chest, whimpering softly. He held me so securely with one arm and he used the other to pet over my back, giving me some comfort. Thankful wasn't a strong enough word to express how I felt towards him in that moment. I did truly love him and knowing his actions were direct results of his returned love for me, made me feel better despite it all.

We stood there, unmoving for a lengthy period of time. The pain never left but it lessened or I just grew used to it. I couldn't tell which.

"You can see, yes?" I whispered, lips moving over the scratchy feel of his shirt. I didn't have the energy or the will to lift my head from its place on his chest. I focused on the hand moving over my back and not the stabbing pain in my side by my ribcage.

"Yes Cardinal Copia." Special whispered in response, keeping up the gentle stroking up and down my back. "There's a door across the room but it's completely empty otherwise. No windows, no chairs. It's just us." He explained.

"I need you to do something for me." I said, forcing myself to lean back just enough to catch his glowing eyes.

"You know I'd do anything for you." The ghoul whispered, using the hand he'd been petting over me with to touch me just under the chin. "What do I need to do, Cardinal Copia?"

"Help me get to the wall. Bring me to the door, prop me on the wall." I said. I had no way of knowing if it was far from where we stood. I had no way of knowing if he could help me move. "I need you to get me somewhere I can hold myself up. You have to be the one who goes through that door. You have to find a way out."

"I don't want to leave you here." Special said and I could hear that he was getting choked up. "I won't leave you here."

I sighed heavily. "I understand that." I said and I did. "But you can move about freely. I cannot."

"I will carry you if I must." Special said. "We'll go together Cardinal Copia."

"I also understand that, but you need to listen and understand this." I began. "I trust you, my Special, to not just leave me here. I believe in your loyalty to me and your love for me. I know that you will come back but I need you to go on your own. Leave me while you figure out how we can get out. Find us a way out and come back for me. I'll just slow you down."

"I don't want to." Special said and he was crying. "We can go slowly. I don't want to leave you alone Cardinal Copia."

"No." I said and it was a harsh snap of the word. "Leave me and find a way out."

"Fine." The ghoul relented and I was glad. I simply lacked the energy to keep up arguing.

"Thank you." I whispered. "Now let's get moving."

I could see him nod in the darkness, based on his eyes, and when I felt both of his hands on my face I knew in that moment I was standing on my own. Yes, I was still leaned against him but his arms no longer supported my weight. I took that as a good sign and a nod in the right direction.

"Will you walk with my help or shall I pick you up?" Special asked, tracing a thumb along the side of my jawline that wasn't torn open by that wretched demon.

"Let me try and walk." I said, willing to push myself if it meant we were making progress. "But I need you to hold my hands."

"Okay Cardinal Copia." He said and let go of my face.

Seconds went by but they seemed to drag on before I felt him take my hands in his. He held me tightly and I folded my fingers over his.

"Try taking a step back." I said. My goal was to try this whole walking thing on my own but using his grip to steady myself. I didn't know if it would work but I knew I had to try.

Special stepped back. He didn't get far before I stumbled forwards. His hands released mine and his arms were back around me, keeping me from falling over completely. I was overwhelmed by pain once more. I cried out twice before I was able to silence myself.

"This isn't going to work Cardinal Copia." He whispered.

"Yes it will." I said, teeth clenched as the tipping over put a strain on the broken ribs. "It will work." It had to.

"If you say so." He sighed. He didn't sound as optimistic as I'd been forcing myself to be. "I will not pick you up but I will also not let you do this without full support."

"That's fine." I said and it was probably the only way it would have worked.

Our movement was slow and very intense pain coursed through my body. I took a few unsteady steps forward, dragging my feet across the floor as I used the ghoul's whole body as a support system. He was patient, taking little steps backwards as I shuffled forward. It was a snail's pace, at best, but I was getting us where we needed to be.

A loud sob slipped past my lips. I'd been unable to stop it. The sound caused the ghoul to still and he looked into my eyes. It was hard to read his expression as I couldn't see anything beyond the shape of his glowing eyes.

"Do we need to take a break?" He whispered and I could hear he was concerned.

"Yeah." I whispered, defeated. I didn't believe we'd gotten very far along but I needed that short break.

"There's maybe another fifty feet to the door." Special explained as I took a moment to rest my head on his shoulder.

"How far have we gone?" I whispered, unmoving.

"Ten steps." He replied. "We do this another four, maybe five, times we will make it."

I knew his intentions were to make me feel better but I'd slipped into a very negative mindset again. The agony I was feeling made it difficult to see things in a positive manner.

"Just pick me up." I said, resolved to the fact that I couldn't do it on my own. "Carry me over and then you need to get out of here."

It took everything out of me not to scream and curse as the ghoul lifted me into his arms. I couldn't be upset with him, he'd done so as gently as possible but the motion was enough to jar my broken body and send jolts of pain through every single nerve, head to foot. My eyes flooded with tears and I couldn't bring myself to do much more than exist, stiff and frozen in his embrace.

He stumbled back, finding his footing and made his way towards the door as I was awkwardly in his arms. It would have been easier on him if I could allow myself to mold against him but the pain made it impossible. It was over in less than a minute and I felt the floor beneath my feet as he set me back down. I leaned heavily against the wall and he stayed close by, pressing his body gently against my front. The two things were all that was keeping me up. I felt dizzy and wobbly and my body wanted to go down. I refused it.

"I'm so sorry that hurt you." I heard Special whisper once the echoes stopped ringing in my ears.

"You're fine." I assured him, breathless. "You did what needed to be done."

"But it hurt you." He said, I could hear him getting choked up again.

"I'm hurt regardless. It's over. I'm here. I'm going to be fine." I said. "Now you, you have to go."

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked, leaning his face very close to mine. He was speaking incredibly softly and I knew it was because we were right by the door, and neither of us knew what was on the other side.

"You need to be careful." I whispered, also keeping my voice incredibly soft. "Be cautious but get out of here. Find us a way out of the house." My lips were moving so close to his, it was almost like a kiss. "I'm thinking if we can get out, we might be able to draw the attention of Omega and he can bring us home."

"Okay." He said, turning his head slightly. "Okay that is what I'll do."

"Thank you." I whispered. "Kiss me before you go?" I asked and my reasoning was gut wrenching. I had a very real thought that this plan would fail and I couldn't shake the idea that I might not see the ghoul again.

Special kissed me, soft and slow. I got the sense in his manner that maybe he had the same fears I did. His hands cupped the sides of my face and my own moved up into his hair. The kisses deepened and a slew of emotions poured into them from each of us. It was Special that parted first but it was me that pushed him away.

"Go." I said, fighting off tears.

"I am." He said, voice cracking.

"Come back to me." I said, losing the fight as the tears broke loose.

"I will." He said and turned to the door.

●♡•---------------•♡●

Hours went by and Special never returned to me. I refused to give up hope, at first. I calmed my worry with only one thought. I had to believe he was hiding, that he was still trying to find us an exit. I couldn't stomach the idea that he'd been caught sneaking around. I refused to believe it, but the longer he was gone, the more difficult it became to refuse the negative images in my mind.

An hour before, my legs just couldn't support me any longer. I was careful to do so, but I let my body slide down the wall until I was seated beside the door. It hurt. I cried. I didn't allow myself to lay down, despite the desire I had to do it. I remained sitting up, staring into the blackness of the room around me. It remained silent in the room, only the shallow breathing from my own lungs could be heard; that and the slow beat of my heart. I think I closed my eyes but I really didn't know. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. I was once again, trapped and dreadfully alone. Worse, I believed my precious ghoul was gone for good. I started to believe I wasn't going to make it out of their either.

I thought about what losing Special would do to me. It would hurt me more than the physical pain I was still feeling. I hated to think the worst but it was all my brain was allowing me to think. I thought how the news would devastate Alicia. I felt a deep sadness that their future child would grow up without their father. I wondered if Alicia was even safe and the thought made me sick. I had no idea what was going on up on earth and knowing she'd been left with the imposter, it was awful.

And as it always did, my mind went to Papa, my Alessandro. I wondered how he was holding up. I didn't think he was doing well. I couldn't shake the idea that he'd been gutted, given up because I had left him. I worried that in his negative mindset, he'd been left vulnerable to an imposter attack. I was sick with worry and frozen with fear. The unknown made it feel so much worse, but the reality was, it was bad to begin with. We were in a very terrible situation and I couldn't see a way out.

I wanted to sleep. I wanted nothing more than to leave this Hell and sleep. Even a temporary trip to my dreams was better than nothing in that very dark moment. I sobbed out, tilting my head back, pressing against the wall. I ached all over, inside and out. My mental state was in chaotic disarray. I prayed for sleep, a break from this awful feeling. I thought my prayers had been answered, feeling the pull of rest drawing me in. The sudden shouting from beyond the door woke me right back up.

"You useless shit!" One of my captors shouted. I knew it was the incubus, as I couldn't deny that awful screech of his natural voice. "This isn't her!" It snapped. In my mind, that was Demon A.

A second voice, one just as screechy but lower in volume replied.

"I know that!" It said and I decided it was Demon B. "I couldn't find her. This one, this filth we can use as bait."

My stomach twisted. Bait for who? For what? I needed to know who they had taken this time but had no way of knowing.

"You might not be as stupid as I thought but you're still a fuck up." Demon A screeched and I heard a thud, like a body hitting the floor.

"The disgusting ghoul got out." A third voice said, Demon C.

"What? How?" Demon A snapped. "You were meant to watch that door."

"I don't know!" The Demon C replied and hissed angrily. "I walked away for a minute."

"Who's the stupid one now?" Demon B said, sounding smug. "Did it take Pestilence?" I could hear the voice right outside the door. 

"No. He's still here." Came the reply from Demon C.

"What do I do with this?" Demon B asked.

I only assumed they were talking about whomever they took.

"Throw it in here?" It asked.

I heard the door rattle and I held absolutely still. I didn't even allow myself to breathe.

"No. Take her into the back. See she doesn't wake up." Demon A said. "Don't kill her. We need them alive."

I heard footsteps move away from the door and took a deep breath.

"And the ghoul?" Demon C asked.

"Kill it on sight. It's caused more trouble than it's worth." Demon A replied.

"Has anyone figured out who the fourth horseman is?" One of them asked, I was too overwhelmed to decide which.

"Yes. The stupid humans just told us. That filthy race will trust so easily." Demon B replied. "It's a ghoul. The one they call Omega."

"Where is that ghoul?" Demon A snapped.

"I don't know." Demon B replied. "Not in the church." It continued.

"Find out and bring it here." Demon A demanded. "And watch yourself. It's the only one that can be dangerous to our kind."

I prayed in that moment that Omega was smart enough to stay a step ahead. I believed that he was. I believed he was miles ahead and I prayed he stayed safe.

"And me?" Demon C asked. "What am I to do?"

"Stay at your fucking post." Demon A shouted. "I'm confident I left Pestilence in a condition that he won't be escaping but I worry you might let something inside."

"I won't." Demon C said. "I'll watch diligently."

"Good you worthless shit." Demon A replied.

"We got him!" I heard a fourth voice call from much further away.

"Who?" Demon A asked. "I don't need anything else to go wrong. Who do you have?" His voice faded as I assumed he walked away.

"The Emeritus heir." Came the reply. "The stupid thing walked right into the trap."

I cried out, slamming my hand over my mouth to silence the sobs. I knew then, with or without help, I had to get out of that room.  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	53. Could It Get Worse?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dark chapter that pits the Cardinal against his worst nightmares. Is it all a dream? Is any of it real? 
> 
> Dark themes and nothing happy in sight.
> 
> WARNINGS FOR BLOOD, HORROR, GORE, VIOLENCE & DEATH

There was a light. Dim, but enough for me to see what was around me. I knew immediately that I wasn't in the same room I'd been held in but I knew for sure I was still in the house. I was still in Hell. I felt my pain, strong but not crippling. I ached but the shaking had stopped. The jolts and jabs of unbearable sensations had gone. I was laying on the floor, stretched out on my left side.

I had no recollection of moving to this new location but there was no denying that I'd been moved. Had they moved me, the demons? Had I gotten there myself? The more time I spent taking in my surroundings, the more obvious it was where I was. I knew this place. I'd seen it before. I was in a long and narrow corridor. The hallway from my often recurring nightmare.

I thought that maybe I was dreaming then. Thought that maybe I was really still in my empty room, leaving the place only in my mind. I didn't know. I felt like I was awake. I had to be awake. It didn't feel like a dream.

The hall was quiet and empty, save for me. I was alone with the long walls of sconces, flickering the further away they were from me. I saw the door at the end. The large metal door with the strange knob. The one that seemed to come and go. This had to be a dream.

I pushed myself up into a half kneeling pose. It sent my head spinning and a throbbing pulse of pain through my ribcage. If this had been a dream, it was entirely too realistic for my liking. My palms pressed to the floor, hands open with my fingers splayed. I felt the hard press of the floorboards under my knees and it caused them to ache like my side. I stayed absolutely still until my brain settled. I did not attempt to move until the dizzy spell faded completely.

I tried to stand up. It was a failed attempt and I collapsed back down with a thud that echoed down the corridor, bouncing off the walls. I was hurt and hurt badly. I began to doubt this was a dream at all. I believed that this was real and I didn't know if that made me feel better or worse.

Sure, there was a hint of relief knowing that I had made it out of that room I'd been trapped in, but the relief only went so far. I was curious and terrified to know how I found myself on the floor in the hall. I closed my eyes, pressing my face into the floor below. I wracked my brain, desperately trying to figure out how I got there. I found no answer. My mind was simply blank.

I tried once more to get up. I made it as far as getting up onto my hands and knees. The pain was too much to try and stand again, so I didn't. It was the thought of finding my Alessandro, as I'd known they took him, and my concerns with the whereabouts of my dearest ghoul that motivated me through the pain to start moving forward. I knew I'd never get myself up onto my feet so I started to crawl. Each shift and shuffle moved me closer to the door at the end but not without constant flashes of pain. I didn't stop. I couldn't, I wouldn't stop. I needed to find them. I had no other choice.

Slow and steady, I crawled forward. I was thankfully alone, meaning there wasn't a demon in sight. I was following the wall, down the dark corridor. My eyes were fixed on the floor, too painful to lift my head. I watched the movement of my hands, taking calculated shuffles forward. The long hall was silent, the only sound belonging to the labored breaths and quiet wheezes I made, desperate to not cry out. I didn't quite know how long it would take to get to where I was headed but I was filled with the drive to get there. I knew, somewhere inside me that I had to keep moving. I felt like I'd been crawling for hours. The movement down that corridor left me with a sickening sense of deja vu.

After an extremely long time of crawling along the floor, I reached the end. I turned around and looked back towards where I'd come from. I only saw blackness. All the lights that had lined my path had gone out and I was left with that feeling of I'd done this all before. Differently, but it was terrifyingly familiar.

I looked up, knelt before the closed door. It was etched and gilded, just as I remembered. The only light available to me was glowing from the last two sconces on the wall. After another moment, even they flickered out.

"No." I sobbed quietly. I was so sick of being left in the dark.

My stomach ached as my mind pulled forward the memories I had of this place. If that awful nightmare had truly been a kind of premonition, I dreaded what I knew was coming next. I felt sick, so very concerned that I'd soon be surrounded by the dead bodies of mine and Papa's little ones. I knew for a fact that the imposter had seen the rats up in our chambers. The evil demon has referred to them as our children, in a stolen voice. He'd been in their very room with us, disgustingly masked as our ghoulish lover. It angered me and hurt me. It made me shudder and that in turn made me feel worse. I sobbed again.

I felt my chest tighten. I was starting to panic. I couldn't shake the notion of everything those vile demons learned, by tricking us into thinking they were our loved ones. They'd been successful in posing as Sister Imperator, as well as our dear Special Ghoul. I started to wonder had they fooled us being anyone else? I trusted that Sarah was truly herself. It had been a mental dilemma I'd already dealt with and put to rest. I found myself questioning Elana. We'd thought she was an imposter, the first we suspected. I wondered if maybe she had been and we'd been doubly fooled. And what of Alicia? Surely she wasn't an imposter. No. I didn't believe that she could have been… but I'd been tricked into believing that the imposter was truly Special. Had they been working together, in pairs? I didn't know. I needed to know but I didn't want to. I was becoming overwhelmed and that dark hallway was beginning to feel stiflingly claustrophobic.

I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out, not even a little sound. I tried again, but nothing. I found I couldn't breath at all. The tightness in my chest only got worse and I knew I had to get out of there.

I turned, too quickly. My head was spinning but I forced my arms up, grasping in the dark for that stupid doorknob. I reached out and felt around for the doorknob but I couldn't find it. My heart was racing. This was all too real, all too familiar. I hated it.

Again, it felt like the walls were closing in on me. I ran my fingers over the door, feeling the cold metal beneath them. I'd done this before. I had to have gone over the damned thing a dozen times before I finally brushed against the doorknob. I turned it but it didn't move. The door was locked. Yes, definitely done this all before.

I started to cry out, shaking the doorknob as if doing so would magically make it open for me. I was becoming more and more claustrophobic in the darkened space and I was certain that the walls were closing in. I was certain that I'd not been imagining it. This was all very terrifying and I knew this was just like that Hellish nightmare. Only this wasn't a nightmare. I was really in Hell.

I knew it was coming. I felt it. The dead rats. Except that they didn't start falling from the ceiling. Nothing fell. Instead, something furry brushed across my arm and I screamed out. It was unexpected.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked out loud. I prayed no one answered me.

Something jumped out of the darkness, landing right in my lap. It was heavy and furry and I could only guess that it was the same creature to brush over my arm. I was too panicked, too overwhelmed to take a guess as to what it was. I screamed even louder. Whatever it had been was gone in an instant. I thought I'd gone mad. Maybe I'd imagined it? But no. Something had jumped on me and took off soon after. I cursed the dark.

I started to rock back and forth, clinging to the last bit of control I had. I was teetering on the edge of full blown anxiety issues and there was nothing holding me back from falling. The rocking motion didn't help the pain I felt and in fact it made it worse. I didn't stop. I couldn't stop. The loud ringing in my ears let me know exactly when I cracked, tumbling down into my panic attack.

I threw up. The heaving motion making me see white because of the pressure it put on my broken ribs. I felt like I'd lost all my senses. I started to cry and I couldn't stop. I heard the ringing getting louder and my chest tightened so much I almost blacked out. I was shaking and every little tremble sent my pain receptors into a frenzy. It was awful and uncomfortable.

I turned myself back to the door. In my panicked state I couldn't think clearly. I started pounding on the door. I didn't care about who heard me. I needed out of that dark, shrinking corridor.

"Help me!" I cried, balling my fists and slamming them into the door. I pounded and screamed. I needed to get out before I was trapped forever. I once more had the sense that I'd done this all before.

No one came to me. The darkness remained. The door stayed closed and locked. My symptoms got worse and worse. The anxiety spread, turning into rage. I was angry. I was furious. I wailed against that door until the pain got so bad I collapsed down into a heap.

I screamed into the floor, loud and clear. I screamed until I couldn't. I felt something warm and wet against my hand. It startled me into a near calm.

"Oh fuck." I whispered.

I didn't have an excellent sense of smell, not like a majority of those I spent my time with but I knew enough to recognize the scent of blood. It was metallic, and in the instance of my case, it smelled old, almost stale. I thought I'd been so stupid, reckless. In my unthinking breakdown, I'd reopened one, maybe more of the scratches on my face.

"Why?" I asked, crying again. I slammed my fist into the floor. Again. And again. Over and over. "Why? Why? Fucking why me?" I slammed my fist so hard I might have broken something in my hand. Great. Just great.

The rage faded and I'd become filled with nothing but self pity. It was overwhelming. The 'why me?' echoed in my brain until I heard nothing else. I dropped myself back down, laying out on the floor. I just cried.

"Alessandro?" I whimpered. Oh Lucifer, I wanted my dearest Alessandro. I didn't want to be alone. I didn't want it. I needed to get to him. "Please. I need you."

A sound pulled me from my pity party and I looked up. I saw fuck-all in the darkness, and my eyes were flooded with tears it probably wouldn't have made a difference if the lights were on. Something did catch my attention, however, something more than just the sound.

Across the room, something was looking at me. The shape of two eyes gazed back at me from quite a distance away. It was far enough away that I knew the walls closing in on me had been a terrible trick of the mind. I stared at the eyes, deep blue with flecks that looked like stars. Seeing them caused a calm to fall over me. I knew instantly they belonged to an aether ghoul and my guess was that they belonged specifically to Omega. I said nothing. The ghoul hadn't either. I heard the lock on the door as it clicked open and my eyes were drawn to the direction of the sound. When I looked back towards the spot with the ghoul, the eyes weren't there. He was gone.

Did I imagine it? Had I developed such a strong case of false hope? If it was truly Omega, did he come on his own or did Special find him and bring him there? If it was him, why did he leave me there? My own silence left me with too many questions. I cursed myself, knowing I should have spoken up.

"Hello?" I whispered.

I sat myself up and looked around. I think I was hoping to catch a glimpse of the ghoul again. I didn't see anything but darkness. Then I got the sense of deja vu again. A strong sense.

I heard laughter. It was the dark and menacing kind I'd known belonged to the incubus I'd dubbed Demon A.

The door I'd been half knelt, half sat down in front of swung open and I was met with the thick scent of death and decay. The laughing stopped but I could still hear it echoing around inside my brain. I was a wreck. This was all too familiar and I didn't like what it implied.

I took a tentative shifting crawl towards the open door, but stopped. I didn't want to see what was inside. The smell alone had let me know that it wasn't going to be pleasant. I remembered that I'd hesitated this very action in my nightmares.

I didn't hesitate. I vividly recalled that something would push me in my dreams but I was a figurative step ahead. I crawled into that room before I could be forced.

I looked around me and found I was in a small room, lined with several other doors. The smell of death was exceptionally strong but besides the doors, the room was empty. I expected this. I expected all of this I came to realize. I'd been there before and I knew what was coming. I hated what was coming.

"Why have you taken me here?" I asked.

I crawled towards one of the door and pulled myself up onto my feet. I was proud of myself, so long as I ignored the pain. I took a tentative step towards the center of the room again and came crashing back down onto the floor. I was more frustrated than hurt. I'd been so hurt for so long that I just stopped caring.

The deep laugh echoed around me. I didn't know its source. Rather, I knew the source, that blasted incubus, but couldn't pinpoint the place it was coming. The foul demon stayed out of sight.

"I know who you are so there's no sense in hiding." I said.

Again, the laugh filled the room.

I took a crawl closer to the first door again. I stayed on the floor, all but giving up walking again until I was out of Hell and under the care of a medical professional. I put my hand on the doorknob and found it twisted easily in my grasp. The door creaked and swung open with little more than a light push. If the trend to follow those dreams of mine were to offer any indication, I knew what to expect on the other side.

What I saw had not been what I was expecting, not entirely. What I saw inside startled me, even as I expected the worst. Laying in the middle of the floor was a body, bound by the wrists yet their face was unveiled. My nightmares had prepared me to find the dead bodies of my dear friends, Elana and Sarah.

It was only Elana and I prayed she wasn't dead. She was motionless and her face was calm and peaceful. Her eyes were closed, as if she'd been asleep. I crawled towards her and put my hand over her chest. She wasn't breathing.

"You killed her!" I shouted out. I was livid and my hands started shaking. "What have you done?" I cried.

The dark laugh rang throughout the stillness of the room. It was loud and it was mocking.

"Why?" I shouted towards the ceiling, not knowing where else I should direct the question.

I got no reply and I wondered why I had expected one. I looked back at my friend, my eyes water logged and my chest tightened. She didn't deserve that. She shouldn't have been killed for their wicked games.

Then I noticed something that didn't seem right. Her body was warm to the touch. Maybe I'd jumped too quickly to my conclusion. Perhaps she wasn't dead. I stared at her chest. It wasn't moving. I put my hand over her mouth and nose, I felt no breath. I thought maybe this was some kind of trick. It had to be, right?

"What have you done to her?" I asked.

No reply came to that question either. I really don't know why I tried.

I looked back at her lifeless body and that's when I noticed the blood. There was a pool of it, under her head and neck.

I looked away and curled up on myself. I let myself cry it out but the tears never stopped. I vividly remembered crying over her like that before. I felt the confusion sink back in. Was this happening for real or was I caught in a nightmare?

Curiosity got the better of me. Curiosity and fear and dread fueled my need to investigate further. There were other rooms to check, other friends I needed to account for. I did not want to see what was inside those other rooms but knew I'd have to. I knew because I'd checked them before. I crawled along, fighting myself to ignore the pain.

I left the room, crawling back into the hallway. I didn't understand what was happening. I didn't know why this all happened and I knew that nothing could be done to stop it. I felt these feelings for the second, third, maybe fourth time. I knew this was because of the war that was pending. I knew that the fault fell upon the deranged prince of Hell, Asmodeus. I knew but I didn't. There were facts but I didn't understand why this had to happen.

The next room already had the door open, left ajar. I couldn't see inside. I remembered what to expect. In my nightmares there was more death. In that room I'd expected to find Dante and his cherished pet snake, Cassandra.

I pushed the door slowly, expecting something on the other side to block it. Nothing blocked it and the door swung freely. I made my way inside and found the room was empty. I let out a little sigh of relief. I shouldn't have been feeling any relief as I'd just left behind the dead body of a close friend. I was still upset about that, terribly upset but the relief came when I didn't find my brother-in-law dead.

I pushed the door closed and gasped. An awful sound tore through my lips. I'd been wrong. So wrong. Against the wall was another body. It had been blocked by the opened door.

"Dante, no." I cried, ugly sobs and tears followed.

There he was, as the nightmares predicted. Dead and covered in blood from the neck down. He was held up, stuck to the wall with a large sword stabbed right through the neck. It was just as the nightmares prepared me for but the reality was there was no preparation for things like that. His body was limp and his head was tilted at an awkward angle. I took a few crawls closer and reached up. I put my hand against his thigh. Like it had been the case of Elana's body, he wasn't cold. The man had a decent warmth left in him. 

I pulled on the body, fighting the agony my own body went through, hoisting myself upward. I stood before the lifeless form of my brother-in-law, looking at his face. His eyes were staring back at me, cold and lifeless. I touched his mouth, no breath. I stumbled back, nearly losing my footing but I stayed up. Not without more pain. It hurt worse, seeing Dante. Like Elana, the demons had killed him too.

"Two innocent people are dead." I said, loud enough for anyone listening in could hear. "They play no part in this. Why kill them?"

A reply came in the form of more laughter. It was disgusting. It did nothing but anger me further.

"Why not kill those who you're after?" I asked. "Why take such cheap shots at those without defense?" My rage was fueled. I was beyond angry by that point.

"I've seen enough!" I shouted. "Face me now, or are you too much of a coward?"

I was in no condition to face anyone, and had I any sense of logical thinking left I'd have realized that. I wasn't thinking clearly or logically. I wasn't thinking at all. I was acting on pure instinct and emotion. I'd seen enough, put up with enough. I was done.

I wasted no time waiting for a reply that I knew wasn't coming. My steps were slow and not at all steady but I was making my way out of that room and into the next. Each step I took brought on a new push of tears. I felt devastated, I felt like my entire ability to be happy had been torn from me. I was numb. It was all the things I'd felt before. The emotions never changed each time I went through this nightmare. 

I almost collapsed outside the next room. I caught myself on the wall, taking a moment to catch my breath and will off the full body aches.

I pushed open the door and I expected to find Alicia, dead. The room was empty. I stumbled around the space, looking behind furniture and closet doors expectedly waiting to find her. I praised Satan when I didn't. The room had actually been empty.

I crossed back into the center of the room. I dropped myself into the wingback chair I thought for certain would have held the dead body of the sweet sister. I needed a moment to relax and calm down. I wondered if I'd be able to stand back up after such a break. The pain had gotten so excruciating, I almost felt numb. The sudden stopping of movement and the almost relaxing feeling as I sat in the chair sent the pain back into motion. The numbness gave away to tingles. The tingles charged into pulses of pain and throbbing aches.

I took the time to cry. I took a long time crying. My tears were not over the pain that became too much. My tears were for the loss of my friends, my family. I was caught once more trying to figure out if this was real or not. It felt real. Too real. Were Elana and Dante truly gone? I didn't want to think that but it was becoming difficult to ignore. I closed my eyes, letting my head fall back against the back of the chair. The pull of sleep was strong but I wouldn't let myself fall. I needed to fight the urge and stay awake. There was more I needed to do, getting back to Papa and finding Special were my top priorities. Dealing with whomever killed my friends was the very next item on my list.

Something dripped down from the ceiling and hit my face with a wet splat. I opened my eyes and felt quite the onset of shock. There were letters scrawled across the ceiling in what looked like blood.

"WE KNOW"

We know? What did they know? I was left feeling more unsettled than I'd been and I was already pretty unsettled. My mind was spinning. I was losing any semblance of control I had managed to cling to.

I didn't know what I was supposed to do at that point. I couldn't do anything but sit there and cry. Nothing but pain and sorrow filled every inch of my body. I had nothing but despair left. No will to get myself back up. I believed nothing in that moment would ever be able to fix all that had gone wrong. I gave up. They won.

A door within the room sprung open. Another moment that I'd seen before, another moment I'd expected to happen. I wished it hadn't, but it did. I knew I was meant to go in there.

I struggled to rise back onto my feet, clutching my side and falling back into the chair a few times before I was able to stand. My head was still spinning and so was the room around me. With stiff movements and hard effort, I went to it. I hoped it would lead me to whatever sick son of a bitch had done this; the piece of shit responsible for killing my family. I remembered hoping that the last time but I felt it more strongly that moment.

I knew that if my memory served me correctly, I'd find Special in that room, as well as Omega. As I shuffled through that door, clinging to the frame as a last resort to stay standing, I discovered I was half right.

The body of a ghoul had been laying across that floor, unmoving. It was sprawled out on its back, chest absolutely still as no breath passed through their lungs. Its grey skin had been an awful shade, paled out and almost green in undertones. Its claws were exposed, twisted in incorrect angles; its hands were broken in several places.

The ghoul was much too large to be Special, so I felt the tiniest sliver of relief. Still, my heart ached because it was obvious which one it had been. Omega.

I moved into the room and fell down at the ghoul's side. I touched his body and it was cold. My stomach sank. Something wasn't right, I had been certain that they eyes I saw earlier belonged to this very ghoul but the body in front of me had obviously been dead much too long. It made me question whether or not this was even real.

There was the possibility that I'd been mistaken, thinking what I'd seen in that corridor was Omega. It was possible that I'd been fooled, by the demons or even my own mind. I was aware that the aether aligned ghouls were the rarest of the species, having only ever encountered three in my life but it was entirely possible that the eyes I saw belonged to another. It was also entirely possible that maybe this had all been clever tricks to upset me.

As it occurred in my dreams, there was a crumpled note in the large ghoul's hand. I pulled it out from his twisted claws, tearing the page as I did. I cursed, hoping that I'd still be able to read it if I held the pieces together. I expected to find a message in Satanen; a message that read, "Heed the warning."

I set the two pieces of torn paper onto the floor, smoothing out the wrinkles and holding them side by side. It was clearly written in Satanen, as I had been expecting, but I couldn't understand the words. Why didn't I understand the words?

"▪︎zraqajala zhajayaxA  
▪︎zgava zwavaqa zhajayy zeavasa zqacafa zqasabahazarA  
▪︎zhacafahaza zqacafa zhajarazafaqa zeavasa zqacafa zqasapaqahA"

"Couldn't you have left this message in English?" I asked the lifeless ghoul.

I took the two halves and crumpled them up, shoving them into my pocket. I appreciated the ghoul's clever attempt to tell me something but it was useless in the moment. I held onto it, just in case. I shifted from my knees to sit down next to the ghoul. I had my back to him but turned to look. I half expected him to wake up. I didn't know why I expected that, the other two hadn't woken up.

That feeling of something amiss came back to me. Could one even kill Death? Was that even possible? I wanted to believe that he would be fine. I wanted to believe the others would be fine. I wanted this to be another nightmare. It was small, but deep down I felt my hope returning to me.

The patter of small, but not tiny, feet drew my attention. I looked away from Omega's body and saw a mass of black fluff come trotting through the door.

"Asmodeus?" I whispered, completely shocked to see Papa's cat there in Hell. "Come here kitty." I said, reaching out towards him.

The animal walked closer, sniffed at my hand but walked right past me. He hopped up into the ghoul and settled down on his chest, pressing his nose to the bottom of the mask that covered the ghoul's face. The cat started to purr, the loud hum and rumbling of the sound loud in the silence that Hell provided.

"He can't pet you, kitty." I said, reaching out to run my fingers through the cat's thick black fur.

Asmodeus turned to me and hissed. I pulled my hand away. Clearly the cat hadn't been happy about what I'd said or maybe he didn't want to be pet. I assumed the cat had a connection with the ghoul, probably built up over their years together. I imagined that the cat got to know Omega quite well when he'd spent years, so deeply involved with Papa.

I started laughing. This was all too much. I was jealous over the affections of a cat for Lucifer's sake. This had to be some twisted product of my tortured mind. There was no way I'd find myself upset over a cat that prefered the company of a dead ghoul than me. This was just absurd. Then I remembered something Sarah had said to me. She'd made it a valid point to mention that Asmodeus appeared in all her Hellish dreams.

It had to be a dream.

I hadn't a clue how I'd be able to prove that it was but I was determined to. I decided at that moment that this couldn't be real. Elana was still alive. Dante was still alive. So was Omega and this was all just a figment of my imagination. I'd been through too much that I couldn't even pull myself out of the negative when I was dreaming.

I longed for the dreams where I had my Alessandro. I longed for my Alessandro- full stop. I needed to wake myself up and find him. I'd gone too long without knowing he was safe. He must have been feeling the same. I had to find him and I just knew he had to be fighting to find me.

I turned back to the ghoul. I never, in the years I had his acquaintance, saw him without his mask on. I knew enough that if this were a dream, should I take off the mask I wouldn't have been able to imagine what he looked like. In many instances when I dreamed this scenario, the mask was melted and fused to his face. It wasn't the case this time. So to test my theory, I would just have to remove the mask.

I reached up, hands shaking from nervousness and pain. I reached for the mask and just about touched it before Asmodeus lashed out and bit me.

"Oww!" I shouted, glaring at the cat.

He'd never once bitten me before. Not like that anyway. Play bites and nips, yes, but this was a nasty bite. It drew blood and I felt my heartbeat in my finger tip where he got me. He was hissing and growling from his place perched on the lifeless ghoul's chest. It was clear to me that he might have been protecting him. I wondered if maybe the cat had once belonged to the ghoul. Papa had never fully explained where the cat had come from.

"Bad kitty." I warned, wiping my hand against my pant leg. "Please, you need to move."

Asmodeus continued to hiss, flicking his tail. His eyes were on me, gaze unbreaking.

"Asmodeus, down." I said, trying to be firm without yelling.

The cat didn't budge. I sighed. I reached for the animal and careful to avoid his head, I pushed him away from Omega's body and knocked the mask out of place before Asmodeus could stop me.

"No." I whispered, defeated. My eyes filled with tears.

My brain had been able to give the ghoul a face and despite the whole being dead thing, he was incredibly good looking. I mean, really. It was obvious what Alessandro had seen in him. I didn't care what he looked like. I cared that I could see it. It meant that there was a strong possibility that this had been real. This wasn't a dream, a nightmare. This was happening.

A crashing sound from an adjoining room spooked Asmodeus, who booked it out of the door in a flash. To be fair, I was rather spooked by it as well.

"Who's there?" I called out. I got nothing as a reply.

I crawled towards the direction of the sound and I could hear more clamoring and a quiet thud. I crawled out of the room with Omega's body, back into the room that was empty and had the message in blood on the ceiling. I heard crying, soft whimpers of pain. The sound was closer to me, I guessed coming from that room between the doors. Whatever made those sounds was hurt. I was certain of that.

I crawled across and to the door I'd come in from. I used the wall I was nearest too, the door frame as well, to pull myself up, staying in one place until my legs stopped shaking enough I could try walking. I stepped forwards and stumbled out of the room and into that central place.

I gasped when my eyes fell on the source of the crying. It was Special and he was badly hurt. I was deeply relieved that he wasn't dead as I'd been so worried of discovering.

"Hey." I said and made my over to him. He didn't respond but if it was because he didn't hear me or the fact he couldn't, I didn't know.

The ghoul was curled up on the floor, laying in a pool of blood that I noticed trailed along from the direction in which he'd arrived. The blood was his and there was no doubt in my mind about that fact. Across his back were large claw marks, torn through his clothes and the skin beneath. I knew that the injuries had come from one of the demons, the large incubus specifically, as they were sized about right. The lower portion of his back was the most saturated with blood and that's when I noticed his tail had been torn right off. His leg was twisted below the knee in an uncomfortable way, probably broken, which would explain why he had created the crashing sounds. I seriously doubted he was able to walk. 

I dropped onto my knees, ignoring my own pain to deal with him. I grabbed his shoulder, leaning over so I wouldn't need to turn him. I was terrified to try and move him.

"Special, I'm here. It's Copia." I said, petting over his arm. It was all I could do but felt it wasn't enough.

"You… you go." The ghoul croaked out. He rolled his head and I saw more claw marks over his face. His right horn had been cracked through the middle. His eyes were closed and his brow creased in discomfort.

"I'm not going." I said. I wouldn't leave him. I knew the demons were instructed to kill him and it was clear they had tried. I wouldn't leave him, not when I had the chance to save him. I'd lost too much already.

"Yes." He whispered. "You… leave me Cardinal Copia."

I started crying more intensely. "No." I whispered and tightened my grip on his arm. "No. I'm staying here."

"Th-they have Papa." He said, forcing his eyes open. The one just under his cracked horn was scratched, blood branching out through the sparkling green of his iris. "You m…" He took a breath. "You must go to him, Cardinal Copia." His eyes slipped closed. He stopped talking and his mouth went lax but stayed open.

"I will." I whispered. And I knew that I had to. I was determined to save them both. "I need to get you somewhere safe. I won't leave you here to be found again."

Special didn't respond. There was no protest, no agreeing. He was just quiet and still.

"Special?" I whimpered, touching his face. I was starting to panic worse because there still wasn't a reply from him. I gave him a shake, but still nothing. "No." I cried.

I shifted back and bent down to rest my head on the floor. The only thing going through my mind was the word no. Everything was no. I started to sob, really ugly cry and I once more gave up. I knew that I had to find Papa. I had to get to him before he met the fate that the other's had. I was upset. I was angry. I was every negative emotion all thrown together but if I lost him, my Alessandro, I knew that I would be done for.

I pushed myself up, gazing over at Special's lifeless body before me and I felt the ache inside my chest increase. Losing him hit me harder than losing the other three. I couldn't stand to lose anyone else. I gathered my wits, what was left of them anyway and I struggled to get on my feet. The pain was once again excruciating but I had something driving me. I had to find Papa and if my nightmares were to be of any help, I knew exactly where I had to go. I stood there, lost in my own thoughts. I never heard the sound of approaching footsteps behind me until it was too late. Someone or something grabbed me.

"No!" I shouted. "Stop this. Let me go." I tried to break away but the arms around me tightened their grip.

I heard the dark laughter, deep and menacing but it wasn't coming from an unknown location. It was coming from the creature behind me.

"I'm not letting you go, Cardinal." It whispered, leaning close to my ear. "It's time you come and face the truth. Time to see you've been on the wrong side for much too long."

"Let me go!" I said again, struggling through the pain to break free.

I couldn't do it. No matter how much I tried, I was caught and had no choice but to allow that foul creature drag me away from that room and into the next.

As the nightmares prepared me, the room in which I was taken was not empty. The large, curtainless windows stretched from floor to ceiling, putting on view the dark Hellish landscape. In the center of the room was a purple and gold casket. Nothing prepared me for that, even as I had expected it to be there.

The creature dragged me into the center of the room, just to the left of the casket. It turned me away from the windows to face the door we just walked in. I said nothing, as I was in too much pain to try. I gave up fighting, and just let the damned thing hold me in place.

I heard the sound of approaching footsteps. A soft sound but I knew that they were coming closer. My eyes were fixed on the door in front of me. Who walked through surprised me. They were walking on their own, unrestrained and with a purpose. There was some sort of sick satisfaction on their face and it made my stomach twist.

"Good evening Copia." They said, voice smooth and dare I say, charming. "I'm thrilled you've decided to join us. It's about time you learn that Satan has reached the end of his reign. Salvete Asmodeus." They took a few steps closer to me, stopping not an arms distance away. "Perhaps it's time you learn to change your allegiance, darling."

"Why?" I whispered, voice caught up in my throat. My knees buckled, the demon behind me let go and I fell to the floor at the person's feet. "Alessandro, why?" I cried.

I turned to look at the man standing before me. It was Papa.  
●♡•---------------•♡●

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliffhanger. I'm sorry!
> 
> The next chapter will be up as soon as it's ready.
> 
> You may have noticed a few lines plucked from a previous chapter and this was done intentionally.
> 
> I love you all. 🖤🖤🖤 Thanks for reading. I can only promise things won't stay this dark forever.


	54. Esrohnok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cardi deals more with his Papa and tries to determine what made him switch sides. Demon drama.
> 
> Dark themes but significantly less awful than the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 🖤 you all.
> 
> Enjoy this continuation of the story and more will follow soon.

"I am very upset that they did this to you, Raffaele." Papa said after a long time of just looking down at me. "Perhaps seeing that you've been hurt, I should reject their offer? I agreed only to ensure your safety. You do not look safe."

He crouched down before me. I still knelt in my crumpled position on the floor. I didn't want to look at him. I was furious and upset. I tensed when I felt his hand slip under my chin, tilting my head back to force me to look him in the eyes.

"What have they done to your face, my darling?" He whispered. He wore a frown and had an air of disappointment about him. "Your beautiful face… it is so torn up." It sounded as if he truly felt bad and upset. "A pity." The tone was different.

"Do you care so much about my looks?" I inquired.

The look in his eyes implied he did. I felt sick to my stomach. He ignored my question and went right on speaking with a disgustingly high level of arrogance.

"I think that maybe I should consider my choices, maybe not be so keen to follow Asmodeus." He whispered, stroking over my unscratched cheek. "I didn't expect them to do this to you, my Raffee. Yet, it is much too late to turn back now. You can join us, and together, we can do the things we've deserved to do all along."

"Alessandro no." I said, torn up inside by his actions and words.

"But we can fix you up. We can make you well again." He said. "Restore that beauty and sexiness I know you possess."

"Forget my face Alessandro." I snapped. "They killed our friends. Because of Asmodeus, our friends are dead. Your brother, is dead. Special is dead." My voice had been wavering and finally cracked. "Elana and Omega are dead."

"Because they would not join us." Papa said and his nonchalance angered me deeply. "They made the choice to deny Prince Asmodeus the servitude he deserves."

"Did you even hear what I just said?" I asked, fuming.

"Yes. They killed our friends." He replied. "Each one had the opportunity to choose a side. They chose the wrong one."

I lost it. I came really close to slapping the shit out of him for his indifference. I would have done so if I could have mustered the strength. I was still feeling too much physical pain. I shut down, becoming very quiet. I turned my head sharply, prying it from his grasp. The anger and rage built up inside me, but I said nothing. I couldn't hold back. I shoved him and that in turn had me falling backwards, landing hard on my ass.

I became all too aware of the demon standing there with us. In my muddled mind, seeing Papa alive (although completely awfully behaved), I had forgotten we weren't alone. It said nothing, just stood there watching.

"How could you?" I asked Papa, finally speaking up. "Why are you doing this?" I wasn't really speaking though; I was yelling.

Papa's brow creased and there was a pout on his lips. "To save you, my love. Is that not obvious to you?" He said as if I should just be fine with him suddenly switching sides. "It was join Asmodeus and his band of loyal demons or lose you. The choice was easy."

He reached out to touch me but I slapped his arm away before he even got close. He tried again and gripped me by the chin. It was a tight, unyielding hold.

"Tell me you wouldn't do the same for me." He snapped, a challenge.

I said nothing. I tried to break free of his hold, it really hurt me. I didn't want him anywhere near me. Something wasn't right.

"You'd not give up your life's work, your life's beliefs if it meant saving me?" He whispered, lower lip quivering and I swore it was all for show.

"I'd fight longer to do right, Alessandro." I said. "You give in too easily." I muttered, averting my eyes when I couldn't break his hold to turn away. "Did you even bother to put up a fight?" I looked back at him as I asked it.

"When it comes to you, my darling Raffaele, no. I take no chances. You must be kept safe." He replied.

I just started crying again. I didn't know what else to do.

Papa stood up. "Get him a chair. He should not be on the floor." He said and I assumed it was to the demon standing behind me. I had my gaze cast downwards so I couldn't be sure. "Maybe something to clean up his face. It hurts to see him look so bad."

I should've been upset by the words but I'd been numb to everything since learning the news that my Papa had turned on Satan. I was hurting inside; I couldn't help but question if he played any part in the death of our friends and his own brother. I stayed down, closed in on myself.

I was feeling waves of distress, confusion, pain and dizziness. It was more than obvious to me that I wasn't thinking clearly. Had I been thinking clearly, I might have recognized that there was a strong chance that I'd not been dealing with Papa at all. There was a chance it had been an imposter. But it was established that I hadn't been thinking clearly so the possibility never crossed my mind. Not yet anyway.

A chair was dragged in from another room but I stayed down on the ground. Comfort wasn't a concern of mine in that moment and I had doubts it would ever be again. Being in a chair or on the floor, being on earth or in Hell, nothing changed the fact my friends, my family were dead and my husband abandoned Satan to serve the other demons. My life was turned on its head and nothing mattered to me anymore. I resolved to the notion that I'd live out my days, forever, in nothing but misery.

"Get up!" The demon shouted at me. It was in the form of a hooded figure but I knew what it really was. Their disguises were useless at that point, no reason to hide the filth that they were. I wondered why it chose that moment to shout, as it seemed to keep quiet when Papa and I had been first reunited.

I didn't move. I didn't look up. I stayed put, gazing at the floor. The shock of everything was fading, the pain coming back to the forefront of my mind, but still I didn't move from where I'd collapsed down in the middle of the room. I closed my eyes and prayed. I wasn't entirely sure what I was praying for, as all hope was gone. I had nothing. I wanted nothing but things to return to how they were before any of this began. I wanted things that I knew weren't possible.

"Raffaele." My name was said by Papa. I saw his shoes come into view as he walked closer to me once more, but I refused to look up. I was so angry, so disappointed in him; I didn't see the point of giving him my attention. As far as I was concerned, he'd lost all privileges to my respect. He'd hurt me too deeply. There was too much that had happened before we'd been reunited, I feared that I'd never forgive him. I couldn't, not for all he'd brushed off to save me.

"Raffaele." He tried again. But again, I didn't answer.

"Get up!" The demon snapped again and I felt a kick to my side before I saw it coming.

"Don't you dare do that again." I heard Papa say and chanced a look up to see him glare at the hooded figure. He turned to look at me, extending a hand in my direction. "Please, Raffaele. I will not allow them to keep hurting you. Just sit in the chair for me."

I had a scowl on my face, as close to one as I could manage through the pain anyway. Without much thought, I reached up and took his hand. It was very warm and I allowed him to pull me up to my feet. It hurt a great deal but I thought maybe if I just did as he said, the continual hurt would stop. As done as I was with everything, I wanted the pain to stop. Papa didn't let go of my hand and pulled me close, speaking directly into my ear.

"Trust in me." He said, stepping back as if he said nothing at all.

His hand slipped from mine and I was left staring at him. I was just dumbfounded. How could he expect me to trust him after everything that happened. How could I trust someone that I believed didn't care about the people we lost? How could I trust someone that gave up serving Satan? I was just not okay with his arrogance and completely flippant attitude. I was angry with the nerve he had in telling me to trust him.

I looked at the chair, tempted to take the seat. The aches and exhaustion had me giving in and I sat down. I'd already been crying so I just cried harder. I didn't know what else to do.

"Please stop your crying Raffaele." Papa whispered, stepping up to the chair and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me." I said bitterly and shifted away, causing more pain to run through my body.

I was surprised when he listened. I kept my head down but watched him with a sideways glance. I was hunched over, body tense and shaking. I was on the verge of tears, yet again. I hurt and I hurt bad. Inside and out, I was a wreck.

Papa stepped away from the chair and moved closer to the demon, who hadn't moved from their position since returning with the chair.

"Where are the others?" Papa asked. "They will be beneficial in pushing this one to turn." He said.

I felt my stomach twist. I threw up but fearing repercussions, I swallowed it back down. I wanted to pass out. This was all too much.

"They're around." The demon replied. "Mozgath is on the surface. We have the fourth horseman within our grasp."

"I see." Papa said and sounded thoughtful. "I was unaware you've found more than us two."

"Really sir?" The demon whispered, leaning closer to Papa as if he didn't intend on me hearing the exchange.

"No. Not really. I was testing you." Papa replied.

There was something in the way he said it that struck a nerve in me. Something clicked and I felt slightly less awful about the situation. I was reminded of the imposter issue and began to make the connection that the man I'd been dealing with wasn't my Alessandro at all.

"Let me speak with Papa." I whispered, looking up at the two. "Alone."

"Fat chance." The hooded demon said with a growl. I imagined he glared at me but with the hood up, his face was hidden from view and I'd have no way of knowing what his eyes were doing.

"No. Please." Papa said. "Let me speak with the Cardinal while you gather the others."

"Very well." The demon said without argument. It was another push to believe that the Papa in the room was truly an imposter and on the demon's side.

I watched him leave, shifting back into his natural incubus form, and watched as Papa followed him to the door, closing it with a quiet click. He turned to me and smiled.

"So you're willing to talk to me Raffaele." He said, sauntering over to the chair.

"I know what you are and I know what you're doing." I said and there was venom in my words. "Enough with the games. Where is Alessandro?"

He laughed. "I'm right here." He said. "I told you, you can trust me."

"I know what you said." I whispered. "I don't believe a word that came out of your mouth. Tell me where is he? Where is Alessandro?"

Again, he laughed. "You're an incredibly clever man Raffaele." He said and knelt down to be at face level with me. "But not so clever to think I'd truly tell you. There may be someone listening in."

"I don't care who is listening in." I spat. "You are not my husband so stop posing as him. It's a disgrace."

"But I am your husband Raffaele." He whispered, inching closer to me. "Trust me." He winked.

I tried to sit back, lean away as his hand came to rest against my unscratched cheek. I couldn't get away. The chair as well as the pain kept me from getting away. I watched in horror as he reached into his suit jacket with his free hand. I didn't know what it was for. He pulled out a handkerchief and started to dab away some of the blood on my face.

"Don't you dare touch me." I said, slapping his hand off when moving wasn't an option. "Show me what you are because you're not him."

The look in his eyes was one of hurt when I slapped him away. He looked almost confused that I'd reject his attempt to clean away the mess. I refused to give in, I refused to believe that the man knelt before me was the real Papa. I'll admit, the look was perfect and the attitude matched, if I could ignore the willingness to abandon Satan. It was a horrifically accurate, quite good representation but I couldn't believe it was my Alessandro.

"Do you truly think that I am not yours, my darling?" He asked me, considerate enough to not touch me again. "Is it that hard to believe that I'd do anything to ensure your safety? Did you seriously doubt I'd do this if it meant saving you?"

"My Alessandro wouldn't put anyone in danger." I said, glaring at the creature with Papa's face. "He'd move worlds for me but not without ensuring our family was safe as well. You're a clever creature, I'll give you that. You made some serious mistakes though. He wouldn't stand to have our family and friends killed. I know you're an imposter."

He shook his head. "You got me." He said, lifting his hands in surrender. "I absolutely wouldn't stand to have anyone killed."

"You're not him!" I shouted. "Get out of his image. Show me what you are!"

"You have a lot of fight in you." He said and got up onto his feet. "But I only ask that you channel that fight into trust and you use that trust in me."

It took effort but I was able to sit back, less hunched in that chair. I lifted my gaze to his face. I steeled my glare and tightened my lip.

"I'll never trust you." I said and my voice was shaking. "Not for anything."

"What can I do then?" He asked, tilting his head. "What can I do to earn your trust?"

"Not a damned thing." I said, trying so hard to steady my voice and mind.

"Your friends. Would you trust me if I take you to them?" He said.

"They're all dead. I saw them before I was taken to you." I replied and the tears welled right back up.

"Raffaele." He said, frowning.

"No! Don't you call me that." I cried. I looked away, feeling myself getting sick again. I braced myself for the pain that was sure to follow once I heaved. I threw up on the floor, folding over as it sent shocks of pain throughout my torso.

"Look at me." He said and it was oddly soft. There was no demanding tone.

"No." I said, gagging. I felt my stomach twist again. I fought to keep from throwing up again.

"Please." He whispered.

The slight desperation in his voice drew my attention. I slowly lifted my head and looked at him with skepticism.

"May I come closer to you?" He asked quietly.

Every fiber in my being said no. Every red flag went off in my head, telling me to make sure that he stayed back.

"Why?" I asked instead of flat out denying him. The very fact that he asked rather than just do it intrigued me. "For what purpose?" I whispered, when he took too long to answer.

"Because there are others listening and I need you to hear something that they should not." He replied.

"And if I say no, would you even respect that?" I asked, anger flaring up again. "I've told you before, I don't trust you. I don't want your games."

"But this is all games, Raffaele." He said. "And I'll beg you to trust me."

"I don't want, nor do I need you to beg." I said, looking at the man in the eyes. "I'll make a deal, however." I didn't know if I'd just made a huge mistake. It was already obvious I wasn't thinking clearly.

"What deal?" He asked and I sensed hesitation.

"Tell me where Alessandro is. Tell me, prove to me you haven't hurt him and I'll cooperate. I'll do what I need to if it gets the both of us home." I said.

The door opened and three demons came walking through. One I recognized as the incubus that had attacked me. The other two, I didn't. One was a grey skinned, red eyed succubus and the other, was unlike anything I'd seen before.

"I need more time." Papa said, turning to the others. "I've got him talking."

"Then the human will talk to all of us." The large incubus said. I was beginning to think he was the one in charge, probably answering to Asmodeus directly. It looked at me and its jet black eyes were extremely unpleasant to have fixed on my face. I was unnerved to say the very least.

"He wants to see him." Papa said. "He's willing to make a deal if we show him his husband."

"Then he knows what you are." The succubus said. Her voice was just as jarring and screechy as the incubus's was.

"Obviously." Papa, well the one that looked like him, said. "He's not as stupid as most people. He's truly a clever man. Open the casket."

"You're giving into his desires?" The incubus asked, looking at the Papa-demon.

"If I can get what I want out of it, of course." He replied.

"How do you know this human will keep its word?" The unidentified demon asked.

"I trust him." The Papa-demon said.

"You've spent too much time on the surface." The succubus said. "You've gone soft."

"Open the casket and show him what he needs to see." Papa-demon snapped. He turned from the others and looked back at me. "Come here." He said.

"I can't." I replied and truly, I couldn't. I hurt too much to get up.

"Do you want to see your Papa or not?" The incubus barked and came over to the chair. He yanked me up out of it and sort of flung me towards the casket as the other two opened the lid.

I cried out from being thrown. The only thing to stop me from hitting the ground was the fact that the Papa-demon caught me in an arm, holding me up through the pain. It surprised me that it did that and I wondered why.

The casket creaked as it opened and I cried out, an awful gut wrenching sound, seeing what, seeing who was inside. It was my dearest Alessandro, completely still and from my perspective, not breathing. My heart sank, bottoming out my chest and shattering. Had they killed him too?

"Is he dead?" I asked through tears and sobs.

"I promise you; he's not." The Papa-demon said and I swore his hold on me suddenly felt like a hug.

I broke free from its grasp and stumbled against the casket. I leaned over, reaching in to touch my Papa's face, tracing over his cheeks. His skin was warm to the touch. I slipped my hand over his lips and up to his nose. I'd confirmed that he was not breathing.

"What did you do to him?" I asked, voice cracking. "Tell me!" I demanded to know.

"Shut him up." The incubus said and he laughed darkly.

"Is he hurt?" I whispered, chest feeling tight.

"He feels nothing, Raffaele." The Papa-demon said. "And please, understand that I mean it when I tell you that he isn't dead."

"We should just kill him." The unidentified demon hissed.

"No!" The Papa-demon said rather loudly and adamantly. "He must remain as he is, if we're to gain this one's trust." He put his hand on my back. I was too overwhelmed to stop him from touching me.

"Kill them all." The succubus said. "Too much trouble, I think."

"If he's not dead, what have you done?" I asked. "Will he be okay?"

"Think of it like suspended animation." Papa-demon explained. "Trapped in a place between life and death, unaware, unfeeling, unable to interfere."

I took a sharp breath in. Was it possible that the others I'd encountered were in the same position? Were our friends still been alive? I didn't want to think, jump too quickly to conclusions but the seed was planted in my mind. A small glimmer of hope.

"Can I speak to him?" I asked.

"Yeah." The succubus said with a dark laugh. "He's right there."

"Pity he won't hear you." The incubus added.

"I cannot risk taking him out of this state." The Papa-demon said. "You know him well enough Raffaele. He refused to side with us. In this state, we have better control."

"But this, suspended animation… or whatever you called it. It's reversible, yes?" I said.

"Yes." Papa-demon replied. "But whether or not I decide to do so, depends upon the choices you make."

"What choices?" I asked, though I was fairly confident about what I'd be asked to do. I knew without doubt I'd be asked to reject Satan and pledge my allegiance to Asmodeus.

"You know what they are." Papa-demon said. "But I see there is a look in your eyes Raffaele. You have more questions to ask before you decide anything."

How he saw anything but pain in my eyes was beyond me, but he was entirely correct. I had questions and I wanted answers.

"Who are you?" I asked, looking right at him.

"My name is Esrohnok." Papa-demon said. "I am second in command under our great Prince Asmodeus."

"Why do you suddenly offer this knowledge so freely?" I asked, letting my gaze circle the room. I looked at each of the other three demons before setting my eyes back on Esrohnok. It was still so unsettling seeing him wear my Alessandro's face. "You give me a name, why not show me what you are?"

"I offer you the truth because I mean it when I tell you I desire your trust, Raffaele." He said.

Slowly, the guise of Papa faded and the demon took on a new form. The change came slower than the rapid shift in form of an incubus. It reminded me of the way Papa would change from his human form to his demonic form. I watched in silence as, what I took as truth, Esrohnok shifted into his natural form.

The demon had rough and scaly skin, black as night. Its eyes were bright red, and nearly circular in shape. Two distinct pairs of horns grew from its large, hairless head. A larger set grew straight out his forehead, curling up near the points. The second set were further back, rolling like those of a ram. A large, lipless mouth was cut across its face with two rows of pointed teeth. Its large body was big boned and awkward angles. Two enormous wings spread wide open behind the beast and a long, barbed tail swished up from behind. The sheer size of the demon dwarfed even the large incubus. It was hideous and grotesque.

Had I not been so clouded in the head and jaded from the Hell I'd been through, I'd have been terrified and rightly so. I'd been so wrong to assume that the incubus had been the leader. Esrohnok was the mastermind and likely the brute force of the group.

"Shit." I whispered and hadn't been able to stop myself. I was in disbelief of what I was seeing.

"Do I have your trust?" He asked me. There was something incredibly interesting about his voice. It hadn't changed. He sounded exactly like Papa had and I was sure that Esrohnok chose to do that. He banked hard on gaining my trust.

He wouldn't have it.

"Let me speak to Alessandro." I said. "Let me talk to him. Let me know he is unhurt. Then I will consider giving you my trust."

"Don't." The incubus said. "Filthy Pestilence keeps changing his terms."

"Let me speak to Alessandro." I said, trying to keep my cool. I had no cool left. I was surviving on borrowed sanity. "You'll get nothing from me until you wake him up and let me speak with him."

"Kill the human. Kill Pestilence." The succubus hissed.

"You can't." I said to her, forcing a half smug smile.

"Mmhmm." The unidentified demon said, just as smug. "Our master knows how. Our master can kill the immortal."

Esrohnok looked at the unidentified demon and tilted its head in confusion. The sight confused me. I had a sinking suspicion that that bit of knowledge was news to him.

"Esrohnok can kill me?" I asked.

"No. No Asmodeus can." The little demon replied.

"How?" Esrohnok asked, eyes wide.

"We don't know specifics." The incubus answered for the other one. "Asmodeus can do anything."

"Well, yes." Esrohnok said and nodded his large head. "He is great and mighty. Hail Asmodeus."

I was really starting to believe that Esrohnok hadn't a clue what was going on. Whether that was true or just more clever trickery to throw me off, I didn't know.

"Hello?" A voice called out from outside the room.

"What?"  
"Who's there?"  
"She's back."

The three lesser demons went into a little frenzy at the sound of a simple Hello. The larger demon looked confused and dare I say worried? I knew the voice immediately but didn't jump to trust my own ears.

The patter of paws against the floor drew my attention to the door. A flash of black fur let me know my assumption of the source was right. It was the large and fluffy cat, Papa's pride and joy Asmodeus. He really needed to sort out a rename once he woke up. The cat jumped up into the casket, hissed loudly then jumped back onto the floor.

"Hello? Where am I?" The same voice as before. I held my gaze on the doorway.

Into the room walked Sarah. She looked unhurt and was clearly dressed for bed. Her eyes fell upon the incubus, succubus and unidentified demon. She looked vaguely upset.

"Ah shit." She said. I got the impression she'd run into them before.

"Cardi!" She exclaimed, seeing me. She rushed over and her gaze dropped down to the casket. "Fuck." She whispered, breaking down into tears. It was obvious she thought Papa was dead.

"You must get out of here!" Esrohnok said, stepping around me and the casket, looking right at the sister.

"What in the absolute fucking shit are you?" Sarah asked, speaking so quickly I knew she was terrified. She stumbled backwards as she tried to back away from the massive creature.

"Get out!" Esrohnok yelled and it knocked Sarah flat on her ass.

"Grab her!" The incubus barked and the other two jumped into action.

"Sarah!" I said, turning to get to her. Between my injuries and general clumsiness I ended falling flat on my face before I could be of any help. As I became overwhelmed with more pain and reawakened discomforts my only other thought was that when those demons ultimately got Sarah, she didn't meet the fate of the others.

I turned my head down and heard Sarah screaming. I was so angry with myself for not getting to her in time. I buried my face, hearing a cacophony of growls and snarls and I just resolved to the devastating situation of listening to my other best friend being torn to shreds. I shut down. I blocked it all out. I prayed for Sarah's soul and that she'd find her dear Elana in a happier place. In the parts of Hell untainted by the threats of war.

I never expected what happened next. I felt a hand close around my wrist, pulling me out of the ball I'd curled up into. Instinctively I pulled my arm away from the grasp but soon a voice pulled me back from wherever my mind had taken me in that terrible moment.

"Cardi." It was Sarah.

She wasn't dead.

"Oh thank Satan." I cried, pushing myself up enough to just fall back down, throwing myself at her. "What the fuck just happened?"

I felt her arms close around me and I let her hold on. I had a moment of questioning if it was really her as I'd been fooled before. Her words to me eased my worry.

"That thing, that monstrous thing went after the smaller ones." She whispered. "Cardi, that awful thing saved me." She cried.

"Is it wise to call something that can snap you like a twig monstrous?" The question came from Esrohnok.

Sarah and I looked up and back. The large demon sat on its haunches, not far behind where Sarah and I were.

"Why did you save her?" I asked him.

"I told you, you must trust me." He replied.

"I must do nothing when it concerns you." I reminded the demon. Saving one friend when it had been responsible for the death of four others.

"Fine. You don't have to." He said. "But I ask that you do."

"Did you kill the other demons?" Sarah asked. Her tone strongly implied she was scared of him, despite being saved.

"No. They will come back." He answered. "I bought you time. Raffaele, get her out of here. Then I trust that you will come back."

"Where am I to go with her?" I asked. "I cannot leave Hell. I can hardly move about on my own as it is."

"There is a room beyond the hall out this door." Esrohnok explained. "I cannot say for sure how long the others will be away but if you get her there, she will be relatively safe."

"And why do you think I should trust you?" I asked. "How do I know you're not leading us to our deaths?"

"Would I have bought you time?" He asked. "Or why spare you when I could kill you myself?"

"If I bring her there, you expect me to return to you here, why?" I said.

"Just because." He said. "I will make you a promise Raffaele."

"What could you promise me?" I asked, but still began to make the effort of getting up on my feet.

"I promise you the truth." He whispered. "If you come back, I will tell you everything."

I don't know why I did it but I believed the demon Esrohnok. I took his words at face value. I agreed to bring Sarah somewhere he assured me was safe and I agreed to come back. I didn't do it for myself. I did it for my Alessandro, who remained blissfully unaware as he slept in that casket behind me.  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	55. Clashing Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah is brought someplace safe.  
> The fate of a few close friends is revealed and Cardi learns a bit about the cat he's grown to love.
> 
> Whether Esrohnok can be truly trusted is addresses and the truth about Papa's fate is to be revealed.
> 
> Also, epic sword use. Kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark themes. Mention of blood, injuries and DEATH.
> 
> Warnings for semi mildly described not mild violence.

With the help of Esrohnok, I was back on my feet again. With the help of Sarah, I was able to leave that room while staying on my own two feet. I was deeply thankful that Sarah hadn't been hurt in the encounter. She'd been scared senseless but she would push through that. She bounced back rather well and it was all part of her strong personality.

I had my reservations leaving, especially since it left my Alessandro alone with the demon but something inside me told me that I could trust that creature for the matter of getting Sarah to safety. I still refused to trust him on anything else. I took the creature's word that we would remain safe if we followed his directions. I only hoped my gut was worth trusting.

I took steps, slow and steady but I went to the door. Sarah right beside me and the large demon stayed back, returning to its hunched position on the floor. We made it from the room we were in, into a hall I didn't recognize.

It was a place I didn't recall from my nightmares. It was new to me. I wonder if it was new to Sarah as well. It was dark but not pitch black. There were dim lights in the ceiling that gave us nothing more than a view of the empty corridor. It wasn't very wide but it couldn't be considered narrow either. It was significantly shorter than the hall from our dreams but there was still a decent distance to the end. Another difference of this hall than the longer one, was the fact that many doors lined it. I worried about what might be on the other side of those doors but pushed that worry to the back of my mind. My only concern was getting to the door on the other end. That was the room we had been directed to. That was the room where Sarah could be kept safe.

"So what happened?" I asked her, voice a little strained. It was difficult to talk and walk at the same time. "How did you wind up here?"

"I don't exactly know." She replied. "I was in my room and suddenly I wasn't anymore. I'm dreaming. I have to be."

I tightened my grip around her waist, leaning on her as I felt my body protest my walking. A question crossed my mind but I found myself keeping it inside. I was very nervous about breaching the topic it concerned.

"I don't think this is a dream Sarah." I whispered. "I wish it was but I'm starting to think this is all real."

"I've told you my dreams, Cardi." She whispered. "This is where they take me. I just have a feeling that this can't be real."

"And I've told you about mine." I said and my words came out harshly but I wasn't upset with her. I entirely blamed the tone on the pain I was in. "This is real, Sarah. We're awake and we are in grave danger."

I started to slow down with my walking. The effort it took was too much, the ability dwindling away. Eventually, I just stopped moving. Everything ached. My side flooded with painful spasms.

"Is Papa dead?" Sarah asked, stopping along with me to give me a break. We hadn't gone far but she was well aware that the simple act of walking had been a hassle for me.

"No." I said. "Not according to Esrohnok anyway."

"Do you believe him?" She whispered. "He looked dead. I'm sorry if it upsets you Cardi, but I have a bad feeling about this."

Again, I thought about the topic I feared. Should I tell her about the others? She had every right to know that Elana was dead, or possibly in the same position Alessandro was, but I was scared to bring it up. It's no easy task telling your best friend that her wife was dead or trapped in suspended animation. My anxiety got the better of me and I didn't mention it.

"I do believe him. Lucifer knows why but I do." I said. "Come on, we shouldn't waste time. We don't know where the other demons are. We don't know when they're coming back."

I dreaded the notion they could appear at any given moment. Based on what I'd seen in terms of door usage, this was the hall they used to get around. I had no idea if they'd left the Hell house or if they were hiding away behind any of the closed doors. The unknown of the situation terrified me. The unknown in any situation, it always had terrified me and the feeling was nothing new. I held strong, however, knowing that once I had Sarah safely down that hall, I'd be returning to my Alessandro.

"I understand that but don't hurt yourself further." She said, looking down into my face. "You look awful Cardi. I'm sorry to be so blunt. What did they do to you?"

"I am aware." I sighed about my looks, but took a step closer to our destination. "I fought the incubus. I don't know why I did that, so please don't ask."

"What's in these other rooms?" She asked in place of what I knew she wanted to.

I didn't know if it was directly asked to me or if she was thinking out loud. I didn't give an answer, as I didn't have one. I continued to make my way down that hall, using Sarah as a crutch.

Something suddenly brushed past my legs and it caused me to stumble. Sarah caught me, keeping me up but it still sent jolts of pain everywhere. Though it was dark, I could easily see that it had been the cat that brushed by. He was headed for the door at the end, though moving much more quickly than we could. I wondered, yet again, what Asmodeus was up to.

"You see him too." Sarah whispered and it came across like a question.

"Yes. I've run into him several times since arriving." I said.

"And you still believe that this is all not a dream? He's in my dreams, every time." She said. "What's Asmodeus doing in Hell?"

"I'm beginning to think he's not a normal cat." I said, finally verbalizing a thought I'd had since running into the cat when I found Omega's body. "I think there is something we have missed entirely. It sounds crazy but I am beginning to think that our dreams were premonitions and that somehow is linked to Asmodeus."

"Do you think Papa knows what his cat is?" Sarah asked. She shifted me in her arm and it helped me to quicken my steps. But only a little. "Do you think he knows what his cat gets up to when no one's around?"

"If he knew, he didn't tell me." I said. It was the truth.

"But Papa tells you everything Cardi." She said.

"I know." I whispered. "So I don't believe he suspected anything. He's got a cat with special abilities. It isn't the strangest thing I've encountered recently."

"What's so special about Asmodeus?" She asked 

I was thankful Sarah was there. Her questions kept me just distracted enough to keep walking without harping on the pain and discomfort. As my dear friend, I'd much rather have her home and safe but I still felt like I preferred the company of her than the feeling of being alone.

"I think, though I am not sure that he's from Hell." I replied. "I'm starting to think that he's not your run of the mill earth kitty."

"What, like a Hell Hound but feline?" Sarah said and I heard a hint of amusement. I was glad she seemed to keep her typical mindset despite it all. "Hell Cat!" She exclaimed and actually giggled.

I sort of smiled. Even though everything was terrible, my best friend could make me smile.

"The idea doesn't seem so crazy after all that we've seen." I said and she nodded in agreement. "I can't piece together what he is but he's definitely more than any cat I've known."

"Do you know many other cats Cardi?" She asked, the amusement still present.

"Eh, no." I said. It wasn't until Papa had introduced me to Asmodeus that I ever really enjoyed the company of cats. In my long years, I'd only known them as threats to my little ones. "But even still, I believe there is more to him than meets the eye."

"Where did he come from?" She asked.

"Papa said that the cat was a gift one year. Presented to him as a kitten." I began. "He never told me for what occasion or from whom the gift was presented but I've got a good idea."

"Who do you think gave him the cat?" Sarah asked. 

"I think Asmodeus was a gift from Omega." I answered. "I've seen the cat with the ghoul before. They seem to have a connection."

The conversation had kept me from thinking too hard about how far along in our journey we went and how much I hurt but we found ourselves outside the door at the end of the hall. I let go of Sarah and leaned heavily against the wall beside it. I looked up at the sister and sighed. The pain was strong and I needed time before going inside. I took a few deep breaths, trying in vain to ignore the pain. I looked back towards the place we had come. It looked so much closer than it felt.

"I have to tell you something." I whispered. I looked up her. I didn't want to do it, but it was the right thing to do.

"Sure Cardi." She replied and the smile on her face made my heart ache. I didn't expect the smile to last.

"Me, you and Papa aren't the only three down here." I said, speaking slowly to give my pounding head the chance to process how I was going to do it. "I'm not just meaning the demons either."

"What do you mean then?" Sarah asked, and she looked confused.

"The demons, um, they have Dante, Special, Omega… and they have Elana." I whispered, dropping my eyes to the floor. It was unbearable seeing the sister's face when I mentioned her wife's name.

"No. Elana is home. I know she's home." Sarah said, choked up. I couldn't see it but I knew she was crying. "Elana was in bed. I saw her."

"You left an imposter, Sarah." I said looking up and my own voice was shaking. "The demons have her. And I'm so sorry…" I broke down completely. "I think they've killed her. The others too."

I don't believe that Sarah heard the second half of my statement as she immediately dropped to her knees, hysterical.

"No." She wailed and I couldn't blame her for the denial. It was terrible news for anyone to hear. "No. No you're wrong." She continued to cry.

I wanted to get down on the floor with her, hold her to comfort her through the possibility of loss but something stopped me. The door behind us opened and it scared me. My heart left my chest and became lodged in my throat, metaphorically. If that room was supposed to be safe, who the Hell was in there? I panicked and I momentarily looked back at the door. What I saw, it shocked me completely.

"Elana isn't dead." The figure at the door said, looking down at Sarah's crumpled form. "Neither is Dante and obviously I am not."

It was Omega. At least, that is what I was led to believe. I was wary to trust even my own mind. I was deeply concerned that who we were seeing was another imposter, as I was sure that the ghoul had been dead when I last saw him.

"What about Special?" I asked, unable to keep that question inside.

Omega looked at me, confused.

"Where's Elana?" Sarah asked, speaking over me.

The ghoul looked at her, leaving my question unanswered. "I need the two of you to come in here. I can't prove that something isn't listening in the hall." He said.

"But you can ensure they will not listen in if we follow you inside?" I asked, skeptical.

"Yes. Now let's go." The ghoul replied and pulled me into the room. I had no energy to fight the hold so I let myself be taken.

Sarah was up on her feet and right behind me. The door closed behind us. It wasn't a large room and the only source of light was a flickering oil lamp on an end table. It was incredibly cold in the room, much colder than the rest of the house had been.

"We can talk here. I'm not very well trained in spells but I can seal a room." He explained. "Nothing can get in here unless I allow it."

I myself didn't fully understand what that meant but I had a decent jist of it. Papa had a seal on our chambers back home. It was why ghouls couldn't pass through, popping in and out uninvited. The spell cast a block on certain Hellish abilities and it was put in place as a safety measure.

"Where is Elana?" Sarah asked again.

The room was empty save a dust covered sofa and a few broken chairs. The floor was caked in a thick layer of dirt and dust, making it quite obvious the room must've been seldom used.

My eyes never left the ghoul, watching his every move. The fact that Asmodeus, the cat, was brushing up against and weaving himself between the legs of the ghoul eased my anxieties. The cat had bitten me earlier (asshole cat) but I trusted his instincts. If he was being friendly with the ghoul, maybe Omega was telling the truth. I'd learned the cat had quite the connection with the ghoul.

"You were dead, not an hour ago." I said, looking up into his masked face. "I saw you. How can I trust you?"

"I am not dead Copia. I ask that you trust me but can offer no proof." Omega said.

I only nodded. I didn't know what else to do.

"Okay, I eh, I will trust you, Lucifer knows why, but you were dead. I know that." I said. I was feeling very weak and I started to shake.

"You saw me, yes. But you needed to believe that I died. I can't die, like you can't." He said. "However, the demons, they think that I am dead. I intended it to be that way. They do not know that I am immortal."

The ghoul bent over and scooped the large cat at his feet into his arms. "I'm sorry to give you the fright that I have. I left you the note." He continued. "I had to fake my death to stop them from searching for me." He pet through the cat's thick fur with ease. "They discovered my identity but have yet to capture me. I'd like to keep it that way, you understand."

I remembered the torn note in my pocket. I reached inside to pull it out. It was in worse shape than when I put it in there.

"Where is Elana!?" Sarah shouted that time.

Omega looked from me to the sister. "Copia was correct in telling you that the demons had taken her. She arrived in Hell over two hours ago." He explained. "But I promise you, I took her back and she is safe."

"Is she hurt?" Sarah asked, seemingly calmed with the idea her wife was kept safe.

"Yes." Omega replied. "I got her back to the church but not before the injury had happened. She suffered a blow to the back of her neck. It took her down but it didn't kill her. I left her in the infirmary. She's in good hands Sister Sarah. I made sure of that."

"And what of Dante and Special?" I asked, hobbling over to the sofa. I didn't care it was dirty. My legs were aching and I needed to sit before I fell. I was really dizzy too.

"Dante is safe as well. Back on earth and with the same doctors treating the sister. His injuries are far worse than hers but he will pull through thanks to his half demon blood." The ghoul said. "You saw yourself, Copia, what they did to him, but I am confident in time he will heal." I did see the injury. He'd be stabbed in the throat, left for dead. He was a wreck.

"And Special?" I asked. "He's safe as well?"

Omega's eyes creased and he looked as sad as one could in a mask that covered their face.

"I have to say that I missed when they caught Special. I had no idea he is down here." He said and the sorrow I heard was deep.

"Is he dead?" I whispered, heart sinking before the ghoul said anything.

"I don't have an answer for you, Copia." He said. "I'm sorry."

"We were sent to this room by Esrohnok." I said. "Is he on our side?"

"Far from it." Omega said. "He's powerful and manipulative. Do not trust him."

"Shit." I whispered. I'd left the demon with Alessandro. "Does he know you're here?"

"No." Omega said. "To be honest, Copia, I am surprised the demon is here at all. He's second in command under Asmodeus. He's the one responsible for plotting this war. I expected the lesser demons to be here doing the dirty work."

"Maybe after the failed attempt to take us down with those deranged ghouls, Esrohnok isn't taking any chances leaving the job to the lesser demons." Sarah offered and it was a wise thought. She doubted her intellect far too often. She shouldn't, as she was a brilliant woman. "He needs a job done? He does it himself."

"I couldn't read your note." I said, kind of just blurting it out. I handed the crinkled and torn paper to Omega. "I don't know why I couldn't read it. I understand Satanen but this makes no sense. What does it say?"

"I asked you to stay calm, to not believe what you see or hear and to check the casket for the truth." Omega said. "You can't trust Esrohnok. He's trying to trick you."

"Maybe writing it in English would have saved me a world of distress." I muttered but knew it was too late to complain. It was already past. I had the truth. The demon posing as Papa was Esrohnok and Papa, my dear Alessandro, was in that casket.

"I couldn't risk the demons finding out I knew their plan." Omega said looking at me. "I had no choice but to write it in Satanen. I am concerned that you couldn't understand it though."

"One too many hits to the head, I suppose." I whispered. I'd have shrugged but I hurt too much.

"Now, question." I said, trying to piece together more of this complicated puzzle. "Esrohnok sent us here. You say he doesn't know that you're here. Why send us here?"

"No, you're right. He doesn't know. He must've assumed the room was empty. But I am here because I knew this was where you were coming." Omega replied.

"How did you know?" Sarah asked.

I was thinking the same thing, but I was starting to realize that I knew the answer. It was right in front of me, resting in the ghoul's arms.

"Asmodeus told me." Omega said and lifted the cat to his face with more ease than I ever had. "You might have noticed by now, he's no ordinary cat."

"I've noticed." I said.

"What is he?" Sarah asked, looking very interested in learning the answer. I was interested as well.

"He is a cat. But not of your world." Omega said. "He's from here, the place between Hell and earth. I gave him to Papa, as a means of keeping tabs. I knew there would be times when I wasn't around but I wanted him to be protected. I'd get upset and angry with Papa over a lot of things but I never wished him harm. I will always care very deeply for him."

"Can you talk to all cats?" Sarah asked, treating this like a day to day conversation. I mean, it was impressive that she could separate herself from the life or death situation but I wished she'd focus.

"Only if they're willing." Omega replied. "Not many cats on earth will take the time."

"That's so cool." Sarah giggled. "So, can he understand us when we're talking?"

"No." Omega said. "Cat's don't necessarily talk, nor do they understand any spoken language but we understand one another, without conversation."

"Can you ask him why he bit me?" I asked, just too tempted to give into the novelty of the situation for a moment.

"He was scared." Omega said, looking at me. "He probably thinks you were the one who hurt me."

"Well I wasn't." I said.

"He understands that now." The ghoul said. "Now, we must not delay things any further. We need to get to Papa. And I'd like to find Special, if you trust he's really down here."

"I do trust it." I said. "He's been down here since the night of the fire. He's hurt. He might be dead." I started crying.

"Can I do anything to help with this?" Sarah asked. "I want to help."

"I want him to take you back to earth." I said, looking up at the sister. I lifted my hand and wiped at the tears under the eye on my unscratched cheek. "One of us should be with Elana and Dante, ensure they aren't taken back and recaptured."

"I can bring her back." Omega said. "But I'd like it if you stay here and wait for me to return. I'll be quick."

"I should go back to Esrohnok." I said. "I gave him my word that I would."

"Then I wouldn't test him." Omega said. "Go to him but heed my advice. Do not trust him and don't agree to anything. I will come back to you both. I will get you and Papa home."

"Are you leaving Asmodeus with Cardi?" Sarah asked.

"Yes." Omega said. "The other demons are unaware of what he is. They should not interfere. To them, he is simply a Hell Cat."

"Told you they're called Hell Cats." Sarah said and stopped herself from trying to give me a high-five.

I'd have rolled my eyes if I could.

"Let me sit a minute." I said. The thought of walking back to the other room was daunting. I ached so badly.

"Take your time Copia." Omega said. "We'll wait with you."

I appreciated that. I did want Sarah home, with Elana, but I didn't like the idea of being alone again so soon.

●♡•---------------•♡●

The door to the room swung open and I braced myself for what I might see on the other side. The information I'd gotten from Omega was fresh in my mind. I was deeply concerned that I'd be walking into my own demise. There were two things on my mind at the moment I stepped into the room. Protect Alessandro and deny Esrohnok any more trust.

The demon was sitting on the floor, gazing into the still open casket when I shuffled inside. Its back was to me, large wings folded up. Their expanse was obvious, even as he held them closed, reaching out towards the ceiling. He turned his head to me and I saw surprise in his red eyes.

"You actually came back Raffaele." He whispered and was still using the voice of my Alessandro. 

Use of his voice pissed me off. I said nothing of it though, smart enough not to challenge such a beast in my poorly way. It was a fight I wished to avoid, a fight I couldn't win.

"I said I'd come back." I replied. "Now tell me everything."

I made my way, slow and cautious, around the large body of the demon. I went right to the casket and looked inside at Alessandro. I touched his cheek, silently praying that the demon had a shred of decency and hadn't been lying to me about his condition.

Asmodeus had followed me down the hall, slinking along in what would be my shadow had there been proper lighting. He sauntered into the room and walked right up to Esrohnok. My eyes lifted from the body in the casket and fell on the cat. I was deeply confused when I saw him headbutt what would be the shin of the demon. I started to question things again. Had that not been Omega in the other room? Was the cat an imposter as well? I was losing my mind. I started crying. I feared I sent Sarah off with a disguised demon.

Esrohnok stood from his place, walking towards me. There was something in his large red eyes that didn't seem like it belonged. It was concern.

"Please, don't cry Raffaele." He whispered.

I stepped back as the demon closed the distance between us. Soon the only space left was the width of the casket. Nothing separated us but the body of my suspended husband.

"Don't you tell me what to do." I said, angry that my voice sounded so weak. "Give me the answers, the truth. Now." I said a little more firmly.

"There's a lot going on that I feel needs explaining and I'd like to start with an apology." Esrohnok said. He lifted one of his large hands and moved it towards the body of Papa.

"Don't touch him." I snapped, words loud and forceful.

The demon didn't stop, resting its claws against Papa's chest. I watched as the large, sharp nails tapped over his chest. I feared that something was going to happen. I looked up and into the face of Esrohnok.

"I have lied to you. But only in front of the others. We are alone now." The demon said, gazing into my eyes. "I have done some things I regret, Raffaele, but I want you to understand why."

My anger flared. My heart sank, deeply worried that the lie was about whether or not my Alessandro was still alive.

"I want the truth." I whispered. I hadn't meant to whisper but my voice wasn't cooperating with me. "No apology. No explanation. Only the truth. Did you kill him?" I was a little firmer in my demands. "Is Alessandro dead?"

"The truth is this." The demon started but had been cut off by the sudden appearance of Omega.

The ghoul popped into view just to the right of the large demon. Asmodeus left the side of Esrohnok and went to the ghoul. He didn't linger, deciding to leave the room.

My walk down the hall must have been incredibly slow. The time it took me to get back was enough time for the ghoul to get Sarah home and return to me.

In his hands was the sword I recognized as the one that had been used to hurt Dante. I didn't know if it held any significance. I watched as the ghoul took a swing through the air towards Esrohnok. The side of the blade hit the demon in the arm, causing a loud scream of pain to fill the room. The scream was loud but hadn't fit the source. The demon clung to the use of Alessandro's voice.

"Stop!" Esrohnok shouted, lifting his other large arm and knocking the ghoul away. "You don't want to do that again." He said.

I watched in horror as the ghoul was easily flung aside, sword clamoring to the floor. I debated rushing to his side but I didn't want to leave Alessandro. Not that I was much help to him in the condition I was in, I refused to leave his body alone. I stood there, watching as Omega gathered his senses and sat himself up.

"It's exactly what I want to do Esrohnok." The ghoul said and he sounded pissed. He climbed back onto his feet and went to grab the sword.

Omega didn't reach it in time, the large demon picking it up from the floor. The thing looked small in his massive hands. However, something changed. My eyes were fixed on the demon, as his image began to shift. I immediately thought he was trying to cover his true form but his reasoning baffled me. Why make yourself smaller if trying to win a fight? Why not stay in your natural form if your natural form was big and strong?

"Put it down." I warned the demon. I didn't need it swinging that sword at either of us. I didn't know if he would listen or not but I was determined to try.

The large demon fell under the weight of the sword. His body continued to shift and he retook the form of my Papa. His arm was bleeding from where the sword had struck him. The sword dropped back onto the floor, the demon unable to hold it as he'd been injured and posing as Papa once more.

"You've got this all wrong, Omega." The demon said with a strong desperation. "I didn't… I didn't know you were here. It's me. I'm the real Papa. Please. Esrohnok is there." The demon pointed to the casket.

"Liar." The ghoul hissed.

I looked on in horror. I didn't know what the fuck was happening. Omega was running towards Esrohnok. I think it was Esrohnok, I didn't know anything anymore. Was this the large demon, who was back to posing as Papa? Was it truly Papa, as it claimed to be. No, I reminded myself. Trust nothing Esrohnok said. I was confused and pained and worried… and nothing made sense. I looked down at the body in the casket, my Alessandro, so unaware of everything. I prayed he wasn't dead. I still didn't know what to believe.

"Taking this form won't stop me from ending you, Esrohnok." The ghoul shouted out. "I know you're not the true Papa."

"But I am." The demon said desperately. "Omega, it's me. It's your Papa." He turned to look at me. "It's me Raffaele. It's your Alessandro."

I shook my head. I didn't believe him. I couldn't believe him.

The ghoul didn't give in to the pleading, the desperation. He threw himself at the demon and the two started fighting. The ghoul fought dirty, lashing out with his claws and throwing punches. There were angry grunts and pained moans. Something in the way the other fought back didn't seem right- he wasn't actually fighting the ghoul at all. His moves had been defensive. I was left, frozen in place. Something that I hadn't seen was at work and things were going terribly wrong.

"zraqavaua zbaqa zcapasaqarA" The demon cried and I understood him completely. It was in Satanen and he was in pain.

He shouldn't have been able to say that.

"Stop!" I shouted out. "Omega stop it! Don't hurt him."

I was desperate, hoping the ghoul took my order. Hope failed when the ghoul took another swing, cracking his fist against the other's nose. I did the best I could, stumbling around the casket and moving towards the others. I pulled the ghoul off the demon that I was pretty sure wasn't a demon at all. The action left my body screaming in pain but I had no choice. I had to break up the one-sided fight. There was a stronger feeling than pain feeding my ability to get the ghoul off him.

"Copia, what the Hell are you doing?" Omega asked. He looked at me, covered in blood that wasn't his own.

"You're making a huge mistake Omega. We've made a huge mistake." I replied, dropping onto my knees beside who I had believed was Esrohnok up until very recently. I seriously hoped I was right about what I said next. "This isn't Esrohnok. He's the one in the casket. Kill him. This is no imposter. This is Alessandro. This is really Papa. He isn't lying."

I turned to the body laying beside me. The man I believed was truly husband, my Papa, my Alessandro. I touched his cheek, petting over it slowly. He had small scratches on his face and his nose was bleeding profusely. He was dazed from being attacked by Omega but he was alive. He was banged up and bloody. He was looking up at me, but all I saw was his pain. It broke my heart. My only relief was realizing that the only injury that looked serious was the deep cut on his arm that had come from the sword strike. He was hurt but it was all fixable.

Everything was starting to piece together. At least I thought so and hoped so. Esrohnok had been kind, too kind than any demon had any right to be when putting an end to the horsemen was their task. I trusted him when I shouldn't have. I had an underlying faith in the demon when I shouldn't have. I believed this to be the case because it wasn't the demon. It wasn't Esrohnok. It had been Papa all along.

My Alessandro was cambion afterall. He had the ability to shapeshift (at least change his appearance through certain spells) and I firmly believed he'd done just that to double-cross and trick the demons. He had pretended to be Esrohnok, pretending to be himself. It was clever, but also incredibly dangerous and stupid. Papa did a lot of dangerous and stupid things and I believed he'd do such a thing if it meant saving me.

It all went wrong because he hadn't been made aware that Omega was already planning a rescue. If Omega hadn't been there, Papa's plan very well could have worked, but Omega was there and things didn't go smoothly. If I was right with my hunch, I could stop a disaster. If I was wrong about it, well I'd create a worse one. I strongly felt it was the truth and I prayed, I begged I was right. I'd never forgive myself if I wasn't. 

"Please Satan let me be right." I whispered, closing my eyes for a very brief moment.

I was almost calm when I opened my eyes. I watched as Omega got up on his feet. The ghoul lifted the sword and walked towards the casket. I held my breath as he lifted it into position.

The ghoul looked at me, but stayed silent. I nodded my head. I took that risk. I believed in myself and my ability to figure it all out. I was confident but incredibly anxious.

I felt Papa's hand close over mine, squeezing my fingers, and I watched Omega stab the body in the casket. The sword made a sickening shhk sound as it sunk through the body. I flinched.

The change was instantaneous. The unconscious form of Papa faded away and was replaced by the true form of Esrohnok. The large and grotesque demon was dead, killed by Omega. The casket, and stand it was on, collapsed under the weight of the large demon. I released my held breath, so grateful I made the right call.

I broke down, hysterically crying. I fell on top of Papa and just bawled into his chest. I felt Papa release my hand and wrap his good arm around me, holding me as I cried.

I didn't even notice when Omega came over, hugging us both close and popping us back to the surface. The ghoul was gone by the time I became aware that I was back in the church, that WE were back in the church. He left us on the floor outside the infirmary. I knew that I needed to get Papa inside. My own terrible injuries took a back seat to him in my mind.

"R-raffaele, I am so sorry." Papa whispered, looking up at me from his place on the floor. "So sorry for everything. The things I said to make you leave and the lies I told to keep you safe. I'm sorry, so so so sorry." The way he looked at me, I knew his words were sincere. I hadn't a doubt in my mind that he meant the apology.

"Just shut up." I cried, pulling him up off the floor by his shirt front. He remained seated but was eye level with me. "I forgive you, but shut up." I ignored my pain, pulling him flush against me. I kissed him hard, so incredibly grateful I had that opportunity because I had been so convinced that I never would again.

We were quite the pair, nothing short of a bloody mess as we kissed heavily on the floor outside the infirmary. Injuries be damned. We had found each other. We returned from Hell, alive.  
●♡•---------------•♡●


	56. The Healing Process Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short glimpse into Cardi & Papa beginning to heal after there time in Hell.
> 
> It's more just them being together, not many answers.

For three days, I was stuck in the infirmary. I was trapped in an environment that I hated but it was worlds better than being trapped in Hell. I'd take being there for the rest of my life than ever seeing that Hell house for only another minute. I was feeling inconvenienced but I was home. I was home and I was safe.

I had slept a majority of my time there. Sleeping helped me to heal and it helped me to stop thinking about the pain for hours at a time. While I wasn't sleeping, my days were filled with poking, prodding and an onslaught of questions from the medical staff. If it wasn't the doctors or nurses asking me things it was my friends. I was very pleased to see them, even as I truly wanted to be left alone to rest. The medications I was prescribed left me drowsy and irritable. They helped me through the worst of the pain but I longed for the day when I could stop taking them and return to my typical mindset. On my good days, I wondered if I'd ever have a typical mindset again. The entire ordeal changed me and I knew things would never be the same.

Esrohnok had been defeated, killed and taken from the equation. It was a battle won but the war still loomed over the future, our future. This conflict was far from over but I truly hoped that I could forget about that for a while. I needed time. I needed rest. And I was forever thankful that I was able to get that time and get that rest.

It was only my first night there in the infirmary that I had to spend on my own. It was a night of scans, tests, and x-rays. It was a night full of getting cleaned up and stitched up. I was a mess from being down in Hell. I learned that I'd been gone for a total of two days. It felt so much longer.

The existing fracture in my vertebra had split wider and that was likely the result of being hit on the back of my head and neck. It was likely the reason why it was difficult for me to move quickly, as the nerves the fracture impacted were crucial to my mobility.

Three of my ribs were broken, all clean breaks and would heal but it would take time. I was told that even after being released from the infirmary, I'd require days of bedrest. I had deep bruises on my legs and a slight tear in the muscles that connected my knee to something else. I stopped paying much attention to the doctors in my dazed mindset.

Then there was the matter of my face. I'd been deeply scratched when the incubus attacked me and to fix all that required an immeasurable amount of stitches. Thanks to my ability to ward off infections, it was only a matter of stitch work and bandages. The cuts and gashes had stayed relatively clean. I was sore but in time, even those would heal. I'd lost dangerously high amounts of blood but that was something that the doctors could easily remedy. I was going to pull through it all, but not quickly. I was fine with that, knowing I was on the right track for healing. Satan knows, I had nothing but time.

The lack of food in Hell had made the urge to eat feel unpleasant to me but once I started with small bits, my appetite came back. It was the lack of water that caused more of an issue. I'd become dehydrated once more so I was on a steady dose of electrolytes and saline. I was also provided plenty of water to drink but the act of doing so was too much of a hassle for me.

The following afternoon, I had woken up from a long sleep that the doctors had assured I got. I'd been sedated, just enough to get a decent amount of sleep and to give my newly addressed injuries time to start the long healing process. I blinked a couple of times, allowing my eyes to adjust to the harsh fluorescent lights in my room. It took all but a minute to see clearly and discover that I wasn't alone. Sitting at my bedside was Papa.

"Alessandro." I whispered, trying to reach out to him but found that it was difficult to move. I don't know why I'd expected anything different.

Papa smiled at me but he looked sad. I didn't want him to look sad but that was the situation we were in. We'd gone through so much.

"Good afternoon my Raffee." He whispered, getting up onto his feet to move closer to me. He touched the top of my head gently.

He looked okay, relatively speaking. His arm had been stitched and wrapped up in heavy gauze. He wore a sling to hold the arm in place but if it was there to stop him from putting stress on the cut or if something had broken, I didn't know. His face was cleaned up, not a trace of blood as there had been when we first arrived. The bridge of his nose was swollen, as it was likely broken after the punch from Omega. The little scratches and cuts along his cheeks looked less serious than they did when they were bleeding. Not a single one needed stitches or a bandage but all seemed to shimmer with a coverage of ointment. His duel colored eyes were sparkling brightly but they still reflected a sadness.

He tried on several occasions to apologize to me but I shushed him every time. I didn't want apologies. I didn't want to think about anything that happened. There would be a time and place for matters to be discussed but it wasn't then. I wanted quiet. I wanted time with him and that was all. Papa stayed by my side for the remaining two days I was required to stay under medical care. He left only to use the bathroom and find us things to eat. He stayed by my side, ass planted in the chair beside my bed.

After the three days of staying in the infirmary, I was released, given the okay to go home. And home is where I went. Papa and I made the decision that we wanted the time to be alone. We'd return to our chambers and requested that we be left at peace. It was nothing against our friends but we needed the time for us and only us.

●♡•---------------•♡●

I was reclined in bed, dozing off from time to time. The television was on but I paid it no mind. I had been resting in a throne of pillows that Papa insisted on setting up. I had to agree that it left me in the most comfortable of positions, as comfort was difficult to come by in the condition I was in. I had Isabella and Rosita in the bed with me. One sat curled up on the pillow under my arm, the other rested in my lap, and I absently gave her little scritches between the ears.

Papa had been there, right at my side for the majority of time but he had gotten up to make us some coffee and find something to eat. I wasn't particularly hungry but he was and I knew it was essential that I didn't skip a meal. I began to wonder just what he'd bring back. I knew that he hadn't left the chambers, making the coffee in our own machine but I was curious to know if he'd pick through our fridge or call down to have a ghoul or sibling bring us something from the kitchen.

Rosita got up from the pillow and crawled up the front of my pajama top. She booped her nose into my chin and her whiskers tickled over my nose as she stretched out, trying to climb further up. I sneezed and that set about a whole chain of terrible feelings.

I cried out in pain. A simple sneeze was not so simple when you have a broken body. The two rats took off running at my outburst and Papa came running into the bedroom. He was frazzled and panicked.

"Raffaele, what happened?" He asked, rushing over to my side of the bed. He was close but he didn't touch me.

"I sneezed." I replied through clenched teeth. The shock of pain was starting to subside but damn had it hurt when it first happened.

"I am sorry my darling." He whispered, sitting down on the edge of the mattress, level with my hips. "What can I do to help you?" He asked.

I shook my head. There was nothing he could do. I closed my eyes.

"Do you need more medication?" He asked, reaching over to pet back through my hair. It felt nice and I wanted him to keep going.

"No." I whispered, opening my eyes and looking at him. "I took some this morning."

"Oki doki." He whispered and pulled his hand away from my head. I sighed, disappointed. "You want your coffee?" He asked. "Food is on its way up." He added.

"Yeah." I sighed. "Just, maybe come lay with me once it gets here."

Papa smiled and leaned over, pressing a kiss to the good side of my forehead. "I will definitely lay with you my darling. As long as you wish me to." He whispered, sitting back and meeting my eyes.

I smiled back, ignoring the pull it put on my stitches. "Maybe you can put the girls away?" I said.

"Are they misbehaving?" Papa asked, a little playful hint in his tone.

"No. Not ever." I said with a smile. "Rosita is just trying to get too close." I explained.

"I will put them away and bring you some coffee. You sit tight and I'll be back soon." Papa said and got up from the bed.

"Yes, please be back soon." I said.

I was scared that after days of being together, he'd somehow be taken from me. It would be ridiculous not to think that we'd ended our brushes with danger. There was no doubt in my mind that we'd be left to deal with the consequences of killing Asmodeus's second in command. It wasn't a matter of if, it was a matter of when. And I hated being apart from him for any amount of time, so scared that he'd go off to do a task and not return.

"I'm going to come right back, my darling." Papa said from his place at the bedroom door. He was very much aware of my fears and I was sure he felt the same way. "We're safe. I promise you." He'd told me many times since we got home. The constant reminder was nice but I couldn't shake my fear.

I believed his promise. The choice to stay locked away didn't entirely depend on our desires to be alone together, it had a lot to do with the safety of the chambers. We truly were protected from unwanted Hellish things while we stayed hidden inside. I wished there were a way to spell protect the entire church but that was an impossible thing to do. I did feel safe but there was that constant lingering 'what if' in the back of my mind.

"Wait." I called out to him.

"What?" He asked.

"You forgot to grab the rats." I said with a little grin. "Put them away and come back with my coffee please."

Papa smiled brightly. "Sure, my love." He said.

He spent the next few minutes, searching for the two rats that took off once I sneezed. It didn't take him long. He scooped both up and left with them cradled in his arms.

By the time he came back, our food had been dropped off and he carried it into our bedroom, along with the two cups of coffee he made. They were warm at best but I didn't complain or ask him to remake them. I didn't want him to leave me again.

Papa climbed into bed with me and positioned the tray to sit over his legs. He sat beside me, helping me to eat some of it. I was in a bad shape still and even the simple task of feeding myself had been too much for me. I welcomed the attention he paid to me, accepting the help because I was very grateful to have the opportunity to be with him again.

He was healing at a much quicker speed than I was and it was to be expected. His arm still held stitches, as the cut from the blade went deep, but he was out of his sling and only felt pain when he exerted too much energy. Sometimes I thought he looked uncomfortable and it was because he was staying in his human form. I knew that he dealt with pain management better when he was in his demonic form but I believed he refused the look because he thought seeing him resemble a creature of Hell might upset me. It wouldn't have. I was sure that seeing a true demon would have upset me a great deal but seeing him, I would have been fine with it. He was my love, my dearest Alessandro and I didn't care about his looks.

Once our food was eaten and our coffee consumed, I thought that I might bring it up. Papa cleared away the dishes and climbed back into bed with me. He was close but he hadn't been touching me. It was still a lot of trial and error to see what forms of contact would not cause me pain. I ached so much for his touch but I understood his reasons for remaining cautious.

"Alessandro." I whispered, looking across the small gap between us.

Papa was laying on his side, the stretch of pillows that made up my makeshift throne between us. He looked back at me and I saw the love in his eyes but also I saw his pain.

"Yes, my Raffaele?" He whispered.

"I see that you have looked uncomfortable." I said, trying to turn my body toward his. I'd been able to do it but not without wincing and causing my eyes to well with tears.

"You should not move like this." He said to me. "I am not that uncomfortable. I will be fine."

"That uncomfortable?" I asked. "Your words imply that you do feel discomfort. I know why you hold your human form but please, if it will make you feel better to change, I will not be upset. I've told you time and time again, you are beautiful to me any form you possess. I am not afraid of what you are."

"I don't want to upset you." He said.

"It upsets me to see your pain." I replied.

"And I am upset to see yours." Papa said. "I do not wish to add to it."

"Then heal in your natural form." I said, my words came out strong. "Do not suffer hiding. I want you as you need to be. I am not afraid."

"Raffaele." He whispered, looking to protest.

"No. Please don't argue with me. That will upset me." I said, blinking slowly as more pain flickered throughout my body. "Please Alessandro. Please just change and I want you to just hold onto me. Seeing you uncomfortable upsets me. Not having your touch hurts me more than the parts of me that are broken."

I was crying yet again and I closed my eyes. I settled down on my pillows and just succumbed to the pain, physical and emotional. It had been a day that past without me crying and I just let it all out. I didn't watch as Papa changed but I knew that he had. I felt him pull away the stack of pillows that separated us. I felt his body shift closer to mine. I opened my eyes, vision blurred by my tears, but I saw his ghastly skin tone, caught a glimpse of his narrowed face and twisted horns. I felt the heat of his body as he wrapped me up in his arms. I felt the warm splash of his tears falling against me as I burrowed my face under his chin.

I ignored the fire in my nerves, the deep ache radiating out from the worst of my injuries because it was nothing compared to the relief I felt in my Papa's arms. I sobbed against his throat, crying for a whole new set of reasons. I felt safe. I felt loved. I felt like everything was going to be okay.

I forced myself to sit back, just enough to meet his eyes. They were bright red and not the duel tone. I could still see the love and adoration behind them.

"I love you," I whispered, leaning my head down against his, framed in by his horns. "My Alessandro."

"I love you too, Raffaele." Papa whispered. "My sweet darling, things are going to be okay."  
●♡•---------------•♡●

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> This is short but more is coming.  
> Love you all 🖤


	57. Death & Pending Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Cardi is restless during the healing process. He's struggling with what happened in Hell. He and Papa are visited by an unexpected guest, even as their wishes were to be left alone.

Days went by with very little variation in our new, hopefully temporary, routine. I stayed in bed all day and Papa took care of me. He made sure I was fed and properly medicated. He kept me company when I had no one else. He distracted me with little storylines he made up and made me watch some of his favorite movies. I was practically helpless so I appreciated everything he had done but I was beginning to feel restless. I hated being confined to the bed. With his help, of course, I'd been able to get up to use the toilet when I needed to, and once in three days I asked for help in the shower. I hated feeling dirty but there was only so long that I could stand up under the rush of water. Other than that, however, I'd been stuck in that bed as my body worked to heal.

I grew bored often and tried to sleep away the long hours. I was tired of feeling the pain. I missed seeing our friends. I missed the normalcy of life, even as our life had never been so normal to begin with. I thought almost constantly about the discussion we'd been putting off. There was so much ground to cover: why Papa did what he did and how he pulled it off. What we were expected to do in the future. If not properly distracted, my mind drove itself crazy.

I thought about how Elana was doing and also about how far along Dante was in his recovery. I thought about Special and if he was even still alive. I had to believe he was. I was not ready to continue my life without that ghoul in it. I refused to think he was truly gone, hoping that Omega found him in time.

I wondered how Alicia was doing, and if she had any means of being comforted. She had to be worried about Special as well and I didn't dare think about how she was handling the news that it had been an imposter with us for the days before I was taken away. It was a shitshow of emotions and one I didn't feel right bringing up. I wondered where Omega had gone and if he planned on returning to explain anything. I just, I wanted answers but had no energy to seek them out just yet.

I had horrible nightmares, different than the ones I'd had leading up to being taken. Vivid memories of what I'd gone through, the loss, the pain and the fear were all too real. My only comfort came from Papa, who refused to leave my side. I didn't want him to leave my side and I started to wonder if he'd cancel his upcoming tour. Time was closing in on him needing to leave to bring the Ghost project back to America. They'd been asked to open for Iron Maiden. It was too good a gig to pass up but I was selfish and wanted him to stay at home with me.

It wasn't an easy week, but we managed to handle it all. We found ways to hold onto one another, while not causing further pain and discomfort. We distracted ourselves with the music and movies and topics that were nothing more than idle banter. I didn't want to think about heavier things and my dearest Alessandro helped me to avoid that.

On the fourth day of my mandatory bedrest, Papa and I were lying there quietly together. The night before, he had deconstructed the pillow throne I'd been set up in and we worked out the most optimal way to lay comfortably. I was on my side, the unbroken parts of my body against the mattress. He was right up behind me, with his arm secured around my middle, just low enough to avoid my ribcage. He retained his natural demonic form, even as his injury left him with such little remaining pain. It was me who found comfort in it, feeding off his warmth. It offset the cold reminder of where I'd been.

I'd been back on earth for a week. A whole week but I still felt like it had just happened. It was in the quiet moments that I started to drift away, thinking that I would be pulled back into that Hell and I feared there would be no escape the second time around. I thought that we'd all be taken back, that when it happened, it would all be over. And when it was over, we'd be on the losing side. I started to cry. It was tears and sniffles at first, but soon my body began to shake.

I felt Papa slightly tighten his hold around me. I felt his lips press into the back of my neck. I thought that he'd been sleeping but he was very much aware of my sudden upset.

"Why are you crying again Raffaele?" He whispered into my skin. There was only softness and care in his tone. "I have told you, we are safe."

"We may be." I answered him. "But for how long? And the others. Are they safe as well?" I tried to stop crying, the shaking made me hurt.

"I have faith that they are." Papa said, pressing a kiss onto my clothed shoulder. "You too, should have this faith my darling. In time, we will meet up with them again and you will see." He pressed a second kiss to the side of my neck. "Each one knows, they can call if something were to come up. No one has called. Please, have faith that they are doing the same as us, taking their time to heal."

"I am losing my faith, Alessandro." I whispered. It was a thought that crossed my mind quite frequently since I was held in that Hell house. I hadn't ever admitted it so fully until that moment.

Very gentle in his actions, Papa helped me roll onto my back. He looked down at my tear stained face and the look in his eyes was too much for me to handle. He looked devastated and full of disbelief. I closed my own, unwilling to see him like that, and more tears rolled down my cheeks.

"In everything?" I heard him whisper and felt his long claws set over my lips.

I heard the sadness in his voice and my heart ached. I forced myself to open my eyes and looked right into his. I reached up, my movements stiff, and I touched his cheek. His hot skin burned against my fingertips before I pushed them upward, curling my hand around one of his horns. The bony material was warm but felt significantly cooler under my fingers and palm.

"In everything but you." I said. "I will always have faith in you Alessandro, please know that." I started to sob again, quietly. "I don't… I mean… My faith in everything else? That is gone."

I used what little energy I could muster up and pulled him down against my lips. I kissed him, well, it could have passed as a kiss anyway. My lips pushed into his and I held them there. I couldn't do much more than that. I wanted to but the effort proved too much. Grateful for his efforts, Papa kissed me, sliding his lips over mine and bringing a hand to cup over the good side of my face. With a little gentle coaxing, my lips parted and I groaned when I felt his tongue slide along mine. It was awkward, due to the pain, but it felt nice.

He pulled back, keeping his face close. "You will find your faith again, my darling Raffaele." Papa whispered, pecking a simple kiss to my lips. "I am sure of that."

"And if I don't?" I whispered, voice shaking.

"Then you don't." He replied, without argument.

He looked into my eyes and I looked back into his. I would have thought he'd have been upset with me over it but there was no such emotion from him. One might think the dark pope would have words to say if his cardinal lost faith, but he said nothing. It strengthened my faith in him. We were more to one another than our roles in his church. I knew it all along but the reassurance was nice to have in my moments of doubt.

A sound from out in the main chambers was suddenly heard by us both. It left within me a sense of fear. It was not a sound made by our rats and it wasn't coming from the cat either. I looked up at my husband as the panic sunk in. It was the sound of the front door opening.

"Who is there?" I asked, quiet enough that only Papa could hear me. "I thought no one could get in."

It shouldn't have been anyone. It was strictly known that the two of us wished to be left alone. The door was secured, at least from anyone without a key. We'd trusted the key holders to leave us be, however, so I was reasonably frightened.

Papa never answered my question, not that I believed he knew what to say. He was up on his feet and out the bedroom door. I was too scared to tell him to be careful but I wished that he would.

I heard an exchange of words, I heard Papa raising his voice but the panic inside me caused rushing sounds in my ears and my heart to pound so I hadn't a clue what was being said. I didn't know to whom the voice was directed. I closed my eyes and tried to stay calm. There was no staying calm. I ignored everything I was meant to do and I fought through the pain, climbing out of bed. I needed to know that he, my Papa, was okay.

"Hey. Hey what are you doing Raffaele?" I heard Papa ask as he stepped through the bedroom door. He was much calmer than his raised tone made me think he should be. I hadn't made it very far on my own. He put his arms around me, holding me up as I'd started to go down in my weakened state.

I didn't need to ask what was going on as a familiar figure stood just behind him. It was Omega. The ghoul was alone and I watched him slip his key into a pocket of his robes. It was obvious he kept his and that had been how he let himself in and out since he couldn't just pop.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack." I said to the ghoul, voice coming out strained. I was less scared but I really needed to lay down.

"Come to bed." Papa whispered, steering me back to the place I needed to be.

"My intention wasn't to frighten either of you." Omega said, stepping further into the bedroom but keeping his distance.

Papa ignored Omega, using his undivided attention to help me back into our bed. He was a little bit fussy, nagging me for thinking it was okay for me to just get up and follow him. I let him fuss but took nothing to heart. I'd risk further injury if it meant saving him. I needed to go to where he was.

Once I was settled, all propped with pillows and tightly tucked under blankets, I looked past Papa. I made sure I had the ghoul's full attention. When Omega was looking right at me, I asked what I needed to know.

"Did you find Special?" I said, voice cracking over my lover's name. I was anxious. This was to be the moment my fears were either confirmed or squashed.

"I found him, yes." Omega answered me. His tone was not easy to decipher and his masked face was entirely unreadable.

"Alive?" Papa asked, when I couldn't get that part of the question out.

"He is alive yes, but truthfully, he's not doing all that well." Omega said. "I may have bent a few rules, pulled a few strings to ensure he survived."

"Where is he?" I asked.

"What rules? What are you talking about?" Papa asked before Omega could reply to my question.

"He's in Hell. Proper Hell. I got him out of that house in the wastelands. He's safe, I promise you that." Omega said, looking at me. "I couldn't risk making the jump to earth with him in his current condition. He's at the hospital in Hell." He further explained.

I started to cry in relief. My Special was alive! I watched through bleary eyes as Omega turned to look at Papa. There was something in his bright blue eyes that I couldn't put my finger on. When he spoke, I understood. It was shame.

"When I took on the role as Death, there was a strict set of rules that I am meant to abide by." The ghoul explained. "I didn't bend anything. I outright broke the most important rule on that list." He whispered.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Special should have died back there. He was marked for death but I said no. I shouldn't have taken him to the hospital. He wasn't meant to survive this. I should have taken him to the eternal pits of Hell." Omega said. "If I know someone is going to die, it's my job to ensure they make it over to the other side. I ignored my job to ensure he lived."

"Why?" Papa asked and it wasn't what I expected him to say.

"Because he was my friend. Because I know what he means to you both, and Sister Alicia. Because he's still such a young ghoul that he didn't deserve to die like he did. It wasn't fair." Omega said and I was sure I heard him crying.

"What does this mean for you?" I asked.

"I don't exactly know." The ghoul said with a shrug. "I do not regret saving him, but I do not think very much good will come of it on my end. I went against the terms of my deal with the Master. He could very well go back on his end."

"You'll be sent back to dealing with banishment." Papa whispered and he too was crying. "No. No that can't happen. Omega, what have you done?"

"I can't necessarily stop it from happening Papa." Omega said. "I am certain that Satan knows what I've done but He hasn't come looking for me just yet."

"Stay then." Papa said and sounded desperate. "Stay on earth, with us."

"I can't do that." Omega replied. "No. I must go back. I will see what I can do about cutting a second deal."

"The Master doesn't give second chances." I whispered. It was true but the words hurt me to say. "Alessandro is right. You should stay."

"He will find me here." Omega said. "I couldn't possibly hide forever."

"No. But it will buy you time, yes?" Papa said. "Please stay." His voice cracked. "Omega, please don't go back to Hell. I can't lose you a second time."

"I'll stay." The ghoul said, quick to add, "but only for now. I cannot stay indefinitely and I've told you this."

"You did." Papa said. "But I have chosen to ignore it."

"Your choice to ignore it does not change the reality Papa." Omega said. "You ignore a lot, and don't deny that. You think often about what concerns you but thinking things must go your way will not make them true. You might not want me to go but I'm going."

I looked at Papa and could see he understood but he didn't looked pleased.

"How is your arm?" Omega asked, looking at Papa. "I really did not mean to hurt you."

"It's healing." Papa said and he sounded emotionless. I believed he was still upset with the prospect of losing the ghoul to banishment again. "I didn't think you'd meant to do this. You acted to protect who you thought was me. You protected Raffaele. I cannot be mad at you for that."

"Can I ask what the fuck you were thinking when you pulled that switch?" Omega asked. "You could've been killed. I was ready to kill you."

"I thought I was helping." Papa replied and there was a bit of an edge. I didn't think he enjoyed Omega calling him out on what could have been a huge mistake.

"Putting yourself in danger isn't helping Papa. I had things under control." Omega replied.

"Well how was I supposed to know that?" Papa snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. "You've not really been keeping in contact."

"I made contact when it was necessary." The ghoul said. "I am thankful that it seemed to work out but what would have happened had I killed you?"

"I'd be dead." Papa said flatly and rolled his eyes.

"Can you two please stop arguing?" I said, putting two fingers around the bridge of my nose. A fresh headache was brewing and I was in no mood.

"He started it." Papa said and it sounded so childish.

"I started nothing." Omega said. "I was just bringing up a valid point."

"Yeah, whatever." Papa sighed dismissively.

"Alessandro, you're being difficult." I whispered, looking at my husband from where I was sitting in bed. "Just, the two of you get out of here." I was really beginning to feel awful. I needed quiet and perhaps another nap.

"I'm not being difficult." Papa said, looking from Omega to me. "I did nothing wrong. I set a plan to save us. To save you."

"Did you think before you set that plan?" The ghoul asked. "Because I really don't think you did."

"I didn't ask what you think so shut up." Papa said, glaring at Omega.

"Enough." I said, too pained to sound forceful. "Seriously, the two of you just leave. I don't care if you wish to continue this petty argument but you will not continue it in here."

Papa looked back at me and took a few steps closer to the bed. "I do not wish to leave you Raffaele." He said and his tone was much softer than it had been.

"You're not." I said and gave a shooing like wave. "Stay up in the chambers but get away. I'd like to sleep."

"But-" Papa started.

"No buts." I said, steeling my gaze. "Go work things out with Omega. Let me rest and we can discuss matters once you calm down."

"I am calm." He said.

"No, you're not." Omega chimed in. He was right but the comment seemed to anger Papa just that much more.

"Out!" I yelled. The simple word rattled my aching brain.

"Raffee." Papa whispered.

I lifted my arm and pointed to the door. Sighing, Papa turned away. His shoulders fell as he walked toward the door. I watched with a sideways glance as he and the ghoul exited the bedroom.

Shifting back and groaning through the motions, I settled back and closed my eyes. I really should have asked Papa for an additional pain pill but I didn't want to call him back. I closed my eyes and let sleep claim me. It wasn't long before the pounding in my skull dulled to nothing. I slept the remainder of the day and through the night.  
●♡•---------------•♡●

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but just how I wanted this chapter to go.
> 
> I didn't feel right adding an additional scene so I'm saving it for the next chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting.  
> I love you all 🖤🖤🖤


	58. Furfur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cardi wakes up alone and takes on the task of moving around by himself. He does well enough but draws the attention of Papa and Omega.
> 
> There's a long overdue discussion and some medication driven silliness towards the end.

The following morning I woke before sunrise. I was a little disoriented but the headache had gone. I had rolled onto my back while I was sleeping, and held a pillow tightly under one arm. The position I was in caused me no pain but I had a feeling that without being asleep while getting into it, I'd have felt every ache and pull. It was clear my sleep had been deep enough to feel nothing.

I looked over and saw the bed next to me was empty. I didn't think that Papa had gotten up that early so I wondered if maybe he never made it to bed. My initial response was to panic; what if he'd been taken? As I quickly recalled the presence of Omega the day before, I calmed down. I filled my mind with the thoughts that the two were together, probably up talking as I'm sure there was a lot to say between them.

My throat was dry and I could have used something to drink. The cup I had set on my night table was empty. I sighed; it figured I'd have such luck. The need to relieve a full bladder pushed me to get up on my own. I had no other choice. It was a struggle to sit up but I could tell that it was getting easier by the day. My wounds were still very serious but I was on the mend. My coping and dealing with the pain management was also getting better. I was uncomfortable but not in agony.

I climbed down from the bed and took slow steps around it, keeping my hand pressed to the mattress to guide me toward the door. I was shaking, a little unsteady once I was out of range of the bed but I made it without falling. It probably wasn't that big of a deal to anyone but to me it was. A small victory.

I paused, just inside the door, to catch my breath and reinforce my footing. When I was certain that I'd be okay to keep going, I pulled open the door. I didn't immediately see anyone in the living room area and thought possibly that I was alone. It wasn't until I heard loud snoring that I knew the room was not in fact empty. I took a few more steps out into the room, further from the bedroom door. I could see fully, the sofa that had its back to the bedroom was currently occupied.

Omega was sprawled out on his back, one arm resting up against the back cushion. The large ghoul's long legs and bulky body took up all four seats. His one leg stretched along the back and his other was bent over the edge with his booted foot flat against the floor. His mask was off, set on the coffee table. It was surrounded by empty wine bottles and two goblets that had turned onto their sides. Most of the snoring sound had been coming from him, mouth open and drool sliding down his cheek. His other arm was wrapped around Papa.

My dearest husband was also fast asleep. He was partially laid out on top of Omega but had it not been for the ghoul's arm around him, it looked as if he might have fallen to the floor between the sofa and the table. He too was snoring, most likely from exhaustion. He didn't snore much unless he was on his back, but the position I found him in had him on his belly. His significantly smaller build was settled between Omega's legs and he had his face partially turned against the ghoul's broad chest.

One might think that I'd feel jealous of the sight but the truth was, I was glad they seemed to settle whatever bickering nonsense they had going on that had prompted me to send them away. I trusted my Alessandro, that nothing more than conversation and sleep had gone on between them. And to be fair, I wouldn't have any qualms about them being together in other manners if my dear husband would let me know beforehand. I'd truly feel hurt if he did anything behind my back. My trust in him, my faith in him, relied strongly on him being open and honest with me. I believed there was nothing to be jealous of seeing them as they were.

As sweet as the sight was, I couldn't look on for long. I had an urgent matter to attend to and I turned to shuffle my way into the bathroom. I did what I needed to do and spent a few minutes cleaning myself up a bit. I desperately wanted a shower but I was much too nervous to attempt to take one on my own.

I returned to the living room and slowly made my way towards the mini bar. I knew there was water in our little refrigerator that I could drink. My tongue felt like sandpaper and my throat was scratchy. I seriously hoped it was from lack of drinking and not a more pressing issue. I already had much too much on my plate to handle any more. I was careful to keep quiet, knowing the hour was early and I didn't wish to disturb the two men sleeping across the room.

With a water bottle in hand I began my trek back towards the bedroom. Everything I'd done had been a push too much and I was exhausted. I stopped at the side of the unused sofa to take a break. I decided that it was in my best interest to sit down. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily. I wasn't in any unbearable pain but I ached all over. I wondered where my dear husband had been storing my medication. I gave myself time before I tried to stand back up. It was much more difficult to get up from the sofa than it had been getting up from the bed. I was too low to the ground and couldn't get the right push I needed to be up on my feet. I gasped in pain as my side twinged. I saw flashes of white in my peripherals and collapsed back into my seat.

"Raffaele?" Papa asked, looking across at me.

My gasp must have woken him and he was up on his feet, walking closer to me. It was too dark to see his expression but as he got closer I saw he looked concerned.

"Why are you out of bed?" He asked me, sitting himself down at my side. "You feel pain now, yes? This is why you should stay in bed."

"I needed the toilet." I whispered, leaning over to rest my head on his shoulder. "And something to drink." I could see that Omega too had been woken up but he stayed quiet, watching me from the other sofa.

"Why did you not call for help?" Papa whispered, petting over the good side of my face. "I would have come to you."

"It's early." I answered. "I thought that maybe you needed to sleep. I know you haven't been sleeping much since we got back."

Papa turned to look at me. "I have been sleeping." He whispered.

"But not well. I know you sit up worrying about me." I said. "You've been so attentive and doing well to care for me Alessandro but I know when you aren't getting enough sleep. You become cranky."

"Do you think I'm cranky?" Papa asked, tilting his head.

"Not constantly, but enough that I've noticed." I whispered. "You need sleep just as much as I do."

"He slept very well last night." Omega said, the first thing he did all morning. "A bottle of wine knocked him right out."

"I had more than one bottle." Papa argued as if falling asleep after just one was something that would wound his ego.

I touched his cheek, running my thumb over his lips. "That's not something to be proud of Alessandro. One bottle is too much as it is."

"Yeah, oki doki, whatever." He sighed before puckering his lips and kissing my thumb.

"Are you two better now?" I asked, curious if they had actually worked anything out or just spent the day drinking themselves unconscious.

"We are fine Raffaele." Papa said.

"We've agreed to disagree on things." Omega clarified.

"I checked on you a lot yesterday." Papa whispered, leaning his head on mine. I felt the pressure of his horns just too much on my forehead. "I thought it best to let you sleep. You do not mind that, do you?"

"Sit back." I said, giving him a gentle push. He sat back, relieving the pressure on my head. "I appreciated the sleep, yes." I whispered. "I am not dealing with the headache anymore."

"Very good my darling." He whispered and smiled.

"The rest of me aches however, so if you don't mind getting me a pill?" I said.

"Right away." Papa said and was up on his feet. I watched him run off to the bedroom.

I looked at Omega and suddenly felt an air of awkwardness sinking down around me. I do not know where the awkwardness had come from, I'd never felt something like it before being around him. I made a sound as I cleared my throat.

"You two didn't, um?" I asked and made a strange motion with my hand. It made no sense what I did but the ghoul seemed to catch my meaning.

"No." He replied as if my implication was offensive to him. "We talked."

"Yes. Of course." I said and gave a nod.

The awkward air stayed put and neither of us spoke another word until Papa returned with my prescription bottle in his hand.

"After I give you one, would either of you like some coffee?" Papa said and sounded cheerful for lack of a better description. He was completely oblivious to the tension I'd inadvertently put into place.

"Sure." Omega said but didn't sound all that enthusiastic.

He sounded tired and I wondered if maybe he too hadn't been sleeping. I thought that maybe since this whole ordeal began, he'd been on the go. I was aware that ghouls enjoyed sleep, some more than others, but was aware that they didn't necessarily need as much of it as a human might.

Papa handed me a pill and set the bottle on the table. He made like he was headed to the mini bar to start the coffee.

"I'll take one too Alessandro." I said, speaking to him but not turning my body to look at him. "But then we need to sit and talk."

I knew he stopped walking. "Talk about what Raffaele?" Papa asked and sounded strangely nervous.

"What happened when you went to Hell." I said. "I've put off knowing for too long. I need to know what happened, so that I can make sure it doesn't happen again."

"While I am strongly hoping it has no need to happen again, nothing and I mean nothing will stop me from doing whatever it takes to save you Raffaele." Papa said, leaning over the back of the sofa, forgetting the coffee for a time.

"No one will stop you from trying to protect him Papa." Omega said. "But doing so without letting anyone in on your plans was stupid and dangerous."

"Yes, we've been through this." Papa said looking at the ghoul. "Consider this my informing. I will stop at nothing to make sure my Raffaele stays safe and if it means posing as a full blooded demon again, I'll do it. No questions."

"How did you pull it off?" I asked, turning to look back at him. My movements were stiff but I needed to see him. "The replication was flawless."

"You know very well I am a cambion; you know I can change my appearance." Papa said. "I change my appearance all the time Raffaele. It's how I hold my human form." Abandoning the thought of coffee completely, he walked back around and dropped down into the seat beside me. "I am aware my actions had risks and I was willing to take them the moment I knew they had you held down there."

He paused for a long moment of time. He took a breath, shaking as it was clear he was getting emotional.

"I thought you left me for good Raffee." He said and sounded choked up. "I thought you left me because of the things I said to you."

"You said awful things Alessandro, but I wasn't going to leave you for good." I whispered, reaching over to hold his hand. I smiled when I felt his claws wrap around my fingers. "I needed to be on my own to think and I quite literally walked right into the incubus." I explained. "He was inside the church, said he was waiting for me."

Papa started to cry. "I am so very sorry I didn't go after you." He whispered. I think he was blaming himself for my capture. "This would have all been avoided if I'd just gone after you." I knew then he was blaming himself. My heart ached.

"You don't exactly know that." I said, trying to ease his mind. "He could have easily taken us both at that point."

"How did you wind up being captured?" Omega asked, trying to keep Papa focused and on track. I appreciated the help from the ghoul. "Or had you come willingly?"

"I witnessed the imposter Imperator attacking who I thought was Special at the time. It turns out I was wrong and it was two imposters that found me." Papa said. "I couldn't run, there was nowhere for me to go. They brought me to Hell and that was when I learned that they had you." He was looking at me. No longer crying, his eyes were still wet with unshed tears.

"And were you aware that the demons had your brother? And Sister Elana?" Omega asked.

"Not at first." Papa replied. "But as soon as I did and as soon as I knew the demon's intentions for them, I knew I had to think fast. I knew I had to act before anyone was killed."

"You knew they were not dead?" I whispered.

"Of course I knew." Papa said. "I am very sorry I had to pretend that I thought they were and that I needed to trick you into believing the same. I could not risk blowing my cover."

"I forgive you Alessandro." I said. I had to. I understood his reasons for his behavior. It was all an elaborate act.

"I was the one responsible for ensuring that our friends were not killed. I convinced the demons they were of more value as pawns. I suggested the suspension of their lives. It was regrettable but I had no other choice." Papa explained. "I also took a big risk with getting Esrohnok into my image. Theoretically, my masking spell should work on whomever it was cast upon but I did not know for absolute certain that it would work. I was greatly surprised, as well as relieved, when it did."

"And how did you get that to work?" Omega asked. "I understand you cast the spell but how did you do it without being caught?"

"I was never left on my own. I was under constant watch." Papa said. "And it was mostly under the eyes of those lesser demons. However, I did get a very good look at Esrohnok when he came to see me. When the news was given to him that I'd been taken, he came to check it out himself. He was in his natural form. I memorized what needed to be done and I felt confident enough to take his form once the opportunity arose."

"And when was that?" I asked.

"There was a point when the lesser demons were off attending to something, leaving me alone with Esrohnok." Papa said. "He was much too large to take down so I tested my plan, taking his form when his back was turned. It matched us in size at least and I was able to take him down. I was unable to get him into the state of suspended animation but I rendered him unconscious and gave him my face."

"You are so stupid." Omega muttered.

"Stop saying that!" I said, standing up for Papa. "He knew the risks Omega. Alessandro may be overly emotional and act without thinking but he is not stupid. He's much more intelligent than anyone gives him credit for."

"You're right." Omega said, lifting his hands in a kind of relented surrender. "I'm sorry Papa, you're not stupid." He looked at him with honest, apologetic eyes.

"I know I'm not." Papa said matter of factly. "I admit I was not thinking about everything. I admit I didn't calculate every possible outcome, but my actions were made thinking of other things, specifically Raffaele and our friends. Can we all just be grateful that we made it out alive?"

"I am very grateful Alessandro." I said and squeezed his hand.

"Did you happen to learn how many of those lesser demons Esrohnok had working under him?" Omega inquired. He had gotten up from the sofa and went to make us all the coffee Papa had promised himself.

"Five in that house." Papa replied. "An incubus, two succubi and two subterranean half breeds."

"Do you know if that includes the ones working up here as imposters?" I asked.

"To my knowledge, yes." Papa said. "But I cannot say for sure if there are others answering to Asmodeus directly. The five I was made aware of were strictly the grunts of Esrohnok."

"I believe that your count of five sounds accurate." Omega said. "I've been watching that house since this all began those months back. I had a sense of six bodies occupying the space. Five plus Esrohnok makes sense to me."

"Have you made any contact, even indirectly, with Asmodeus yet?" Papa asked the ghoul, getting up to help him carry the coffees over to where we had been sitting.

"I have not." Omega answered.

"Can I bring up something completely irrelevant?" I asked quietly. I suddenly just laughed, unable to stop. I think it was prompted by the washy feeling as my meds kicked in. "Maybe a bit relevant but not entirely." I added. It was a thought that crossed my mind a few times in recent days.

"You may bring up whatever you wish to my darling." Papa said, leaning over the sofa and me to pass me a mug of steaming coffee.

"Can we rename the cat?" I asked. "Will that offend him?"

Papa laughed quietly. "You wish to rename the cat?" He asked. "We can rename the cat." He said.

"He will not be offended." Omega said and knowing the ghoul's relationship with the furry beast, I believed him.

"I just don't want such a sweet thing to be called the same as the demon that's destroying our lives." I said and I was whining. I did not want to be whining. Why wasn't I laughing anymore?

"What do you wish to name him?" Papa asked, settling down next to me with his own coffee mug in hand.

"He's your cat. You pick." I said and sipped from my mug.

"He is our cat Raffaele." Papa said with a sweet smile. "We should come up with one together."

"He calls himself Diek." Omega said and I hadn't expected his voice so close as he came around my side of the sofa. It startled me.

Papa just laughed. "He what now?"

"Asmodeus calls himself Diek." The ghoul explained.

"And you know this how?" Papa asked, eyes wide with amusement. He grinned.

"Omega talks to cats." I whispered, giggling. It was definitely the medication. "They're good friends."

"How long have you been talking to my cat Omega?" Papa asked and was still grinning.

"I can technically communicate with any cat but he's not just any cat." Omega said. "He's a Hell cat. I've been communicating with him for years."

Papa leaned over and set his mug on the table. "You bastard." He muttered but there was no ill tone with how he said it. "You didn't get me a cat just to be nice. You got him to spy on me." He was looking up at Omega, who was still standing there beside me.

"I did not give you the cat to spy on you." The ghoul said.

"Yes you did." I whispered with a smile.

"Admittedly, I got you the cat to keep tabs on you yes, but that's not spying. I did it because I cared and wanted to make sure that you were always okay."

"Omega, no matter your intentions that is spying." Papa said but still sounded amused.

"Okay, yes, maybe it is." The ghoul said and shrugged. "But I spied with no ill intentions. I just wanted to know that you were okay when I wasn't around."

Papa smiled genuinely. "That's actually sweet Omega." He said. "Creepy but sweet."

The ghoul smiled back at Papa and my drug-addled mind went reeling at the sight.

"Did you guys just make up?" I asked, looking from one to the other.

"We, uh?" Omega said with a grin. "Sure."

"Yeah, oki doki." Papa said. "All problems are brushed aside because he gave me a spy kitty."

I started to laugh, really laugh. My side ached but it was a dull ache as the pain medication was definitely working. I didn't care about it either. I hadn't laughed like that since I'd returned home.

"Does he usually react like that?" I heard Omega ask over my fit of giggles.

"No." Papa answered. "He usually falls asleep before the loopy side effects kick in."

"I can't sleep." I whispered, loudly.

"Why not my darling?" Papa asked, looking over at me. "Because you slept all day yesterday?"

"Pssh, no." I said, leaning back too fast I spilled my coffee. Thankfully it was onto the sofa and not myself. "We need to rename the cat." I handed over the mug as Papa wisely took it away from me.

Papa's eyes were lit up with amusement. "Yes!" He said. "I am not calling him Diek." He looked up at Omega. The ghoul shrugged like he didn't care.

"Where is he?" I whispered. It occurred to me I hadn't seen him at all since my return.

"I don't actually know." Papa whispered.

"Well we need to find him before we pick a name or he might never know to respond to the new one." I said. I was very concerned about that.

"I saw him yesterday." Omega said."There's a chance he's still in Hell."

"Can you call him back?" Papa asked.

"The cat doesn't have a phone dumbass." I said with as much integrity as humanly possible.

"Oh sweet Lucifer give me strength." Papa mumbled. "Raffaele, you sound mad, delirious even." He said looking at me with a smile. "Have you ever reacted this way to your medication?"

"I don't think so." I whispered. "Is this a bad reaction?" I felt a moment of panic that was washed away by a series of giggles.

"It's a silly reaction my darling." Papa said and shifted closer to me. "But you should calm down. I know you feel nothing bad but you can still inadvertently hurt yourself while numb to the pain."

Papa started to pet back through my hair. I smiled at him, eyes feeling a bit droopy. It felt nice, what he was doing. I enjoyed the gentle raking of his claws through my hair. I hummed in content.

"Do you think it might be beneficial to move him back into the bedroom?" Omega asked.

"No. No I want to stay out here." I protested through a yawn. "I'm so sick of being in bed."

"You can stay here my darling." Papa whispered and leaned to kiss my good cheek. "Do you want me to help you lay down?" He asked.

"I am laying down." I murmured.

"No you are not." Papa said. "But let me help you to do so."

I whined, not wishing to move but put up no fight as Papa moved me into a reclined position. He lifted my legs for me, setting them against the cushions of the sofa. He stuck a soft throw pillow under my head and covered me with the purple blanket. It smelled strongly of dryer sheets and I knew it was recently washed.

"Stay." I whispered, looking up at him with my droopy eyes. He was knelt down on the floor by my side.

"I'll stay, my Raffee." He whispered.

I didn't know if Omega was still there but it made sense that he would be. I didn't recall him saying he was leaving.

"I'm not sleepy." I whispered, thought I absolutely was. The loopy feeling gave way to heavy limbs and a tired mind.

"I think you are my darling." Papa whispered, pressing a soft kiss to my lips. "You don't have to sleep but don't fight it if you feel you should."

"Furfur." I mumbled, fingers twitching as I felt something brush past my hand as it hung over the side of the sofa. Asmodeus had returned to the chambers and I wondered if Omega had managed to bring him back to us.

"Furfur?" Papa asked, looking at me with amused confusion.

"A new name." I giggled quietly. "A demon as well as a pun on the cat's fluff." I couldn't fight it, my eyes slipped closed.

"You wish to call the cat Furfur?" Papa whispered and I heard the smile on his face.

"Mhmm." I mumbled in reply, tugging the blanket more tightly to me.

"So, Omega, does the kitty approve of Furfur?" Papa asked. I felt him pet through my hair again.

There was a long pause.

"He loves it." Omega replied.  
●♡•---------------•♡●

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. I've been trying for longer chapters but there's no forcing it so I'm happy with these slightly shorter ones. I'm all for quality over quantity anyways.


	59. Conversations, Reunions & Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cardi, Papa and Omega spend the morning together. They're soon joined by another.
> 
> Tensions run high but it's possible that a resolution is met.

I spent the rest of the morning dozing off and waking myself back up; just little naps that lasted no longer than fifteen minutes at a time. I was tired but my mind really craved the interaction and stimulation of conversation. I'd been sleeping too much the previous week, though I knew it was what my body needed me to be doing. I laid there on the sofa, with Papa and Omega sitting close by. I was too cloudy in thought to fully participate but I was thankful for the opportunity to listen in and be with them. I would add a comment here and there if something came to mind. Sometimes the comments were relevant, other times they were not as I was still rather loopy. Neither judged me for my occasional off handed comments, understanding of my reasons for them.

My dear husband kept his word and stayed right beside me. He sat next to the sofa, down on the floor. I thought that maybe he'd prefer to sit with me, up on the cushions, but he explained he wanted me to be most comfortably relaxed and that the floor was just fine for the time being. He held onto my hand more frequently than not, but beyond that small contact, there was nothing. I did not mind, just glad to have him so near. I'd always be glad to have him near, as I'd been so convinced I'd lost him for good.

Omega returned to the opposite sofa and settled down next to one of the arms. He slouched against it and crossed one leg over the other. He absently pet over Furfur who was contentedly purring on the seat next to him. The large ghoul was rather chatty, but kept the volume of his voice low for which I was appreciative. He and Papa told stories of their time on the road and it was nice to hear. I'd heard several tales of Papa's tours many times before, but so often they never included the ghoul, as I assumed it was painful to speak about him when Papa thought he was banished in Hell. It was nice to hear something new for a change. It made being out on the road seem that much more exciting, not that Papa's stories were never not exciting. I wondered if one day I'd be able to join him, even if for a short stint of time.

Eventually, the sun came up and more coffee was made and drank. Papa heated up some little snacks in our microwave as none of us were all that hungry for a true breakfast. I was beginning to feel like normalcy was returning. We had a guest entertained and there was time well spent.

It was around noon when the sound of my husband's phone ringing from the bedroom cut into our conversations. I worried that maybe the call was to report something awful that happened but I tried to tell myself that wasn't necessarily the case. I encouraged Papa to go answer it, as leaving the caller an unknown mystery seemed to upset me more than anything it might have been about.

Getting up on his feet, Papa let go of my hand and made his way into the bedroom. I looked at the ghoul sitting across from me and in my drug-addled mind, I began to recall a dream I had during one of my short naps. I started laughing.

"How long do you intend on staying with us?" I asked. It wasn't funny but the giggles continued.

"I don't really know." Omega replied. "Why?" He looked at me strangely, with a tilt to his head.

I pushed myself up into a seated position. It made me hurt enough to stop laughing, but I followed through with the motion and sat facing the ghoul. I couldn't help but feel a slight blush as the minor recollection of the dream I had grew into more detail. It had been a slightly dirty dream. No- a very dirty dream in fact. I shook my head to clear it away. It was not the time to be thinking about those sorts of things.

"I'm just curious." I replied instead of saying what first popped into my head to say- which was what my dream has actually been about. And truly, I was curious. I wondered if he was staying because he felt safer on earth with us or if he was just looking to spend more time with us, Papa specifically. It was obvious the ghoul and I got along, maybe even could be considered friends at that point, but I knew that I'd never reach the level of connection he had with Papa.

"I shouldn't stay much longer honestly." He said. "I have already caused enough trouble in breaking rules; I shouldn't be abandoning my job all together. I do need to go back and sort things out, maybe balance out the wrongdoing I have caused."

"I understand that." I said. "You will bring Special home to us as well, right?" I had to ask.

"Absolutely Copia." Omega replied. "As soon as he's well enough to make the jump, I'm bringing him home. I know very well that he's born of Hell but he belongs here."

I smiled at the large ghoul. He was right, Special belonged on earth. He loved being with humans and made himself right at home amongst us on the surface. I was glad to have his return be something to anticipate. I made a quiet groaning noise as I leaned to pick up my long forgotten second cup of coffee. It was cold but I wanted something to drink.

"Stay at least one additional night." I whispered suddenly. I set my mug back down and held the ghoul's blue eyes in my gaze. "Please, don't rush back. Please, tell me you'll stay."

My request was for Papa. I knew how much it meant to him the ghoul stay. He deserved it, having his friend and former lover back in his life, especially after all Papa risked to save my life and the lives of our friends.

"I can do that." Omega said.

Papa came walking back into the room and had his phone in hand. He was no longer on it, so I knew the call was over.

"Who was it?" I asked, tearing my eyes from the ghoul and looking up at my husband. He didn't look all that upset so my guess was it wasn't bad news. I didn't feel entirely calm though.

"That was Alicia. She says she's been calling you, but your phone went to voicemail directly and that's why she called me." Papa replied. "She was apologetic for disturbing us but I told her not to worry."

"Is she alright?" I asked, feeling less calm and leaning towards worried.

"She seemed okayish. She wishes to come up here and asked if she could." Papa said, not being very clear if the sister was alright or not. Maybe he was clear but my mind was not, I couldn't be sure.

"You better have told her yes." I said and it came across a bit rushed.

I felt that keeping her away for so long might not have been the kindest thing we could have done. The others, they had someone to be with, and poor Alicia had been alone. I knew she had friends but I didn't know how they were, especially in manners concerned with our Hellish problems.

"We need to tell her that Special is alive." I blurted out. It was so important she knew that. We also needed her to know that she would never be alone, that Papa and I felt very deeply for her and not just when it came to falling into bed together. I wanted her with me, with us.

"I told her that I would come get her." Papa said. "I didn't want her to come all this way alone."

I was thankful he was caring enough to do that, but I felt a sting of worry as I feared letting Papa out of my sight. I still felt like we weren't safe. I wondered if and when the feelings of safety would return to me. The time apart from one another, my time in Hell without him just added to my preexisting anxieties. Not having my Alessandro in my presence was a daunting situation. I didn't want him to leave me, even for a moment.

"Send Omega." I said rather quickly. "Is it safe to do that?" I questioned, with a second thought.

"I can do this Raffaele. It's not very far to go." Papa said. "She's down in Special's dormitory. I will not have to go outside the main building. Please, she needs us."

He was absolutely right but I still felt uncomfortable. "Then take Omega with you. And please hurry back." I said, and sounded panicked. "Oh and bring me my phone before you go. I want you to call me if anything seems out of place. It should be charged, I've just had it turned off."

Papa didn't argue my overbearing fuss, and truthfully I was rather overbearing. I think he understood that I was going to be worried about him for a very long time. I was always worried about him, it just came across more urgently due to the recent events.

"I will take Omega with me if that will keep you calm, my darling." Papa said and turned to the ghoul. "Do you wish to come downstairs with me?" He asked the ghoul. I knew that Papa wouldn't force Omega into anything he wasn't willing to do.

"Yeah. I guess." Omega said and got up from his seat. He didn't sound thrilled to go but he didn't sound bothered by it either. He sounded indifferent.

"Then let's go." Papa said.

"Alessandro, my phone." I said, a pushy reminder.

"Yes." He said and went back to the bedroom to pull it off the charger.

When he returned again, he set the phone in my hand. I took note that he was fully presenting his human form. "Is there anything else I can get you before we go?" He asked. "I expect we shouldn't be longer than fifteen minutes."

"I will take another bottle of water." I replied, since he was asking. I probably could have hobbled over to get one myself but it was best he did it for me.

"Sure." He whispered and leaned to press a kiss to the top of my head.

I had my phone, my water and the cat came over to sit by my side. Papa moved to kiss me again on the top of the head. I turned my face up, pressing my lips into his instead.

"Please be careful." I whispered, letting my lips linger on his a moment more.

"Always my Raffaele." He whispered back and kissed me deeply.

I tried to smile at Papa, let him know that I would be okay and be calm enough while they were gone. I watched as Omega slipped his mask back on and come up to stand behind Papa.

"Love you Alessandro." I whispered.

"Love you too Raffaele." Papa whispered back. "We shall hurry back, and have the beautiful sister with us when we return."

I watched Papa and Omega walk around the sofa but didn't turn around to see them walk out the door. I listened to it open and close, waiting for the distinct click of the lock sliding into place. I took a shaking breath. I was going to be safe there on my own and I convinced myself they would be safe out there as well. The cat stood up and gently headbutted me. I looked down at him and softly scratched behind his ears.

"You're a good boy Furfur." I whispered and the cat began to purr. "A very sweet, good boy."

●♡•---------------•♡●

"And that is why it's important that you treat the rats with respect." I said, looking down at the cat in my lap. "You respect them and you will find they can learn to respect you as well."

Twenty minutes had passed since Papa and Omega left to go downstairs. Furfur had climbed onto me, providing a great strain on my aching body but once he settled down, his warmth and gentle purring seemed to help more than it hindered. I let him stay. I pet through his fluffy coat and began to talk to him. It started with the typical kind of things one might say to a well loved pet, 'you're so sweet' and 'a very good boy' but somewhere along the line, my drug clouded brain had me striking up a full conversation with him.

"I think that maybe I could learn to trust you with them sweet Furfur, but of course, the visitation will be supervised. Undoubtedly supervised my sweet cat." I went on and on. "I'd have to check with them first, as well. I don't want you unintentionally scaring the little ones. I mean, no offense to you but you are what they are most afraid of."

Furfur turned his head up and blinked slowly in my direction. I firmly took that as him understanding me. Whether or not he did, there would be no real way of knowing. I thought I could ask Omega but I didn't know if they could discuss that, or if they even wanted to.

"But not today, Furfur." I whispered, scratching behind his ear. "I am stuck on this sofa but when I am well, I shall introduce you to a few." I started to laugh. "Maybe." I added.

There was a strong possibility that once my head was clear, I'd change my mind but it seemed like the right thing to be discussing at the time. The one sided conversation died off and I returned to just babbling at the large cat and enjoying his company as I waited for the others to return with Alicia.

The door opened and it came as a bit of a surprise. I'd been so distracted by the cat I never heard the click of the lock opening. I turned my head quickly to look and instantly regretted the sudden movment. A pain jolted down my body from the base of my neck and it radiated outward. I clenched my teeth, hissing in short lived agony. My tensing muscles were enough to spook the cat from my lap and he went running off towards the door, meowing loudly until Papa bent over and hoisted him up.

"Hi." I managed to say. The simplest of greetings but it was all I could handle as the pain slowly faded.

"I told you we would he quick Raffaele." Papa said and hurried over to my side, Furfur still nestled in his arms.

Alicia was right behind him, quick to step around him and practically dropping onto the cushion beside me.

"C-copia." She said and it sounded like she wanted to cry.

"Alicia, I'm so sorry we kept you away from here." I whispered, unsure what else I might have said. "I am so sorry we left you alone."

"N-no. It's, um, it's o-okay C-copia. I… I un-understand. I, um, I w-was w-with my o-other fr-friends, um, f-for a b-bit." She whispered back and reached out towards my face. She cupped her hand over my uninjured cheek and held it there as she looked into my eyes. "I, um, I c-can't be-believe wh-what they, um, h-have d-done t-to y-you." I watched her eyes move over my face, my injuries, and I saw what was a mix of anger and sorrow.

"I will heal my dear." I said and slowly turned my head to kiss her fingertips. She smiled.

"I kn-know." She sighed. "A-and O-omega t-tells m-me th-that S-sp-special w-was, um, f-found." Her pretty eyes welled with tears but they clung to her lashes and did not roll over her round cheeks.

"Yes." I said, smiling to the best of my ability. "He'll be home soon." I whispered, clinging to the hope that he would. I only knew he was alive, I wasn't entirely sure how long and relied fully on hope. I felt such little hope lately but what I did have concerning the ghoul was strong. It had to be.

"I am thinking about calling downstairs for something we can all eat." Papa said and I looked away from the sister long enough to see he was sitting down on the other sofa, without the cat. Omega was next to him, but not too close. "Will you eat Raffaele?" He asked.

"I should." I replied. "I don't want much."

"I, um, I d-didn't eat y-yet." Alicia said. "I am, um, I am n-not th-that h-hungry."

"You should eat, Sister." Omega said to her. "With the baby and everything."

"I kn-know." She whispered.

"I will ask for something light but we should all eat. It is a terrible thing to let us go hungry." Papa said.

"Thanks Alessandro." I said and turned my attention back to the sister beside me. "Come closer." I whispered to her.

Mindful of my injuries, Alicia curled up onto the sofa more fully and turned her body to mine. She moved closer, her face just a breath away. She kept her eyes wide open, looking into mine. I saw a flash of desire in them and felt she was keen on the idea I'd had. I lifted my arm up and curled it around the back of her head. I sifted my fingers through her hair and was all too aware that I couldn't quite grasp the strands. It was a continued issue I'd had but it was coming and going at what I thought was random intervals. I pushed lightly on the back of her neck until I felt her lips brush mine.

Alicia sighed against my lips and we kissed slowly. Though I'd already apologized for leaving her away from Papa and I, I still poured my regret into the kiss as it grew deeper. We kept the pace slow, as it was best to do so in my current situation. I watched her eyes slide closed before closing my own and we each moaned softly.

I pulled back, setting my head gently against hers. I reopened my eyes and found her looking at me. She was crying silently.

"I'm so sorry this is all happening, my dear." I whispered. I felt her nod in response. We both knew this was beyond either of our control and that apologies were for nothing but it was something nice to hear. "Stay with us tonight." I murmured into her lips and again I felt her nod.

She sat back and looked at me for a long time before she said anything. I was not upset by her silence as her emotions were clearly present on her face. She looked pleased to be at my side, and I felt the same. I noticed the underlying sadness though, and I felt it too. We'd both thought we had lost the most important ghoul in our lives and both so desperately wanted him back. Neither of us knew when that would be.

"Food will arrive in half an hour." Papa said and walked around the sofa to set himself into my field of vision. "What shall we do to entertain ourselves?"

"I am fine to sit here and do nothing." I said. It was basically all I could do and all I had been doing for a week.

"B-boring." Alicia whispered, smiling at me with a little glint of mischievousness in her eyes. I felt her hand move up my leg, creeping her fingers up towards my thigh.

"I can't." I sighed, looking at her. I knew what she wanted and I'd be more than happy to oblige if things were different.

She nodded in understanding. "C-can I, um, l-lay w-with you?" She asked.

I nodded slowly. I decided that I'd really like it if she would. I carefully shifted back, biting my lip through the discomfort of moving and held open my arm to let her snuggle in next to me. It was my better side so once I stopped moving, the gentle press of her body shouldn't have bothered me. Alicia rested on my shoulder, the top of her head pressing into my neck, and I wrapped my arm around her.

"I am left without someone to snuggle." Papa whined but I knew from the tone he was only teasing and not truly upset.

"Come sit on the other side of Alicia." I said to him with a small smile. It was getting easier to do it but the strain on my facial muscles was still a bit too much. I figured once my stitches came out it would be fine.

"G-go c-cuddle, um, O-omega." Alicia said, looking at Papa with a suggestive grin. "H-he l-looks l-lonely."

The sister was well aware of the past between the pope and the ghoul, though I wasn't entirely sure she knew just how serious the relationship was and exactly how awfully it ended. I don't believe she meant anything terrible in suggesting it but I felt the tension in the room start to grow.

Omega said nothing and I couldn't read his expression because his mask was still on. He had taken a seat across from us but remained very still, eyes fixed on the floor.

"Do you not wish to sit between Raffaele and I?" Papa asked, stepping closer to where the sister and I were slouching on the sofa. He sounded teasing, as if he was purposely avoiding what she had suggested.

"N-no. I, um, I'd l-like th-that." She replied. "Y-you c-can s-sit." She lightly patted the empty space beside her.

Just as Papa stepped around the table to sit down, Omega spoke up.

"She's right." The ghoul whispered. It was so soft I almost missed it.

Papa stopped and turned to the ghoul. I couldn't see his face from the position we were in. I could only see the shimmering of unshed tears in the blue eyes beyond the ghoul's mask.

"She's right about what?" Papa asked. He sounded vaguely curious. Probably only asked to hear himself talk.

"I'm lonely." He said with a shrug. He forced out a laugh and it didn't sound as joyful or contagious as his laughter usually did. "You don't really get much company when you take on the role of Death."

"You are the one that left me." Papa said. "It's not my fault you're lonely."

I felt offended for the ghoul. Papa's words were harsh and in my opinion, inappropriate for the situation. I almost said something but the two of them got into it. I had been so convinced they'd made up and set aside their problems but I'd been wrong.

"I never said it was your fault." Omega said and there was a little bitterness there.

"No, maybe you didn't but it was strongly implied." Papa spat back. "You do blame me, don't you?" He asked.

"I don't blame you for getting me to where I am; that's all on me." The ghoul started. "But if you're looking to pick this fight, yeah, you are the reason I feel this way. I was lonely long before I left."

I did not want to sit there and watch these two argue but I wasn't really in the position to just get up and go. I could have easily said something or asked Alicia to help me get away but the two of us watched on. It was like a trainwreck, neither of us could turn away from the disaster unfolding. We sat there, listening, watching and undoubtedly feeling the chaos.

"What does that even mean, Omega?" Papa said and his voice had already begun to get louder. "I was with you almost all of the time. I held no other relationships when I was with you. I gave you everything I could." He stepped around the table and got himself closer to the ghoul.

Omega stood up, giving himself the height advantage should Papa decide to act out with more than just his words. My heart skipped a beat, worried that things were going to escalate much more quickly.

"Physically, yes, you were here with me Papa but I didn't have your mind any longer." The ghoul said, so calmly I felt his anger. "You stopped caring, stopped being the man I loved. You were nothing more than a selfish asshole and left the relationship long before I did, even without words, you were gone."

"Whatever you wish to think." Papa said and I'm pretty certain he growled at the ghoul. "You were the selfish one! You left me here, thinking I'd lost you for good." His voice cracked. Was he crying?

"I told you my reasons for leaving and I wish to not repeat myself." Omega said, keeping his voice level. It was loud but he was calm. "The reality is, there is no need to place the blame on anyone Papa. I don't know why your mind thinks there is but there isn't. Not a single person can be blamed for what happened, you just need to grow the fuck up and accept that it did. It happened. It's over and it cannot be undone. Stop accusing me of abandoning you when it was you that stopped what we had. Take a sliver of responsibility for once."

"I didn't stop it. You did!" Papa shouted and he shoved the ghoul back. "You left me!"

Omega stepped back, catching his balance and glared at Papa, angered by what had just happened. "You shouldn't have done that." He whispered.

"You shouldn't have left." Papa snapped. "I guess you can say we're even."

How a shove was anything comparable to Omega banishing himself made no sense. Even in my clouded mind I knew that Papa was just spewing out words in his building rage. I still couldn't bring myself to tell either of them to stop and neither could Alicia. We sat stock still watching it all continue.

Omega laughed. It was a dark laugh and the ghoul shook his head in what I assumed was disbelief. "That's all life is to you Papa, isn't it?" He said and his tone hinted at the question being rhetorical. "Getting even, having revenge, being right in your mind. You think of no one but yourself. That is why I left and there's nothing you can do to change that. You keep this behavior up and I'll go again. I won't come back."

"Fuck you." Papa replied. "You can't just go."

"No?" Omega challenged. "Watch me." He stepped to move around Papa but the shorter man stepped to stay in front of him, blocking the ghoul.

"We need your help." Papa said. "You can't leave."

"I know that you need my help but you don't seem to realize that you're going to lose it if you keep acting like this." Omega said and tried once more to step away from the sofa.

"Don't go." Papa said and I knew that he was crying. "Please."

"Then apologize for acting like an asshole." Omega said.

"I'm sorry I acted like an asshole." Papa said. "But like you said, what happened, happened. We can't change that."

"I meant to apologize for how you're acting now." The ghoul explained. "Do you really not see how your behavior is inappropriate? Are you that dense, caught up in your own head you really don't see you're in the wrong?"

"Fine. I'm sorry." Papa said.

"I'll stay one additional night. Copia requested it of me, but then I must leave." Omega said. "If you can remain civil, I will return and keep helping you."

"I'll try." Papa said with a huff.

"You better try or I'm gone. I'm not just saying that. You'll lose me for good." The ghoul said.

"Do you hate me that much?" Papa asked and again his voice cracked.

"I don't hate you Papa." Omega replied. "I never hated you."

"But you stopped caring." Papa whispered. He sobbed out once.

"I didn't stop caring either." The ghoul whispered. "I left because you did. And I'm not about to keep fighting with you. We're going in circles here. You stopped caring and I felt like I couldn't stay. End of story."

There was a long pause before either of them said anything else. I chanced a look over at Alicia and her face was blank, eyes wide as she looked on at the same scene before us.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like I didn't care." Papa whispered after a time. The sound of his voice drew my attention back to him and the ghoul. "I'm trying Omega, really trying, to be a better man than I was."

I knew he was trying and I knew he was successful in his efforts. He wasn't always perfect but no one could be. I couldn't fault him for slipping into his older habits. Did he upset me when he did? Of course, but I knew he was trying and that was why I stayed.

"I can admit I've never been perfect, though I act as if I am. I can admit I never will be perfect, so I am telling you the truth Omega, my actions were wrong back then. I maybe treated you like I didn't care, but I did care. I still do care." Papa said and he stepped right up to the ghoul. "Let's agree, completely, that this argument is over. I'm tired of fighting you and I'm sure you feel similarly."

"Deal." Omega said. "We will stop this argument, but mark my words, you start acting like an asshole, I will not hesitate to leave again."

"I'll try to be better." Papa whispered. "You're too important to us all to risk losing you permanently. Please, take my word that I'm not who I was a year ago and I am trying to be better. Stay with us the night and come back to us whenever you want. You're too important to me, Omega. I'd hate to lose you as a friend. I've already fucked up the chance once before, to have you in my life. I lost your love and your trust. I won't do it again. I'm sorry."

"I accept the apology." Omega said. "I believe you when you say you're trying to be better. I believe that Copia wouldn't be here if you weren't."

The ghoul was right about that.

"You did lose my trust Papa when you changed your behavior for the worse, but I never stopped loving you. Not for a minute." Omega said.

Papa made a sound that was half laughing and half crying. He turned away from the ghoul and looked right at me. He didn't have to say anything at all, the question was crystal clear in his mismatched eyes.

I said nothing either, just gave him the slightest nod. I squeezed Alicia's hand and I wondered when we even started holding hands. I'd been so caught up with Papa and Omega I hadn't even noticed. I watched as my dear husband turned back to the ghoul. I held my breath, waiting.

Papa whispered something to the ghoul but all I could hear was my own blood rushing through my ears as my heart beat faster. I watched as Omega nodded once and I released the breath I was holding.

Papa reached up and pulled off the ghoul's mask, letting it drop to the floor with a resounding clamor. Papa touched Omega's face, tracing over his lips with his thumb before pushing up onto his toes and kissing the ghoul.  
●♡•---------------•♡●

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not well. My personal life took a big drop for the worse but I'm hanging in there.
> 
> Also it's late December and I'm swamped with work. 
> 
> I'm still plugging along and writing. I'll update when I can and I appreciate your patience. Love you all. 🖤🖤🖤


	60. Food With Friends & Something More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter that works to set up the next. Cardi, Papa , Alicia and Omega share a small meal and partake in conversation.

A very cheerful sister was the one to deliver the food that Papa had called for. I didn't catch her name but I definitely caught the loud volume and excitement in her voice. She stayed in the hall, as I believed my husband was still quite wary of whom could he trusted. Papa was the one who had gone to the door, Omega not far behind him as a safety net of sorts. Papa thanked the woman graciously and gave to her, a nice cash tip for her time delivering the tray of various items to us.

I remained on the sofa with Alicia, gently running my fingers through her hair as I listened to her talk about work. I didn't particularly care to discuss work but I thought it kind of her to fill me in on things I'd missed out on, since the suspension and my time away for the honeymoon and dealings with the Hellish issues. It was a distraction at least and I deeply appreciated having her so close to me.

Papa carried the tray over and set it down on the table before disappearing to grab water and some glasses to drink from. I entertained the idea of asking for wine but thought better of it, as wine did not pair with the medication I was on.

Omega had gotten incredibly quiet since Papa had kissed him. He settled down on the opposite sofa, same place he'd been prior to the argument, and just sat there not saying a word. He seemed to be interested in the food Papa carried over. He said nothing but a whispered thanks when Papa passed him a glass of water.

"Wh-what, um, is a-all th-this?" Alicia asked, distancing herself from me as she sat up. She looked at the assorted foods before us.

"It's hopefully enough." Papa replied without much detail. "I don't think I ordered quite enough."

"There is plenty here." I said, groaning in discomfort as I sat myself up to prepare for eating.

"I had them make some sandwiches with chicken and roasted vegetables and there is soup in this covered bowl." Papa explained, dividing up the food across three plates.

"What's under that cover?" I asked, pointing at a third item on the tray.

"That would be mine." Omega said, finally speaking up.

Sure enough, that was his dish. It was a raw lamb steak. Papa passed him the plate and the ghoul removed his mask so he'd be able to eat.

"D-do y-you, um…" Alicia whispered but stopped suddenly.

"What do you want my pretty girl?" Papa asked with a sickly sweet tone of voice.

"S-some of, um, th-that l-lamb." The sister replied.

I looked at her with a strange grimace on my face. What she wanted with raw meat confused the Hell out of me. That girl was known to eat her meat cooked down to hockey puck status.

"You wish to eat raw steak?" I whispered, disbelieving the idea.

"Y-yes." She whispered, looking at me. "A, um, a cr-craving."

"I am willing to share." Omega said. "But you shouldn't eat too much of this sort of thing Sister Alicia. It isn't good for you."

"J-just a, um, sm-small p-piece sh-should be, um, e-enough." She said. "Th-this b-baby is, um, th-they are d-demanding."

"Thank you my love." I said, looking up at Papa as he handed me a small bowl of soup. It looked like potato or maybe leek, and I knew I wouldn't know until I tasted it. It was hot, but not too hot. I set the bowl down in my lap and waited for a spoon.

"Do you need help, my darling?" Papa asked, passing me the spoon I had been expecting.

"I'm okay." I said, confident in my ability to feed myself. Days ago, I couldn't have done it but I was getting better. I appreciated his offer. "I'd like you to sit with me Alessandro." I whispered.

Papa smiled down at me. "Oki doki, my Raffee." He said. "Let me make up a plate for Alicia, then one for me and I'll be right there."

I nodded once. I looked over at Alicia, indicating I wished her to scoot over. My plan was to move over as well, giving Papa the place at the end and leaving me between the two of them. Alicia held my soup for me as we shifted over to make the room. I slightly ached as I shifted over but it wasn't so bad. I took it back once I was completely comfortable and I leaned over to kiss her cheek. She turned her head and pecked my lips sweetly. I half smiled and began to feed myself. It was leek soup.

"Th-thank y-you Papa." Alicia said when my husband passed her a bowl and spoon.

He set a plate down on the table in front of her, with one of the sandwich halves and a decently sized chunk of the lamb that Omega was willing to share. Beside the plate he set a water down for her as well.

Papa satdown beside me, skipping the soup and digging right into his sandwich. I appreciated the feel of his body next to mine and I rested on his shoulder as I spooned some more soup into my mouth. I was pleasantly surprised I was able to eat without making a mess. It seemed silly but the small tasks were like huge victories for me and I was grateful for the ability.

The four of us ate in silence. It seemed we had all been much hungrier than we thought, putting the consumption of food over conversation. I passed on the sandwich for the time, but asked if Papa would fetch me another pill before he started in on his second half. I took the medicine and finished my glass of water. Papa took my empty glass as well as the empty bowl from my lap and set them on the table.

"H-how s-soon do, um, do y-you re-think it w-will b-be b-before Sp-special w-will come b-back?" Alicia asked, looking across at Omega. "I, um, I m-miss h-him." She sounded so sad. I felt her sadness.

"I will go to him when I return to Hell tomorrow." Omega replied. "I can't say for sure when he will be well enough to return but I promise you, Sister, that as soon as I can bring him home I will. I will check on him daily."

"Th-thank y-you." The sister said and she smiled at the ghoul. "Th-thank y-you so, um, so m-much." Tears welled up at the corner of her eyes but nothing spilled over her lashes.

"You're welcome." Omega said and took his last bite of steak before setting his empty plate down on the table.

"Have you spoken with Elana or Sarah?" Papa asked, looking past me at Alicia. His eyebrows were lifted in curiosity.

She shook her head no. "I, um, I kn-know E-elana h-has, un, gone h-home." She whispered. "I, um, I s-saw th-them, we, um, we waved, b-but h-haven't en-engaged in, um, c-c-conversation. I, um, I am s-sorry Papa."

I took her hand in mine. I rubbed the back of her wrist with my thumb. "There's nothing to be sorry about my love. I'm sure they understand you're not up to conversation." I said.

"Do we know if Dante is out of the infirmary?" Papa asked and it surprised me just a little.

"I d-don't." Alicia said.

"I don't know either." Omega replied. "I'm willing to go with you to check." He offered.

"Maybe later." Papa said and finished his food with a final two bites.

I knew my husband cared about his brother but not enough to leave my side. I appreciated that, but I too was curious to know how Dante was holding up. He'd suffered some serious injuries himself. I felt bad that he was left on his own. I also knew, well only assumed, that the man preferred to be on his own so maybe it was best no one had gone down there.

"I am going to assume my cousin has left the church and returned to his home." Papa said. "I shall write him a letter to thank him for his help."

"He still refuses to go digital?" Omega asked and his lips curled into an amused grin.

"You're actually going to do that?" I asked, impressed.

"He's old fashioned and you know he's computer illiterate." Papa said looking at the ghoul.

“He is a smart man, Papa, and I am certain he is just stubborn and not actually computer illiterate.” Omega said. “If he would just suck it up, he’d learn much more quickly than some other people I know.”

“Is that a jab at me?” I asked, thinking it was because my brain was getting fuzzy with the new dose of pain meds running through my system.

“That is not a jab at all Copia.” The ghoul replied. “I don’t know how good you are with the modern technologies, to be fair.”

“H-he, um, he’s n-not th-that b-bad.” Alicia said in a cheerfully kind manner.

“Thank you my dear.” I said with a small grin.

Papa turned to me and put his hand on my cheek. "Raffaele, do you really think I would not thank my cousin? Of course I'm going to thank him. He was a very big part of helping us figure this all out. Without Celso’s help, we’d be mostly in the dark."

"Yeah." I whispered and held onto Papa's arm, keeping his hand on my face. “Omega helped us too in case you forgot.” I said but unsure why I did.

“I have not forgotten.” Papa said with a grin. I think he was aware of my weird mindset; aware and understanding. “He too will get my thanks.”

"I knew you were a decent man Papa." Omega said with a quiet chuckle.

"Shut up." Papa whispered with a laugh. "I'm much more than decent."

"A-arguable." Alicia giggled.

“Ooh shit!” I said, unable to hold back my laughter. It wasn’t that funny but in the moment, it was hilarious to me.

"Watch it little lady." Papa snapped playfully. "I'll send you back downstairs." He was only teasing.

"N-no y-you w-won't." Alicia replied with a grin. "Y-you m-missed m-me, um, t-too m-much."

I felt her arm around the back of my shoulders and Papa gasped out when she pinched him. I was grateful they were both mindful of my injuries as they poked at one another with me trapped between them.

“I missed you, yes.” Papa said and finally pulled his arm back to his side. Alicia too pulled back her arm and rather than set it down, she took my hand and laced our fingers. I gave her hand a squeeze.

Papa took my other hand and laced his fingers through mine. I squeezed his hand too and I giggled out loud. “There is so much hand holding happening right now!” I exclaimed, a little bit giddy.

"Would anyone object if I leave for an hour?" Omega asked, reaching for his mask but not yet putting it on. The question seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Why?" Papa asked and his tone was suggestive of being objective.

"I'm not going to go back to Hell, so do not think that." Omega explained. "I'll be back up here tonight. It’s just, well there's a few ghouls I'd like to see before I leave for good."

"Good good?" I asked, thinking that he was implying that once he left for Hell he'd be gone.

"No. Not that at all Copia." The ghoul said. "I told you all, I will stay the night but I must go back to Hell come tomorrow. I won't say that I'll be down there all the time but it's where I belong now. I promise to come back to visit, but you know I can't stay here."

“I understand that.” I said and I thought it was helpful to say. I was sure Omega knew I understood that but I wanted to say it anyways.

"Go see your friends." Papa whispered. It was said so unselfishly.

"I'll be back Papa." Omega said and got up from the sofa. He slipped his mask on and made his way to the door.

"Be careful." I called out to him.

“B-bye.” Alicia said.

"I will Copia." He replied. “Bye Sister Alicia. Bye Papa.” He opened the door and left, locking it behind him.

“It feels weird without Special here.” I blurted out. I didn’t intend to bring the mood down but the thought popped into my head. It just didn’t feel right with the three of us there, alone without the ghoul. Other times, it didn’t feel strange if our foursome was broken into smaller groups but in that moment, it felt odd.

“Y-yeah.” Alicia sighed, resting her head on my shoulder. She did so lightly and it did not cause me any discomfort.

“Omega will bring him home to us.” Papa said and gave my hand a squeeze. “I trust that he means it when he tells us that.”

“I trust him too.” I whispered, turning my face towards Papa and nuzzling against his neck.

My husband turned slightly, better facing me and wrapped me loosely in his arms. We had let go of one another's hands, so I too could wrap my arms around him. We held one another for a moment and it felt so nice.

"Come up and give Raffaele a hug." I heard Papa whisper to Alicia.

I felt the sofa cushion sink down as the sister got up onto her knees, scooting up behind me and wrapping her arms around my body from the other side. She was very careful and delicate with her movements, causing me no pain as she relaxed against my back.

My lips found a spot on Papa's neck and I littered it with several little kisses. He hummed happily and I felt him hug me tightly, but keeping his arm gentle against my side with the broken ribs. I kissed lower, using one hand to pull down the front of his shirt to expose more skin. I softly nibbled and bit over his collarbones, drawing more quiet sounds from his lips.

Alicia leaned over my shoulder and I knew the moment she and Papa began to kiss. I could hear the slight hitch in the sister's breath and the sudden increase in the beat of my husband's heart. I felt my own heart flutter, so pleased to be caught between two of the people I loved with all my heart.

I continued to kiss along Papa's skin and reached back with the arm on my good side to touch Alicia. The position was slightly awkward but I needed to touch her, craving more than the press of her body against my back. I sighed, contentedly when I felt Papa move his hand to rest over the middle of my chest. I let my eyes flutter shut as he began to pet over my tee covered skin.

"Is this okay with you, Raffaele?" Papa whispered, lips moving over my ear as he obviously stopped kissing the sister.

"Very okay." I replied softly, feeling as Alicia pressed her lips to the nape of my neck.

I was really in no condition to increase the intensity of what the three of us had begun, but I absolutely craved the touching and my heart swelled with joy as I could quite easily feel the love we shared with one another. There was a dull ache in my heart, as I missed our precious ghoul, but it didn't stop me from enjoying the moment.

We spent several minutes trying to make something work between us. The sofa was not built to provide the space we needed. My body was not yet ready to become turned on as much as it wanted to but I let the make out session go on without stopping. I took the hand not grasping back at Alicia and used it to pull Papa's lips to my own. I kissed him deeply, slightly numb from the pain pill I took not long before. I moaned into his mouth, shivering slightly as he thumbed over my nipple with the hand on my chest.

"I, um, I w-want m-more." Alicia whispered, biting gently at my earlobe.

I groaned out, wanting nothing more than the ability to give her more but it was not something I could do; not until I was further along in my healing.

"Let Papa take you to bed my sweet girl." I whispered to her, leaning my head against my husband's and gazing into his eyes. There was a silent plea to him. "Give her what she wants Alessandro." I said to him.

"Wh-what a-about y-you C-copia?" Alicia asked, sitting back and only touching me with a light press against my hip.

"Knowing you both are feeling pleasure will be enough." I whispered.

Papa gave no reply to my statement, just pulled me to him and kissed me hard on the lips. My head went spinning, dizzy from his sudden action paired with my hazy brain. It was that moment I knew I wanted more, willing to risk some pain if it meant the good feelings would continue.

"I want you to come to bed with us." He whispered, breaking the kiss to take a breath. "I want you to be with us as I bring her to orgasm."

"Y-yes C-copia." Alicia whispered, starting to kiss the side of my neck. "C-c-come t-to, um, b-bed with u-us. I, um, w-we w-want y-you there."

"Of course." I sighed, leaning my head back to expose more of my neck to the sister. I wanted to watch them, and knew that doing so would help to drive them to their breaking points.

Alicia kissed up and down the left side of my neck. Papa's lips found the right side and he sucked a light bruise to my skin. It felt good, real good and I felt no pain as my cock twitched between my legs. Maybe the risk wouldn't be too bad.

Alicia was lightly pushed away as Papa centered himself before me. He took hold of my head, cupping both my cheeks in his hands. His lustful gaze was intense as he looked into my eyes.

"You are not well enough for intercourse my darling, but I am determined enough to try and get you off as well." He said, voice thick with arousal and a deep desire that matched the intensity in his eyes. "We will stop everything if you begin to hurt, my Raffaele. Do you want to try?"

"Yes." I cried softly. "Alessandro, please try." I wanted to do this, and if I could without feeling the hurt too much, I was fully on board with giving it a go.

I whimpered when Papa stopped touching me. I watched him with wide eyes as he climbed off the sofa. I missed his hands on my body, his lips against my skin.

"Come to bed, my beautiful lovers." Papa said, looking down at me and Alicia. "We deserve this."  
●♡•---------------•♡●

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will probably be two parts smut with a little bit of plot.
> 
> Thank you all for reading. Now that the busy time of year at work has begun to slow, I anticipate more frequent updates. I appreciate your patience and love you all! 🖤


	61. Cardi Has His Sweet Sister & Darling Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making sure that Cardi is certain he wants to participate despite his injuries... the three head to the bedroom for a bit of fun.
> 
> Smut. Glorious smut.

Papa sent Alicia into the bedroom with whispered promises that the two of us would be there to join her shortly after. The sister nodded enthusiastically, smiling up at him and made her way across the living room. She gave me a smile before turning her back to the sofa. Starting with her loose fitting shirt, she teasingly stripped away and dropped a few articles of her clothing along the way toward the bedroom. I couldn't help but stare at her as she made her way over, watching each bit of her tattooed skin as it was revealed to us.

A quick shift in my gaze let me know Papa was staring too and I was very much aware of his quickening breath. I noticed his increased inhales before I noticed my own. He turned to me and looked down into my eyes as I was still sitting there. My heart beat was quickening as well. I was slightly dazed but my Papa had my attention.

"It is not too late to change your mind about this Raffaele." He whispered, looking at me with a deep understanding of my still less than ideal situation. "It will never be too late to change your mind. You may stop this at any time."

I knew this to be the case but I still appreciated how he thought to remind me of the fact. I closed my slightly parted lips and swallowed hard. I knew my mind was made up for the time being. I wanted to participate and not simply observe.

"I wish to do this Alessandro." I said and it was backed with sincerity. "I think I'll be fine and I will let you and Alicia know to stop if at any point I become uncomfortable or feel too much pain."

Papa smiled at me and his eyes flashed bright red, staying the demonic color, despite his other fully human features. "Shall I help you to bed then my darling Raffaele?" He asked reaching out for me to take his hand.

"Bring me over to the bathroom first." I replied, taking his hand in my own and wrapping my fingers around his wrist. "I wish to freshen up before we go to her." I wasn't the mess I'd been but I thought I could be better off.

"Anything you need." He said and helped me to my feet. He had to take hold of my other hand to lift me up from my seat.

My body was stiff and I felt the aches as I went from sitting to standing. I was aware of the slight pain but the medication cut the signal to my brain when it came to caring. I was a unique level of numb and it allowed me to move about, almost freely. I wasn't quite immune to the pain but it felt more like pressure than actual hurt. I clung to my husband, arms linked with his, and I was grateful for his help. I gently placed a kiss to his cheek.

Papa started to move, stepping backwards as he led me around the coffee table and into open floor space. He walked slowly with me to the bathroom door and that was when I took my arms from their links with his and put one of my hands against his chest. I looked into his eyes, the reddish color had faded but the lust behind them remained strong.

"I think I can manage from here Alessandro." I whispered, leaning over to kiss his lips.

I held onto his other arm, fingers pressed against his forearm, but only a moment more before I let go. I held myself up, bracing the frame of the door with the arm on my good side and reached to grasp the front of his shoulder with my other.

We spent a long time kissing. His lips touched mine so softly, until I urged him for more. A low moan, coming up from somewhere deep inside my chest was enough to let him know the soft kisses were not doing it for me. I bit his bottom lip and kissed him so deeply; it was purely desire driven. We'd kissed before, during our week locked away, but not like that. I groaned as he sucked my tongue into his mouth, holding me to him by delicately cupping my cheeks.

"I will go to Alicia now, if you're okay with that my darling." Papa whispered against my lips. "Call for me if you need help. I'll be by your side the instant you need me." He kissed me once more before stepping back.

I swayed forward just a bit as I lost the support of his body in front of me. My hand fell abruptly to my side, as I hadn’t thought to remove it from his person before he stepped away. I laughed at the absurdity of it; well it seemed absurd to me at least in that moment. I hadn’t fallen over, thankfully having a decent grip on the door frame with my other arm.

“I can do this on my own Alessandro.” I assured him with a little giggle. I hoped I could do it on my own. I was confident, even as I didn't know where the confidence had come from.

“I believe in you." He whispered. "I do, my Raffee, but I want you to call me back if you have the slightest glimmer of doubt.” Papa said, holding my gaze in his. "I will never object to coming to assist. There is no need to feel shame or worry in asking me for help."

“I will be fine, but if I am not, I will not hesitate to ask for that help.” I assured him and gave him the best smile I could manage. “Give me five minutes.” I requested.

“I will give you all the time you need my Raffaele.” He whispered. “Five minutes or ten. Just be careful. Alicia and I will be patient with you my love.”

“I can be careful.” I said and slowly let go of the frame, standing on my own. I tried to smile wider. I was doing it, standing unassisted. I felt my knees shaking but never once doubted my ability to stay upright.

“I love you Raffaele.” Papa said and took another two steps away from the doorway in which I stood.

“Yeah you do.” I giggled. I winked at him, with the eye that was surrounded by the stitches. I felt no discomfort but I was keenly aware of the pressure and pull against the sewn up skin.

Papa rolled his eyes, grinning at me. He turned away, walking the short distance towards the bedroom door.

“I love you too Alessandro.” I called out to him. A delayed reply.

He stopped walking, just at the bedroom door, turning to look at me over his shoulder. “I know you do.” He said playfully. He turned back towards the bedroom but didn’t go inside. “Now make this a fast five minutes, there’s a half naked sister in our bed and she looks like she needs to be cuddled and touched.” It was a tease. I knew he'd never rush me. I didn't think I wouldn't rush myself.

“I, um, I d-do!” I heard Alicia call out from the other room. It made me laugh again.

I watched as Papa disappeared from my view, hurrying into the bedroom. I turned to walk more fully into the bathroom and I could hear Alicia laughing out by the time I made it to the sink. I closed my eyes, trying to imagine what my dear husband was doing to make her laugh like that.

I opened my eyes and stood at the mirror. I spent a moment looking at my reflection and scowling at the poor shape I was in. I could easily see that I was getting better, though it was slowly. I cursed inwardly that I wasn't healing fast enough for my liking. The gashes on my face were much less red and a few of the visible bruises were turning paler shades, going from dark purple to sickly yellow and green. I was not necessarily disgusted with my looks but I found it hard to wrap my head around the idea that anyone could find me attractive in the state I was in. My anxieties were poking away at my brain and I did what I could to just shut them up. For the very first time I felt an inkling of jealousy towards my nonhuman companions abilities to heal quickly.

As I had mentioned, my body was a strange kind of numb; I felt no real pain and the minor discomforts I was feeling were so easily ignored by the aid of my medication, blocking the receptors for pain inside me. The damn pill did nothing to aid in making me feel stronger or less tired though. I was exhausted, even more so than anything else I was feeling. I reached my arms out and held myself up with the support of vanity counter before me.

I took a few minutes to just breathe and gather a little strength. I tried to concentrate on the previous feelings of desire and need that had been so quickly overshadowed by sleepiness and tired muscles. I laughed at my reflection, thinking it funny. I was giving myself a mental pep talk, convincing myself to get horny again. Once more I was overcome with a strong sense of absurdity.

When I felt it was possible, I reached to turn on the sink, letting the tap water heat up. I slowly bent down to grab a washcloth from the cabinet under the sink. I ran it under the tap and sudsed it up with soap so I could give myself a quick cleaning. Again, I wished I was capable of just jumping in the shower but I knew that I did not have the time or the energy to do it. I decided that I was clean enough, having washed up that morning. I thought a gentle scrub of my face and a quick brush of my teeth would leave me feeling decently enough to go through with things. I didn't think a little scrub in other key areas would hurt.

I couldn't keep track of the time I spent in the bathroom, not while my major concern was getting myself from the bathroom and into the bedroom. All I could say on the matter was that I did it. I even managed to do it all in one go, feeling no need to stop halfway there to rest. I was quite pleased with myself.

I was much more pleased by the sight that greeted me once I stepped into the bedroom. Alicia was slouched back on the bed, body stretched out in a relaxed position. She wore nothing but a matching set of deep maroon underwear. The underpants were lacy and the bra was more of a smooth cotton like material with lace details. Her hair was down, washing over her tattooed shoulders. She had a backward tilt to her head as Papa was rather busy, kissing and biting over the skin on her neck.

He was still dressed in his pants, but his shirt was dropped carelessly to the floor. I couldn't see his face as it was buried against the sister, as she quietly moaned. He was knelt by her side and the top of his body stretched to reach her. His one hand was wrapped loosely around the back of her neck, holding her steady as he worked his lips over her skin. His other hand was down between her legs, rubbing her at a teasingly slow pace. Alicia spread her legs further apart as Papa increased his pressure against her.

I watched them for a while and tried to decide if they knew I was there or not. I figured they had to have known. I wasn't very good at sneaking around, especially not when my mobility was as compromised as it was. I leaned into the wall just beside the door, watching Papa's fingers work between her legs and listened in to the sweet whimpering it pulled from Alicia's mouth. My heart rate increased and I felt my cock twitch again. I watched the sister run her small fingers through his beautiful hair. My own fingers itched to do the same.

"F-fuck." The sister cried, as Papa slid his finger tips into the lacy material. "Oh, f-fuck y-yes."

"You feel wonderful, my pretty little lover. Does my touch feel as nice to you as you feel to me?" Papa said quietly. "You're so wet for your Papa." I heard his voice crack and I didn't need to see it to know that Alicia was more than likely touching his cock. Nothing else made his voice crack like that.

I did not wish to observe further. I needed to get myself involved. My cock was beginning to swell inside my pajama pants. I pushed myself away from the wall. I did not look away from the scene on the bed as I closed the bedroom door behind me. The pair had left it open for me but I wished to close it to keep the cat out in the main section of our chambers.

Papa stopped his kisses to her neck, turning to look at me the moment the latch on the door clicked. His hand stayed tucked into the front of her underwear. I noted the movement of his fingers however, had stilled.

"Come to bed my Raffaele." He whispered, lifting his hand from her between her legs to hold it out to me in invitation.

I took the steps necessary to get myself to the bed. As I approached it I discovered that while his pants were still on, his fly was undone and his hard, gently leaking cock was on display. Instinctively, I licked my lips.

I pressed my knees and thighs to the end of the bed, reaching out to take his extended hand in my own. I could feel the dampness left behind from his pleasuring of Alicia. Papa softly pulled me down, pressing his lips to mine in a few quick kisses. I felt the soft press of Alicia's hand on my back.

"I am happy you've finally joined us." Papa whispered, cupping his hand over my jaw. "Do you still feel well enough to participate?"

I turned my head and kissed his fingers, tasting Alicia on them. I took two of those fingers into my mouth, sucking them clean and moaning at the sweet and tangy flavor. It made me shiver and I nodded in response to his question. "Yes." I whispered, letting his hand fall from my lips. I sighed happily, feeling the press of the sister's lips on my shoulder through my tee shirt.

"C-copia." Alicia said. Her tone was sweet and slightly lustful. "L-lovely C-copia."

I turned my head and just caught sight of her in my peripherals. She smiled softly and to me, she truly looked beautiful. Papa pressed against my cheek, turning me back to look at him. He said nothing and I noted his eyes returned to their red coloring. His gaze was firm and radiant with lust.

"Get on your back." I whispered to him. The command just came out. The tone was soft but the force behind it was anything but.

I climbed fully up onto the end of the bed. My movement was a little hesitant, a bit stiff, but I felt no hint of discomfort. I looked over at Alicia and smiled at her. She smiled back. Her eyes were dark, pupils blown wide.

I looked to Papa, patient with him as he shifted away from the sister's body and settled down on the mattress beside her. He was far enough from the end, his legs didn't hang over the edge. He met my gaze and held onto it. I was not shocked that he listened to me but his choice to remain quiet was a big surprise.

"I am going to suck you now." I whispered, leaning over and crawling towards my husband on my hands and knees. "Do you want that, Alessandro?" I straddled his knees.

Papa nodded his head and I could see he was chewing the inside of his lip. Not once did he break eye contact and a quiet groan slipped past his lips as I carefully removed his pants the rest of the way with help from Alicia. My eyes dropped from his, down to appreciate the sight of his leaking cock. Oh Satan, it was a beautiful sight. Again, I licked my lips.

I wanted nothing more in that moment to take his cock into my mouth and tease him mercilessly with my tongue. It had been too long since I tasted him. Though I knew that I couldn't let him be rough with me, I wanted to do something. It would be a light something, but I was okay with that. I enjoyed giving him teases and soft pleasures just as much as I liked giving him the opportunity to fuck my throat. I was more than happy to do things I was currently capable of. I'd be appreciative of anything I could get. I knew he wouldn't complain about it either.

I licked my lips a third time and my mouth was practically watering in anticipation. I turned away briefly, giving a quick glance over at Alicia. She was watching us both intensely. I reached out to her, banking on my ability to keep myself steady on just my knees. I had plans for my arms; I couldn't just stay on all fours. She crawled towards me and put her hand in mine. I laced our fingers at the same time I wrapped my other ones around the base of Papa's cock. I gave the sister's hand a squeeze as I lowered my head to kiss the tip of my husband's cock. It was a soft kiss, sweet even, just a little peck. All three of us groaned. Parting my lips, I flicked my tongue over his tip, desperate for a taste. He was undeniably delicious. I let myself drool down over his cock, getting it nice and wet. My eyes fluttered closed and I finally took him into my mouth.

"Fuck Raffaele." Papa whispered and he took a fistful of the sheets, squeezing them tightly. I knew he would have preferred to squeeze my hair like but was grateful that he held off. I too would have preferred it but I wasn't entirely sure I was ready to handle something like that yet.

I felt his other hand come down to rest on my shoulder, light enough to indicate he was still being mindful. I moaned around his cock, stroking what I didn't fit inside my mouth. I barely registered that Alicia let go of my hand, surprised by the sudden press of her lips against the back of my neck. I was vaguely aware of the press of her body against my back, as I started to swirl my tongue around Papa's cock. I wished I hadn't been wearing my shirt.

"Oh fuck yeah." Papa sighed and slightly tightened his grip on my shoulder. It was fine, more than fine.

I pulled off him, licking his cock, base to tip a few times before taking him back into my mouth. It was a tad uncomfortable but not enough to make me want to stop. I worked him slowly with my tongue, until the press of Alicia's lips to my ear had me stopping.

"W-want s-some h-help?" She whispered. Her small hand joined mine, wrapped around the base of my husband's cock.

"Mhmm." I hummed, narrowing my tongue and licking down the underside of the cock from his head to his balls. I was very certain that Papa would appreciate the duel stimulation. I was incredibly turned on at the prospect of the two of us pleasing him orally.

Alicia shifted around, laying herself down so her body stretched long ways across the middle of the bed. Her face was level with mine and we both set to work, licking and sucking against the heated skin of Papa's leaking erection. We took turns swirling around his tip, finding a nice pattern of switching off, deciding without words on who was going to suck while the other left sloppy kisses along his shaft. I supported my weight by gripping his thighs. Alicia used one of her hands to roll and squeeze his balls.

Papa was moaning loudly. He let go of his hold on the sheets and took a fist of Alicia's hair, pulling it tightly. The sister hummed in appreciation, gently tapping my cheek to signal she wanted me to lay off a moment. I shifted my attention to Papa's inner thigh. I licked and nipped over his sensitive skin. Alicia took him into her mouth, bobbing her head a few times, taking him further each go. She was a self proclaimed unprofessional when it came to taking a cock down her throat but it was clear to me that she'd been practicing. She took him deep on several occasions.

I sat myself up, taking a moment to strip away my shirt, flinging it back towards the floor. I was about to lean back in when I felt Alicia press against my chest, curling her fingers into the hair and lightly scratching me. Her nails were not sharp and the sensation was pleasing to me. A dull scrape of filed nails digging into my skin was a glorious feeling. I hiccuped through a gasp as she pulled at the hair. I leaned down, kissing her lips, moaning as she pinched a nipple.

Her attention fully focused on me left Papa momentarily without direct contact and it was obvious that he wasn't entirely pleased.

He pushed himself into a seated position, quick to start tugging down on my pajama pants. He was needy and truth be told, so was I. His hand wrapped around my cock, stroking me with slow and steady motions. Oh, it felt fantastic. I tore my lips from Alicia's and my mouth found his, kissing my dearest Alessandro deeply. I groaned out, the sound muffled by his returned kiss, as Alicia moved off the bed to help me remove my pants completely.

"Oh fuck." I rasped when Papa thumbed the place just under the head of my cock.

I spurted a thick streak of pre-cum, which Papa promptly licked from his thumb. He closed his fist around me again, squeezing the shaft gently. My hips involuntarily jerked forward and my entire body shuddered. I went still, as a dull feeling almost like pain coursed through me. I relaxed back as Alicia climbed back into bed, wrapping her arms around me from behind. She softly pet over my sides, as I think she was aware of my momentary discomfort.

"Do you need me to stop Raffaele?" Papa asked, looking at me with a concerned look in his eyes. He stilled his hand but didn't let go of the hold he had around me.

"No." I whispered, leaning forward to rest my head against his. I held his gaze. There was so much emotion in his eyes, easily readable despite their red coloring. "Please, don't stop."

"What do you wish to do now my love?" He asked me. "Would you like me to keep going with this? You like my hand on your beautiful cock, yes?" He began a slow stroking motion once more.

"Yes." I sighed, closing my eyes and leaning back, pressing further against Alicia. Her mouth latched onto the side of my neck, licking and sucking the skin just enough to gently bruise it. "This feels… fuck I like this." My words were lightly slurred.

We stayed that way for several minutes. Although the touches were light, I'd been so starving for this kind of contact I already felt the tight pull in my lower half. I wasn't going to cum immediately but I was much closer than I thought possible all things considered.

I turned my head, hoping that Alicia would shift just enough to meet my lips. She did and we kissed, slow and deep. Papa added a little more pressure to his hold on my cock, stroking me a little bit faster as he littered my neck and chest with wet, opened mouth kisses. My body was shaking. It was too much for me but I didn't wish for it to stop.

"Oh Lucifer." I groaned at the touch of the sister's hand down between my ass cheeks. She wasn't shy in her advances, teasingly running spit slick fingers around my hole. It had been unexpected but was very much appreciated. I was a whimpering mess by the time she was sliding a finger inside me and stretching her thumb to run along my taint.

Papa was holding me close to him, even as I had Alicia pressed to my back. I'd been sandwiched between them and I was very happy with that. I moaned softly, as Papa moved his hand up and down my cock, twisting his wrist so delicately it made me shudder. His lips were planted firmly to my throat, biting gently between many kisses. Alicia slowly worked a second finger in and out of my hole, being gentle enough it caused me no pain. She sought out contact with my prostate and I cursed when she found it.

My hands gripped Papa, holding him by his hips. I needed to do it to hold myself steady. I was inching closer to my orgasm and I began to worry what that might have meant for my body. I obviously knew that under regular circumstances it was something I enjoyed beyond words. I was nervous, not knowing if the exertion would be negative considering my injuries. I decided then, I didn't care. I would risk it, I wanted to cum.

"Alessandro." I cried, sounding so needy as I moved my lips closer to his ear. "Please." I sighed heavily, rocking my hips into his hand. "Alicia, fuck!" I gasped out, as she pressed and rubbed over that sweet spot inside me.

"Y-you g-good?" The sister whispered, nuzzling the side of my neck. She lessened the pressure of her fingers but kept them pressed up inside my hole. She rubbed a circle over the spot a few times and I whined.

"Good." I sobbed.

Papa was working the head of my cock and I was teetering on the edge. Between both their actions I didn't stand a chance of lasting much longer. I didn't wish to prolong the wait. I wanted them to hurry things up.

"So good." I whispered and squeezed Papa's shoulders tightly. I pushed through the ache building up in my bad side, thrusting my hips into his hand with more vigor.

"And you, my sweet girl?" I heard Papa whisper over my shoulder to Alicia.

"I, um, I a-am en-enoying m-myself." She said with lust and amusement in her voice. She pressed down on my prostate and I gasped out. Her other hand was wrapped over my waist, holding me gently.

"Good." Papa sighed. "I will be more than happy to increase your enjoyment darling Alicia. Let's get this beautiful man to his end before I work to bring you to yours."

My head arched back, laying against Alicia's shoulder. "I'm, fuck, I'm almost there." I whispered, something I was sure they were both aware of but I felt like announcing it anyway. "What about you, Alessandro? When will you get off?" My words were blended with quiet laughter. I knew I was going to cum very soon.

Alicia increased the movement of her fingers that were buried inside me. Papa increased the intensity of his stroking and I was half crying, half laughing as I felt my body momentarily relax, giving into the feeling of the pending wave.

"Alessandro." I groaned, snapping my hips into his tight fist.

I fucked into his hand, reaching down with my own to take his other. I leaned heavily against Alicia, the small sister supporting all of my weight by that point. I dragged my husband's hand, the one not expertly working my cock, up to my face. I pressed his fingers into my temple. My voice hitched and I let out a little squeak. I struggled to form words inside my clouded mind and it was even more difficult to get those words to come out my mouth.

"Do the thing." I rasped, pushing down harder on his fingers, feeling them dig into my skin. I was thankful I led them to the uninjured side of my face. "Aless-" I gasped, teetering on the precipice. I wanted him to do the shared orgasm. I thought maybe my body would feel less of the ache and discomfort if we came together.

"Raffaele, I can't." Papa replied, squeezing my cock head with just enough pressure to match the press of Alicia's fingers into my sweet spot and I came with a loud shout.

The shout was accompanied by blinding waves of pleasure and a painful throbbing sensation where my ribs had not healed. My body shook violently as I orgasmed. I slumped into Papa, hardly attuned to Alicia removing her fingers from my hole. I was laughing through the pain, and my tears ran down my cheeks as I was spilling my cum over Papa's fingers. It was all an unusual feeling for me and I decided then that it felt better than the aches and pains on their own. I hadn't regretted my choice to participate. Not at all.

It was Alicia that helped to maneuver me downwards. She slowly turned my body and helped me to lay flat against the mattress. I was very appreciative of her help and I lifted an arm towards her. It felt heavy. I never made contact because Papa put himself between us, petting over my good cheek. There was an obvious concern in his red eyes.

"I'm okay." I said to him and I sounded sleepy. Admittedly, I was sleepy between the pain, the meds and having just cum. "I'm not in any pain." I whispered a little white lie. I felt pain but it wasn't terribly awful.

"You promise me?" He whispered, dragging his lips over my forehead and down the slope of my nose.

"Not in a lot of pain." I replied, unable to keep lying to him. "I am okay, I promise you that."

"I am sorry I couldn't give you what you wanted my Raffaele." Papa said, kissing my lips softly. "I cannot project an orgasm if I am not there myself."

I nodded my head. His words made sense. "Yes." I whispered but I didn't know what for. I half grinned up at him, sleepily. "Thank you my dear Papa." I said and giggled for some reason.

"You're quite welcome my darling husband." He whispered and kissed me again.

I returned the kiss, keeping it brief. I gently pushed him away and looked around until my eyes fell upon Alicia. "Thank you too, my love." I said with another half grin.

She laughed and slowly nodded her head in acknowledgement. I felt her touch my leg and she gave my thigh a squeeze. She crawled towards me and we kissed lazily. It wasn't long before Papa budged in and got himself very involved in the three-way kiss.

"Come to me, Alicia." Papa said, shifting back and pulling Alicia away from me.

The sister settled in his lap, with her back to his front. The both of them were straddled over my lower legs. I watched through sleep heavy eyes as Papa moved his mouth along her neck, giving her kisses and nibbles that made her squeal with delight. He held her with one hand on her hip and the other moved up her front, cupping her small breast in his hand. Alicia whined when he thumbed over her nipple through her bra.

"Let me bring you pleasure my sweet little sister." Papa whispered to her. "We will give our sexy Raffaele some time to cool down."

"Y-yes P-papa." Alicia sighed, turning her head and kissed him deeply.

I shifted back, getting more comfortable amongst the pillows and rested there, watching the two put on a little show for me. I wondered what my dear husband had in store for our sweet girl and I couldn't help but lick my lips.

"Take these off." I heard him say, tugging the waistband of her lacy underwear. He released his hold on her and I watched her climb away and strip herself free from the small bit of cloth.

Papa moved away and sat himself down not far from where I was laying. I met his eyes and he winked at me. I smiled at him. He reached out to Alicia.

"Come on over to me." He said and slowly lowered himself down until he was flat on his back.

Alicia crawled to him and swung a leg up and over his body, settling herself over his belly. It gave me an excellent view of her plump behind but had blocked most of Papa. The sister rested her weight on his middle and I groaned at the sight of his hard cock nestled between her ass cheeks.

"Shift up." I heard Papa say. "You want to sit on your Papa's face, yes?"

"Y-yes." Alicia whined and she moved into position.

The sister was straddled over Papa's face and his hands came up to hold onto her hips. I still couldn't see exactly what was going on but when I heard Alicia inhale sharply, I knew that my husband was working his tongue against her sex. Their position in the bed gave no place for Alicia to hold herself up as the pleasure built. She slumped forward, pressing her hands into the mattress over Papa's head. He gripped her tightly and buried his face between her legs. I could see the sister shaking with need as he worked his skilled tongue through her folds.

"O-oh f-fuck." Alicia whispered, slowly rocking her hips against his face.

Papa released one of her hips and I caught a glimpse of his hand move up between her legs, teasing her with his fingers in addition to his tongue. Alicia's breath became more laborious and the sounds she was making make my cock twitch with interest. It was much too soon for me to get myself involved but my clouded mind said logic be damned. It was becoming increasingly more difficult to sit there and do nothing. I was set on jumping back into it all.

"Oh fucking Hell Raffaele." Papa groaned without pulling his mouth from the sister's sex.

I'd crawled over and took his cock into my mouth. I worked him with my tongue, careful not to take him too deep. The side of my face with the stitches was beginning to ache again and I didn't intend to cause myself discomfort. I licked and teased my dear husband for a while, pacing myself to the beat of Alicia's gasps and moans.

An idea occurred to me and I pulled off Papa's cock with a wet pop. He groaned at the lost contact but didn't stutter in his pleasuring of Alicia. I crept further up the bed, straddling my husband's legs. I nuzzled the side of Alicia's left ass cheek and she sat up, shivering.

"F-fuck." She cried and I knew that Papa had sped up his flicking over her clit. "C-copia." She gasped, reaching back and loosely threading her fingers through my hair.

I opened my mouth and gave a nice solid bite to her cheek. It made Alicia gasp and a low moan bubbled up her throat. I smiled, pleased with that kind of reaction. I moved my hand up, seeking out the place between her legs that my dear Papa hadn't yet touched. I ran two fingers firmly over her taint, back and forth a couple of times.

"Y-y-yes." Alicia whimpered, body shaking and she once more slumped forward, holding herself up on wobbly arms.

I took hold of her ass, gripping each cheek firmly in my hands. I spread them apart and buried my face between them, licking and sucking the skin around her asshole. It seemed to please her so I kept it up, circling the tight ring of muscle with a slow dragging of my tongue. When it became too much for me, I stopped. I'd have preferred to keep going but it felt uncomfortable. I refused to leave her unsatisfied so I thought to do something else.

I sat up, moving to sit directly behind the sister. I pressed kisses to her neck as she too sat up, pressing her back against my chest. I felt Papa's cock rested against my ass and I gave a slight roll backwards. It felt good to me, just enough of a tease. The way he moaned into Alicia's sex let me know he enjoyed it too. His moan caused the sister to moan and it was all just working.

My arms wrapped around Alicia and I cupped her breasts, giving them a rough squeeze. She started to rock over Papa's face again and he squeezed her hips to slow her down.

"T-take, um, t-take m-my bra o-off." Alicia whispered to me.

I nodded my head and moved a hand down between her breasts, seeking out the clasp. I tried again and again but I couldn't find it. The sister giggled, laying her head back on my shoulder. Her lips dragged over my jaw on the good side.

"I-it o-opens in, um, th-the b-back." She said, slightly amused.

"Right." I whispered, feeling a bit foolish. Being with a woman was still fairly new to me and there was the silly feeling inside me that maybe I should have realized that.

Papa gave Alicia a little push, pulling his face from its place between her legs. "Get on your back." He said, breathless.

I popped open the closure on her bra and she slipped it off before crawling off Papa and settling down on the bed. She lay out with her head against the pillows. Her face was flushed and she was shivering.

Papa sat up and pulled me into a kiss. I could only taste the sweet tang of Alicia's arousal and it made my cock twitch again and it started to swell.

"Go down on her with me?" Papa whispered, looking into my eyes. His were a dark shade of red, his pupils blown wide and black. His eyes closed tightly as he kissed me again.

I'd never before gone down on Alicia, though the opportunity had once before presented itself. The difference this time around was I found myself interested in going through with it. I nodded at Papa's quiet request.

Alicia spread her legs and waited with wide eyes as Papa and I got into comfortable positions between her legs. He immediately dipped his head and delivered slow and lazy strokes of his tongue through her folds. She whispered quietly, but I couldn't decipher her words. I gave her inner thigh a little bit of tentative kisses. I don't know why I felt nervous but I had.

Papa used one hand to finger her, burying his digits deep, curling them to press and rub that special spot inside her. She moaned deeply. His other hand reached upward and he cupped her breast, pinching and pulling her nipple.

"Y-yes P-papa." Alicia sighed.

He lifted his head, looking at me. He had a deep desire burning in his eyes. I looked back at him and understood what it was he wanted me to do. I put one of my hands against her other breast, squeezing and teasing much like he was doing. I licked my lips and let my eyes move to the apex of her legs. I was nervous still, but determined. I lowered my mouth to her sex and gave it a slow lick. She gasped so I did it again.

"C-copia." Alicia whined and her desperate tone urged me on.

I used my best judgment and began to swirl my tongue around her clit. I didn't, I wouldn't claim to have any semblance of good skills when it came to doing this but I had a vague idea if what I was meant to do. The moans and gasps and the gentle shake of her legs let me know it wasn't a bad thing. I continued to lick and suck her clit while Papa kissed her belly and worked his fingers inside her. She was well on her way to climax and I was thrilled to know I was a big part of helping her get there.

My unoccupied hand reached over to my side, seeking out contact with Papa's cock. He was incredibly hard and leaking fast and heavy. I pumped my fist over him and he was groaning quite loudly. I knew there was a race happening; which one of them would cum first. I knew I was not in the running, as it was much too soon for me to cum again but I couldn't help but rock my own hips, humping the mattress.

"I- I- oh, f-fuck." Alicia cried out. "I-I'm g-gonna c-cum."

Papa curled his fingers, pressing hard into the sister's inner walls and she came almost instantly. Her release gushed over my face and I sat back, surprised by the intensity of it. I let go of Papa's cock and watched Alicia thrash against the bed as her climax overwhelmed her small body. I never noticed he started to jerk himself off until it paid off.

The sound of Papa grunting out and the streaking of his cum against her belly let me know that he too had reached his orgasm. I turned to face him, pulling his lips to mine, kissing him hard before he collapsed down on the bed beside Alicia.

The three of us were utterly filthy but it didn't stop us from curling up into a snuggled pile of bodies. We took turns sharing soft kisses and a few additional touches. We settled down and let the calm wash over us. It was Papa that climbed up out of bed and promised to fetch something to clean us up. We decided to hold off on showering for the moment, thinking a simple wipe down would tide us over to resume our cuddles.

Eventually, we did shower. The three of us together. It was relaxed and we managed to keep it clean. The time wasn't entirely that late but we decided to make it an early night.

Omega hadn't returned yet and I wondered if he would. I liked to think he'd keep his promise to come back and that his delay was strictly because he was enjoying his time with the ghouls he'd missed. My elevated mood helped to keep the worry and negative thoughts out of my mind and I found restful sleep between the warm bodies of my two lovers.

I settled on my side, facing Papa. I let one arm drape over him and I used his shoulder as a pillow. Alicia was tucked under the covers on the other side of me, playing the big spoon and ever mindful of my injuries. We had tired ourselves out and fell into sleep quickly.

●♡•---------------•♡●

It was after ten that night when the creaking sound of the bedroom door opening woke me from sleep. I realized then that we'd left the lights on. I slowly lifted my head and looked over at the door.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Hey." Came the reply. It was Omega standing there.

The quiet exchange woke Papa from his sleep but Alicia remained caught up in restful bliss.

"Everything alright?" Papa asked the ghoul. His question implied that he was aware Omega was gone longer than the hour he'd said he'd be out.

"It's good." The ghoul whispered. "I'm going to um, I'm going to go set up the sofa and get some sleep."

"No you're not." Papa replied, partially sitting up.

"Huh?" Omega said, slight confusion in his blue eyes.

"Come into bed with us." Papa whispered, patting the empty space behind him.

"Really?" Omega asked and I was too tired to tell how he meant that question to come across.

"Really." Papa said. "There's plenty of room."

"Okay then." The ghoul said and walked over to the bed.

"Shut the light, will ya?" I whispered through a yawn.

"Of course." Omega said, slipping his mask off and setting it down on the dresser. He shut the light and climbed into bed.

He kept a reasonable distance between himself and Papa before pulling the covers up and over his body. He was the only one of us in bed with any clothes on.

"Good night." I mumbled, nuzzling Papa's neck and closing my eyes.

"Night Copia." Omega said.

"Night night my sexy Raffee." Papa whispered and kissed the top of my head. "Good night Omega." He added.

"Good night Papa." I heard the ghoul say before I fell back into a restful sleep.  
●♡•---------------•♡●

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 🖤🖤🖤
> 
> More smut to follow then I promise the plot will pick up and tie up loose ends.


End file.
